Rosas Azuis e Lágrimas
by PirateOnTheRun
Summary: Cedric estava pronto para engressar em seu sétimo ano. Hermione, em seu quarto. Eles nunca haviam se falado. O que aconteceria se eles conhececem? Universo Alternativo!
1. Prólogo

**N/A: Espero reviews! Segunda Fic C/H em Português no site ! **

**Nada me pertence. Tudo é da queridona JK e da Warner :)**

* * *

Blue Roses and Tears

_"Me sinto tão distante e tão perto ao mesmo tempo, decifrando seu silêncio"_

Cada um escreve e protagoniza a história de sua vida, mesmo que ás vezes pareça que há uma "força maior" que nos leva onde estamos, fomos nós que chegamos aqui, sozinhos... Bem, nem sempre sozinhos. Passamos por momentos em que estamos perdidos, em outros nos encontramos, há momentos em que se é forte e outros que alguém precisa te amparar, algumas vezes você cai tão rápido que não sabe o que está acontecendo a sua volta e em um piscar de olhos se vê flutuando de volta ao topo.

São como rosas... rosas azuis, elas por mais que alguns considerem "clichê" são uma das flores mais belas e graciosas, e o azul é uma cor tão celeste que merece mais de um momento para ser apreciada, assim como um sorriso. E junto ao sorriso vêm às lágrimas que podem expressar alegria, tristeza, raiva... é uma gota e vários motivos para ela correr. No final percebemos que nossa vida não é nada mais que um mar de Rosas Azuis e Lágrimas.

No 4°ano de Hogwarts muitas coisas acontecem, novos personagens se juntam aos conhecidos heróis e o que começou sendo cobiça por fama, dinheiro ou talvez orgulho termina mudando drasticamente a vida de todos. Em meio a tudo isso... Rosas Azuis e Lágrimas.


	2. O Encontro

**Oláaaaaa! Segunda Fic em Português do ! Primeiramente, essa Fic não é minha: duas amigas minhas escrevem só posto. Espero que goste!**

**Nada me pertence. É tudo da querida JK :)**

* * *

O Encontro.

Quando Hermione Granger tinha 5 anos sua mágica se manifestou pela primeira vez. Estava brincando com a sua boneca nova, de muita má vontade, é claro, mas seus pais lhe ensinaram que sempre que ganhava um presente não deveria fazer desfeita, que isso magoava as pessoas e seus tios pareciam estar muito felizes de vê-la brincar com o presente.

Um dia depois estava olhando para a boneca. Queria tanto que fosse uma varinha de condão! Igual a das fadas daquelas histórias que sua mãe lhe contava! Como a magia a fascinava. Mal sabia ela que a magia faria parte de um capítulo muito importante da sua vida. De repente a sua boneca flutua, Hermione fica parada não entendendo nada do que estava acontecendo, a coroa da boneca começou a brilhar e foi parar nas mãos da pequena Hermione que não estava assustada, mas feliz e totalmente fascinada com aquilo. Foi correndo para casa, mostrar para os pais que a coroa de sua boneca havia virado uma varinha.

Papai! Olha só! A coroa da minha boneca virou uma varinha! – disse uma muito feliz Hermione.

Ah, sim querida, claro... – disse seu pai que estava muito preocupado com o noticiário para prestar atenção em "historinhas" de criança.

Mamãe! A coroa da minha boneca se transformou em uma VARINHA!! – disse uma Hermione indignada por não estarem dando nenhuma atenção para uma coisa tão extraordinária!

Ah que linda filhinha! Agora vem ajudar a mamãe à por a mesa? – disse uma Sra. Granger que prestava atenção no assado que deveria ficar mais exatamente 10 minutos no forno.

Coisas como essas continuaram a acontecer, e se tornaram mais freqüentes, maiores. Os pais de Hermione começaram a ficar realmente preocupados, pensaram que sua filha poderia ser... Qual era mesmo o termo? Ah, sim! "Anormal", até um velhinho muito simpático de oclinhos de meia-lua entrou pela porta da casa dos Grangers.

Muitos podem pensar que a vida cheia de aventuras e magia começa a partir da hora em que ela pergunta para um ruivo de nariz sujo e um menino quatro-olhos com óculos quebrados se eles haviam perdido um sapo, mas eu pessoalmente acho que tudo começou nesse momento, na hora em que Hermione Granger deixou-se afogar no azul mágico dos olhos por detrás dos oclinhos meia-lua, desde aí ela já sabia, e aceitara tudo com um grande sorriso em suas bochechas rosadas de onze anos.

Agora, com 14 anos, Hermione continua a aceitar seu "destino" e até é grata, pois assim conheceu os melhores amigos que poderia ter e, é claro, outras pessoas que se fizeram as mais importantes em sua vida.

Estava a caminho da Toca e no rosto levava o mesmo sorriso de 3 anos atrás, na noite em que Dumbledore a visitara. Es tava muito feliz em rever seus amigos ainda mais por causa da sua aventura no ano anterior, quando eles finalmente terminaram com um presente enorme, uma grande gratificação, ou como você queira chamar o fato de Sirius Black ter entrado nessa história. "Para as bruxas da sua idade, você é a mais inteligente" ela lembrava-se como se tivesse acabado de ouvir o tom da voz de Sirius. Ele fora a primeira pessoa que falara sobre sua inteligência não para fazer graça, para tratá-la como aberração ou o "gêniozinho" da escola; mas sim como se isso fosse um presente dado à ela, e ela devesse usá-lo sabiamente.

Outro que Hermione respeitava e adorava era o grande Alvo Percival Wulfric Brian_ Dumbledore, que para ela era somente "professor". Dumbledore tinha esse dom de ver o interior das pessoas, seus defeitos e suas virtudes, mas pelos seus olhos só transpassava as virtudes, o que a encantou desde sempre. "Conseguiram o que? Boa noite...", fora o que ele dissera na noite em que voltaram no tempo para libertar Sirius. A gente só podia adorar Dumbledore._

_A carruagem parou, e Hermione desceu dando uma olhadela para a simples casinha a sua frente. Deu um meio-sorriso e caminhou até a porta._

_Quando a porta se abriu ela viu... uma pessoa que não esperava encontrar._

_Harry! – disse feliz e surpresa - O que você está fazendo aqui? – completou a frase abraçando-o (ao fazê-lo deixou todas as suas malas caírem no chão)_

_Copa Mundial de Quadribol! – anunciou orgulhoso enquanto ajudava a amiga com as malas – Isso meio que "antecipou" a minha vinda para cá! – disse dando uma piscadela, mas logo depois parou – E você?_

_Que tem eu? – perguntou sem entender._

_Não deveria estar nos Alpes esquiando com seus pais? – perguntou Harry. Hermione parou o mesmo instante, embora soubesse que essa pergunta viria, na hora não soube o que dizer, optou por falar a verdade, pelo menos para Harry._

_Bem... – olhou para os lados para se certificar de que ninguém estava por perto. – Esquiar não é muito a minha praia, sabe?_

_E precisava fazer todo esse suspense? – perguntou Harry com um risinho crescendo nos lábios._

_É que eu fiquei o ano letivo passado todo tentando convencer o Rony de que esquiar nos Alpes era demais... – disse Hermione envergonhada – mas não é uma coisa que eu ame, entende?_

Entendo. – disse Harry rindo de leve – e pode ficar tranqüila que eu não digo nada... – isso a deixou mais aliviada, nada era pior do que dar razão ao ruivo. – se você revisar todos os meus deveres por 1 ano!

O que? – perguntou a menina indignada.

Um mês! – disse Harry. Hermione fechou a cara – Uma semaninha? – suplicou.

Você é impossível!

E assim os dois foram rindo ao encontro dos Weasley, na calorosa cozinha onde a Srª Weasley começou a socar-lhe comida e depois mandar os meninos subirem com as suas malas, o que foi um pouco questionado por Rony, que havia crescido ainda mais naquele verão.

Por que eu tenho que levar isso? – perguntou Rony.

Por que Hermione está comendo... – disse a Srª Weasley, colocando mais um pedaço de torta no prato de Hermione (isso a faria explodir)

Eu também estou comendo! – respondeu Rony.

É Rony, mas ela para de comer um dia! – disse Jorge arrancando risos de todos.

Seu babaca! – disse Rony, a Srª Weasley pareceu furiosa.

Um, dois... – começou a Srª Weasley.

Por favor mãe, a senhora não acha que eu estou um pouco velho pra isso? – disse Rony pomposo.

Três! – não precisou nem levantar, pois antes que acabasse Rony já estava lá em cima com as malas.

Todos riram e comeram mais um pedaço de torta naquela calorosa cozinha, antes de irem se deitar. É... Hermione entendia porque Harry chamava aquilo de lar.

Nas primeiras horas do dia, antes que um raio de sol pudesse entrar pelas janelas, a Srª Weasley já estava colocando Hermione e Gina de pé, afinal, era uma longa jornada até o lugar onde a Copa seria realizada e se quisessem chegar na hora precisavam sair cedo.

Por que você tinha que dormir denovo? – perguntou Hermione a Rony pela centésima vez.

Por Merlin! Eu só dormi! Não matei ninguém! – "ainda" sussurrou para Harry, referindo-se a garota, arrancando um risinho do amigo.

Mas se você tivesse pensado em alguém mais além de você e seu sono egocêntrico não teríamos que estar correndo assim! – disse Hermione que,como todos os outros, estava meio sem ar.

Você não quer correr e eu é que sou o egocêntrico? – perguntou Rony cansado de todos ficarem jogando a culpa nele.

Não, Rony, Hermione tem razão... – disse o Sr Weasley que estava à frente de todos.

Novidade! – murmurou Rony, Harry só podia rir! Já não era sem tempo dos dois estarem brigando.

Meu amigo, Amos Diggory, já deve estar esperando há muito tempo! Isso não é nada educado! – completou o Sr Weasley.

"Diggory", Hermione achava já ter ouvido esse nome antes, mas não se recordava de onde... Bem, talvez a Srª Weasley tivesse comentado.

Amos! – disse Sr Weasley para um homem baixo com óculos redondos.

Arthur! – disse o homem.

BUM!

AH! – Hermione levou um susto quando um garoto PULOU de cima de uma árvore... assim do nada!

Você deve ser o Cedric! – disse o Sr Weasley estendendo a mão.

Sou eu sim, senhor. – respondeu o rapaz. Agora Hermione podia ver o rosto dele, (não que isso fosse a única coisa para se olhar) e pôde reconhecê-lo.

"Cedric Diggory", simplesmente o garoto da Lufa-lufa que todos conheciam por seus grandes feitos como aluno e jogador. Os meninos o idolatravam e as meninas o desejavam, mesmo ele já tendo dona... Quanto a Hermione, ela não negava que ele era bonito, inteligente, ótimo jogador... enfim, tudo pelo que o vangloriavam, mas nunca realmente se importou com a sua existência, tanto porque ele nem deveria saber da dela, até esse ano pelo menos, mas não vamos nos adiantar, esse ainda é só o começo da história.

Estes são todos seus? – perguntou Amos apontando para os meninos.

Ah, não, só os ruivos! – esclareceu Sr. Weasley apontando os filhos. – Esta é Hermione, amiga de Rony, e Harry, outro amigo...

Pelas barbas de Merlin! – exclamou Amos Diggory arregalando os olhos – Harry? Harry Potter?!

Hum... é – respondeu o garoto.

Harry estava acostumado as pessoas o olharem curiosas quando o conheciam, habituado à corrida instantânea do olhar delas à cicatriz em forma de raio em sua testa, mas isto sempre o constrangia.

Ced nos falou de você, naturalmente – disse Amos Diggory. – Nos contou tudo sobre a partida que jogaram com vocês no ano passado... Eu disse a ele: Ced, isto vai ser uma história para contar aos seus netos, ah vai... _você derrotou Harry Potter!_

Harry não conseguia pensar em nenhuma resposta a esse comentário, por isso ficou calado. Fred e Jorge amarraram a cara. Cedric pareceu ligeiramente encabulado.

Harry caiu da vassoura, papai – murmurou ele – Contei a você... foi um acidente...

É, mas _você_ não caiu, não é mesmo? – rugiu Amos jovialmente, dando uma palmada nas costas do filho. Hermione revirou os olhos e fez um barulho com a garganta que parecia de desaprovação, que foi desapercebido por todos. Quase todos, Cedric olhou-a sem mesmo ela perceber e levantou uma sobrancelha achando ao mesmo tempo graça e "audácia" da menina ao ver a cara dela por causa do comentário do pai. – Sempre modesto, o nosso Ced, sempre cavalheiro... mas venceu o melhor, tenho certeza de que Harry diria o mesmo, não é? Um cai da vassoura, um continua montado, não é preciso ser gênio para saber quem voa melhor!

Deve estar quase na hora – disse o Sr Weasley depressa, puxando o relógio do bolso mais uma vez. – Você sabe se temos que esperar mais alguém, Amos?

Não, os Lovegood já estão lá há uma semana e os Fawcett não conseguiram entradas – disse o Sr Diggory – Não tem mais gente na nossa área, tem?

Não que eu saiba. É, falta um minuto... é melhor nos prepararmos... – disse Sr Weasley. Ele olhou para Harry e Hermione – Vocês só precisam tocar na Chave do Portal, só isso, basta um dedo...

Todos começaram a fazer um círculo em volta de uma bota velha, o que não foi despercebido por Harry.

Por que estamos em volta de uma bota velha? – perguntou Harry sem entender o processo.

Dessa **"bota velha"** , ele diz... – falou Jorge rindo.

Isso é muito mais que uma bota, Harry. – completou Fred. – É uma chave de portal!

O que é uma chave de portal? – perguntou Harry.

Sua pergunta não teve tempo de ser respondida, todos já estavam colocando a mão na "bota velha". As mãos de Cedric e Hermione se tocaram por um instante, o que não teria sido nada se não fosse por...

Desculpe, ah... – começou Cedric, mas ao não completar a frase deu a impressão de que ele não sabia quem ela era. Hermione tirou a mão revirando os olhos discretamente.

Não foi nada. – disse enquanto eram sugados por um buraco negro.

Mas ele sabia quem ela era, ou pelo menos achava que sabia... "Granger, amiga de Harry Potter", pensou. Ela era muito mais do que isso, mais tarde ele descobriria, por agora só achava que ela era uma aluna exemplar com um amigo herói, um cabelo que as pessoas diziam que era... diferente! Mas ele não havia achado essa coisa horrível! Eram cachos! Cachos não são feitos para serem lisos e perfeitos! Mas não foram seus cachos que mais chamaram a sua atenção, mas seus olhos castanhos. Eram lindos! Não dava para decifrá-los. Infelizmente, depois da cena acima a achava um pouco cheia de si.

Quanto a Hermione, ela também sabia quem ele era. Um garoto da Lufa-lufa, bom aluno e atleta, dono de uma beleza que dá raiva. Mas seus olhos... eram realmente muito bonitos e rapidamente decifráveis. O que a encantou. Infelizmente, depois da cena acima, o achava um pouco cheio de si. Ele era muito mais do que isso, mais tarde ela descobriria.

Depois de serem sugados para dentro de um redemoinho todos caíram num chão bem duro. Ao se levantarem puderam ver Cedric, Sr Weasley e Amos Diggory caminhando no ar até alcançarem o chão, embora isso demonstrasse o controle deles com a magia, era uma cena um tanto quanto hilária.

Chegaram ao lugar no qual seria realizada a Copa Mundial de Quadribol. Era um camping trouxa, onde várias famílias iam passar as suas férias ao ar livre, por isso a discrição era algo primordial. Todos foram se despedir de Cedric e de seu pai para seguirem seus caminhos. Menos Fred e Jorge, ainda ressentidos pela vitória, NADA JUSTA, da Lufa-lufa sobre a Grifinória no ano passado.

A uma certa distância Hermione não resistiu:

Tchau...ah... – brincou com ela mesma fazendo como se tivesse esquecido o nome dele também, embora pudéssemos rir somente pela maneira que ela o disse. Continuava a andar, rindo sozinha, quando ouviu:

Cedric, Cedric Diggory! – respondeu o rapaz rindo. Hermione olhou para trás incrédula, não acreditava que ele ouvira, mas ao olhar não encontrou uma cara séria ou irritada, deparou-se com um lindo sorriso de um segundo e depois, somente as costas do menino se afastando.

Já na barraca/casa da família Weasley todos se arrumavam e descansavam para a hora do jogo. Todos diziam como Cedric era educado e parecia ser uma boa pessoa, todos estavam meio que hipnotizados, talvez encantados.

Vudu! – dizia Hermione a si mesma. Enquanto todos listavam as impressionantes qualidades de Cedric, ela só enxergava um garoto que não sabia seu nome, nada mais. – Ele não é tudo isso... Eu não vejo nada! – continuava. Por que ela não via o que os outros viam? Por que não achava tudo aquilo? Talvez porque ela enxergava mais do que percebia, mas nessa conversa se sentia como um peixe fora d'água. – Não entendo mais nada mesmo! – concluiu por fim.

Falando sozinha, Mi? – perguntou Gina.

Gosto de debater com as minas próprias idéias! – disse com um meio-sorriso.

Ah é... Claro! – disse Gina como se Hermione tivesse problemas.

Depois de uma hora, talvez, a Sra Weasley mandou Harry, Rony e Hermione iram pegar água fora da barraca para manter o disfarce de trouxa.

Estavam caminhando até o lugar indicado pelo mapa para pegar água quando entram numa parte onde todas as barracas estavam verdes, os três ficaram meio pasmos com a visão até que ouviram.

Harry! Rony! Hermione!

Era Simas Finnigan, um colega quartanista da grifinória. Estava sentado diante de uma barraca coberta de trevos, em companhia de uma mulher de cabelos louro-claros que só podia ser sua mãe e com Dino Thomas, também da Grifinória.

Gostaram da decoração? – perguntou Simas sorrindo. – O ministério não está nada feliz...

E por que não deveríamos mostrar nossas cores? – perguntou a Sra Finnigan. – vocês deveriam ver o que os búlgaros penduraram nas barracas _deles_ . Vocês vão torcer pela Irlanda, naturalmente? – perguntou ela fixando Harry, Rony e Hermione com insistência.

Depois de terem tranqüilizado a senhora de que realmente iam torcer para Irlanda, os garotos seguiram caminho, embora Rony tivesse comentado:

Como se a gente fosse dizer que não ia, com aquela turma em volta da gente.

Que será que os búlgaros penduraram nas barracas? – indagou Hermione.

Vamos dar uma olhada. – disse Harry, apontando para uma grande área de barracas mais adiante, onde a bandeira da Bulgária, vermelha, verde e branca, tremulava à brisa.

As barracas não estavam enfeitadas com plantas, mas cada uma exibia o mesmo pôster, um pôster com um rosto muito carrancudo com grossas sobrancelhas negras. A foto, é claro, se mexia, mas apenas para piscas os olhos e franzir a testa.

Krum – disse Rony em voz baixa.

Quê? – perguntou Hermione.

Krum! – repetiu Rony. – Victor Krum, o apanhador búlgaro!

Ele parece bem rabugento – comentou Hermione, olhando para os muitos Krums que piscavam e franziam a testa para eles.

_Bem rabugento?_ – Rony olhou para o céu. – Quem se importa com a cara dele? Ele é incrível! E é bem moço, também. Tem uns dezoito anos, por aí. É um _gênio_ , espere até ver hoje à noite.

Já havia uma pequena fila para a torneira no canto do acampamento. Harry e Rony entraram logo atrás de dois homens que discutiam acaloradamente. Um deles era um bruxo muito velho que usava uma longa camisola florida. O outro era visivelmente um bruxo do ministério; este segurava calças listradas e quase chorava de exasperação.

Vista as calças, Arquibaldo, seja bonzinho, você não pode andar por aí vestido assim, o trouxa no portão já está ficando desconfiado...

Comprei isso numa loja trouxa! – defendeu-se o velho bruxo, teimando. – Os trouxas usam isso.

_Mulheres_ trouxas usam isso, Arqui, não os homens, eles usam _isto_ aqui – disse o bruxo do Ministério mostrando as calças listradas.

Não vou vestir isso – retrucou o velho bruxo indignado. – Gosto de sentir uma brisa saudável nas minhas partes, obrigado.

Hermione foi tomada por um tal acesso de riso, nessa hora, que precisou sair da fila e só voltou depois que Arquibaldo tinha se abastecido de água e fora embora.

Enquanto Hermione não parava de rir Cedric do outro lado ouviu seus risos e como por instinto olhou para trás e viu-a. Tentou ver o porque dela estar rindo, mas não conseguiu. Vê-la sorrir o fez sorrir também, mas logo depois falou para si mesmo "Repreende o meu pai, mas está aí chamando a atenção de todo mundo". Cedric disse isso para si mesmo, mas seu sorriso era completamente contrário a esse comentário.

Caminhando mais devagar agora, por causa do peso da água, os garotos tornaram a atravessar o acampamento. Pelo caminho foram reconhecendo vários rostos conhecidos de Hogwarts. Foram saudados por muitos alunos como Ernesto Macmillan, um quartanista da Lufa-lufa e, mais adiante, viram Cho Chang, uma garota muito bonita que jogava como apanhadora no time da Corvinal. Ela acenou e sorriu para Harry, que derramou um bocado de água na roupa ao retribuir o aceno. Mais para impedir Rony de caçoar do que por outro motivo, Harry apontou depressa para um grupo de adolescentes e começou a conversar com Rony sobre eles.

A cara de Harry precisa ser comentada! Era a coisa mais hilária de universo! "Será que pela primeira vez o herói terá uma mocinha?" pensava Hermione. Um segundo depois Cedric chegou por trás de Cho e segurou-a pela cintura, uma sensação de náusea apoderou-se de Hermione, claro que por Harry, afinal, as poucas esperanças do amigo haviam acabado de se extinguir.

Quando se deu por si, Hermione percebeu que já estava a uma distância bem razoável de Harry e Rony.

Cretinos! – exclamou – Nem sequer me esperaram! – mas antes de terminar a sua lista de xingamentos ela entendeu, que eles devem ter se afastado para conversar sozinhos sobre _aquela_ cara de Harry – Meninos! – comentou como sempre.

Granger! – Hermione ouviu ao longe, virou-se, mas como não viu ninguém conhecido voltou a caminhar – Hey! Granger! Você é surda ou o que?!

Como é que é? – Hermione se virou injuriada para o mal educado que fosse.

Ai, que cara é essa? Não me admira que as pessoas tenham medo de você! – disse Jack Dawson, Sonserina, já deu pra entender né?

O que você quer? – perguntou Hermione continuando a andar, embora não tenha conseguido dar mais três passos à frente, pois ele a impediu, assim começou a andar para a direita.

**Informação adicional**

**Era o lado da barraca de Cedric.**

Nada demais, senhorita sabe-tudo. – continuou pertubando-a, Jack – Somente vim oferecer minha ajuda com esses baldes pesados...

Hermione parou instantaneamente, mesmo sendo obrigada, pois já estava na frente da barraca onde todos assistiam a cena.

Você tá passando bem? – perguntou a menina deixando os baldes no chão, eles estavam realmente pesados.

O que há de mal em querer ajudar uma garota linda a levar uns baldes cheios d'água? – perguntou galante, houve até uns suspiros vindos da platéia.

**Informação sobre Jack Dawson**

**Ele era um garoto convencido, meio arrogante e rico, um sonserino, além de carregar uma beleza indiscutível para aumentar seu ego. Dono de cabelos curtos, pretos e encaracolados, olhos às vezes verdes outras castanho-claros e de um físico de dar inveja, Jack Dawson não era um dos melhores alunos, mas com certeza sua lábia não deixava a desejar, como era charmoso e articulado se safava da maioria dos castigos e conseguia a maioria das garotas também.**

Você tá brincando com a minha cara, não é? – perguntou Hermione com as mãos na cintura e uma sobrancelha levantada de desdém.

Devo aceitar isso como um sim? – perguntou Jack com uma das mãos na cintura de Hermione e com a outra pegando os dois baldes. Ele era realmente forte!

Do outro lado da briga, mas nada longe, Cedric estava observando a cena, junto com todos os outros que estavam perto da barraca e não tinham mais nada que fazer, não pode negar que começou a sentir uma náusea estranha, provavelmente pelo fato de Dawson ser tão mesquinho e ainda suspirarem por esse troço. Cedric odiava Dawson.

Calma aí! – disse Hermione parando fazendo Jack parar também, este por outro lado só pôde rir dessa garota tão teimosa e incrédula. – O que foi? Perdeu uma aposta? Está em uma aposta? Quer alguma coisa de mim? Porque se for isso esse teatrinho é realmente inútil! – a menina não parava de falar e Cedric não pode evitar um sorriso, que logo se desfez.

Ou talvez quando eu te vi de longe e tomei a iniciativa de falar com você nem tivesse te reconhecido, e quanto o fiz não pude resistir e continuei andando para ver se aquele punho continua tão certeiro quanto no ano passado! - completou ele com um sorriso estonteante, referindo-se ao belo soco que Hermione dera em Draco Malfoy no ano passado, mas ele não faz muito nessa história...

Ele pode ainda ser... – continuou Hermione menos na defensiva. Era incrível o efeito que Jack Dawson tinha sobre as pessoas. – Quer continuar a me atormentar?

Eu adoro desafios! – disse Jack, Cedric parecia querer vomitar. "Como esse garoto é idiota.", pensava.

Você quer levar? Leva! – disse Hermione seguindo para direção da barraca da família Weasley com um Jack cheio de baldes, mas muito satisfeito, atrás de si. Outra coisa que ficava para trás dela era uma platéia tão incrédula quanto Hermione no início daquela conversa.

Ced? Ced? CED! – disse Cho Chang – você ouviu alguma palavra do que eu disse?

Ah... – Cedric tentou numa resposta. Ele deveria parar de começar frases que não sabe com "Ah..." isso entrega totalmente sua desatenção pelo o assunto em questão. – Me desculpe. – disse derrotado.

O que houve? Por que estava olhando para Granger? – perguntou Cho Ciumenta Chang..

Ah! Por Merlin! Eu não sei nem o 1º nome dessa garota! – disse Cedric sincero.

Ok... Desculpa. – disse Cho convencida.

E porque todo esse ciúme? – perguntou galante Cedric.

Ah! Que ciúme que nada! – disse Cho corada. Cedric olhou-a e deu um lindo sorriso. Maravilhoso sorriso. Magnífico sorriso. Dava vontade de dizer "Garoto para de sorrir!"

**Nota sobre Cedric/Cho**

**Ainda não namoravam, eram somente**

**Amigos.**

Vamos, eu te acompanho até sua barraca. – disse Cedric com um abraço em volta do seu ombro.

Fala sério, Mi! – disse Gina histérica. – Jack "Hotson" falou isso?

Jack _Dawson _ disse isso sim. Mas não é nada demais! – disse Hermione sem dar importância ao fato.

Aham. – disse Gina revirando os olhos.

A única coisa que me intrigou nessa história toda foi a tal da Chang. – disse Hermione pensando em Cedric.

Ah! Você vai falar _mesmo _ dela?! – perguntou Gina ciumenta.

Não, Gina. Desculpe... É só que... O que ela vê nesse Diggory? – perguntou Hermione.

É... Um atleta nato? Um ótimo aluno? Um menino super educado? Divertido? Com físico e rosto invejado pelos garotos e desejado pelas garotas? – disse Gina listando as mil qualidades do garoto, como se fosse óbvio. E era. Não era?

Ah, que horror! Parece até que ele é perfeito! – disse Hermione rindo.

E isso é mal? – perguntou Gina com uma sobrancelha levantada.

Claro! Ninguém é perfeito! Pra mim garotos perfeitos acabam se tornando, ou chatos ou meus melhores amigos. – disse a professora Hermione.

Você o acha perfeito? – perguntou Gina com um sorriso malicioso.

Não! Você não viu o quanto cheio de si ele é?! – disse Hermione revoltada, provavelmente lembrando do "Ah..."

Gina olhou para baixo e deu um sorriso leve enquanto pensava na resposta da amiga.

Quer dizer... Ela parece ser tão cheia de si! – Cedric pela centésima vez. – Deve se achar a bruxa mais esperta de Hogwarts! – continua a falar Cedric para o seu melhor amigo, Rudy Steiner.

**Rudy Steiner**

**Um menino extrovertido da Corvinal, batedor do time**

**de quadribol. Olhos azuis e cabelos negros e lisos.**

**Um físico que mostrava com louvor os bens que traz**

**o quadribol. **

**O melhor, e único verdadeiramente, amigo de Cedric,**

**que não se importava se ele era rico ou capitão do time **

**de quadribol.**

Ced! Pára! Você está ficando obcecado por essa Granger! Achei que o seu lance era com a Cho! – disse Rudy deitado de costas na cama vendo Cedric andar de um lado para outro.

E é! – disse Cedric finalmente parando de andar – Só estava colocando minha opinião!

Sua opinião já foi bem colocada! – disse o amigo cortando-o - agora vamos nos arrumar para Copa? Está quase na hora.

É, vai chegar a sua hora! – disse Cedric, Rudy só pôde rir. Assim os dois saíram para ver o jogo.

Já era noite e todos estavam procurando seus lugares para assistir ao grande jogo, isso não deixa e fora o trio Harry, Rony e Hermione, que vinha junto com o resto da família Weasley. O senhor Weasley havia ganhado convites para assistirem ao jogo de camarote e todos estavam muito animados, pelo menos podiam aproveitar enquanto a felicidade durava...

Ao chegarem no camarim viram uma Elfa doméstica sentada sozinha ao lado de uma cadeira vazia, deveria estar esperando seu dono.

Isso é vergonhoso! – disse Hermione injuriada.

Do que você está falando? – perguntou Rony. – Nós temos lugares ótimos. – disse enquanto sentavam na primeira fila do camarote.

Não estou falando dos lugares! – repreendeu-o a garota – Olhe... – disse apontando para a Elfa. – Veja como tem um olhar triste... Os bruxos não deviam abusar assim dessas criaturas!

Ok, Hermione Tereza de Calcutá! – disse o ruivo para a surpresa de Hermione. Harry tinha que parar de dar material trouxa para o ruivo atacar a garota!

Como você pode ser tão insensível? – perguntou sentando-se em seu lugar como os outros e percebendo que ainda faltavam dois lugares vazios ao seu lado.

Como você pode não prestar atenção no jogo do século?! – perguntou o ruivo tirando o onióculo que Harry havia lhe comprado do bolso. Começou a testá-lo, observando o estádio. – Irado! – disse ele girando o botão lateral para fazer a imagem voltar – Posso ver aquele velhote lá embaixo meter o dedo no nariz outra vez... mais uma vez... e mais outra...

Hermione revirou os olhos em total desaprovamento pelo ato infantil de Rony.

Nem começou o jogo ainda! – respondeu a garota, e completou – Pelo visto eu não sou a única... – disse apontando para os dois lugares vazios ao seu lado.

É mesmo! – disse Harry – Eles já deveriam estar aqui!

Eles? Eles que? – perguntou Hermione sem entender.

Essas são as nossas cadeiras? – perguntou Cedric que estava acompanhado por Rudy. Hermione não queria mesmo acreditar.

Claro que não! Você não veio com o seu pai? Vai procurar ele! – disse Hermione. Não! Somente agora Hermione percebera que havia dito e não pensado aquilo.

Ah, então você é a Granger! – disse Rudy estendendo a mão.

Nos conhecemos? – perguntou Hermione atordoada.

Não, mas é como se já conhecesse o Ced já me falou de você! Me chamo Rudy, Rudy Steiner. – disse Rudy e Cedric gelou, "Como ele pode ser tão ser noção?" perguntou a si mesmo.

Me chamo Hermione, Hermione Granger. – disse Hermione finalmente pegando a mão de Rudy.

Tá vendo? Esse primeira parte ele não me disse! – disse Rudy tentando ser agradável, referindo-se ao nome da garota.

Não me surpreende muito... – disse Hermione rindo, pela segunda vez Cedric viu algo lindo nela, além de belos e enigmáticos olhos. Tinha um sorriso que dava vontade de sorrir de volta. Foi o que ele fez, os dois desviaram o olhar e fingiam se interessar pelo gigantesco campo vazio. Rudy olhava de um para o outro... E onde estava Chang nessa história toda? Fora a primeira vez que Rudy não entendera o amigo por tê-lo entendido.

Gente, o jogo ainda não começou! – disse Rudy rindo dos dois que ficaram roxos.

Mas por sorte (se é que podemos chamar isso de sorte) Narcisa Malfoy entrou na sala com seu olhar gélido e feição superior.

Parece que colocaram bosta debaixo do nariz dela! – reclamou Rony. Logo atrás de Narcisa entra Draco Malfoy.

Não é debaixo não, olha... é atrás! – disse Hermione. Todos caíram na gargalhada, inclusive Cedric e Rudy que se sentavam nos lugares ao lado de Hermione. Cedric no lugar exatamente ao seu lado.

Eu não a achei cheia de si! – disse Rudy para Cedric – Ela é bem engraçada, na verdade!

Todos pararam de rir imediatamente e Hermione deu aquele seu olhar maléfico. Cedric tossiu e rapidamente começou a falar.

Ah, Rudy! Que piadista! Você tem uma mente fértil! – disse Cedric tentando se esquivar da situação.

Mas você disse! – falou Rudy e rapidamente parou ao ver o olhar mortificante do amigo. – Você disse que na novela... – todos olharam para ele com cara de interrogação – Não! Eu não vejo novela! Não vejo... – então finalmente decidiu olhar para frente e desistir.

Hermione fez o mesmo que Rudy, sem deixar de dar um olhar de desaprovação para Cedric que depois da garota ter virado revirou os olhos e pôs a mão na cabeça.

Olá todos! – disse um homem ampliando sua voz com a varinha. – Bem vindos à final da quadricentésima vigésima segunda Copa Mundial de Quadribol! Copa Mundial de Quadribol! – gritos espalharam-se por todo estádio. Milhares de bandeiras se agitaram. – E agora, sem mais demora, vamos apresentar... os mascotes do time búlgaro!

Ao lado direito das arquibancadas, que era uma massa compacta vermelha, berrou manifestando sua aprovação.

Que será que eles trouxeram? – comentou o Sr. Weasley, curvando-se para a frente na cadeira. – Ah-há! – ele de repente tirou os óculos e limpou-os depressa nas vestes. – _Veela!_

Que são _Veel..._ ?

Mas cem _veela_ deslizaram pelo campo e pergunta de Harry ficou respondida. _Veela_ eram mulheres... as mulheres mais belas que Harry já vira... sei que não eram – não podiam – humanas. As _veela_ começaram dançar e a cabeça de Harry, Rony e Rudy começaram a ficar vazias. Tudo o que importava no mundo era ver as _veela_ dançarem. Eles começaram a querer pular do camarote.

Harry, Rony que é que vocês estão fazendo? – eles ouviram lá longe a voz de Hermione. Ela os puxou para dentro denovo com uma cara de vomito. Quando as _veela_ param de dançar Hermione pôde falar – _Fracamente_ .

Ao seu lado Hermione ouviu um riso. Um maravilhoso riso. Magnífico riso. Dava vontade de dizer "Quem quer que seja pare de rir!" Ela se virou e encontrou o olhar de Cedric em seu rosto, provavelmente achando sua expressão muito engraçada.

Quer foi? – perguntou Hermione intrigada.

Nada... – disse ele ainda rindo. Cedric não estava em nenhum momento interessado nas _veela_ , o tempo todo estava olhando para Hermione. Para ele muito mais interessante.

Por que você está rindo?! – perguntou Hermione, agora já mais nervosa.

Eu te irritei? – perguntou Cedric parando o riso, preocupado. - Desculpe... não era minha intenção – disse com uma cara linda. Hermione teve vontade de dizer algo como "Oh-onnnn!" e depois abraçar ele e nunca mais soltar.

Não! – disse rapidamente – é que... não gosto de não saber as coisas e quando as pessoas não respondem... – ela começou tentando ao máximo fazer com que ele parasse logo com aquele rosto perfeito dele.

Deu certo, ele parou com o rosto preocupado, mas deu denovo aquele lindo sorriso, mostrando os seus dentes perfeitos. Hermione parou de falar e ficou literalmente olhando para ele.

Que bom... Eu não queria que você tivesse outro motivo para brigar comigo... – disse Cedric ainda sorrindo. Hermione continuou olhando para ele atônita. Até que ele parou de sorrir e olhou meio preocupado para ela. Devia achar que ela tinha algum tipo de problema mental.

Ah... – começou Hermione rapidamente. – Que outros motivos... eu... tenho. – tentou falar isso normalmente, sem sucesso.

Ah! – disse ele colocando a cabeça para trás ainda rindo. Hermione apertou as mãos se segurando para não se atirar nele, pois somente por isso seu coração disparou. – Eu acho que não tivemos o melhor começo. E depois do que meu amigo aqui – disse ele apontando para Rudy, que se virou para eles acenou sorrindo e continuou olhando para o jogo. Hermione não pode deixar de rir com essa ação de Rudy. Um riso totalmente aberto. Foi a vez de Cedric parar de falar.

Você... – tentou continuar Cedric. Quem olhasse a cena dos dois de fora acharia hilária. Ou seja, Rudy estava achando-a hilária.

Eu...? – perguntou Hermione ainda rindo. Cedric respirou profundamente.

Você não vai muito com a minha cara. Principalmente depois do que ele disse. – completou ele finalmente.

Ah... isso. – disse Hermione tentando não ficar nervosa ao lembrar. Isso não passou despercebido por Cedric.

Olha, sinceramente não quero ter uma inimiga como você em Hogwarts. – disse Cedric tentando acalmar as coisas. E deu certo, já que Hermione riu novamente. Cedric sorriu também. Hermione quase morreu, parecia que as coisas que ele fazia tinham muito efeito nela.

Bom... Eu não teria medo de alguém que eu nem sei o primeiro nome. – disse ela tentando fugir de tudo aquilo que sentia.

Ah! – disse Cedric revirando os olhos ainda rindo. – Você é muito rancorosa!

Eu sou o que?! – perguntou Hermione com as mãos na cintura. Cedric não deixou passar por despercebido esse movimento e acabou rindo mais ainda. - Tá rindo de que?! – perguntou Hermione com uma sobrancelha levantada. Cedric riu ainda mais. Até que ela se estressou. – Pára de RIR! – disse Hermione dando um tapa no ombro de Cedric, ele parou imediatamente olhando para ela incrédulo. – Que?! Você não parava de rir! – disse cruzando os braços.

Você me... você... me bateu! – disse ainda pasmo.

Não! Eu bati numa mosca, mas ela fugiu... – disse Hermione sarcástica rindo de si mesma.

Ah, então se é assim... – disse Cedric dando um tapa no ombro de Hermione também, obviamente muito mais de leve do que ela. Hermione olha para ele incrédula.

Você... você... você me bateu! – disse ela apontando pro ombro com os olhos arregalados.

Não! Eu bati numa mosca, mas ela fugiu... – disse Cedric imitando ela perfeitamente. Agora Rudy não prestava a mínima atenção no jogo olhando descaradamente para os dois rindo.

Mas eu sou uma _menina_ ! – disse Hermione ainda incrédula.

Meninas não matam insetos, tem medo deles! – disse Cedric com uma falsa cara zangada. Mas logo depois começou a rir da situação. Dar gargalhadas, na verdade! Ria como se nada no mundo fosse mais engraçado. Hermione parou totalmente hipnotizada por aquele sorriso, por aquele garoto e riu também, mas seu o seu sorriso era mais leve, como um meio sorriso.

Gente olha LÁ! – gritou Rudy para tirar a atenção deles. Os dois olharam para ele assustados.

Que é? – perguntaram os dois juntos. Rudy olhou para ele com uma cara retardada com a boca aberta.

Ah... – olhou para os lados e pega rapidamente o binóculo de Rony. – aquele velho lá embaixo tirando meleca! Já é a quarta! – disse ele olhando pelo binóculo, Rony assente com a cabeça em afirmação.

Rá! Disse que era a quarta! Paga! – falou Rony estendendo a mão para Fred que muito descontente depositou 5 galeões nas suas mãos.

Meninos... – disse Hermione. – Sempre iguais...

Posso saber o que foi que eu fiz? – perguntou Cedric lembrando que ele era um menino. E que menino...

Você bateu numa menina! – disse Hermione virando-se para ele rapidamente esvoaçando seus cabelos, o que fez que seu perfume entrasse pelo corpo de Cedric. Um cheiro delicioso, a vontade do garoto era de puxá-la para mais perto e abraçá-la para sentir esse cheiro.

Você tem um cheiro maravilhoso... – disse Cedric ainda sem recuperar os sentidos. Hermione olhou para ele confusa e logo depois corou fazendo Cedric prestar atenção no que estava fazendo. - Desculpe... – disse rapidamente desviando os olhos para o campo.

A situação não está muito boa para a Bulgária, se eles quiserem sair com um pouco de dignidade acho melhor Krum pegar logo esse pomo de ouro... – disse o comentarista. Uma multidão vermelha começou a gritar para que Krum pegasse o pomo e Hermione levou um susto desviando a sua atenção para o jogo.

Pega logo esse pomo!! – gritava Rudy desesperadamente.

Numa fração de segundos em que Hermione olhou para Rudy e depois outra vez para o campo na frente dela apareceu o tal jogador para quem todos gritavam. Hermione Levou um susto mas pôde prestar atenção no que ele disse.

O que você acha? Devo pegar o pomo? – perguntou ele para Hermione, ela ficou atônita. Haviam balaços sendo atirados na sua direção e muito jogadores tentando tirá-lo do caminho, mas para Krum era como se nada tivesse acontecendo. Desviava-se facilmente de todos.

Hey! Volta pro jogo! – disse Hermione confusa e assustada com as bolas vindo na sua direção.

Então me diga o que fazer. – disse Krum sorrindo.

Rudy pegou Hermione e começou a sacudi-la desesperado.

Fala para ele pegar o pomo! Fala para ele pegar o pomo! – dizia ele sacudindo Hermione. Cedric o afastou somente com uma mão.

É... – disse Hermione confusa. – Vai pegar o pomo! – disse por fim. Krum deu mais um sorriso e como se isso fosse a coisa mais fácil do mundo, ele voou com uma velocidade impressionante para baixo e pegou o pomo, a platéia foi ao delírio.

O telão que estava informando o placar começou a mostrar o rosto de Hermione. Ela olhou incrédula, mas sorriu. Ao seu lado apareceu Rudy colocando o braço no seu ombro sorrindo falsamente, para aparecer no telão também. Cedric o puxa e diz.

Parece que você sabe muito sobre quadribol, não é... – disse Cedric com uma voz rude. Hermione olha para ele e não entende a sua cara zangada. O telão nessa hora foca nos dois, um olhando para o outro por exatos 6 segundos.

Que bonitinho! - disse Rudy apontando para o telão. Cedric e Hermione olham para o telão que agora mostrava os dois de frente, para logo depois voltar ao placar do jogo.

Hermione não falou mais com Cedric até a partida terminar, o que foi rápido. A torcida da Irlanda comemorava e gritava. Então Hermione olhou para baixo, no estádio. Cedric acompanhou cada movimento. De repente ela fica com uma cara séria olhando para baixo e Cedric fica confuso.

Desculpa dizer mas... tem umas 400 garotas olhando pra você e acenando que nem malucas... – disse para logo depois ela mesma acenar e dizer – Oi! Oi! – disse mais com raiva do que mesmo só por brincadeira. Cedric olhou confuso para grupo interminavelmente grande de garotas acenando.

Hermione estava decidindo ser iria sair ou ficaria para ver a idiotice, então Cedric deu um sorriso enorme e perfeito para as meninas e acenou também. Hermione ficou com os joelhos totalmente fracos, o que respondeu a sua pergunta. Ficou olhando para frente, as meninas gritando e olhando uma para as outras histéricas e então Hermione fez o mesmo barulho com a garganta em desaprovação. Depois olhou para o lado de Cedric e seu coração parou. Ele estava a menos de 20 centímetros de seu rosto.

Tá zangada denovo? – perguntou ele rindo. Isso parecia ser muito divertido para ele.

Tô! – disse Hermione para logo depois sair andando. Mais para fugir dos olhos cor de mel de Cedric do que por estar zangada.

Pera aí! – disse ele alcançando-a rapidamente.

O que é? – perguntou ela ainda andando.

Nada ué, só que não tínhamos acabado de conversar... – disse ele acompanhando o ritmo inutilmente rápido de Hermione com facilidade.

Desde quando um bando de garotas histéricas acenando que nem malucas pra você seria um assunto para mim? – perguntou Hermione cética.

Nooossa! Quanta hostilidade! – disse Cedric rindo denovo, com aquele sorriso perfeito pelo fato dela estar aborrecida com isso. Hermione desviou o olhar para baixo olhando seus pés, evitando o sorriso para conseguir ficar séria.

Olha, sinceramente não estou te entendendo. – disse ainda olhando para os sapatos. – Você ha um tempo atrás nem sabia o meu nome e agora está andando atrás de mim, preocupado com o que eu estou pensando ou se estou com raiva de você! – completou Hermione revirando os olhos ao sorrir com a última parte.

Eu não disse que estava preocupado com o que você estava pensando ou se estava com raiva de mim. – disse Cedric olhando para ela com um olhar curioso, que rapidamente se transformou com pequena frustração. – E eu sabia quem você era sim! Mas você concluiu tudo sozinha, precipitadamente. A culpa não foi minha.

Ah, sim, claro! Faça-me rir Cedric! – Hermione tentou esconder o pulo de seu coração ao mencionar o nome dele – Você sempre tenta sair da situação? Nunca pode estar errado em alguma coisa? Precisa _mesmo_ ser o Sr. Perfeito a cada segundo da sua vida? – perguntou agora parando para encarar o seu rosto. Teve uma surpresa. Seu rosto não era de raiva ou repreenda, mas sim triste. Ele estava olhando para baixo e Hermione sentiu uma vontade enorme de ter engolido um sapo para não ter dito aquilo.

Cedric... – disse Hermione baixo. Nesse momento ele olhou para cima recuperando um pouco do seu porte, mas ainda com certa tristeza em seu olhar.

Bom, eu tenho que ser, não é? É o que as pessoas esperam... – disse com um sorriso forçado.

Os dois ficaram assim, em silêncio se encarando por 2 minutos. Nenhum dos dois tinha a coragem para desviar o olhar.

Fala, Mi! – disse uma voz ao longe, muito longe para Hermione, que saltou de seus desvaneios para olhar quem era. Sem antes deixar de perceber a cara de Cedric ficar totalmente rígida e séria, de repente.

Oi... – disse Hermione virando-se para a pessoa em questão.

Queria saber se você tem alguma coisa para fazer agora! – disse ninguém menos que Jack Dawson. Ignorando a presença de Cedric.

Ah... – disse Hermione ainda meio atordoada. – Na verdade, tinha que encontrar com os meninos... – disse lembrando-se de Harry e Rony.

Bom, quem sabe outro dia a gente possa sair, não é? – disse Jack parando com uma mão na parede da saída cruzando as pernas.

É... – Hermione respondeu sem pensar. Não estava no planeta normal agora, estava no planeta Hermione e sempre que isso acontecia, ela não sabia muito bem o que fazia.

Excelente! – disse um muito feliz Jack Dawson. E se afastou sem nem mesmo olhar para o olhar fuzilante de Cedric.

O que você tem com ele? – perguntou ele tão rapidamente que Hermione demorou um segundo para responder.

Quem? – perguntou confusa.

Dawson. – Cedric disse esse nome como se dissesse "câncer".

O que tem ele? – perguntou Hermione ainda sem entender. Cedric olhou com uma cara séria. Hermione optou por responder, sem perguntas. – Eu não sei. Ele do nada apareceu e começou a falar comigo. – disse sinceramente.

Estranho. – a voz de Cedric ainda era séria, mas seu olhar era de tremendo alívio.

Por que ficou desse jeito quando ele chegou? – perguntou Hermione intrigada.

Digamos que não nos damos bem. Eu e o Dawson. – disse Cedric como se isso encerrasse a conversa. Hermione não queria outra briga, então se deu por vencida.

Hmm... – foi a única coisa que Hermione conseguiu falar e também o que achou mais seguro de dizer.

Caminharam um pouco mais em silêncio até que Cedric se manifestou.

Acho que essa é a sua barraca... – disse olhando Harry e os Weasley em volta de uma fogueira rindo e conversando.

Hermione ficou olhando por um tempo. Não percebera que o tempo havia passado enquanto estava com Cedric.

Acho que nos vemos então. – disse Cedric com um pequeno sorriso.

É... a gente se vê. – disse Hermione dando um sorriso também.

Quando estava se preparando para virar Cedric se inclinou e despediu-se de Hermione com um beijo na bochecha. Ela congelou.

Tchau. – disse ele com um sorriso bem maior e se afastou.

Hermione continuou parada no mesmo lugar olhando as costas do garoto enquanto ele se afastava. Que diabos está acontecendo? Isso não foi nada. Hermione vire-se agora para a sua barraca! E assim com um pequeno esforço virou-se e seguiu para junto de todos.

Cedric andava para longe, mas com uma imensa vontade de olhar para trás. Não sabia porque, mas queria ver se ela ainda estava olhando-o, pois sentia seus olhos queimarem as suas costas.

Hey Ced! – disse Rudy alcançando o amigo.

Oi Rudy... – disse Cedric ainda pensativo.

E aí? – perguntou Rudy rindo.

O que está pensando, Rudy? – perguntou Cedric já conhecendo bem esse tipo de sorriso.

Como foi sua conversa com a Granger? – perguntou Rudy, ainda rindo.

Hermione... – corrigiu Cedric sem pensar. Não gostava de chamá-la pelo sobrenome, não se sentia bem, parecia que não a conhecia outra vez. Além de se sentir no direito de chamá-la assim, por alguma razão. O sorriso de Rudy aumentou.

Então já não se odeiam? – perguntou mais uma vez Rudy, só que com um sorriso maior.

Nunca nos odiamos... – disse Cedric casualmente.

Quem diria, hein... Pensei que você morreria gostando da Cho. – falou Rudy com uma pequena careta ao dizer o nome de Cho. Não que ele não gostasse dela, ela era legal, mas ele também não a amava. Era sempre muito tímida e ciumenta demais para Rudy.

Ah... Não estou te entendendo. – disse Cedric com uma expressão confusa parando de andar para olhar para o amigo.

Você e a Granger... – disse Rudy como se fosse óbvio.

O que? Você achou... você acha que... – Cedric não conseguia completar nenhuma das frases, tamanha era a sua surpresa.

Ah, você não gosta dela? – perguntou Rudy um pouco decepcionado. Havia gostado muito de Hermione.

Não! – disse Cedric imediatamente. – Quer dizer, sim... – corrigiu-se rapidamente. Rudy olhou-o sem entender. – Ela parece ser uma pessoa legal e eu _acho_ que começamos uma amizade, mas... Eu não _gosto_ dela.

Hum... – disse Rudy olhando para baixo.

Rudy, eu gosto da Cho há dois anos... – disse Cedric recomeçando a andar. – Você realmente acha que eu me apaixonaria por outra pessoa que eu acabei de conhecer? Ainda mais _ela_ ? – perguntou balançando a cabeça.

Ai! Não é para tanto! Ela bem bonita. – disse Rudy sincero.

É, ela é... – disse Cedric relembrando do sorriso de Hermione. Rudy ficou olhando para ele até que dois segundos depois ele se recompôs. – Mas não é por isso que alguém se apaixona. E ela vive se estressando comigo por nada. – Cedric fez uma careta ao dizer a última frase.

Sei... Então, agora é a sua chance. A chang está bem ali... – disse Rudy apontando para uma garota sorridente de cabelos negros e lisos.

Por favor, Gina! Eu não tenho uma queda pelo Cedric! – disse Hermione já começando a ficar estressada.

Ah, Mi! Você até já o chama pelo primeiro nome! – disse a ruiva rindo.

Eu chamo todo mundo que eu conheço pelo primeiro nome! – disse Hermione revirando os olhos. – Quer dizer, menos o Malfoy. – uma careta ao pronunciar o último nome.

Ok... Então, e o Hotson? – perguntou Gina ainda sorrindo.

Você está realmente mencionando ele como alguém com quem eu poderia namorar? – perguntou Hermione com a sobrancelha levantada.

Tá bem! Nossa, você é difícil hein! – disse Gina quase desistindo. Até que um clarão veio em sua cabeça. – E o Krum?

Krum? Victor Krum? – perguntou Hermione debochada.

Tem alguém mais com o sobrenome Krum? – perguntou Gina desafiando-a. – No mundo? – agora fazendo piada.

Hermione riu e respondeu-a.

Ele não conta! Só estava querendo exibir-se para os demais no estádio. Só isso. – disse lembrando-se de relance tudo o que aconteceu.

Aham. – disse Gina. – Você é muito difícil de agradar! Você tem mil garotos maravilhosos, magníficos, esplendorosos aos seus pés e não aproveita! – continuou Gina irritada.

Hermione deu um sorriso.

Só tenho um Gina. E ele ficaria com qualquer coisa que _parecesse_ uma garota... – disse Hermione rindo.

Gina e Hermione ficaram rindo por um tempo e depois decidiram ir dormir. Ou melhor, desmaiaram enquanto riam.

Levantem! Gina, Hermione! Levantem, é urgente! – Hermione ouviu a Sra Weasley gritar e logo depois que abriu os olhos, ouviu outros gritos. E muitas pessoas correndo.

Hermione levantou correndo e pegou suas roupas, acompanhada por Gina.

Não temos tempo, meninas, apanhem um casaco e saiam! Depressa! – disse a Sra Weasley afobada.

Hermione hesitou por três segundos, olhando para sua camisola de seda rosa. Ela ia somente até um pouco acima dos joelhos, mas vendo o desespero da Sra Weasley pegou sua jaqueta jeans e saiu da barraca correndo.

Lá fora, um grupo compacto de bruxos, que se moviam ao mesmo tempo e apontavam varinhas para o alto, vinha marchando pelo acampamento. Hermione apertou os olhos para enxergá-los... não pareciam ter rostos... então ela percebeu que tinha cabeças encapuzadas e rostos mascarados.

Comensais da morte... – disse Hermione aterrorizada para si.

Hermione olhava com terror para pessoas sendo lançadas ao ar e penduradas de cabeça para baixo, muitas delas bem pequenas. A gritaria foi se avolumando.

Que coisa doentia... – murmurou Rony ao seu lado. Hermione olhou para ele e Harry e os abraçou. – Calma, Hermione... – disse Rony num sussurro.

Vamos ajudar o pessoal do ministério! – gritou o Sr Weasley. – Vocês... vão para floresta e _fiquem juntos._ Irei apanhá-los quando resolvermos este problema aqui!

Gui, Carlinhos e Percy já estavam correndo em direção aos baderneiros.

Anda! – disse Fred, agarrando a mão de Gina e começando a puxá-la para a floresta. Harry, Rony, Hermione e Jorge os acompanharam.

Vultos escuros andavam escondidos pelas árvores; crianças choravam; ecoavam gritos ansiosos e vozes cheias de pânico. Ouviram Rony dar um berro de dor.

Que aconteceu? – perguntou Hermione ansiosa. – Rony, onde você está? Ah, mais que burrice... _Lumus!_

Ela iluminou a varinha e apontou o fino feixe de luz para o caminho. Rony estava esparramado no chão.

Tropecei numa raiz de árvore... – disse ele aborrecido, pondo-se de pé.

Hermione ainda olhava para ele balançando a cabeça, enquanto pessoas os empurravam de um lado para o outro. Um dos empurrões foi tão forte que fez Hermione cair para trás. Havia um barranco entre as árvores e Hermione rolou para baixo. Quando levantou, não estava machucada, somente um arranhão no braço, mas já não sabia onde estava.

Ora, ora... – disse uma voz no escuro. Hermione congelou. – Veja quem temos aqui...

Instantaneamente Hermione procurou por sua varinha em seu bolso. Estava vazio. Seu coração começou a disparar e ela ouvia os passos tornando-se cada vez mais perto.

Por que está tão nervosa? – perguntou o ser no escuro. – Não gosta de brincar? – perguntou com uma gargalhada.

Fique longe de mim! – gritou Hermione, sua voz falhando.

Uh! E o que a senhorita vai fazer? Jogar uma pedra em mim? – perguntou a voz dando mais uma gargalhada.

A respiração de Hermione estava ofegante. Pensava em mil maneiras que poderia desviar do feitiço e talvez rastejar para longe. Ou procurar a sua varinha. Estava disposta a dar um soco na cara dele. Ela ainda tinha uma boa mão.

Os passos pararam e Hermione sabia que essa era a hora.

Que tal uma passeada nos ares? – perguntou a figura. Hermione pôde ver quando a figura levantou a varinha, soube também quando em seu pensamento a figura lançou o feitiço.

Levicorpus.

* * *

**Espero reviews! **


	3. Sorrisos Mútuos

Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

Sorrisos Mútuos.

Protego! – Hermione ouve ao longe enquanto é jogada para o outro lado, caindo de costas.

Ouviu o ser no escuro ser atingido pelo contra-feitiço de seu salvador.

Ah, você quer brincar também? – perguntou a figura.

Estupefaça! – gritou a voz de Cedric, atingindo a figura no centro do peito.

Hermione agora rastejava procurando a sua varinha. Ouviu o ser andar muito depressa e agitar a varinha no ar, olhou instintivamente para Cedric com os olhos arregalados. Virou-se para frente tateando o chão o mais rápido que pôde, encontrou a sua varinha, segurou-a com força e pôs-se de pé.

Houve um barulho ensurdecedor e os dois caíram no chão.

Vocês têm muita sorte... Mas nos encontraremos denovo. E aí você não terá escapatória rapazinho. – disse a figura desaparecendo no escuro.

Em menos de um segundo Cedric e Hermione estavam sozinhos e ofegantes, ela de medo e ele de raiva.

Você está bem? – ele sibilou finalmente para ela, já com a expressão preocupada.

Tô... – disse Hermione meio atordoada – Ai... – sentiu uma dor no braço que havia machucado, mas como era só um arranhão não tinha dado importância. Agora, porém teve a súbita necessidade de segurá-lo.

Seu braço... – disse ele tentando ver o que estava de errado, mas Hermione ainda estava em choque, não por causa da "luta" de agora pouco, ela tinha 3 anos de experiência com Harry sobre isso, mas por ele ter aparecido assim do nada, como quando ela o viu pela primeira vez... Mas agora ele a havia salvado.

Não, não... – sibilou afastando-se inconscientemente perdida em seus próprios pensamentos.

Calma, eu não vou fazer nada – disse tocando-lhe as mãos para que soltasse o braço, diante do seu toque ninguém conseguiria não obedecer. Hermione foi abaixando a mão. – Era o que eu temia... – Ah! Não era tão grave assim! Pensava Hermione, ainda hipnotizada – Está sangrando...

O que?! – perguntou atônita agora olhando para o braço cheio de sangue – Ah, ah , ah – dizia esquizofrênica balançando o braço, depois olhou para as mãos que o seguraram também sujas de sangue – Ah! Não, não, não! – repetia fechando os olhos para não encarar a mancha vermelha.

O que foi? – perguntou ele apressadamente tentando fazer ela parar de se sacudir.

O-D-E-I-O sangue... – disse ela meio encabulada ainda com os olhos fechados.

O que? – ele parecia achar graça.

Não é tão difícil de acreditar... – disse ela abrindo os olhos sem olhar a ferida, nem queria o olhar risonho dele era o mais lindo!

Desculpe, mas... Ouvindo tudo que você enfrentou nesses anos... – ele riu olhando para o chão, por um momento pareceu encabulado por ter encontrado os olhos de Hermione – É bem difícil de acreditar...

Não é que eu desmaie nem nada, só fico nervosa de pensar no que realmente está acontecendo... – ele olhou para ela com a cara de interrogação mais linda do mundo – Quero dizer... – começou a explicar – "O.k, estou perdendo sangue... Oh não! Meu tecido humano foi rasgado e eu estou vazando!" – completou ela arrancando dele mais um sorriso.

Acho que entendi... – disse ele pegando seu braço esquerdo. Porque sempre que ele a tocava ela quase tinha um treco? – Feche os olhos...

O que? – ela perguntou com os olhos arregalados. Quem sabe o que estaria pensando...

Você só faz o contrário do que eu digo não é? – disse ele reparando que ela havia arregalado os olhos e em seguida deslizando as mãos do corte no braço de Hermione para o encontro de suas mão – Não tenha medo, eu não mordo! – disse e ela relaxou o físico, mas logo em seguida ele não resistiu em acrescentar baixo – Forte...

Ahh... – começou Hermione, mas não disse nada, por algum motivo masoquista que ela não sabia qual era, gostou de ter ouvido isso. Fechou os olhos.

Alguns segundos depois ela já sentia a pele cicatrizar e a varinha dele passava por onde restava de mancha do seu sangue limpando.

Já? – perguntou ainda de olhos fechados. Cedric olhou para cima, mas não respondeu ficou simplesmente olhando ela de olhos fechados e impulsivamente se viu inclinado em direção a ela. Hermione pensou ter sentido alguém a milímetros de sua face, mas logo depois ouviu numa distancia razoável.

Já, pode abrir os olhos! – disse ele sorrindo, mas por algum motivo seus olhos pareciam transmitir que ele estava refreando alguma reação hormonal muito estúpida.

Obrigada... – disse Hermione olhando para o machucado já cicatrizado e sua roupa limpa – Vezes dois né! – disse sorrindo abertamente. Ele sempre olhava para baixo quando ela sorria, mas ela não percebia esse ato involuntário.

Como? – perguntou ele ainda mirando o chão. Foi quando ela percebeu que ele não a estava olhando nos olhos.

Acha mesmo que o chão vai te responder? – perguntou rindo dele, ela não era muito de disfarçar então pra que fingir que não dele que ela estava rindo?

Pelo menos o chão não faz isso comigo... – sibilou ele levando a cabeça, agora olhando pra ela.

Não faz o que? –perguntou ainda rindo um pouco. Pela a expressão de uma segundo e imperceptível de Cedric ela não devia ter ouvido isso, ou melhor, ele não devia ter falado em voz alta.

Reduzir meu ego de pouquinho em pouquinho, toda vez que eu encontro com ele! – disse rindo disfarçadamente com alivio por ter se safado.

Ah, por Merlin! – disse Hermione com as mãos na cabeça – Eu rir de você não vai MESMO diminuir seu ego... Quer dizer, fala sério!

Tô falando! – disse ele meio impressionado com a resposta dela.

Quando você voltar para seu "meio" – disse ela provavelmente referindo-se ao bando de admiradores(as) que ele possuía. – Essa sensação de um segundo do seu ego diminuído vai desaparecer como se nunca tivesse existido.

Ele olhou para ela sério e depois sua expressão se suavizou.

É, tem razão! – disse Cedric fazendo _ela_ ficar surpresa. – Obrigado por me lembrar. – disse rindo da cara de Hermione.

Cedric começou a andar na frente. Hermione ficou chocada e começou a correr atrás dele.

Hey! Hey! – gritou Hermione, já que não conseguia alcançá-lo.

Cedric deu um meio-sorriso perfeitamente perfeito por causa da reação de Hermione, correndo atrás dele. Porém não olhou para trás, nem parou de andar. Só diminuiu o ritmo.

O que você está fazendo andando aí na frente? – perguntou ela confusa.

Vou encontrar com os meus amigos ué! Eles vão me fazer sentir bem melhor... – disse ele se vingando de Hermione a cada palavra. Mas com um tom brincalhão nos olhos.

Mas... você vai me deixar aqui sozinha? – perguntou Hermione tentando não parecer tão vulnerável.

Você não precisa de mim! – disse falando só para deixar ela com raiva, afinal, _todas_ as garotas precisavam dele.

Não preciso mesmo! – disse Hermione sincera. Cedric parou na mesma hora atônito olhando para ela. – Geralmente eu sou "o herói" da história, não preciso que você fique cuidando de mim, só achei que burrice você ter uma chance única de inverter o papel comigo e jogar fora desse jeito. – disse Hermione dando um fora, cheia de si.

Você está errada. – disse elee parando na frente da garota olhando-a sério. – Você _precisa_ de mim por perto. Vai que você encontra outro comensal como aquele. – disse dando um pequeno sorriso perfeito.

Eu não preciso da sua ajuda para acabar com ele! Você não precisa me proteger. – disse Hermione na defensiva.

Cedric olhou-a com um olhar divertido, e abriu um enorme sorriso que deixou Hermione totalmente tonta.

Eu sei... Eu ia ter que proteger ele. – disse ainda sorrindo. Então virou e continuou a andar.

Hermione ficou imóvel por alguns minutos, ainda atordoada com o sorriso e com o que Cedric lhe dissera. Abriu um enorme sorriso involuntário e começou a andar na direção dele.

Depois de uma hora Cedric e Hermione conseguiram encontrar os outros meninos. Para eles não haviam passado nem cinco minutos juntos.

HERMIONE! – gritaram Harry e Rony correndo em sua direção.

Você está bem? – perguntou Gina.

Pessoal, calma! Eu tô bem! Eu só caí... – disse Hermione depois de abraçar a todos.

Ficamos assustados, Mi. – disse Jorge.

Hermione sorriu.

Eu to bem. Cedric me achou... – disse Hermione rindo para o próprio. Ele retribuiu meio encabulado.

Ah! O Cedric te achou... – disse Rudy aparecendo atrás de todos com uma cara risonha.

Eu acabei topando com um comensal e estava sem varinha, porque a minha tinha caído, então ele me salvou. – explicou Hermione.

Que ato não é? – perguntou Rudy rindo para Cedric, que retribuiu o sorriso. Meio envergonhado.

Que sorte hein, Mi. – disse Gina olhando a amiga com olhos significativos.

Ora, o garoto perfeito vai em busca de sua donzela. Que original... – disse uma voz nas sombras. - Sinceramente, Diggory, achei que você tinha mais classe. Pelo menos a Chang não tem uma vassoura na cabeça.

Todos se viraram rapidamente. Draco Malfoy estava sozinho perto deles, encostado a uma árvore, numa atitude de total descontração. Os braços cruzados, parecia ter estado a contemplar a cena no acampamento por uma abertura entra as árvores.

Rony disse a Malfoy que fosse fazer uma coisa que Hermione sabia que o amigo jamais teria se atrevido a dizer na frente da Sra Weasley.

Cedric olhou para Malfoy com uma cara de ódio e fechou os punhos das mãos para se segurar.

Olha a boca suja Weasley – disse Malfoy, seus olhos claros reluzindo. – Não é melhor se apressar, agora? Não quer que descubram a _sua amiga_, não é?

Ele indicou Hermione com a cabeça e, neste instante, ouviu-se no acampamento uma explosão ensurdecedora outra vez, como a de uma bomba, e um relâmpago verde iluminou momentaneamente as árvores à volta deles.

Que é que você quer dizer com isso? – perguntou Hermione em tom de desafio.

Granger, ele estão caçando _trouxas_ – disse Malfoy. – Você vai querer mostrar suas calcinhas no ar? Porque se quiser, fique por aqui mesmo... eles estão vindo nessa direção, e todos vamos dar boas gargalhadas.

Cedric ainda não tinha prestado atenção no que Hermione estava vestindo. Olhou-a de lado percebendo sua camisola de seda rosa curta. Demorou o olhar nas pernas da menina, até perceber que Harry o encarava desconfiado e voltar a sua posição.

Hermione é bruxa – rosnou Harry.

Faça como quiser, Potter – disse Malfoy sorrindo maliciosamente. – Se você acha que eles não são capazes de identificar um Sangue-Ruim, fique onde está.

Você é que devia olhar a sua boca suja! – gritou Rony. Todos os presentes sabiam que "Sangue-Ruim" era uma palavra muito ofensiva a uma bruxa ou bruxo de pais trouxas.

Deixa pra lá, Rony – disse Hermione depressa, agarrando o amigo pelo braço para contê-lo, quando ele fez menção de avançar em Malfoy.

Ouviu-se um estampido do outro lado das árvores maior do que qualquer um dos anteriores. Cedric já queria arrastar Hermione dali o mais rápido possível.

Várias pessoas gritaram.

Malfoy deu um risinho abafado.

Eles se assustam fácil, não é? – disse com fala mole - Imagino que papai disse a você para se esconderem? Que é que ele está fazendo, tentando salvar os trouxas?

Onde estão os _seus_ pais? – perguntou Harry, a raiva crescendo – Lá no acampamento usando máscaras é isso?

Malfoy virou o rosto para Harry ainda sorrindo.

Ora... se eles estivessem eu não te falaria, Potter.

Ah, anda gente – disse Hermione com um olhar de repugnância para Malfoy.

Fica com essa cabeçorra lanzuda abaixada, Granger. – caçoou Malfoy.

Hermione ia falar para irem embora outra vez, mas não conseguiu começar a sua fala. Foi interrompida por um movimento rápido vindo de seu lado. Quando se deu por si viu Malfoy caído no chão com o nariz sangrando e Cedric segurando o punho. Olhou de um para o outro surpresa.

Diggory! – Malfoy levantou e estava a ponto de atacar Cedric, que em um segundo já estava com a varinha em posição de ataque.

Ouve outro bombardeio e Malfoy olhou para trás.

Seu dia chegará Diggory. – foi o que ele disse antes de desaparecer.

Ai Merlin! – disse Hermione andando para o lado de Cedric. – Você está bem?

Tô. – disse Cedric sério.

Poxa Cedric, você não pode passar um dia sem levar ameaças de morte? – perguntou a garota ainda preocupada, pois ele não a deixava ver seu punho.

Não quando estou perto de você. – disse Cedric num tom mais leve.

Todos estavam olhando a cena meio pasmos. Algo como... Desde quando eles eram amigos? _Amigos._

Ced, acho melhor começarmos a andar. – disse Rudy tentando tirar a atenção de todos dos dois.

Cedric assentiu com a cabeça e suavemente pegou o braço de Hermione e conduziu-a para sua frente. Hermione sentiu um arrepio por todo o braço. E ficou feliz por Cedric não ter mencionado. Mas ele _percebeu._

Todos estavam andando em grupo e estava meio difícil para Hermione chegar perto de Cedric e perguntar o que estava na sua cabeça desde quando ele a salvou. Até que uma hora, ficaram ele e Rudy mais para trás. Hermione desacelerou o passo para ficar ao seu lado.

Hey, Mi. – cumprimentou Rudy sorrindo.

Oi Rudy... – respondeu Hermione também sorrindo.

Oi... – disse Cedric sorrindo. Os joelhos de Hermione ficaram fracos e ela cai pra frente. Cedric a segura na hora exata. – Cuidado... Nossa, você tem mesmo uma cisma em cair... – diz ainda sorrindo.

Aham... – diz Hermione ruborizando.

Você concorda? – pergunta Rudy confuso.

Cedric está ainda sorrindo e Hermione ainda está em seus braços. Ele queria entender porque ela tinha tido aquela reação ao seu toque. O arrepio.

Gente, tomara que tenha torta! ADORO TORTA! – gritou Rudy para fazer eles saírem de qualquer dimensão que estivessem e voltassem para o mundo mágico.

Cedric solta delicadamente Hermione e os dois olham meio confusos para Rudy. Pensando que ele era retardado ou coisa assim. Bem, Cedric já estava acostumado.

Ah, é um curso que eu fiz para me lembrar das coisas. Eu grito para não esquecer. – disse Rudy como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

Hermione olha bem para cara dele e cai na gargalhada. Daquelas que você não controla e não consegue parar. Você ri por ouvir você mesmo rindo. Cedric olhou-a rir e ficou hipnotizado, rindo junto, num sorriso cauteloso como se cada som emitido na risada de Hermione precisasse ficar em sua memória sempre.

OLHA A BABA! – gritou Rudy olhando para Cedric. Hermione olhou para o próprio e começou a rir mais ainda. Cedric olhou para o chão encabulado.

Não! Não fica assim! – disse Hermione involuntariamente colocando sua mão no rosto de Cedric. Ele tremeu.

APAIXONA... – Rudy ia gritar e num reflexo incrivelmente rápido Cedric tapa a boca dele antes que possa terminar.

Ced... – chama cabelos lisos e pretos ao longe.

#¨&¨# - o que foi pronunciado por Rudy só pode ser pronunciado pelo o que ele conseguiu emitir depois, já que Cedric tampava sua boca. – Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

Aqui! – respondeu Cedric chamando Cho.

Ah! Graças a Merlin! – Cho empurrou, EMPURROU, Hermione e se jogou nos braços de Cedric.

Simpática, né? – disse Hermione entredentes – Adoro ela!

Rudy não pôde deixar de rir.

Muitas cabanas foram incendiadas! – disse Cho. – Inclusive a nossa!

Cedric olha aterrorizado.

Que? Estão bem? Meu pai? Onde ele está? – perguntou aflito.

Não, ele está bem. Estava ajudando com os comensais. – disse Cho para acalmá-lo. – Os mais velhos estão ajudando a "limpar a bagunça" cada menor vai ser levado para uma barraca que não foi destruída com a supervisão de um responsável.

Nós devíamos estar lá, temos o direito de saber o que está acontecendo. – disse Hermione referindo-se a "reunião" dos mais velhos.

Você _gosta_ do drama, não é? – disse Cho encarando Hermione. – Você não pode ficar nem uma vez sem se meter no que não é seu assunto.

Cedric olhou para Cho com uma cara confusa e de reprimenda e Rudy olhava de uma para outra esperando o momento em que as duas iam começar a se atracar. Ele apostava na Mione.

É,eu não tô acostumada a ficar sentada de braços cruzados sem fazer nada... – disse Hermione, as ultimas palavra com desprezo. – que _preste_.

Uhhhh! – disse Rudy. Cedric deu uma cotovelada nele.

Meninas eu... – tentou começar Cedric mas foi interrompido por Cho.

É isso que deveríamos fazer, somente esperar. – rebateu Cho.

Se bem me lembro o mundo bruxo só sobreviveu por causa das pessoas que tiveram coragem de agir por uma causa maior. Tiveram medo de arriscar suas vidas. – Hermione estava falando, mas Cho interrompeu.

Como pode dizer que eles foram corajosos se tiveram medos? – perguntou Cho debochada.

Ter coragem não é a ausência do medo, é somente o fato de que tem algo mais importante do que o medo. – finalizou Hermione, com sua mania de professora.

Uhul! Bravo! – disse Rudy batendo palmas. Cedric deu outra cotovelada nele. A tensão estava aumentando até que...

Uma menina bonita e filosófica... que sorte eu tenho! – disse Jack chegando por trás de Hermione, falando do seu ouvido. Hermione leva um susto e vira para trás ficando a 3 centímetros do seu rosto, mas chegando logo para trás por impulso.

Cedric fecha os punhos outra vez. E morde os dentes.

O que você está fazendo aqui? – disse Cedric numa voz que assustou até Rudy.

Não te disseram Ced? – perguntou Jack debochado. – Eu vou passar a noite com a Mi! – disse risonho.

O que?! – perguntou Cedric com a voz fria. Sua mão se deslocando para a varinha.

O QUE?! – perguntou Hermione escandalosa.

Jack deu um risinho malicioso.

Não, na mesma barraca. – disse ele.

Como assim? – perguntou Hermione com um tom ainda um pouco escandaloso.

A minha foi queimada e me resignaram para a barraca 23b. É a sua. – disse todo contente.

Espera! – disse Cho como se fosse morrer. E Cedric segurou pela cintura.

O que foi? – perguntou preocupado. Hermione fez uma careta.

Barraca 23b? 23b?! – perguntou Cho ainda sem acreditar e ninguém ali estava entendo o que estava acontecendo.

Cho, você está me deixando preocupado. – disse Cedric sério.

É... é aonde _nós_ vamos ficar. – respondeu ainda incrédula.

Sério? – perguntou Cedric com uma expressão indecifrável. Ao olhar para Jack seu olhar se tornou frio.

Sério...? – perguntou Jack desapontado.

Sério?! – perguntou Rudy animado.

Sério. – respondeu Cho séria.

Esta vai ser uma looonga noite. – suspirou Hermione começando a andar na frente de todos.

Depois de muito andar, muitas cantadas de Jack e Cho rindo para Cedric e mexendo em seus cabelos perfeitos, chegaram na barraca.

Você dorme vestida assim todos os dias? – perguntou Jack para Hermione em mais uma cantada. Não se encabulando nem um pouco em ficar DESCARADAMENTE olhando para as pernas da garota.

Hermione corou.

O quê ? – perguntou Hermione sem jeito, puxando a camisola para baixo.

Porque se for assim eu vou querer dormir todos os dias na sua barraca! – disse Jack com um sorriso malicioso e perfeito.

É... – Hermione ainda não conseguia pensar. Estava envergonhada e fascinada com o sorriso de Jack. Gina tinha razão, ele era realmente bonito.

Mi, você pode ir ajudar a mamãe a pegar mais travesseiros? Você é boa em feitiços. – disse Rony escondendo o desprezo por Jack em sua voz.

Eu te ajudo! – disse Jack rapidamente.

É melhor todos ajudarem. – disse Sra Weasley totalmente aérea a situação.

Todos foram para dentro da barraca ajudar. Cedric e Cho riam de algum comentário do rapaz, enquanto trocavam fronhas e mais fronhas.

Ahahaha... Ced você é tão engraçado! – disse Cho com um riso histérico e irritante.

Do lado oposto ao deles estavam Hermione e Gina trocando fronhas de travesseiros também.

Ahahaha... Olha Ced, você tem cotovelos! – disse Hermione numa imitação debochada de Cho.

Gina riu.

Essa garota parece perfeita, né? – perguntou Gina enquanto olhava Harry encarando Cho.

Ela é... diferente. – disse Hermione tentando ser legal com a Cho.

Ah, Mi! Ela é linda. – disse Gina derrotada.

Mas você tá assim por que? Ela só tem olhar para os "cotovelos" do Cedric. – disse Hermione consolando a amiga.

É. Isso de certo modo também é ruim, não é? Ele fica triste. – disse Gina melancólica.

Ah Gina! Nem vem! Você vai sair dessa fossa AGORA! Eu já disse que você tem que sair com outros meninos, assim o Harry te nota um dia. E essa Chang aí nem é grande coisa! Menininha mais chata! Parece que tem déficit de atenção! – disse Hermione balançando uma fronha.

Eu sei. – disse Gina olhando para as costas de Hermione significativamente.

Então... Você não tem que se importar com isso. Ela morre por aqueles músculos definidos... sem falar nos olhos cor de mel... – começou Hermione viajando, até que percebeu o olhar da amiga. - Quê? – perguntou e Gina apontou para trás dela com a cabeça. - Ele tá atrás de mim né? – perguntou Hermione.

Gina balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. Cedric inclina a cabeça para frente com a intenção de falar algo para Gina, zoando Hermione. No mesmo segundo Hermione vira para trás disposta a não demonstrar a vergonha que estava sentindo. Mas acabou se encontrando com os olhos cor-de-mel mais perto do que nunca.

Ah... – começou Cedric atordoado olhando os olhos castanhos de Hermione.

Oi... – responde Hermione num sussurro.

Mas Ced já estava aqui! Você não precisa dizer oi! – disse Rudy chegando com mais fronhas.

Eu sei... – disse Hermione não conseguindo desviar o olhar.

Não tem problema... – diz Cedric num meio-sorriso avassalador. Os dois ficam meio que rindo pro outro.

Gina olha pra Rudy e Rudy para Gina, que olham para Cedric e Hermione.

Então... Eu acho que eu vou trocar de par! Eu to entediada com a Mi. E ela não me entende! – disse Gina levantando para sair.

Eu também vou! Que fiquem os dois trabalhando juntos! O Cedric não me entende! – disse Rudy andando com fingida indignação.

Cedric olhou para o lado e Hermione pensou que ele iria dizer algo como "Eu não te entendo? Tá maluco?"

Mas você não é o meu par! – disse Cedric ao invés do óbvio. Hermione não pode deixar de rir denovo o que chamou a atenção de Cedric de volta para o seu rosto.

Não tem problema! - disse Gina rindo.

É! Cho! Vem cá que a gente tem um trabalhinho pra você na parte escura da floresta! – disse Rudy andando em direção da própria.

Cedric e Hermione ainda estavam se olhando quando Hermione conseguia falar.

É... Você pode pegar? – perguntou Hermione saindo do transe mais facilmente, já tinha lidado com garotos lindos e perfeitos antes. Ele não era diferente. _Não era._

Com certeza. – respondeu Cedric hipnotizado pela garota. Na cabeça dele a palavra "pegar" não estava no seu sentido habitual.

Hermione riu.

As fronhas... – disse ainda rindo, meio sem jeito.

Ah, claro... – disse Cedric chegando um passo para trás corando.

Obrigada. – disse Hermione e pegou um travesseiro. Cedric fez o mesmo.

Então... Como está o braço? – perguntou ele puxando assunto.

Está bem. Graças a você. – disse Hermione casualmente. Cedric sentiu um "baque" eu seu coração.

Você não precisava de mim. – disse Cedric com um sorriso tímido.

Não, não precisava. – concordou Hermione rindo. – Mas mesmo assim você estava lá. – terminou sorrindo.

Cedric sorriu olhando-a.

Por falar nisso... – disse Hermione pensativa. – O que _exatamente_ você estava fazendo ali? – perguntou intrigada.

Cedric parou de supetão o que estava fazendo e olhou para Hermione indeciso.

Isso, não posso te contar... – disse Cedric com a mão no pescoço.

Sério? – perguntou Hermione jogando o travesseiro na cama. – Você sabe como eu fico nervosa quando não sei das coisas... – disse numa fingida ameaça. Cedric riu.

Não, por favor! Não fique zangada. – disse levantando as mãos em defesa. – É só que... é uma coisa delicada e se você contar pra alguém, vai ferrar comigo. – disse ele por fim olhando nos olhos de Hermione.

E você acha que eu vou ficar falando pra todo mundo o que você me disse? Fala sério, Cedric, você já tem milhões de admiradoras para fazer isso com você. – disse Hermione sorrindo com a última parte.

Você é impossível... – respondeu Cedric rindo.

Eu sei. Agora me fala. – retrucou Hermione ansiosa.

Cedric hesitou por um momento.

Ok. – disse ele – Mas vai ficar entre nós. – disse olhando-a significativamente.

Juro. – disse Hermione tentando não transparecer o quanto ficou arrepiada por ouvi-lo dizer "nós".

Bom... Quando eu ouvi que os comensais estavam atacando eu quis ir lutar com os outros, já sou maior idade, oras! – disse ficando meio frustrado. – Mas a... Cho – nessa hora Cedric olhou para cima para ver a expressão de Hermione e deu um leve sorriso quando a viu fazendo uma careta. – Ela me pediu para não ir. Que eu ficasse com eles. Estava realmente preocupada. Eu não consegui dizer não, então disse para ela que iria procurar Rudy e já ia, mas... Fui para o lado dos comensais e daí eu achei você. – terminou tirando os olhos do travesseiro e olhando para Hermione.

Hermione estava olhando para ele com um pequeno sorriso.

Ah, não acho que tenha sido certo você mentir para ela. Mas, eu faria o mesmo. – falou Hermione ainda rindo. Cedric também riu.

Não duvido. – respondeu Cedric rindo.

Meninos! – disse Sra Weasley animada. - Todos para as camas agora!

Todos os meninos se ofereceram para dormir no chão, para dar lugar para as meninas dormirem. Mas iria faltar uma cama.

Aqui, Cho, você pode dormir aqui. – disse Harry apontando para cama de Hermione.

Obrigada, Harry – respondeu Cho.

Pronto, agora todas as meninas têm cama! – disse Harry satisfeito.

Hermione olhou para Harry.

Ah, Harry... – começou Hermione. Harry se virou e Hermione olhou para cara dele com uma expressão do tipo "Qual foi?"

Quê? – perguntou Harry sem entender.

Se vocês _ainda_ não perceberam... eu realmente _sou_ uma menina. – respondeu Hermione com as mãos na cintura.

Cedric ri ao fundo, provavelmente lembrando de quando havia dado um tapa nela.

Ah... Mi foi mal. – disse Harry meio sem jeito.

Tenho certeza de que Hermione não se importaria em dormir no chão. – disse Gina e Hermione não entendeu.

Não me importaria? – perguntou Hermione.

Só pode ter um problema, Cedric, já que você tem o maior colchão se importaria em dividir com a Mi? – perguntou Gina com os olhos brilhando.

Hermione estava pronta para protestar quando.

Não, não me importo. – disse Cedric e logo depois sorriu para Hermione.

Então, problema resolvido. – disse Gina – Boa noite. – e depois virou para o lado.

Ela iria sofrer muito quando acordasse de manhã, principalmente se dependesse de Hermione.

Boa noite. – disse Hermione entredentes.

Todos estavam tomando os seus lugares quando Jack chegou ao lado do colchão de Hermione, ou melhor, de Cedric.

Oi, Mi – cumprimentou Jack e sentou ao lado dela.

Oi Jack. – respondeu sorrindo. Instintivamente puxou sua camisola para baixo.

Então, estava pesando... – o olhar malicioso de Jack voltou – Se você gostaria de dormir comigo, sabe, no mesmo colchão. Por que eu percebi no jogo que você não se dá muito bem com Cedric. – completou com um sorriso. Hermione fica meio hipnotizada.

Não Dawson. – respondeu Cedric sério e num tom que Hermione nunca ouvira.

Não estou falando com você, Diggory. – respondeu Jack, num tom seco, mas nem de longe que nem o de Cedric.

Mas eu estou falando, Dawson. Hermione não vai dormir com você. Vai ficar comigo. – Cedric praticamente rosnou isso na cara de Jack. Ele não estava sugerindo, estava ordenando.

Desculpa, o que? – perguntou Hermione indignada.

Você não é ninguém para decidir isso Diggory. Achei que já tinha aprendido isso da última vez. – respondeu Jack, obviamente tentando machucar Cedric.

Hello! Eu tô aqui! – disse Hermione já nervosa.

_Você_ devia olhar a sua boca, Dawson, se você _realmente_ lembra-se do que aconteceu da última vez. – retrucou Cedric. Palavras de ódio saíam de sua boca.

PAREM! – gritou Hermione. Os dois se assustaram e olharam para ela. – Eu tô aqui, sabiam?! Será que eu posso opinar em alguma coisa sobre isso? – perguntou irritada por estarem tentando decidir por ela. Como se ela não tivesse opinião. Por favor, né século XXI!

Hermio... – tentou começar Cedric.

Hermione nada! – gritou ela. – Eu não vou dormir com nenhum dos dois! Vocês são ridículos! – terminou vermelha. E assim saiu andando.

Viu o que você fez? – perguntou Jack, mas Cedric já estava na entrada da barraca, atrás de Hermione.

Hey, Hermione! Espera! Espera! Que droga, Hermione ESPERA! – gritou Cedric.

Hermione parou de andar, mas continuou de costas.

Olha... Me desculpe. Eu não quis em nenhum momento fazer você se sentir reprimida. É só que... o Dawson não é uma pessoa na qual você deva confiar. – disse Cedric chegando mais perto de Hermione parando em suas costas.

Eu acho que isso eu é que tenho que decidir, não? – perguntou Hermione ainda de costas.

Eu sei. Hermione, eu não agüentei ver como ele estava falando com você. Eu... não quero que ele te machuque. – confessou Cedric com a cabeça baixa.

Você não precisa _sempre_ me salvar, sabe? – perguntou Hermione virando-se para ele. Cedric ficou aliviado ao ver que, mesmo com o rosto sério, a raiva havia saído de seus olhos.

Eu sei. – respondeu Cedric. – Mas isso não quer dizer que eu não estarei lá para te salvar. – disse Cedric e riu.

Hermione não conseguiu ser indiferente a _isso_ e sorriu. O sorriso dela e de Cedric sustentaram-se, fico até surpresa de escrever isso sobre duas pessoas que acabaram de se conhecer, calorosamente como o de um casal... que se _**apaixonara**_? Ai! O amor... mas que droga de sentimento que sempre quando pensamos que o conhecemos nos prega uma peça e muda todo nosso conceito sobre ele! Mas não se alarme leitor, esses dois não estão apaixonados... Como eu disse, acabaram de se conhecer.

Parece que vai... – disse Hermione finalizando mais um dos "momentos sorrisos mútuos de Hermione e Cedric" – Você quer me fazer um favor? – perguntou atropelando as palavras que nem haviam saído da boca de Cedric ainda.

Depende... – ele a olhou risonho e meio desconfiado.

Você faz ou não? – perguntou ela com adrenalina correndo nas veias.

Me diz o que você quer que eu faça primeiro! – disse ele não dando o braço a torcer – Eu não vou aceitar nada que você me peça se eu não souber o que é _primeiro_!

Estou planejando entrar na floresta... – começou a garota ansiosa – Enquanto todos já foram dormir...

Por que você faria isso? – perguntou Cedric não querendo acreditar mesmo sabendo a resposta.

Vamos procurar o idiota que nos ameaçou hoje e mostrar o que eu posso fazer de varinha na mão! – disse com os olhos brilhantes, quase que em delírio.

O que? Você está doida?! – perguntou Cedric fingindo indignação, pois era exatamente isso que ele planejava fazer quando todos fossem dormir... exceto pela... – Presença da garota SUICIDA andando ai na frente! – completou em voz alta.

Hermione já estava a uma certa distância, indo sozinha em direção a floresta. Bem, se dependesse do garoto correndo atrás dela o mais rápido que podia, ela não estaria sozinha... nem um momento.

Pára de correr! – disse Cedric alcançando Hermione facilmente enquanto a garota não parava por mais esbaforida que estivesse.

Eu... não... – dizia ofegante – Pra quê? Para você... me levar... de volta para a...

Não vou te levar a lugar nenhum. – disse Cedric bloqueando o caminho de Hermione e obrigando-a a parar, ela ia morrer se continuasse correndo – Só acho que você não vai conseguir enfrentar comensal nenhum sem ar do jeito que está!

Ah é... Pois saiba... que eu... já tive que enfrentar muita coisa depois de correr muito! – disse ainda respirando pesadamente.

O.k , entendi! Você é forte o bastante para enfrentar qualquer coisa e, de acordo com esse ultimo sermão que me deu, a qualquer hora! – disse dando um meio sorriso que logo se abriu em um inteiro e fascinante.

Você está achando que é brincadei... – começou em um tom alto, alto demais, de repente tudo rodou e ela perdeu o equilíbrio.

Pronta para um BUM num chão bem duro Hermione apertou os olhos, mas logo se viu nos braços de um príncipe encantado... Sinceramente! A essa altura ninguém além _dela_ pensaria que ela iria cair.

Você está bem? – perguntou Cedric arrependido de ter feito piada dela.

Sentindo-se culpado não é? – começou Hermione recuperando o sentido – Bem feito! Ai! – reclamou da pontada que sentiu na cabeça, algo rápido e sem importância que passou rapidamente.

Bem feito! Isso é por ser má! – disse Cedric rindo e brincando com Hermione ainda nos braços.

O.k... – diz Hermione rindo e encostando o rosto sem querer e seu peito.

Ela sentiu o braço dele tremer e tamanha foi sua surpresa por _ele_ ficar nervoso por algo tão simples que ela levantou de supetão e começou a ajeitar as roupas, ele parecia não querer olhar para cima.

Vai ficar olhando pro chão para sempre? – perguntou rindo olhando ele parado feito pedra perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos.

Eu não perderia a diversão por nada! – disse levantando a cabeça também sorrindo.

E os dois se foram, correndo floresta adentro por entre as árvores, raízes e galhos traiçoeiros atrás de um ser encapuzado do qual não sabiam nada que o diferenciasse dos outros comensais. Sim, era estúpido mas enquanto corriam não parecia ser... A adrenalina apoderava-se de todos os sentidos que possuíam, aquilo era burrice, não autorizado e suicida mas o que eles desejavam no momento.

Barulho entre os arbustos. Cedric que estava muito à frente de Hermione parou abruptamente... Bem o resto você já pode imaginar. BUM!

Ai! – resmungou Hermione no chão.

Shhhuu! – reprimiu-a Cedric caído no chão do lado de Hermione, também sentindo dor, mas sem fazer escândalo.

Shhhuu você! – disse levantando-se.

Você não consegue ficar calada por um segundo?! – disse já de pé ao seu lado tentando prestar atenção a algo que ela não via.

Quem te convidou para vir? – perguntou indignada com o "CALA A BOCA?!" educado dele.

Você... – ele olhou rindo para ela por um segundo e depois se levantou voltando sua atenção para o mesmo barulho que ouvira antes que havia se manifestado denovo, Hermione como estava muito zangada não ouvira.

Bem... já vi que não devia ter feito isso... – disse com as mãos na cintura, ele simplesmente ignorava o "ataque" dela, mas prestava toda a atenção na sua mania de mandona, botar a mão na cintura era um sinal disso.

Ah não...? – disse em um tom baixo, quase sussurrando.

Você está obviamente mais acostumado com uma garota educada e perfeitinha feito uma bonequinha... Alguém como a _Chang_, talvez... – disse a ultima parte com _muita_ dificuldade e não sabia por que se era a verdade.

É, a Cho é mesmo meu tipo de garota... – disse prestando toda a atenção na conversa que se seguia.

Foi o que eu disse não? – disse Hermione levantando o queixo desafiadoramente, como uma guerreira. – Ela não é nada parecida comigo... Eu _com certeza___ não faço o tipo dela!Você não esta muito acostumado. – A alguém que fale por si próprio! Pensou.

Não consigo ver você como o "tipo" de ninguém... – disse ele casualmente, mas Hermione se sentiu meio ofendida com isso. Cedric ao perceber sua expressão logo acrescentou – Não sei se haveria um cara que conseguisse te _impressionar_ o bastante para que você começasse a nutrir sentimentos por ele...

Eu... – começou Hermione mas Cedric tampou sua boca rapidamente, tão rápido que até a assustou.

A razão do sobressalto foi mais um rumorejar vindo dos arbustos ali perto. Winky, a elfo doméstica que haviam visto sentada sozinha no jogo de quadribol, estava tentando sair de uma moita. Movia-se de um jeito esquisitíssimo, com visível dificuldade; era como se alguém invisível estive tentando segurá-la.

Tem bruxos malvados aqui! – guinchou ela nervosa ao se curvar para frente e se esforçar para correr. – Gente voando... lá no alto! Winky está saindo do caminho!

E desapareceu entre as árvores do outro lado da floresta, ofegando e guinchando enquanto lutava com a força que a retinha.

O que há com ela? – perguntou Cedric sério olhando Winky cambalear para longe gritando coisas sem sentido.

Provavelmente não pediu _permissão_ – Hermione disse a palavra com muito desprezo – para se esconder do ataque... Sabe, os elfos domésticos tem a vida _duríssima_! - continuou aumentando o tom da sua voz de indignação – É escravidão, isso é que é! Aquele Sr Crouch fez Winky subir até o topo do estádio, e ela estava aterrorizada, e enfeitiçou ela dessa maneira para que nem possa correr quando começaram a pisotear as barracas! Por que ninguém _faz_ nada para acabar com uma situação dessas?! – terminou enérgica, vermelha e sem fôlego.

Cedric somente olhava para ela sem saber o que dizer, sentia-se um completo idiota do lado desse discurso promissor sobre os direitos do elfos domésticos. Então desviou o olhar e se afastou um pouco, frustrado com sua incompetência momentânea.

O que foi? – perguntou Hermione, quando o viu se afastar sério, deixando de lado suas práticas igualitárias.

Nada... – sibilou ele com as mãos nos bolsos da calça, agora estava virado para ela, encostado em uma das árvores.

Fala! – disse Hermione tentando não deixar que a cena dele se encostado naquela árvore pensativo a abala-se.

É que... – começou ainda frustrado – O jeito com o qual você falou...

Eu disse algo de errado? – perguntou a menina preocupada.

Não... Você vai me deixar terminar? – Hermione fez que sim com a cabeça. – O jeito que você defendeu a Winky... os elfos em geral. Tinha mais paixão nas suas palavra do que qualquer tutor qualquer dia teria me ensinado ou talvez - continuou rindo duramente – mais do que _eu_ possuo... em _todo_ meu ser! Não se acha "Hermiones" todos os dias, não é?

Bem, não é um nome que podemos encarar como comum, certo? – perguntou ainda meio perplexa pela "confissão" de Cedric, mas ela ria levemente... ele também.

E então sem aviso, o silêncio foi rompido por uma voz diferente de todas que já tinham ouvido antes; e ela não soltou um grito, mas algo que lembrava um feitiço.

_**MORSMORDRE!**_

E uma coisa enorme, verde e brilhante, irrompeu do lugar escuro que pouco se enxergava ao longe até o topo das árvores e para o céu.

Mas que m... – começou Cedric.

A Marca Negra! – disse Hermione horrorizada.

Corre! – disse Cedric para Hermione, embora ele praticamente a levasse enquanto puxava seu braço floresta adentro.

ABAIXA! – gritou ela para ele fazendo-o abaixar a força.

ESTUPORE! – gritaram várias vozes e lampejos de luz vermelha voaram sobre a cabeça dos dois.

Parem! – gritou o Sr. Weasley - Eu os conheço!

Então se seguiu um longo momento de acusações contra Hermione e Cedric vindo do Sr Crouch.

Mas nós... – tentou começar Hermione, mas foi interrompida.

Cale a boca garota! Você sabe em quantos problemas podem estar metidos agora?! – gritou Crouch, o que fez Hermione sobressaltar de susto e Cedric se pronunciar.

Não conjuramos marca nenhuma! RACIOCINA! – respondeu gritando.

Quem você pensa que é rapazinho? – disse Crouch, já alterado.

Cedric...? – uma voz chamou o nome dele por trás de Crouch.

Pai... – disse Cedric aliviado de vê-lo sã e salvo.

Este é seu filho? – perguntou Crouch – Ótimo, então talvez possa explicar para seu pai como conjurou aquilo!

Nós não conjuramos N-A-D-A! – Cedric começava a perder a paciência e Hermione só assistia ele perder o controle.

Não minta senhor! Vocês foram encontrados na cena do crime! – disse Crouch também perdendo a paciência com Cedric.

Bartô, – murmurou uma bruxa trajando um longo penhoar de lã – eles são meninos, Bartô, nunca teriam capacidade para...

De onde saiu a marca? Respondam! – mandou o Sr Weasley.

Dali, - respondeu Hermione finalmente conseguindo falar – tinha alguém atrás das árvores... gritou uma palavra, uma fórmula mágica...

Imediatamente O Sr Diggory empunhou sua varinha na direção apontada por Hermione.

Amos, cuidado! – alertou-o o Sr. Weasley o que só fez Cedric ficar mais apreensivo.

Sr. Diggory trazia Winky estuporada, depois depositou-a no chão e o Sr. Crouch tinha uma cara de quem não podia acreditar.

_**Não!**_ – exclamou ele – Winky? Conjurou a Marca Negra? Ela não saberia fazer isso! Para começar precisaria de uma varinha..,

E tinha... – disse o Sr. Diggory mostrando a varinha de Harry, ele provavelmente nem dera conta da perda dela , pois não teve que usá-la, houve o ataque e Chang apareceu em sua vida – Encontrei-a segurando. Elfo! – começou rudemente para Winky que estava fraca e com medo – Você conjurou a marca negra?! DIGA! ANDE LOGO!

Eu.. eu não meu senhor... eu não percebo... – dizia Winky atordoada.

Não temos todo tempo do mundo! De quem é essa varinha?! HEIN?!

Pare! – gritou Hermione diante de tamanha grosseria para com Winky – Essa é a varinha do Harry!

Como? – Perguntou Sr. Diggory.

Ele deve ter deixado cair! – completou imediatamente, querendo esclarecer as coisas.

Deixou cair? Isso depois que conjurou a marca? Isso é uma confissão?! – perguntava Amos freneticamente, isso estava começando a assustar Hermione.

Por favor Amos! – disse o Sr. Weasley – Olhe de _quem_ está falando, você realmente acha que _Harry Potter_ iria conjurar a marca negra?

Não... realmente – olhou para Hermione e disse – Me desculpe, me empolguei! Mas então só nos resta a elfa...

Winky estava aterrorizada.

Amos! – disse Crouch indignado – Por favor, se você não estiver insinuando que eu ensino a magia da Marca Negra eventualmente aos meus elfos domésticos, não teria onde ela aprender como fazê-la!

Não senhor... nunca, ela poderia ter aprendido em _qualquer lugar_... – disse Amos agora corando.

Certamente... – murmurou o Sr. Weasley – Winky? – disse bondosamente virando-se para o elfo – Onde foi exatamente que você encontrou a varinha de Harry?

Eu... eu estava encontrando... lá – murmurou ela – no meio das árvores, Senhor...

Viu? – disse o Sr. Weasley – Qualquer um pode ter conjurado a marca e depois desaparatado, muito engenhoso não usar a própria varinha, poderia incriminar quem quer que seja e a pobre Winky só acabou achando-a na hora errada.

Ainda assim, eu disse que ela ficasse na barraca e ela me desobedeceu. – disse Crouch friamente, o ar naquele ambiente parecia ficar cada vez mais rarefeito – _**Isto significa roupas...**_

Não senhor, não! – implorava Winky.

Mas ela estava assustada! – explodiu Hermione – O seu elfo tem pavor de alturas, e aqueles bruxos estavam fazendo as pessoas levitarem! O senhor não pode culpá-la por ter querido sair de perto!

Não preciso de um elfo que me desobedeça – disse olhando friamente para Hermione – Não preciso de uma criada que se esquece o que deve ao seu senhor e à reputação do seu senhor.

Todos se foram e Hermione e Cedric receberam ordens para irem para a barraca o mais depressa possível, mas Hermione não parecia querer arredar o pé dali, o olhar frio de Crouch havia se apoderado de seu corpo e agora ela estava dura feito pedra observando Winky implorar aos prantos.

Vamos Hermione... – disse Cedric para ela que não se mexeu – Hermione! – disse mais alto mas não houve resposta.

Até que ela sentiu algo quente apoderar-se dela descongelando-a e possibilitando que ela caminhasse sem nem observar o caminho por onde passava. Era a mão dele, na sua, conduzindo-a até a barraca leve e calmamente. Ele percebeu que ela havia voltado à vida.

Como você está? – perguntou parando a uma certa distância da barraca, ela nem percebera que haviam andado até ali.

O jeito como a trataram! – disse Hermione furiosa – O Sr. Diggory - disse nem lembrando do fato do "Sr. Diggory" ser pai de Cedric – chamando-a de "elfo" o tempo todo... e o Sr. Crouch! Ele sabe que não foi ela e ainda assim vai despedir Winky! Não se importou que ela estivesse sentindo medo nem que estivesse perturbada, era como se ela nem fosse humana! – terminou espumando.

E la não é... – disse ele com o orgulho um pouco ferido pela menção negativa do nome do seu pai nessa história.

Hermione se voltou contra ele.

Isso não significa que ela não tenha sentimentos! O jeito que a trataram é repugnante...

Eu sei! – disse ele interrompendo-a – E concordo com você, o Crouch é um idiota! Mas... o "Sr. Diggory" estava muito estressado pela conjuração da Marca Negra... Tente entender... – ela entendia, entendia o porque daquela atitude acima, ele só queria provar que o pai não era um nojento...

Ced, me desculpe... – disse ela sinceramente, ele olhou para cima com os olhos meio que arregalados – Eu não quis falar do___seu_ pai, é só que estava muito nervosa e... – ela parou por um momento – Que foi?

Você me chamou de que? – perguntou ele rindo.

Pelo seu nome... –disse ela sem entender.

Não Hermione, você me chamou de "Ced" e pediu _desculpas_... – ele sorriu e ela corou. Ele percebeu isso também olho para o céu e colocou a palma da mão para cima.

O que você está fazendo? – perguntou ela olhando para ele de conto do olho.

Tô vendo se vai chover... – disse rindo sarcasticamente.

Ahá! – disse debochando – O único problema da sua piada foi... você esqueceu de usar a graça!

Ai! – disse levando as mãos em sua defesa – Você muito bipolar... –riu divertido.

Por que você _sempre___arranja um jeito de me irritar? – perguntou ela ficando cara a cara com ele. Ele chegou mais perto, mas nenhum dos dois iria ceder a proximidade.

Por que me dá a oportunidade? – perguntou rindo.

A tensão existente nesse momento era tão grande que podia deixar qualquer um tonto. Nenhum dos dois dava o braço a torcer, portanto, nenhum se afastava. Nenhum _queria_ se afastar.

Gente, onde vocês estavam?! – ouviram ao longe a voz de Rudy que fez os dois darem o braço a torcer e se afastarem rapidamente. – Pessoal, eles estão aqui! – Ele _tinha_ que fazer isso?

Depois de um interrogatório de 1 hora a Sra. Weasley se acalmou, também porque recebeu um pombo correio urgente do marido e se ocupou em lê-o em outro cômodo em que as "crianças" não estivessem.

Nossa! – comentava Harry, a todo minuto depois que Hermione lhe entregara sua varinha – Eu nem dei falta dela, muito obrigada por trazê-la Hermione!

Você devia agradecer a Winky que foi quem a achou... e agora está pagando por isso... – disse Hermione suspirando melancolicamente.

A mão de Cedric cobriu a sua rapidamente soltando-a logo em seguida, mas isso era mais reconfortante do que parecia, muito mais...

Então... – começou Chang empurrando Hermione pela segunda vez naquela noite e ficando sentada ao lado de Cedric. – Como vocês disseram que se encontraram mesmo?

Não dissemos... – disse Hermione sentando no único lugar que faltava na "roda": Ao lado de Jack – Pensamos que vocês _pensariam_ – Hermione sublinhou essa palavra fortemente com a fala – que já que eu saí... – ela olhou de Cedric para Jack – para tomar um ar e Cedric foi atrás de mim para ver se eu estava bem, nós estaríamos _juntos..._ – Hermione disse a última palavra casualmente mas para Chang foi como uma pedra tombando no fundo do seu estômago.

Enquanto todos falavam sobre o recente acontecimento, Rudy debatia um acontecimento mais recente que ele havia presenciado e que não saia de sua cabeça. A cena de Ced e Mi quase... Não! Não podia ser... Pensava. Tudo bem que ele achava que existia uma "atração entre os dois" mas... eles tinham se conhecido _hoje_. Cedric enfrentaria um longo interrogatório na manhã seguinte.

Meninos! – exclamou a Sra. Weasley da cozinha – Olhem que horas são! Vocês precisam dormir! Já para a cama, todos vocês!

Ah mãe, na melhor parte da discussão! – reclamou Gina.

Não tem mais nem menos, nem igual! Para a cama! – ninguém desobedeceu, pois estavam todos realmente cansados.

Boa noite Mi! – disseram Harry e Rony.

Durma com _**o anjo**_, Mi! – disse Gina antes de ir se deitar rindo.

Boa noite gente – disse Hermione entredentes – E _bons_ sonhos para você Gina...

Boa noite, Ced! – disse Chang pronta para abraçar Cedric quando Rudy fica na frente dela.

Valeu Ced! – disse Rudy batendo na mão de Cedric – Boa Noite Mi!

Boa noite! – respondeu Hermione grata, mas não sabia pelo o que.

Aham... – tossiu Cedric para o amigo.

Você tá bem? - perguntou Rudy rindo da cara dele.

A Cho também está aqui... – disse repreendendo-o

Ahh... – disse contrariado – Boa noite Cho!

Aham... – disse ela sem nem dar atenção a Rudy, dando um beijo na bochecha de Cedric e indo dormir.

E quando se pensa que tudo está resolvido e todos vão dormir...

Hey linda! – Jack veio falar com Hermione.

Hey "lindo"! – disse Hermione brincando. Cedric emitiu um som indescritível de ânsia de vômito.

Então... – ele olhou significativo para Hermione – Ainda há tempo de trocar... – Cedric olhou de maneira assassina para ele. Você quer morrer, Jack?

Obrigada Jack, mas vamos ficar nos lugares que nos foram resignados, por favor? – completou esperando que não tivesse mais brigas.

Você quem sabe linda... –disse pegando o rosto de Hermione e dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

Depois de Jack ter se deitado Cedric e Hermione se olharam e riram, denovo!

Então em que... – Cedric não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois Hermione começou o tirar sua jaqueta que deixou sua "camisola" ainda mais a mostra, para a garota não era um grande gesto.

O que? – perguntou virando-se para ele.

Em que lado você quer ficar? – disse suspirando fundo.

Ah... sei lá... Esquerda? – disse Hermione.

Tudo bem! – disse pegando um cobertor para cada um.

Então... – ela não terminara a frase, ele estava tirando a blusa. Claro! Ele não havia trazido pijamas...

Que foi? – perguntou ele deitando na cama.

Nada! – Você tá seminu na minha frente!

Isso era na verdade um exagero, já que ele estava de calça... Só havia retirado a blusa.

Ela ainda ficou enrolando passando creme no cabelo, na pele, se esticando... até ter "forças" para deitar ao lado dele. Ele só a observava deitado relaxado com os braços atrás da cabeça.

Você sempre faz _tudo_ isso só para ir dormir? –perguntou ele rindo.

Nem todos têm a sorte de nascerem naturalmente bonitos como você! – brincou. Mas ele pareceu ficar muito satisfeito com o elogio.

Você me acha tudo isso mesmo? – perguntou rindo.

Não... – respondeu ela sinceramente. Ele ficou meio sério. – Na verdade sempre me perguntei por que eu não podia te ver todo "perfeito" como os outros vêem...

Você não me vê "perfeito"? – ele sentou-se e fez aspas no ar.

Não... – ela disse com um pouco de medo de ofendê-lo ou algo assim.

Ótimo! Porque eu não sou perfeito... – disse ele com um olhar aliviado.

Eu sei! Você é intrometido, cheio de si, metido a herói e um pouquinho arrogante... – disse Hermione se empolgando demais.

Ai! Uau! Espera, que ainda sobrou um pouco do meu orgulho próprio para você destruir... – disse ele rindo sarcástico.

Acho que já falamos sobre isso... – disse Hermione sentindo-se à-vontade para deitar na cama e mesmo que não estivesse seu corpo pedia por uma boa noite de sono.

É verdade... E você me deu um fora e julgou meus amigos... – disse ele observando-a virada de olhos fechados.

É, eu sou bem maluca... – disse Hermione caindo no sono.

Ele a olhou por mais um tempo.

E quem diria que nós já passamos por todas essas fases de "conhecimento" em um dia... – ela não o respondeu – Hermione?

Ela havia dormido, era a coisa mais linda do mundo. Não era perfeita, dormia toda esparramada, sem se importar em dormir encolhidinha e bonitinha em seu cantinho... Assim como era quando estava consciente. Ele tinha que juntar todas as forças que tinha para não cometer uma loucura...

Vai ser uma longa noite... – suspirou.

Na manhã seguinte.


	4. Os Torneios

Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

Os Torneios.

Ahhh... Hermione? – ela ouviu despertando-se do seu sonho.

BUM!

Ai!! – gemeu o garoto com a mão no nariz, o pobre não sabia que não se devia acordar Hermione muito de perto. Ela sempre acordava pulando sobressaltada, quem pagou por isso foi seu nariz...

Merlin! – disse a garota indo ao encontro dele, mas ele fez como que para ela não chegar perto com a mão que não afagava o nariz. – Você está bem? – perguntou ainda meio zonza por ter acabado de acordar.

Uhum... – disse firmemente Jack com os olhos lacrimejando.

Não está não... – disse ela tentando não rir da expressão de dor dele.

Sabe... quando eu disse que queria ver se você ainda tinha um punho certeiro como no ano passado... – disse ele rindo, o que deu a deixa para que ela risse também. – Eu só estava puxando assunto...

Da próxima vez você já sabe então... – disse ela sorrindo – Eu levo _tudo_ muito a sério.

Até de garota você apanha Dawson? – interrompeu Cedric rudemente.

Só depois de já ter conseguido o que quero! – respondeu Jack, o rosto de Cedric expressava uma raiva imensa. Hermione não entendia o que estava acontecendo e nem qual era o problema de Cedric com Jack para que eles chegassem a ponto de, as 6 da manhã, iniciarem outra briguinha sem fundamento.

Você não presa pela vida sua não é? – disse Cedric com uma expressão amedrontadora, Jack não pareceu se intimidar. Hermione viu que aquilo estava chegando longe demais.

Qual é o problema de vocês?! – disse se pondo entre os dois para evitar uma catástrofe.

Não é da sua conta! – disse Cedric rudemente.

É a partir da hora que você começou a brigar na frente dela! – disse Jack defendendo Hermione – Ou você acha que ela é irresponsável o suficiente para nos deixar aqui... Lutando até nos matarmos! – Hermione sentia-se muito grata por isso mas a atitude de Cedric a deixou com uma pontada no estômago.

Obrigada, Jack... – disse sem olhar para Cedric – Acho que me acordou para que eu arrume minhas coisas porque temos que sair cedo, certo? – completou com um sorriso leve e forçado.

Exatamente, a mãe do ruivo... Sra. Weasley – logo corrigiu-se – me pediu para vir avisá-la – completou satisfeito com a insatisfação de Hermione para com Cedric.

Hermione deu um longo suspiro, pegou suas roupas e foi se trocar no banheiro. Jack acompanhou-a com o olhar até ouvirem a porta se fechar e o som o chuveiro ligando.

Você não aprende não é? – perguntou rindo para Cedric que agora se punia por seu comportamento a cada segundo – Quem diria o que todos aqueles livros escondiam? – disse maliciosamente, Cedric cerrou o punho com todas as suas forças – Mal posso esperar...

Assim foi para longe de Cedric, Jack era debochado, mas não burro. Tinha noção do perigo que corria ficando lá. Cedric sentou na cama apertando as mãos contra o rosto violentamente.

Cara, o que foi? – perguntou Rudy preocupado com a cena que se seguia.

Ele é um IDIOTA! – disse num tom alterado mas de um jeito que ninguém além de Rudy ouvisse. – Por que está fazendo isso?!

Espera aí! – disse Rudy sentando-se ao lado do amigo. – Me diz de quem você está falando que eu vejo se concordo...

Dawson... – murmurou Cedric com rancor.

Ahh... Então concordo sim! – disse Rudy. – Que foi que ele fez _dessa vez_?

Hermione... – Cedric estava com tanta raiva que só conseguia pronunciar algumas palavras aleatórias, mas Rudy como seu amigo ha muitos anos entendia perfeitamente.

Hermione? – disse Rudy preocupado, de repente ficando com uma expressão de quem acaba de confirmar uma teoria – Ela também...?

Ela também... – disse Cedric já sem o tom assassino de antes.

E você se importa? – perguntou Rudy encarando o amigo de maneira significativa.

Claro que eu me importo! – disse Cedric como se isso fosse óbvio, e era – Por que você acha que eu estaria assim?

Não... – disse Rudy ignorando a grosseria do amigo – Você _realmente_ se importa... – Cedric olhou para cima entendendo.

Não do jeito que você está pensando... – apresso-se Cedric a dizer – Só fico preocupado como qualquer um dos amigos dela ficaria.

Ah sim... – disse Rudy, ainda não muito convencido – Então qual foi a da cena de fora da barraca de ontem? – perguntou confuso.

Que cena? – perguntou Cedric com um frio se apoderando de sua espinha.

Não insulte minha inteligência! – disse Rudy com fingida revolta. Cedric riu com a contradição daquelas palavras – Quando vocês estavam...

Nós não estávamos nada! – disse Cedric querendo por um fim naquela conversa.

Ah, claro! Você só estava tentando tirar um cisco do olho dela! – disse Rudy rindo abertamente – Mas aí o cisco caiu para boca e foi um PROBLEMA!

Um problema de que? – perguntou Cho logo atrás de Rudy.

Uhhhhh! – comentou Rudy rindo da cena de filme que se seguiu.

Quadribol! – respondeu Cedric prontamente. – Estávamos comentando o jogo de ontem...

Ah. – respondeu Cho desinteressada.

Então uma menina de cabelos molhados e encaracolados chegou na cena de calça jeans e blusa azul de alcinha.

Quadribol? – perguntou Hermione com um sorriso malicioso. – Pode me perguntar! Eu sei muito sobre o assunto. Afinal, - ela olha para Cedric. – eu decidi a pontuação do último jogo.

Nunca achei que você era fã de esportes. – disse Cho falando como apanhadora da Corvinal. - Na verdade, nunca vi você ser boa para nenhum esporte.

Eu não pratico... – respondeu Hermione olhando para ela e depois sorrindo maliciosamente. – Só ensino.

Uhhhhhh! – diz Rudy denovo.

Hermione sai tão triunfante que só faltava uma trilha sonora para acompanhar a sua saída.

Deixa os livros de lado e as garras ficam a mostra. – diz Rudy rindo. – Ou melhor, que tipo de técnicas ela ensina? Melhor e ainda mais clássica! As quietinhas são as piores! – completou Rudy gargalhando.

Rudy! – repreendeu Cedric.

Que? Você estava pensando a mesma coisa! – respondeu Rudy ainda rindo.

Não se deve dar atenção a esse tipo de pessoa... – disse Cho Tomou um Fora Chang.

Rudy para de rir e simplesmente vai embora. Cedric continua com Cho, mas sua cabeça estava na castanha (ficou engraçado, eu sei.). Ele sabia que ela só havia dito aquilo sobre Quadribol para irritá-lo com a lembrança de Krum. Ela havia visto a cara dele quando o apanhador pediu instruções sobre o que fazer no jogo. E por mais que tentasse reprimir essa idéia, não conseguia deixar de ficar feliz, pois se ela queria deixá-lo zangado era porque se importava com as coisas que ele fazia. Um sorriso involuntário cresce no rosto de Cedric Diggory.

Na estação do Expresso de Hogwarts.

Harry, pela enésima vez manteremos você informado sobre Sirius! – disse Sr Weasley, pronunciando o nome num sussurro.

Hermione foi pegar sua mala que estava no chão, e pra variar acabou deixando-a cair. Inclinou-se para pegá-la, mas Jack foi mais rápido.

Obrigada Jack... – respondeu Hermione sorrindo. Sentiu um olhar queimar suas costas, mas não olhou para trás. Não queria encontrar com os olhos cor-de-mel num tom escuro e frio, como ela sabia que estariam.

Por agora vocês vão para escola! Tem uma grande surpresa esperando por vocês! – disse animada Sra Weasley quando todos entravam no trem.

Que surpresa? – perguntou Jorge.

Você saberá quando chegar lá Fred! – respondeu Sra Weasley.

O apito do trem soou, mas ainda se deu para ouvir o grito.

MEU NOME É JORGE!

No trem, Harry, Rony e Hermione deixaram suas bagagens numa cabine vazia com de costume. A chuva grossa que batia na janela tornava difícil ver lá fora.

Eu não acredito que eles não vão nos dizer o que vai acontecer na escola... – começou Harry.

Psiu! – sussurrou Hermione de repente levantando o indicador aos lábios e apontando para a cabine a lado. Harry e Rony prestaram atenção e ouviram uma voz arrastada já sua conhecida que entrava ela porta.

... Papai, na realidade, pensou em me mandar para Durmstrang em lugar de Hogwarts, sabem. Ele conhece o diretor lá, entendem. Bom, vocês sabem qual é a opinião dele sobre Dumbledore... o cara gosta muito de sangues-ruins e Durmstrang não admite esse tipo de ralé. Mas mamãe não gostou da idéia de eu ir para uma escola tão longe. Durmstrang tem uma política muito mais certa que Hogwarts com relação às Artes das Trevas. Os alunos de lá até _aprendem_ essa matéria, não é só essa bobagem de defesa que agente aprende...

Hermione se levantou, foi pé ante pé até a porta da cabine e fechou-a para abafar a voz de Malfoy.

Então ele acha que Durmstrang teria sido melhor para ele,é? – disse ela zangada. – Eu gostaria que ele _tivesse _ido para lá, aí não teríamos que aturá-lo.

Durmstrang é outra escola de bruxaria? – perguntou Harry.

É, – respondeu Hermione fungando – e tem uma péssima reputação. Segundo aquele livro _Uma avaliação da educação em magia na Europa_, a escola enfatiza a Arte das Trevas.

Acho que já ouvi falar nisso... – disse Rony vagamente – Onde fica? Em que país?

Ora, ninguém sabe não é mesmo? – respondeu Hermione levantando as sobrancelhas como se fosse óbvio.

Hum... por que não? – quis saber Harry.

Tradicionalmente há uma forte rivalidade entre as escolas de magia. Durmstrang e Beauxbatons gostam de esconder onde ficam para ninguém poder roubar os segredos delas. – disse Hermione simplesmente.

Corta essa! – disse Rony, começando a rir - Durmstrang tem que ser pelo menos do tamanho de Hogwarts, como é que alguém vai esconder um castelão encardido?

Mas Hogwarts _é escondida_ – retrucou Hermione, surpresa – todo mundo sabe disso... bom, pelo menos todos que leram _Hogwarts: uma história_.

Então é só você – falou Rony. – Por isso pode continuar, como é que se esconde um lugar como Hogwarts?

Encantando ele... – respondeu como se fosse óbvio. – Se um trouxa olhar, só o que vai ver é uma velha ruína com o letreiro PERIGO, NÃO ENTREN ARRISCADO na entrada. Provavelmente é assim com as outras escolas ou talvez eles usem feitiços antitrouxas como o do estádio na Copa Mundial, para também que seja impossível mapeá-las. – falava e falava sem parar – Mas acho que Durmstrang é em um lugar muito frio ao Norte, porque as capas de peles fazem parte do uniforme de lá...

Que discussão _interessante_, para não dizer o contrário! – disse a mesma voz arrastada atrás deles na porta, agora aberta, de sua cabine.

Sua mãe não te ensinou a não escutar conversas alheias? – disse Hermione sarcasticamente.

E você é quem para falar a família de alguém? – perguntou Malfoy, ao lado de Crabbe e Goyle.

Não uma assassina... Disso você pode ter certeza... – disse Hermione com os olhos cheios de rancor. Malfoy simplesmente a ignorou.

Então Potter... – disse dirigindo-se a Harry – você vai entrar não é? Nunca perderia uma chance de se exibir!

Do que você está falando Malfoy?- disse Harry sem entender e com raiva.

Não me diga que você não sabe? – disse com um sorriso satisfeito – com um pai no ministério Weasley? Mesmo? – perguntou rindo – Provavelmente não falam coisas importantes na frente dele...

Rony se levantou e bateu a porta na cara de Malfoy com tanta força que quebrou o vidro da janela. Malfoy e seus amigos foram embora rindo.

_Rony!_ – disse Hermione em desaprovação, murmurando _Reparo!_ – Você sabe que ele é um idiota... não devia se importar com o que ele diz... – Rony ainda parecia muito tenso. – Vou pegar um copo de água para você, Harry vigie ele! – ordenou para o amigo que acenou com a cabeça. 

Já no bebedouro que ficava no final do corredor (a única coisa não paga) Hermione enchia o copo de água, perdida em seus próprios pensamentos.

Como pode ser tão idiota?! – resmungava para ela mesma – Como se fosse grande coisa!

Ainda zangada comigo? – perguntou Cedric em seu ouvido, tamanha foi a sua surpresa que ela virou-se rapidamente derramando toda a água em cima dele. – Não seria você se não fizesse isso não é? – perguntou rindo, mas ela ignorou seu sorriso perfeito.

Você vai trocar pelo uniforme de qualquer jeito... – disse tentando parecer indiferente, virando-se para encher o copo denovo.

Para com isso... – disse franzindo a sobrancelha – Eu não quis te tratar daquela maneira...

Então por que tratou? – perguntou Hermione interrompendo-o, curta e grossa.

Porque o Dawson me faz perder o controle! – disse sinceramente.

O que ele te fez, afinal? – perguntou ela querendo entender.

Nada... – ele mentiu – Não me fez nada...

Então eu não entendo... – disse sincera.

Só não vou com a cara dele... – mentiu denovo.

Você é arrogante a ponto de ser grosso com alguém daquela maneira, só porque não vai com a cara da pessoa? – perguntou incrédula.

Parece que é isso... – disse ele um pouco magoado.

Bom saber... – disse Hermione abrindo caminho em direção a sua cabine, deixando para trás um rosto que nos faria entristecer só de olhar.

Hermione entrou na cabine frustrada ou até enfurecida. Fechando a porta atrás de si, com mais cautela do que Ron para não quebrá-la, mas com a mesma intensidade, ela encerrou sua entrada dramática entregando o copo a Rony rudemente, o ruivo, assim como Harry, parecia meio atordoado e com medo por isso bebeu tudo em um só gole sem nem um pio.

Após talvez uns 15 minutos de Hermione bufando em seu lugar, Harry decidiu perguntar o que tinha acontecido com ela, fosse porque ela estava começando a assustar quem fosse que passasse pela porta ou porque Rony tinha muito medo de Mione nesses "estágios" pelos quais ela passava para fazê-lo.

Mi, o que houve? – começou cauteloso, Hermione somente olhou para cima ainda vermelha por o que fosse – Você encontrou Malfoy denovo? – sugeriu ao ver que ela não respondia.

Não! – respondeu Hermione com uma careta – É só que...

O que? – encorajou o amigo ao ver que ela havia desistido de contar.

Deixa para lá... – disse Hermione balançando os ombros – Não tem importância...

Por favor Hermione! – disse Harry incrédulo – A quanto tempo somos amigos? Você sabe que pode nos contar tudo... – Isso não era inteiramente verdade, já que eles eram meninos, mas mesmo assim Hermione se sentiu um pouco culpada, pois a parte sobre a amizade era certa.

Mas, não é nada de mais... – respondeu ainda na defensiva.

Nada de mais não te faz bater a porta daquele jeito... – disse Rony, finalmente sentindo-se seguro para falar – Nem ficar espumando como você estava... Bem está – corrigiu-se apontando para Hermione que ainda estava vermelha.

Sabem o Diggory? – começou, a raiva era tanta que ela não conseguia chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome.

O Ced? – disseram Harry e Rony em coro como se falassem do seu maior ídolo, os olhos de cada um brilhavam.

É o _Ced_! O _Ced_! – disse irritada pelo fato de que todos babavam por aquele atleta, de olhos mel idiota!

Ótimo, estão falando de mim! – uma voz conhecida veio da porta da cabine que mais uma vez fora aberta sem a percepção dos três, Hermione recusava-se a olhar para trás.

Sério? – Rudy apareceu um segundo depois atrás do amigo – Deixa eu _adivinhar_ quem... – disse rindo. Cedric repreendeu com uma de suas cotoveladas.

E aí gente! – disse Harry já não prestando atenção em Hermione, na verdade ninguém mais prestava a não ser uma pessoa em particular com os braços cruzados encostado na porta, rindo, já com seu uniforme da Lufa-lufa.

O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – perguntou Rony casualmente. Hermione não conseguiu se segurar mais e olhou para a porta, desejava, porém, não ter sido tão fraca, pois seu coração disparou e ela percebeu (só depois de um tempo razoável) que estava com a boca meio aberta diante do que via. Logo se repreendeu por tamanha burrice e virou para a janela fingindo olhar a paisagem, não sem antes ver o sorriso que Cedric lançou-a após seu grande ato de estupidez.

Ah... – começou Harry meio sem jeito, tentando dar a entender que a pergunta de Rony não fora respondida. Hermione sentiu um nó no estômago. Então aquilo tudo não foi um momento rápido? Todos perceberam a cara de retardada que ela havia feito?

Cara por que você simplesmente não _tenta_ fingir que está ouvindo o que as pessoas te dizem? – perguntou Rudy desviando o olhar de Cedric que queimava sobre a nuca de Hermione. – Você parece hipnotizado nesses dias, parece retardado... – disse Rudy casualmente sentando-se do lado de Harry e Rony.

Desculpem... – disse ele, agora Hermione o olhava, ele estava com as sobrancelhas franzidas e... corando? Ela sentiu uma pontada de felicidade ao constatar que não era a _única_ que ficava com cara de idiota. – É que nós queríamos saber se podemos ficar aqui? – perguntou como se já soubesse a resposta, e sabia, mas continuava de pé ao lado da porta até ser "autorizado" a ficar.

Aqui? – perguntou Harry meio confuso. Afinal, Cedric sempre fora o garoto popular que ficava com seus milhões de amigos e... Não teria um motivo concreto para ele querer ficar com eles. Mesmo Harry sendo quem é, ele nunca se deu ao trabalho de realmente _falar _com nenhum deles.

É! – respondeu meio impaciente, mas não havia vestígios disso em sua voz, era um tom perfeitamente educado. – O caso é que Cho... – ele tinha que olhar para ela, e mais uma vez Cedric riu com a careta de Hermione pela simples menção do nome de Chang. – Bem, ela está dando uma "conferencia" de meninas... – disse rindo – laços rosas e fofocas para todo lado...

Por favor... – Rudy parecia preferir morrer ao voltar para lá.

Tudo bem... – disse Rony.

Rudy se juntou rapidamente ao lado de Harry e Rony, e começaram uma animada conversa... pra variar sobre Quadribol.

Cedric senta-se ao lado de Hermione. O único lugar sobrando.

Oi... – começou Cedric tentando puxar assunto.

Hermione simplesmente balançou a cabeça para cumprimentá-lo. Para Cedric ela ainda estava muito zangada e sua indiferença o magoou. Para Hermione, esse era o único jeito dela não se deixar hipnotizar pelas águas de mel que eram os olhos de Cedric.

Você continua zangada comigo? – perguntou ressentido.

Perceptivo você... – respondeu Hermione indiferente, olhando para janela.

Ah, Hermione! Para de ficar assim! – disse Cedric já não agüentando. Cedric segurou no seu braço, enquanto Hermione olhava para janela.

O braço de Hermione se arrepiou e ela, como por instinto, rapidamente tirou seus braços de baixo das mãos de Cedric.

Quer saber? Você tem que parar de ser tão rancorosa desse jeito! As pessoas não vão conseguir ficar perto de você. – respondeu Cedric malcriado, como se tivesse cinco anos de idade.

Estou contando com isso. – retrucou Hermione, finalmente olhando para ele.

Você é sempre assim tão rabugenta? – perguntou Cedric se virando para frente também.

Hermione estava começando a ficar irritada.

E você, é sempre tão cheio de si? – perguntou com as mãos na cintura.

Cheio de...? Você ficou doida? Eu quero dizer _realmente_ ficou doida? – perguntou ele com um sorrisinho sem humor.

Harry, Rony e Rudy olhavam de Cedric para Hermione meio sem saber o que fazer.

É... Harry, Rony. Vocês querem vir comigo? Eu vou falar com um amigo meu que o tio é o treinador da Irlanda. – falou Rudy apressadamente, enquanto Hermione e Cedric fuzilavam-se com os olhos.

É... Claro, Rudy! – disse Harry levantando-se imediatamente.

É! Quer vir Ced? – perguntou Rony lesado.

Rudy olhou bem para cara de Rony e aproveitou cada momento ao finalmente _ele_ poder dizer essas palavras.

Você é retardado ou o que? – perguntou Rudy para logo depois dar um tapa na nuca de Rony.

Os três saíram e tudo ficou em silêncio.

Então...? – perguntou Cedric cansado de ficar calado.

Como você tem coragem de falar que não é cheio de si? – perguntou Hermione como se estivesse incrédula. – A primeira coisa que você falou ao entrar aqui foi "Ótimo, estão falando de mim!". Por Merlin! – alterou-se revirando os olhos – Nem dizer "oi" você consegue? – perguntou olhando a cara pasma de Cedric.

E você acha que você não é? – perguntou Cedric estressado. – Ah, claro que não! Você não pode ser cheia de si! – disse sarcasticamente – Só pensou no primeiro _segundo_ que nos conhecemos que eu não sabia quem você era ou sei lá... E a partir daí acha que eu tenho algum problema com _você_, verificou o quanto _você_ aparece nesta história? – perguntou sublinhando a palavra.

Eu nunca achei que você tivesse problemas _comigo!_ – disse Hermione irritada – Talvez_ você_ tivesse problemas, mas ai já não mais comigo! Verificou o quanto _você_ aparece nesta história?

Não seja cínica! – disse Cedric alterando o tom de voz – Não é minha culpa que a Terra não se chame HERMIONE!

E nem minha que ela não gire _em_ torno do CEDRIC! – explodiu Hermione – Afinal, parece que eu sou a única garota que não gira em torno de você... É_ isso_ que te incomoda tanto?! – perguntou a garota já vermelha.

Cedric ficou sem fala por alguns instantes, mas não ia deixar que Hermione saísse vitoriosa.

– Ah, claro! Você é perfeita. A inteligente, com muitos amigos, famosa por seus feitos, aluna exemplar, queridinha dos professores...

Enquanto listava as qualidades de Hermione de uma forma sarcástica ela não pôde deixar de conter um sorriso. Um meio sorriso no canto de seu rosto. Ele estava listando exatamente as qualidades que as pessoas atribuíam a ele.

É... – Cedric não conseguia completar a sua frase, tamanha era a adrenalina a entrar por suas veias com o simples sorriso de Hermione.

Vai! Continua! Eu tô adorando! - respondeu Hermione encostando-se ao banco de frente para Cedric com os braços cruzados e um sorriso no rosto.

E histérica, atrapalhada, e maluca e... _fascinante_... – falou Cedric sem pensar. Hermione se endireitou no banco olhando para Cedric confusa. – E arrogante! E Chata! E... – Hermione sorriu novamente. – _Linda..._ - suspirou Cedric.

Hermione olhou-o com as sobrancelhas juntas em interrogação. Cedric somente conseguiu virar-se e olhar para frente. Não conseguia encarar os olhos de Hermione depois disso.

Você me acha _tudo isso_? – perguntou Hermione brincando com o desconforto do rapaz.

Acho. – respondeu Cedric ligeiro. O que impressionou Hermione,já que ele há dois segundos atrás estava olhando pra frente encabulado.

Acha? – perguntou ela incrédula.

E você? Acha mesmo que eu tenho "músculos definidos e nem se fala nos meus olhos cor-de-mel"? – perguntou Cedric rindo malicioso. Agora Hermione entendia a sua rápida recuperação. Ele havia achado uma maneira de constrangê-la também.

Ah... – Hermione não sabia o que responder.

Sinceramente, não precisa responder. – disse Cedric virando para frente vitorioso.

Acho sim. – respondeu Hermione decidida. – Mas acho que gosto mais dos seus olhos do que seus músculos.

Hum... Devo começar a exercitar meus olhos... – respondeu Cedric sorrindo.

A "piada" não _tão_ era engraçada, mas Hermione não pôde deixar de sentir vontade de rir também.

Ai, Hermione... você é impossível. – relembrou-a Cedric, ainda sorrindo apoiando a sua cabeça para trás no banco.

Eu sei. – respondeu Hermione também rindo.

Quer dizer que já somos amigos? – perguntou ele indiferente. Mas sua voz expressava ansiedade.

Amigos brigam, não é? – perguntou Hermione olhando-o, admirando-o no tempo que tinha antes que ele a olhasse de volta.

Me desculpe. – falou repentinamente Cedric olhando para Hermione com os olhos num mel esverdeado.

O calor de seus olhos queimou a pele de Hermione, que ruborizou.

Cedric... – começou ela desviando os olhos. – Eu não entendo o por que de você fazer tudo aquilo... _realmente_ não entendo. Mas se você me prometer contar a verdade um dia... acho que já basta pra mim. – terminou olhando-o significativamente.

Prometo. – respondeu Cedric dando um largo sorriso magnífico e estonteante.

Hermione riu também.

Só não demore muito... sabe como eu fico quando não sei das coisas. – lembrou-lhe sorridente.

Espero sempre me lembrar. – Cedric sorriu.

A porta reabriu, mas não para mais desastre, eram Harry, Rony e Rudy entrando timidamente.

Licença...? – perguntou Harry enquanto os outros dois o usavam como escudo humano.

Entra Harry! – disse Hermione abrindo ainda mais seu sorriso, não sabia porque, mas estava num humor muito melhor.

Uff! É seguro! – disse Rudy aliviado saindo de trás de Harry e sendo seguido por Rony.

Não queríamos interromper, mas eu e Rony precisávamos pegar nossos uniformes... – disse Harry entrando ainda um pouco encabulado.

Não estão interrompendo! – disse Hermione sincera. Cedric revirou os olhos em negação ao que Hermione disse, mas ninguém viu.

Já vamos sair! – acrescentou rapidamente Harry enquanto ele e Rony pegavam as malas.

Por que estão pegando as malas? – perguntou Hermione franzindo a sobrancelha.

Estamos em outro vagão com Dino, Simas... E todo o resto, você sabe. – disse dirigindo-se para porta junto com Rony que permanecia em silêncio aos risinhos com Rudy.

Harry! – disse Hermione segurando sua mão para impedir que ele saísse – Qual foi? Nós_ sempre_ vamos juntos...

Calma, Mi! – disse cobrindo a mão dela com a sua depois de deixar a mala no chão. – Não é o fim do mundo, só vamos aproveitar o resto da viagem para falar de coisas que sabemos que você odeia, mas voltamos para sairmos juntos. – ele olhou para Cedric que tinha as sobrancelhas juntas em irritação – E acho que você está em boa companhia...

O.k... – disse Hermione meio sem vontade, iria ser o primeiro ano que eles não passavam a viagem juntos... Talvez isso não a incomodasse tanto, o fato dela ter que ficar sozinha _pra valer_ com... Bom talvez o fato dos meninos não voltarem até o fim da viagem a deixasse meio nervosa. A não ser que ela fosse deixada sozinha para ler um bom livro...

Isso quer dizer que eu vou ficar? – perguntou Cedric segurando algo em seu punho fortemente. – Aqui com H-E-R-M-I-O-N-E? – Qual era a necessidade dele e falar assim?

Parece que sim... – disse Harry olhando para ele com cara de interrogação – Se você quiser...

Ah, é _claro_ que eu quero! – respondeu ainda estranhamente.

Harry, Rony e Rudy saíram lançando olhares significativos um para o outro.

Que cara é essa? – perguntou Hermione ao ver o rosto franzido de Cedric.

Não, leitor, ele não estava com ciúmes de Harry. Na verdade ele nem havia se dado conta da cena acima, estava muito mais ocupado com o que tinha acabado de ler.

Que cara? – ele tentou fingir.

Essa de raiva que você está fazendo! – disse Hermione franzindo a testa. Até que ela percebeu a intensidade com a qual ele fechava o punho direito – O que você tem ai? – perguntou de supetão.

Nada... – disse Cedric colocando a mão atrás das costas imediatamente.

Por que você está escondendo_ nada_? – perguntou Hermione se inclinando para frente.

Escondendo o que? – perguntou cinicamente.

Não se faça de _mais_ idiota! – disse a garota revoltada pulando em cima dele ao resgate do que quer que seja que ele estava escondendo.

Ah, socorro, tem uma LOCA me atacando! – gritou Cedric rindo em um falso pedido de ajuda.

Shhu! Pára de gritar! – disse Hermione completamente debruçada sobre ele. – O que as pessoas vão pensar? – continuou ainda tentando pegar o que tinha na mão dele, agora estavam entrelaçados como um casalzinho não autorizado em um dos vagões do trem.

Pára você de querer ver assuntos alheios! – disse Cedric agora tentando afastá-la.

Me dá! – gritou Hermione – CEDRIC! – disse com o tom de voz ainda mais alto.

Ouvir você gritar meu nome assim pode até resolver! – disse ele risonho.

CEDRIC DIGGORY! – gritou Hermione injuriada com o comportamento do rapaz.

Assim eu tenho um ataque do coração! Vai com calma! – continuou rindo, enquanto Hermione tentava tirar o que ele tinha na mão, mas ele era mais forte e claramente estava lidando com a situação com maior facilidade. – Como diz Rudy "As quietinhas são as piores!" – continuou rindo.

Hermione se irritou mais que nunca e começou a se debater, a bater nele, se desviar... mas não podia passar pela barreira que ele fazia contra ela. Depois de alguns empurrões os dois rolaram para o chão da cabine com um "BAQUE" e estavam numa posição meio embaraçosa, vermelhos e ofegantes. Cedric estava em baixo de Hermione, mergulhando em seus olhos castanhos assim como ela mergulhava em seus olhos cor-de-mel. A porta se abre.

Oi, linda...

Jack Dawson acabara de entrar na cabine para fazer uma "visita" a Hermione. Para sua desgraça, porém, ele encontrou-a nos braços de seu maior inimigo mais envergonhada do que nunca. Quanto ao seu "inimigo"? Ele estava mais risonho do que nunca.

Jack?! – disse Hermione apressando-se em se levantar – O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou ainda ofegante.

Não é uma boa hora... – começou Jack mas Cedric o impediu de continuar.

Você _acha_? – perguntou ele já de pé colocando o braço ao redor da cintura de Hermione. Jack parecia querer pular no pescoço de Cedric a qualquer hora e Cedric parecia esperar por isso.

Não! – disse Hermione para Jack – Cala a boca! – disse rapidamente para Cedric mas ela não tinha um tom zangado para com ele e sim meio perturbado. – Nós só... Caímos! – completou.

Ah... – disse Jack não muito convencido. Cedric ri ao lado de Hermione.

O que você deseja? – perguntou Hermione batendo na mão de Cedric que estava ao redor da sua cintura. Isso só o fez rir mais uma vez.

Eu só estava pensando... – começou Jack – Se você recebeu meu bilhete...

Que bilhete...? – perguntou Hermione sem entender.

Recebeu sim! Ela te responde quando puder O.k? – disse Cedric empurrando Jack para fora – Passe bem! – disse antes de bater a porta na cara dele.

Quando ele se virou de volta para Hermione ela estava olhando para ele desconfiada, mas ele agradecia que era desconfiança e não raiva...

O que ele quis dizer com_ bilhete_? – perguntou ela de braços cruzados.

Vai saber? – disse Cedric levantando as mãos em rendimento como quem não fazia a menor idéia. – Cada um que me aparece! – disse sentando-se no banco outra vez ainda de punho cerrado.

Me dá! – disse Hermione sem gritar dessa vez postando-se na frente dele com as mãos estendidas.

Já vamos começar denovo? – perguntou Cedric fechando os olhos e abrindo os braços como se estivesse pronto para recebê-la. – Espera eu me preparar!  
Muito engraçado! – disse Hermione ainda com as mão estendidas.

Eu não achei! – disse Cedric abrindo os olhos, ainda brincalhão. – Você acha que eu estou disponível pra você _sempre_ que você quiser? Não é como se eu fosse de ferro, sabe?

O que você quer dizer com isso? – perguntou Hermione agora de braços cruzados.

Bem, você não_ gira_ ao meu redor, mas pelo o que eu vi se _joga_ em cima de mim! – disse rindo ainda mais com a rapidez com a qual Hermione ficava vermelha – Não é todo dia que isso acontece... Tenho que me segurar para ser um cavalheiro!

Acho muito difícil! – disse Hermione ainda em pé diante dele.

Eu ser um cavalheiro? – perguntou desencostando-se do sofá e inclinando-se para frente interessado.

Não! – disse ela indo para o seu lado sentar-se. Ele virou na mesma hora para acompanhar seu movimento e continuar cara a cara com ela – Garotas não se jogarem em cima de você o tempo todo... – Hermione disse isso com um pouco de despeito.

Qual é a idéia que você tem sobre mim afinal? – perguntou ele olhando para ela com um meio sorriso – Não como se eu saísse por ai pegando qualquer garota que atire em cima de mim!

Isso não as impede de fazê-lo, não é? – perguntou Hermione levando uma das sobrancelhas. – Agora você pode sair?

O que? – perguntou ele confuso, ela não parecia nervosa com ele para fazer isso – O que eu fiz?

Nada... – disse ela sorrindo, isso o martirizou por dentro – Eu tenho que me trocar... – disse Hermione apontando para o relógio acima da cabine que marcava uma hora para a chegada em Hogwarts,era incrível como o tempo passava rápido...

Eu não me importo... – disse ele com um sorriso malicioso.

Saia! – disse ela apontando para a porta.

Ele se levantou derrotado, e quando ele menos esperava, ela fez um movimento rápido na mão dele. Isso o deixou confuso, e logo depois gelado.

Quando você pretendia me dar isso? – perguntou ela sacudindo o papel amarrotado que arrancara da mão dele e agora havia lido.

Como vai indo sem mim, linda? Não muito bem suponho! Ter que agüentar essa viagem inteira sem falar com você é quase insuportável... Por isso pensei em nos encontrarmos quando chegarmos ao colégio. Talvez um passeio a noite?

Não! Que idéia a minha! Você não esse tipo... Mas podemos combinar alguma coisa!

Beijos (aonde quiser)

Jack.

Eu pretendia dar isso pra você o quanto antes! – respondeu Cedric tentando se esquivar do assunto.

Ah, é? Então por que você deixou eu me jogar em cima de você pra pegar ele? – perguntou Hermione cruzando os braços.

Ah! – respondeu Cedric rindo malicioso. – Isso foi porque eu queria me divertir um pouquinho!

Eu não estou brincando! – disse Hermione tentando ser séria, mas um sorriso se escondia atrás de sua voz.

Eu também não estou! – respondeu Cedric com fingidíssima revolta.

Ah, não? – perguntou Hermione irônica.

Não! Eu ia te entregar! – respondeu Cedric em sua defesa.

Quando? – perguntou Hermione colocando as mãos na cintura.

Quando eu acidentalmente esquecesse o bilhete na minha calça e a colocasse para lavar... – respondeu Cedric rindo maroto.

Hermione também riu, levemente.

Mas que Droga! – diz Hermione repreendendo a si mesma por ter rido.

Calma! – falou Cedric franzindo as sobrancelhas. Ele não esperava que ela ficasse tão nervosa. – Eu não sabia que sair com o _Dawson _era tão importante para você... – ele pareceu um pouco irritado com a última frase.

Eu estou calma. – respondeu Hermione. – E só é importante para mim saber por que você não quer que eu saia com ele! – pressionou Hermione rindo.

Acho melhor eu deixar você se trocar. – disse Cedric saindo da cabine, sem responder a pergunta.

Hermione olha para o relógio e vê que faltava somente 45 minutos para a chegada. Precisava se arrumar rápido se quisesse voltar a ver...

Affê! – disse Hermione para si enquanto começava a tirar a blusa.

No lado de fora do corredor Jack Dawson postava-se encostado do lado da cabine de Hermione. Viu quando Cedric saiu sorridente e viu quando o seu sorriso desapareceu no momento em que seus olhos se encontraram. Isso o fez rir.

Ora, ora... – começou Jack. – Como vai Diggory? – perguntou irônico.

Cedric não respondeu. Seu olhar fuzilava Jack, e seus punhos estavam fechados muito apertados.

Ah, vamos Ced! Pare de ser tímido, pessoas como eu até que falam com pessoas como você. – continuou Jack ainda rindo.

Pessoas como você _não deveriam_ falar com pessoas como eu. – respondeu Cedric em tom de ameaça. Os punhos ainda fechados.

"Você é arrogante a ponto de ser grosso com alguém dessa maneira, só porque não vai com a cara da pessoa?" – perguntou Jack imitando uma das frases de Hermione.

Cedric olhou-o com uma cara de raiva ainda maior (se isso fosse possível). Ele podia admitir qualquer tipo de insultinho vindo de Jack, mas o fato dele ter ouvido a conversa dele com Hermione e depois feito graça com algo que realmente havia machucado Cedric, denovo, foi demais. Cedric levantou o punho cerrado com tanta rapidez que só se pôde ver Jack caindo no chão, com o nariz sangrando.

Jack olha incrédulo para Cedric e avança para cima dele, dando-lhe um soco um pouco acima do olho, cortando a sua sobrancelha. Logo depois, Jack acerta-o na boca, fazendo um corte nela também. Cedric está com o rosto virado para o lado, com uma expressão mortificante. Jack chega para trás, limpa o sangue do nariz e dá um sorrisinho maléfico.

Ced, Ced. Você não vê? Eu sempre vou ganhar. Não importa o quanto você se sacrifique, eu sempre estou um passo a frente. E não adianta você ficar com essa raivinha toda a sua vida. Você sabe que nunca vai voltar. – Jack finalizou abrindo um enorme sorriso, seus olhos esverdeados ferviam em veneno.

Cedric ainda estava olhando para o lado, mas seu rosto enrijeceu. Cedric vira os olhos lentamente para direção de Jack. Nesse momento os olhos cor-de-mel de Cedric estavam em puro fogo. Chamas vermelhas brilhavam em seus olhos. E então, numa fração de segundos Jack estava deitado no chão com sangue escorrendo outra vez pelo seu nariz. Cedric estava por cima batendo nele como somente uma vez havia batido. Dava-lhe socos no rosto e no estômago, os cortes em sua sobrancelha e seu boca abriam-se mais e seus punhos começavam a sangrar.

Umas meninas começaram a sair da sua cabine e ouviu-se o primeiro grito apavorado de uma das garotas.

Hermione havia terminado de abotoar a sua camisa e ia pegar sua gravata quando começou a ouvir gritos fora da cabine. Estranhou, mas não foi de imediato para fora.

Cedric para com isso! – Hermione ouviu alguém gritar.

Nesse exato momento ela correu para porta e escancarou-a. Seus olhos arregalaram-se ao ver o motivo dos gritos. Cedric estava em cima de Jack batendo nele como se nunca mais pudesse fazê-lo.

Hermione correu para o encontro dos garotos com dificuldade, o corredor começava a encher.

Parem! PAREM! – gritou Hermione histérica, enquanto Cedric deixava-se ser tirado de cima de Jack.

O que está acontecendo aqui?! – perguntou Hermione olhando de Cedric para Jack. Nenhum dos dois respondeu.

Cedric estava com uma boa quantidade de sangue escorrendo de sua sobrancelha e seus lábios e punhos estavam cortados, sangrando também. Ele estava bem machucado. Mas Jack estava _bem_ pior. Seu nariz não parava de escorrer sangue, seus dentes estavam encharcados de sangue, escorrendo para sua camisa. Suas mãos estavam em volta de seu estômago.

Jack! Você está bem? – decidiu-se Hermione a virar para ele que estava visivelmente mais ferido.

Jack cuspiu sangue no chão.

Ced? O que aconteceu? – perguntou Rudy, que não estava acompanhado de Harry e Rony.

Isso não é importante! – Hermione praticamente cuspiu as palavras. Estava muito nervosa. – Jack, você consegue ir para a sua cabine se cuidar, ou prefere que eu o faça?

Cedric fez uma careta, não pela dor que sentia.

Eu cuido do Jack. – respondeu presunçosa uma garota loira e perfeita da sonserina.

Jack acabou indo com a menina, com certeza estava sentindo muito dor e não queria admitir isso para Hermione.

Eu te vejo no colégio! – gritou Hermione, Jack fez uma expressão que era para ser um sorriso.

Hermione se virou furiosa para Cedric.

Rudy, limpe isso e, por favor, faça com que nenhuma dessas meninas aqui comente o que aconteceu. Não deixe isso chegar aos ouvidos dos professores! – ordenou Hermione. Rudy começou o trabalho imediatamente.

Hermione empurra Cedric para dentro da cabine, o que o faz soltar um gemido de dor.

Hermione fecha a porta.

Que diabos você estava pensando Cedric Diggory? – perguntou ela com as mãos na cintura e com uma cara de enraivecida que Cedric nunca vira.

Cedric cai sentado no banco.

Ai Merlin! – a expressão de Hermione mudou de irritada para preocupada. – Como é que você se meteu nisso? – perguntou ela enquanto pegava sua varinha e o livro sobre magias para machucados que havia lido.

Hermione começou a passar a varinha o mais delicadamente que pôde sobre o corte na sobrancelha de Cedric. Suas mãos seguravam o seu rosto docemente e Cedric se deu ao direito de fechar os olhos e inclinar a sua cabeça para as mãos de Hermione para se recordar muito bem daquele toque.

Quando havia finalmente conseguido estancar o sangue, Hermione começou a limpar o rosto de Cedric com um pano.

Cedric... – começou ela meio receosa.

Hum? – perguntou ele ainda de olhos fechados.

Por que você e o Jack estavam brigando...? Era por _minha_ causa? – perguntou Hermione passando levemente sua mão livre nos cabelos de Cedric para poder limpar o sangue. Cedric suspirou com isso.

Não... – respondeu sinceramente lembrando de ter batido em Dawson somente depois dele o ter lembrado do ele havia feito. – Foi por outra coisa.

No instante em que Cedric disse isso Hermione apertou o pano contra o seu machucado fazendo-o gemer.

Que? Para de ser fricote! – respondeu Hermione.

Por mais que estivesse doendo, Cedric sorriu ao ver que Hermione havia ficado zangada por não ser ela o motivo da briga.

Isso o fez gemer denovo.

Se você quiser que eu vá chamar a Chang pra cuidar de você... – começou Hermione levantando-se depois do segundo gemido.

Não! – apressou-se Cedric a dizer segurando o braço de Hermione. – Que dizer... você pode me chamar de masoquista mas... eu estou realmente começando a gostar disso. – respondeu ele com um sorriso.

Hermione sorriu de volta e começou a cicatrizar e fazer com que os machucados de Cedric desaparecessem.

Você é _mesmo_ impossível! – disse Cedric para retribuir o sorriso de Hermione que já fora para retribuir o seu.

Eu? – perguntou ela acabando de cicatrizar o último machucado – Não me lembro de ter quase matado alguém por motivo nenhum... – completou casualmente, não estava mais zangada.

Não foi por motivo nenhum... – respondeu Cedric franzindo o cenho.

Até você me contar qual é, vai ser motivo nenhum, pelo menos para mim... – disse Hermione pegando o pano sujo de sangue.

Cedric olhou para ela mais uma vez apreensivo, pois não queria contar... Tudo seria mais fácil se ele o fizesse, mas ele não queria, afinal, não podia nem se lembrar daquilo.

Mas você não precisa me dizer... – disse Hermione levantando-se para jogar o pano fora ou lavá-lo, fazer algo que destruísse essa evidencia da briga – Seria mais fácil! – acrescentou.

Uhum... – suspirou Cedric.

Você não quer dizer. – isso não era uma pergunta e sim uma afirmação. Como ela podia entender o que Cedric queria dizer somente olhando a sua expressão? Ele olhou para cima um pouco surpreso e logo ficou de pé.

Você não precisa levar isso... – disse pegando o pano das mãos dela.

Você não precisa ser cavalheiro agora! – lembrou-o Hermione – Você está machucado, lembra?

Toda vez que dói... – comentou Cedric – Ou toda vez que _você_ resolve "cuidar" de mim... – completou rindo.

Que mal agradecido você é... – começou Hermione mas foi interrompida pela porta que mais uma vez se abria.

Ahh... Dá licença? – perguntou Rudy enfiando a cabeça pela porta – Eu só queria avisar que já acabei de limpar tudo... Quer que faça mais alguma coisa, Mi? – perguntou cauteloso, afinal, a expressão de Hermione quando ela o mandou limpar tudo não era de muitos amigos...

Não Rudy... – disse Hermione dando um lindo sorriso gentil e falando o mais doce que podia para se redimir – Mas obrigada por tudo!

De nada... – disse Rudy meio atordoado pelo gesto de Hermione. Mas pela segunda vez naquele dia ele não era quem tinha a cara mais retardada. Cedric só faltava babar...

Na verdade! – disse Cedric apressadamente jogando o pano em cima de Rudy – Você podia levar isso _lá para fora_? – perguntou já conduzindo Rudy para fora.

Ahh! – disse Rudy rindo – ESPERTINHO! – gritou antes de Cedric bater a porta na cara dele.

Desculpe por isso! – disse Cedric virando-se para Hermione – Ele é louco assim mesmo...

As vezes ele é o único que realmente vê as coisas... – disse hermione sentando-se e pegando a gravata que estava jogada no sofá.

Como? – perguntou Cedric sentando-se interessado, afinal, _ele_ não entendia e se Hermione via o que Rudy parecia ver ele queria saber o que era desesperadamente.

Sei lá... – continuou Hermione tentando dar um nó na gravata com as mãos tremendo de leve pela presença dele ali. – Ele só parece saber de algo que ninguém mais sabe...

Ahh... – disse Cedric meio decepcionado dela também não saber o que o estava deixando louco – Permita-me! – disse pegando a gravata de Hermione suspirando impaciente por ela não ser capaz de fazê-lo .

Ele cruzou a gravata em um nó perfeito e ajustou-a ao pescoço de Hermione delicadamente. O coração da menina batia freneticamente e quando as mãos de Cedric encontraram seu tórax enquanto ele fazia os últimos ajustes na gravata ele pode sentir.

Você está bem? – perguntou meio preocupado. Agora suas mãos estavam posicionadas no banco.

Sim... – disse Hermione corando.

Eu jurava que... deixa pra lá. – disse Cedric.

Hermione pareceu aliviada. Ela e Cedric tiveram uma longa conversa cheia de risos mútuos e falsas caras zangadas. Até que Hermione caiu no sono depois do dia realmente exausto que tivera.

Cedric estava olhando para janela com Hermione dormindo ao seu lado. Obrigava-se a não olhar para seu rosto sereno, havia ficado em choque observando-o por muito tempo. Até que em um momento Hermione resmunga e vira seu rosto para o lado, deitando-se no ombro de Cedric. Seus rostos ficam muito próximos e Cedric sente um arrepio.

Hermione? – perguntou Cedric num sussurro. Ela não respondeu.

Lentamente Cedric começa a inclinar seu rosto em direção ao de Hermione, seus olhos cor-de-mel ardendo em uma forma diferente. Quando seus lábios estão prestes a se tocar, ele fecha os olhos e com relutância se afasta da garota.

Repreende-se por deixar se levar por hormônios. Afinal, ele ainda queria Cho. Ele gostava dela. _Ainda?_

E aí Ced, Mi?! – gritou Rudy abrindo a porta de supetão junto a Harry e Rony.

Shhhh! – apressou-se Cedric. Rudy fez uma cara de "desculpa".

Que? Que? – Hermione acordou de sobressalto batendo com uma das mãos no nariz de Cedric.

Não havia doído, mas mesmo assim ele gemeu de dor olhando para ela, brincando numa piada só dele. Queria ver qual seria a sua reação.

Ai Merlin! – disse Hermione preocupada segurando o rosto de Cedric em suas mãos. – Você está bem?

Ótimo. – respondeu ele sorrindo.

Rudy, Harry e Rony ficaram meio que olhando pra cena um pouco pasmos, até que Hermione soltou o rosto de Cedric e Harry conseguiu dizer.

Nós viemos avisar... o trem já parou.

Hermione olhou pela janela estupefata. Não, não pelo feitiço...

Caramba! – exclamou a menina olhando para fora com uma expressão surpresa.

Acho melhor eu ir pegar a minha também. – disse Cedric levantando-se. – A gente se vê depois Hermione.

Tchau. – Hermione estava meio hipnotizada pela beleza de Cedric, mas escondia bem.

Hermione e Cedric, porém, se separam na descida do trem, quando Cho o agarrou arrastando-o para o outro lado.

O Salão Principal tinha o aspecto esplêndido de sempre, decorado para festa de abertura do ano letivo. Pratos e taças de outro refulgiam à luz de centenas e centenas de velas sobre as mesas.

As quatro mesas das Casas estavam repletas de alunos que falavam sem parar. Harry, Rony e Hermione passaram pela mesa da Sonserina e Jack deu um sorriso rápido para Hermione, que acenou. Sentaram-se na mesa da Grifinória.

Estou faminto! – exclamou Rony.

Novidade! – exclamou Gina ao lado de Hermione.

Hermione riu.

Oi Gina.

Hermione! Nem vem com "oi Gina"! Qual foi a da cena entre Cedric e Jack por sua causa? – perguntou a ruiva morrendo de curiosidade.

Como você sabe disso? – perguntou Hermione espantada.

Rudy... – respondeu Gina.

Ah! – disse Hermione soltando um sorriso. – Não foi por causa de mim, foi por _outra coisa._

Sei! Você vai ter que me contar tudo isso direitinho! – ordenou Gina.

Depois, Dumbledore vai falar. – disse Hermione apontando para Dumbledore que começava a ir para o meio do salão pronunciar suas poucas palavras de boas vindas que geralmente eram seguidas por um banquete magnífico.

Só tenho duas palavras para lhes dizer – começou ele, sua voz grave ecoando pelo salão. – Bom apetite!

Apoiado, apoiado! – disseram Harry e Rony m voz alta, enquanto as travessas vazias se enchiam magicamente diante dos seus olhos.

Depois do um jantar a altura de Hogwarts e de Hermione ter explicado toda a história Jack/Cedric para Gina, Dumbledore postou-se novamente no centro do salão.

Quando Dumbledore estava preste a falar uma trovoada ensurdecedora foi ouvida e as portas do Salão escancararam.

Apareceu um homem parado à porta, apoiado num longo cajado e coberto por uma capa de viagem preta. Cada centímetro da pele do estranho parecia ter cicatrizes. Boca lembrava um rasgo diagonal e faltava um bom pedaço do nariz. Mas eram seus olhos que o tornavam assustador. Um deles era miúdo, escuro penetrante. O outro era grande, redondo como uma moeda e azul-elétrico vivo, este se virava freneticamente de um lado para outro.

O estranho que era acompanhado pelos olhos de todos os alunos e sentou-se na mesa dos professores.

Gostaria de apresentar o nosso novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas – disse Dumbledore animado – Professor Moody.

Moody? – Murmurou Harry para Rony – _Olho-tonto Moody?_ O que seu pai foi ajudar hoje de manhã?

Deve ser... – disse Rony em tom de assombro.

Uhum! – Dumbledore pigarreou acabando com os murmúrios – Como eu ia dizendo – Sr. Filch o zelador...

A cabeça de Hermione voava para longe dali, longe dos avisos sempre iguais de Filch. Talvez uma mesa à frente...

Tenho ainda o doloroso dever de informar que este ano não realizaremos a Copa de Quadribol entre as casas. – completou Dumbledore calmamente.

_Quê_?! – exclamou Harry tirando Hermione de seus desvaneios.

Todos os alunos começaram a vaiar, respeitosamente. Se isso é possível... Dumbledore como a varinha em sua boca e amplifica a tom de sua voz.

SILÊNCIO! – exclamou Dumbledore.

Todos se calaram.

Isso se deve a um evento que acontecerá esse ano na escola de Hogwarts! – ele fez suspense por alguns minutos – O Torneio Tribruxo!

O senhor está BRINCANDO! – exclamou em voz alta Fred Weasley.

Quase todos riram e Dumbledore deu risadinhas de prazer.

Não brincando, Sr. Weasley – disse Dumbledore – Embora agora que o senhor menciona, ouvi uma excelente piada durante o verão sobre um trasgo, uma bruxa má e um l_eprechaun _que entram num bar...

A professora Minerva pigarreia alto.

Ah... talvez não seja a hora... ah... Onde eu estava? – perguntou Dumbledore arrancando risadinhas dos alunos – Ah, sim! O Torneio Tribruxo! Sinto informar que os diretores das escolas participantes bem como o Ministério da Magia, concordaram em impor este ano uma restrição à idade dos competidores. Somente os alunos de 17 anos ou mais poderão participar.

Dumbledore teve que elevar um pouco a voz, pois muitos protestos começaram, afinal todos queriam mil galeões e a glória eterna. Bem, Hermione não moveu um dedo, ela admitia que tudo isso era muito legal... mas nunca arriscaria a vida por dinheiro e um pouco de fama. Por um foragido da lei sim, ou para provar o envolvimento de um professor com o maior bruxo das trevas ou para dar a resposta que os amigos precisavam para salvar a escola de um basilisco...

Agora apresentaremos a vocês seus competidores! – disse Dumbledore energicamente – Primeiro as adoráveis alunas de Beauxbatons!

As portas do salão se abriram e várias graciosas meninas adentraram-no dançando enquanto andavam. Eram todas _lindas_ no sentido extremo da palavra, tinham os cabelos presos impecavelmente em rabos de cavalo, o penteado era acompanhado por um chapéu azul que combinava com seus vestidos de seda, também azuis.

Todos os garotos presentes começaram a se levantar para acompanhar a apresentação das meninas. Eles aplaudiam, gritavam...

Parecem animais! – disse Gina para Hermione injuriada com o comportamento dos meninos.

Hermione não prestava atenção a uma palavra de Gina somente concordava com a cabeça. Seus olhos vasculhavam a mesa da frente procurando uma pessoa em especial, quando seus olhos finalmente se encontraram ele estava sorrindo. Sorrindo não, rindo! Ele estava observando ela antes mesmo que Hermione o procura-se e quando viu o quão desesperada estava para ver se _ele_ estava agindo como um "animal" não pode conter uma enorme satisfação, o riso foi o resultado. Após uns minutos ele já gargalhava de Hermione. Ela estava realmente procurando por ele? Cedric não podia acreditar... Encabulada Hermione devia o olhar.

Após o final da música todas as garotas estavam perfeitamente enfileiradas junto a sua diretora no palco.

Agora os alunos de Durmstrang! – anunciou Dumbledore antes que se ouvisse um estrondo na porta e vários meninos adentrassem o salão.

Eram vários garotos atléticos e bonitos que faziam saltos extraordinários e cuspiam leões de fogo. Realmente impressionante.

Todos se viraram apreensivos quando um garoto alto, carrancudo e de sobrancelhas muito grossas.

_Vítor Krum!_ – exclamou Rony babando.

Por Merlin Rony ele só um jogador de quadribol, não um Deus! – exclamou Hermione.

_Somente um jogador de quadribol_? – respondeu Rony incrédulo – Ele é um Deus, um Deus...

Do quadribol... – interrompeu-o Hermione. Agora ela resolveu olhar para o admirado jogador.

Krum olhou para Hermione, deu um meio sorriso e uma piscadela. Ela percebeu, mas achava que poderia ser para qualquer uma.

Todos os alunos de Durmstrang estavam agora em fila ao lado de Beauxbatons. Hermione sentiu uma vontade inexplicável de olhar outra vez para a mesa da frente, mas quando o fez ele já não estava olhando para ela... Ela optou por também desviar o olhar.

Cedric estava de olhos na fileira de Durmstrang com o cenho franzido. Ele não sabia porque mas sentia como se tivessem jogado uma pedra em seu estômago.

Agora que tudo foi esclarecido – disse Dumbledore por fim – Deixarei que vocês vão para os seus aposentos, afinal esta foi uma noite e tanto...

Os alunos foram levantando-se e não havia outro assunto senão a Torneio, as garotas de Beauxbatons e os garotos de Durmstrang. Hermione só queria dormir... Essa palavra lembrava-a de seu pequeno "cochilo" nos braços de...

Mi!

Ela virou rapidamente e esperançosa.

E aí, linda?! – perguntou Jack. Hermione tentou esconder sua cara de desapontamento.

Oi Jack... – disse rindo falsamente.

Então... Ai! – Cedric havia passado por entre Jack e Hermione e o "Ai!" de Rudy parece já ter explicação: Cedric havia empurrado Jack ao passar por eles. Hermione prendeu o riso e se repreendeu por querer rir, a atitude de Cedric não tinha sido certa ou engraçada...

O que? – perguntou Hermione tentado distrair Jack cujos olhos queimavam nas costas de Cedric.

Eu queria confirmar... – disse ele casualmente. Hermione franziu as sobrancelhas.

Confirmar o que? – perguntou Hermione.

Hermione! – ela arregalou os olhos, ela não estava acostumada a ser chamada assim por ele.

Jack! – disse Hermione num impulso ainda com os olhos arregalados.

Linda! – disse ele rindo com a surpresa dela – Você vai sair comigo ou não?


	5. O Segredo

Capítulo 4

O segredo.

Raios de Sol saiam pela janela do dormitório feminino da grifinória e obrigavam Hermione a levantar. Ela nunca se sentira tão cansada em um primeiro dia de aula, mas os acontecimentos da noite passada a deixaram tão exausta que nem a sua "excitação" por receber o "saber" a fazia querer pular da cama imediatamente.

Levantou-se lentamente, olhou para sua blusa do uniforme que usara ontem e ao aproximá-la de seu rosto pôde sentir o cheiro... Balançou a cabeça, foi tomar banho e se arrumar sem a menor vontade de sair do quarto.

Rudy fervilhava de excitação, ele sabia o que tinha que fazer e precisava ser rápido.

_ Rudy? – perguntou Cedric com uma voz derrotada – Aonde você vai?

_ Preciso fazer uma coisa antes de descer para o café... – disse o amigo sorrindo disfarçadamente.

_ Tudo bem... – respondeu Cedric dirigindo-se para o Grande Salão tomar café da manhã. Seu olhar era vazio e sem brilho. Rudy teve ainda mais certeza do que ia fazer...

Hermione andava apressadamente pelo corredor, apertando contra si um livro qualquer de herbologia para aliviar a tensão que sentia.

_ Mi! – chamou Rudy correndo atrás dela.

_ Não Rudy! – apressou a dizer virando-se para ele, já vermelha – Ele foi um I-D-I-O-T-A e sabe disso! Como você pode querer defender ele depois de...

_ Pára! – Rudy alterou a voz mas não chegou a gritar – Antes que você tire suas próprias conclusões, você deveria _tentar_ ouvir, Hermione! – disse ele seriamente.

Hermione estava ouvindo calada e com _toda_ a atenção. Rudy nunca, até agora, tinha falado tão sério e decidido, não havia uma gota de ironia ou piada nos seus olhos.

_ Você _vai_ querer ouvir isso... – completou ainda sério.

Hermione continuava sem fala e sua expressão era surpresa e atenção.

**ACONTECIMENTOS DA NOITE PASSADA.**

_ Ahh! – disse Hermione lembrando-se do convite de Jack. Na verdade não sabia muito que responder... Ela queria ter tempo para pensar um pouco, mas a resposta agora teria que ser rápida.

_ Então? – perguntou Jack um pouco impaciente.

_ Calma... – Hermione tentava clarear as idéias o mais rápido possível. – Claro, Jack! – disse por fim sorrindo. Afinal, ele não havia feito nada contra _ela_, na verdade, tinha sido até muito simpático. E descriminá-lo por ele ser um sonserino ia contra todos os princípios de Hermione.

_ Sério? – perguntou ele surpreso por ter sido tão rápido. – Que dizer... ótimo! Amanhã então? – perguntou ansioso.

_ Amanhã? – perguntou Hermione meio assustada com a pressa de Jack para marcar esse encontro.

_ É! Por que? Você tem planos? – perguntou Jack afobado. Tudo estava acontecendo muito rápido e Hermione estava cansada, só havia conseguido dormir um pouco no trem. Somente aquela lembrança a deixava nervosa e fato que o cheiro dele continuava em uma parte da sua blusa não ajudava.

_ Não, é só que eu achei que iríamos ir sexta ou no fim de semana... – respondeu Hermione desviando o seu pensamento daquele perfume.

_ Os professores, provavelmente passarão deveres extras para os alunos do último ano... – explicava Jack – E para você também, então como amanhã é o primeiro dia de aula ficaria mais fácil de nos encontrarmos! Sabe, sem uma pilha de dever por fazer!

_ Ah, sim! – disse Hermione dando o recado de que havia entendido.

_ Nos vemos amanhã, linda! – disse Jack se despedindo de Hermione galante, dando-lhe um beijo demorado na bochecha.

Hermione virou-se e o acompanhou ir embora, apesar de Jack não causar um grande efeito nela, com certeza sabia como falar com uma garota para se dar bem! Hermione riu balançando a cabeça, é claro que ela sabia que Jack nunca seria mais que um amigo, mas o jeito dele por mais sonserino que fosse era cativante.

_ Não vai! – disse uma voz dura e decidida atrás dela, isso a fez virar assustada e desequilibrar.

Rapidamente a pessoa a segurou sem deixá-la cair, mas Hermione sentiu um calafrio no seu toque tenso e congelou ao ver seus olhos, geralmente quentes e calorosos, em um escuro gélido.

_ O que houve? – perguntou Hermione confusa. Cedric a soltou e ficou a uma distância razoável.

_ Você não vai com o Dawson! – disse sério como se isso encerrasse a questão.

_ Você não acha que _eu _tenho que resolver isso? – perguntou Hermione não gostando do tom que Cedric estava usando.

_ Não pelo o que eu vi! – respondeu Cedric alterado – Como você disse que sim?! Eu não falei que ele não é confiável?! Mas que droga! – disse ele já vermelho se raiva.

_ Que droga você! – disse Hermione nervosa e também vermelha – O que adianta você falar que ele é ruim se eu não sei o que ele fez para você e se ele é sempre ótimo comigo?

_ Pensa no que eu te disse! LEMBRA QUE TEM UM MOTIVO, GAROTA! – Cedric já estava fora de si com a persistência da garota em não ouvi-lo. Ele sabia o que estava dizendo.

_ NÃO TEM MOTIVO PRA MIM, SEU IDIOTA! – explodiu Hermione também quando ouviu ele se referir a ela como "garota". Sorte que não havia mais ninguém por perto hora.

_ PORQUE EU NÃO POSSO TE CONTAR! – ele ignorou o insulto e gritou pela teimosia nos olhos castanhos.

_ VOCÊ NÃO _QUER_ CONTAR! – ela ignorou o grito e só gritou de volta pela teimosia nos olhos cor-de-mel.

_ Pensei que não importasse... – disse ele já mais fraco.

_ E não importa você não querer contar, ou não estar pronto... – respondeu ela também sem forças – Mas você não pode esperar que eu exclua pessoas da minha vida sem nem saber porque! – ela o olhou nos olhos, eles se olharam nos olhos e havia muito rancor e sinceridade em cada um deles.

Cedric simplesmente virou-se e foi embora andando em direção do seu dormitório sem olhar para trás. Hermione levantou o queixo arrogante para ofuscar a tristeza em seu olhar. Mas ela estava presente, tanto nos olhos dela ofuscados por sua expressão, quanto pelos dele escondidos por seu movimento de ir embora.

E isso foi o segundo dia que se conheceram...

**TEMPO PRESENTE.**

_ Estou ouvindo... – disse Hermione quando ela e Rudy sentaram-se em uma escada deserta no corredor.

Rudy suspira.

_ Há alguns anos atrás... – começou ele meio relutante. – estávamos no terceiro ano, eu e o Ced. E... bem... havia uma... uma garota. – Rudy olhou para cima, a expressão de Hermione era de indignação.

_ Por uma garota? Sério? Mesmo? – perguntou Hermione como se fosse a coisa mais estúpida do mundo.

_ Espera, Hermione! Deixe que eu acabe de contar e _aí_ você tira as suas próprias conclusões! – cortou-a Rudy ainda sério.

Hermione obedeceu.

_ O nome dela era Sarah Catherwood. Ela e o Ced era melhores amigos desde quando tinha dois anos de idade. Eram inseparáveis. Vieram para a escola juntos e tinham amigos em comum. Mas Sarah era da Sonserina e ele da Lufa-Lufa. Mesmo sendo resignados para casas diferentes eles continuaram muito unidos e, eventualmente, Cedric começou a ter... sentimentos por ela. – Rudy parou por um momento olhando para cima.

_ Continue. – respondeu Hermione tirando da sua voz qualquer vestígio da pontada que havia sentido no peito com o que Rudy dissera.

_ Tudo bem... – Rudy acenou com a cabeça suspirando. – Ele começou a realmente se apaixonar por ela... quer dizer, ele a _amava_. Nunca havia visto ele daquele jeito. Era um bobalhão, ficava babando o tempo todo... – Rudy riu lembrando-se da cena na floresta entre Cedric e Hermione. – Mas ela tinha uma queda por outro cara... um sonserino... Jack Dawson.

Hermione arregalou os olhos, mais compenetrada na história do que nunca.

_ Mas o Dawson nunca deu nenhum sinal para que ela se aproximasse dele, e mesmo que Cedric dessa tudo e _mais_ que o Dawson um dia havia dado a ela, para ela era invisível. Mas essa não é a parte que fez ele odiar Dawson. A coisa foi muito mais pesada. – Rudy olhou para Hermione denovo.

Hermione notou uma coisa que _nunca_ havia visto nos olhos alegres de Rudy. Rancor.

_ A competição entre os dois sempre foi grande. E um "belo dia de verão" o incentivo que Sarah almejava que Dawson lhe desse aconteceu. Vou te explicar porque... A rivalidade entre todas as casas sobre Quadribol é muito grande, como todos sabem. Sempre que tinha a chance Cedric humilhava Dawson, mas sem machucá-lo. Eu só vou te dizer que um jogo da Lufa-Lufa contra sonserina acabou 400 a zero... – Rudy riu. – Dawson queria qualquer coisa para se vingar de Cedric e quando Sarah apareceu para dar os parabéns só por ele ter _ jogado_ ele soube o que poderia fazer.

Hermione sentiu seu peito doer. Não podia imaginar o que Jack havia feito com Sarah, no início até havia pensado que ele poderia ter tirado ela de Cedric, mas agora parecia que era algo pior. Algo _realmente_ pior.

_ Pra encurtar a história Dawson e Sarah começaram a sair. – continuou Rudy. – Cada dia que Cedric os via juntos era como se lhe tirassem um pedaço pequeno de seu coração lentamente, isso o estava matando. Mas não era o suficiente para Dawson, porque ele ainda _estava_ conseguindo viver.

Hermione levou sua mão peito.

_ O dia "fatal" foi numa noite em que Cedric os viu nos corredores enquanto ia para o seu dormitório. Eles estavam se beijando. Cedric estava pronto para desviar o olhar, mas Dawson deu uma piscadela para ele e puxou ela para dentro da casa. Cedric ficou apavorado com o que ele poderia fazer com ela. Ele não dormiu. Ficou no banco dos jardins a noite toda. No dia seguinte ele encontrou Sarah chorando como nunca havia chorado antes. Foi chegar perto dela para saber o que estava acontecendo, mas ela olhou para ele e saiu correndo. A partir desse dia ela _nunca mais_ falou com Cedric. Se mudou de escola e de país. – Rudy deu uma risadinha cheia de rancor. – E como se isso não fosse o suficiente o _próprio_ Dawson veio falar na cara dele o que havia acontecido. Ela não estava gostando da maneira como ele estava "passando dos limites" ,na hora em que reclamou, disse para ele que o amava pela primeira vez. Ele olhou para ela a chamou de criança e logo depois pegou uma menina na frente de Sarah. Contou para Cedric que havia usado o amor de sua vida para se vingar de um _jogo._

Hermione apertou as mãos contra o peito que estava dolorido. E ordenava que suas lágrimas ficassem dentro dos seus olhos.

_ Aí foi demais... Cedric partiu para cima dele como uma fera. – disse Rudy fechando os olhos.

_ Como no trem...? – perguntou Hermione com a voz fraca falhando.

_ Nem chega perto. – disse Rudy numa risadinha forçada. – Dawson ficou hospitalizado por uma semana, isso no mundo bruxo, e não, Cedric não usou magia.

Hermione suspira.

_ Pelo menos... ele descontou a raiva que tinha, não é? – disse Hermione com uma pequena esperança de que ele tivesse ficado melhor.

Rudy olha para cima, nos olhos de Hermione. Seus olhos não eram mais de rancor e sim de tristeza. Uma profunda tristeza de irmão.

_ Não. A raiva nunca foi embora, mas não era com ela que eu fiqueii preocupado. Cedric, meu amigo, meu irmão... ele mudou Hermione. Ele não sorria mais, ele não conversava com ninguém, seu rosto estava cansado e abatido, pálido. Ele não estava vivendo, ele não podia viver _sem ela_. Ele estava morto por dentro. Dawson conseguiu o que queria, afinal. – completou Rudy com um longo suspiro.

_ Tudo isso... – Hermione estava horrorizada, suas mãos ainda em seu peito. – por causa de um jogo?

_ Sim... – respondeu Rudy. – Bom, depois ele conheceu a Cho e... não voltou a amar outra vez, mas voltou a sorrir e isso já era bom pra mim. Por isso que eu a aturo. Ele voltou a brincar, a ser aquela pessoa divertida que todos adoram. Mas... – Rudy olha para Hermione com um olhar muito significativo. – eu nunca mais vi _aquele_ brilho nos olhos dele.

Até uma certa noite...

_ Por que... ele não me contou? – perguntou Hermione um pouco recuperada. – Ele não agüenta a... dor de lembrar?

_ Acho que ele agüentaria qualquer dor por você. - respondeu Rudy.

Hermione olha para ele surpresa, como se aquilo fosse um exagero. Eles mal se conheciam.

_ Mas ele não permitiria que você sofresse por _ele._ Entendeu? Eu sou mais egoísta, preferi fazer você sofrer pra não ver meu amigo sofrer. – Rudy balançou a cabeça. – Mas veja só, você sofrer agora faz vocês não sofrerem no futuro.

Hermione ri para ele e levanta decidida.

_ Tá indo aonde? – perguntou Rudy confuso.

Hermione dá um largo sorriso para ele.

_ Eu tenho um encontro... – respondeu.

_ Isso eu _não _vou perder! – disse Rudy levantando-se animado.

Hermione entra no salão decidida, Rudy vai um pouco atrás, mas não muito. Não queria perder o que iria acontecer.

Jack estava esperando ela no meio do salão, bem na frente da mesa de Cedric. Hermione achou isso perfeito. Agora somente havia Cedric que ainda esperava por Rudy e Gina por Hermione.

_ Linda! – exclamou Jack, estendendo um buquê de rosas vermelhas.

Hermione riu. Ela particularmente amava rosas, mas não gostava de nenhuma de suas cores. Vermelhas lembravam para ela sangue, coisas ruins. Brancas eram muito celestiais e perfeitas, e as amarelas tinham a cor do sol... mas e quando você precisasse de flores para um dia chuvoso?

_ Jack! – respondeu Hermione com um largo sorriso. – Você é estúpido, retardado ou se finge dos dois? – disse ela pegando o buquê e jogando pra trás.

Rudy pega o buquê.

_ Não tem nada haver com o que vocês estão pensando! – disse Rudy largando o buquê no chão.

Hermione riu.

_ O que? O que foi que eu fiz? – perguntou Jack sem entender.

_ Nada... só me cansei. – respondeu Hermione e começou a andar para fora do salão.

Jack segura seu braço.

_ Não! Hermione!

Hermione vira para Jack e lhe dá um lindo tapa na cara. Ele olha para ela estupefato, e solta seu braço deixando ela ir.

Jack percebeu que ela soube da história nesse momento. Os únicos que não entenderam foram Gina, que não sabia da história e Cedric... que era idiota, retardado ou se fingia dos dois.

Hermione saiu do salão triunfante e com uma incrível leveza.

_ Hey! – Hermione ouviu a voz de veludo nas suas costas, colocando a sua mão em seu ombro.

Hermione virou sorridente.

_ Oi. – respondeu ainda sorrindo.

Cedric estava com uma expressão totalmente mudada. Um largo sorriso estampava o seu rosto e seus olhos estavam outra vez em uma cor-de-mel, mas só que mais claros do que Hermione já havia visto. Ela podia senti-los queimar sua pele.

_ O que... O que foi aquilo? - perguntou Cedric referindo-se a cena anterior.

_ Ah... – respondeu Hermione ainda sorrindo. – As vezes eu consigo me salvar sozinha... Ah, mas você estava lá! Droga! – disse sorrindo.

Cedric abriu ainda mais o seu sorriso, mostrando seus 32 dentes perfeitos. Seus olhos agora queimavam os do Hermione e ela não pôde se controlar.

Hermione andou para frente e o abraçou. Deu um forte abraço em Cedric. Ela queria reconfortá-lo, mesmo que isso fosse idiota, já que ele já havia sido confortado anos atrás. Hermione virou sua cabeça involuntariamente para o pescoço de Cedric, com uma necessidade de sentir seu perfume. Inspirou aquele cheiro estonteante e sentiu Cedric se arrepiar. Soltou o abraço.

Cedric parecia muito desnorteado.

_ Você me avisou o tempo todo... – disse Hermione rapidamente pensando na primeira coisa que podia para se justificar. – Eu tinha que te agradecer de alguma forma...

O tom de Cedric se tornou divertido.

_ Você me abraçou por eu ter te avisado? O que você vai fazer quando eu salvar a sua vida? Denovo? – perguntou brincalhão.

Hermione dá um tapa no braço dele,o que o fez rir ainda mais.

_ Provavelmente eu vou saber que você voltou ao normal! – disse ela ainda rindo.

Os dois continuaram sorrindo um para o outro sem dizer nada.

_ Ced... nós já estamos atrasados pra aula. – disse Rudy rindo, dando novamente razão a algo que só ele sabia. – A Gina já foi embora, ela disse que não tinha mais necessidade de esperar você.

Hermione fica apavorada.

_ O quê? Eu estou atrasada?! – perguntou Hermione histérica.

Hermione teria aula de herbologia na estufa do outro lado do castelo. Ela nunca havia se atrasado para uma aula e se atrasar para o _primeiro dia_ era inaceitável.

_ Rudy, você pode ir indo para aula. Distraia a professora... – disse Cedric ao amigo que riu.

_ Sem problemas. – respondeu Rudy rindo.

_ Como distrair? – perguntou Hermione ainda histérica.

_ Temos aula com a Trelawney... – disse Cedric rindo.

Hermione fez uma careta. Cedric riu mais ainda.

_ Eu posso te ajudar... – disse ele.

_ Claro! Você tem 17! Pode aparatar e... a mais que burrice! – exclamou Hermione. – Não vai dar certo! Não se pode aparatar em Hogwarts!

_ Quem disse que vamos aparatar? – perguntou Cedric rindo com um meio-sorriso.

Hermione franziu as sobrancelhas.

Cedric estava lindamente posicionado em cima de sua vassoura, Hermione estava estendida ao seu lado relutante.

_ Anda logo, Hermione! – disse Cedric com fingida impaciência.

_ Dá pra eu ir andando sabe... Se eu correr dá! – disse Hermione tentando se esquivar da situação.

_ Ah, é! – disse Cedric rindo muito. – _Você_ correndo vai chegar lá num piscar de olhos! – disse ele sarcasticamente.

_ Obrigado pelo grande consideração! – respondeu Hermione com as mãos na cintura.

_ O que é que está te impedindo? – perguntou Cedric.

_ Eu tenho um certo... medo de voar. – respondeu Hermione abaixando os olhos.

_ Ah! Corta essa! – respondeu Cedric rindo. – Eu já vi você voar!

_ É! Eu estava conduzindo. Eu não me sinto segura quando outra pessoa está! – disse Hermione se lembrando da cena em que ela e Harry montavam em Bicuço.

_ Isso não é problema! – disse descendo da vassoura.

_ Você vai me deixar conduzir? – perguntou Hermione incrédula.

_ Vou. – disse Cedric estendendo as mãos. – primeiro as damas.

Hermione pegou a mão de Cedric e subiu na vassoura. Logo atrás veio Cedric e se sentou também. No momento em que Hermione colocou os pés no chão para dar o impulso Cedric segurou na sua cintura.

Hermione teve um treco.

_ Você está bem? – perguntou Cedric com suas mãos ainda na cintura da garota, colocando a sua cabeça para frente, em seus ombros.

Calafrio.

_ É que... – tentou começar Hermione.

Mas Hermione não respondeu, simplesmente levanta vôo o mais rápido possível.

Hermione, embora não jogasse bem nenhum esporte, era boa em todas as matérias, então quando aprendeu a voar, aprendeu bem.

Cedric estava impressionado. Seu queixo ainda apoiado no ombro de Hermione, ele estava sentindo o perfume que tanto gostava, com seus olhos fechados. A menina olhava pra frente freneticamente, tentando ignorar o fato.

Quando aterrissaram era como se não houvesse se passado nem cinco minutos. Eles desceram e Hermione ficou aliviada.

_ Você voa muito bem! – elogiou-a Cedric. – Por que nunca entrou pro time de Quadribol?

Hermione gargalhou e Cedric ficou hipnotizado com seu sorriso.

_ Eu?? Você _realmente_ quer colocar uma Góles nas minhas mãos? – perguntou Hermione ainda rindo.

_ É... Você tem razão – disse Cedric ainda meio desnorteado.

_ Você está bem? – foi a vez de Hermione perguntar.

_ Estou! – respondeu Cedric voltando um pouco a sua postura.

_ OK... – disse Hermione sorrindo. O sorriso desapareceu. – Eu acho que eu devo entrar agora...

_ Ah... – Cedric também pareceu parar de sorrir. – Bom, tchau então...

_ Tchau. – disse-lhe Hermione.

Nenhum dos dois se mexeu. Nenhum dos dois queria se separar

Eles riram.

_ Acho melhor eu entrar _mesmo_. – disse Hermione virando-se.

Cedric segurou seu braço fazendo-a virar.

_ Tchau. – disse e deu um beijo na bochecha da menina.

O local queimou no rosto de Hermione e então ele levantou vôo.

Hermione bateu com sua mão na cabeça e entrou na sala.

_ Hermione Granger! – disse Gina histérica correndo para a carteira da amiga depois da aula. – O que foi aquilo no café?

Hermione revirou os olhos, sabia que não poderia fugir da ruiva, então explicou tudo, sem contar a história de Cedric, não se sentia no direito.

_ O Jack estava ficando com outra menina? – perguntou Gina incrédula.

_ É... – mentiu Hermione.

_ Canalha! – exclamou Gina.

Na aula de História da Magia Hermione não conseguia prestar atenção ao que o professor dizia. Estava olhando para frente com a cabeça baixa apoiando o queixo na mesa, com o nariz na manga da sua blusa, inspirando o cheiro que Cedric havia deixado na nela durante o curto tempo que voaram.

De repente Hermione levantou a cabeça e sacudiu-a. O que estava fazendo? Ela pensava. Hermione se recusava deixar que uma _quedinha _a atrapalhasse nas aulas! Concentrou-se no que o professor dizia.

É engraçado como somos estúpidos quando se trata do amor. Queremos que ele venha, pensamos que chegou quando não chegou, e quando ele chega, não vemos isso. Sim, Hermione Granger estava perdida e irrevogavelmente apaixonada por Cedric Diggory. Mas por mais que seu coração gritasse, sua razão não ouvia.

Na hora do almoço Cedric estava descendo as escadas com Rudy.

_ Oi Ced. – disse uma voz abraçando-o por trás.

Cedric inspirou o ar esperançoso, mas não era o cheiro certo.

_ Oi Cho. – disse Cedric feliz por vê-la.

_ Então, como vão indo os estudos no _último ano_? – perguntou Cho enfatizando o "último ano".

_ Cho... eu já disse que não importa que esse seja o meu último ano no colégio! – disse Cedric sorrindo. – Não é como se eu fosse para outro planeta.

Cho riu meio derrotada.

_ Tudo bem.

Cedric encontrou Hermione no caminho para o salão principal.

_ Oi Mi! – disse Rudy.

Hermione parou, olhou para eles e sorriu.

_ Oi Rudy! – disse sorrindo, até olhar para Cho e fazer uma careta.

_ Vem! – disse Cedric passando a mão na cintura de Cho para levá-la até Hermione.

Cho sente um cheiro diferente em Cedric e quando chega perto de Hermione sente exatamente o mesmo cheiro.

_ Que cheiro é esse Cedric? – perguntou Cho dando uma fungada na capa de Cedric meio histérica.

_ Ah, é o cheiro da Hermione... – respondeu Cedric sabendo na hora a que cheiro ela se referia, pois ele ficara sentindo-o por um bom tempo.

_ É o cheiro _dela?_ – perguntou Cho olhando com ameaça para Hermione, que revirou os olhos.

Cedric percebeu o tom na voz de Cho.

_ Não fica desse jeito, Cho! Foi só um abraço. Não é nada. – disse ele virando-se para Hermione. – Não é Hermione?

Hermione lutou muito para dizer.

_ É...

Isso foi como uma pontada no seu peito. É claro que era! Era muito!

_ Eu vejo vocês depois... – disse Hermione andando para dentro do salão.

_ O que deu nela? – perguntou Cedric para Rudy.

_ Sei lá... – mentiu Rudy.

_ Vamos logo? – perguntou Cho para Cedric.

Enquanto Hermione estava andando falando com os botões dela, alguém a chama por trás.

_ Hermione...

Ela vira e vê Jack Dawson, com uma cara triste. Vira para frente e continua andando.

_ Hermione! Por favor, me escuta! – disse Jack segurando-a.

Hermione suspirou profundamente.

_ O que você quer Jack? – perguntou Hermione num tom frio.

Ao longe dois olhos cor-de-mel observavam a cena, curiosos e ansiosos.

_ Eu sei que você já soube do que aconteceu com a Sarah... – Jack foi direto. – Diggory deve ter te contado. – disse com desprezo.

_ Não. – interrompeu-o Hermione num tom rude. – Ele não me contou, eu tive que descobrir sozinha.

_ Não interessa... – disse Jack, voltando-se para Hermione com os olhos esverdeados num poço de tristeza e sinceridade. Hermione percebeu isso. – Hermione... eu era novo e não sabia muito bem o que eu estava fazendo. – começou ele olhando-a sem intervalos. – Eu era um sonserino e não tinha amizades que favoreciam meu caráter... Eu fui um estúpido, um imbecil e me arrependo cada momento por ter feito aquilo com aSarah.

Sim, Jack Dawson estava realmente sendo sincero nas suas palavras. Até na parte em que se arrependia... por ter feito aquilo com a _Sarah_.

_ Mas... as pessoas cometem erros... elas não são perfeitas. E eu sei que o meu erro foi enorme, mas você... – Jack olhou para o chão e depois voltou a olhar para Hermione. Ela já não conseguia sustentar o olhar gélido. – Isso já aconteceu há muito tempo. E eu mudei. Eu nunca mais faria uma coisa daquelas por causa de um jogo estúpido.

_ Jack... – Hermione tentou cortá-lo.

_ Não! Espere... – pediu Jack. Hermione esperou. – No momento em que eu te vi na Copa Mundial eu posso ter ido até você por ter te achado bonita, mas... quanto mais eu ficava perto de você mais você me fascinava.

Hermione começava a amolecer diante da sinceridade nas palavras de Jack.

_ E eu queria ficar perto de você o tempo todo... você uma garota incrível, você sabe disso. Eu queria que você pudesse me perdoar. – Jack suplicou.

_ Eu te perdôo, Jack. – disse Hermione. O rosto de Jack se iluminou. – Mas... você e eu... eu não acho que eu possa. – disse Hermione com dificuldade.

_ Não! Olha, eu não quero que você confie totalmente em mim denovo, logo de cara. – disse Jack rapidamente. – eu só quero que comecemos denovo, como colegas, e eu posso tentar ganhar sua confiança outra vez. Talvez depois possamos ser amigos ou... – Jack parou e olhou profundamente nos olhos de Hermione. – Eu _realmente_ gosto de você Hermione... Por favor.

Hermione estava num impasse. Ainda estava com raiva de Jack, mas ao mesmo tempo queira abraçá-lo e confortá-lo. Ela havia se apegado a ele. Mas Cedric não gostaria dela estar dando outra chance para ele.

Nessa hora Hermione lembrou de três palavras ditas por Cedric: "Não é nada"

_ Tudo bem. – respondeu com um sorriso relutante.

_ Obrigado. – respondeu Jack com um enorme sorriso. – A gente se vê.

E assim Hermione viu as costas de Jack se afastarem e depois se sentou com os outros na mesa.

_ Oi Mi. – disse Harry.

_ Owe oes wawa awando com Ack? – perguntou Rony de boca cheia.

_ Harry? – perguntou como sempre para ele traduzir.

_ O que você estava falando com Jack? – traduziu Harry.

Hermione sentiu um nó na garganta.

_ Ah... nada demais. – ela mentiu. – Vocês sabem né... é o Jack.

Harry e Rony pareceram convencidos. Eles sabiam como era o Jack.

A aula seguinte era de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas (DCAT). Hermione não estava com nenhuma ansiedade para ter aula com o novo professor. Moody. Mas não queria se atrasar para o primeiro dia de aula. Na verdade, nunca queria se atrasar. Então, logo que acabou de almoçar levantou-se da mesa para pegar o seu material e arrumar as suas coisas.

_ Hermione? – perguntou a voz aveludada atrás dela.

Hermione sorriu e se virou. Mas os olhos de Cedric não estavam na mesma empolgação de antes. Não estavam escuros como na noite passada, mas estavam tom chocolate amargo.

_ Você está bem? – perguntou Hermione logo de cara quando se virou.

Cedric pareceu meio atordoado. Como ela sabia que havia alguma coisa de errado? Ele era tão óbvio assim? Não, Hermione é que conseguia enxergá-lo com outros olhos.

_ É... eu... dá pra notar? – perguntou Cedric levando a mão a sua nuca com uma cara de interrogação.

Hermione sorriu. A expressão de Cedric tornou-se suave denovo e ele sorriu também.

_ Mais ou menos. – mentiu Hermione. Ela conseguia ver claramente as emoções de Cedric toda vez que o via.

_ Hermione, eu vi você falando com o Jack e... – Cedric não pôde continuar.

_ Eu sei. – Hermione continuou para ele. – Mas aquilo não foi nada. Ele pediu perdão e eu dei. Não significou que eu voltei a confiar nele. – Hermione fez uma careta. – Como o abraço que eu te dei antes... não significou nada. – ela tentou parecer o mais indiferente possível.

Cedric que estava olhando-a preocupado, agora expressava confusão em seus traços perfeitos.

_ Como assim? – ele perguntou ainda confuso.

_ Como você disse pra Chang mais cedo. Foi como o abraço. Não significou nada. – Hermione olhava para baixo.

Cedric aproveitou para dar um sorriso olhando para menina. Ela havia ficado incomodada com isso?

_ Agora somos como colegas. Ele disse que quer fazer como do início, "como se não nos conhecêssemos". "Ganhar minha confiança denovo". – as palavras saiam da boca de Hermione como vômito. Ela não conseguia parar de falar.

_ E você deu outra chance para ele? – perguntou Cedric, o sorriso havia sumido.

Hermione suspirou e olhou para cima.

_ Eu sei que deve ser difícil pra você acreditar. Você o odeia. Mas eu... ele nunca fez nada pra mim. E mesmo que tenha feito no passado, as pessoas mudam. Não é como se eu fosse confiar minha vida a ele. Só estou dando uma segunda chance. – Hermione hesitou por um momento, Cedric não perdia nenhum movimento dos seus olhos. – Você não vai entender, mas... Quando eu olho nos olhos das pessoas eu consigo muitas vezes ver o que elas estão sentindo. Ele estava dizendo a verdade quando disse que _realmente_ gostava de mim e que estava arrependido.

Cedric sentiu uma pontada no seu peito.

_ Ele disse isso? Que ele realmente gostava de você? – perguntou Cedric fechando os olhos, como um impulso fugindo dos de Hermione.

Ele mesmo não sabia o que estava sentindo agora, não queria que ninguém mais visse.

_ Foi. – disse Hermione. Cedric continuava com os olhos fechados.

Hermione levantou a mão direita e tocou o braço de Cedric. Isso o fez abrir os olhos de imediato. Um calafrio subiu sua espinha. Hermione agitou os cabelos antes de falar, o que fez seu perfume balançar para o rosto de Cedric. Ele inspirou o ar profundamente.

_ Você está zangado comigo? – perguntou Hermione receosa.

_ Não. – Cedric sorriu. – Só me prometa que vai tomar cuidado.

_ Eu sei me proteger. – respondeu Hermione aliviada sorrindo.

_ Hey! Não quer dizer que eu não vá estar lá para te salvar! – relembrou-lhe Cedric com um sorriso enorme e perfeito.

Ele era tão lindo. Hermione suspirou e sorriu também.

_ Ced! – Rudy veio ao encontro do amigo correndo afobado – Você soube? – perguntou ansioso se ponto do lado de Hermione.

_ O que? – perguntou Cedric rindo da expressão do amigo.

_ Do Torneio... – disse Rudy um pouco sem ar em animação.

_ Acho que Dumbledore foi bem claro ontem... – respondeu Cedric sem entender.

_ Não! – disse Rudy batendo na testa – Já podemos nos inscrever, o cálice, aquele que escolhe os competidores, foi exposto para os alunos de 17 anos que queiram competir!

_ Sério? – perguntou Cedric entusiasmado. – Isso é ótimo! Pensei que eles ainda iriam demorar um tempo, mas parece que as inscrições têm que ser feitas o quanto antes...

_ Claro! Dumbledore pretende dar o anúncio dos competidores amanhã a noite, vai ter uma cerimônia na qual o cálice _literalmente_ escolhe os competidores! – Rudy falou em adrenalina pura. Os olhos dos dois brilhavam.

_ Esperem! – disse Hermione sacudindo a cabeça para absorver todas as informações oferecidas a ela em um milésimo de segundo. – Vocês pretendem se _inscrever_ nesse Torneio?

_ Claro! – disse Cedric como se essa fosse a pergunta mais idiota do mundo. – Quem que tenha idade suficiente não iria?

_ Eu não iria se tivesse... – comentou Hermione com a garganta meio seca – Por que vocês querem arriscar a vida de vocês? – perguntou preocupada por esses dois quererem entrar no torneio.

_ Ai Mi! Não exagera! – disse Rudy com as sobrancelhas franzidas cético ao lado dela – Não é nada para se preocupar...

_ Como você pode dizer isso? – perguntou Hermione em um tom calmo mas preocupado.

_ Por que você está tão preocupada com isso? – perguntou Cedric olhando para ela sem entender sua preocupação.

_ Não é como se eu _adorasse_ te ver arriscar a vida todos os dias! – disse Hermione cruzando os braços, logo depois corou – Quero dizer, vocês dois... Seus malucos!

Cedric sorriu e Rudy revirou os olhos.

_ Calma! Não é nada que vá nos matar... – disse Cedric feliz pela preocupação de Hermione mas preocupado pela expressão que ela mantinha.

_ Como você pode ter certeza disso? – perguntou Hermione levantando o queixo em desafio.

_ A escola nunca arriscaria a vida de um aluno... – respondeu Cedric vitorioso, por pouco tempo.

_ Por favor Cedric! Rudy? – ela disse encarando os dois – Por que vocês acham que foi imposto um _limite_ na idade dos alunos inscritos? – perguntou ela energicamente.

_ Para ser justo com os menores? – perguntou Rudy meio confuso.

_ De certo modo pode-se dizer que sim! – respondeu Hermione tirando o cabelo da cara – Eles somente permitiram no Torneio alunos de 17 anos pra cima... – continuou – Vocês já são maiores de idade, o que significa que qualquer decisão que vocês tomarem será responsabilidade exclusiva de vocês! – disse ela um pouco alterada – Será que vocês não viram? Não vêem? Isso _é_ muito arriscado...

_ Não tinha pensado nisso... – concordou Rudy meio débil.

_ Mas nós _sabíamos_ que haveria riscos... – disse Cedric olhando os olhos frustrados de Hermione – De qualquer forma, isso não muda o fato de ser realmente uma honra, não é? – perguntou.

_ Honra? – perguntou Hermione incrédula – Isso é no máximo por fama e dinheiro... E, sinceramente, eu não me arriscaria por isso. – disse Hermione de cenho franzido, a possibilidade de Cedric querer entrar nesse Torneio a deixava impaciente, inquieta...

_ Você se arrisca _todo_ ano... – comentou Cedric rindo – E é a pior pessoa para instruir alguém sobre como se manter seguro...

_ Você _não vai..._ – disse ela lembrando o próprio Cedric ao dizer isso.

_ Sério? Assim... Não quer nem discutir a relação? – brincou Cedric.

_ Muito engraçado! – ela comentou com o ar um pouco mais leve, olhou para o relógio e o encarou – Depois terminamos a conversa, você não se safou mocinho!

E assim Hermione seguiu apressadamente para sua primeira aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

_ Cara... – comentou Rudy rindo colocando o braço em volta do amigo. – Isso foi...

_ O que? – perguntou Cedric levantando uma sobrancelha.

_ A cena mais "namorados discutindo a relação" que eu já vi na minha vida! – comentou Rudy rindo.

_ Há! – Cedric riu – Foi isso que eu disse não? – ele brincou, mas Rudy não estava brincando, apesar de ter achado a cena hilária.

_ Eu estava falando sério... _Mocinho_! – disse Rudy dirigindo-se para a aula de História da Magia que teriam.

_ Rudy, você podia pelo menos _tentar_ ser claro! – respondeu Cedric frustrado acompanhando o amigo. – Você anda muito enigmático, esses dias...

_ Eu estou sendo o mais claro que já fui em toda minha vida! – disse Rudy rindo, Cedric somente olhou-o confuso. – Mas seus olhos estão cegos, por algum motivo... – completou Rudy.

Cedric não estava mais afim de enigmas, então apressou o passo deixando Rudy um pouco para trás o que deu a oportunidade que ele precisava para finalizar seu raciocínio a sós, sem Cedric dizendo o quanto louco ele estava.

_ Ou será que está cego por alguém...? – completou para si mesmo.

Todos estavam ansiosos para saber como era o tal do novo professor de DCAT. Alastor Moody. Hermione, no entanto, não se importava com isso, ela estava muito mais preocupada com o fato de seu novo _amigo_ estar se alto nomeando para morte. Não estava interessada em nenhum professor que parecia maluco...

A porta abriu-se num estrondo e todos os alunos se calaram. Alastor Moody adentrou a sala mancando, mas ao mesmo tempo andando rápido.

_ Bom dia. – cumprimentou ele friamente. – Meu nome é Alastor Moody. Eu estou aqui porque Dumbledore me pediu, fim da história, adeus, fim. – ele falou tão rápido que Hermione piscou os olhos e balançou a cabeça. – Alguma pergunta?

A sala ficou em silêncio.

_ Então... vamos direto ao assunto. Maldições. Elas têm variados graus de força e forma. Agora, segundo o Ministério da Magia, eu devo ensinar a vocês as contramaldições e para por aí. Não devo lhes mostrar as maldições ilegais até que tenham idade suficiente para lidar com elas. Mas eu discordo. Como vocês vão se defender de uma coisa que nunca viram? Um bruxo que pretende lançar uma maldição ilegal em vocês não vai avisar o que pretende. Vocês precisam estar preparados. Precisam estar alertas e vigilantes. A senhorita deve guardar isso, Srta Brown enquanto eu estiver, falando.

Lilá levou um susto e corou. Estava mostrando o horóscopo que aprontara para Partivati por debaixo da carteira.

_ Então... alguma de vocês sabe que maldições são mais severamente punidas pela lei da magia? – perguntou Moody com um olho mágico ainda em Lilá.

Várias mãos se levantaram, inclusive a de Rony e Hermione. Moody apontou para Rony.

_ Hum... – disse Rony sem muita certeza – meu pai, me falou de uma... chama Maldição _Imperius_ ou coisa assim?

_ Ah, sim. – disse Moody satisfeito. – Seu pai _conheceria_ essa.

Moody meteu a mão dentro de um frasco, apanhou uma aranha e segurou-a na palma da mão, de modo que todo pudessem vê-la.

_ Imperio! – murmurou Moody.

A aranha saltou da mão de Moody para um fio foi de seda e começou a balançar para frente e para trás como se estivesse em uma corda bamba. Ela esticou as pernas, deu uma cambalhota e aterrissou sobre a mesa.

_ O que mais devemos mandá-la fazer? – perguntou Moody ansioso. Toda a classe estava maravilhada. – Pular para lá? – perguntou ele apontando para a cara de Malfoy.

Ele começou a ficar apavorado e todos começaram a rir. Mas os risos cessaram quanto Moody continuou.

_ Pular da janela? – perguntou ele com os olhos vidrados. – Afogar-se?

Hermione poderia jurar que vira um brilho de loucura em seus olhos, insanidade. Mas ninguém mais veria isso, somente Hermione era capaz de ver até mesmo através do olho de vidro.

_ Mais alguma? – perguntou Moody apanhando a aranha.

A mão de Hermione voltou a se erguer e, para surpresa de todos, a de Neville também.

_ Qual? – perguntou Moody, seu olho mágico dando uma volta para Neville.

_ Tem uma... a Maldição _Cruiciatus_ – disse Neville, numa voz fraca.

_ Sim... – disse Moody a excitação em seus olhos – _Engorgio!_ – disse apontando para aranha. – _Crucio!_

Nessa mesma hora as pernas da aranha se dobraram sob seu corpo, ela virou de barriga para cima e começou a se contorcer horrivelmente, balançando de um lado para outro. Não emitia som algum, mas Hermione teve certeza de que, se tivesse voz, estaria berrando.

Neville começou a ficar branco, seus olhos fechavam-se e abriam-se outra vez. Hermione estava aflita, sua garganta se fechando.

_ Pare! – gritou Hermione. – Pare! Você não vê que está fazendo mal a ele? PARE!

Moody ergueu a varinha.

_ Dor. – explicou Moody em voz baixa. – Não se precisa de anjinhos nem de facas para torturar alguém quanto se é capaz de lançar a Maldição _Cruciatus._

_ Certo... mais alguém conhece alguma outra? – perguntou Moody, seus olhos em Hermione.

A mão da garota ergueu-se no ar, lentamente, tremendo.

_ Sim! – disse Moody olhando-a.

_ _Avada Kedavra_ – sussurrou a garota.

_ Ah... – exclamou Moody, um sorrisinho torcendo sua boca enviesada. – Ah, a última e a pior. A maldição da morte. – _Avada Kedavra!_ – ele apontou a varinha para a aranha.

Houve um relâmpago de ofuscante luz verde e rumorejo, instantaneamente a aranha virou de dorso, sem uma única marca, mas inconfundivelmente morta. Hermione olhou para o lado enojada. Não pela aranha, pelo ato.

_ Ninguém nunca sobreviveu a ela... exceto uma pessoa e ela está nesta sala. – seus olhos posaram em Harry, Hermione pôde vê-lo corar.

A aula de História da Magia de Cedric não foi nem de longe tão interessante quando a de Hermione.

Cedric não estava prestando muita atenção na aula... não que alguém além de Hermione _realmente_ prestasse atenção na aula de História da Magia. Alias, era exatamente nela que a sua cabeça estava. Mas ele não estava viajando como Hermione estivera. Estava pensando no que a garota lhe dissera sobre o Torneio. Cedric já não sabia se estava fazendo isso porque queria ou porque, de certa forma, era obrigado. Ele queria _mesmo_ arriscar a sua vida por fama e dinheiro? Muitas coisas passavam por sua cabeça, até que uma coisa estacou em seus pensamentos e não tinha intenção de sair.

Hermione.

A preocupação que ela demonstrara intrigava muito Cedric. Ao lembrar de sua cara de preocupação Cedric deu um sorriso involuntário que fez as meninas da sala suspirarem. Denovo.

_ Agora – começou o professor – chegou a parte mais interessante. da aula!

Cedric revirou os olhos. O que poderia ser interessante na aula de História da Magia.

_ Bom... – começou Moody, os alunos ainda estavam com os olhos arregalados. – Podem ir... – disse indiferente.

_ Professor... – começou Parvati vacilante. – Ainda temos trinta minutos de aula...

_ Bom... Eu não tenho mais nada para acrescentar ou ensinar para vocês. – disse Moody. – Alguma sugestão? – ele estava falando sério. Ficou esperando.

Ninguém se pronunciou.

_ Então, o que vocês ainda estão fazendo aqui? – perguntou em tom irônico. – Estão dispensados! Vão é... brincar... – disse apontando para porta.

Todos os alunos começaram a levantar sem questionar.

_ Isso foi brilhante, não foi? – perguntou Rony num sussurro.

_ Brilhante? – perguntou Hermione incrédula. – Aterrorizante, você quis dizer! Há uma razão para essas maldições serem imperdoáveis... e fazer isso numa sala de aula? Ele parece doido. Vocês deveriam ter visto, os olhos dele enquanto executava as maldições. – continuou Hermione balançando a cabeça. – Vocês viram a cara do Neville?

Nessa hora Neville passa por eles sem expressão.

_ É... acho que agora todos vimos... – disse Rony apontando o vacilo da amiga.

_ Ops... – disse Hermione mordendo o lábio inferior.

_ Longbottom. Espere por mim onde você está, eu quero falar com você. – pediu-lhe Moody gentilmente, pelo menos para Moody. Neville parou a três centímetros da porta.

Harry, Rony e Hermione estavam preparados para sair.

_ Srta Granger... – chamou Moody.

Hermione congelou. Será que ele havia ouvido ela falar que ele era maluco?

_ Sim? – perguntou a menina vacilante.

_ A senhorita poderia vir aqui um instante? Os outros estão dispensados. – disse Moody apontando para Harry e Rony.

Eles saíram olhando cautelosos para Hermione. Ela chegou andou lentamente para mesa do professor.

_ A senhorita... – começou o professor. Hermione estava pronta para levar a primeira bronca da sua vida. – poderia levar esta lista com os nomes dos alunos do professor Bins? História da Magia? Ele esqueceu comigo na sala dos professores.

Hermione suspirou aliviada.

_ Ah! Claro! – Hermione pegou o pergaminho. – Tchau. – virou-se e saiu rapidamente da sala, em direção a aula de História da Magia.

_ Agora – começou o professor – chegou a parte mais interessante. da aula!

Hermione pôde ouvir o professor do lado de fora da sala. Respirou fundo para bater na porta.

Cedric revirou os olhos. O que poderia ser interessante na aula de História da Magia.

_ O que pode ser interessante em História da Magia? – perguntou ele para Rudy, que estava sentado ao seu lado.

Rudy balançou os ombros.

Ouvem-se batidas tímidas na porta e o professor pára sua explicação no meio.

_ Sim? – ele respondeu para as batidas.

Hermione tenta abrir a porta, mas a maçaneta estava emperrada. Ela começa a colocar todo o seu peso em cima da maçaneta, e suas tentativas de abrir a porta estavam ficando muito barulhentas. Até que a maçaneta cedeu e ela meio que atrapalhada abriu a porta com um estrondo, quase tropeçando nos próprios pés.

Cedric dá um sorriso enorme e perfeito quando a vê. Muitas meninas olharam para Hermione com ódio.

_ Ah, chegou a parte interessante da aula! – comentou Jack no lado da sala pertencente a sonserina. O sorriso de Cedric transformou-se rapidamente em uma careta de raiva.

Todos os garotos da sala começaram a fazer barulhos em aprovação e assobiarem. Hermione ficou cor púrpura. Ela não podia acreditar que esses garotos de dezessete anos estavam fazendo isso! Para ela!

_ Bom, Srta Granger, vamos esperar os garotos ficarem quietos para que você possa dar o seu recado. – disse o professor indiferente.

Mas isso só fez Hermione abaixar a cabeça. Ela agora já estava mais do que púrpura, parecia que era uma bomba que iria explodir.

_ Realmente, não tinha reparado ainda... as pernas dela são realmente bonitas... – comentou Rudy casualmente.

Cedric fechou os olhos para se conter. Ele sabia que eram, mas não queria ninguém mais olhando!

_ É... – comentou finalmente para Rudy.

_ Pô cara... – começou Rudy. – você ficou verde. – comentou ele sorrindo. – E se eu ainda dissesse que ela podia encurtar mais a saia...

Cedric sorriu, mas suas mãos estavam fechadas em punhos embaixo da carteira.

_ Me mandaram entregar para o senhor... – disse Hermione ainda vermelha.

_ Ah, sim. Obrigada. – respondeu o professor.

Hermione já estava saindo quando...

_ Ah, a senhorita poderia me fazer um favor? – perguntou o professor.

Hermione olha para ele incrédula.

_ Sim? – Hermione fala com o sorriso mais falso.

_ Eu estava a ponto de propor um debate para os meus alunos... você poderia ser a mediadora? Seria perfeito! Você não é de nenhuma das casas, e nem desse ano.

Hermione fez que sim com a cabeça, por mais que ela não quisesse.

_ Muito bem! Quem se voluntária? – perguntou o professor.

Rudy ainda não estava prestando atenção na aula, estava pensando em como fazer Cedric ficar realmente irritado, e comprovar que ele realmente gostava de Hermione, por mais que ele não percebesse.

_ Melhor Ced! – ele chamou o amigo denovo. Cedric olhou para ele. – E se eu dissesse que ela não precisava usar a blusa daquele jeito... podia usar um belo decote com _aquilo. _– Rudy estava triunfante.

Cedric se levantou involuntariamente estressado.

_ Ah, muito bem Sr Diggory! – disse o professor. – Fique deste lado da mesa.

Hermione ainda não havia visto Cedric até aquele momento. Seu coração disparou quanto o viu ali em pé.

_ Ah... ok. – disse Cedric meio disfarçando o verdadeiro motivo dele ter levantado.

Foi caminhando até a frente da sala, em meio a suspiros de muitas meninas. Mas estava olhando somente para uma. Seus olhos pararam um pouco acima do suéter de Hermione e logo depois se desviaram, envergonhados.

Hermione ficou confusa, mas deu um sorriso quando viu sua expressão.

_ Eu posso ser da oposição. – Jack levantou e começou a caminhar para frente da sala. Cedric fechou a cara.

_ Ótimo! – comentou o professor animado.

_ Oi, linda. – disse Jack para Hermione.

Hermione estava apavorada. Cedric e Jack discutindo opiniões diferentes trancados numa sala não era uma coisa boa.

_ Oi... – foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer.

Olhos cor-de-mel queimavam sua nuca.

_ Bom... vamos começar. – o professor virou-se para Hermione. – estávamos discutindo sobre os reis Brian Highwood e Willian Percival. Você conhece a história, certo?

_ Claro! – Hermione falou prontamente.

Ela já havia lido um livro que contava essa história. Era bem boba na verdade... Era uma história sobre dois reis que mantinham relações diplomáticas entre os seus reinos. Tudo se tratava somente de negócios, mas estavam indo bem por mais que não fossem amigos. Até um dia que uma mulher, chamada Helena, aparece e acaba com toda a paz e harmonia. Os dois se apaixonam pela mesma mulher, mas ela ama o Willian, ao mesmo tempo sendo muito amiga de Brian. Os dois começam a travar uma batalha pelo amor de Helena, por mais que ela não saiba o real motivo da guerra. No final, Brian saiu vitorioso e Willian machucado. Mas a felicidade de Brian não durou muito, já que Helena escolheu ficar com Willian e nunca mais perdoou Brian. O professor talvez quisesse saber o que aconteceria se Helena tivesse perdoado Brian.

Os trouxas têm uma história baseada nesta. Helena de Tróia. Mas eles não sabiam qual havia sido a sua origem, é claro. Hermione dava graças a Merlin por seu nome não ser Helena, como sua mãe queria e sim Hermione. Toda a Helena causava problemas.

Quando essa idéia passou pela sua cabeça, Hermione involuntariamente começou a abrir a boca com a enorme semelhança que havia entre a história e a vida real. Que droga, mãe!

_ Sério? – perguntou o professor impressionado, cortando a linha de pensamento de Hermione. – isso é matéria estudada só no sétimo ano...

_ Ah. – foi a única coisa que Hermione conseguiu expressar. Não queria bancar uma de geniozinho na frente do sétimo ano.

Cedric sorriu ao seu lado, e Hermione não perdeu isso. Decorou cada movimento do seu rosto.

_ Bom, vamos começar! – disse o professor meio atordoado.

Jack e Cedric posicionaram-se um do lado do outro, Hermione no meio. A tensão deixava o ar pesado.

_ Muito bem, Sr Diggory representará o rei Willian – que conveniente! ¬¬ - e o Sr Dawson será Brian.

Hermione já sabia o que viria a seguir. Os dois discutiriam sobre como teria sido se Helena tivesse perdoado Brian, o que teria acontecido com seu próspero reino... Mesmo que isso não seja considerado um _debate_.

_ Cada um defenderá seu ponto de vista – continuou o professor – e tentará convencer Helena que ela deve – Flitwick apontou para Jack – ou não perdoar Brian – ele apontou para Cedric. – A turma decidirá quem está certo, vocês podem dirigir-se a Srta Granger enquanto expõem seus argumentos...

"Eu quero morrer! Eu quero morrer!" pensava Hermione.

_ O Sr Dawson pode começar... – Flitwick deu inicio ao debate, ou matança.

_ Bem, - começou Jack confiante – os motivos porque Helena – ele apontou para Hermione, que fez uma careta – deve perdoar Brian são óbvias! Ele cometeu um erro, mas ninguém é perfeito e o importante não é o erro que ele cometeu e sim o fato de que está arrependido, mudado. E Willian – ele olha acidamente para Cedric – não permitir que Brian e Helena voltem a ser amigos é puro egoísmo!

Alguns alunos começaram a acenar com a cabeça positivamente, concordando.

_ Bem colocado Dawson... – começou Cedric rindo arrogante – Mas não sem falhas. Brian errou e "merece perdão como qualquer pessoa", - disse fazendo aspas com as mãos – Mas antes dizer que ele _merece_ recebê-lo devemos analisar os fatos, que nosso companheiro_ Jack_ – ele olhou para Jack casualmente, mas seus olhos estavam quase sendo coroados por tanta arrogância – deixou passar despercebidamente.

Era a primeira vez que Cedric chamava Jack pelo primeiro nome e o "companheiro" só não foi mais sinistro por não ter sido "amigo". O prazer de Cedric pela cara que Jack fez era tanto que ele se demorou apreciando esse momento, mas se ele continuasse a "apreciar" iria perder sua chance de falar, era hora de Hermione agir como mediadora.

_ Que são? – perguntou Hermione com a voz meio fraca.

_ Só um segundo! – disse Cedric levantando o dedo para que Hermione esperasse, olhando divertido para a expressão ainda púrpura de Jack. Alguns alunos riram.

_ Ced? – perguntou Hermione para indicar que ele _teria_ que concluir seu raciocínio.

Cedric desviou o olhar de Jack rapidamente e olhou Hermione sorrindo. Era a segunda vez que ela o chamava assim, mas o impacto era o mesmo, se não maior.

Foi então que ele percebeu, com desgosto, que nunca havia retribuído o ato. Isso não ficaria assim por mais um segundo.

_ Mione? – perguntou Cedric ainda sorrindo.

_ Os motivos... – disse Hermione com a voz fraquíssima, não pela tensão do debate mas pela adrenalina que percorreu todo seu corpo até chegar ao seu coração que agora batia freneticamente. Ela abriu o sorriso involuntário mais bobo da história.

_ Ah, sim! – Cedric voltou para seu porte arrogante – Veja, - ele se digiriu, assim como Jack, para Hermione não para a turma em si. – o porque de Helena não ter perdoado Brian é evidente. Mesmo que ele tenha "se arrependido", embora isso não tenha sido comprovado, ele machucou o homem que Helena... – Cedric fez uma pausa franzindo o cenho – amava... – ele olha para Rudy que está rindo em seu lugar.

Cedric sacode a cabeça sacudindo algum pensamento insano e prossegue.

_ Isso já é motivo para ela estar machucada, pois os dois são como um agora que estão juntos, o que afetar um afeta o outro igualmente.

Hermione abre um largo sorriso e muitas outras meninas suspiraram.

_ O que nos leva para o outro motivo. – continuou Cedric, seu ego 100% amaciado – O fato de Willian não querer que Helena se envolva novamente com Brian é egoísta, mas será egoísta para pior? Willian sabe o que Brian é capaz de fazer e não quer ver Helena se machucar como ele se machucou...

Cedric olhou para Hermione, sabendo que ela não entenderia, pois, para ele, ela não fazia idéia de sua história com Jack Dawson.

_ Ele não suportaria... Egoísmo? Talvez, mas será que é tão ruim não querer que quem você ama sofra? – disse Cedric olhando diretamente Hermione já não falando de Willian.

Hermione que já estava com os olhos mareados, arregalou-os em surpresa.

_ Quero dizer... – apressou-se Cedric a explicar (para ele mesmo) – _Willian_ é o vilão? – ele sublinhou o nome da personagem para enfatizar (para si mesmo) que isso era hipoteticamente.

_ Eu devo dizer que sim! – começou a rebater Jack, calmo, como se nada estivesse acontecendo – Se ele a ama tanto, por que não deixa que ela faça suas próprias escolhas?

_ O fato de ele a amar faz ele temer por ela, isso é zelo! – interrompeu Cedric.

_ Isso se chama arrogância! – disse Jack frustrado.

_ Arrogância?! – perguntou Cedric irritado.

Agora as cabeças se moviam repetidamente de um para o outro. Hermione achou que eles iriam se pegar a qualquer instante, e problema maior: ela estava no meio.

_ Claro! – respondeu Jack confiante – _Ele_ acha que Brian vai fazer mal a Helena, _ele_ não quer deixá-la viver a vida dela por "zelo", _ele_ decidiu o que é melhor para que _ela_ viva sua vida! E não aceita que alguém possa mudar, bate o pé mesmo se provarem o contrário! Se isso não é arrogância é o que?

_ Carinho, afeto, cuidado com quem se ama! – Cedric respondeu irado – Por favor! Ninguém provou nada, Brian não provou nada! Andou por ai todo esse tempo sem nem levantar um dedo e agora se faz de Santo para conseguir o que quer! Uma vez que consegue a descarta como lixo! – Cedric cuspiu a ultima frase.

_ Você já pensou que talvez Helena seja uma coisa _muito boa_ para Brian descartar? – perguntou Jack malicioso.

_ Ele vai estar perdendo o tempo dele! – rosnou Cedric.

_ Por que estaria? – perguntou Jack igualmente estressado.

_ Por que ela não _te_ ama! – gritou Cedric.

Todos se olharam confusos aleatórios a vida privada dos garotos. Menos Rudy que estava uma cara de "Essa é a hora! Anda, diz!"

_ Ele... – Cedric corrigiu seu tom bem mais baixo – Ela não ama Brian...

Rudy bateu na própria testa revirando os olhos.

Hermione estava parada no meio de Cedric e de Jack mas seus olhos estavam colados em Cedric. Ele estava um pouco corado e Hermione estava confusa, ele só havia errado a frase no meio na briga, da empolgação. Mas o coração de Hermione gritava para ela se importar, gritava algo que ela não ouvia.

Nesse momento os olhos de Jack brilharam, nesse momento uma nova descoberta havia tornado a disputa bem mais divertida.

_ Oh, não! - exclamou o professor chamando a atenção da turma – Sinto dizer que o horário de aula terminou... Mas ótimo trabalho rapazes! – disse virando-se para Jack e Cedric – Que energia! Que paixão! Não se têm mais debates assim... Enfim, dispensados.

O som de cadeiras arrastando e livros sendo jogados nas mochilas irrompeu pela sala.

_ Tchau, linda! – disse Jack beijando a bochecha de Hermione. Cedric desviou o olhar. – Te vejo depois?

_ Uhum! – murmurou Hermione ainda atônita.

Jack se foi.

_ Eu sou um idiota! – comentou Cedric já em sua carteira para Rudy, colocando seus livros na sua mochila.

_ Não fica assim, cara! Muitas pessoas cometem erros de concordância... – disse Rudy rindo. Cedric olhou feio para ele.

_ Não faz essa cara! – Hermione chegou do lado de Rudy. Cedric pensou que ela já tinha ido embora – Nem adianta, não assusta mais do que a que você fez lá em cima...

_ Como? – perguntou Cedric confuso.

_ A cara que você fez ali... Podia ter tirado uma foto para assustar seus inimigos... – disse Hermione brincando.

_ Estava tão ruim assim? – perguntou Cedric rindo.

_ Não quando você faz isso... – respondeu ela sorrindo também.

_ O que? – perguntou Cedric.

_ Sorri... – ela disse meio envergonhada – Quem tirar uma foto sua assim, não será para assustar ninguém isso eu posso garantir. Talvez para pedir um autógrafo... não que já não o façam... – acrescentou Hermione revirando os olhos.

_ Então somos dois! – acrescentou ele galante.

_ O que? – perguntou Hermione.

_ Quando você sorri... Se tirassem uma foto seria para pedir um autógrafo, não que já não desejem fazê-lo... – respondeu Cedric, o sorriso de Hermione se abriu ainda mais.

_ E eu gente? – perguntou Rudy destruindo o momento, denovo – Também estava pensando em ser modelo...

Hermione riu.

_ Vejo vocês depois meninos! – disse Hermione – Tenho aula... Tchau!

Hermione saiu deixando Cedric de cenho franzido.

_ O que foi? – perguntou Rudy ao ver a expressão do amigo.

_ "Meninos"? – perguntou Cedric meio incomodado.

_ Ah, por Merlin! – Rudy exclamou – Você não pode estar falando sério! Você é três anos mais velho que ela! E você vê que ela chama Harry e Rony assim, é só um jeito de chamar os amigos meninos, - Rudy corrigiu-se falsamente rindo – Oh, não! Homens!

_ Eu sei... – disse Cedric enquanto os dois saiam em silêncio.

Era engraçado pensar que Hermione era três anos mais nova que Cedric. Ela tão madura para sua idade que podia se passar por alguém mais velho que ele, mas seu rosto angelical a denunciava...

Talvez fosse por isso que Cedric havia se incomodado com o simples "meninos" de Hermione... Ele se sentia tão intimidado pela sua personalidade que a idade parecia a única coisa que os colocava em pé de igualdade. Isso não era verdade, mas ainda sim Hermione Granger não era como todas as garotas...

O dia se passou lentamente e as aulas pareciam intermináveis. Quando Hermione finalmente saiu da sala para o jantar estava dando pulos de alegria.

_ Oi!

E lá estava a razão de sua felicidade.

_ Oi! – disse Hermione.

_ Com fome? – perguntou Cedric.

_ Sim, por? – perguntou Hermione.

_ Eu quero te pedir uma coisa... Mas antes pode vir comigo? Tem uma coisa que queria fazer o dia todo, mas não pude...

_ Claro! – respondeu Hermione interessada.

Eles caminharam até o Grande Salão onde havia um aglomerado de pessoas, quando chegaram mais perto e ultrapassaram a multidão puderam vê-lo ali, magnífico e imponente.

O Cálice de Fogo.


	6. O Escondido da Mente

Capítulo 5

O escondido da mente.

_ Não. – Hermione parou no meio do caminho com o rosto decidido e os braços cruzados.

Cedric já sabia porque ela havia parado, e muito relutante virou para falar.

_ Quê? – perguntou meio temeroso.

_ Cedric Diggory, você _não vai_ fazer isso! – respondeu Hermione decidida, ainda com os braços cruzados.

_ Eu achei que já havíamos conversado sobre isso. – disse Cedric olhando para baixo com as mãos nos bolsos da calça. Não suportaria que Hermione visse a indecisão através de seus olhos.

_ Eu realmente achei que você tinha me ouvido. – comentou Hermione olhando significativamente para Cedric, por mais que olhasse para o chão.

_ Eu ouvi... – disse ele sem levantar a cabeça.

_ Ouviu? – perguntou Hermione levantando uma sobrancelha incrédula – Se você tivesse realmente ouvido teria desistido dessa idéia idiota.

Cedric levantou a cabeça, olhando nos olhos de Hermione. Isso a balançou um pouco.

_ Eu ter te ouvido não significa que eu tenha que concordar com você. – respondeu ele.

Hermione faz cara de chocada. Alguém estava realmente discordando do que ela dizia?

Cedric sorriu.

_ Ah! Ninguém nunca discordou de você antes, né? A sua cara está hilária! – disse ele continuando a rir.

Nessa hora, Hermione não conseguiu ver a beleza da cena, estava por demais estressada.

_ Ninguém nunca discordou porque eu _estou_ certa! – respondeu Hermione malcriada.

Cedric teve um acesso de risos. Não conseguia parar de rir.

_ Pára! Pára de rir! O que eu digo é coerente! O que você quer fazer é insano! Ei! Pára! – Hermione começou a esboçar um sorriso. – Pá-ra... – gaguejou entre um riso.

No final os dois já estavam gargalhando juntos. Rindo um da reação do outro.

Rudy entra na conversa.

_ Há, há ,há, há... – disse ele dando tapinhas nas costas de Cedric e fingindo estar morrendo de rir também. – O que é?

Cedric consegue finalmente parar de rir.

_ Ninguém nunca discordou de Hermione. – respondeu ele para Rudy.

_ Ah, é isso é hilário... – disse Rudy sarcasticamente.

_ Cedric. – Hermione não estava mais estressada, mas havia ficado sem um vestígio do sorriso. – Por que você quer fazer isso?

Cedric olhou-a profundamente, seus olhos cor-de-mel num tom chocolate.

_ Hermione você sabe que, quando você entra na floresta negra, ou enfrenta dementadores... é uma estupidez. Você sabe que aquilo que você está fazendo é uma loucura, mas mesmo assim você o faz. – Cedric tentava explicar para Hermione.

_ Não tem nem comparação! Sempre que eu fiz isso alguém estava em perigo! Você quer _se colocar_ em perigo! – cortou Hermione.

_ Mas é uma coisa pela qual eu preciso lutar! – debateu Cedric franzindo as sobrancelhas. – É uma coisa que meu pai queria que eu fizesse, é uma coisa que eu gostaria de experimentar. – Cedric olhou para Hermione, seu rosto parecia mais aliviado, como se a estivesse convencendo. – Mione... – Cedric usou o apelido, Hermione quase teve um treco, por dentro. – Eu tomei uma decisão e não vou mudá-la, agora você pode me apoiar ou não. Mas eu tenho menos chances sem seu apoio.

Hermione estudou cuidadosamente os olhos chocolates de Cedric tornarem-se cor-de-mel outra vez, isso a fez derreter.

_ Tudo bem. – disse desviando rapidamente o olhar.

Cedric deu um largo sorriso.

_ Não que eu concorde! Ou ache certo! – acrescentou Hermione rapidamente. – Mas eu te apoio.

Cedric continuou sorrindo, deu um passo para frente e abraçou Hermione. Ela congelou. Lentamente levantou seus braços para abraçá-lo também.

_ É o bastante... – respondeu Cedric. – por enquanto.

Ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado para poder sentir o cheiro do perfume no pescoço de Hermione, seu nariz roçando na pele da menina. Hermione se arrepiou, mas fez o mesmo. E então:

_ Então... tá todo mundo esperando pelo grande momento! – cortou Rudy, Cho estava vindo na direção.

Cedric e Hermione se soltaram, relutantemente.

_ Ced! Vamos lá! – disse um garoto alto e moreno, que devia ter 17 anos empurrando Cedric para o Cálice. Depois todos começaram a empurrá-lo.

Cedric foi carregado até o Cálice e quando o soltaram, ele tropeçou suavemente. Ele olhou para o Cálice, e por um momento pensou no que poderia acontecer se ele por alguma razão saísse machucado. E a única coisa que conseguiu pensar é que nunca mais poderia ver o sorriso de Hermione, ou sentir seu cheiro. Rapidamente baniu a idéia da sua cabeça, com a ajuda de um conforto: talvez ele não fosse escolhido. Cedric depositou o seu nome no Cálice de fogo.

Depois ele deu um sorriso e saiu em direção dos seus amigos. Hermione acabou ficando um pouco atrás. Ela havia avistado Harry e Rony, que acenou alegremente para Cedric, que ignorou seu aceno.

Hermione balançou a cabeça rindo.

_ Metido... – murmurou para si mesma.

Bom, o que aconteceu depois é realmente inútil contar em detalhes, Fred e Jorge inventaram uma poção para envelhecer, que não deu certo. No final um acabou acusando o outro e os dois estavam rolando no chão se metendo a porrada.

_ Parem! Parem! – gritava Hermione, a única preocupada.

_ Briga! Briga! Briga! – gritavam todos os alunos ao redor dos dois.

_ Arranca uma orelha! – gritou Rudy, ao lado de Hermione.

A menina percebeu que ao seu lado esquerdo estavam Harry e Rony, e no direto Rudy, Cedric e..._ Cho Chang_.

_ Não os incentive Rudy! – brigou Hermione.

_ Tá bom! – respondeu Rudy mal-humorado. – Só quebra o nariz! – gritou Rudy.

Hermione revirou os olhos, e logo depois desejou não tê-lo feito. Cedric estava rindo abraçado na cintura de Cho. Os dois faziam um belo casal... Cho era linda, atleta, oriental. gostava de Quadribol... Ela era realmente a garota certa para o Cedric. O garoto mais popular do colégio com a menina mais popular do Colégio. O estômago de Hermione revirou.

Nesse instante todos pararam de gritar e o silêncio foi tão grande, que o barulho no estômago de Hermione foi a única coisa que se pôde ouvir.

Victor Krum havia entrado na sala, seguido por seus "guarda-costas". Ele foi decidido até o Cálice e sem nem cogitar, como havia feito Cedric, colocou seu nome dentro dele. Logo depois olhou para Hermione e piscou dando um sorriso. A menina não pôde acreditar. E nem 500 outras garotas que olhavam para ela com ódio nos olhos. Ela sorriu de volta.

Krum saiu do salão.

_ Vocês... ah... se conhecem? – perguntou Cho como se essa fosse a única explicação para que Krum olhasse para Hermione.

_ É... mais ou menos. Na Copa, lembra? Você deve lembrar, apareceu no telão! – respondeu Hermione zoando com a cara de Cho.

_ Acho que todos nos lembramos. – disse Cedric sério. Os olhos chocolate. – Foi ridículo! O que ele podia ter feito ao time dele... eles podiam ter perdido de _muito mais_!

_ Eu achei bem bonitinho. – respondeu Hermione. – Saiu em bastantes jornais então... acho que valeu a pena. – completou provocando Cedric.

Cedric fez uma cara que parecia que iria gritar alguma coisa sinistra na cara de Hermione.

_ Então... Quem tá com fome? Vamos comer, né gente?! – disse Rudy rapidamente para interromper o que poderia ser outra catástrofe.

_ Acho que Hermione não vai querer vir... – disse Cedric.

_ Aonde? – perguntou Hermione – Eu estou morrendo de fome! – disse sinceramente, não para provocar Cedric.

_ Lá fora... – disse Rudy. – já que o Cálice está ocupando o salão...

_ É permitido comer lá fora à noite? – perguntou Hermione confusa. – pensei que todos tínhamos que ir para nossas respectivas casas e comer lá.

_ E todos têm. – respondeu Cho. – Menos nós.

_ Como assim? – perguntou Hermione.

_ Nós comemos lá fora, Eu, Ced, Cho e outros amigos. Não tem problema! Nós temos um monitor com a gente! Qualquer coisa, estamos cumprindo detenção. – explicou Rudy animadamente.

Hermione olhou para cara de Cedric com os olhos apertados balançando a cabeça.

_ Eu adoraria... – comentou Hermione.

Rudy e Cho começaram a andar, e Cedric iria segui-los, mas Hermione o fez parar.

Hermione olhou para ele divertida, e fez um barulho de desaprovação com a boca, balançando a cabeça.

_ Já estou conhecendo o seu lado "Cedric Diggory o popularzinho"... – comentou Hermione rindo, em desdém.

_ Isso não é nada demais. – comentou Cedric.

_ Há! É claro que é! E você sabe! – acusou Hermione. – E mesmo assim, continua um metido.

_ Metido? – perguntou Cedric virando-se para Hermione com cara de incrédulo, mas escondia um sorriso.

_ É! Rony, sabe o meu melhor amigo, Rony. Ele acenou para você e você simplesmente o ignorou! Isso é o que? Ser simpático? – perguntou sarcástica.

_ Ele não é meu melhor amigo. – respondeu Cedric.

_ Isso não é questão de amizade, Cedric. – Hermione fez questão de pronunciar o nome dele completo, sem o apelido. Cedric franziu o cenho. – É questão de educação. Se você conhece uma pessoa, por mais que você nunca mais fale com ela, quanto a encontra denovo você podia dar um aceno.

_ Ah, foi mal. Essa vez eu não fiz isso. – disse Cedric colocando as mãos pra cima em posição de defesa.

_ Não foi só o de Rony! É que você é meio mesquinho com as coisas, e com pessoas também. – disse Hermione balançando a cabeça.

_ O quê? – perguntou Cedric incrédulo.

_ Você ouviu! Pára de ser cínico! – disse Hermione.

_ Ah, agora eu sou mesquinho e cínico? – perguntou Cedric cruzando os braços.

_ Ai, Ced! Você se irrita por muito pouco! – comentou Hermione rindo.

_ Ah, agora eu sou o Ced! Não era o Cedric cínico e mesquinho? – perguntou Cedric malcriado, fazendo birra.

_ Ai, você tá parecendo um bebê! – comentou Hermione rindo.

_ Bebê? – perguntou Cedric ainda boquiaberto. – Eu tenho 3 anos a mais que você!

Hermione só riu mais ainda.

_ Ah! Desculpa bebê! Bebezão! – disse Hermione pegando o rosto de Cedric e apertando suavemente nas suas mãos.

Cedric franziu o rosto e como Hermione estava apertando seu rosto, a boca dele estava num biquinho.

_ Pára com isso! – disse Cedric com biquinho mais lindo do mundo!

_ Aaaaah! – disse Hermione ainda rindo. – Que fofo!

_ Pára com isso! – disse Cedric denovo, ainda em biquinho.

Hermione estava adorando a cara de Cedric. Ele realmente estava muito fofo.

_ E o que você vai fazer, hein bebê? – perguntou ela ainda rindo.

Cedric pegou as mãos de Hermione tão rapidamente, que ela nem percebeu, até sentir elas presas atrás de suas costas e Cedric colocado na frente dela, segurando suas mãos.

_ Quem é o bebê agora, hein? – perguntou Cedric a poucos centímetros do seu rosto.

Hermione abriu a boca e não conseguia mais fechar. Eles estavam ridiculamente perto. Ela podia sentir o cheiro de Cedric. Ele estava sorrindo para ela, e respirou profundamente inalando seu cheiro também.

_ Gente! Ninguém vem co... – Rudy parou no meio da frase quanto viu a cena. – Uuuuuuuuuuuuh! – disse Rudy com os olhos arregalados.

Cedric e Hermione ainda não se mexiam e Rudy começou a pigarrear para que eles percebessem a sua presença. Mas eles já haviam percebido.

_ Vocês querem um pouco de privacidade? – perguntou Rudy por fim.

Cedric e Hermione rapidamente se distanciaram.

_ Como assim Rudy? – perguntou Hermione nervosa. – Há, há...

_ É... continua tentando! – disse Rudy. – As coisas já estão prontas, vamos?

Depois de uma longa e silenciosa caminhada,(tirando alguns olharem risonhos de Rudy para Cedric e Hermione.) Cedric, Hermione e Rudy se aproximaram de um lugar perto do rio que só poderia ser descrito como magnífico...

Era incrível como os "atos heróicos" de Hermione junto com Harry e Rony a deixavam sem a menor noção de lugar como esse. Quer dizer, eles conheciam o colégio muito bem, mas Hermione nunca parou para realmente apreciar esse tipo de coisa presente em Hogwarts.

O cenário era composto por uma mesa retangular, regularmente grande e cheia de puras tentações. Cada prato parecia ser melhor que o outro. Logo ao lado da mesa estava o rio iluminado pela luz da Lua que estava mais brilhante do que nunca, junto às milhares de estrelas presentes no céu naquela noite de dar inveja.

_ Finalmente, Ced! – exclamou um garoto de cabelos extremamente negros, corpo atlético, pele morena-clara e olhos tão pretos como seus cabelos, era quase difícil diferenciar as íris da pupila.

_ Não foi tanto tempo assim... – respondeu Cedric sorrindo indo ao encontro do grupo, contando com Rudy, Cedric e Hermione, devia ter umas dez pessoas.

Hermione estava se sentindo um pouco deslocada enquanto acompanhava Rudy em direção ao grupo de jovens incrivelmente bonitos que sorria mais à frente... Parecia um comercial de pasta de dente!

_ Bem, o que importa é que estamos aqui. – disse o mesmo garoto de olhos negros – _Acêndio!_

Várias velas, colocadas em lugares estratégicos, começaram a acender. O lugar se tornou indescritivelmente mais cativante, a luz das velas era o que faltava para a perfeição.

Hermione sorriu involuntariamente.

_ Bonito, não? – perguntou o garoto ajeitando a franja do cabelo curto que estava em seus olhos e fitando a expressão embasbacada de Hermione.

_ Não sei se existe uma palavra que descreva o quão bonito é... – disse Hermione ainda hipnotizada pela paisagem.

_ Pena que como nós já viemos aqui muitas vezes acabamos esquecendo de prestar atenção... Creio que ainda não fomos apresentados... – disse o garoto esticando a mão morena.

_ Ah, sim! Hermione Granger, encantada! – respondeu Hermione apertando a mão dele.

_ Christopher Nortawn, _eu_ estou encantado! – disse Christopher exibindo seus dentes incrivelmente brancos em um largo sorriso e beijando as costas da mão de Hermione.

_ Vamos comer? – perguntou Cedric ao lado de Hermione impaciente.

_ Você que se atrasou, calma! – disse Christopher rindo e virando-se para pegar um lugar na mesa já quase toda ocupada.

_ Nossa! – exclamou Hermione ao lado de Cedric, enquanto eles seguiam juntos para mesa. – Todos os caras aqui são _tão_ simpáticos assim?

_ Não... – respondeu Cedric rindo duramente – Você parece estimular a "simpatia" neles.

_ Isso é bom, certo? – perguntou Hermione tentando acompanhar o passo de Cedric.

_ De que ponto de vista? – perguntou Cedric sarcástico, Hermione não entendeu.

_ Bem, eu quero seus amigos gostem de mim... – respondeu Hermione.

_ Sério? – perguntou Cedric levantando uma sobrancelha. – mesmo eles sendo mesquinhos?

_ Primeiro me deixa conhecer eles! – disse Hermione rindo da atitude de Cedric – Depois eu posso criticá-los! – acrescentou risonha.

Quando chegaram à mesa Cho rapidamente indicou o lugar de Cedric ao seu lado e fez uma cara de "sinto muito" fingida para Hermione que teve que se sentar do outro lado da mesa, mas na frente deles e ao lado de Christopher.

Cedric e Cho começaram de denguinhos. Hermione e Christopher desviaram o olhar para a mesma direção e caíram na gargalhada.

_ Deixando a "paisagem" de lado? – perguntou Christopher ainda rindo.

_ Sabe, Christopher, eu gosto mais do efeito das velas no ambiente, não de _ser_ uma! – respondeu Hermione.

_ Boa! E, por favor, me chame de Chris, "Christopher" é muito grande e formal. – comentou o garoto simpaticamente.

_ Pode deixar Chris! – enfatizou Hermione.

_ E você? – perguntou ele – Como posso _te_ chamar?

_ Ah... – Hermione piscou algumas vezes – Eu não esperava por isso, ninguém do sétimo ano que eu conheci pediu meu apelido logo de cara... Bem, meus amigos me chamam de Mione ou Mi...

_ Gostei, vamos começar com Mione. – disse ele levantando a mão em fingida arrogância – Eu não posso ser visto te chamando de "Mi" ainda, afinal, estou no sétimo ano!

_ Você é uma comédia! – disse Hermione rindo.

_ Você também parece ser bem legal... – disse Chris – Espera! Você me fez um elogio, certo?

_ Sim, Chris, eu falei como um elogio... – Hermione comentou rindo.

_ O que é _tão_ divertido? – perguntou Cedric em um tom um pouco forçado.

Ele já estava prestando um pouco de atenção na conversa de Hermione e Chris desde o ataque de risos.

_ Nada de demais... – respondeu Chris – Só estou conhecendo a Mione!

_ Mione? – perguntou Cedric em um sorriso muito forçado.

_ Chris não é muito fã de nomes completos... – completou Hermione.

_ É eu sei o _Chris_ é uma figura! – Cedric bateu na mesa um pouco forte demais para "enfatizar"sua fala.

_ TERREMOTO! – gritou Rudy do outro lado da mesa.

Todos gargalharam, menos Cedric que só deu um sorriso leve e mau feito.

_ Então Chris, você já terminou aquela melodia? – Cho tentou puxar conversa com o novo amigo de Hermione.

_ Não... ainda está imcompleta . – respondeu Chris educado, mas ficou rigido de repente.

_ Melodia? – perguntou Hermione interessada.

_ Sim. – Cho respondeu por Chris – Chris toca violão.

_ Sério? – perguntou Hermione para Chris ignorando Cho – Eu também toco!

_ Violão? – perguntou Chris fazendo uma careta de incredulidade.

_ Não... – respondeu a garota rindo da expressão que ele tinha feito – Toco piano, na verdade...

_ Sem chance! – disse Chris.

_ É sério, eu toco desde os dez anos. Meu pai tocava para eu dormir quando eu era pequena, eu adorava... a melodia produzida pelo piano sempre me encantou... – Hermione deu um belo sorriso – E o que é melhor para parar uma criança hiperativa que não possuia absolutamente nenhum gene esportivo que colocá-la em alguma atividade extra e segura?

_ É mesmo... – Chris riu – Eu nunca te vi em nenhum jogo ou se candidatando para nenhuma vaga na sua equipe de quadribol.

_ E nunca vai ver! – disse Hermione fazendo-o rir.

_ Mas quando eu terminar a minha melodia você vai querer ver? – perguntou Chris animadamente.

_ Eu adoraria! – disse Hermione.

Cedric estava olhando a cena com desgosto.

_ Você não vai comer? – perguntou Cho a ele.

_ Ah, sim. É só que... não estou com muita fome. – disse Cedrid sem fazer esforço para convencer que isso era verdade.

_ Ah, não Ced! Você tem que se alimentar... – disse Cho colocando gentilmente um pedaço de carne na boca de Cedric.

Ele sorriu.

Hermione virou-se para cena exatamente quando Cedric se inclinou e deu um beijo demorado no rosto de Cho, ela fez uma careta.

_ Hey, Ced! – disse um garoto de cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes, incrivelmente bonito – Qual você acha que vai ser a primeira tarefa?

_ Ah, - disse Cedric presunçoso – Vamos com calma, ainda não sabemos se eu vou ser o escolhido.

Hermione revirou os olhos, mas por dentro aquela voz que ela nunca ouvia falava o que ela realmente desejava: que Cedric não fosse escolhido.

_ Não tem ninguém tão bom quanto você! – contradisse o ruivo.

Hermione pensou algo em voz alta, sem querer.

_ Jack já ganhou algumas disputas de habilidade e resistência antes, quando está fora do colégio... Viajando com a família ou algo assim... – comentou Hermione lembrando de suas conversas com Jack. As Competições nas quais ele havia participado não eram nem de longe como o Torneio Tribuxo, mas já poderiam classificá-lo.

No mesmo instante em que Hemione disse isso, ela congelou. Olhou institivamente para Cedric, ele deveria estar olhando para o outro lado, como acontecia sempre que Hermione soltava uma besteira como essa, mas isso era melhor do que encarar seus olhos que deveriam estar em um tom escuro.

O pensamento era bom demais para ser verdade. Lá estava ele, encarando Hermione com os olhos castanhos escuros.

_ É... – disse Cedric pesadamente sem tirar os olhos de Hermione – Parece que Dawson é um obstáculo.

Hermione decidiu não pensar na ambigüidade dessas palavras e desviou do olhar gélido que Cedric lhe dava. Eles não se olharam mais depois disso, Hermione estava se sentindo um pouco culpada por mencionar Jack na frente de Cedric... Ela queria que algo a reconfortasse agora...

_ CHOCOLATE! – disse Hermione, seus olhos brilhando ao ver as travessas de comidas serem substitidas por incríveis sobremesas. Sua atenção estava voltada para uma travessa de crepe de chocolate.

Cedric não resistiu a dar um sorriso, mesmo estando um pouco chateado, a reação de Hermione fez o "clima"da conversa anterior ser quebrado, ela suspirou aliviada e retribuiu o sorriso.

_ Engordativo pedaço do paraíso! – exclamou Chris servindo-se de um pedaço de bolo.

Tinham sobremesas incríveis espalhadas por toda a mesa. Um real sonho, principalmete porque a maioria era de chocolate.

_Que entope suas artérias! – exclamou Cho acabando com a _doce_ felicidade da mesa – Onde estão as frutas? As coisas saudáveis?

_ Só por hoje Cho... – comentou Cedric – Comer doces de vez enquando não mata ninguém...

_ Isso é o que você pensa! – comentou Cho exageradamente.

O clima ficou um pouco pesado, mas Hermione não podia parar de pensar no quanto era irônico Cho se preocupar com um pouco de açúcar, mas nem ligar para um torneio mortífero.

_ Bem... – disse Hermione para quebrar o gelo, pegando um crepe de chocolate – Pelo menos eu morro feliz!

Todos riram, menos Cho que parecia nunca se agradar com nada que Hermione dizia.

_ Isso aí, Mi! – disse Chris – Vamos arruinar nosso colesterol juntos! – ele enfiou um pedaço enorme de bolo na boca dela.

Hermione resmungou algo incompreensível e depois começou a rir com dificuldade, pela boca cheia. Quando finalmente conseguiu engolir o pedaço de bolo, ela disse com fingida repreenda:

_ O que foi isso? Seu cretino!

_ Mi! Que hostilidade! – disse Chris.

_ Já está me chamando de "Mi", garoto do sétimo ano? – perguntou ela rindo.

_ É mais forte do que eu! – disse Chris em fingido drama.

Do outro lado da mesa totalmente aleatória da existência do resto do mundo, Cho se pronunciou para Cedric, pois sua cara não era das melhores e ela não queria que ele ficasse zangado pelo _seu_ comentário sobre as sobremesas. Como eu disse, as vezes Cho Chang se esquece de que existe um mundo além dela mesma.

_ Desculpa, Ced... – disse gentilmente – Isso parece estar ótimo, não? – ela colocou uma trufa na boca dele, obviamente de uma maneia bem mais delicada do que Chris.

Era uma cena enjoativa para Hermione. "Qual é o problema dessa garota com as pessoas se alimetarem sozinhas?!", pensava ela frustrada. Novamente Hermione desviou o olhar e novamente Chris também havia desviado na mesma direção, mas não tinham nada para dizer, então ficaram um olhando para a cara do outro como se estivessem brincando de "sério".

Apesar de Cedric estar sorrindo para Cho seu maxilar quadrado estava contraído fortemente.

_ Tá sujo! – avisou Chris para Hermione depois de ficar um tempo olhando para ela sem dizer nada.

Hemione começou a passar a mão na cara.

_ Não, não! – Chris disse rindo inocente – Aqui, olha... – ele colocou a mão rapidamente no canto da boca de Hermione retirando o chocolate.

Cedric quebrou o copo de água que estava o olharam assustados.

_ Desculpem, - disse Cedric contrariado – não medi a força e... acho que vou tomar um ar...

Ele se retirou e todos voltaram a conversar e a comer, menos Hermione que olhava o garoto se afastar com o cenho franzido.

Rudy saiu de seu lugar do outro canto da mesa para o lado de Hermione e susurrou em seu ouvido.

_ Acho que você deveria ir falar com ele... – ao dizer isso ele se afastou de volta para o seu lugar.

Hermione olhou para Rudy assustada, como se ele tivesse lido seu pensamento, mas ele já não olhava para ela.

_ Pode me dar licença? – Hermione perguntou para Chris que acenou levemente a cabeça.

Hermione caminhou até uma boa distância da mesa, parando sem chegar muito perto de onde Cedric estava. Ela simplesmente ficou observando a cena, ele estava parado na beira do lago com os braços cruzados, olhando para cima, somente a luz do luar iluminava e refletia claramente em seus olhos preocupados.

Hermione suspirou e seguiu em frente até estar atrás dele.

_ Tudo bem? – ela perguntou.

Cedric virou para encará-la, seus olhos estavam em um lindo tom oliva. Como ele fazia isso? Seus olhos nunca tinham uma cor permanente.

_ Só precisava de um pouco de ar... – disse Cedric em um sorriso triste.

Hermione institivamente quis segurar a mão dele, mas quando estava preste a fazê-lo ela arregalou os olhos horrorizada.

_ Você... – ela disse – está sangrando!

_ O quê? – perguntou Cedric levantando a mão que ele havia usado para quebrar o copo, estava cortada – Ah... não é nada... – disse ele fazendo pouco caso.

_ Como não é nada? – perguntou Hermione frustrada – Você só pode ser masoquista!

_ Calma, é só um corte! – disse ele divertindo-se com o preocupação de da garota.

Hermione respirou fundo e pegou a mão dele, segurando o menos possivel.

_ Não precisa fazer essa cara de nojo... – Cedric disse ainda rindo dela.

_ Quieto! – Hermione ordenou e ele obedeceu. – _Episkey_! – Hermione pronúnciou apontando sua varinha para mão de Cedric e seu ferimento leve começou a cicatrizar – _Tergeo!_ – sussurrou logo depois, fazendo com que o sangue seco no braço de Cedric fosse sugado por sua varinha, logo depois soltando sua mão.

_ Obrigado... – disse Cedric, olhando para mão, agora curada.

_ Se você não tivesse EXPLODIDO um copo, nem teria que me agradecer... – disse Hermione sentando-se na beira do lago – Vai me dizer por que está nervoso? – ela perguntou sorrindo levemente para figura alta que sentava-se ao seu lado.

_ Não estava nervoso... – ele mentiu – Nem sei o que aconteceu, mas de repente precisava de ar... – mentiu denovo.

_ Bem, não é de se estranhar não é? – perguntou Hermione rindo sem humor.

_ Por quê? – perguntou ele aliviado dela não querer estender a cena do copo quebrado.

_ Bom, a Chang não te deixava nem comer sozinho! – Hermione começou frazindo a sobrancelha, ele sorriu – "Ah, Ced! Você precisa comer!"- disse Hermione imitando Cho exageradamente – E ai ela enfia comida pra dentro de você! Eu acho que se você quisesse comer faria como qualquer pessoa normal e _pegaria_ um prato, não? E... O que? – perguntou ela olhando para cara de Cedric incrivelmente risonha – O que é tão engraçdo que te faz _sempre_ rir da minha cara em algum momento?

_ Não é a sua cara, é o seu jeito... – Cedric disse ainda rindo. Ele adorava quando ela ficava nervosa, era quando ficava mais adorável e quando começava ninguém fazia ela parar de falar... Ela sempre saía atropelando as palavras, uma em cima da outra.

_ Ah... é um pouco óbvio que não sou tão delicada quanto a Chang... – Hermione observou um pouco contrariada.

_ Não, vocês são bem diferentes... – ele disse balançando a cabeça ainda achando engraçado – Mas você cativa as pessoas de outra forma... eu realmente não sei como você faz...

_ Fala sério! – Hermione debochou corando um pouco.

_ Estou falando muito sério! E acho que você devia tentar usar isso para se dar melhor com a Cho, vocês poderiam virar amigas um dia...

Um sonho não pode durar para sempre... Por que ele simplesmente não parou na parte em que Hermione cativava as pessoas?

_ Há há! – Hermione riu sarcásticamente – Você não prefere chamar você-sabe-quem para um chazinho com Harry? Seria bem mais fácil do que eu e Chang virarmos amigas...

_ Com esse negativismo não vão mesmo! – ele disse tentando convencer Hermione.

_ Não é questão de negativismo, - disse Hermione discordando – quando alguém não vai com a cara de uma pessoa não tem como mudar isso... E eu não fui com a cara dela, e você tem que adimitir que ela não morre de amores por mim...

_ Mas você se deu muito bem com o Chris não é? – perguntou Cedric ficando um pouco sério.

_Exatamente! Isso é um exemplo, o Chris eu gostei logo de cara! Não é como se eu escolhesse... – disse Hermione inocentemente.

_ O que foi tão diferente nele? – perguntou Cedric alterando levemente o tom de voz, mas depois se recompondo – Quer dizer, você não pareceu ficar _tão_ à vontade com meus outros amigos...

_ Que mentira! – disse Hermione em sua defesa – Eu falei com todos eles, e até ouvi as piadas sem graça do tipo : "O que é melhor do que eu? NADA!" – Hermione disse gesticulado, enquanto falava. Ela realmente havia gostado do Chris, mas os outros amigos de Cedric eram um tanto, como descrever? Cheios de si, um grupinho popular comum nos colégios...

_ Devo dizer que você foi razoável agora, pelo menos não chamou eles de mesquinhos... – disse Cedric como se fosse uma repreenda calma pelo que Hermione havia dito.

_ Viu como não sou negativa? – perguntou Hermione levantando uma sobrancelha em desafio.

Cedric gargalhou, e Hermione sentiu um frio repentino em seu estômago. Ele ficou de bom humor de repente? O que tinha acontecido ela não sabia, pois o que ela disse não era assim tão engraçado, mas ouvi-lo sorrir era bom de mais para se questionar.

Hermione impulsivamente levanta a mão e lentamente tira uma mecha de cabelo dos olhos de Cedric, ele olha surpreso, ela estava supresa com si mesma! Em outra ocasião ela nunca teria feito isso, mas não era outra ocasião, a mão de Hermione escorregava para o rosto de Cedric, ele recostou o rosto na palma da mão dela, deixando-se levar pelo momento.

Eles ouvem uma risada alta vindo da mesa e se separam, encabulados e confusos com suas próprias ações. Hermione por ter começado e Cedric por ter respondido.

_ Obrigado por ser minha amiga... – disse Cedric para Hermione, tentando desviar o que ele sentia de sua mente – Sabe, mesmo que nós não nos conheçamos há muito tempo, você sempre está me dizendo o que acha melhor e me reconfortando sem nem saber o que se passa comigo... – ele obviamente se referia a cena acima.

_ Claro... – Hermione disse sentindo como se tivesse levado um tapa na cara – Eu sempre serei uma ótima _amiga_, eu acho...

_ Sorte de quem conseguir ser mais que seu amigo... – Cedric pensou em voz alta.

_ O que? – perguntou Hermione piscando uma ou duas vezes.

_ O que? – perguntou ele devolta, sem acreditar que tinha pensado aquilo em voz alta.

_ O que você disse?! – Hermione exclamou irritada pela mogolisse dele nessa hora.

_ Ah, nada... – ele tentou ganhar tempo para formar uma idéia na cabeça dele , mas ele não conseguia pensar em nada produtivo quando estava sendo pressionado por ela.

_ Nada? – ela perguntou induzindo ele a falar.

_ É só que... – ele suspirou, não conseguia pensar em nada agora, então falaria verdade ou parte dela. – Você não espera que eu seja perfeito o tempo todo, então eu consigo ser eu mesmo quando estou com você, sem ser Cedric Diggory. É isso que as vezes me incomoda.

Hermione estava observando a boca dele se contorcer em um meio-sorriso um pouco frustrado.

_ Entende? Você não me achar perfeito e não me idolatrar não é o que me deixa louco. É saber que com você eu não posso fingir o que sinto. – ele terminou respirando fundo e encarando o nada.

_ Nossa... – Hermione disse um pouco atônita.

_ O quê? – perguntou Cedric olhando para cima com um sorriso torto no rosto.

_ Não é que... – Hermione começou enquanto Cedric fitava o céu. – É estranho ouvir você falando isso. Há poucos dias atrás nós nem nos conhecíamos e agora... Eu sinto como se realmente te conhecesse, é como se estivéssemos juntos há anos... – disse Hermione sendo totalmene sincera.

Agora ela estava olhando dentro dos olhos de Cedric que estavam banhados em mar dourado. A palavra pequena e sem importância ficou pairando no ar entre eles: Juntos.

_ Bom, - começou Cedric – Já que estamos sendo sinceros...

_ O quê? – perguntou Hermione inclinando-se para frente interessada.

_ Sabe do copo? – perguntou ele cara a cara com ela – Eu tinha um motivo para quebrá-lo... – Hemione ouvia com toda curiosidade – Sabe o que você disse sobre me conhecer sendo que nós não nos conhecemos há tanto tempo...? – ele perguntou – Então quando eu te vi com o o Chris, toda feliz... eu fiquei pensando se era assim com todo mundo...

Hermione olhou para ele sem piscar por um minuto. O que Cedric disse havia sido verdade, afinal, ele tinha concluido que sua reação anterior tinha sido por isso.

_ Cedric Diggory, você está com ciúmes? – perguntou Hermione incrédula. Ele riu.

_ O que eu posso fazer? Sou um lufa-lufa mimado e ciumento! – disse Cedric levantando as mãos em inocência.

_ Isso é muito inacreditável! – disse Hermione encarando Cedric colocando as mãos na testa.

_ Por que é tão inacreditável? – perguntou Cedric tirando as mãos dela do rosto e segurando-as.

_ Um cara como você sentir ciúmes de mim... – disse Hermione encarando as mãos entrelaçadas – Mesmo que seja ciúmes da nossa recente amizade... – Hermione puxou suas mãos de volta.

_ É... – Cedric franziu o cenho – Estranho né?

_ Uhum... – disse Hermione – Mas de qualquer forma, o Chris parece alguém que será um grande amigo, muito querido...

Cedric fez uma careta.

_ Você que é a grande incerteza do meu futuro... – comentou Hermione rindo abobada.

_ Pensar no futuro cansa... – disse Cedric inclinando-se para frente sem perceber.

_ Como assim? – Hermione perguntou também chegando mais perto.

_ É melhor aproveitarmos o que estamos vivendo agora... – os dois estavam preocupantemente perto – Sabe...

_ Aproveitar o que a vida teria para você agora e não esperar para o que vai acontecer no futuro... – completou Hermione, os dois estavam meio ofegantes e era uma situação um pouco constrangedora.

_ Porque nós não vivemos o futuro – sussurrou Cedric, a distancia entre os dois já quase não existia.

_ E sim no presente... – disse Hermione fracamente.

Eles haviam fechado os olhos.

_ Ced? Mi? – a voz de Chris soou firme a procura dos dois.

_ Não! Seu idiota! – Rudy surgiu do nada, como se estivesse estado ali o tempo todo. Mas Cedric e Hermione não repararam nisso, estavam púrpura e o que era um pouco constrangedor se tornou MUITO constrangedor.

Rudy pulou em cima de Chris como nos filmes de ação, para impedir que Cedric e Hermione o vissem, mas essas coisas só funcionam em filme de ação.

_ Ai, Rudy! – Chris reclamou – Qual foi cara? Sai de cima de mim!

_ Como se eu estivesse _adorando_ Christopher! – disse Rudy levantando em um estalo.

_ Hey, Mi, Ced! – disse Chris acenando para Cedric e Hermione que agora vinham na direção deles sem olharem um para o outro – Eu estava procurando vocês...

_ E não podia ter esperado _um segundo_? – perguntou Rudy ainda injuriado – Ninguém facilita para mim também!

Chris olhou para Rudy como se ele tivesse problemas, Cedric e Hermione se limitavam a fitar o chão.

_ Bem... – começou Chris, ignorando o clima esquisito – Já está muito tarde... Estamos todos indo, me mandaram buscar vocês. – ele olhou para Cedric significativamente – E quando eu digo mandaram, eu quero dizer a Cho... Ela não estava muito feliz.... – comentou Chris.

Hermione olhou para cima de repente injuriada por Cho Chang ter estragado o que quer que fosse que estava acontecendo antes, mesmo que involuntáriamente.

_ E o que nós temos com isso? – perguntou Hermione olhando zangada para Chris que não entendeu seu olhar – Ela que se arrume com a sua unha quebrada e resolva sua infelicidade!

Rudy riu. Rudy e suas piadas internas...

_ Eu não tenho certeza que tenha sido isso... – murmurou Cedric meio preocupado, Cho era insuportável quando estava com ciúmes.

_ Foi uma expressão, eu quis dizer que ela não tem por que ficar nervosa, mas fica, só de drama! – disse Hermione querendo por a sua raiva repentina em cima de alguém.

_ Você poderia ser um pouquinho mais compreensiva? – perguntou Cedric.

_ O quê? – perguntou Hermione virando para encará-lo de frente.

_ Se afaste, Chris... – Rudy sussurrou para Chris enquanto este obedecia sem contestar.

_ Você é totalmente cabeça-dura e nada compreensiva quando quer... – disse Cedric encarando-a devolta – Cho não é assim tão superficial como você a pinta, mas você não faz nenhum esforço para vê-la de outra maneira...

_ Dá licença, Sr Defensor dos Frascos e Comprimidos! – Hermione começou a rebater. Chris e Rudy riram. – Ela faz algum esforço para _me_ ver diferente?

_ Faça o certo, não o que as pessoas fazem... – Cedric contrapôs como se fosse um ditado.

_ Não seja mongol e não fique assistindo os outros te tratarem mal! – rebateu Hermione.

_ Por que você tem que ser tão teimosa? – perguntou Cedric um pouco frustrado.

_ Eu? Eu sou teimosa? – perguntou Hermione indignada – Boa Noite!

Ela seguiu pelo escuro para qualquer direção, mas era a errada.

_ Hey, espera! – Cedric gritou, depois virou para Rudy e Chris que se olhavam signicativamente – Vocês viram? E agora... Ela é tão cabeça dura!

_ Isso já não é com agente... – disse Rudy começando a se virar rindo.

_ Eu só a conheci, hoje! – exclamou Chris seguindo Rudy.

_ Vocês vão deixar ela ir sozinha? Para o lado errado?! E cheia de raiva?! – Gritou Cedric para os amigos que se afastavam.

_ Ela conhece esta escola melhor do que ninguém! – gritou Chris devolta.

_ É! – apoiou Rudy – Vai cuidar da sua mulher, vai!

E assim os dois se foram deixando Cedric de cabeça quente e preocupada, as duas coisas tinham uma única causa.

_ Hermione Granger, por que você não escolhe ficar em um lugar quentinho e seguro por um dia? – perguntou Cedric para si mesmo antes de começar a correr em direção à menina Grifinória.

Era uma questão de segundos para que Cedric pudesse alcançar Hermione, mesmo que ela estivesse correndo com todas as suas forças. Então a cena a seguir foi quase imediantamente no mesmo tempo que a anterior.

_ Me solta, droga! – Hermione se debatia enquanto Cedric segurava seu braço com força.

_ Sua maluca! O que você estava pesando? Não tem mesmo como eu te soltar! – exclamou Cedric lidando facilmente com os protestos de Hermione.

_ A maluca estava pensando em ir para a casa comunal dela dormir! – Hermione respondeu malcriadamente – Se você a deixar, é claro!

_ Perdão, - ele começou educamente, ela odiava que ele conseguisse usar palavras como "perdão" mesmo estando zangado – eu sei que a localização da sua casa só é conhecida por você, mas duvido muito que ela seja na direção da Floresta Proibida...

Hermione olhou para frente e deu de cara com a entrada da conhecida floresta, depois olhou de volta para ele, ele estava sorrindo.

_ Será que nem sair zangada e indignada para minha casa comunal eu consigo direito? – ela perguntou frustrada, ele já não segurava mais seu braço. Ela sentou no chão e colocou as pernas junto ao queixo abrançando-as com os braços – Eu sou tão atrapalhada...

_ Gosto do seu jeito atrapalhada... – disse Cedric fazendo Hermione enrigecer ao seu lado, ela não havia percebido que ele estava sentado ao seu lado, até agora.

_ Você só pode estar brincando... – Hermione respondeu com um sorriso leve – Uma cabeça-dura atrapalhada?

_ Bom, se você suporta um mesquinho ciumento... – ele respodeu rindo. – Posso concluir que fazemos uma boa dupla juntos...

Eles sorriram.

_ Não sei... – disse Hermione, ele olhou para ela interrogativo – Não quero ser um problema entre você e a Chang...

_ Não? – ele perguntou divertido.

_ Eu não amo a Cho de paixão, mas ela parece realmente se magoar quando eu estou perto de você, – disse Hermione – então, sei lá! É melhor não aumentar o conflito.

_ Eu resolvo meu conflito com a Cho, não precisa ser exagerada... – disse Cedric acostumado com os ataques ciumentos de Cho.

_ Cedric, a Cho é o conflito! – disse Hermione batendo na testa dele para que ele acordasse. – Se fosse qualquer outra não se incomodaria, mas_ ela _se incomoda. Entendeu?

_ Você não é a primeira garota que Cho não gostou de ver comigo, não tem preocupação... – ele insistiu.

_ Eu não estou duvidando da sua masculinidade, Cedric! – disse Hermione rindo como se isso fosse o óbvio – Eu estou duvidando que eu termine esse ano letivo com os cabelos tão cheios de fios como quando eu o comecei!

_ O que o seu cabelo tem haver com a história? – perguntou Cedric sem entender.

_ Você nunca presenciou uma briga de garotas, não é? – perguntou Hermione sarcástica.

_ Entre você e Cho já se foram várias! – comentou ele vitorioso.

_ Ai, ai... Pobre Cedric! – começou Hermione colocando a mão no ombro dele como se estivesse dando os pesames – Aquilo são, no máximo, farpas. Gotinhas de aguá pingando no copo vazio... O problema chega quando o copo transborda, aí você não vai querer se molhar, tenha certeza disso...

Cedric segurou a mão de Hermione.

_ Pobre Hermione... – disse ele rindo – Não sabe quantas já quase se mataram na minha frente...

_ Então você sabe no que está se metendo... Não vou mais me opor. – disse Hermione levantando convencida do que Cedric havia dito.

_ Assim? Tão fácil? – perguntou Cedric levantando e ficando ao lado dela.

_ Cedric Diggory, você tem que escolher... Ou você quer as coisas de um jeito mais fácil ou você quer um obstáculo... Não se pode ter os dois! – disse Hermione brincando, começando a caminhar em direção ao castelo.

_ Não posso ter os dois _ao mesmo tempo_. – disse Cedric sorrindo ao lado dela – Por que com você, nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer. Você pode estar fácil ou difícil...

_ Fácil? – perguntou Hermione pouco satisfeita com o termo.

_ Viu? Eu nunca pensaria que você iria achar que eu estava falando de você em um modo pejorativo. – ele respondeu – Deixe-me ser mais claro, você não tem um _dia_ bom ou ruim e sim um _momento_. Se em alguma hora você está zangada na outra pode estar sorrindo.

_ Isso se chama bipolaridade... – disse Hermione tomando a liderança da conversa.

_ Não, não chega a ser bipolaridade. – Cedric disse pensativo, como se ele mesmo não soubesse explicar direito.

_ Desista! Niguém nunca me desvenda assim tão fácil... – Hermione comentou vendo o esforço que ele estava fazendo.

_ Isso também me frusta! – disse Cedric jogando as mãos para o céu como se pedisse por um milagre – Por que você se sente tão segura sobre mim, ou como você pode ver o que sinto somente olhando nos meus olhos? Enquanto eu quebro a minha cabeça para te entender...

_ Se você acha isso eu não posso te ajudar, mas você me conhece bastante... – disse Hermione olhando para longe, admitindo algo para si mesma nesse momento – Harry e Rony devem ter levado uns dois anos para fazer algumas das observações que você faz sobre mim. Você não é o único frustrado nessa história, Cedric... – finalizou Hermione com um meio sorriso no conto do rosto.

_ É bom saber disso, - Cedric disse, enquanto já estavam dentro do castelo – pelo menos nós podemos apoiar um ao outro, já o Rudy...

_ O Rudy? – perguntou Hermione sem entender como o nome do recém-amigo veio parar na história.

_ Ele sabe alguma coisa que niguém mais sabe... – Cedric disse lembrando-se de algumas cenas em particular onde o amigo parecia saber tudo que niguém sabia.

_ Agora que você comentou, é mesmo! – respondeu Hermione igualmente intrigada – Eu não faço a menor idéia do que é mas ele sabe...

_ E adora saber! – disse Cedric – Lembra das piadinhas que só ele entende?

_ Nem sempre ele parece adorar assim... – comentou Hermione – Lembra, hoje, quando ele disse "Ninguém facilita para mim também!"

_ É mesmo, quando... – a voz de Cedric morreu por um momento e Hermione corou por baixo dos cabelos. Aquela cena em particular era um pouco difícil de ser comentada. – Chris foi chamar a gente! – Cedric finalmente falou, como se o vácuo de assunto momentâneo não tivesse acontecido.

_ É... – foi a única resposta que veio na cabeça de Hermione nesse momento.

Um grande relógio localizado em um dos corredores do colégio soou marcando 2:00 da manhã. O barulho acordou Cedric e Hermione que estavam andando em círculos pelos corredores, já que nenhum dos dois estava tomando o caminho para ir para sua respectiva casa, esperando que o outro o fizesse primeiro.

_ Merlin! – gemeu Hermione.

_ Que foi? – perguntou Cedric.

_ Duas da manhã? Duas da manhã?! – perguntou Hermione em voz baixa mas histérica.

_ O que tem? - perguntou Cedric ficando preocupado.

_ Aquela _gorda_ nunca vai me deixar entrar! – disse Hermione colocando a mão na cara.

_ Quem? – perguntou Cedric rindo.

_ A Mulher Gorda! Aquele quadro pintado à tinta guache! – disse Hermione olhando para ele com as sobrancelhas franzidas em preocupação. – Eu vou ter que passar a noite fora... – disse aterrorizada.

_ A Mulher Gorda? Então essa é a passagem para grifinória? – perguntou Cedric rindo – Interessante...

_ Interessante? Por favor, eu não tenho onde dormir e você fica pensando em onde as outras casas são localizadas? Além de que não adianta você saber onde é se não souber _como_ entrar... – respondeu Hermione meio desesperada ela nunca havia ficado trancada fora da sua casa antes.

_ Me desculpe, vamos focar no seu problema! – ele disse segurando o rosto tenso dela – Primeiro se acalme.

Era mpossível não se acalmar com o toque delicado da mão dele sobre seu rosto. Hermione relaxou na mesma hora deixando-se levar pelo toque.

Ele também se aproveitou um pouco da situação, sentir a pele dela por entre seus dedos era tão prazeroso quando seu toque para Hermione.

_ Pronto... – ele disse sorrindo soltando o rosto de Hermione, repreendendo a si mesmo por algo que Hermione não entendia. – Agora a segunda parte, me leve até lá e eu convenço a Mulher Gorda...

_ Como você pretende fazer isso? – perguntou Hermione já desconfiada – Ela não tem muito bom humor quando é acordada...

_ Pode deixar, eu tenho meus métodos... – disse Cedric sorrindo maliciosamente.

_ Aposto que tem... – disse Hermione sorrindo de volta e indicando o caminho com a cabeça.

Era incrivelmente engraçado o quanto as conversas entre Cedric e Hermione mudavam a direção tão rapidamente. Em uma hora estavam conversando felizes, em outra brigando, e em outra... Bem, não vamos adiantar a história.

Hermione estava meio hesitante em levar Cedric para o retrato da mulher gorda. Onde ela estava com a cabeça, afinal? Ela havia acabado de contar para um aluno de outra casa onde ficava a entrada para a grifinória! Ela realmente não conseguia se controlar quando Cedric estava por perto.

_ Você está bem? – perguntou Cedric olhando para expressão martirizada de Hermione.

_ Estou. – mentiu a garota.

_ Aham... – retrucou Cedric descrente. – Você está com uma cara pior que o Rudy quando Snape pegou uma caricatura que ele havia feito do próprio professor.

Hermione não pôde deixar de rir imaginando a cena de Rudy e Snape com um pedaço de pergaminho nas mãos. Era incrível como Cedric conseguia acalmá-la, talvez Hermione nem ouvisse o que ele falava às vezes, mas o tom aveludado de sua voz vazia qualquer problema parecer minúsculo.

_ Não me diga! Como o Rudy tinha desenhado ele? – perguntou Hermione ainda risonha.

_ Não queira saber... – disse Cedric abrindo um enorme e perfeito sorriso. Ele adorava vê-la sorrindo.

_ Tá bem... – disse Hermione levantando as mãos em derrota.

_ Mas... você ainda não me disse o porque de você estar tão nervosa. – lembrou-lhe Cedric.

Hermione hesitou por um instante.

_ Eu... Ai! Que droga! – exclamou Hermione. Cedric ficou surpreso com a sua mudança de humor repentina. Denovo. – Eu não devia ter te contado onde era a entrada para o nosso salão comunal!

Cedric revirou os olhos.

_ É por isso? – perguntou ele com um tom de descrença.

_ Não... só estava zoando com a sua cara. – respondeu Hermione malcriada parando com as mãos na cintura. – Óbvio que é por isso!

_ Uuuh! Que hostilidade! – disse Cedric parando e levantando as mãos. – Podemos voltar ao momento em que estávamos de bem e você estava calma?

_ Desculpe... – disse Hermione deixando as mãos caírem de sua cintura. – É só que... eu _realmente_ não devia ter dito isso para você.

Cedric olhou-a nos olhos.

_ Mione. – começou ele. Hermione estremeceu ao ouvir ele chamando-a pelo apelido. – Calma. Não é como se eu fosse publicar no jornal de Hogwarts amanhã de manhã.

Hermione sorriu de leve, foi o máximo que pôde. Ainda estava meio que hipnotizada com os olhos de Cedric. Agora estavam num mel intenso.

_ Você também não pretende contar para o Rudy, né? Seria a mesma coisa... – comentou Hermione desviando os olhos para o chão.

Cedric riu.

_ Não, eu juro que não vou contar para o Rudy. – disse ainda sorrindo.

Hermione olhou para cima.

_ É aqui... – disse um pouco relutante em deixar Cedric.

_ Oh! – Cedric exclamou ao ver uma mulher gorda com um vestido de época roncando na sua frente.

_ Faça a sua mágica... – disse Hermione descrente.

Cedric encarou-a com um sorriso malicioso.

_ Acho melhor você chamá-la primeiro. – disse como se já tivesse arquitetado tudo.

Hermione fez uma careta, mas concordou.

_ Ah... – começou Hermione e logo depois olhou para Cedric.

_ O quê? – perguntou ele confuso.

_ Você não espera que eu fale a minha senha assim, na sua frente, não é? – perguntou Hermione debochada cruzando os braços.

_ Ah. – respondeu Cedric abrindo um sorriso perfeito. Os braços de Hermione caíram. – Não seja por isso! – disse colocando as duas mãos nos ouvidos ainda sorrindo.

Hermione abriu um enorme sorriso, a cena dele fazendo isso era linda.

_ Você espera que eu confie em você? – perguntou Hermione ainda rindo.

_ Tudo bem, então... – disse Cedric pegando as mãos de Hermione e colocando-as suavemente no seu rosto para tampar os ouvidos.

Hermione congelou na mesma posição. O fato dele ter puxado as mãos dela para o seu rosto os fizeram ficar mais perto um do outro. Hermione podia ouvir a sua respiração alta, e se amaldiçoava por isso. Um momento depois, nada mais importava, a única coisa na sua cabeça era o cheiro do perfume de Cedric. Como esse perfume era delicioso! Ela se permitiu respirar profundamente.

Cedric estava composto de uma forma controlada, e não aparentava em seu exterior as borboletas que estavam no seu estômago. Por isso de vez ou outra desviava os olhos dos de Hermione, sabendo que a garota poderia ver o que ele realmente sentia. Inalava o cheiro de Hermione e isso para ele era a única coisa que importava. Estar lá, com ela. As mãos de Hermione, por debaixo das suas, ainda estavam em seus ouvidos, mas agora estavam fracas, caindo um pouco para o seu rosto. Por um momento de pura insanidade Cedric fechou os olhos e se aproximou de Hermione, involuntariamente. Ele já estava ficando louco com o perfume e queria senti-lo mais de perto. Queria _senti-la_ mais perto.

_ _Absconditum mentis (o escondido da mente) _– pronunciou Hermione num sussurro.

Cedric saiu de seu transe, abrindo os olhos. Hermione estava estática enquanto ele segurava as suas mãos. Rapidamente as soltou.

Os dois olharam para os lados um pouco confusos. Logo depois a mulher gorda resmungou.

_ Crianças insolentes! – esbravejou ela com Hermione e Cedric. – O que os leva a me acordar a essa hora? – ela olha para Hermione.

_ Queria entrar no dormitório. – Hermione fez uma careta.

A mulher gorda deu um sorriso malicioso.

_ Já passou da hora de entrar no dormitório. – afirmou sorridente.

_ Nós sabemos... – começou Cedric. Hermione olhou para ele ainda meio envergonhada. Ele estava com um sorriso tentador. Dava vontade de se jogar em cima dele. – Devo informar que isso foi por minha culpa... Peço desculpas, senhora. – a mulher gorda olhava rindo abobadamente para os traços perfeitos de Cedric. – Eu pedi a Srta Granger que me ajudasse com umas... coisas... Como sabe, eu sou monitor.

_ Sim, sim claro! – exclamou a mulher gorda, quase, se fosse possível, saindo do quadro para agarrar Cedric.

Hermione olhou perplexa para a situação e sorriu. "Eu não acredito que ela vai cair nessa.", ela pensava. Hermione olhou para os olhos de Cedric. Estavam como fogo, chegando a queimar a sua pele mais uma vez.

_ Então... a senhora poderia deixá-la entrar? Repito... foi tudo culpa minha. – continuou Cedric jogando um pouco do seu charme.

_ Claro, claro. – apressou-se a dizer a mulher rindo. Ela fez um gesto e abriu a porta.

_ Obrigada. – murmurou Hermione baixo para Cedric.

_ Nada que um pouco de flerte não resolva. – sussurrou ele de volta.

_ Um pouco? – perguntou Hermione surpresa. Ela tinha se segurado para não pular em cima dele e aquilo havia sido um pouco?

Cedric sorriu graciosamente, fazendo os joelhos de Hermione ficarem fracos. Ele a segurou antes que ela caísse.

_ Acho melhor você ir dormir... Deve estar cansada. – comentou Cedric referindo-se a quase-caída de Hermione. Ele se inclinou e deu um beijo na testa da menina. – Boa noite. – disse soltando-a.

Hermione estava meio tonta depois de beijo em sua testa, mas pelo menos conseguiu se mover para dentro do salão, sem poder responder a Cedric, sua voz havia ficado fraca. Ela simplesmente sorriu e entrou.

A mulher gorda fechou a passagem e ficou encarando Cedric ansiosamente com os olhos. Mas ele não percebia, a única coisa na qual pensava era Hermione. Ele encostou as mãos na cabeça. A mulher gorda percebeu que não iria ganhar mais nenhum olhar intenso de Cedric, então fechou os olhos, meio decepcionada.

_ Ai, Hermione... – comentou Cedric para si mesmo num sussurro – Um dia você ainda me deixa louco.

E assim começou a caminhar para longe dali, tirando qualquer coisa insana dos seus pensamentos, ou pelo menos tentando tirar. Não, Cedric Diggory ainda não sabia que estava apaixonado por Hermione Granger, garotos são um pouco mais lerdos nesse assunto. Hermione pelo menos havia admitido ter uma queda pelos olhos cor-de-mel de Cedric, mas esse sentimento que eles não conseguiam explicar era, como a senha de Hermione, _escondido da mente_. Para ele, Cho ainda era a garota que ele gostava. Ou talvez ele não enxergasse porque pensou que nunca mais poderia se apaixonar novamente, como antes. Ou não queria se apaixonar como antes.

Nas sombras do corredor por onde Cedric saía, dois olhos cinzas transpareciam na escuridão com um sorriso torto no rosto. Alguém havia visto que Hermione havia mostrado a entrada de sua casa para Cedric e pior, falado a senha na presença dele. O sorriso por detrás das sombras não era amigável. Não, nem chegava perto disso.


	7. Jogo de Crianças

Capítulo 6

Jogo de crianças.

O sorriso se abriu em uma gargalhada debochada. A sombra se aproximava da luz e agora era possível reconhecê-la.

_ Fã de passeios noturnos, Diggory?

_ Acho que _eu_ tenho permissão para estar aqui, não posso dizer o mesmo de você. – respondeu Cedric calmamente.

_ Há, há... – gargalhou Draco Malfoy em desafio, retirando seus cabelos extremamente loiros dos olhos. – O que você vai fazer, Diggory? Me mandar uma detenção? – perguntou com descrença.

_ Eu não vou perder meu tempo com isso... – disse Cedric andando em direção ao seu dormitório.

_Ah! Só um minutinho, eu tenho só mais uma perguntinha... – insistiu Malfoy ainda em deboche atrás de Cedric – O que o monitor da lufa-lufa fazia fora de sua casa a _essa hora_? Ou melhor, eu sei que você é autorizado a ficar fora mas, até agora? Mesmo?

Cedric não olhou para trás, simplesmente seguiu seu caminho, afinal, ele não se importava com o que um pirralho sonserino pensava.

_ Não leve para o lado pessoal, Ced! – gritou Malfoy rindo do seu jeito irônico e arrogante – O meu problema não é com você...

E assim o sonserino seguiu para sua casa. Em seu rosto o sorriso, agora, era de uma esperada e doce vingança.

**NO DIA SEGUINTE...**

Hogwarts era pura excitação, os murmúrios pareciam nunca querer cessar. A especulação sobre quais seriam os campeões das escolas parecia o único assunto que se valia à pena comentar.

_ Por Merlin, troquem o disco! – exclamou Hermione para Harry, Rony e Gina na mesa do café da manhã, ela não agüentava mais o "assunto do momento".

_ Vai me dizer que você não está nem _um_ _pouquinho_ curiosa para saber quem vai ser escolhido? – perguntou Harry sem entender o mau humor da amiga.

_ Não. – respondeu Hermione curta e sincera – Só espero que não seja ninguém que eu conheça... – a angústia era evidente na voz de Hermione.

_ Se fosse alguém que _eu_ conhecesse, - disse Rony depois de engolir um pedaço inteiro de salsicha – seria bem legal! Estar lá torcendo e dizendo: "Sabe esse ai? É _meu amigo!_"

_ Não seja estúpido Ronald! – exclamou Hermione – O seu "amigo" estaria em perigo mortal! Isso não é algo para se celebrar! Mas que droga! Por que todo mundo fica agindo com se isso não fosse nada?! – finalizou Hermione vermelha.

_ Qual é o proble...? – começou Rony mas Gina o cortou.

_ Não Rony, não! – interveio Gina.

Hermione suspirou, todos ficaram de olhos arregalados esperando por sua próxima reação, era óbvio que Hermione não estava em seus melhores dias.

_ Acho que vou passar na biblioteca antes das aulas... – disse Hermione antes de se levantar e seguir para seu amado refúgio.

Talvez fosse isso que ela precisasse: um tempo sozinha na biblioteca, sem preocupações ou problemas atormentando sua cabeça. Somente ela e os livros...

Na mesa da Lufa-lufa...

_ E então... põe o amendoim no buraco do amendoim! – Rudy terminou sua "brilhante" piada. Todos riram.

_ E então... – começou Chris. – Hoje vai ter jantar lá fora para comemorar a escolha do nosso amigo Ced?

_ Eu ainda não fui escolhido. – respondeu Cedric com um sorriso.

_ Mas vai! – disse Chris animadamente.

_ Eu sei de uma pessoa que não vai gostar disso. – comentou Rudy apontando a cabeça para uma cara estressada saindo pela porta do salão principal.

Cedric olhou para Hermione e abaixou a cabeça.

_ Já conversamos sobre isso. Ela não pode decidir o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer. – disse Cedric para Rudy. Não muito certo de que Hermione não poderia controlá-lo.

Rudy fez uma careta.

_ Se você diz... – comentou Rudy logo desviando a atenção de Cedric.

Cedric ficou olhando para o seu mingau intocado. Hermione era sua amiga, mas ele não deixaria ninguém entrar no seu caminho.

Hermione estava feliz em retornar para sua amada biblioteca. Com tanta coisa acontecendo de novo, ela não havia tido tempo de sentar e realmente ler um bom livro. E era exatamente disso que ela precisava. Se distrair de sentimentos confusos, Torneios idiotas e medos. Iria mergulhar em algum outro tipo de história, a história de outra pessoa, ou outra coisa, como sempre fazia para se livrar dos seus problemas. Iria ler algum tipo de conto e deixaria os estudos para depois.

Hermione andava por entre as prateleiras passando os dedos pelos títulos, vendo algum que lhe agradasse.

_ "Os Torneios", "O medo de amar", "Orgulho"... – Hermione fez uma careta enquanto falava. – Por Merlin! Será que não tem alguma coisa que não seja diretamente relacionada a minha vida?! – exclamou batendo contra a prateleira. Um livro caiu.

Hermione rapidamente se agachou para pegá-lo, se repreendendo por ter feito esse barulho todo numa biblioteca. Ao lado de Hermione aparece uma mão carrancuda e pega o livro, colocando-o denovo na prateleira.

_ _Hermy-on_? – perguntou Krum parado em frente a Hermione com algo no rosto que parecia ser um sorriso.

_ É... – Hermione parecia bem confusa para responder.

_ Eu _me chamar_ Victor. – completou Krum estendendo a mão para Hermione.

Ela meio atordoada pegou a sua mão.

_ Hermione Granger. – apresentou-se ela sem necessidade, já que ele já sabia o seu nome.

_ Você não _achar_ um livro _bem_, bom? – perguntou Krum com dificuldade em seu inglês.

Hermione ficou parada, estática. Ela estava em choque, porque Victor Krum estaria se esforçando para falar com ela?

_ Você _querer_ ficar sozinha? – perguntou Krum recuando pela falta de resposta de Hermione.

_ Não! – respondeu Hermione acordando do seu "momento Rudy".

_ Ah... – respondeu Krum rindo – Você _querer_ ajuda, _Hermy-on_?

_ Ajuda? – perguntou Hermione ainda meio atordoada.

_ É, para os _livros altos, _que _estar_ no alto... – disse Krum apontando para os livros na parte mais alta da prateleira aos quais Hermione não tinha acesso por conta de sua altura mediana. Ela não era baixa, mas Krum era gigante.

_ Ah... seria ótimo! Muito gentil da sua parte. – disse Hermione esboçando um grande sorriso, pela segunda vez ela viu um pequeno sorriso se abrir na carranca de Krum.

Os dois passaram um bom tempo em silêncio, escolhendo os livros e depois Hermione sentou-se com ele para lê-los, ele só a observava.

_ Então... – começou Hermione tentando iniciar uma conversa – Gostando de Hogwarts?

_ Hogwarts _ter bons e maus_... – disse Krum olhando-a distraidamente.

_ Tudo tem um lado bom e ruim, certo? – continuou Hermione, um pouco desconfortável com o olhar fixo de Krum.

_ É verdade, o clima_ ser_ melhor e as pessoas, – ele riu maliciosamente para Hermione – _parecer_ simpáticas.

_ Que bom que você acha isso! – disse Hermione um pouco corada – Torna sua estada aqui agradável...

_ Mas Hogwarts _ser _muito diferente de Durmstrang. – disse Krum franzindo a sobrancelha – Algumas coisas_ ser_ estranhas para mim.

_ Suponho que sejam... – disse Hermione sem tirar os olhos do seu livro, mas não estava conseguindo lê-lo.

O assuntou morreu ai, mas o olhar fixo de Krum persistiu até que o "incômodo" de Hermione se tornou forte demais para ela continuar calada.

_ Krum, não quero ser incomoda... – começou Hermione. _Ela_ estava sendo incomoda? – Mas, você está com um olhar fixo... – disse tentando envergonhá-lo para que ele parasse de olhar.

Krum simplesmente riu, sem demonstrar nenhum traço de vergonha.

_ Eu _saber_! – disse ele ainda rindo colocando sua mão carrancuda sobre a de Hermione.

Hermione olhou incrédula para o gesto, era tudo muito surreal.

_ NAS COSTAS DO MEU MELHOR AMIGO?! – gritou Rudy nervosamente ao lado dos dois, isso acordou a srta Prince que repreendeu Rudy pelo grito, ou por tê-la acordado... Não era fácil dizer quando ela grunhia as coisas invés de falar.

Hermione começou a rir involuntariamente e Krum olhou para Rudy como se ele tivesse grandes problemas.

_ Acho melhor _vir_ embora. – disse Krum para Hermione gentilmente, levantando-se para ir embora. Rudy riu do erro de Krum.

_ É, acho melhor mesmo! – disse Rudy quando Krum passou por ele.

_ Rudy, o que foi isso? – perguntou Hermione uma vez que Krum foi embora.

Rudy continuou olhando para ela com os olhos estreitados, não de um jeito sério, e sim hilário.

_ Então... – disse Hermione induzindo-o a falar.

_ Minerva quer falar com você... – disse Rudy por fim.

_ Professora Mcgonagall, você quer dizer, não é? – corrigiu-o Hermione, vendo que Rudy não achava que respeitar um professor era não chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome.

_ Tanto faz... – disse Rudy indiferente – Ela disse que queria falar com você.

_ Mas eu tenho aula agora... – disse Hermione olhando seu relógio e constatando que estava atrasada, na verdade.

_ Isso já não é comigo, - respondeu Rudy – mas não acho que seu professor vai se importar, afinal, ela é a diretora da sua casa...

_ Ah... está bem! Te vejo por ai Rudy! – disse Hermione se despedindo do amigo.

_ É, eu _estar_ te vendo, _Hermy-on_! – repreendeu-a Rudy imitando Krum.

Hermione deixou Rudy para trás rindo da atitude louca do amigo, e agradecida por ele tê-la salvado do Krum "sedutor". Mas uma pergunta surgiu em sua cabeça apagando toda a cena um pouco constrangedora acima. Por que Mcgonagall queria vê-la?

Sentado na sua sala de aula de poções Cedric esperava por Rudy que parecia ter _se perdido_ depois que disse que iria ao banheiro mas já o alcançaria.

_ Sr Diggory, o sr° poderia me informar onde está o sr° Steiner, que não é na minha aula? – perguntou Snape friamente.

_ Não. – respondeu Cedric prontamente.

_ O quê? – perguntou Snape confuso a rapidez que Cedric dera sua curta resposta.

_ O senhor me perguntou se eu sabia onde o Rudy estava, lembra? – perguntou Cedric sarcasticamente – E eu disse N-Ã-O. – ele se demorou um pouco mais no "não".

Alguns alunos riram baixo para que o professor não os identificasse.

_ Sua conduta debochada não será aceita nessa aula, sr Diggory! – disse Snape severamente.

_ Está bem. – respondeu Cedric calmamente.

A veia pulsante na testa de Snape estava preste a explodir. Essas situações de tensão eram comuns entre Cedric e Snape, pois, apesar de Cedric respeitar o professor e achar que ele realmente _sabia tudo_ que ensinava, ele não via Snape como a pessoa mais simpática do mundo, como todos os outros professores eram para ele, então não faria nenhum esforço para retribuir a gentileza que não lhe era dada. Saia do escuro o lado popularzinho de Cedric.

_ O senhor está ciente de que suas notas são a única coisa que te salvam de um castigo mais severo por seus deboches, não é? – perguntou Snape vermelho de raiva, mas ainda controlado e em seu jeito indiferente.

_ Uhum... – murmurou Cedric como se estivesse entediado.

_ Se o senhor está tão entediado... – começou Snape com a menção de expulsar Cedric da sala.

Rudy entre afobado na sala.

_ Sr Steiner, resolveu dar o ar da sua graça? – perguntou Snape encarando Rudy.

Rudy olhou para trás, procurando quem o professor estaria encarando, depois voltou sua atenção para ele denovo.

_ Sério, professor? "O ar da minha graça"? Isso é bem legal! – disse Rudy sorrindo, junto a vários outros alunos.

Snape revirou os olhos.

_ O senhor está atrasado! E ganhará uma detenção, na verdade os dois, você também Sr Diggory! – disse Snape cansado dos desaforos.

_ Não, espere, professor! – disse Rudy balançando a cabeça e agitando as mãos na direção de Snape. – Eu me atrasei porque estava fazendo um favor a Miner... Professora Mcgonagall. – disse Rudy apressadamente.

_ Mas... – Snape começou contrariado – Ela não podia ter tirado um aluno da minha aula...

_ Aí não é comigo... – disse Rudy levantando as mãos em defesa. Snape olhou feio para ele – Senhor. – ele completou.

_ Bom, acho que não posso culpá-lo, mas o senhor - ele olhou para Cedric satisfatoriamente – ficará em detenção.

Cedric não fez nenhuma objeção, Rudy sentou ao seu lado e a aula continuou naturalmente.

_ O que você fez? – perguntou Rudy ao amigo em sussurros.

_ Só estava me divertindo um pouquinho... – sussurrou Cedric sorrindo.

Hermione estava chegando no fim corredor, onde teria que virar para direita e encarar a professora Mcgonagall. Mas o que ela havia feito? Não, não! Com certeza ela a havia chamado para lhe dar os parabéns por algum trabalho... Só poderia ser isso.

Hermione virou a direita no fim do corredor decidida. E o que encontrou não era alguém que ela julgaria estar passando por perto da sala. Uma figura alta e forte com os cabelos loiros caindo em seus olhos, apoiado na parede ao lado da porta, com os braços cruzados. Draco Malfoy. Hermione ficou olhando para ele sem entender.

_ O que _você_ está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Hermione cheia de repugnância.

Draco simplesmente abriu seus lábios num sorriso perfeito, mas sarcástico. Olhou para Hermione e levantou as sobrancelhas em desafio.

_ Eu disse que você me pagaria por aquele soco, Granger. Só que eu resolvo os meus problemas com mais classe que uma sangue-ruim como você. – disse Draco sorrindo ainda mais ao falar "sangue-ruim".

Hermione estava se preparando para falar, mas Draco já havia desaparecido na escuridão.

Ela fitou a porta pensando nas palavras de Malfoy. Merlin. O que será que ele fez dessa vez? E assim, Hermione bateu na porta ainda meio receosa.

_ Entre, Srta Granger. – pronunciou a voz indiferente da professora Mcgonagall.

Hermione suspirou profundamente e entrou.

_ A senhora queria falar comigo? – Hermione perguntou o óbvio.

_ Sim, Srta Granger. – respondeu Mcgonagall no mesmo tom indiferente. – Sente-se.

Hermione sentou-se na cadeira indicada pela professora sem dizer uma palavra.

_ A senhorita pode me dizer como foi a sua noite? – perguntou Mcgonagall olhando significativamente para Hermione.

Hermione congelou na cadeira. Ela sabia exatamente sobre o que a professora estava falando, isso não era como nos filmes que o protagonista só percebe que a diretora descobriu o que ele fez quando ela diz.

_ Professora... tem uma explicação para isso. – começou Hermione num sussurro.

_ Eu espero que tenha... senhorita. – disse Mcgonagall séria.

_ É... bem... – tentou Hermione meio confusa com o que dizer. – Eu estava com o Diggory, o monitor da Lufa-lufa. – Hermione achou mais seguro afirmar que ele era monitor.

_ Sim, eu sei disso. – disse Mcgonagall pacientemente com a demora de Hermione.

_ Então... eu estava fazendo um... favor para ele. – mentiu Hermione. Mas, Cedric já tinha mentido isso para a mulher gorda mesmo! – Daí eu acabei chegando tarde.

_ Com o que exatamente você o estava ajudando? – perguntou Mcgonagall com suspeita.

_ É... – Hermione começou a virar os olhos pela sala.

Se fosse qualquer outro aluno, Hermione falaria que estaria ajudando em qualquer uma das matérias. Mas o "idiota" do Cedric era bom aluno em todas as matérias que estudava.

De repente Hermione passou os olhos por cima de algumas folhas que a professora estava revisando. Runas antigas.

_ Runas Antigas! – Hermione quase gritou. A professora deu um salto na cadeira. – Eu o estava ajudando com Runas Antigas...

_ Ah, sim... – disse a professora meio confusa. – Mas o Sr Diggory nunca colocou o nome na aula de Runas Antigas...

_ É! Ele quis tentar esse ano. E como estava meio atrasado pediu a minha ajuda! – Hermione se enrolava nas mentiras que falava.

_ Entendo... – disse a professora pensativa. – Mas isso não é desculpa para que você chegue naquela hora, mostre a entrada da grifinória e fale a senha da sua casa para um aluno de outra casa!

_ Eu sei... – disse Hermione derrotada. – É que... estava tarde e... ele não quis que eu andasse sozinha no colégio.

_ Eu sei que o Sr Diggory é um cavalheiro. – disse Minerva, Hermione revirou os olhos. – Mas não há desculpa, vou ter que te dar uma detenção Srta Granger.

Hermione baixou os olhos. Eu não acredito que por conta daquele Lufa-lufa mesquinho eu vou ganhar uma detenção!

_ Tudo bem professora... eu entendo. – Hermione baixou a cabeça.

_ Mas como você é uma das melhores alunas da escola não será nada grande, fique tranqüila. Você terá somente que arrumar os livros da biblioteca. – disse a professora, já mais tranqüila.

Hermione olhou-a com uma cara incrédula. Era tão fácil assim?

_ Sem magia! É claro! – acrescentou a professora dando um leve sorriso. – Agora pode se retirar para a sua aula. – E eu declaro que, agora essa "hora de estudos" será as 6:00h depois das aulas, no tempo livre. Para não haver mais imprevistos.

_ Obrigada, professora. – disse Hermione saindo da sala rapidamente.

A aula de poções terminou e todos os alunos foram dispensados. Menos um.

_ Muito bem Sr Diggory... – começou Snape com um sorrisinho falso. – Creio que não poderei ter dar o castigo que eu queria, o colégio não permite.

_ Sim. – disse Cedric indiferente.

_ Você terá que arrumar os livros da biblioteca, sem magia. – acrescentou rapidamente Snape.

Cedric olhou-o incrédulo.

_ Sem magia? Mas... Vai durar séculos! – exclamou o menino.

_ É com isso que estou contando. – disse Snape friamente com um tom de vitória em sua voz. – Agora pode se retirar.

Cedric olhou o professor com raiva e saiu da sala batendo a porta atrás de si.

_ Cara... o que houve? – perguntou Rudy que esteve esperando na porta.

_ Vou ter que arrumar os livros da biblioteca, sem magia. – disse Cedric possesso.

_ Uh! Essa doeu até em mim. – disse Rudy com uma careta.

BUM!

_ Ai! – exclamou Hermione caída no chão com vinte livros em cima dela.

Cedric com aqueles músculos perfeitos não havia sentido nada e estava em pé encarando Hermione com uma cara preocupada, mas um sorriso crescendo no canto da sua boca.

_ Você está bem? – perguntou ele se abaixando para olhar se ela havia se machucado.

_ Estou! Na verdade, eu adoro ficar batendo nas pessoas para depois cair no chão, é uma sensação tão eletrizante! – disse Hermione sarcástica levantando.

Cedric sorriu.

_ Você é sempre assim tão hostil? – perguntou ele.

_ Oi Mi! – disse Rudy cumprimentando Hermione com dois beijinhos.

_ Oi Rudy. – cumprimentou Hermione. – E não... só estou meio _hostil_ porque ganhei detenção, por sua culpa! – exclamou Hermione olhando feio para Cedric.

_ Minha culpa? – perguntou Cedric levantando uma sobrancelha.

_ É! Por ter falado a minha senha na sua frente! Sua culpa! - acusou Hermione.

Cedric bateu com uma mão na cabeça ainda rindo.

_ Você contou a sua senha para ele? – perguntou Rudy incrédulo.

_ Não foi culpa minha! – continuou Cedric ignorando Rudy, que fez uma careta para os dois.

_ Claro que foi! Por sua culpa que eu não cheguei na hora e por sua culpa que eu falei a minha senha perto de você! – continuou Hermione cruzando os braços.

_ E porque seria minha culpa você ter falado a sua senha perto de mim? – perguntou Cedric balançando a cabeça.

Rudy começou a andar um pouco mais para frente e ficou encostado numa parede esperando que eles acabassem com a briguinha, enquanto várias garotas passavam suspirando por Rudy. Ele sorriu e desviou sua atenção para o grupo.

_ Você que ficou todo... "Ah eu tapo minha orelha com a sua mão" e depois fica com aquele sorriso perfeito e... – Hermione parou na hora ao ver a cara de Cedric.

Ele estava sorrindo com os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

_ E isso fez tanto efeito em você? – ele perguntou presunçoso.

Hermione deixou suas mãos caírem da cintura e corou levemente.

_ Ah, isso não tem importância. – começou desviando os olhos dos cor-de-mel intensos de Cedric. – Mas... agora você vai ter que estudar Runas Antigas. – completou Hermione sabendo que isso iria tirar a atenção de Cedric do que ela havia falado antes.

_ O quê? – perguntou Cedric confuso balançando cabeça.

_ Eu tive que dizer que você queria a minha ajuda com Runas Antigas... Eu não podia simplesmente falar que você e seus amigos me convidaram para um jantar clandestino fora do colégio! – disse Hermione aliviada com a troca de assunto.

_ Mas... Runas Antigas? – repetiu Cedric com uma careta. – Você não podia ter falado nenhuma outra matéria?!

_ Mas... você _não precisa_ de ajuda em nenhuma outra matéria... – disse Hermione como se fosse óbvio.

_ Eu... – Cedric parou e suspirou profundamente. – Nos vemos depois.

E saiu rapidamente antes de começar uma briga Hermione.

Passou por Rudy que viu por pouco a cara estressada do amigo em meio a montes de garotas, ele despediu-se de todas com um sorriso galante e foi para o lado do amigo.

_ Uou! Onde é que você vai? – perguntou Rudy confuso.

_ Colocar meu nome na aula de Runas Antigas. – disse Cedric sério.

_ Runas Antigas? – perguntou Rudy incrédulo. – Isso vai ser engraçado de se ver!

Hermione ainda estava parada no corredor com cara de retardada, e seus livros ainda no chão.

_ Oi! – disse uma menina de cabelos curtos, pretos com as pontas pintadas de rosa, seus olhos eram de um castanho bem escuro, pela normalmente branca, e uma altura mediana. Era bem bonita. – Acho que esses livros são seus... – disse a garota entregando a Hermione seus livros que estavam no chão.

_ Ah... – disse Hermione acordando de seus desvaneios e pegando seus livros de volta – Obrigada!

_ De nada! – disse a garota sorrindo simpaticamente – Olha, sem querer incomodar mas... – começou ela animadamente – Você está lendo "Liberdade"? – perguntou apontando para um dos livros de Hermione com uma águia na capa.

_ Ah, na verdade ainda não comecei a ler... – disse Hermione encarando o livro que havia pegado. Ela nem tinha visto sobre o que o livro falava, o fato do título não lhe provocar náuseas e esse não ser um livro escolar foram suficientes para que ela o encolhesse.

_ Você vai adorar! – disse a garota gesticulando ainda animada – Quer dizer, eu gostei muito. Fala sobre a capacidade do ser humano de raciocinar e de valorizar de forma inteligente o mundo que o rodeia, é o que confere ao homem o sentido da liberdade entendida como plena expressão da vontade humana...

Hermione estava um pouco tonta com tanta informação, mas a menina parecia ser muito simpática e alegre para que ela a interrompesse. Ainda assim Hermione transmitia um pouco de confusão em seu olhar.

_ E... ah! Eu estou te assustando não é? – perguntou a menina com um sorrisinho.

_ Não... é que eu estava prestando _muita_ atenção, só isso! – respondeu Hermione tentando não mostrar o quanto confusa realmente estava.

_ Desculpe! – disse a menina não acreditando na mentira educada de Hermione – É que quando eu começo a falar, ninguém me pára!

_ Eu sou assim também! – disse Hermione rindo sinceramente.

_ Não tanto quanto eu... nem me apresentei e já começo a tagarelar! – disse a menina estendendo a mão para Hermione – Eu sou Monalisa Stewart, sexto ano!

_ Hermione Granger, quarto. - disse Hermione pegando a mão de Monalisa – Que legal seu nome! Igual ao do quadro!

_ Que quadro? – perguntou Monalisa confusa. Ela obviamente não estava ciente dos grandes feitos trouxas.

_ Nada, nada não... – disse Hermione rindo internamente.

_ O.k... mas pode me chamar de Moon, é como todos me chamam! Monalisa não é algo muito fácil de se lembrar... ou de ouvir! – disse Moon sorrindo.

_ Está bem, Moon! Pode me chamar de Mi, ou Mione se você quiser! – disse Hermione se lembrando de Chris.

_ Olha só! Nós somos M&M! – disse Moon sorrindo.

_ Há, há, há! – Hermione começou a rir – Igual ao chocolate!

_ Que chocolate? – perguntou Moon confusa.

_ Nada, deixa pra lá! – disse Hermione desistindo dos seus trocadilhos trouxas.

_ Eu adoraria conversar mais com você sobre o livro! – exclamou Moon fazendo uma carinha triste – Mas eu tenho aula agora...

_ Ai Merlin! Eu também! – disse Hermione olhando no relógio.

_ Calma, menina! – disse Moon rindo da reação de Hermione – Já vi que é verdade o que dizem, você é ligadona nos estudos...

_ Dizem isso por ai? – perguntou Hermione preocupada que a imagem de toda a escola sobre ela fosse de uma CDF que só estudava e não tinha vida.

_ Sim, isso e seus "feitos" nesses três anos! – corrigiu-se Moon rapidamente quando viu a expressão de Hermione.

_ Ahh... – Hermione respirou aliviada.

_ Mas onde nós podemos nos encontrar? Sabe, para conversar mais... – perguntou Moon com pressa.

_ Ah, na hora do almoço pode ser? – perguntou Hermione – Eu vou estar rodeada por um grupo da grifinória, na parte sul da mesa provavelmente...

_ O.k, nos vemos lá! – disse Moon acenando e seguindo para sua próxima aula.

Hermione sorriu para a nova amiga maluquinha que havia conseguido e também seguiu para sua próxima aula, Feitiços.

_ Rudy, seja mais solidário, por favor! – exclamou Cedric em meio das gargalhadas do amigo.

_ Foi mal, cara, mas... – tentou começar Rudy mas o ataque de risos recomeçou.

_ Você tá _realmente_ achando isso engraçado?! – perguntou Cedric se pondo na frente de Rudy de cara feia, agitando um cartão que informava o horário de Runas Antigas avançado.

_ É! – exclamou Rudy se acalmando o suficiente para falar – Você nem pra tentar o iniciante! – disse ele olhando a folha na mão de Cedric.

_ Isso tem explicação... – comentou Cedric sorrindo.

_ Por favor, me conte! – disse Rudy levando as mãos em curiosidade.

_ Hermione me meteu nessa, certo? – perguntou Cedric. Rudy acompanhava seu raciocínio – Agora ela vai ter que me aturar!

_ Sua cabeça anda muito na Hermione ultimamente... – comentou Rudy ainda sorrindo.

_ O que eu posso fazer se ela não me deixa em paz? – perguntou Cedric balançando a cabeça.

_ É... O que? – perguntou Rudy em mais uma de suas piadas internas.

Cedric fez uma careta.

Na aula de feitiços o professor Flitwick iria ensinar um "novo" feitiço, que Hermione já sabia fazer perfeitamente bem.

_ Muito bem, alunos! Hoje estudaremos um feitiço chamado _Carpe Retractum._ Alguém pode dizer para que esse feitiço serve? – perguntou o professor seus olhos instintivamente pousando sobre Hermione.

As mãos da menina já estavam no ar antes mesmo que o professor pudesse olhá-la.

_ Senhorita Granger, me faça feliz. – exclamou o professor.

Hermione deu um sorrisinho de leve.

_ _Carpe Retractum_ é um feitiço utilizado para "puxar" coisas... uma porta por exemplo. – disse Hermione com pose de intelectual.

_ Exato! Exato! Dez pontos para grifinória. – exclamou o professor animado, logo depois começando a explicar como executar o feitiço.

Depois de 15 minutos de uma perfeita execução do feitiço Hermione ficou entediada. O professor a colocou como monitora, aqueles que tivessem dúvidas poderiam perguntar a ela quando ele estivesse ensinando para outro aluno.

Hermione sentou-se na sua mesa e pegou o Livro padrão de feitiços 7ª série. Ela já havia lido todo o livro padrão de feitiços do quarto ano. Havia pegado esse livro hoje, embora tivesse prometido não pegar nenhum livro relacionado a alguma matéria, estava compenetrada em aprender feitiços mais avançados.

Seus olhos passaram rapidamente por vários feitiços, ignorando alguns chatos, que ela nunca usaria e... Alguns até que ela _já sabia_ fazer.

Até que algo chamou sua atenção:

Feitiço para Congelar o Tempo

Estava escrito no canto de uma página não com as letras do livro, mas com as de outra pessoa. As letras estavam separadas, então isso queria dizer que quem havia escrito, não queria que soubesse quem ele (a) era.. Hermione encarou o título por um segundo... Ela nunca havia lido sobre um feitiço para congelar o tempo. Congelar chamas talvez... mas o tempo? Ela por um momento cogitou em passar direto pelo feitiço, o que quer que fosse aquilo, não era algo normal e confiável. Mas sua curiosidade foi maior que seu senso do perigo e Hermione se pegou lendo a anotação da tal pessoa.

"O tempo é algo precioso, que muitas vezes é desperdiçado com coisas banais. Algo que aprendi é que parar o tempo pode ser algo altamente perigoso. Ou até mesmo... divertido. Se você estiver lendo provavelmente quer dizer que você de algum modo precisará, de alguma maneira tem o poder para conjurar o feitiço. Tolice achar que eu seria o único. Será uma tolice? Mesmo assim, se você tentar de alguma forma conjurá-lo, faça o favor de antes praticar muito e somente usá-lo num caso de vida ou morte. Caso contrário você será amaldiçoado do mesmo jeito que eu, por um feitiço jogado em o que agora são minhas palavras. Mas não fique assustado. O que eu posso fazer? O tempo não é algo que se brinque."

Hermione sentiu o coração palpitar tão rápido em seu peito que teve que apertar a mão contra ele para se acalmar. Calma, Hermione. Isso não é nada demais... não é como se fosse verdade. Provavelmente é alguma criancinha tentando assustar as pessoas. Ela hesitou por um momento. Mas mesmo se não fosse eu não iria usá-lo por aí por nada, concluiu.

"Para conjurar esse feitiço você terá que pronunciar as seguintes palavras: _Tempus paratus est_. Mas isso será a parte mais fácil, antes há o tempo de concentração. Durante uma semana você terá que reservar um tempo para meditar essas palavras e se concentrar somente nelas."

_ MUITO BEM! – gritou o professor.

Hermione deu um pulo da cadeira como que acordando de um sonho. Olhou para o livro e constatou que já o havia fechado com o susto.

_ Fizeram um ótimo trabalho hoje, estão dispensados! – exclamou o professor.

Hermione balançou a cabeça meio atordoada para um monte de alunos pegando suas mochilas e saindo da sala.

_ E aí, Mi. Vamos? – perguntou Harry segurando a mochila da amiga para ela.

_ Vamos? Para onde? – perguntou Hermione ainda meio tonta com tudo aquilo.

_ Temos horário livre agora, Mi. Almoço... – respondeu Rony olhando-a confuso.

_ Ah, sim! Horário livre! – disse Hermione voltando para esse mundo colocando o livro na mochila outra vez. – Eu tenho que encontrar com a Moon!

_ Moon? – perguntou Harry confuso.

_ Ah, vocês vão conhecer ela! – disse Hermione rindo.

Cedric e Rudy caminhavam para o Grande Salão.

_ Hey! Ced... a nossa mesa é pra cá! – disse Rudy apontando para a mesa da Lufa-lufa em frente da mesa da Grifinória, a qual Cedric estava caminhando para.

_ Eu sei. – afirmou Cedric.

_ Pô... Depois dizem que eu sou o idiota... – comentou Rudy para logo depois dar um sorrisinho e acompanhar Cedric logo que ele percebeu para onde o amigo estava indo.

Cedric sorriu com o canto da boca e continuou andando.

Logo perceberam um grupo ligeiramente maior do que o normal na parte Sul da mesa da grifinória. Cedric avistou no meio um sorriso inconfundível, e o seguiu.

Quando eles chegaram na mesa, uma menina com os cabelos curtos e arrepiados com pontas rosas estava acabando de contar aquilo que parecia ser uma piada.

_ Coloca o amendoim no buraco do amendoim! – terminou Moon para o riso de todos.

Rudy parou e franziu o cenho.

_ O que foi Rudy? – perguntou Cedric intrigado.

_ Essa piada é minha... – comentou Rudy com uma careta.

_ Ah, por favor Rudy! Eu já disse que _não é_ você que inventa todas as piadas do mundo! – replicou Cedric rindo.

Rudy balançou os ombros.

_ Oi Mi. – comentou Rudy dando dois beijinhos no rosto de Hermione.

_ Oi Rudy. – respondeu Hermione olhando depois diretamente para Cedric. Ele sorriu.

_ Oi Mi. – disse ele com um sorriso torto perfeito.

_ Oi... – comentou Hermione meio hipnotizada pelos olhos de Cedric e o uso do seu apelido.

Hermione pôde ouvir vários suspiros atrás de si e olhou para onde o som havia vindo com uma careta. Como é que todas são tão obcecadas por ele? Mas além de suspiros pelo sorriso de Cedric a maioria das garotas estava suspirando por um "metidinho" Rudy que estava conversando com todas com um sorriso galante estampado no rosto. Era engraçado como Hermione não prestava atenção ao seu redor quando estava perto de Cedric, nunca havia visto esse lado de Rudy. Ou o quanto ele era bonito. Isso a fez rir.

Hermione sentiu uma cutucada. Era Moon olhando para Hermione com uma cara expressiva. Linguagem de garota, Hermione logo entendeu.

_ Ah, sim! Cedric, Rudy, essa é a Moon. – apresentou Hermione.

_ Oi Moon. – cumprimentou Cedric educado com um lindo sorriso.

Moon aperta a mão dele e fica meio derretida, mas logo que Cedric desvia seu olhar de novo para Hermione ela desvia o seu para Rudy.

_ Oi Rudy. – cumprimentou Moon com os olhos queimando.

Hermione riu da cara de Rudy atordoado.

_ Ah, oi... – cumprimentou ele.

Moon puxou o aperto para dois beijinhos na bochecha de Rudy.

Hermione riu ainda mais... A Moon realmente não perdia tempo.

_ Que isso Moon? – sussurrou Hermione para nova amiga – Olha que só as meninas boazinhas que vão para o céu!

_ Mi! Meninas boas vão para o céu, meninas más vão para onde quiserem! – sussurrou Moon de volta.

_ Então... quando é que você vai me ensinar Runas Antigas? – perguntou Cedric ainda olhando para Hermione sorrir, sua atividade preferida.

_ Ah! – Hermione corou com o olhar intenso de Cedric. – Todo o dia às 6:00h...

_ Hum... – começou Cedric meio sedutor. – Eu sozinho com você numa sala... Será que eu poderia agüentar isso? - ele sorriu tentadoramente.

Hermione sentiu um ar quente subir da ponta do seus pés até o último fio do seu cabelo. Cedric riu de sua expressão.

_ Por que você fica fazendo isso? – perguntou Hermione meio irritada.

_ Isso o que? – perguntou Cedric cínico.

_ Isso! Você sabe! Não seja cínico! – comentou Hermione.

Cedric levantou os ombros e as mãos como se não soubesse do que Hermione estava falando.

_ Você fica falando às vezes com duplo sentido... e não é como se você fizesse isso para não deixar as pessoas confusas e nervosas. – Hermione começou a falar de novo sem pensar. Como vômito de palavras.

_ Eu _te_ deixo confusa e nervosa? – perguntou Cedric ainda sorrindo sedutoramente.

_ Algumas vezes. – admitiu Hermione.

Cedric sentiu um baque no peito. E ficou olhando para Hermione por um momento. Eu realmente a deixava assim?

Todos já estavam entretidos demais em conversas animadas para prestar atenção nos dois, até Rudy estava conversando animadamente com Moon. Animadamente demais.

_ Mas sabe Ced... – comentou Hermione. – Eu consigo pensar... – ela se levantou da cadeira e andou para frente tentadoramente. Ela nunca faria isso normalmente, mas Cedric tinha algum efeito sinistro sobre ela.

Chegou a alguns centímetros do corpo de Cedric e começou a brincar com a gola da sua camisa. Cedric inspirou profundamente o seu perfume.

_ Bom... eu consigo pensar em muitas coisas para fazer com você durante esse tempo que estivermos sozinhos. – Hermione deslizava a mão no colarinho de Cedric.

Hermione pôde sentir a pele de Cedric se arrepiar e isso fez a sua própria se arrepiar. Coisas absurdas passavam pela cabeça de Cedric. Merlin! Ninguém nunca havia conseguido provocá-lo tanto. Cada idéia que se passava por sua cabeça era mais absurda que a outra e ele tentava espantá-las rapidamente, sem sucesso.

_ E... o que... seria... isso? – perguntou Cedric meio sem fôlego.

_ Nós poderíamos... – começou Hermione se esticando para pegar algo atrás de Cedric. Ele se inclinou para frente também. – Começar com esse livro aqui. E depois passar para algo mais avançado. – disse Hermione colocando um livro na frente de Cedric triunfante.

Cedric saiu do seu transe com uma pequena mágoa no seu ego.

_ Ah, sim. – respondeu ele.

Hermione iria se afastar triunfante, então Cedric rapidamente joga o livro de lado e pega Hermione pela cintura, ela leva um susto.

_ Você não consegue pensar em mais nada que eu poderia fazer? – perguntou Cedric sedutor, seu cheiro invadindo o ser de Hermione.

A garota se assustou.

_ O que você está... – ela não conseguiu terminar a frase.

Cedric já estava a menos de três centímetros de seu rosto.

_ Não consegue? – perguntou num sussurro.

Hermione teve que juntar todas as suas forças para não agarrá-lo ali mesmo. Estava hipnotizada com seu cheiro, com o som da sua voz.

_ Sim... – sussurrou Hermione delirando.

Cedric pareceu surpreso e logo depois sorriu.

_ Ah... Então... Como é legal esse lugar CHEIO de pessoas! – exclamou Rudy prestando atenção nos dois.

Cedric soltou Hermione, mas continuou segurando-a ao seu lado pela cintura.

_ Dá pra me largar? – perguntou Hermione corada.

_ Não... – respondeu Cedric seus olhos percorrendo o salão por um segundo.

Hermione seguiu os olhos de Cedric e pôde avistar vindo para sua direção um moreno de cabelos cacheados que era todo sorrisos.

_ Me larga! – avisou Hermione querendo evitar uma briga.

_ Não acho que seja possível no momento... – comentou Cedric se divertindo com Hermione.

_ Cedric Diggory! – Hermione exclamou.

Cedric sorriu e não a largou. Ela cutucou a sua costela fazendo cosquinha. Ele se contorceu e a soltou.

_ Não foi justo. – comentou ele antes de se afastar um pouco para ficar a uma distância razoável de Jack.

_ Oi Mi! – disse ele dando dois beijinhos na bochecha da garota.

_ Oi Jack... – respondeu Hermione meio atordoada com tudo.

_ Já que a gente não se fala há muito tempo eu acho que eu tenho direito de te pedir um favor, certo? – perguntou Jack sorrindo esperançoso.

_ Não tenho certeza... – disse Hermione retribuindo o sorriso.

_ Ah! Não se preocupe, não é nada demais! – assegurou-lhe Jack. – Eu só queria perguntar se você não queria jantar hoje, comigo.

_ Não sei, Jack... Eu disse para você ir devagar com as coisas e eu não tenho muita sorte com jantares noturnos proibidos... – disse Hermione se lembrando da noite anterior.

_ Ah, não se preocupe! Os seus amigos podem ir também. E não vai ser proibido, está tudo certinho. – comentou Jack quase implorando. – Mione... eu realmente quero fazer isso dar certo... mas eu vou precisar da sua ajuda.

Hermione como qualquer outra ficou tocada pela sinceridade nos olhos esverdeados de Jack. O que ele dizia era sincero. E ele podia ter mudado.

_ Tudo bem... só prometa que não vai acabar muito tarde. – Hermione se deu por vencida.

Jack abriu um superenorme sorriso.

_ Eu juro! – disse ele levantando a mão direita. – Te vejo depois da nomeação para o Torneio. – Jack se despediu com outro beijo na bochecha de Hermione.

Hermione sentiu o mundo a sua volta parar. Por um momento havia esquecido desse Torneio, e do medo que sentia por Cedric. Como ela podia ter deixado que ele colocasse o nome naquela droga de cálice? Por quê? O rosto de Hermione ficou triste.

_ Você está bem? – perguntou Cedric chegando denovo ao seu lado, olhando feio para Jack.

_ Não foi ele. – avisou Hermione. – Na verdade, foi você.

Cedric olhou para Hermione confuso.

_ O que eu fiz dessa vez? – perguntou ele franzindo o cenho.

_ Entrou naquela porcaria de Torneio! – disse Hermione com o nervosismo totalmente evidente em sua voz.

Cedric fechou os olhos e suspirou profundamente.

_ Por que você se preocupa tanto? Você é a única que está assim. – comentou com os olhos no chão mais uma vez fugindo dos de Hermione.

_ Isso foi uma pergunta retórica, né? – perguntou Hermione colocando as mãos na cintura. – Eu já te falei mil vezes o quanto isso é perigoso Cedric... eu... – Hermione não pôde continuar.

Cedric colocou as mãos no rosto de Hermione.

_ Por favor... não fique assim. Ver você assim não é nada bom pra mim. – afirmou Cedric olhando Hermione, os olhos mel queimando. – Não pensa mais nisso.

_ Fingir que não é verdade? É impossível! – comentou Hermione retirando o rosto das mãos de Cedric.

_ Tente. Por favor. – os olhos de Cedric estavam num mel esverdeado. Suplicavam.

_ Isso não vai adiantar nada depois. – comentou Hermione baixando os olhos.

Cedric colocou o dedo no queixo de Hermione e levantou sua cabeça.

_ Eu estou vivendo o agora, eu já te disse. – Cedric sorriu, um sorriso tão perfeito que não dava para não sorrir de volta. Não dava para sorrir de volta se você não fosse uma Hermione estressada.

_ Não posso deixar de me preocupar, eu estaria me enganando... – disse Hermione sinceramente, ela não conseguiria esconder o medo.

_ Não posso dizer que estaria tudo bem desistir agora, eu já escolhi e pus meu nome na disputa. – disse Cedric como se já tivesse debatido isso consigo mesmo antes.

_ Não podemos fazer nada, então. – disse hermione emburrada. A mesma angústia de sempre lhe subia a boca do estômago.

_ Parece que sim, chegamos a um impasse... – disse Cedric como se desistisse.

_ Só porque _você_ é muito teimoso! – disse Hermione como uma criança malcriada.

Cedric riu.

__ Nós_ somos teimosos! – disse ele rindo de leve. – Por isso é um impasse, os dois acham que o outro está errado.

_ Onde você acha que _eu_ estou errada? – perguntou Hermione nervosa e incrédula.

_ Hermione, você está sempre querendo decidir pelos outros. – Hermione fez uma cara chocada. – Não me entenda mal! Você só se torna muito "mãe" às vezes, super protetora, não minta que não! – disse Cedric cruzando os braços no peito perfeito.

_ Eu?! – perguntou Hermione interrompendo-o – Eu sou super protetora? – o medo se transformava em raiva que crescia dentro dela, ele a tirava de sério. – Isso vindo de quem? "Sr Não Saia Com Jack Dawson, ele é malvado!" – debochou Hermione.

_ Você não devia brincar com isso, – disse Cedric sério, mas a raiva também crescia dentro dele. – são coisas totalmente diferentes...

_ Em que ponto de vista? No que _você_ é acusado de ser super protetor? – perguntou Hermione acidamente – Não é muito legal quanto é com você, não é?

_ Você não sabe do que está falando, você não estava lá! – disse Cedric estressado – Você era só uma criança na época, e agora está agindo como uma!

_ Não tente me tratar como uma criança, Cedric, você sabe que eu sou muito mais matura que você! – disse Hermione rancorosa.

_ Mesmo que fosse, agora não está sendo. Por que você simplesmente não aceita o que eu escolhi e para de choramingar?! – perguntou Cedric arrancando um pedacinho do coração de Hermione.

_ Ótimo, eu vou ser crescida o suficiente para dizer, então! – disse Hermione lutando para não encher os seus olhos de lágrimas. – Vá em frente com a sua escolha! Quer se matar? Vai! Seja feliz, _isso_ é o que você escolheu...

Assim Hermione saiu andando, sem chamar nenhuma atenção ou sendo histérica. Uma perfeita adulta. Levando consigo um pedacinho do coração do menino que deixou para trás, do mesmo jeito que ele havia feito com ela.

Do lado da cena deixada por Hermione a conversa continuava animada, a não ser por um rosto zangado.

_ Sério que você gosta de livros? – perguntou Moon a Rudy incrédula.

_ Por que a descrença? – perguntou Rudy em fingida revolta. – Eu só _pareço_ retardado!

_ Não parece... – disse Moon fitando-o de cima a baixo sem a menor vergonha. - E também não acho que você seja.

_ Não é isso que quem me conhece pensa... – disse Rudy rindo.

_ Não acho que pensem em um mal sentido, quero dizer, eles devem te ver como aquela pessoa engraçada, divertida que sempre tem maior percepção das coisas do que os demais... – Moon já começava a falar sem parar.

Rudy ficou olhando-a atônito, é claro que ele sabia que ninguém dizia "retardado" em um mal sentido, se não, não teria rido, mas ele ficou espantado com a linda menina que tagarelava suas características de caráter de modo tão fácil que parecia ser uma receita de bolo.

_ E lá vou eu e minha boca gigante denovo! – exclamou Moon ao ver a expressão de Rudy. – Desculpe!

_ Não! – disse Rudy com um meio sorriso tentador. – É a sua boca que me hipnotiza.

Mesmo não sendo nem metade do que Hermione era envergonhada, com essa Moon corou.

Rudy riu divertido.

_ Rudy, vamos. – disse Cedric sério ao lado do amigo.

_ Mas já? – perguntou Rudy virando-se para Cedric. Ao ver a expressão do amigo logo concordou. – Ah, sim! Claro! Temos que ir! Mas Moon... – ele olhou denovo a menina de cabelo multicolor. – eu adoraria discutir alguns livros com você um dia desses... a sós.

Moon sorriu maliciosa, ela não ficava nem metade do que Hermione ficava de envergonhada.

As aulas passavam muito mais rápidas do que o normal e o estômago de Hermione pulava constantemente sempre que ela pensava ver uma figura alta vindo em sua direção ou olhos mel em um tom escuro, zangado procurando por ela. Covardemente, Hermione fugia o mais rápido possível nos intervalos entre as aulas para não encontrá-los, não encontrar os olhos zangados daquele idiota lindo que arriscava sua vida e ao fazê-lo, sem perceber, colocava a vida da grifinória em risco com a sua.

"Os dois são como um agora que estão juntos, o que afeta um afeta o outro igualmente."

_ Acha mesmo seu suicida?! – perguntava Hermione a si mesma nervosamente.

As aulas passavam mais lentas que o normal e a tensão de Cedric fazia-o balançar as pernas e bater as mãos na mesa constantemente em sua impaciência. Ele pegava o caminho mais longo para suas aulas somente para passar na frente das salas dela e ficar observando-a de longe, afinal, seu orgulho o impedia de ir falar com ela. Mesmo de longe a frustração nas feições de Hermione eram óbvias, e chegava a doer não saber o que ela pensava ao vê-la resmungar algo para si mesma que provavelmente envolvia Cedric.

_ Cara, se você vai me fazer andar três vezes mais para chegar a cada aula, eu gostaria que você pelo menos _falasse_ com ela... – disse Rudy encostado na parede esperando, como fizera em todas as vezes que Cedric fora atrás de Hermione entre as aulas.

_ Do que você está falando? – perguntou Cedric sem realmente prestar atenção.

_ Eu já te disse que eu só _pareço_ retardado? – perguntou Rudy já do lado de Cedric olhando para o mesmo ponto que ele – Poxa, vai lá falar com ela... É a última aula, não vai ter mais intervalos. – Rudy quase suplicava agora.

_ Por que _eu_ tenho que ir falar com ela, afinal? – perguntou Cedric olhando-a frustrado.

_ Porque ela não vai falar com você... – disse Rudy como se fosse óbvio – Não viu como ela parecia fugir de algo o dia inteiro? Adivinha do que era? – perguntou Rudy retoricamente.

_ Eu não quero que ela fuja de mim... – disse Cedric com o cenho franzido.

_ Então engole seu orgulho e vai lá! – disse Rudy já desesperado.

_ Se eu pelo menos soubesse o que ela está pensando, o que se passa naquela cabecinha teimosa! – disse Cedric verbalizando sua frustração.

_ É, Hermione não é muito fácil de se entender... – disse Rudy concordando.

De repente as feições de Cedric se iluminaram, como se tivesse descoberto o caminho para a cidade perdida de Atlântis.

_ O quê? – perguntou Rudy encarando a expressão do amigo.

_ Bom, de certo modo há um jeito de saber o que ela está pensando... – disse Cedric com um pequeno sorriso de triunfo crescendo no canto do seu rosto.

Rudy entendeu o que ele pretendia.

_ Não, não faça isso... – pediu Rudy – Você sabe que é uma traição à confiança dela.

_ Só uma olhadinha rápida? – implorou Cedric.

_ É sua escolha, só não diga que eu não avisei... – disse Rudy "lavando" suas mãos na história.

Cedric começou a andar para mais perto de onde Hermione estava para não errar o "alvo". Já perto o suficiente ele pronunciou as palavras.

_ _Legilimens!_ – murmurou Cedric apontando a varinha na direção de Hermione.

Uma vez na mente dela ele viu cenas, memórias distribuídas aleatoriamente. Ele viu a primeira vez que ela livrou Harry e Rony de uma detenção se culpando no primeiro ano, viu quando ela abraçou Harry no segundo ano aliviada por ele estar vivo, viu quando a professora Mcgonagall lhe deu um vira tempo, viu um lindo soco dado em Malfoy no terceiro ano e não pôde evitar um sorriso.

Cedric não podia se desconcentrar, portanto, tratou de retirar o sorriso do rosto e focar-se totalmente nas memórias de Hermione. Ele a viu em uma casa pequena, mas cheia de gente, a maioria era ruiva, viu o calor familiar emanado pelas pessoas nessa memória, viu quando um menino alto desceu de uma árvore sem aviso prévio, assustando-a, isso fez seu estômago revirar. Cedric havia chegado na parte que queria ver, esse ano, o ano em que ele estava na vida de Hermione.

Cedric viu Hermione revirar os olhos para os comentários dos seus amigos sobre como ele era um cara legal. Ver essas coisas da perspectiva dela era algo totalmente diferente... Ele viu Dawson conversando com Hermione animadamente, seu estômago revirou outra vez. Foi quando ele viu um lago, uma linda noite, a Lua e... ele mesmo!

Cedric se viu sentado com ela na beira do rio a luz do luar, era quase constrangedor ver como ele estava se inclinando para ela, como ele tinha perdido o controle, como ele _perdia_ o controle...

Ele queria continuar nessa cena, ver o que ela havia sentido, se ela estava tão fora de si quanto ele. Foi quando Rudy o cutucou fortemente fazendo-o perder a concentração. Quando Cedric abriu os olhos nervosamente por conta do interrompimento do amigo, ele deu de cara com uma _muito_ mais nervosa Hermione.

_ O que você _pensa _que está fazendo? – perguntou Hermione fria e seriamente.

_ Hã? É... – Cedric ainda estava atordoado, não sabia o que dizer.

_ Moon! Espera aí, Moon! – gritou Rudy fugindo em direção a um inconfundível cabelo multicolor.

_ Você está _mesmo_ desesperado, não é? – perguntou Hermione rindo amargamente.

_ Do que você está falando? – Cedric tentou fazer-se de desentendido.

_ Não se faça de _mais_ idiota. – pediu Hermione de modo frio – Eu só esperava que se você quisesse _tanto_ saber sobre alguma coisa, você me _perguntasse_, pode ser?

Assim Hermione se foi com sua confiança um pouco magoada, assim como Rudy avisou que aconteceria.

Cedric rugiu com raiva de sua própria burrice, apoiando-se na parede com as mãos no rosto.

_ O que você _fazer_ não _ser _nada _bonito_... – Victor Krum aparecera do nada ao lado de Cedric e o estava reprimindo.

_ Perdão, você está falando comigo? – perguntou Cedric fitando Krum sem entender.

_ _Ter_ outro idiota aqui? – perguntou Krum impaciente.

_ Qual é o seu problema? – perguntou Cedric endireitando-se.

_ Você _saber_ que _ser_ feio ler pensamentos dos outros, certo? – perguntou Krum sarcástico.

Então Krum havia visto tudo! Mas onde ele estava? Quando ele chegou ali? A única coisa clara era o fato de que ele vira, desde quando Cedric lançou o feitiço até o olhar frio de Hermione.

_ O que você tem a ver com isso? – perguntou Cedric desafiador.

_ Muito mais do que você _pensar_... – disse Krum divertindo-se – _Hermy-on ser _muito interessante, uma boa pessoa...Você _acabar_ de fazer tudo mais fácil!

Cedric observou o glorificado apanhador se afastar e sem aviso um monstro crescia novamente na boca de seu estômago. Isso estava acontecendo freqüentemente naquele ano, um monstro rugindo dentro dele, agora dizia para ir atrás de Krum e acabar com o resto daquilo que ele chamava de cara.

Não o fez, ao invés disso foi para o Grande Salão, afinal, o anúncio estava preste a ser dado. O tempo havia voado, estava na hora.

_ Eu não acredito que ele fez isso... – comentou Gina depois que Hermione lhe contou a história toda.

_ Foi uma total falta de respeito! – disse Hermione liberando toda a raiva que havia guardado para ser "adulta" na frente de Cedric.

_ O que ele quer , afinal? – perguntou Gina frustrada com a relação daqueles dois – Ele não "pertence" a Chang? Mas fica aí, todo psicótico com você, querendo saber o que você pensa...

_ Acho que nem ele se entende! – disse Hermione rindo sincera.

_ Ele precisa é de uma boa chacoalhada para acordar! – disse Gina olhando a entrada do salão – Olha lá! Posso ir bater nele?

_ Pára com isso Gina! – disse Hermione repreendendo-a sem nem mesmo prestar atenção ao que Gina havia dito.

Hermione observou Cedric entrar, ele era praticamente o último aluno faltando, depois ele se juntou aos seus amigos na sua mesa. Pela primeira vez, Hermione não conseguiu ler sua expressão.

A festa das bruxas pareceu durar muito mais do que o habitualmente. Talvez fosse o segundo banquete em dois dias, Hermione não pareceu interessada na comida preparada com tanta extravagância como das outras vezes. Mas não era pelo mesmos motivo de todas as outras pessoas do salão. Hermione estava com uma imensa angustia dentro de si que somente aumentava cada vez que Dumbledore fazia menção de se levantar.

Depois de muito tempo, os pratos voltaram as estado de limpeza inicial; houve um aumento acentuado no volume dos ruídos no salão, que caiu quase instantaneamente quando Dumbledore se ergueu. A cada lado dele, o Professor Karkaroff e Madame Máxime pareciam tão tensos e ansiosos quanto os demais.

_ Bom, o Cálice de Fogo está quase pronto para decidir – disse Dumbledore. – Estimo que só precise de mais um minutos. Agora, quando os nomes dos campeões forem chamados, eu pediria que eles viessem até este lado do salão, passassem diante da mesa dos professores e entrassem na câmara ao lado – ele indicou a porta atrás da mesa - , onde receberão as primeiras instruções.

Ele puxou, então, a varinha e fez um gesto amplo; na mesma hora todas as velas, exceto as que estavam dentro das abóboras recortadas, se apagaram, mergulhando o salão na penumbra. O Cálice de Fogo agora brilhava com mais intensidade do que qualquer outra coisa ali, a brancura azulada das chamas que faiscavam vivamente quase fazia os olhos doerem. Todos observaram à espera... alguns consultavam os relógios a todo o momento...

As chamas dentro do Cálice de repente tornaram a se avermelhar. Começaram a soltar faíscas. No momento seguinte, uma língua de fogo se ergueu no ar, e expeliu um pedaço de pergaminho chamuscado – o salão inteiro prendeu a respiração.

Dumbledore apanhou o pergaminho e segurou-o à distância do braço, de modo a poder lê-lo à luz das chamas, que voltaram a ficar branco-azuladas.

_ O campeão de Durmstrang. – leu ele em alto e bom som – será Victor Krum!

_ Grande surpresa! – berrou Rony.

O salão explodiu em aplausos e gritos animados. Os alunos de Durmstrang cumprimentavam Krum, ele quase não conseguia andar para frente, sendo parado a cada segundo para um parabéns ou um aperto de mão.

Quando finalmente chegou a Dumbledore Krum apertou a mão do diretor e seguiu para a sala indicada por ele.

_ Bravo Victor! – disse Karkaroff com a voz tão retumbante que todos puderam ouvi-lo apesar dos aplausos. – Eu sabia que você era capaz!

Quando a agitação diminuiu o Cálice de Fogo começou a se avermelhar de novo e a tensão voltou a tomar conta do salão. Um segundo pedaço de pergaminho voou de dentro do Cálice, sendo lançado pelas chamas.

_ O Campeão de Beauxbatons é... Fleur Delacour! – anunciou Dumbledore.

Mais uma vez o salão explodiu em gritos, um pouco mais histéricos vindo das alunas de Beauxbatons. Duas garotas que não haviam sido escolhidas debulhavam-se em lágrimas e soluçavam, com as cabeças deitadas nos braços. Fleur foi até Dumbledore quase flutuando, como se estivesse dançando, seu sorriso em agradecimento era perfeito.

Quando Fleur Delacour desapareceu na câmara vizinha todos tornaram a fazer silêncio, mas dessa vez foi um silêncio tão pesado de excitação que quase dava para sentir seu gosto. O campeão de Hogwarts era o próximo...

E o Cálice ficou mais uma vez vermelho; jorraram faíscas dele; a língua de fogo ergueu-se muito alto no ar e de sua ponta Dumbledore tirou o terceiro pedaço de pergaminho. O coração de Hermione pulava tanto em seu peito que seus batimentos cardíacos deviam estar acima de 300 vezes por segundo.

_ O campeão de Hogwarts é... – começou Dumbledore. Hermione não conseguia respirar. – Cedric Diggory!

O salão parecia tremer com a quantidade de assobios e aplausos. Os Lufa-lufas eram pura alegria, ao contrário de Hermione que caiu sentada, pois seus joelhos estavam fracos demais.

Hermione fechou os olhos. Por dentro sentia uma angústia tão imensa e tão cortante que ela gostaria de estar dormindo. Ela desejava isso. Fechar os olhos e dormir para sempre, até aquele pesadelo acabar. Não ter que enfrentar o dia de amanhã ou o segundo do agora.

Com um sorriso estonteante tomando o lugar do rosto antes tenso de Cedric, o Lufa-lufa se encaminhou para o diretor e depois foi em direção à câmara atrás da mesa dos professores. Os aplausos para Cedric foram tão longos que passou algum tempo até que Dumbledore pudesse se fazer ouvir novamente.

_ Excelente! – exclamou Dumbledore feliz, quando o tumulto finalmente serenou. – Muito bem, agora temos os nossos três campeões. Estou certo de que posso contar com todos, inclusive com os demais alunos de Beauxbatons e Durmstrang, para oferecer aos nossos campeões todo o apoio que puderem. Torcendo pelos seus campeões, vocês contribuíram de maneira muito real...

Mas Dumbledore parou inesperadamente de falar, e tornou-se óbvio para todos o que o distraíra.

O fogo no Cálice acabara de se avermelhar outra vez. Expeliu faíscas. Uma longa chama elevou-se no ar e ergueu mais um pedaço de pergaminho. Com um gesto aparentemente automático, Dumbledore estendeu a mão e apanhou o pergaminho. Houve uma longa pausa, durante a qual o bruxo mirou o pergaminho em suas mãos e todos no salão fixaram seu olhar em Dumbledore. Ele pigarreou e leu...

__ Harry Potter!_

Hermione levantou com uma súbita quantidade enorme de adrenalina subindo por suas veias. Ela não podia ter ouvido direito!

Não houve aplausos, só ouviram alguns zumbidos raivosos e alunos se levantando para ter uma melhor visão de Harry, que estava em seu lugar imóvel, tão chocado quanto Hermione.

_ Harry Potter! – tornou o professor a chamar. – Harry! Aqui, se me faz o favor!

_ Anda! – Hermione sussurrou para Harry empurrando-o.

Harry se aproximou de Dumbledore, que lhe entregou o papel, para que logo depois ele seguisse para a câmara atrás da mesa dos professores.

E em meio a protestos e vaias Hermione caiu mais uma vez no banco, mas dessa vez pôde sentir seu rosto molhado. Lágrimas caiam de seus olhos sem permissão e por mais que ela tentasse limpá-las a sua angústia era tão grande que elas voltavam rolando pela sua pele.

Era um pesadelo! Hermione não queria mais dormir, porque sentia que até nos seus sonhos ela conseguiria sentir tão poderosa dor. Ela queria morrer. Ela desejava isso.


	8. A flor é bela

Capítulo 7

A flor é bela.

Victor Krum, Cedric Diggory e Fleur Delacour estavam reunidos em torno da lareira. Pareciam estranhamente imponentes, recortados contra as chamas. Krum, curvado e pensativo, apoiando-se no console da lareira, ligeiramente afastado dos outros. Cedric estava parado com os braços cruzados na frente do corpo, contemplando o fogo. Fleur estava perfeitamente sentada em uma das poltronas como uma pintura a óleo. Ela virou-se quando Harry entrou na sala, jogando seus cabelos longos e prateados para trás.

_ Que foi? – perguntou ela. – _Querrem _que a _jante_ volte ao _salon_?

Obviamente todos pensavam que ele viera para dar um recado. Harry não sabia como explicar o que acabara de acontecer. Ficou ali parado, olhando para os três campeões. Percebeu de repente como eram altos.

Houve um ruído de passos apressados atrás de Harry, e Ludo Bagman entrou na sala. Segurou Harry pelo braço e levou-o até os outros.

_ Extraordinário! – murmurou, apertando o braço de Harry. – Absolutamente extraordinário! Senhores... senhora – acrescentou, aproximando-se da lareira e falando aos outros três. – Gostaria de lhes apresentar, por mais incrível que possa parecer, o _quarto_ campeão do Torneio Tribruxo.

Victor Krum se empertigou. Seu rosto carrancudo nublou-se ao examinar Harry. Cedric fez cara de estupefação. Olhou de Bagman para Harry e de volta como se tivesse certeza de que ouvira mal o que o bruxo acabara de dizer.

Como assim Potter era um campeão? Um quarto campeão? Mas... ele não era menor de idade? Será que Harry Potter seria uma exceção às regras? O menino-que-sobreviveu seria um título que lhe dava poder sobre o que era resignado aos demais alunos?

Fleur Delacour, porém, sacudiu os cabelos, sorriu e disse:

_ Que grrande piada, Senhorr Bagman.

_ Piada? – repetiu Bagman, confuso. – Não, não é não! O nome de Harry acaba de sair do Cálice de Fogo!

As grossas sobrancelhas de Krum se contraíram ligeiramente, mas Cedric continuou a parecer educadamente surpreso.

Fleur franziu a testa.

_ Mas _evidantemante_ houve um engano – disse ela a Bagman com desdém – Ele _non_ pode _competirr_. É _jóvam_ demais.

_ Bom... é surpreendente – concordou Bagman, esfregando o queixo liso e sorrindo para Harry – Mas, como sabem o limite de idade só foi imposto esse ano como medida suplementar de precaução...

Cedric lembrou de Hermione e por um segundo sua mente viajou até onde ela estaria, como ela estaria, ele sentiu uma necessidade de ficar com ela, de amparar a tristeza que por alguma razão ele _sabia_ que ela estava sentindo. Era como se ele... ele não sabia como era, não sabia nem _o que_ era!

_ Não podemos fugir da responsabilidade... – continuava Bagman, mas Cedric só ouvia partes aleatórias de seu discurso.

Por que, nessa hora tão importante da sua vida, ele estava pensando nessa menina que ele havia _acabado_ de conhecer? Por que o que ela estava sentindo era tão importante para ele? E por que tudo o que ele fazia parecia girar em torno dela nesses últimos dias?

Um zumbido de centenas de estudantes explodiu do outro lado da parede, quando entraram: o professor Dumbledore, seguido por Sr Crouch, o Professor Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, Professora McGonagall e Professor Snape. Apesar do barulho ter tomado a atenção de todos, Cedric continuava em seus desvaneios. O que se passava com ele? Não estava ouvindo ao momento mais glorificante da sua vida!

Karkaroff e Madame Maxime começaram a fazer exigências a Dumbledore, reclamar sobre a escolha de Harry, chegaram até a acusar Dumbledore.

_ Não é culpa de ninguém, exeto de Potter, Karkaroff – falou Snape suavemente. Seus olhos negros brilharam de malícia – Não saia culpando Dumbledore pela determinação de Potter em desobedecer às regras. Ele não tem feito nada exeto transgredir os limites desde que chegou aqui...

Pelo visto, Snape era simpático com _todos_ os alunos...

Cedric riu ao ver como o professor tratava a todos. Será que ele também tratava Hermione assim? Merlin! O que estava acontecendo com esse garoto? Ele decidiu não pensar na grifinória, o que era difícil, uma vez que _tudo_ lhe lembrava a aquela grifinória teimosa.

Dumbledore agradeceu a defesa de Snape e logo depois encarou Harry.

_ Você depositou seu nome no Cálice de Fogo, Harry? – perguntou Dumbledore calmamente, por trás de seus oclinhos de meia-lua.

_ Não. – respondeu Harry.

Mesmo que Potter parecesse honesto, Cedric não pode evitar uma olhada descrente em direção ao menino. Igualmente a todos presentes.

_ Pediu que outro aluno mais velho o fizesse? – tornou a perguntar o diretor.

Harry olhou para Cedric sem motivo real, somente queria ver o que os outros presentes na sala estariam pensando dele. Cedric franziu o cenho, se Potter _pensasse_ em mencionar seu nome, estaria ferrado!

_ _Não_ – disse Harry com veemência.

Cedric respirou com alivio.

_ Mas é óbvio que está _mantindo_! – pronunciou-se Madame Maxime.

_ Ele não pode ter atravessado a faixa etária! – disse professora McGonagall defendendo Harry.

_ _Dumbly-dorr _deve _terr_ se enganado ao _traçarr_ a linha. – concluiu Maxime.

_ É claro que isto é possível. – respondeu Dumbledore polidamente.

Dumbledore era incrível. Não haveria outro diretor, condecorado como ele é, que aceitaria o fato de que ele estivesse errado. Principalmente se vindo de uma diretora desesperada para desclassificar uma ameaça. Sim, era isso que Potter representava, agora, uma ameaça. E Cedric não podia sentir mais orgulho pelo diretor que tinham... Somente Dumbledore enfrentaria aquilo daquela maneira.

Hermione continuava sentada no banco, mas agora não chorava. Olhava para o nada e era como se os murmúrios e protestos ao seu redor não existissem. Ela pensava em Harry. Ah Merlin, Harry! Ela só tinha 14 anos! Como poderia sobreviver a isso? Como o nome de Harry havia parado naquela porcaria de Cálice? Por quê? Sua cabeça girava muito e mudava de alvo a cada minuto. Por um momento ela desviou seus pensamentos para uns olhos-cor-mel que estava tentando afastar da sua cabeça esse tempo todo. A angústia em seu peito ficou muito maior. Era como se mesmo Harry sendo mais jovem Hermione soubesse do que ele era capaz, ele era um grande bruxo, e já havia sobrevivido a coisas piores, além de que ela estaria lá para o que ele precisasse. Mas Cedric... ele não sabia no que estava se metendo! Ele nunca havia estado num caso de vida ou morte. Nunca. Hermione colocou as mãos no seu rosto. Sua cabeça estava quente em suas mãos, enquanto seu coração batia violentamente cada vez que ela pensava no que poderia acontecer com os dois.

De repente Hermione teve um estalo. Sua cabeça voltada somente para Cedric. Seu coração bateu fortemente no seu peito. Ela por um momento, esquecendo de tudo, pensou em tudo o que havia vivido com o garoto até agora. Pensou na primeira vez em que se viram, em como ficara obcecada por aquele garoto metido. Pensou no quão nervosa havia ficado por dormir com ele na mesma cama. Pensou em como ficou nervosa quando por um deslize caiu em cima dele no vagão do trem e em como coisas absurdas passaram por sua cabeça. Pensou em como seu cheiro a deixava maluca, como no vôo de vassoura em que ele colocou seu rosto no ombro da menina. Pensou na noite em que eles se sentaram na beira do lago. Como ela havia sentido uma necessidade enorme de estar junto com ele, nos braços dele. Hermione tira as mãos do rosto com os olhos arregalados.

_ Não... – ela murmurou para si mesma. – Por favor não... não agora... – ela suplicava.

De repente tudo estava perfeitamente encaixado na sua mente. E em meio a um buraco que crescia no seu coração a nova descoberta a fez ficar com raiva. Ela não podia acreditar que isso realmente havia acontecido. Ela não queria acreditar, queria nunca ter descoberto. Ela não sabia o que faria e a raiva crescia dentro dela. Logo agora isso vinha à tona. Logo agora que ele estava em um perigo crescente, que ela havia brigado com ele. Logo agora... que ela não precisava.

_ Por que Cedric Diggory? Por que eu tinha que me apaixonar por você? – sussurrou Hermione mais uma vez antes de fechar os olhos novamente.

_ Harry, Cedric, sugiro que vão se deitar – disse Dumbledore, sorrindo para os dois. – Tenho certeza de que Grifinória e Lufa-lufa estão aguardando vocês para comemorar e seria uma pena privar seus colegas desta excelente desculpa para fazerem muito barulho e confusão.

Cedric olhou para Harry, que concordou com a cabeça, e os dois saíram juntos da sala.

O salão Principal agora estava deserto; velas já estavam pequenas, dando aos sorrisos serrilhados das abóboras um ar misterioso e bruxuleante.

_ Então – disse Cedric com um sorrisinho. – Vamos jogar um contra o outro novamente!

_ Acho que sim – respondeu Harry. Na realidade ele não conseguiu pensar no que dizer. Dentro de sua cabeça parecia haver uma desordem total, como se o seu cérebro tivesse sido saqueado.

_ Então... me conta... – disse Cedric, quando chegaram ao saguão de entrada, que estava agora iluminado por archotes, na ausência do Cálice de Fogo. – _No duro_, como foi que você conseguiu inscrever o seu nome?

_ Não inscrevi. – disse Harry erguendo os olhos para o colega. – Não pus o meu nome lá. Falei a verdade.

_ Ah... tá. – respondeu Cedric não acreditando nem um pouco. – Bom... a gente se vê, então!

Cedric rumou para a porta à direita. Enquanto andava em direção à festa na casa da Lufa-lufa Cedric observou que os corredores desertos não estavam tão desertos assim. Numa certa distância estavam andando juntos Jack Dawson e Hermione Granger. Eles pareciam conversar sobre alguma coisa séria que estava incomodando Hermione. Mas Cedric queria que _ele_ estivesse lá consolando-a, não Dawson! O que ele estava fazendo lá?

Cedric, um minuto depois desse pensamento, sentiu-se um egoísta psicótico. Até que Hermione e Jack pararam de andar. Pareciam estar se despedindo. Dawson abraçou Hermione isso já foi o bastante para fazer o estômago de Cedric revirar. Então, Dawson inclinou a sua cabeça para o pescoço de Hermione e apertou seus lábios contra ele, sentindo seu cheiro. Hermione pareceu ficar assustada e se afastou um pouco de Jack. Ele sorriu e se despediu com um beijo nas costas da mão da garota.

Hermione ainda ficou parada atônita ainda sem entender o que tinha acontecido, sua cara um pouco frustrada. Depois disso ela balançou a cabeça e se foi.

A última coisa que Cedric viu foi sua mão segurando sua varinha, apontando energicamente para um ponto onde não havia mais ninguém. Consciente, agora, do que estava fazendo ele abaixou a sua mão e respirou fundo, mas ela ainda tremia segurando sua varinha freneticamente. Algum sentimento estranho se apoderou do corpo de Cedric. Ele se lembrava de todas as vezes que havia se sentido assim, inconsciente. Todas às vezes foram com ela. E só ela parecia provocar esse tipo de sentimento e pensamentos nele. As coisas começavam a clarear na sua mente, e Cedric se esforçava o máximo para escurecê-las outra vez. Ele sabia que nunca se sentiria assim denovo. Ele não sabia se queria se sentir assim denovo. Confuso e com uma pontada de raiva, Cedric seguiu para sua festa na Lufa-lufa, ele queria esquecer de tudo que havia acontecido e tudo o que ele descobrira.

Hermione andava sozinha pelos corredores de Hogwarts, perdida em seus pensamentos. Perdida em seus recém descobertos sentimentos.

_ Hey, linda! – Jack pegou Hermione por trás.

_ Ah, oi Jack... – ela respondeu sem se dar o trabalho de fingir o sorriso.

_ O que você tem? – perguntou Jack franzindo o cenho.

_ Nada. – mentiu Hermione.

_ Ah, sim! – disse Jack sarcástico. – E amanhã eu marquei de pular corda com o Diggory...

Hermione riu levemente com a cena formando-se em sua cabeça. Jack, Cedric, e uma corda. Não poderia dar certo.

_ É esse negócio todo de Torneio... – Hermione contava parte da verdade. – Está me deixando maluca!

Jack riu.

_ Acho que você não se importaria se no Torneio não estivessem Potter e Diggory. – comentou Jack casualmente. – Aliás... como eles são idiotas! Quem arriscaria a vida por essa bobagem?

_ Acha isso mesmo? – perguntou Hermione encarando-o surpresa.

_ Claro... – disse Jack se fazendo de desentendido.

_ Você não colocou o seu nome no Cálice? – perguntou Hermione incrédula.

_ Não. – diz ele franzindo o cenho numa cara inocente.

Jack Dawson era um jogador muito apto. Ele via a careta que Hermione fazia toda vez que mencionava o Torneio ou quem se inscrevia. Ele a viu olhando tensa para a mesa da Lufa-lufa hoje de manhã. Ligar esses fatos não era nada difícil para uma mente como a de Jack.

_ Eu não faria isso. – disse Jack olhando Hermione com "zelo". Muito diferente do zelo de Cedric. – Me conte o que está te perturbando, Mi. – completou Jack suavemente.

O rosto de Hermione se iluminou e Jack sorriu. Ele sabia que havia conseguido.

_ Bom... é uma longa história. – começou Hermione.

_ Eu tenho tempo. – afirmou Jack com um sorriso galante.

Eles andaram um bom tempo pelos corredores desertos do colégio, enquanto Hermione relatava quase tudo que a estava incomodando. Ela obviamente não comentou sua última descoberta, mas contou sua frustração por seu amigo Harry e por "seu" Lufa-lufa teimoso terem se metido nesse Torneio.

_ Eu entendo o porque está preocupada. Mas agora realmente não tem nada o que você possa fazer. Você precisa é de uma boa noite de sono... por as idéias no lugar. – disse Jack compreensivo.

_ É muito legal falar com você assim Jack... – comentou Hermione sorrindo. Ela recuperava sua confiança nele aos poucos.

_ É muito legal falar com você linda. – Jack disse rindo. – O fato de você estar falando comigo já é o suficiente para mim.

Hermione riu. Jack olhou o relógio.

_ Você já devia estar na sua casa, né? – perguntou Hermione adivinhando.

_ Sim... – disse Jack dando um meio sorriso derrotado. – Você não?

_ Tenho detenção a cumprir... – respondeu Hermione em desagrado.

_ Hermione + detenção? Dá uma incógnita! – disse Jack brincando.

_ Hermione Granger + Cedric Diggory dá em... – Hermione riu com a frase. – detenção. – completou ela, embora várias outras opções passassem pela sua cabeça.

_ E depois dizem que sonserinos são a má influencia! – disse Jack balançando a cabeça. – Bom, te vejo por aí, Mi!

Hermione estava esperando os velhos dois beijinhos de despedida, mas Jack puxou-a para um abraço, um abraço reconfortante. Ela agradeceu. Por um milésimo de segundo! De repente ela sentiu os lábios de Jack no seu pescoço. Isso a deixou assustada e com um pouco de raiva. Ela rapidamente se afastou.

_ Perdão, linda! É muito mais forte do que eu. – disse Jack beijando as mãos de Hermione e desaparecendo nas sobras.

Por um momento Hermione pensou em várias coisas malucas. Merlin! É como se eu tivesse traído ele! Pensou em uns olhos cor-de-mel num marrom escuro. E logo depois balançou a cabeça rindo de si mesma. Eles mal eram amigos. Ela estava enlouquecendo.

Depois de seu surto, ela rumou para sua detenção, que seria longa.

Na Lufa-lufa festa chegou aos seus extremos. Música alta e muitos alunos pulando sem parar. Música alta e muitas bocas desconhecidas se encontrando. Música alta e muita bebida contrabandeada. Música alta e várias regras da escola sendo quebradas. Música alta e Cedric Diggory, monitor da Lufa-lufa, pulando entre os amigos, desgovernado com o décimo segundo copo de Whiskey de fogo na mão.

Ciente de que a sanidade mental do amigo não era a mesma, Rudy o puxou para um canto longe da multidão que estava tão enlouquecida quanto Cedric, talvez até mais.

_ Cara! O que tá acontecendo? Você já não é muito normal sem estar desse jeito! – exclamou Rudy segurando todo o peso de Cedric.

_ Eu não estou normal! – disse Cedric com a voz alterada e pastosa. – Esse ano ninguém tá! Ninguém fica normal perto dela! – ele estava delirando.

Rudy olha para ele com uma cara de medo e começa a rir.

_ É... ninguém consegue... – comenta Rudy ainda rindo.

_ Sabe o que eu acho...? – perguntou Cedric caindo pro lado.

_ Não... o que Ced? O quê? – perguntou Rudy sentando o amigo na poltrona.

_ Nada faz sentido! – começou Cedric se jogando na poltrona. – Nada é real! Tudo é um obscuro vazio e sem nada!

_ Eu concordo com isso. – comentou Rudy rindo. – Mas acho que já tá bom de Whiskey para você hoje. – completou Rudy pegando o copo da mão de Cedric e acabando de bebê-lo ele mesmo.

_ Rudy... – Cedric chamou.

_ Fala. – disse Rudy rindo da expressão do amigo.

_ Eu te amo, cara! – disse Cedric abraçando Rudy.

_ Ah, cara... esse é meu primeiro copo de Whiskey, então eu só te acho legal. – disse Rudy abraçando Cedric de volta.

Cedric se jogou na poltrona e começou a observar o chão como se tivesse algo muito interessante para se ver.

_ Nossa, cara... que tipo de efeito a Hermione tem sobre você? Eu não te vejo assim há muito tempo. Na verdade, eu acho que nunca te vi assim. – comentou Rudy ao lado do amigo.

_ Hermione... Hermione tão bonitaaa! – Cedric falava aleatoriamente.

_ É... sim. – Rudy disse dando tapinhas em Cedric.

Eles ficaram alguns minutos calados, e então Cedric teve um estalo, levantando-se rapidamente cambaleando.

_ Cedric! Aonde você vai? – perguntou Rudy tentando se levantar.

_ Detenção! Eu tenho detenção! – disse Cedric completamente bêbado.

Rudy tentou ir atrás dele, mas um grupo de garotas, literalmente bloqueou a sua passagem...

Hermione estava arrumando os livros da biblioteca há duas horas e não estava nem perto de terminar. Ela subiu na escada para recolocar um livro no topo da estante. Hermione ouviu um risinho atrás de si. Olhou para os lados confusa. Não viu ninguém. De repente sentiu alguém puxando-a para baixo e fechou os olhos preparando-se para cair no chão. Mas quanto os abriu denovo ele percebeu que não havia caído, mas estava sendo segurada pelas pernas de frente para um não muito normal Cedric Diggory. Ele estava segurando-a como se fosse criança, então, ela ficava mais alta que ele, ele olhava para cima com um sorriso abobado.

_ O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Hermione dando tapinhas nas mãos dele.

_ Eu... – começou Cedric, mas nem termina a frase.

_ Ah Merlin! Não chega perto das velas se não você explode a biblioteca! – disse Hermione abanando o cheiro forte de álcool que veio na sua cara. – Me solta! Você está bêbado!

Cedric riu de leve e soltou Hermione, tamanha foi a velocidade, que ela pensou que cairia mais uma vez, mas ele a segurou denovo, agora cara a cara com ele. Hermione abaixou a saia que havia levantado com o movimento rapidamente. Cedric sorriu. Os olhos dele pareciam duas chamas, tão quente que estavam. Hermione pôde sentir seu coração bater violentamente contra o peito do menino. Ele sentiu isso também.

Cedric se inclinou lentamente para Hermione, que estava com a respiração ofegante. Ele passou suas mãos delicadamente pelo cabelo em coque rebelde da menina, soltando-o, deslizando as mãos pelos seus cachos soltos até chegar em seu rosto. Hermione sentiu sua pele se arrepiar e fechou os olhos involuntariamente. Aquela sensação era boa demais, absurda demais para ser parada. Cedric inclinou-se perigosamente para o pescoço de Hermione e pousou seus lábios quentes sobre ele, demoradamente. Hermione se sentiu estremecer, e sentiu um sorriso se formar nos lábios que ainda se pressionavam contra o seu pescoço. Hermione coloca suas mãos sobre o peito de Cedric e sente o coração absurdamente acelerado do garoto. Sente o sorriso crescer no seu pescoço. E com toda a força do mundo, ela sabia que aquele não era ele naquela hora.

O que Hermione encontrou ao se afastar foi uma cara confusa e depois de alguns segundos um pouco raivosa.

_ Com o Dawson não tem problema, não é? – perguntou Cedric.

_ Com o Dawson não chega nem na metade do que eu senti, Cedric. – respondeu Hermione suspirando, com certeza de que ele não se lembraria disso amanhã. Ele não se lembrava nem de quem era agora!

_ Eu não entendo! – disse Cedric batendo na estante como se fosse um bebê.

Hermione agradecia por Srta Prince estar dormindo profundamente.

_ Eu que não te entendo! Você não gosta da Cho? Então por que está aqui? – perguntou Hermione extravasando a sua frustração.

_ Isso não é verdade! – disse Cedric deixando-se cair no chão, sentado com perna de índio. Hermione se sentou ao lado dele.

Cedric apoiou sua cabeça no ombro de Hermione com um biquinho de criança.

_ A Cho é legal, mas eu não gosto dela tanto assim... – dizia Cedric com a mesma voz pastosa.

_ Não? – perguntou Hermione incrédula.

_ Nãããão! Uuuuuh... – Cedric levantou a cabeça para olhar para Hermione. – Hey Mi, posso te contar um segredo. He he he he... – Cedric puxou Hermione para perto.

Merlin, ele estava muito fora de si!

_ Ah... eu acho que pode. – disse Hermione não muito confiante.

_ Eu não gosto tanto dela. Eu não estou apaixonado por ela. – ele dizia ainda rindo. – Eu estou apaixonado...

_ Você está apaixonado...? – perguntou Hermione a excitação evidente em sua voz.

_ Eu estou... – mas Cedric não teve a chance de terminar a frase, desmaiou no colo de Hermione.

Hermione revirou os olhos.

_ Era bom demais para ser verdade... – reclamou Hermione.

**NA MANHÃ SEGUINTE...**

Cedric recusava-se a acordar, mesmo que o pequeno barulho de batidas no criado-mudo do lado de sua cama fosse irritante. Sua cabeça parecia que iria explodir, e ele tinha a ligeira impressão de que não queria encarar a realidade.

As batidas ao lado da cama de tornaram mais fortes, mais fortes, mais fortes, mais fortes... até que se transformaram em pancadas ensurdecedoras. Cedric abriu os olhos e se arrependeu de tê-lo feito tão rápido. A luz fez sua cabeça doer ainda mais.

_ Ah! Eu te acordei, Ced? Desculpa! – disse Rudy cínico.

Cedric percebeu estar em sua cama, no seu dormitório, mas não se lembrava de como havia chegado lá.

_ O que aconteceu? – perguntou Cedric colocando a mão na cabeça.

_ Ah! Eu esperava que _você_ pudesse me dizer isso Cedric! – exclamou Rudy visivelmente irritado.

_ Eu fiz muita besteira? – perguntou Cedric com as mãos amparando a cabeça que latejava.

_ Besteira? – perguntou Rudy indignado – Essa palavra não descreve nem metade do que você fez!

_ Sério? – perguntou Cedric um pouco preocupado com sua conduta na noite anterior.

_ Na verdade, eu não sei dizer. – admitiu Rudy – Eu só peguei metade do estrago e a Mi não quis me contar o resto...

_ Espera! O quê? – perguntou Cedric confuso – O que a Hermione tem a ver com isso?

_ Você não se lembra de nada mesmo? – perguntou Rudy um pouco desapontado, ele esperava que Cedric esclarecesse a parte da história que ele não sabia.

_ Alguns flashes... – disse Cedric com a cabeça ainda latejando – Mas talvez você possa refrescar minha memória. – completou Cedric apreensivo.

_ Primeiramente, você é um idiota! – verbalizou Rudy.

_ Começou bem! – disse Cedric acidamente – O que mais?

_ Além óbvio que eu já disse... – falou Rudy ignorando a careta do amigo – Você ficou um pouco... fora do normal. Começou a falar da Mi para mim...

_ Eu falei da Hermione? – perguntou Cedric com um nó em sua garganta.

_ Sim, mais do que você _já_ fala devo acrescentar. – disse Rudy rindo do amigo. – Começou a dizer como ela é linda blá, blá, blá...

Rudy gargalhou da cara que Cedric fez.

_ Você não consegue nunca ser solidário? – perguntou Cedric sem creer na reação do amigo.

_ Olha aqui bebum! Eu nem devia estar rindo! Você quer saber o que aconteceu ou não? - perguntou Rudy parando de rir.

Cedric balançou a cabeça em afirmação.

_ Bom... depois de você ter saído bêbado falando que tinha detenção e um grupo de meninas malucas me atacarem não me deixando ir atrás de você... – começou Rudy. – deve ter acontecido alguma coisa para você ter encontrado Hermione, provavelmente você a procurou do jeito que estava gamado nela ontem! Só sei que você desmaiou e a pobre Mi saiu em cada canto do colégio procurando um Lufa-lufa, e quando encontrou, fingiu estar passando muito mal e pediu que eles chamassem a mim. Quando eu cheguei, você estava no chão, um bagaço humano! Nós não podíamos deixar que ninguém te visse, então eu e ela levamos você escondido para o quarto. Não foi muito difícil, a festa continuava animada.

Cedric prestava toda a atenção.

_ As conclusões dessa noite são, - começou a ditar Rudy – Um: Você ficou bêbado e saiu pelo colégio desse jeito, sendo sujeito à suspensão, estou falando do Torneio! Parabéns Cedric! Dois: Você disse Merlin sabe o que para Mi, e agora não se lembra. Parabéns Cedric!, três: Agora Hermione sabe a entrada da Lufa-lufa. Parabéns Cedric! E por último o melhor! Você agora está com dor de cabeça e vai ter que arrumar o que dizer para Mi, BEM FEITO Cedric!

_ Muito reconfortantes suas palavras... – disse Cedric tentando lembrar-se o máximo da noite passada. Seria verdade que ele fez Hermione passar por isso tudo? E ela o ajudou...

_ Você nem imagina o que pode ter acontecido? – o lado curioso de Rudy falava.

_ Bem... – começou Cedric – Ai! – ele exclamou de dor.

_ Tá doendo tanto assim? – perguntou Rudy com um sorriso de leve.

_ Não... – Cedric franziu um cenho. – Eu tive um pequeno flash da noite passada.

_ E isso doeu? – comentou Rudy rindo. – Sua cabeça dói para pensar e eu sou o retardado!

_ Você quer ouviu ou não? – perguntou Cedric.

Rudy ficou em silêncio.

_ Eu me lembro... estávamos na biblioteca – começou Cedric com os olhos entreabertos – e me lembro de estar segurando-a... e me lembro de tê-la beijado...

_ O QUÊ?! – exclamou Rudy aterrorizado.

_ Calma! Não é como se eu tivesse beijado ela na boca. – Cedric disse balançando as mãos.

Rudy se sentou mais calmo.

_ Acho que foi o pescoço... – continuou Cedric.

Rudy levanta histérico.

_ O que você estava pensando?! – perguntou Rudy escandaloso com as mãos na cabeça.

_ Calma! Era... eu não me lembro... era... o beijo e depois... – Cedric estremeceu lembrando de seus lábios na pele de Hermione. – E... alguma coisa sobre nem metade e... Dawson.

_ DAWSON?! – exclamou Rudy. – Como você não se lembra do essencial seu imprestável?! – perguntou Rudy batendo na cabeça de Cedric.

_ Ai! – reclamou Cedric. Mas Rudy continuou a reclamar.

Tentando ignorar os gritos de Rudy, Cedric se concentrava naquela cena. A única que ele se lembrava e a única que valia a pena tentar lembrar mais. Ele se lembrava do que ele sentiu, ele se lembrava do cheiro dela, se lembrava dela ter estremecido e dele sorrir para isso. Não por ego, e sim porque seu coração batia na mesma velocidade extrema que o dela. Ele não queria admitir e fechava os olhos para isso. Talvez a bebida tivesse exposto algo que Cedric lutava para esconder em sua mente. Ele sempre soubera disso mas nunca ouvira, ele recusava-se a ouvir.

_ Eu sou um covarde... – Cedric pronunciou ainda confuso, mas suas palavras foram abafadas pelos gritos de Rudy.

A parte que Cedric não queria ouvir falou por ele, isso o fez sentir-se bem. Um êxtase apoderou-se de seu ser por um segundo e, logo depois, esvaiu-se. Afinal, não adiantava Cedric dizer algo e sentir-se eufórico se não acreditava no que havia dito.

Como já foi comprovado cientificamente, garotos são mais tapados que as garotas. No caso de Cedric isso é levado ao extremo! Enquanto Hermione vira e aceitara, de mal grado devo admitir, o que descobriu, Cedric viu e não aceita, não escuta...

Não julgaremos o medo, afinal, ele é o único sentimento real. O medo em Cedric é evidente, portanto, também não julgaremos a ele. Afinal, ser evidente, essa é a característica do medo. Como é o ser humano! Deixe-me ser mais clara.

O ódio, não existe. Pode-se não gostar ou sentir raiva de alguém, mas o ódio é algo raro que criamos para descrever um ou o conjunto de todos os sentimentos de repulsa. Ainda assim, podemos dizer que é um sentimento apaixonado. Vêem a ironia?

Então temos a alegria, um minuto ela está ali e no outro já se foi, a ponto de às vezes não conseguirmos diferenciar quando ela está e quando não. Quando ela não está dá lugar a uma melancólica tristeza. Apesar de não gostar de mencioná-la, sinto que devo, porque ela é o resultado de um supostamente real ódio ou da ausência de uma inconstante alegria. Negra e amarga, simples de descrever, difícil de sentir.

Paz de espírito... instável. O som de um prato ao se quebrar pode tirá-la de você.

Amor... Esse precisa de um parágrafo só dele. Já li que o amor às vezes coincide com paixão, às vezes não. Às vezes coincide com desejo, às vezes não. Agora o pior, amor às vezes coincide com amor, às vezes não. Como pode o amor não coincidir com ele mesmo? Fato. O amor é confuso e indescritível, é algo diferente para todos. Por isso ele é poético, não está no dicionário, pelo menos não de um jeito que satisfaça a todos.

Finalmente, chegamos ao medo. Após parágrafos e parágrafos podemos falar dele, já deve ter ficado cansativo esperar. Medo, real. Por que? Ele está ali e você sabe, ele está sempre com você, sendo ele um medo bom ou ruim. Ele não é poético, ele existe, ele não é instável, ele está sempre lá. É real.

Nós somos meras rosas azuis, clichê e ao mesmo tempo incomuns. Cada uma vive no meio de lágrimas, presentes em cada um dos sentimentos acima. Rosas azuis e lágrimas? Apenas reflexões de uma autora boba e frustrada.

Hermione brincava com a torrada em seu prato, sem a mínima intenção de comê-la. A noite anterior era, obviamente, a razão para sua falta de apetite. As cenas eram revividas nitidamente em sua memória.

Seu melhor amigo foi metido em um desafio de vida ou morte, assim como Cedric, a diferença é que, nesse caso, _Cedric_ se meteu no desafio. Para Hermione o "coitado" da história era bem visível, e, como se estar no Torneio não fosse suficiente, Rony não estava falando com Harry. Era um inferno! Rony não acreditava em Harry e sentia-se traído, Harry por sua vez, estava magoado por Rony não creditar nele e sentia-se traído. Hermione tinha que ficar correndo de um lado para outro, tentando fazer com que os dois se falassem.

Ela não sabia quanto tempo isso iria durar, era só o primeiro dia de briga. E ainda havia sua detenção, Cedric chegando bêbado! Isso não parecia em nada com ele! Isso era ao mesmo tempo reconfortante e frustrante.

Vejamos por esse lado, não ser ele era bom, afinal, queria dizer que ele não saia se embebedando por aí. Ainda seria o príncipe metido. Parte ruim, ele não estar lá, ele não ter querido dizer ou fazer nada daquilo.

Não amar a Chang, soava como um alívio... O beijo, soava como um arrepio. Se um toque, um sorriso fazia o coração de Hermione disparar, aquele beijo a fez entrar em órbita. Era ridículo, infantil e apaixonado... Ugh! Essa palavra soava tão estranha, Hermione não sabia se poderia dizer em voz alta: "Eu te amo". Era tão estranho... Mas em sua mente era claro.

Foi quando Hermione lembrou-se de como ela não o impediu, como ficou sem ação. Tão diferente de Jack... Lembrou-se do sorriso se formando nas curvas do seu pescoço e mais uma vez se arrepiou.

_ Mi, você está bem? – perguntou Harry.

_ Hã? – Hermione foi retirada da batalha mental que estava travando – Estou...

_ Sei... – disse Harry incrédulo – O que foi?

Harry não largava mais de Hermione desde que Rony parou de falar com ele. Ela não queria falar de certos assuntos, então, pensou na única coisa que podia falar.

_ É essa briga entre você e o Rony! – exclamou Hermione de modo crível

_ Mi, não comece... – pediu Harry.

_ Harry é tão infantil! Vocês são amigos... – começou Hermione ignorando o pedido de Harry.

_ Se ele fosse meu amigo, acreditaria em mim. – disse Harry acidamente, olhando Rony do outro lado da mesa.

_ Ele não é o único que não acredita... – apontou Hermione.

_ O resto não é... era meu melhor amigo, Hermione! – exclamou Harry.

_ Harry, tente entender. Você sempre fio mais rico que Rony, mais famoso que Rony... – continuou Hermione tentando agir como pacificadora.

_ E o que isso tem a ver? – perguntou Harry irritado.

_ Nada, nada até agora. – disse Hermione apesar da interrupção de Harry – Antes ele sabia o que você era, o que você queria, e não se importava em ser ignorado, toda vez quando alguém chegava dizendo: "Merlin! É Harry Potter!" Mas quando você foi escolhido pelo Cálice ele se sentiu ignorado por você, afinal, por que você guardaria o segredo de como por o nome só para você?

_ Mas eu... – tentou protestar Harry.

_ Sei que você não pôs Harry! – disse Hermione cortando-o – Mas isso que fez Rony explodir de raiva, cogitar a idéia de _você _ter querido ser o centro das atenções...

Harry ficou pensativo por um momento e Hermione sustentou o olhar.

_ Eu não ignorei ninguém, Mi... Nem menti... – disse Harry teimoso levantando-se triste – Te vejo na aula...

_ Hermione observou o amigo ir, incrédula. Por que esses meninos eram tão difíceis?

_ É um idiota mesmo! – exclamou Hermione frustrada, já de pé.

_ Eu sei... – disse uma voz aveludada atrás dela.

Hermione sentiu mais uma vez um arrepio percorrer sua pele e virou-se involuntariamente para encontrar os olhos cor-de-mel um tanto quanto embaçados.

_ Só não grite, por favor... – ele quase implorava, sempre de modo educado – As coisas ainda giram um pouco.

_ Pobrezinho... – disse Hermione colocando a mão em seus cabelos. Os olhos de Cedric se arregalaram. Hermione sorriu e deu um tapa bem forte onde sua mão antes acariciava

_ Ai! – reclamou Cedric dando um passo para trás com as mãos na cabeça.

_ Que pena que eu tenho de você! – debochou Hermione saindo do salão.

_ Eu fiz algo tão horrível assim? – perguntou Cedric seguindo-a. Ele agradecia por agora estarem em um espaço deserto.

_ Bem, você acha que sair correndo por aí de roupas íntimas, gritando o que você gosta de fazer quando está sozinho, é algo ruim? – perguntou Hermione sarcasticamente.

_ Quando eu estou sozinho? Ler? Ajudar os pobres? – perguntou Cedric divertido.

Hermione não riu, apenas virou para encará-lo.

_ Não acredito em você. – completou Cedric ao encontrar o olhar de Hermione.

_ Não acredite, você não pode saber mesmo! – repreendeu-o Hermione, sua voz tremia para não se alterar.

_ Isso não é verdade... – disse Cedric baixando os olhos. – De certo modo.

_ Você se lembra? – perguntou Hermione sentindo seu estômago dar um salto até sua garganta.

_ Sim Hermione, me lembro do beijo. – disse Cedric como se tivesse lido os pensamentos de Hermione – Não tanto quanto eu queria mas... o essencial. Como onde... – ele parecia se lembrar agora e deu uma olhada furtiva para o pescoço de Hermione.

Ela ficou sem fala, imóvel, não esperava que ele fosse ser tão direto.

_ Me perdoe... – pediu Cedric ao ver a expressão no rosto de Hermione.

_ Não ouse se desculpar! – exclamou Hermione, então verbalizou algo que deveria ter sido pensado – Faz parecer como se fosse algo errado.

_ O.k, eu... – Cedric parou confuso – Não foi errado?

_ É... – Hermione repreendia-se fervorosamente – Claro! Claro que é, foi! – concluiu nervosamente – Ugh! – gemeu para enfatizar.

_ Foi tão ruim assim? – perguntou Cedric, ou devo dizer o ego de Cedric.

_ Ruim não tem como ser! – escapuliu mais uma vez da boca de Hermione – Que droga!

Cedric rui do desespero de Hermione.

_ Como você é adorável quando fica nervosa! – ele comentou rindo.

_ Qual é o seu problema? – perguntou Hermione frustrada.

Cedric teve um ataque de risos.

_ Não ria! – protestou Hermione. Ela não podia com o sorriso de Cedric. – Você é tão... Ugh! Não entendo você!

_ Também não me entendo... – disse Cedric tentando ser solidário, mas ainda sorria.

_ Eu sei... e não me importo! – disse Hermione um pouco histérica e muito desconfortável pelo sorriso. Era como se agora que ela sabia o que sentia, não soubesse como agir. Como se antes soubesse! ¬¬

_ Se importa, sim! – disse Cedric divertindo-se como nunca – Não estaria assim se não se importasse!

Hermione sustentou o olhar divertido dele, sem resposta, por alguns segundos, e logo depois se virou para ir embora, fugir.

_ Você não vai conseguir fugir! – Cedric parecia ter respondido ao pensamento de Hermione – Vou esperar por minhas aulas extras de Runas Antigas!

Hermione virou-se para o olhar risonho do menino.

_ Prepare-se para seu inferno! – ela ameaçou.

_ Acho que vai ser divertido.... – contrapôs Cedric.

_ Não conte com isso! – disse Hermione antes de ir embora de vez.

Como Hermione foi embora não pode ver a novo sorriso crescente no rosto de Cedric. Era um desafio e, sem perceber quando, ele decidiu aceitá-lo.

Uma aula de Herbologia com a Lufa-lufa foi o bastante para demonstrar quanto os alunos da casa estavam frios com os grifinórios. Eles provavelmente achavam que Harry roubara a glória do seu campeão.

Rony e Harry ainda não se falavam. Hermione se sentou entre os dois, procurando a custo manter uma conversa, e embora os dois lhe respondessem normalmente, evitavam se olhar. Até a professora Sprout parecia distante com Harry, afinal, ela era diretora da casa.

Uma hora ou outra Malfoy teria que provocar Harry, isso aconteceu e Harry ignorou para o alívio de Hermione. Ele e seus amigos ficavam empurrando distintivos como: Apóie CEDRIC DIGGORY o VERDADEIRO campeão de Hogwarts, logo depois isso se transformava em POTTER FEDE.

Os alunos da sonserina rolaram de rir com a brincadeira de Draco, principalmente Pansy Parkinson e sua turma de amigas.

_ Ah, que piada! – disse Hermione com sarcasmo a Pansy – Só devia lembrar de usar uma coisa chamada... Como é? Graça!

Rony estava encostado à parede com Dino e Simas. Ele não estava rindo, mas tampouco defendia Harry. Pansy olhou Hermione embasbacada.

_ Quer um, Granger? – perguntou Malfoy, oferecendo um distintivo a Hermione. – Tenho um monte. Mas não toque na minha mão agora, acabei de lavá-la, sabe, e não quero que uma sangue-ruim a suje.

Uma coisa leva a outra, Harry e Malfoy se estressaram e gritaram.

_ _Furnunculus!_ – berrou Harry.

__ Densaugeo!_ – berrou Malfoy.

Malfoy atingiu Hermione e Harry a Goyle. Rony foi acudir Hermione. Snape chegou e deu razão a Malfoy, Harry e Rony ficaram em detenção. Hermione saiu correndo pelo corredor afora depois que o professor friamente disse que não havia diferença entre os dentes que "ganhara" com o feitiço de Malfoy, estes lhe passavam do decote, e os seus verdadeiros.

Colin Creevey interrompeu a aula de Snape, Harry teria que tirar fotos e dar entrevistas como era um dos campeões. Isso só fez o humor de Snape piorar.

Hermione enxugava seus olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar pelas palavras maldosas do professor. Como Snape era cruel! Injusto... Devia ter algo no passado dele, era impossível alguém ser daquele jeito somente por ser...

Hermione já estava na porta da enfermaria agora. Bateu na porta.

_ Entre... – Madame Pomfrey disse do outro lado da porta.

Hermione entrou em silêncio, já que ela não conseguia falar. Madame Pomfrey estava concentrada em algumas folhas.

_ O que foi... Ah! – exclamou Pomfrey se assustando ao olhar Hermione. – O que aconteceu?

Hermione balançava os ombros. Como se ela conseguisse falar!

_ Você quer dar um jeito nisso? – perguntava Madame Pomfrey debilmente.

Não vim aqui tomar sorvete! Exclamava Hermione em pensamento.

_ Sente-se, sente-se! – disse Madame Pomfrey pegando uma lixa um tanto maior que o comum – Me diga quando estiver bom, O.k?

Hermione teve um pequeno estalo, há anos tentava convencer seus pais a lixar os dentes em um tamanho normal em Hogwarts, mas como bons dentistas eles nunca davam o braço a torcer. Essa idéia deixou o espírito de Hermione bem melhor, e ela planejava fazer uma queixa formal a algum professor, mesmo que não fosse Dumbledore.

A sala onde os campeões estavam reunidos era relativamente pequena; a maior parte das carteiras fora afastada para o fundo do aposento, deixando um amplo espaço no meio; três delas, no entanto, foram enfileiradas lado a lado, diante do quadro-negro e cobertas com uma toalha de veludo. Cinco cadeiras tinham sido arrumadas atrás das mesas cobertas de veludo e Ludo Bagman estava em uma delas conversando com uma bruxa que usava vestes de Carmim.

Victor Krum estava de pé, pensativo, a um canto, como de costume sem falar com ninguém. Cedric e Fleur estavam entretidos conversando, a garota parecia muito mais feliz do que Harry a vira até então; não parava de jogar a cabeça para trás de modo que os cabelos longos e prateados refletiam na luz.

_ Ah, aqui está ele. O campeão número quatro! Entre Harry, entre... – começou Ludo Bagman ao ver Harry – não tem com o que se preocupar, é apenas a cerimônia de pesagem de varinhas, os outros juízes estão chegando...

_ Pesagem de varinhas? – repetiu Harry nervoso.

Hermione andava pelos corredores de dentes novos, melhores, e mais decidida do que nunca. Fazer uma queixa a alguém não era algo que deixaria para depois. Mas ela andava e andava pelo castelo e parecia não haver uma alma viva presente. Todos estavam em aula.

_ Droga... – murmurava para si mesma.

Até que Hermione ouviu uma certa agitação vinda de uma sala pequena, uma corrente de adrenalina tomou conta do seu ser mais uma vez. Snape não sairia dessa tão facilmente.

_ Muito obrigado a todos – dizia Dumbledore, levantando-se da mesa dos juízes – Vocês podem descer para suas aulas agora, ou talvez possam faltar essa última, afinal falta pouco tempo para ela terminar...

Finalmente havia acabado, Cedric via que seu relógio marcava 5:30 em ponto e não queria se atrasar para sua aula... Um sorriso pequeno cresceu em seu rosto. Fleur Delacour sorriu de volta e Cedric teve de fingir um adeus educado. Além do que ela era extremamente bonita, quem não veria seus encantos?

_ Fotos Dumbledore, fotos! – exclamou Bagman. Cedric não acreditava – Todos os juízes e os campeões. O que você acha Rita?

_ Hum... certo, vamos fazer essas fotos, primeiro. – respondeu Rita Skeeter olhando para Harry.

A porta de abriu de supetão.

_ Mas será que nenhuma maçaneta nessa escola funciona?! – reclamou Hermione.

Todos olharam para ela com os olhos arregalados, ela ficou com a cara no chão.

_ Eu... é... – Hermione estava começando a ficar roxa, realmente não sabia o que dizer. Ela nunca imaginou que a sala estivesse sendo usada para algum tipo de cerimônia. Agora pares de olhos surpresos a observavam a procura de uma resposta. Sua garganta estava seca e ela sabia que não conseguiria falar. Estava ferrada!

_ Sim? – perguntou Rita Skeeter observando Hermione curiosamente, sua pena de repetição rápida estava preparada.

_ Eu... – foi a única coisa que Hermione conseguiu dizer, ainda assim muito fracamente.

_ Eu a chamei aqui! – exclamou Harry em seu intuito de herói, agora estava salvando Hermione.

Todas as cabeças se viraram para Harry.

_ Nós íamos nos encontrar depois da cerimônia... – continuou Harry olhando significativamente para Hermione, para que ela tirasse a expressão confusa do rosto e agisse com naturalidade.

_ É... – concordou Hermione se recompondo – Eu... estou adiantada, acho.

_ Não tem problema, Mi! – disse Harry aliviado. – Já vamos acabar, pode esperar lá fora?

_ Não vejo porque ela não pode ficar! – protestou Rita em sua voz esganiçada – Talvez possamos conversar depois... – acrescentou sorrindo maliciosamente.

_ Pode ficar Srta Granger – concedeu Dumbledore – mas não vejo por que de entrevistas... – agora ele se dirigia a Rita.

_ Há muitas razões... – comentou Rita em voz baixa, de modo que ninguém ouvisse. – Fotos! – exclamou, agora, para que todos ouvissem.

Os diretores e campeões posicionavam-se para fotos e Hermione observava num canto.

O coração de Hermione ainda estava acelerado, por conta do conflito provocado por sua abrupta entrada. Graças a Harry ela se livros de uma boa bronca, talvez por reclamações fora de hora... Seria engraçado, mas poderia acontecer. Hermione permitiu-se sorrir.

_ Por favor, professora Sprout, acho que precisaremos trocá-la de lugar outra vez. – dizia o fotógrafo trocando a professora de lugar pela enésima vez. Em todo lugar que ela era colocada, fazia sombra aos demais.

Hermione riu mais uma vez, foi quando congelou ao encontrar outro sorriso, olhos cor-de-mel que brilhavam e só faziam a figura a sua frente tornar-se mais perfeita. Hermione chegava a ouvir seu coração, esperava ser a única.

Pelo menos ele foi colocado ao lado de Fleur Delacour tornando o contraste dele com os demais menor. Hermione começou a prestar mais atenção nela, seus traços perfeitos e cabelos longos prateados, perfeitos. Ficar na mesma sala que ela chegava a constranger. Hermione observou seu reflexo no vidro de um armário... Ela tinha os cabelos soltos e seus cachos rebeldes, como sempre. Nunca usava maquiagem e não se considerava cuidadosa consigo mesmo, só fazia o essencial.

Sim, observar Fleur a fazia querer tomar vergonha na cara! Hermione franziu o cenho, mas não pelos pensamentos supérfluos acima. Fleur estava sorrindo radiante, suas mãos não se aquietavam... Esse era o problema, Fleur passava as mãos em Cedric de foto em foto. Era evidente que ela estava se aproveitando.

Tem que ficar encostando nele a cada foto?! Perguntava Hermione, mentalmente. O ciúme estava tomando conta dela, e não era como havia lido, ou visto, sentir era muito pior e muito mais forte.

_ Agora vamos para as fotos individuais! – anunciou o fotógrafo.

Fleur foi a primeira, o fotógrafo parecia ter um interesse particular nela. Harry veio ao encontro de Hermione. Cedric planejava fazer o mesmo, desistiu, ficando encostado na parede esperando sua vez.

_ Mi, você está vermelha! – comentou Harry – Ainda sobre sua "entrada divina"?

_ Foi engraçado para você – disse Hermione quando Harry começou a rir. – mas eu quase morri!

_ O que você veio fazer, afinal? – perguntou Harry interessado, reprimindo o riso.

_ Uma queixa formal! – exclamou Hermione determinada mais um vez.

_ O quê? – Harry perguntou confuso, voltando a rir pela reação de Hermione.

_ Contra Snape! É, ele vai ter o que merece! – Hermione produziu uma risada maléfica.

_ Ai, Mi... – disse Harry rindo – obrigado!

_ Pelo o que? – perguntou Hermione sem entender, saindo de seu momento "Hermione do mal"

_ Só você para me fazer rir, nesses dias... – acrescentou Harry um pouco triste.

_ Rony costumava nos fazer rir... – comentou Hermione.

_ Ele que começou, é problema dele! – teimou Harry.

_ _Você sente falta dele!_ – apontou Hermione – Eu sei que _ele_ sente falta de você!

__ Eu não sinto falta dele!_ – Harry continuava teimoso.

_ Hermione olhou-o incrédula, com os braços cruzados.

_ Não esquenta com isso, Mi! – disse Harry puxando-a para um abraço que ambos necessitavam – Todos já temos coisas demais na cabeça...

Hermione via a solidão em Harry, e ele via a frustração em Hermione. Ambos aceitaram o abraço, aproveitaram-no. Era um abraço conhecido e acolhedor, nele não haviam arrepios ou incertezas. Eram dois irmãos e um abraço.

No outro canto da sala Cedric observava a cena com o cenho franzido e os braços cruzados, ainda encostado na parede. Sua respiração havia ficado pesada e ele analisava suas reações até ali.

Primeiro estava ansioso, depois feliz. O motivo foi a entrada atrapalhada de Hermione. Na hora das fotos ele ainda a observava, discretamente. Quando ela sorriu, ele também sorriu, talvez tenha sentido seus olhos cintilarem com deslumbramento. Como ela destoava do resto da sala. Seu sorriso iluminava o cômodo e seus cabelos soltos e imperfeitos eram sua personalidade, ela em si era fascinante. Precisava ser tão linda?

Quando as fotos acabaram ele foi ao encontro dela, mas parou no meio do caminho. Hermione e Potter pareciam conversar sobre algo privado e ele não podia se meter. De longe os viu rir e viu Harry abraçar Hermione, o abraço durou, durou muito! Enquanto Harry e Hermione não se afastavam, Cedric sentiu sua expressão facial se tornar zangada.

Mas por que ele estava zangado? Ela não tinha o direito de estar zangado! Ele não tinha por que. Ainda assim sentia seus braços se apertarem contra seu perito e seu estômago revirar. Ele queria gritar algo como "Solta ela!", mas não poderia.

O que estava acontecendo? Ele não queria que Hermione e Harry saíssem juntos depois das fotos, queria interromper a conversa, queria não estar... com ciúmes, ciúmes de amigo, obviamente.(?)

_ Sr Diggory, sua vez. – o fotógrafo avisou interrompendo seus pensamentos, agora, ele e Harry eram os únicos sem fotos.

_ Harry foi chamado para mais perto do fotógrafo, para assim estar pronto quando fosse sua vez. Hermione o acompanhou.

_ Isso é estranho... – comentou Harry observando Cedric com Hermione. – O que eu vou fazer?

_ Harry Potter não sabendo com lidar com afama? – perguntou Hermione em tom de deboche – Irônico, não?

_ Nunca soube... – respondeu Harry sinceramente. – O Cedric parece ter mais porte para essas coisas do que eu. – comentou Harry em meio de comentário como "A câmera te ama!" vindos do fotógrafo.

_ Não sei... ele podia tentar sorrir. – disse Hermione sentindo falta do sorriso de Cedric.

_É, ele parece estar com raiva. – admitiu Harry – Imagem intimidadora? – tentou.

_ Seja lá o que for... – disse Hermione balançando a cabeça.

_ Não há nada que _nós_ possamos fazer. – disse Harry – A não ser que você queira gritar...

_ Hey! Diggory! – gritou Hermione.

Harry arregalou os olhos e Cedric desviou seu olhar para Hermione.

_ O que você está fazendo? – sussurrou Harry, sem acreditar que Hermione tinha gritado.

_ Tão sério? – perguntou Hermione a Cedric com as mãos na cintura em falsa repreenda. – Dá um sorrisinho, vai? A câmera te ama! – acrescentou rindo.

Cedric riu divertido, o fotógrafo acenou positivamente para Hermione, como que em agradecimento.

_ Terminamos aqui! – anunciou satisfeito.

Harry foi tirar suas fotos, não sem antes sussurrar no ouvido de Hermione.

_ Quem te viu, quem te vê Srta Granger!

Hermione sorriu com o comentário, ela realmente se sentia um pouco diferente esse ano.

_ Muitos segredos, hein? – Cedric estava ao seu lado agora, e tentava soar casual.

_ Como? – perguntou Hermione sem entender.

_ Você e Potter, muitos segredos... – explicou Cedric, seu maxilar estava contraído.

_ Não há segredos entre mim e Harry... – respondeu Hermione.

_ Ah, isso é ótimo! – Cedric exclamou exageradamente. – Esse tipo de amizade é bem bonito! É amizade, não é?

_ Claro... – disse Hermione ainda confusa. – Eu amo Harry.

Cedric pendeu um pouco para o lado, desequilibrando-se um pouco.

_ Você está bem? – perguntou Hermione segurando-o, mesmo que não precisasse.

_ Nada... só a sinceridade das suas palavras. – disse Cedric se endireitando rapidamente.

_ Ah... – disse Hermione sem entender, para logo depois franzir o cenho.

Cedric suplicava a Merlin que ela não percebesse que ele estava com um ciúme doentio.

_ Falando em amizades... – começou hermione. – Você parece ter feito muitas...

_ Hã? – foi a vez de Cedric não entender o que ela estava falando.

_ Você e a Delacour... estão bem amigos. – Hermione sentia um monstro no seu estômago gritando "Delacour o caralh..."

_ Ah... – disse Cedric se lembrando das poucas vezes em que havia falado com Fleur. – Sim, sim... ela é uma menina bem simpática.

_ E muito bonita... – comentou Hermione entredentes.

_ É, muito bonita. – disse Cedric indiferente.

_ Então você concorda? – perguntou Hermione com a voz um pouco alterada.

_ Não era para concordar? – perguntou Cedric sem entender.

_ Claro! – disse Hermione numa voz esganiçada – Ela é!

Cedric começou a rir.

_ Que foi? – perguntou Hermione.

_ Sua voz deve ter aumentado uns quatro decibéis. – comentou Cedric ainda rindo.

Hermione corou, a mentira fora tão evidente que sua voz saíra extremamente esganiçada, fina. Cedric continuava a rir.

_ Já acabei, Mi, vamos? – interrompeu Harry. Cedric fechou a cara.

_ Vamos! – exclamou Hermione feliz em desviar o olhar.

_ Temos aula! – lembrou-lhe Cedric se colocando entre ela e Harry.

_ Eu te alcanço lá! – respondeu Hermione contornando-o para chegar a Harry. – Biblioteca, às seis horas, certo? – perguntou olhando-o por cima dos ombros enquanto saía.

_ É... – concordou Cedric sério.

_ Te vejo lá! – despediu-se Hermione, batendo a porta atrás de si.

Cedric continuou olhando para a porta por alguns segundos.

_ _Cedrric_? – Fleur o chamou com seu sotaque carregado.

_ Sim? – perguntou Cedric sorrindo educadamente. – Em que posso ajudar?

_ Ah, _semprre tan _galante! – exclamou Fleur com um sorriso perfeito e cativante. – Você _poderria_ me _mostrrar _ _a_ colégio? _Ogwarts ser tan grrande..._

_ Não te mostraram as dependências escolares ainda? – perguntou Cedric surpreso.

_ Bem, _o _maior _parrte_, mas há _lugarres_ que me _perrco_... – Fleur disse fazendo um ligeiro biquinho.

_ Bem, - Cedric observou seu relógio, os ponteiros marcavam 5:45, isso lhe dava quinze minutos de descanso – Tenho aula extra...

Fleur pareceu ficar desapontada.

_ Mas acho que posso te mostrar algumas coisas! – acrescentou Cedric – Ainda tenho um tempo antes da aula.

Fleur Delacour sorri radiante.

Harry e Hermione encontravam-se na sala comunal da grifinória. Hermione separava as coisas que precisaria para aula.

_ Por que Cedric quis entrar em _Runas Antigas_? – perguntava Harry ainda incrédulo.

_ Vai saber! – exclamou Hermione, rindo por dentro – Menino estranho...

_ Com o qual você tem passado um bom tempo ultimamente. – comentou Harry malicioso.

_ Estou ignorando o duplo sentido nessa frase. – avisou Hermione, colocando o material separado em sua mochila.

_ Mas ele é evidente. – contrapôs Harry – Cedric não te largou esses dias... Mi, sejamos sinceros. – pediu Harry.

_ Harry, sabe a Cho Chang? – perguntou Hermione, vendo o amigo enrijecer. – _Evidente_ que sim... Bem, ela e Cedric têm alguma coisa, ou pretendem ter, o que anula seu julgamento.

_ Não acho que... – começou Harry desconfortável com a idéia Cho e Cedric. – Você não vê? No trem, na cerimônia... foi estranho. – insistiu.

_ Quer a verdade Harry? – perguntou Hermione, suspirando – Eu acho melhor que nós dois nos finjamos de cegos, para não vermos o que não existe.

_ Ou o que existe, mas não queremos ver! – insistiu Harry.

_ Como a amizade de três anos que você e Rony estão fingindo que não existe? – perguntou Hermione jogando a mochila nos ombros.

_ Mas você não esquece esse assunto! – reclamou Harry.

_ Nem você! – contrapôs Hermione – Eu sei que... – ela observou a expressão de Harry e desistiu. – Deixa para lá! Tenho que ir e não quero sair com você chateado.

_ Ah, sim! – Harry exclamou rindo de algo interno – Boa aula!

_ Tchau... – despediu-se Hermione confusa com um beijo em sua bochecha.

Já nos corredores Hermione pensava no que disse a Harry. Fingir-se de cega... ela não conseguiria, e não falar mais com Cedric era uma missão condenada ao fracasso. Decidiu, por fim, continuar seu ano letivo da melhor maneira possível, ela sabia que cairia na tentação de falar com ele, brigar com ele, e que não conseguiria ignorá-lo por completo. Simplesmente aceitava, entendia que estava devendo dinheiro a Merlin e que sua vida seria um inferno desde então.

Hermione para em frente à porta da biblioteca e suspira.

_ E que o inferno comece! – murmurou antes de abrir a porta.

Cedric estava sentado em uma mesa, mais ou menos no meio da biblioteca, tinha seus pés em cima dela. Hermione adentrou a sala e srta Prince foi imediatamente ao seu encontro.

_ Estarão livres para ficar até 7:30, voltarei para fechar a biblioteca nessa hora. – avisou srta Prince passando pela porta, sem olhar para trás, entediada.

Hermione foi até a mesa e colocou a mochila nela. Cedric estava sentado desleixado, as pernas ainda sobre a mesa, e as mãos entrelaçadas na frente do seu corpo. Ele se limitou a observar Hermione retirar o material da mochila.

_ Você está atrasada. – disse Cedric por fim.

_ Foram vinte minutos não uma vida, não dramatize. – disse Hermione encarando-o – E tira essa cara! Do que eu preciso? Uma câmera? – perguntou Hermione, rindo.

_ Há! – Cedric debochou sem nenhum humor – Onde você estava?

_ Com Harry... – respondeu Hermione prontamente.

_ Potter? – Cedric a interrompeu.

_ Tem outro? – perguntou Hermione sarcasticamente, de repente ela torceu o nariz.

_ Fazendo o que? – continuou Cedric sentando-se apropriadamente.

_ Adivinhe, Cedric! Deixa sua mente fluir! – exclamou Hermione. O que ela estaria fazendo com Harry de tão especial?

_ Não me peça para imaginar... – disse Cedric se inclinando para frente da mesa, Hermione estava sentada sobre ela ao lado dele, revisando algumas anotações enquanto falava.

_ Não me venha com duplos sentidos sem fundamento, não sou eu que estou cheirando a perfume francês! – Hermione pegou Cedric de surpresa.

_ Que? Eu? Hã? – Cedric levou as vestes ao nariz. Hermione riu.

_ Foi divertido? – perguntou Hermione com uma cara cínica.

_ Eu estava mostrando a escola... – defendeu-se Cedric.

_ Para Fleur Delacour? Que sorte! – mencionou Hermione cruzando as pernas e os braços. – E depois ela teve que agradecer com um _grande _abraço, certo?

_ Não falaremos da simpatia de Fleur, eu tenho uma aula, não? – disse Cedric pendendo a cabeça para direita fitando Hermione de cima a baixo. – Mas se a minha professora continuar a se sentar à mesa assim tão... Sexy! – ele sorriu – Vou ter que fazer uma queixa formal de porque não presto atenção nas aulas...

Hermione sentiu um forte calor lhe subir as bochechas e pulou de cima da mesa, encabulada. Cedric ria de sua reação.

_ Pode parar com as piadas, Cedric. – advertiu-o Hermione.

_ Quem disse que era piada? – perguntou Cedric ainda divertido.

_ Pena e pergaminho na mão, por favor. – disse Hermione ignorando-o. – Tente acompanhar.

Cedric mal teve tempo de pegar sua pena.

_ A escrita rúnica é uma das mais antigas conhecidas; tem mais de doze mil anos. – começou Hermione completamente compenetrada no que dizia. - A sabedoria das runas foi deixada aos Vikings pelo deus nórdico Odin, para que os homens a ela recorressem, para se divinizar e para obter um sábio aconselhamento quando necessário. Odin se submeteu a um supremo ato de auto-sacrifício para obter o conhecimento secreto das runas. Permaneceu suspenso, por nove dias e nove noites, pendurado pela lança, de cabeça para baixo no Yggdrasil, a "árvore do mundo", até se dar conta das pedras rúnicas no chão.

Cedric a observava, boquiaberto, ele sabia que Hermione era inteligente, mas ouvi-la ao vivo, transbordando conhecimento, falando sobre aquela matéria como se fosse algo fascinante... Ia além de qualquer expectativa.

_ Esticando-se com dificuldade conseguiu apanhá-las, sendo então libertado pela magia destas pedras e, por iluminação, aprendeu os conhecimentos e poderes mágicos das runas. Odin transmitiu à humanidade esse conhecimento obtido sobre as palavras mágicas e também de como registrar essas palavras através do alfabeto rúnico. – Hermione parou abruptamente, olhando para o pergaminho em branco à frente de Cedric – Você não está anotando nada?

_ Você... você nem me deu tempo para anotar! – exclamou Cedric ainda confuso.

_ Ugh! – gemeu Hermione em desaprovação – Vamos começar com frases pequenas, O.k?

Cedric pegou a pena e molhou na tinta, agora preparado. Ele estava um pouco chocado, mas Hermione era muito engraçada dando aula.

_ Você ri de tudo, né? – perguntou Hermione ao ver a sorriso no rosto de Cedric.

_ Não tenho sorrido assim há muito tempo... – comentou Cedric. – É uma sensação um tanto quanto boa.

Hermione sentiu um BAQUE em seu peito. Lembrou-se da história de Rudy, de como ele disse que Cedric não sorria mais até alguns anos atrás. Será que fazê-lo sorrir mais do que de costume era ruim? Hermione sentiu uma ponta de culpa por mandá-lo parar de sorrir, mas sabia que não seria a ultima vez.

Cedric pigarreou para chamar a atenção de Hermione para fora de seus desvaneios.

_ Ah, sim! – Hermione voltou ao mundo real sacudindo a cabeça – Tente "A flor é bela" .

_ Que flor? – perguntou Cedric confuso.

_ A frase, para você escrever. Você não está prestando atenção? – perguntou Hermione cruzando os braços ao lado de Cedric, ainda de pé.

_ Já te expliquei essa parte... – comentou Cedric, olhando Hermione de canto de olho.

Hermione deu um tapa em sua nuca.

_ Ai! Violência, agora? – reclamou Cedric.

_ "A flor é bela"! – repetiu Hermione.

_ E quase tão doce quanto minha professora! – completou Cedric rindo.

_ Guarde seus elogios para você mesmo, – respondeu Hermione – agora, comece a trabalhar.

_ Mas eu nem comecei! – protestou Cedric – Ainda tem um monte, olha...

_ Não quero ouvir, escreva! – disse Hermione cansada do deboche dele.

O diálogo que se segue foi tão rápido, que as reações não são possíveis de escrever. O importante é saber que começa por Hermione e depois continua se alternando.

_ Pára!

_ Com o que?

_ Você sabe com o que!

_ Só quero te fazer elogios!

_ Só quer se fazer de engraçadinho!

_ Me acha engraçadinho?

_ Ugh!

_ Bom argumento!

_ Quer outro? Comece a escrever se não quer repetir em Runas Antigas! – finalizou Hermione.

Cedric reprimiu o riso e baixou seus olhos para o pergaminho. Hermione suspirou, e voltou a sentar em cima da mesa, pegou um livro e começou a analisá-lo. Ela espiava o "progresso" nulo de Cedric de vez em quando.

Cedric tentava ao máximo se concentrar, mas quanto mais tentava, mais a frase parecia não ter sentido. Hermione estar sentada em cima da mesa ao seu lado, não ajudava em nada. Ele sentiu sua garganta ficar seca, e sua respiração ofegante, suas pernas tremiam como quando ele ficava nervoso. Cedric tentava ao máximo não olhar para o lado, pois não sabia o que seria capaz de fazer, também não sabia o que estava acontecendo com ele.

_ Você está bem? – perguntou Hermione mais uma vez.

_ Uhum... – murmurou Cedric.

_ Acabou? Posso ver? – perguntou Hermione pegando o pergaminho.

_ Não, espere... – tentou protestar Cedric.

_ "A flor da capela"? – perguntou Hermione franzindo o cenho. – Meia hora e você me escreve "A flor da capela"?

_ Pelo menos rima... – disse Cedric encolhendo os ombros.

_ O.k... – Hermione suspirou e desceu da mesa, colocou o pergaminho na frente de Cedric e perguntou inclinada atrás dele com o rosto perto de seu pescoço, mas estava olhando para frente. – No que você tem dificuldade, exatamente?

Hermione sentiu Cedric enrijecer na cadeira.

_ Calma, Runas Antigas não é assim tão fácil... – Hermione tentou consolá-lo.

Ele se permitiu sorrir, ela realmente achava que suas reações tinham a ver com a matéria? Hermione parecia cega às vezes...

_ É um pouco de dificuldade na hora de traduzir, há muitas palavras com múltiplos significados... – Cedric falou finalmente.

_ Isso se elimina com a prática... – explicou Hermione.

_ Que perfume é esse? – interrompeu-a Cedric, virando seu rosto para sentir o cheiro no pescoço de Hermione.

_ Você tem que fazer isso?! – perguntou Hermione frustrada, afastando-se rapidamente.

_ O quê? – perguntou Cedric ainda embriagado pelo cheiro do perfume.

_ Só termine a frase! – exclamou Hermione – Eu vou procurar um livro e voltarei daqui a dez minutos, para não te "atrapalhar".

_ Mas vai ser o final da aula... – comentou Cedric franzindo o cenho.

_ Eu sei ver as horas! – respondeu Hermione malcriadamente antes de ir.

Cedric riu audivelmente, depois ouviu Hermione berrar.

_ Pára de rir!

Quando Hermione retornou, Cedric estava terminando de escrever com uma cara satisfeita.

_ Terminei! – anunciou ele animadamente.

_ É legal saber das coisas não? – perguntou Hermione debochadamente.

_ Você é muito má às vezes... – comentou Cedric, mas não estava sério.

_ Pode deixar aí e ir jantar! – respondeu Hermione.

_ Eu posso ficar... – sugeriu Cedric.

_ Não é necessário, pode ir. – insistiu Hermione.

_ E se eu quiser ficar? – desafiou Cedric.

_ Não queira... – advertiu Hermione.

_ Eu deveria ter medo? – perguntou Cedric cético.

_ Provavelmente. – respondeu Hermione - Ou você já se esqueceu do soco que me viu dar em Malfoy, quando invadiu minha mente?

_ Invadiu? Assim eu pareço um vilão! – reclamou Cedric – E eu estou ciente do seu futuro como boxeadora. – completou.

_ Você _é _o vilão! – respondeu Hermione – E é bom que esteja ciente! – completou.

_ Má! – relembrou-lhe Cedric.

_ Chato! – rebateu Hermione.

_ Garota irritante! – respondeu Cedric.

_ Garoto que lê minha mente, traindo minha confiança e que depois age como se nada tivesse acontecido! – contrapôs Hermione.

_ Sempre tão gentil... – ironizou Cedric.

_ Não me importa o que você pensa! – exclamou Hermione.

_ "Não me importa o que você pensa!" – Cedric imitou-a debochadamente.

_ Você me imitou? – perguntou Hermione ficando cara a cara com ele – Ah, você não fez isso! Não pode ter sido tão ridículo! Saí daqui!

_ E se eu não quiser? – desafiou Cedric.

_ Saia. – advertiu Hermione encarando-o.

_ Você também é bem hostil, devo acrescentar. – comentou Cedric – Hey! – protestou.

Hermione o estava empurrando porta afora.

_ Quem ama judia da pessoa que quer! – exclamou Cedric rindo já do lado de fora.

_ E quem quer tirar um ser indesejável do seu campo de visão, bate a porta na cara dele! – respondeu Hermione.

_ Eu adoro quando você admite seu amor desse jeito! – gritou Cedric antes que Hermione batesse a porta na sua cara.

Do lado de fora da biblioteca Cedric ainda ria.

_ Ah, sr Diggory! – exclamou a srta Prince ao encontrá-lo – Já posso fechar a biblioteca, presumo.

_ Não, Hermione ainda está lá. – avisou Cedric.

_ Ah, sim. – disse srta Prince colocando a mão na maçaneta.

_ Boa noite, senhorita! – despediu-se Cedric educado como sempre, mas parecia mais feliz.

Hermione poderia jurar ter ouvido um suspiro atrás da porta, logo depois srta Prince adentrou a biblioteca.

_ Hora de fechar, senhorita! – anunciou srta Prince um tanto quanto aérea.

_ Claro. – disse Hermione pegando suas coisas.

Ao passar pela bibliotecária Hermione não pôde deixar de notar sua expressão abobada. O que teria acontecido?

Já no corredor, Hermione pegou o pergaminho de Cedric para corrigi-lo, enquanto andava. Ao olhar o que estava escrito, parou abruptamente. Não era o que ela havia pedido, mas estava ali, escrito em uma caligrafia perfeita.

"Espero que você não se importe, espero que não se incomode, que eu me expresse em palavras: Como a vida é maravilhosa, agora que você está no mundo."

Hermione sentiu sua garganta seca, e mal conseguia respirar. Ele deve ter se matado para escrever aquela frase, uma das coisas mais lindas que ela já lera na vida. Seu coração palpitava e uma felicidade transbordava em seu ser, aquela frase a fez sorrir. No canto, rabiscada, havia outra frase escrita, Hermione voltou sua atenção para ela.

"A flor é bela."


	9. Por uma noite

Capítulo 8

Por uma noite.

* Nota das autoras: A música presente neste capitulo foi um pouco alterada ao

invés de "Drew" foi posto "He" para assim ter sentido com a história. Quem quiser ouvir a música aqui está .com/watch?v=R7DRtl6CTqc. Com a música é muito mais emocionante!

Hermione encontrava-se na barulhenta mesa de jantar da grifinória, mas sua mente ainda estava nas palavras, na caligrafia perfeita que recitou a coisa mais linda que ela já lera. Era óbvio que Hermione dava aquelas palavras muito mais importância do que elas tinham, não que não fossem bonitas! Eram lindas... mas Hermione entrava em estado beta toda a vez que as lembrava.

_ Então disseram que a primeira tarefa seria sexta-feira... – continuava Harry, mas Hermione não ouvia. – E que seria algo sobre a coragem...

De repente Hermione voltou ao presente, sentindo um BAQUE no seu estômago.

_ Sexta? Essa sexta? – perguntou Hermione tensa.

_ Uhum. – confirmou Harry.

_ Tão rápido? – Hermione parecia desolada.

_ O quanto mais eles poderiam adiar? – perguntou Harry levantando os ombros.

_ Algum tempo... – murmurou Hermione, ela mal havia se acostumado com a idéia de Harry e Cedric no Torneio, mas ainda assim a primeira tarefa estava, agora, bem na sua frente.

Depois disso a conversa entre Harry e Hermione até o fim do jantar foi bem monótona. Eles haviam se levantado para rumar para grifinória, quando...

_ Oi, linda! – exclamou Jack Dawson.

_ Te vejo depois, Mi? – concluiu Harry.

Hermione acenou com a cabeça afirmativamente.

_ Oi, Jack! – saudou Hermione colocando um espaço seguro entre o seu pescoço e os lábios de Jack. Percebeu a presença de uma outra menina e saudou-a educadamente. – Olá!

A menina deu um sorriso bem forçado. Ela também pertencia a sonserina, tinha cabelos longos e loiros em um liso ou ondulado, era difícil dizer, perfeito. Seus olhos eram azuis e ela tinha o porte de uma modelo. Claro que o ar superior vem de brinde numa sonserina.

O clima ficou um pouco pesado, Hermione começou a se sentir um pouco desconfortável perto da menina, era como se a sonserina não gostasse dela, por alguma razão.

_ Ah! Que grosseria! – exclamou Jack – Isa, essa é a Mi, lembra? Eu te falei sobre ela!

_ Sim, eu me lembro. – respondeu a menina loira com o maxilar contraído – Isabella Anne Nalick. – disse Isabella esticando sua mão de mal grado.

_ Hermione Granger. – Ao aceitar o aperto de mão, Hermione sentiu sua mão ser esmagada pela de Isabella.

_ Então, Mi, com tempo livre? – perguntou Jack.

_ Eu... – Hermione estava com um pouco de medo de responder. Isabella parecia querer explodir sua cabeça com os olhos.

_ Mi! – chamou Chris atrás de Jack – Com licença? – pediu ao abrir caminho entre Jack e Isabella.

_ Oi Chris! – saudou-o Hermione um pouco aliviada.

Chris estava acompanhado por uma menina da Lufa-lufa. Hermione lembrava de tê-la visto no jantar que teve com os amigos de Cedric. Ela era um dos rostos bonitos naquela noite, com seu cabelo castanho de tamanho mediano e seus olhos verdes ela sorria animadamente. Será que para ser amigo de Cedric você precisa ser bonito?

_ Está na hora! – avisou Chris.

_ Ah, certo! – exclamou Hermione feliz por fugir de Jack, seja lá para onde for. – Desculpe, Jack! Eu tinha combinado com o Chris e a...

Hermione se lembrou que não sabia o nome da acompanhante de Chris.

_ Katherine, Katherine Bellamont. – respondeu a menina rapidamente sorrindo. – Mas é que a i_Mi/i_ sempre me chama de i_Kate/i_, né i_Mi/i_? – perguntou olhando significativamente para Hermione.

_ Claro! – exclamou Hermione rindo. – Eu acabo sempre esquecendo por causa disso. É Kate, Kate, Kate... o tempo todo! – Hermione estava exagerando. Kate bate com a mão na cabeça.

_ Gente! Qual foi a de vocês ficarem lerdando? – perguntou uma menina colocando os braços em volta dos ombros de Kate e Chris. Ela era alta e linda. Tinha um jeito rebelde com os cabelos vermelhos e pela clara. Os olhos eram castanhos claros, muito bonitos, estavam marcados por uma sombra escura. Estava sorrindo descontraidamente.

_ Eu vou indo, linda. – disse Jack dando um beijo nas costas da mão de Hermione. Hermione viu Isabella dar uma careta. Ela não se despediu de Hermione.

_ Quem era o "não vou me despedir dos outros nem por educação"? – reclamou a menina de cabelos vermelhos.

_ Ele era o Jack... um amigo meu. – respondeu Hermione meio risonha.

_ Ah! E você é a Mi, né? – perguntou a menina andando para dar dois beijinhos em Hermione.

_ Ah... – Hermione ficou confusa. – Nos conhecemos?

_ Não...! – respondeu a menina rindo. – É que eu já ouvi falar de você!

Hermione balançou a cabeça entendendo. O Chris devia ter falado dela, ou Rudy.

_ O Ced vive falando de você! – disse a menina animadamente.

Hermione parou de respirar. O Cedric havia falado dela?

_ O Cedric? – perguntou sem acreditar.

_ É! – disse a menina rindo da expressão de Hermione. – É sempre... A Mi é tão inteligente... A Mi é tão teimosa... A Mi é...

_ Acho que ela já entendeu! – disse Rudy cortando a menina, aparecendo do nada. Estava acompanhado de Moon.

_ Pera aí que eu quero saber dessa história! – disse Moon rindo.

_ Não, não quer não! – disse Rudy arregalando os olhos para Moon.

_ Tá vendo, Mi? Me namora há um dia e já quer controlar minha vida... – comentou Moon sorrindo maliciosamente.

_ O quê?! – perguntou Hermione surpresa.

_ O quê?! – perguntaram Chris e Kate juntos.

_ O quê?! – perguntou Rudy se afastando e olhando-a incrédulo.

Moon ri alto.

_ Ele me beija e acha que pode me dizer o que fazer, agora EU não posso nem dizer que somos namorados... – comentou Moon ainda rindo. – Você entende esse garoto?

Todos olhos de Rudy para Moon e de volta sem saber o que dizer.

_ Ah! Que comédia essa Moon! – disse a menina de cabelos vermelhos. – Então Mi... – disse mudando de assunto. – Meu nome é Rosalie, Rosalie Van Hanford, mas pode me chamar de Rose.

_ Prazer... – disse Hermione ainda focada no que Moon dissera. Era óbvio que ela e Rudy tinham visto algo mais um no outro mas.... Beijaram-se! Hermione sentia como se tivesse perdido muita coisa, TUDO melhor dizendo.

_ Bom, - começou Chris tentando voltar ao assunto inicial – Nós vamos a Hogsmead e queremos saber se você quer ir junto, Mi!

_ Hogsmead? – perguntou Hermione atordoada – Mas, hoje é quarta.

_ E? – perguntou Chris sem entender.

_ Os passeios para Hogsmead não são aos sábados? – perguntou Hermione.

_ Ah! Tão inocente, Mi! – exclamou Chris rindo – Nós não vamos _pedir permissão_, aliás, você já viu alguém indo para Hogsmead no meio da noite?

_ Vocês vão i_ilegalmente_? /i – perguntou Hermione franzindo o cenho.

_ Ilegalmente é uma palavra muito forte! – exclamou Katie – Não é como se fossemos criminosos... Nós só vamos sair sem avisar!

_ Sair escondido? – perguntou Hermione – Não obrigada!

_ Ah, Mi! Qual foi? – perguntou Rosalie – Não seja chata!

_ Eu... – tentou começar Hermione.

_ Querem saber? – interrompeu-a Rose – Ela vai! Meninos, podem ir se trocar e esperam agente aqui, O.k?

Chris e Rudy obedeceram, sendo que Rudy se afastou com um olhar ainda estupefato. Hermione realmente estranhava que ele não tivesse falado nada durante toda a conversa. Quando estavam sozinhas Hermione se pronunciou.

_ Mas eu não quero ir... – tentou começar, mas outra vez foi interrompida por Rose.

_ Moon você é retardada?! – perguntou Rose nervosa.

_ Já vai começar com a bronca? – perguntou Moon lamentando-se.

_ Você merece dessa vez... – disse Kate.

_ O quê? – perguntou Hermione confusa.

_ Ah é! – exclamou Rose – Você não sabe da história! Bem, eu me encontrei com a Moon hoje de manhã e falei para ela que Rudy iria pedi-la em namoro... – Rosalie olha para Moon apertando os olhos. – Mas a "srta Ansiedade" aqui não conseguiu esperar até _ele_ pedir!

Moon encolheu os ombros.

_ Foi mais forte do que eu! – exclamou fazendo biquinho.

_ É, mas você pode ter estragado tudo... – disse Kate balançando a cabeça.

_ Espera! – exclamou Hermione – Rudy ia pedir Moon em namoro? Mas... eles só se conhecem há dois dias ou um... Eu... – dizia Hermione confusa – Perdi muito, certo?

_ Ah! – exclamou Moon com um grande sorriso – Lembra do dia em que você brigou com Cedric e Rudy veio falar comigo?

_ Lembro. – respondeu Hermione com um tom meio zangado ao se lembrar da cena.

_ Então... – Moon sorriu ainda mais – Foi quando ele me disse que tinha me achado muito divertida, engraçada, linda e... que ele não tinha conseguido parar de pensar em mim! – exclamou Moon derretendo-se.

_ Merlin! – exclamou Hermione surpresa, mas realmente feliz – Moon, acho que você está apaixonada!

Moon soria abobadamente e estava ridiculamente aérea.

_ Você acha? – perguntou Kate estalando os dedos na frente de Moon para tentar acordá-la.

_ E ele também está bobo por ela... Mas do que ele já é! – comentou Rosalie.

_ Mas... Rose, como você sabia que Rudy pretendia pedir a Moon em namoro? – perguntou Hermione. A dúvida e a curiosidade estavam evidententes em sua voz. – Não achei que meninos comentassem esse tipo de assunto com meninas... muito menos se elas forem amigas desse "tipo de assunto".

_ Ah! – Rosalie exclamou rindo – Essa parte é um pouco mais difícil de acreditar...

_ Difícil de acreditar? – perguntou Hermione confusa.

­_ É... – afirmou Rosalie pensando no que dizer – Ah, não importa! – exclamou desistindo – O negócio é o seguinte, digamos que eu possa... ver o futuro.

Hermione olhou-a com uma visível descrença, mas Rose já esperava por isso.

_ Ah, claro! Que nem a Trelawney, certo? – perguntou Hermione com uma cara cínica.

Rosalie continuou pacientemente.

_ Na verdade, sim. Também não é algo que eu possa controlar, mas acontece com mais freqüencia do que o normal. – explicou Rose tranqüilamente.

Hermione a encarou estática.

_ Você i_realmente/i_ pode ver o futuro? – perguntou Hermione chocada.

_ Não... só estávamos zoando com a sua cara! – exclamou Moon, muito menos paciente que Rose.

_ Calma, Moon! – disse Rose rindo – Sim, Mi, eu vejo o futuro, mas como já disse não controlo quando ou como...

_ Fascinante! – exclamou Hermione – Então foi assim que você sabia quem eu era?

Rosalie olhou-a confusa.

_ Não... – respondeu Rosalie – Mi, eu já te falei! O Ced vive falando em você! Sabe, quando o Rudy enche o saco de ouvir, ele fala para mim!

Hermione sentiu seu rosto corar e ela sorriu involuntáriamente.

_ Nossa! Depois a Moon que é a apaixonada! – exclamou Kate, rindo da cara de Hermione.

_ Hã? – Hermione tentou fazer-se de desentendida.

_ Ah, nem vem, Mi! – exclamou Moon rindo com as outras – Nem vem dizer que você não tem uma queda pelo Cedric!

_ O.k... Talvez eu tenha uma _queda_. – admitiu Hermione, editando a resposta em sua cabeça que era algo como "Sim, eu estou completa e irrevogavelmente apaixonada por aquele lufa-lufa desgraçado!".

_ Aaaaah! – exclamou Moon – Imagina que perfeito! Nós saindo em casais: Eu e Rudy, você e Cedric!

Hermione arregalou os olhos, assustada.

_ E Kate e Chris! – exclamou Rose.

_ Ah, não comecem! Vocês sabem que ele é só meu amigo! Sabem que eu não gosto dele... – pediu Kate balançando a cabeça.

_ Ah, sim! – lembrou-se Rose – Você ainda tem uma obcessão pelo K...

_ Rose! – advertiu Kate.

_ Esperem! – gritou Hermione ainda perdida na frase de Moon, todas voltaram a cabeça para ela – Vocês estão delirando? Em que mundo Cedric Diggory iria querer ficar comigo?! – perguntou Hermione levantando uma sobrancelha.

_ No mundo bruxo? – perguntou Moon rindo.

Hermione estreitou os olhos.

_ Ah, Mi! Não é como se não fosse óbvio o jeito como ele te olha às vezes... – Moon gesticulava enquanto falava.

_ Gente... Sabem a Chang? _Ela_ é por quem o Cedric tem uma queda. – disse Hermione desviando os olhos. De acordo com o Cedric "feliz" isso não era verdade.

Rose fez uma careta.

_ Ugh! Essa garota é... – começou Rosalie.

_ Ah! – gritou Kate, interrompendo-a.

Todas a olharam assutadas.

_ O que foi, mulher? – perguntou Moon bem estilo Rudy.

_ Temos que nos arrumar, lembram? – perguntou Kate, apontando para o relógio – Agora só temos meia hora!

_ Vocês levam mais de meia hora para se arrumar? – perguntou Hermione confusa.

Todas encararam Hermione como se ela tivesse problemas por perguntar aquilo

_ A gente dá um jeito em você no meu quarto... – comentou Rose dando tapinhas nas costas de Hermione.

_ Dar um jeito em mim? – perguntou Hermione colocando as mãos na cintura. – Espera aí! Eu não vou!

_ Isso agente também dá um jeito no quarto da Rose! – disse Moon olhando significativamente para as outras.

Elas começaram a empurrar Hermione escada abaixo para a casa da Lufa-lufa a qual, agora, tanto Hermione quanto Moon já conheciam. Hermione por um deslize do Cedric "feliz" e Moon por um deslize de Rudy na vontade de beijá-la. Engraçado como somente Hermione parecia ser pega mostrando sua casa. Mundo injusto? Não, destino.

_ Rosalie desgraçada! – exclamava Rudy na sala comunal da Lufa-lufa.

_ Rudy, acalme-se. – Cedric tentanva controlá-lo – Provavelmente Rose não pensou...

_ Isso é meio óbvio! – interrompeu Rudy.

_ Esqueçam o "deslize da Rose"! – interpôs Chris – Vamos ao que enteressa... RUDY STEINER ESTÁ NAMORANDO!!!

_ É i_muito/i_ difícil de acreditar... – concordou Cedric.

_ i_Não estou!/i_ – _corrigiu-os Rudy_ – Não depois que a Rose contou tudo...

_ Como assim? – perguntou Cedric – Você não vai mais pedir a Moon em namoro?

_ Ah, eu vou resolver isso... do jeito Rudy ... – disse Rudy rindo maliciosamente.

_ Medo! – manifestou Chris – O que você pretende fazer?

_ Bem... – começou Rudy.

As meninas estavam paradas na frente da entredada secreta da lufa-lufa, abaixo das escadas de mármore, numa breve passagem pelas masmorras.

_ Hermione, pare de reclamar! – pediu Rosalie.

_ Mas eu não quero sair em um passeio clandestino! – continuava a protestar Hermione.

_ Você vai me deixar ir sozinha? – perguntou Moon fazendo biquinho.

_ Não discordo que Moon precise de supervisão... – comentou Kate, balançando a cabeça afirmativamente.

_ Eu já sou bem grandinha! – protestou Moon.

_ E bem maluquinha! – completou Kate, fazendo Hermione e Rosalie rirem.

_ Esse não é o caso, de qualquer forma! – respondeu Moon – Mas eu não posso ir sozinha...

Kate e Rose abafaram um ataque de risos.

_ Rosalie! Katherine! – repreendeu-as Moon – vão me deixar continuar ou não querem que a Mi vá conosco?

Kate e Rose silenciaram-se.

_ Mi, - agora Moon olhava Hermione suplicante – não me deixe sozinha depois do que eu fiz... Eu preciso de apoio essa noite, porque terei que amaciar o ego do Steiner ao máximo e se não der certo... Bem, eu preciso de um ombro para chorar. – finalizou Moon com um olhar triste.

Depois disso Hermione viu que não tinha escolha e, muito relutante, balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

_ Está bem, Moon... – rendeu-se Hermione.

_ Promete? Não vai desistir na última hora? – perguntou Moon ainda fazendo biquinho.

_ Como eu faria isso? – perguntou Hermione – Eu não tenho saída! Não depois do que você me disse.

_ Promete? – insistiu Moon, levantando o dedo mindinho.

_ Prometo... – respondeu Hermione, encarando a mão estendida de Moon com interrogação.

_ Ótimo! – respondeu Moon, animadamente, sem um pingo da desesperança anterior. Não precisava, afinal, agora já havia conseguido o que queria. – Pink Promesse! – anunciou cruzando seu mindinho com o de Hermione.

_ Pink o que? – perguntou Hermione confusa.

_ Prometeu pelo cabelo da Moon! – exclamou Rose, enquanto Kate batia a varinha nove vezes nos tijolos amarelos a sua frente.

Na mesma hora a parede se abriu dando passagem para uma escadaria de madeira-clara em caracol, esta as encaminhou para a tapeçaria do cavaleiro Sr Coddagan, uma vez dita a senha estavam dentro da sala comunal da Lufa-lufa.

A sala comunal da Lufa-lufa era bastante distinta de todas as outras, pois ao invés de pedra, a sala é toda de madeira-clara. As paredes forradas de madeira clara seguram algumas pedras à mostra, muitas janelas iluminam muito bem a sala aconchegante e sempre limpa. O teto bem baixo também de madeira, tem pequenos lustres com velas penduradas. O chão é tão encerado que mais parece um espelho, todo de madeira clara, e cheio de tapetes, felpudos pretos e amarelos. No centro há uma lareira grande num formato circular, com três buracos para a saída do calor do fogo, em volta da lareira, muitos pufes enormes e peludos amarelos e pretos, e centenas de almofadas pequenas jogadas pelo chão próximo a lareira.

No canto direito da entrada, uma grande estatua de madeira clara de um texugo. No canto esquerdo, um grande piano de cauda de madeira clara, rodeado por mais alguns pufes e uns quadros de animais gordinhos e peludos, e alguns bruxos de aparência amigável a maioria rechonchudos de bochechas rosadas e sardentas. No mais à frente, uma porta que leva a uma sala de estudos, no outro canto da sala comunal, um buraco grande do tamanho de uma pessoa, na parede, dá acesso a um comprido corredor listrado de amarelo e preto em diversas direções, chegando a um longo corredor com 14 portas, sete de cada lado, sendo o lado direito dormitórios das meninas, e do lado esquerdo dos meninos. Cada uma das portas indica o dormitório de um ano, e no fim do corredor, uma escadaria leva de volta à sala comunal. Entre o buraco do escorregador, e o alçapão das escadarias dos quartos inferiores, uma porta de madeira clara dá acesso à sala do diretor da casa e seus aposentos.

Chris estava sentado em uma das almofadas que estavam espalhadas perto da lareira, Rudy estava em pé, e parecia discutir algo com os amigos, por fim, sentado desleixado em um pufe preto estava Cedric, rindo de algo desconhecido por Hermione. Ao entrar na sala, Hermione encontrou o sorriso dele, e seu coração disparou, ela levou a mão ao peito, tentando controlá-lo. Era tão constrangedor ser assim, tão evidente... Principalmente para Hermione que nunca fora fácil de se ver.

_ Mas vocês nem foram se arrumar?! – exclamou Chris ao ver as meninas adentrando a sala. – Vocês querem sair a que horas? Amanhã?

_ Reclama com a minha mão, Chris! – exclamou Rose, virando o rosto e mostrando sua mão.

_ Pelo menos ela me ouve mais do que você... – comentou Chris um pouco emburrado.

_ Viu como eu sou legal? – perguntou Rose, gesticulando com a sua mão fingindo que era ela a falar.

_ Não vamos demorar. – interveio Moon.

Apesar de Rudy estar olhando Moon ele estava estranho, indiferente.

As meninas dirigiam-se ao dormitório feminino. Moon estava visivelmente chocada.

_ Vão subindo... – pronunciou Hermione pela primeira vez – Vocês têm que se arrumar primeiro mesmo...

Rosalie, Kate e Moon não se opuseram, provavelmente estavam loucas para falar sobre a indiferença repentina de Rudy.

_ Rudy Steiner, o que foi aquilo? – perguntou Hermione com as mãos na cintura, assim que estava a sós com os meninos.

Os três estavam encarando Hermione, Chris e Cedric divertidos, já Rudy mantinha sua expressão séria. Hermione vacilou um pouco com a expressão decidida de Rudy, ele estava com uma camisa branca de manga, dobrada até os cotovelos, calça jeans, e seu cabelo castanho-claro em seus olhos, como sempre.

Chris estava com uma blusa vermelha, jaqueta e calça jeans escuras, seus cabelos negros penteados para o lado, seu rosto estava reprimindo um riso. Cedric estava com um suéter cinza e uma calça jeans, parecia ter bagunçado o cabelo ao invés de penteá-lo e mesmo assim estava incrivelmente lindo! Ele também tinha seu rosto risonho.

Apesar de Rudy e Chris estarem de "tirar o fôlego", Hermione não conseguia vê-los do mesmo jeito que via Cedric. Ela se frustrava com isso, aquele garoto mesquinho havia tomado conta até de seus olhos! Hermione tentou ao máximo ver Rudy ou Chris com alguma cobiça, mas percebeu que passara a enxergar, não com os olhos, mas com seu coração.

_ Isso o que? – perguntou Rudy, por fim, olhando para si e ao seu redor – Estou feio? A roupa é ruim? – perguntou cinicamente.

_ Você é lindo! – respondeu Hermione impacientemente – Estou me referindo a sua indiferença com a Moon!

_ Ouviu, Ced? – perguntou Rudy, ignorando Hermione – Ela me acha _lindo_ e você é _mesquinho_!

_ Rudy, você me ouviu?! – perguntou Hermione frustrada por ser ignorada.

_ Todos ouvimos... – comentou Cedric rindo, Chris gargalhava – Por que _o Rudy_ é chamado de lindo?

_ O quê? – perguntou Hermione olhando-o, confusa.

_ Por que só o Rudy pode ser lindo? – perguntou Cedric, encarando-a cruzando os braços, ainda sentado no pufe. – É meio injusto, não?

_ Você quer que eu te chame de lindo? – perguntou Hermione incrédula.

_ Seria bom... – disse Cedric encolhendo os ombros cinicamente.

_ Você já não tem gente o suficiente que faz isso por você? – perguntou Hermione ironicamente.

_ _Você_ dizer vai fazer o Ced ganhar o dia! – exclamou Chris rindo.

_ Ele iria ter um ataque do coração! – completou Rudy.

Hermione observou Cedric baixar os olhos, corando e, apesar de não querer, sentiu um ímpeto gigante de defendê-lo.

_ Parem de rir! – disse Hermione – É óbvio que Cedric não se sente assim!

Cedric primeiro havia sorrido estonteante e logo depois sua expressão ficou confusa.

_ Por que é óbvio? – perguntou Cedric encarando Hermione.

Rudy e Chris observavam atentamente.

_ Você entendeu... – disse Hermione – Me coloque do lado de Fleur Delacour e veja o contraste.

Cedric levantou-se ficando cara a cara com Hermione. Estava sério e o coração _de iHermione/i_ teve um ataque com a proximidade.

_ Por que você faz isso? – perguntou Cedric seriamente.

_ Eu? O quê? – perguntou Hermione, nervosamente.

_ Não se faça de desentendida! – disse Cedric com um sorriso torto, perfeito. – Você é linda e inteligente, sabe disso!

_ Sei? – perguntou Hermione surpresa. Ela não acreditava na cena em si, e nem no ritmo de seus batimentos cardíacos.

_ Agora você quer elogios, não é? – perguntou Cedric, lembrando-se da aula de Runas Antigas que teve com Hermione.

_ Agora? Teve um antes? – interrompeu Rudy como se aquilo fosse uma novela.

Cedric olhou feio para ele.

_ Quê? Eu quero saber a história completa! – protestou Rudy. Chris acenava a cabeça concordando.

_ Ah... Entendi! – disse Hermione, caminhando para o dormitório feminino – Isso foi _tudo_ para me tirar a atenção do assunto principal! Mas Rudy... – ela virou-se para os meninos outra vez – Você não vai fugir da Moon!

_ Eu sei! – respondeu Rudy.

Hermione se foi.

_ Ela não acreditou em mim... – disse Cedric incrédulo.

Rudy e Chris caíram na gargalhada.

Quando Hermione finalmente adentrou o dormitório feminino as garotas já estavam quase prontas. O dormitório feminino é um aposento muito bem iluminado, aconchegante e limpo, com chão, paredes e teto baixo de madeira clara como o restante dos domínios da Lufa-Lufa. Camas de madeira-clara grandes e altas com colchões muito macios e sem cortinado. Travesseiros de fronhas amarelas estampadas com texugos pretos, cobertores de pelos pretos e lençóis amarelos, muito quentes. Criados mudos de madeira clara com abajures de vela que transmitem uma luz amarelada.

Na parede oposta à porta de entrada, uma lareira de madeira em formato circular encostada na parede. Ao lado esquerdo da lareira, um grande armário com espelhos cheios de adesivos de bichinhos nas portas. Do outro lado, um grande quadro de avisos cheios de fotos de garotos e bruxos famosos, entre eles Victor Krum. No canto direito à porta de entrada, mais um buraco com um escorregador que chega ao banheiro abaixo do quarto. Do outro lado da porta, um alçapão por onde uma escada circular trás de volta a pessoa que estiver no

banheiro.

Moon estava colocando um colar de flores em seu pescoço, estava com uma blusa azul de manga colada, a blusa tinha alguns detalhes na parte de cima como babados, também usava uma mini-saia branca. Kate estava com um vestido solto e branco, enquanto Rosalie estava com uma blusa tomara-que-caia cinza e uma calça preta. Hermione ficou pasma, todas estavam incrivelmente bonitas.

_ Você está atrasada! – acusou Kate.

_ Eu... – tentou começar Hermione.

_ Não fale! – interrompeu Moon.

_ Só fique quieta. – completou Rosalie.

As três avançaram em Hermione com escovas, roupas e sapatos. Kate havia ficado com os sapatos, escolhera sandálias prateadas de salto com tirinhas que iam até um pouco abaixo da metade da panturrilha de Hermione. Moon ficara com a roupa, decidiu-se por um vestido bege de alças, ele era colado desde a parte de cima até a cintura, mas terminava em uma saia solta e leve que ia até metade das coxas de Hermione. Desse detalhe ela não gostou muito. Apesar de Hermione estar relutante em deixar Rose, que tinha cabelos cor de fogo, cuidar de seus cachos rebeldes ela se entregou nas mãos do destino. Rose prendeu o cabelo de Hermione em um rabo de cavalo, que prendia o volume extra do cabelo dela e colocou-lhe brincos de argola. Hermione nunca usaria nada daquilo, raramente usava vestido, só em ocasiões extremas, como um casamento ou batizado de seu primo em 2º grau. E sandálias com salto? Hermione já não era desastrada o bastante?

_ Não! – protestava Hermione decidida.

_ Mas, Hermione, você tem uma pele tão bonita... – argumentava Moon.

_ Por que eu não entupo meus poros com isso aí! – disse Hermione, apontando para o estojo de maquiagem em cima da cama.

_ Pare de ser exagerada! – contrapôs Kate – Você não quer ficar poderosa?!

_ Não... – respondeu Hermione, encolhendo os ombros.

_ Bom, já é um começo ela ter aceitado o vestido e tudo mais... – comentou Rose levantando-se para pegar a bolsa.

_ A gente ainda te convence! – "ameaçou" Moon.

_ Por agora, estamos atrasadas. – anunciou Kate – Vamos antes que o Chris arranque os cabelos...

_ Claro, o Chris! – comentou Moon rindo – i_Não podemos deixá-lo nervoso!_ _/i_

_ Nem comecem! – advertiu Kate.

Rudy, Chris e Cedric esperavam impacientemente, a única coisa que faziam era reclamar.

_ Elas mandaram i_fazer/i_ as roupas? Já faz uma hora! – disse Rudy.

_ Eu já desisti de esperar! – anunciou Chris.

_ Nem vem! Você que vai pagar! – exclamou Rudy.

_ Eu? Por quê? – protestou Chris.

_ Você é o mais rico dos três! – respondeu Rudy – Certo, Ced?

_ Cedric é justo! Diferente de você! Não é? – perguntou Chris virando-se para Cedric.

_ Você acha a sua conta bancária justa? – debochou Rudy – Você ouviu Ced? Hey, Ced!

Cedric estava observando o fogo, não ouvia uma palavra. Rudy o trouxe de volta ao presente estalando os dedos na frente de seu rosto, enquanto Chris gritava.

_ Eu? O quê? – Cedric disse confuso.

_ Pega a carteira do Chris, que está ao seu lado! – mentiu Rudy.

_ Não! Não era isso! Cedric, devolve! – pediu Chris.

Era uma questão de segundos para Cedric e Rudy estarem brincando de bobinho com a carteira de Chris.

_ Gente, devolve! – pedia Chris enquanto corria de um lado para outro atrás de sua carteira.

De repente, as gargalhadas cessaram, o único que ainda ria era Cedric, que estava de costas para as escadas do dormitório feminino. Rudy e Chris tinham desistido de "brincar" e estavam indo à direção atrás de Cedric.

_ O quê? – perguntou Cedric observando os amigos.

_ Eu disse que ela tinha pernas lindas! – sussurrou Rudy, rindo quando estavam ao lado de Cedric, para logo depois passar por ele.

Cedric franziu o cenho e olhou para trás, ao fazê-lo, viu algo que o fez perder o equilíbrio, então ele tropeçou. Ao olhar para cima viu a causa de sua perda de equilíbrio, viu um anjo que o ajudava a levantar. Hermione estava na sua frente, olhando-o com uma cara preocupada, mas Cedric ainda sentia sua mente muito enevoada para respondeu àquela expressão.

_ O chão está escorregadio, Ced? – perguntou Rosalie, rindo.

_ Não... – respondeu Cedric em um meio-sorriso abobado, ele parecia querer dizer mais, só não conseguia.

_ Deixa para babar depois, Ced! – exclamou Rudy – Agora temos que ir.

Embora Rudy levasse Moon pelo braço, como um perfeito cavalheiro, ele ainda estava frio, Moon percebeu isso. Chris levava sua melhor amiga Kate e Rose e Hermione estavam sozinhas.

_ Senhoritas? – Cedric ofereceu-se para levá-las, com um sorriso encantador e um perfeito cavalheirismo.

Se comparados, os pensamentos de Rose e de Hermione possuíam diferenças gritantes.

"Que lindo! Ele _é_ um perfeito cavalheiro. Mas que droga! Ele só torna as coisas mais difíceis." Pensava Hermione.

"Espertinho! Querendo fazer bonito para Mi! Já te saquei..." Pensava Rose. Os sete alunos estavam do lado de fora do colégio, estava escuro, deserto e nenhum deles sabia o que fazer.

_ Grande gênio, Rudy! – exclamava Chris – Como saímos da escola agora?

_ Me deixe pensar! – protestou Rudy.

_ Não há o que pensar! Não há como sair daqui sem uma carruagem! – respondeu Chris.

_ Vocês brigarem não vai resolver nada! – interveio Cedric – Nós _vamos _sair daqui.

_ Como? – perguntou Chris sem esperanças.

_ Ele deve acreditar em contos de fada... OPS! Será que _eu_ sou o príncipe? – disse uma voz escondida no escuro.

_ Jack? – Hermione havia reconhecido a voz de imediato.

_ Saindo escondido, linda? – perguntou Jack em falsa repreenda.

Jack estava suficientemente perto, agora, todos o viam. Atrás de Jack estavam dois sonserinos: Isabella Anne Nalick e um garoto de cabelos castanhos, mal penteados, uma pela branca e olhos castanhos escuros. Ele tinha um porte frio, parecia um perfeito lorde, olhava como se todos a sua volta fosse inferiores. Mas cada um dos "seres inferiores" teve que admitir, esse era um garoto muito bonito.

_ O que você... vocês estão fazendo aqui? – perguntou Hermione.

_ Você não respondeu a minha pergunta... – disse Jack.

_ Nem você a minha... – respondeu Hermione.

Risos foram abafados atrás de Hermione, seus amigos pareciam se esforçar para não rir.

_ Tudo bem, Hermione… - começou Jack, rindo levemente. – Até eu ficaria hostil na companhia de...

_ Por favor, não termine! – pediu Hermione, tentando evitar uma briga – Por que você não está na sua casa?

_ Pelo mesmo motivo que _você_ não está. – respondeu Jack – Vim dar um passeio... Mas vejo que você precisa da minha ajuda.

_ Você ajudaria? – perguntou Hermione, cuidadosamente.

_ Nunca te negaria nada, você sabe! – respondeu Jack em sorriso galanteador.

_ Mas nós não precisamos de sua ajuda! – disse Cedric, ficando entre Jack e Hermione.

_ Não estou oferecendo ajuda _a você_. – respondeu Jack indiferente.

_ Não posso sair sem meus amigos. – disse Hermione, ao fazê-lo colocou as mãos no ombro de Cedric, puxando-o, para que ele permitisse que ela ficasse frente a frente com Jack mais uma vez.

_ Isso seria um impasse... – começou Jack – Mas se você for, eu aceito.

_ E como você pretende sair do colégio, "salvador da pátria"? – perguntou Cedric, ele não queria ficar nem a meio metro de Dawson.

_ Com a minha carruagem… - respondeu Jack, como se fosse óbvio.

_ i_Sua carruagem?_ _/i_ – perguntou Rudy, incrédulo.

_ Você é surdo? – perguntou Jack impacientemente.

_ Não tanto quanto você é retardado! – respondeu Rudy, dando um passo em direção a Jack.

_ Chega de "troquinhas de farpas"! – o menino sonserino se pronunciou pela primeira vez – Vamos agora ou simplesmente não vamos! Eu particularmente quero ir, então proponho que todos calem a boca e sejam gratos por sair dessa prisão! – concluiu rudemente.

_ Mas é mais doce do que mel com açúcar esse menino! – comentou Rosalie em voz baixa para Moon, esta riu.

_ O que é tão engraçado? – perguntou John.

_ Nada que você precise saber! – respondeu Rosalie.

_ Você é mais doce do que mel com açúcar, hein! – exclamou o sonserino.

Moon caiu na gargalhada, não pelo fora que Rose levou, mas pela semelhança entre a fala do sonserino e a da lufa-lufa.

_ Acho que está mais do que provado que essa mistura não vai dar certo! – concluiu Cedric.

_ Ah, se Harry estivesse aqui! – exclamou Hermione, lembrando-se do Mapa do Maroto e de todas as passagens para fora de Hogwarts que havia nele.

_ Potter? – perguntou Cedric confuso.

_ i_Não há outro, Cedric!_ _/i_ – Hermione pronunciou lentamente para que ele entendesse de uma vez por todas.

_ Mas como ele veio parar na conversa? – perguntou Cedric em um tom um pouco mais alto. – Por que ele teria que estar aqui?

_ Sem motivo real... – mentiu Hermione, ela não poderia contar a todos sobre o Mapa do Maroto.

Nessa hora uma carruagem apareceu, chamando a atenção de todos. Puxada por quatro cavalos negros, a carruagem era igualmente preta, com alguns detalhes dourados, era grande o suficiente para todos os presentes e, talvez, alguém mais.

_ Bem na hora! – anunciou Jack acariciando um dos cavalos, eles haviam puxado a carruagem até lá, pois não havia condutor.

_ Eles chagaram aqui sozinhos? – perguntou Hermione, chegando mais perto das magníficas criaturas negras.

_ Sim! – respondeu Jack, orgulhoso – São cavalos especiais, treinados...

_ Fascinante! – admitiu Hermione.

_ Cavalos normais não sabem puxar carruagens?! – interrompeu Cedric prostrando-se ao lado de Hermione.

_ Acho que está na hora de ir! – exclamou Hermione, evitando outra briga.

_ Por favor... – disse Jack abrindo caminho para que Hermione entrasse.

Cedric rapidamente pegou a mão de Hermione e entrou com ela, para que Jack não o fizesse. Hermione sentiu seus batimentos cardíacos aumentarem estupidamente, e rezava para que Cedric não percebesse. Uma vez sentados ela tentou se acalmar, mas não conseguia, pois Cedric ainda segurava suas mãos.

_ Perdão. – disse Cedric fitando as mãos entrelaçadas, mas não a soltou.

_ Por que está pedindo perdão? – perguntou Hermione, ela não gostava quando ele pedia desculpa por coisas como segurar sua mão.

_ Isso não deve ser nada confortável... – disse Cedric levantando as mãos ainda entrelaçadas. – Mas não vou soltar... – avisou, abaixando as mãos mais uma vez.

_ Por quê? – perguntou Hermione, agora ela i_ouvia/i_ seus batimentos cardíacos.

Cedric olhou feio para Jack.

_ Por Jack? – perguntou Hermione ao ver para onde Cedric olhava.

_ Não fique nervosa. – pediu Cedric – Eu não vou matá-lo... – ele hesitou por um segundo – Nem tentar. – acrescentou de mal grado.

_ Não estou nervosa... – mentiu Hermione.

Cedric riu e os batimentos cardíacos de Hermione ficaram preocupantemente altos.

_ Sério, acalme-se. – pediu Cedric acariciando a mão de Hermione que segurava. – Não quero que você tenha um treco.

_ Ah, é? – perguntou Hermione incrédula.

Cedric olhou-a confuso e a carruagem deu a partida. Hermione desviou seu olhar para janela e conversas paralelas iniciaram-se na carruagem. Rudy conversava animadamente... com Chris, Kate e Rose. Quanto a Moon Ignorada, ela estava com uma cara de quem queria jogar Rudy pela janela.

_ John, melhora essa cara! – exclamava Jack para o amigo sonserino.

John fingiu sorrir rudemente, aliás, ele parecia ser _sempre_ rude.

_ A Isa faz melhor que isso! – disse Jack, balançando a cabeça.

_ Ah! A minha existência foi lembrada! – exclamou Isabella, levantando os braços para cima em agradecimento.

_ Não vai começar, vai? Você também? – perguntou Jack derrotado.

_ Não, Jack… - respondeu Isabella – Eu sou uma ótima atriz, lembra?

_ Uhum… - murmurou Jack, mas ele não estava ouvindo, estava olhando Hermione.

_ Você nem sabe o quão boa... – murmurou Isabella para sim mesma, tristemente. Depois disso Isabella sorriu, radiante e começou a conversar com John.

Na outra ponta da carruagem, perto da janela, Cedric e Hermione ainda estavam em silêncio. Cedric observava Hermione, ela estava com a luz do luar em seu rosto. Era tão linda... Mais uma vez Cedric sentiu sua garganta ficar seca. Então ele desviou seus olhos para baixo, mas encontrou suas mãos entrelaçadas com as de Hermione, e pensou no porque de não querer soltá-las.

Ele pensou em segurança, ou proteção fraternal, tudo que justificasse sua reação. Também havia Dawson, Cedric não permitiria que ele chegasse perto de uma amiga sua outra vez... i_Outra __vez_... /i

Cedric sentiu seu coração parar por um segundo e depois voltar a bater dez vezes mais rápido. Tudo passava por sua cabeça na velocidade da luz. Eram flashes, que passavam tão rápido, que faziam sua cabeça doer. Vários sorrisos fascinantes, todos diferentes, sorrisos leves ou gargalhadas. Um monstro que crescia toda vez que um garoto aproximava-se dela...

Ele viu, viu clara e abertamente. Cedric percebeu que se segurava a mão de Hermione, não era por zelo, e sim porque ele sentia-se fantástico ao fazê-lo. Afastá-la de Jack tinha a ver com sua necessidade de ter Hermione só para ele. Ele esteve, inconscientemente, pensando nele esse tempo todo! Ele i_era/i_ um garoto egoísta, ele era um garoto... i_apaixonado/i_. Cedric sentiu que havia começado a esmagar a mão de Hermione embaixo da sua.

_ Ai! – disse Hermione, sentindo a abrupta mudança de força com qual Cedric segurava a sua mão.

_ Desculpe! – disse Cedric afrouxando seu aperto na mesma hora. – Eu te machuquei? – perguntou preocupado.

_ Não… Tudo bem! – respondeu Hermione – Calma, não foi nada. – acrescentou ao ver a cara que Cedric fizera.

Ele respirou profundamente, e Hermione voltou sua atenção para janela mais uma vez, um pouco confusa. Para Cedric nada era confuso, não agora. Ele a amava e não machucá-la, de qualquer jeito que fosse, tornara-se sua razão de viver. Era novo e desconhecido, da ultima vez fora tão diferente... Hermione havia tomado conta de seu coração em um prazo de alguns dias, da última vez necessitaram-se anos!

Cedric sentia-se como um cego andando em meio a uma avenida movimentada sem nada para guiá-lo, a não ser as loucuras que dizia seu coração. Ele estava com medo, mas i_sabia/i_ que era isso que queria, andar por aquela avenida. Mas o que fazer agora? E se não houver avenida? E se Hermione não sentir o mesmo por ele?

Suas perguntas foram interrompidas pelo som da carruagem parando. Haviam chegado, Hermione soltou sua mão da de Cedric quando todos começaram a sair, e de repente Cedric sentiu sua mão vazia, incompleta de certo modo.

_ Então, para onde vamos? – perguntou Isabella ao lado de Jack, mais para os amigos sonserinos que para os outros.

_ _Nós_ vamos ao Três Vassouras. – disse Cedric – Vocês eu não sei...

_ Vamos i_todos/i_ ao Três Vassouras. – corrigiu-o Jack.

_ Menos você. – insistiu Cedric, calmamente.

_ Você não decide aonde eu vou! – protestou Jack.

Cedric responderia muito mal a Jack, mas encontrou o olhar de Hermione, e lembro-se da promessa que havia feito: nada de tentar matar Dawson.

_ Pode ir... – disse Cedric – Se você quiser ser ignorado. – acrescentou.

Jack riu.

_ Eu i_nunca/i_ sou ignorado, Diggory. – disse Jack cheio de si.

Cedric olhou-o divertido, virou-se, pegou Hermione pela mão e foi em direção ao Três Vassouras. Jack continuou imóvel, incrédulo.

_ Cara, se você ainda não percebeu, você foi _completamente_ ignorado! – disse Rudy, rindo da cara de Jack.

Depois disso Rudy, Chris, Moon, Kate e Rose foram atrás de Cedric e Hermione.

_ Por favor, vamos a outro lugar! – pediu John. – Eu não vou agüentar ficar nem mais dois minutos ao lado deles...

_ E dar a Diggory o que ele quer? – perguntou Jack, balançando a cabeça em negação.

_ Essa é a idéia… - respondeu John.

_ Vamos tomar alguma coisa? – perguntou Jack indo à direção do bar.

_ Só com bebida eu agüento isso! – exclamou John saindo atrás do amigo.

_ Isso que é um passeio divertido! – comentou Isa, rindo duramente e depois indo ao encontro dos dois.

A atmosfera no Três Vassouras era aconchegante e leve, quando Cedric entrou com Hermione o lugar estava cheio de jovens estagiários que procuravam um lugar para relaxar após um longo dia de trabalho.

_ Por que você não quis deixar Jack vir? – perguntou Hermione ao lado de Cedric, uma vez que eles estavam em uma mesa.

_ Isso é uma piada? – perguntou Cedric sarcasticamente, um pouco nervoso pela pergunta.

_ Desculpe… - murmurou Hermione. Cedric foi um pouco mais rude do que havia percebido.

_ Não, i_me_ desculpe/i. – pediu Cedric – Eu não pretendia usar esse tom...

_ É impossível ficar chateada com você, menino! – Hermione pensou alto.

Cedric torceu o nariz para a palavra "menino" outra vez.

_ Mentira! – protestou Cedric – Você fica brava comigo a tempo todo.

_ Não por mais de três segundos! – retorquiu Hermione.

_ Mas você não é fácil! Eu tive que encher a cara para você me perdoar... – começou Cedric para logo depois parar de falar abruptamente.

Eles não haviam tocado no assunto daquela noite em particular desde que ele admitiu o beijo. Aquele beijo que, agora, Cedric via o quanto significava. Ao lembrar-se da cena Cedric fitou o pescoço de Hermione, seus olhos subiram até seus lábios e de repente um desejo incoerente tomou conta do seu ser.

_ i_Teve/i?_ – perguntou Hermione confusa.

_ Não que tenha sido proposital... – Cedric tentou responder, mas só tinha uma coisa na cabeça agora.

Um estrondo eclodiu pelo aposento uma vez que um grupo de jovens barulhentos o adentrou. Cedric e Hermione afastaram-se rapidamente, mais por costume que por uma razão em si.

_ Foi hilário! – comentava Rudy enquanto o grupo se sentava. – Você tinha que ter visto a cara do Dawson!

_ Sei que meu rosto é uma dádiva e merece ser apreciado, mas não vamos exagerar! – disse Jack Dawson que vinha atrás com seus amigos.

_ Tem como exagerar mais? – quis saber Rudy ironicamente.

Jack ignorou Rudy e pegou uma cadeira para sentar ao lado de Hermione. Era o debate da aula de história denovo e denovo!

_ Olá outra vez! – disse Jack com a menção de beijar os lábios de Hermione, ao perceber o que ele pretendia, esta virou o rosto, fazendo com que Jack beijasse sua bocheche, não seus lábios.

Cedric estava olhando para a mesa com os punhos cerrados, provavelmente tentando manter a promessa que havia feito a Hermione.

_ Posso oferecer algo? – perguntou uma linda mulher de cabelos cacheados e negros, tinha olhos claros e vestia-se como uma cigana. Ela estava esperando que fizessem o pedido.

Todos começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo, provocando um caos. O grupo estava distribuído em uma mesa redonda da seguinte forma: começava por Cedric no meio, Hermione a sua esquerda, ao lado de Hermione estava Jack, ao lado de Jack, Isa, depois Rudy, Moon, John, Rose, Kate, Chris e de volta para Cedric.

_ Por que vocês não me dizem i_um de cada vez/i_? – sugeriu a mulher, sorrindo simpaticamente.

_ Eu vou querer uma cerveja amanteigada. – disse Hermione.

Rudy sussurrou algo com o restante da mesa.

_ Faça mais seis, por favor. – disse Rudy depois de ter certeza que todos queriam o mesmo.

_ Dois whiskies de Fogo, - pediu Jack – e um Martine de Maçã. – acrescentou olhando para Isabella.

_ Certo! – concordou Isabella, sorrindo estonteante.

_ O.k... – disse a garçonete, terminando de anotar os pedidos – Meu nome é Lívien, eu estarei atendendo vocês essa noite! Seus pedidos estão a caminho. – finalizou ainda sorrindo, antes de ir embora.

Os pedidos foram engraçados, já que a grande maioria quis somente uma cerveja amanteigada, mas o grupo de sonserinos quis Whiskies do Fogo e Martine de Maçã.

_ Chris, você trouxe seu violão! – exclamou Hermione, ao ver o violão de Chris encostado entre a cadeira dele e a de Kate. Até aquele momento, ela não tinha percebido que ele estava ali.

_ Eu não consigo ficar um dia inteiro longe dele! – respondeu Chris, sorrindo.

_ Sei o que você quer dizer. – concordou Hermione – Eu quase não toco quando estou no colégio, não é muito fácil trazer um piano de cauda na bagagem...

_ Por que você não vem tocar na Lufa-lufa? Nós temos um piando que precisa de companhia! – sugeriu Chris – Quer dizer, além de Cedric. – completou.

_ Seria ótimo voltar a toc... – Hermione não terminou sua frase, ao invés disso franziu cenho – Cedric?

_ Eu? – Cedric virou-se para Hermione, saindo da conversa com Rudy, Kate e Rose. Moon ainda estava emburrada.

_ Você toca piano? – perguntou Hermione incrédula.

_ O quê? Eu... não, quer dizer... – disse Cedric, ele havia sido pego de surpresa.

_ Você pretende completar alguma dessas frases? – perguntou Hermione divertida. O que tinha de ruim nele tocar, afinal?

_ Mas eu não toco... – insistiu Cedric.

_ Toca sim! – protestou Chris – Ai! – Cedric acabara de chutá-lo por debaixo da mesa. – Quer dizer... toca sim, só se for nos seus sonhos! Há, há, há... – disse Chris num péssimo fingimento.

_ Me diz que você não o chutou por debaixo da mesa! – pediu Hermione, encarando Cedric ficar vermelho.

_ Não chutei o Chris por debaixo da mesa... – disse Cedric encolhendo os ombros.

Hermione estava prestes a responder, quando foi interrompida pela garçonete.

_ Aqui está. - disse ela colocando as bebidas na mesa, junto a um prato de petiscos. – Qualquer coisa é só me chamar! – finalizou sorrindo e depois indo embora.

_ Cedric? – Moon interrompeu a segunda tentativa de Hermione falar. – Pode vir aqui um instante? – perguntou com uma cara um pouco preocupada.

_ Claro... – respondeu Cedric, franzindo o cenho.

Os dois se foram para um lugar afastado da mesa. Hermione ficou imaginando o que Moon queria com Cedric, e porque não podia ser dito na frente de todos. Hermione olhou o resta da mesa e viu Rose e John discutindo energicamente, parecia que em algum momento iriam se atracar. Kate repreendia Chris por alguma coisa e Jack estava encarando Hermione, ela desviou o olhar. Foi quando viu Isabella e Rudy conversando alegremente.

Isabella estava levemente inclinada para Rudy, ela ria estonteante. Hermione reparou que ela possuía algo nas costas, as observar mais atentamente viu que era uma cobra.... UMA COBRA! Hermione piscou algumas vezes, mas lá estava ela, gravada nas costas de Isabella como uma tatuagem. Isabella Anne Nalick era, com certeza, alguém muito interessante... Além de ser extremamente bonita e possuir uma "sutil" tatuagem de cobra em suas costas, ela era sedutora. Ela jogava os cabelos para trás e sorria para as piadas de Rudy, e Hermione pode ver porque Moon estava tão estranha.

_ Por favor! – implorava Moon.

_ Moon, não faça essa cara! Eu não posso... – respondeu Cedric.

_ Mas... – insistiu Moon fazendo biquinho – Meu futuro depende disso!

_ Não exagere... - Cedric estava começando a ceder.

_ É muito importante para mim! – insistiu Moon – E.. eu preciso da sua ajuda... Por favor?

Moon sempre conseguia o que queria com seus olhares tristes e suas súplicas. Cedric suspirou e acenou a cabeça afirmativamente.

_ Obrigada! Obrigada! – exclamou Moon, pulando de excitação.

_ Jack! – Hermione chamou o sonserino, mesmo que não precisasse, já que ele estava olhando para ela o tempo todo.

_ Falando comigo agora? – perguntou Jack um pouco magoado com a indiferença de Hermione.

_ Não exagere! – pediu Hermione.

_ Não é exagero! - protestou Jack – Você se esqueceu de mim! – completou cobrindo a mão de Hermione com a sua.

_ Isso não é exagerar? – perguntou Hermione, sentindo-se estranha, aquele toque era diferente, estranho para sua mão.

_ Talvez um pouco. – concordou Jack, olhando rapidamente para as costas de Hermione – Mas não me culpe, meu amor, eu sou assim...

Hermione congelou por um segundo e logo depois puxou sua mão de volta, tentando fingir um sorriso. Ela não havia ficado nada feliz com o que Jack disse... "Meu amor"? Ela nem o tinha totalmente como amigo, ainda!

_ Não vai se sentar, Diggory? – perguntou Jack à figura alta atrás de Hermione.

Hermione virou-se e viu Cedric parado, congelado. Ele parecia ser feito de mármore, depois de alguns segundos ele se sentou.

_ Você poderia trocar de lugar comigo? – perguntou Cedric.

_ Eu? – perguntou Hermione confusa.

_ Não. – respondeu Cedric, friamente. – Dawson.

_ Por quê? – perguntou Jack sem entender.

_ Eu gostaria de falar com a sua amiga. – respondeu Cedric, olhando Isabella.

_ Claro! – respondeu Jack, prontamente.

_ Não! – exclamou Hermione, sem querer em voz alta.

Cedric levantou-se para trocar de lugar com Jack, parecia ter ignorado o que Hermione deixou escapulir, mas as passar por ela sorriu de leve, e ao se sentar apertou sua mão por debaixo da mesa.

Hermione sentiu um grande alívio só pelo sorriso, que indicava que ele não estava zangado com ela, ao sentir seu toque parecia ter visto estrelas. Logo depois Cedric soltou sua mão e voltou sua atenção para Isabella, esta por sua vez não conseguia decidir com quem falava, Rudy ou Cedric. Uma vez que Moon juntou-se ao grupo, Cedric captou toda a atenção de Isabella.

_ Você tem um lindo sorriso sabia? – perguntou Cedric, jogando charme.

_ Você é muito gentil! – agradeceu Isabella, sorrindo.

_ Aí está o sorriso! – comentou Cedric, seus olhos cor-de-mel queimando. Os dois riram.

Hermione não ouvia uma palavra do que Jack dizia e agradecia por não haver nenhuma faca por perto. Ela precisava desviar sua atenção da cena, mas a conversa de Jack sobre o time de Quadribol da Bulgária só parecia atrair Kate, que somente só se manifestava quando o nome de Victor Krum aparecia.

Rose e John ainda discutiam e Hermione resolveu ouvir a briga.

_ Lufa-lufa é a casa do resto – exclamou John.

_ Como você pode dizer isso? – perguntou Rose vermelha.

_ Dizendo! – respondeu John igualmente nervoso.

_ Não! – exclamou Rose. – Só um sonserino colocaria diferenças depreciativas entre as casas, todos os outros alunos sabem que cada casa tem uma característica própria, que a torna especial e...

_ Há! – interrompeu John – Me diga qual é a da Lufa-lufa! Grifinória: morada dos corajosos, se você prefere músculos a um cérebro. Depois Corvinal: os inteligentes, a única coisa que sabem fazer é estudar! Mas a lufa-lufa... nem tem uma característica para ser inútil!

_ Você nem sabe do que esta falando! – respondeu Rose, faíscas saíam dos seus olhos. – Quer que eu mencione a Sonserina?!

_ Nem precisa! – disse John – Morada dos inteligentes, mas que não vivem para isso, e corajosos até o ponto que seja racional ser!

_ Desculpe destruir o seu conto de fadas... – disse Rose, rindo cinicamente – Mas uma casa de garotinhos arrogantes, que acham que são muito mas não são nada, não pode se encaixar em nenhuma das características que você deu!

_ Ai! Essa doeu lá no fundo! – exclamou John sarcasticamente. – Mas me responda, Srta "Igualdade Para Todos", você não acabou de depreciar a minha casa?

_ Ugh! – grunhiu Rose com nojo de John.

_ Depois sou i_eu/i_ que não tenho argumento... – comentou John, acidamente.

_ Você quer um argumento?! – perguntou Rose encarando-o – Você é o ser mais desprezível e rude da face da Terra!!! Como você pode sobreviver sendo você?!

Em um segundo John havia silenciado Rose, tapando a boca dela com sua mão. Rose lutava contra John energicamente.

_ Ai! – exclamou John incrédulo. – Você me mordeu!

_ E agora tenho que lavar minha boca com desinfetante! – reclamou Rose.

_ Mas que canibal! – exclamou John, rindo.

Rose estava prestes a responder quando outra briga chamou a atenção da mesa.

_ Rudy Steiner! Por que você está sendo tão ridículo? – perguntou Moon, cruzando os braços ao lado de Rudy. – Foi um acidente...

_ Do que você está falando? – perguntou Rudy cinicamente. – Que acidente?

_ Não finja que não sabe! – protestou Moon.

_ Moon... – Rudy começou sério. – Eu não sei do que você está falando, mas precisamos conversar, a sós. – acrescentou.

_ Você... – Moon ficou cor de papel – Vai terminar COMIGO?!

_ Mas Moon, nós nem começamos... – comentou Rudy confuso.

_ Exatamente! E é tão idiota... – começou Moon histérica.

_ Moon... – chamou Rudy

_ Foi sem querer, eu não queria ter te zoado... – continuava Moon em sua histeria.

_ Moon! – tentou mais uma vez Rudy.

_ Agora já está tudo acabado! Não tem luz no fim do túnel! O meu mundo está... – Moon estava delirando.

_ MOON! – gritou Rudy, mas ela não ouvia.

_ Mas pensa, você já se zoa sozinho o tempo todo! - continuava Moon.

Rudy subiu na mesa, chamando atenção de todo o bar.

_ MONALISA STEWART VOCÊ QUER NAMORAR COMIGO?! – Rudy berrou.

O bar explodiu em assobios e palmas, Moon ainda estava em seu lugar, chocada.

_ Vai Moon! – exclamou Hermione, empurrando a amiga.

Moon ainda estava em choque, mas não hesitou nem um minuto. Subiu na mesa e deu um beijão em Rudy, daqueles de tirar o fôlego. Enquanto todos aplaudiam, Hermione pôde ver Rudy dar um sorriso escondido junto aos lábios de Moon e depois a levantou da mesa, beijando-a enquanto a rodava.

*momento para imaginar essa cena linda, e chocante*

Hermione tinha um sorriso de orelha a orelha, assim como todos na mesa, no bar, talvez toda a rua estivesse aplaudindo! Até a Isabella estava sorrindo para cena. Hermione não entendeu, e nem entenderia, era cedo demais para isso.

Quando Moon e Rudy desceram da mesa, radiantes, as pessoas ainda aplaudiam.

_ Isso foi incrível! – exclamou Hermione.

_ Eu sei! – respondeu Rudy orgulhoso.

_ Eu _sabia!_ – exclamou Rose.

_ Você sabia? Como? – perguntou Moon incrédula.

_ Na minha visão... o Rudy gritava isso para o mundo em cima de uma mesa, mas eu só não sabia quando seria. – disse Rose, rindo.

_ Ah! Que pequeno detalhe você deixou escapar! – disse Moon com as mãos da cintura estilo Hermione.

_ Quem disse que foi sem querer que ela deixou escapar? – perguntou Rudy no ouvido de Moon, segurando-a pela cintura e apoiando seu queixo no ombro da menina.

_ Hã? O que? – disse Moon confusa – Vocês... Vocês sabiam de tudo? Estavam mancomunados? – perguntou acusando a todos.

_ Eu não sabia de nada! – defendeu-se Hermione.

_ Ninguém sabia de nada! Só eu e o Rudy! – respondeu Rose. – Quando eu tive a minha visão, e deixei ela escapar para você eu a editei, pois sabia que você ia dar com a língua nos dentes e que Rudy ficaria nervoso. Viu? Tudo se encaixa perfeitamente! – finalizou com um grande sorriso.

_ E todos viveram felizes para sempre! – exclamou John revirando os olhos. – Agora, será que podiam parar de bater palmas?! – perguntou referindo-se ao resto das pessoas que aplaudiam. – Que dor de cabeça...

_ Eu vou é explodir a sua cabeça! – disse Rose levantando-se para bater em John.

Hermione segurou Rose impedindo-a de cometer essa "loucura". John gargalhava.

_ Tá rindo de que? Seu idiota! – disse Rose vermelha. Por que esse garoto era tão chato?

_ Idiota é você garota! – disse John ainda rindo.

Rose consegue sair um pouco do aperto de Hermione e tenta dar um tapa no braço de John, mas ele se esquiva, assim Rose só deixou marcas de suas unhas na pele do garoto. Três marcas sobressaiam no braço de John, e permaneceriam lá pelo menos até o dia seguinte.

_ Uuuuh! – exclamou John olhando para as marcas ainda vermelhas no seu ombro, ele ainda ria. – Mal nos conhecemos e você já me deixa cicatrizes? Que menina malvada! – ele ria e ria com o duplo sentido de suas palavras.

_ Meu nome não é menina! E você não sabe o quanto eu sou malvada! – exclamou Rose com uma pose arrebatadora, para logo depois sair de perto dele e se sentar com os outros.

_ Estou louco para descobrir... – sussurrou John, ainda sorrindo.

Hermione, assim como Chris e Kate, escutava as reclamações de Rose. Moon e Rudy estavam muito aéreos para prestar atenção em qualquer outro mundo que não fosse o deles. "Mundo Moon e Rudy", coisa para se ter medo.

Quando Hermione desviou seu olhar das reclamações de Rose uma vez, desejou estar ouvindo ela berrar ao estar vendo o que via. Cedric conversava animadamente com Isabella, mas ele não precisava mais tirar a atenção dela de Rudy. Ele estava fazendo porque queria. Hermione sentiu uma dor lhe cortar o peito, e involuntariamente fechou as mãos em punhos embaixo da mesa, apertando-as fortemente.

Eles conversavam sobre algo que Hermione não tinha conhecimento, e isso a estava deixando louca! De repente Isa inclina-se para o ouvido de Cedric e passa sua mão pelo braço do menino. Cedric ri de algo dito por Isa. Hermione sentiu a umidade em seus olhos e antes que desse uma cena se levantou.

_ Preciso tomar um ar... – disse para os outros. Moon e Rudy estavam ocupados demais para ouvir e Chris e Kate não conseguiam por causa da gritaria de Rose.

_ Espera! – Jack parecia ter sido o único a ver que Hermione estava se retirando.

Hermione se virou.

_ E eu, não ganho beijo? – perguntou Jack sorrindo, muito mais para tirar a cara triste de Hermione do que para dar em cima dela. Ele estava realmente começando a gostar muito de Hermione.

_ Depende de onde! – Hermione riu.

_ Droga! – Jack fingiu revolta. – Na testa?

_ Hum... – Hermione pensou – Pode ser!

Jack sorriu radiante, um sorriso lindo, e inclinou-se para beijar a testa de Hermione. Ela deu um sorriso triste e virou de costas.

Hermione se afastou da cena, desejando nunca ter vindo nesse passeio idiota.

Cedric estava muito feliz por tudo ter dado certo entre Rudy e Moon. Olhou para o lado e viu que Isabella também sorria, isso o deixou meio confuso.

_ Por que você está sorrindo? – perguntou Cedric.

_ Ah, você não gosta mais do meu sorriso? – perguntou Isa, rindo agora da expressão de Cedric.

_ Não, não é isso! – exclamou Cedric meio desesperado em justificar o seu comportamento anterior.

_ Acalme-se! – pediu Isa com sua voz doce, e ao mesmo tempo perigosa. Era dela, ela não conseguia falar sem ser sedutora. – Eu sei o que você estava fazendo pela sua amiga... foi bem nobre da sua parte.

_ Você sabia? – perguntou Cedric confuso. – Mas então por que...

_ Bom, se você não tinha percebido, todos os meus amigos estavam me ignorando e eu tinha que conversar com alguém. Mesmo que fosse forçado! – interrompeu Isa rindo.

_ Ah...! – Cedric sorriu também.

_ Fala sério, Romeu! Você não é de se jogar fora! – completou Isa, sorrindo.

_ E você realmente tem um lindo sorriso. – disse Cedric sentindo-se à vontade com uma sonserina. Não era algo comum.

_ É... pena que seu amigo já tem dona. E você também! – argumentou Isa.

_ O quê? – perguntou Cedric confuso outra vez.

_ Eu tenho um lindo sorriso... – Isa começou a explicar. – mas não foi o meu sorriso que tirou a sua atenção a noite toda... – Isa deu uma olhadela discreta para as costas de Cedric.

Cedric olhou rapidamente para trás, e pôde ver Hermione, e então ele entendeu.

_ Ah... – foi a única coisa que conseguiu falar primeiramente. – Estou sendo tão óbvio?

_ Não, você não está. – disse Isa colocando a mão na cabeça. – Mas eu não tenho muita coisa para fazer essa noite ao invés de observar os outros.

_ Claro, culpa do seu amigo. – disse Cedric apontando para Jack. – E desculpe não estar disponível.

_ Pode deixar, Romeu. Eu também sou a Julieta de alguém. – comentou Isa, rindo. – Só que ele ainda não sabe..

_ Ah! – Cedric exclamou, rindo. – Pequeno detalhe...

_ É, mas quer saber? – Isa inclinou-se para Cedric e passou sua mão pelo braço do garoto enquanto sussurrava em seu ouvido. – Vocês não sabem o que estão perdendo!

Logo depois Isa se afastou e Cedric riu abertamente da brincadeira da garota. De repente, teve uma imensa necessidade de ver Hermione, depois de finalmente falar sobre seus "novos" sentimentos com alguém. Fato que ele nunca poderia contar a Rudy, pois ele o mataria.

Cedric olhou para trás esperando ver o sorriso de Hermione, e o encontrou, só que não foi a única coisa. Acabou vendo Hermione conversando com Jack. Foi uma conversa rápida, com somente um sorriso, mas o fato de Jack ter beijado a testa de Hermione fez o conhecido monstro crescer em seu estômago, e ele estava mais feroz do que nunca. Cedric fechou as mãos em punhos e as apertou por debaixo da mesa.

Hermione andava por entre as mesas do restaurante para chegar até a porta, mas não conseguia. O Três Vassouras estava realmente lotado naquela noite. Acabou desistindo e sentando-se no bar, não poderia voltar para mesa agora.

Hermione pensava em Cedric rindo junto com Isabella e ela sussurrando no ouvido do garoto. Era como se um buraco pequenino estivesse aberto em seu coração, pequeno o suficiente para não matá-la, mas grande o suficiente para deixá-la com o desejo de sair correndo dali, correr até não poder mais, até esquecer de tudo e se perder no mundo. Ela não sentira isso quando Cho e Cedric estavam juntos, não ainda, pois a esperança conquistada quando Cedric lhe disse que não amava Cho ainda existia, escondida, mas existia. Hermione sentia a fria e dolorida facada do ciúme. Mas essa não seria a última vez.

_ Posso ajudá-la, querida? – perguntou a mesma mulher Cigana que os havia atendido na mesa.

Hermione olhou para trás ainda meio confusa.

_ Eu sou a garçonete que atendeu vocês, lembra? Lívien... – a garçonete explicava pacientemente.

_ Ah, sim. Desculpe. – disse Hermione voltando de seus desvaneios. – Não, obrigada.

_ Talvez você queira experimentar essa fruta... – Lívien sugeriu, levantando uma fruta exótica. Era dourada e tinha uma forma arredondada.

_ Ah... não sei. – Hermione estava visivelmente tentada em comer aquela magnífica fruta, mas seu bom senso não a deixava provar de algo que não conhecia.

_ Ah, é por conta da casa! – Lívien garantiu – E não faz nenhum mal, somente traz para fora felicidade. Traz os sentimentos... – Lívien hesitou – Traz somente alegrias...! – garantiu.

_ Bom... qual é o gosto? – Hermione pegou a fruta nas mãos.

_ É... bem, digamos que tem o mesmo gosto que um suco de frutas cítricas... – Lívien tentava explicar.

_ Bom... nada pode ficar pior do mesmo jeito. – Hermione mordeu a fruta com vontade.

_ E então? – perguntou Lívien sorrindo.

_ Bom... não sinto muita diferença. – respondeu Hermione.

Lívien sorriu abertamente.

_ Qualquer coisa que precisar, me avise.

_ Tudo bem, obrigada. – disse Hermione levantando-se do bar. Não sentia mais a necessidade de correr, e sim de ficar. Sim, ficar...

Cedric assistiu Hermione voltar, ela não tinha nada parecido em seu rosto com a cara de tristeza de quando havia saído. Ele se perguntava o que teria acontecido. Hermione senta-se ao seu lado outra vez, mas não fala com ele, e sim com Jack.

_ Oi lindo! – cumprimentou Hermione sorrindo.

_ Oi linda! – Jack pareceu muito feliz com a atitude de Hermione.

_ E então, como é que você está? – perguntou Hermione ainda sorrindo.

_ Agora que você está aqui, ótimo! – disse Jack sorrindo galanteador.

_ Ah! Eu também gosto muito de você Jack! – disse Hermione passando a mão pelo braço do sonserino.

Cedric parecia que ia explodir. Seu maxilar quadrado estava duro. Ao ver Hermione dando em cima de Jack daquele jeito, ele ficou louco. Os ciúmes o estavam deixando louco.

_ Hermione. – Cedric chamou ao seu lado. Ela fingiu não ter ouvido, mas deu um sorrisinho de vitória.

_ Então, Jack, que bom que você não entrou nesse Torneio ridículo, isso é para idiotas que precisam muita de atenção. – comentou Hermione tirando uma mexa do cabelo encaracolado de Jack dos olhos dele.

_ Sim, é claro. Eu não preciso disso. – disse Jack pegando a mão de Hermione e beijando as suas costas.

Cedric bateu com os punhos na mesa. Até os gritos de Rosalie foram abafados e todos olhavam para ele.

_ Você está bem? – perguntou Hermione cinicamente. Cedric ainda estava muito nervoso, esperou um pouco para se acalmar e relaxar o maxilar.

_ Na verdade, não. – ele comentou com um sorriso malicioso.

_ Por quê? – Hermione perguntava se virando para o lado dele, triunfante.

_ Tem uma coisa me incomodando. – disse Cedric tirando a franja de Hermione de seus olhos. Ao fazer isso desceu para o rosto da menina, acariciando-o.

Hermione ficou paralisada com o toque, embasbacada com o sorriso. Ela sentia como se todos os seus sentimentos não fossem algo que se precisasse esconder. Era como se ela pudesse dizer tudo o que quisesse, e naquele momento, se Cedric não falasse o que está prestes a falar, ela o teria beijado.

_ Sinto falta da Cho, pena que ela não pôde vir. – comentou Cedric rindo com amargura.

Hermione sentiu mais uma vez aquela facada, o buraco aumentando cada vez mais. Só que dessa vez ela não fugiria. Não, para ela não era necessário esconder seus sentimentos.

_ Você é o único! – exclamou se afastando de Cedric, mas ainda estava virada para ele.

Cedric pareceu surpreso pela reação de Hermione.

_ Perdão? – perguntou Cedric confuso.

_ Além de cego, por não ver a vaca que essa garota é você também é surdo? – perguntou Hermione, faíscas saindo de seus olhos.

Todos prestavam atenção agora. Rudy começou a rir com a comparação que Hermione havia feito. Moon deu um tapinha nele, e ele tentava se segurar.

_ Você está bem? – perguntou Cedric sem entender Hermione.

_ Não, Cedric, eu não estou! – Hermione colocou as mãos na cabeça, mas logo depois encarou Cedric denovo. – Você não percebe?

_ O quê? – agora Cedric estava mais interessado do que nunca.

_ Nada! – Hermione estava nervosa por ele não fazer idéia do que ela estava falando. Será que ele podia ser tão idiota?

_ Mas... Hermione.... – Cedric tentou, mas ela já estava do outro lado da mesa, junto a Kate, Moon e Rose que se juntaram para fazer mil perguntas a Hermione.

_ Mi, o que foi aquilo? – perguntou Kate impressionada.

_ Vômito de palavras... – Hermione ainda estava um pouco estressa pela lerdeza de Cedric.

_ Vômito de palavras? Foram as palavras mais bem colocadas que eu já vi! – comentou Rose rindo.

_ É, ela é mesmo uma vaca. – disse Moon. – Uma vaca com X!

_ Vaca com X? – perguntou Hermione confusa.

_ Piada interna, não vale a pena explicar! – apressou-se a dizer Kate.

_ Mas o interessante mesmo... – começou Rose.

_ É você explicar para gente aquela cena com o Ced! – completou Moon.

_ Eu estou apaixonada pelo Cedric. – Hermione falava confiante. Não tinha mais medo.

Rudy cuspiu cerveja amanteigada em cima de John.

_ O quê?! – perguntou Rudy histérico.

John revirou os olhos, pegou a cerveja amanteigada de Chris e jogou em cima da camisa de Rudy.

_ Qual foi, cara? – perguntou Rudy levantando-se para bater num risonho John.

_ Rudy, pára! – advertiu Moon sugando o líquido com a varinha. – Não vale a pena.

John balançou a cabeça e saiu para o bar.

_ Mi, me explica direito. – pediu Rudy um pouco mais calmo.

_ Rudy, eu estou apaixonada pelo Cedric. – Hermione disse sorrindo.

_ Caramba! – exclamou Chris atônito.

_ E você vai dizer para ele quando? – perguntou Rudy, a felicidade transparecendo em seu rosto.

_ Eu não vou falar para aquele mongol! – disse Hermione cruzando os braços.

_ Ah, eu sei que o Ced é meio tapado. – comentou Rose. – Mas dá uma chance para ele Mi!

_ Mi, você pode perder a chance da sua vida de ficar com o seu príncipe encantado! – disse Kate.

_ Você fantasia, Kate. – comentou Chris rindo e abraçando-a de lado pelo pescoço.

_ Por quê? – perguntou Kate olhando-o assim que ele a soltou.

_ Não existem "príncipes" e "princesas"... Não há algo tão forte como nos contos de fada... – ele comentou balançando os ombros.

_ Existe sim! – protestou Kate.

Moon e Rose se olharam, para logo depois rir.

_ Ok, então existe... – disse Chris rindo.

O rosto de Hermione se iluminou.

_ Você estaria disposto a provar isso, Chris? – perguntou Hermione sorridente.

_ Hã? – Chris perguntou confuso. – Ah, não sei... Talvez... Sim?

_ Ótimo! Então venha comigo, e traga o seu violão. – disse Hermione levantando-se toda sorrisos.

_ Espera! O que você vai fazer? – perguntou Rudy.

Hermione sorriu de orelha a orelha.

_ Dar uma segunda chance àquele lufa-lufa bobo...

Cedric olhava para os lados. Estava procurando por uma grifinória maluca que sempre o deixava confuso. Vira ela saindo com Chris há mais de meia hora atrás... Cedric sabia que isso era infantil e ridículo, mas estava com ciúmes de Chris. Seu amigo, Chris, que ele conhecia desde os 11 anos e que se diz estar apaixonado por outra garota misteriosa a qual ele nunca contou a Cedric quem era. Esse Chris. Cedric só podia estar louco. Loucamente apaixonado.

_ Oi nervosinha... – cumprimentou John por detrás de Rose, esta sentiu um arrepio correr sua espinha. Olhou para trás, fez uma careta e olhou para frente denovo.

John sorriu.

_ Oh garota, você é bem chatinha às vezes... – ele comentou no ouvido de Rose.

_ Chatinha? – perguntou Rose indignada – E você é um completo idiota! E aí? Estamos quites? Você já pode ir embora?

_ Nossa! – John ria alegremente. – Você é muito estressada, garota! Não me impressiona que você não tenha um par.

_ Se eu não tenho um par é porque eu não quero, já que muitos morreriam para estar aqui comigo. E o meu nome não é garota! – Rose estava com raiva, e queria assegurar o seu lado sedutor.

_ Ah, e você beberia algo com algum homem aqui se ele se apresentasse? – perguntou John com uma voz descrente.

_ Claro! – confirmou Rose sem dúvidas.

_ Prazer, John Alexander Ericson... – cumprimentou John estendendo a mão para Rose. – i_garota.._ _/i._ – completou sorrindo.

Rose ficou olhando para ele sem ação por algum tempo.

_ Você só pode estar brincando com a minha cara! – exclamou ela por fim. John riu ainda mais. – Você vem, insulta a minha casa, me xinga e depois... Dá para parar de rir? – perguntou Rose cruzando os braços.

John agora gargalhava.

_ Pára de rir! – ordenou Rose. – Ah, quer saber? Tomara que se engasgue e morra! Eu não vou ao bar com você e meu nome não é garota, é Rosalie Van Hanford!

_ Muito bem, Rose, minha garota, agora podemos parar de ser infantis? – perguntou John estendendo a mão para Rose outra vez.

_ Você é um idiota! E para você é Hanford, Ericson! – disse-lhe Rose franzindo o cenho.

_ Repete isso denovo... – pediu John inclinando-se para Rose.

_ "Você é um idiota"? – perguntou ela sem entender.

_ Não, a última parte. – ele disse abrindo um sorriso malicioso.

_ "É Hanford Ericson"? – perguntou Rose tão confusa quanto antes.

_ "Hanford Ericson"... – repetiu John pensativo – Fica legal, não é? Combina... mas você ainda vai ter que esperar uns anos para casar comigo, garota. – finalizou rindo triunfante.

_ Você é i-m-p-o-s-s-i-v-e-l! – disse Rose desistindo e olhando para o outro lado, revirando os olhos.

_ Digo o mesmo de você, minha garota. – disse John sedutor. Creio que se ouviram suspiros de algumas garotas em uma mesa próxima, mas nada que uma Rose zangada conseguisse ver.

_ i_Eu não sou garota/i_. – disse Rose entredentes. John só fez sorrir mais uma vez, aquele sorriso sarcástico dos sonserinos e ir sentar no seu lugar.

_ Fala sério, Rose. – disse Kate.

_ Não comente. – avisou Rose.

_ Ok... – Kate concordou na hora.

Como Chris havia ido ajudar Hermione com a operação "Busca do Resgate Ao Tapado" , carinhosamente apelidado de BRAT, Rose era a única com quem Kate podia conversar, já que Cedric parecia aéreo ao mundo exterior e Moon e Rudy estavam em seu próprio mundo.

_ Eu ainda não acredito que você fez isso... – comentava Moon sentada no colo de Rudy, este a abraçava.

_ É... nem eu. – disse Rudy rindo. – Não acredito que você realmente conseguiu me fazer pedir você em namoro.

_ Não acredito que você me fez aceitar! – comentou Moon, rindo.

_ Ah, claro. – disse Rudy, fechando a cara.

_ Ah, pára! Você sabe que eu já gostava de você. – disse Moon, ainda rindo.

_ É... – disse Rudy, beijando Moon rapidamente nos lábios.

Moon sorriu e o puxou para um beijo muito mais longo e intenso. Seus lábios se mexiam como numa dança e Rudy começou a baixar as mãos para a cintura de Moon.

_ Ok... – disse Kate ao lado deles. – Arrumem um quarto!

Moon corou e Rudy riu de sua expressão. Moon era muito mais desavergonhada que Hermione, e uma mulher muito madura, mas Rudy sabia que ela também tinha algo de menina dentro de si. E era o que ele mais adorava.

Rudy beijou a parte abaixo na orelha de Moon para depois murmurar.

_ Te amo... – ele disse levado pelos sentimentos.

Moon pareceu ficar congelada.

_ O quê? – ela perguntou, rindo. – O que você disse?

_ Que eu te amo... – respondeu Rudy, rindo da incredulidade de Moon.

_ Sério?! – Moon perguntou.

Rudy gargalhou.

_ Sério. – ele disse. – A não ser que você não vá dizer o mesmo, daí eu estava brincando.

_ Não, não! Eu te amo. – disse Moon radiante.

_ Ah, eu acho que vou vomitar... – comentou John.

Rose se controlou para não bater nele por estragar uma cena tão linda.

De repente todos na mesa percebem uma agitação no lugar, e começam a procurar o seu motivo.

_ Oi... – a voz de Hermione soou alta e sonora no microfone do palco recém montado para uma banda que havia tocado mais cedo.

Cedric olhou surpreso para cena. O que ela estava fazendo?

_ Boa noite... – Hermione prosseguiu. Vários estagiários assoviaram em aprovação. Hermione sorriu. – Desculpe interromper, mas eu queria cantar uma canção que eu compus para dar um pouco... de vida para o ambiente...

Todos aplaudiram Hermione, inclusive os seus amigos na mesa em que Cedric se encontrava. Um pouco de música seria ótimo. Mas, Hermione cantava? Cedric estava confuso, até a hora em que os estagiários começaram a gritar e aplaudir Hermione com animação demais. Começaram a gritar coisas como "É isso aí, linda!"

Cedric queria espancar cada um desses estagiários que olhavam para Hermione com desejo, mas não poderia. Então mais uma vez fechou as mãos em punhos.

_ Então... é isso! Vamos começar. – disse Hermione sentando-se na cadeira ao lado de Chris, que estava com o seu violão pronto. – O nome é Teardrops on my guitar. Espero que gostem...

Era perceptível que Hermione estava meio nervosa, mas Cedric nunca a havia visto tão confiante, tão sem medo. Um sorriso involuntário cresceu no seu rosto.

Uma melodia calma e doce começava a sair do violão de Chris, enquanto Hermione começava a cantar, com a sua maravilhosa voz.

iHe looks at me,

I fake a smile so He won't see

That I want and I'm needing

Everything that we should be

I'll bet she's beautiful

That girl he talks about

And she's got everything that I have to live without. /i

Aquela música tinha sido escrita por Hermione há pouco tempo. Bem, ela havia terminado há pouco tempo. Havia começado a escrevê-la desde a primeira vez que havia se encontrado com Cedric, ela escrevera o primeiro verso aquele dia, e depois era uma questão de tempo para que ela completasse a canção com cada experiência que ela tinha com ele, apesar de, no começo, nem imaginar que estava escrevendo sobre Cedric. Ela pensou em todas as vezes que escondia o que sentia até dela mesma, ou de como se sentia um nada perto de Cho ou Fleur.

iHe talks

To me

I laugh 'cause it's just so funny

That I can't even see

Anyone when he's with me/i

iHe says He's so in love

He's finally got it right

I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night/i

Todos no bar estavam boquiabertos, principalmente o grupo de aluno de Hogwarts, nenhum deles iria algum dia imaginar Hermione Granger cantando em um bar, pondo tanto sentimento em cada palavra, cada refrão. Todos no bar escutavam maravilhados, impressionados... Os assobios e brincadeiras haviam cessado, agora, todos escutavam. Principalmente um lufa-lufa que tinha seus olhos e sua mente congelados na imagem daquela garota, cantando algo que o fazia questionar algumas coisas. Não tinha certeza, porém do que questionava. O refrão começou e Chris acompanhava Hermione com sua voz no fundo da música.

iHe's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar

The only thing that keeps wishing on

A wishing star

He's the song

In the car

I keep singing

Don't know why I do…/i

Quem quer que fosse esse cara era o mais sortudo do mundo! E o mais burro! Como ele podia fazê-la chorar? E como ela podia continuar pensando que ele era a razão dela? Tantas coisas passavam pela cabeça de Cedric que ele não conseguia pensar em todas direito, mas a semelhança entre a letra e a vida real era evidente. A música ficou mais lenta outra vez, assim que o refrão acabou e Hermione cantava sozinha denovo.

iHe walks

By me

Can't he tell that I can't breathe?

And there he goes

So perfectly/i

iThe kind of flawless I wish I could be

She'd better hold him tight

Give him all her love

Look in those beautiful eyes

And know she's lucky 'cause/i

O que a letra descrevia era tão difícil de se acreditar. Não existem caras assim... Bem para Hermione ele era, perfeito de um jeito imperfeito, ela adorava sua imperfeição quando ele não era o perfeito que todos conheciam , mas o perfeito dela... Isso a fazia esquecer de como respirar! Como Cho tinha sorte, olhar naqueles olhos era realmente um privilégio. O refrão começou mais uma vez, agora algumas pessoas já cantavam junto com a música.

iHe's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar

The only thing that keeps me wishing on

A wishing star

He's the song

In the car

I keep singing don't why I do/i

Após o refrão Chris começou o solo, onde não havia música somente a melodia, os olhos de Cedric e de Hermione se encontraram, mas ela logo desviou e encarou o nada, para cantar a próxima parte da música e depois reiniciar o refrão. Essa parte a frustrava, por isso ela não podia olhá-lo nessa hora. Praticamente todos cantavam o refrão com Hermione, agora.

iSo I drive home alone

As I turn off the light

I'll put his picture down and maybe get some sleep at night/i

i'Cause his the reason for the teardrops no my guitar

The only one who's got enough of me

To break my heart

His the song

In the car

I keep singing don't why I do/i

Mas todos tiveram uma surpresa, esse refrão era diferente, alguns versos haviam mudado. A razão para isso é porque Hermione escreveu o final dessa canção quando descobriu que estava apaixonada por Cedric, ela sabia que era dele que falava desde início da canção e ele era o único que a levava ao êxtase de felicidade e ao mesmo tempo era o único que quebrava seu coração sem nem notar que o havia feito. Quando ele dizia coisas como "A Cho poderia estar aqui", "Foi só um abraço, não significou nada, certo?" ou "Perdão", essa era a que mais doía. Sempre que Cedric dizia isso a Hermione ela queria implorar: Perdão, não, não peça perdão!

iHe's the time taken up

But there's never enough

And he's all that I need to fall into. /i

Nessa hora, no final de sua música, Hermione não hesitou olhar Cedric nos olhos, ao contrário, ela olhou-o fixamente, queria ver sua expressão, queria se perder naqueles olhos. Cedric tinha uma mistura de incredulidade e riso em seu rosto, ao encontrá-lo Hermione sorriu e cantou os últimos versos _ para ele_.

iHe looks at me

I fake a smile so he won't

See…/i

Mais uma vez naquela noite o bar explodiu em aplausos e assobios. Hermione sorriu em agradecimento, depois apontou para Chris e alguns gritos histéricos vieram da platéia.

_ Você me deve uma! – Hermione murmurou para Chris, enquanto ele retribuía o aceno de várias estagiárias.

_ Não... – murmurou Chris de volta, olhando para as costas de Hermione – i_Você me deve uma!/i_

Hermione já sabia o que esperar, mas mesmo assim sentiu sua boca ficar seca e seu coração disparar quando olhou para trás para encará-lo.

_ Você foi... – tentou começar Cedric, mas não sabia o que dizer.

_ Chris, Mi! – Kate veio atrás de Cedric, assim como Moon, Rudy e Rose – UAU! Isso foi incrível!

_ Discutiremos o quão incrível na mesa! – interrompeu Chris, levando todos para longe do casal sem fala.

_ Mostra para ela Ced! – gritou Rudy antes de todos se afastarem.

Cedric e Hermione riram do comentário do amigo, e logo depois o riso se transformou em um silêncio constrangedor.

_ Quer tomar um pouco de ar? – sugeriu Cedric, falando, por fim.

_ Seria ótimo sair um pouco... – concordou Hermione.

Cedric e Hermione saíram do bar sem trocar uma palavra, mas cada um já estava compenetrado demais em seus próprios pensamentos. Eles foram acompanhados por muitos olhares curiosos, alguns esperançosos e um outro raivoso.

_ Vocês acham que vai dar certo? – perguntou Rudy ao grupo, apreensivo.

_ Tomara... – comentou Rose – Eu podia ter uma visão agora, mas não! – completou frustrada.

_ Mas que gente louca! – exclamou John – Um sobe em uma mesa e berra para o mundo ouvir de sua vida privada, aquela garota começou a cantar, simplesmente do nada, depois sai com um cara e os dois parecem gostar um do outro mas não se sabe se eles vão ficar juntos... Merlin! Para terminar a garota espancadora de cabelo vermelho é uma Trelawney da vida!

_ Garota? – perguntou Rose mais uma vez vermelha – Você quer morrer?

John riu mais uma vez.

Cedric e Hermione estavam parados na porta do Três Vassouras, ainda sem dizer nada. Hermione estremeceu um pouco pela presença de Cedric.

_ Está com frio? – perguntou Cedric, sempre cavalheiro.

_ Um pouco... – respondeu Hermione, editando o fato de que sua reação não tinha nada a ver com o frio.

Cedric retirou a jaqueta que usava por cima do suéter cinza e ofereceu-a a Hermione. Ela olhou para a mão de Cedric estendida por alguns segundos, um pouco atordoada até entender o ato e pegar a jaqueta.

_ Obrigada... – murmurou, vestindo a jaqueta e sentindo o cheiro que agora tomava conta de sua mente.

_ O que foi isso? – perguntou Cedric divertido – Você não está acostumada a ser tratada como uma dama ou não acha que sou um cavalheiro?

_ Não existe um cara que te ofereça o casaco em cada esquina, Cedric! – disse Hermione, achando engraçado ele ter estranhado sua reação tanto quanto ela estranhara a dele – Portanto a primeira opção... – completou.

_ Isso é um alívio! – disse Cedric, suspirando, falsamente.

O silêncio desconfortável voltou e os dois desviavam olhares.

_ Aquela música... – começou Cedric, os batimentos de Hermione aumentaram mais uma vez – Você cantando, foi... inacreditável!

_ Inacreditável bom ou inacreditável ruim? – perguntou Hermione com os olhos baixos.

_ Bom! – apressou-se Cedric a responder – Ótimo, na verdade... Você...

_ O quê? – perguntou Hermione quando Cedric não completou a frase.

_ Você tomou alguma coisa a mais no bar? – quis saber Cedric.

_ Cedric! Claro que não! O que você está pensando?! – perguntou Hermione surpresa com a pergunta e desapontada também.

_ Calma! Não é como se você fosse do tipo que saísse cantando na frente de desconhecidos e... – tentou explicar Cedric.

_ Você nem me conhece para dizer como eu sou! – retorquiu Hermione.

_ Eu sei... – respondeu Cedric – Mas não se pode te conhecer, você é uma... caixinha de surpresas – disse sem achar adjetivo melhor – Não importa quanto tempo passemos ao seu lado, você sempre fará algo inusitado que nunca pensaríamos que faria.

_ Hum... – foi a única coisa (inútil) que Hermione conseguiu dizer.

_ Não me entenda mal, - continuou Cedric – não quis ofendê-la. Eu só queria ter certeza de que você não iria se esquecer disso... Já difícil o suficiente falar uma vez.

Algo maluco passou pela mente de Hermione.

_ Não! Você está apaixonado por aquela Isabella agora? – perguntou Hermione desesperada.

_ O quê? – perguntou Cedric confuso.

_ Se estiver não me diga! – advertiu Hermione – Você não estava ouvindo a música?

_ Como a Isa veio parar nessa história? – perguntou Cedric ainda sem entender.

_ Isa... – debochou Hermione, balançando a cabeça – Agora ela é Isa? Você a conheceu i_hoje/i_...

_ Eu chamo a todos pelo apelido... – respondeu Cedric.

_ Que mentira... – disse Hermione, encarando-o.

_ Você está me chamando de mentiroso? – perguntou Cedric incrédulo.

_ Eu disse que _isso_ era uma mentira, não que você era mentiroso! – respondeu Hermione.

_ Você... – começou Cedric, mas parou ao reparar em uma fala anterior de Hermione – Música? Então a música...

_ Era sobre você gênio! – exclamou Hermione, livre de seus medos, por aquela noite.

_ Mas... – começou Cedric mais uma vez.

_ Mas eu não sou Isabella, Fleur, Cho ou uma das trezentas garotas que babam por você, certo? – interrompeu-o Hermione.

_ Certo! – respondeu Cedric.

_ Você... Ugh! – exclamou Hermione, andando em direção a carruagem.

_ Pare de se fazer de vítima! Você não é a única que morre por dentro aqui! – disse Cedric andando atrás dela.

_ Ah, me explique isso, por favor! – pediu Hermione, abrindo a porta da carruagem, entrando e fechando-a na cara de Cedric.

_ Isso foi muito gentil da sua parte! – exclamou Cedric, abrindo a porta.

_ Não quero ouvir sua opinião sobre minha personalidade e sim sua teoria milagrosa! – respondeu Hermione.

_ Certo! – respondeu Cedric entredentes – Eu sei o que você sente, se é que você sente tudo que eu sinto...

_ Não é possível você saber... – interrompeu Hermione.

_ Você se sente estranho e não entende a maioria dos seus atos. – continuou Cedric, ignorando o comentário de Hermione. – Quando qualquer um chega perto de você é como se eu tivesse levado um soco no estômago, não importa quem seja, não era eu. Estar com você é ao mesmo tempo perfeito e dolorido, mas é impossível viver longe, isso é um fato. – disse, rindo duramente – Os dias são cada vez mais confusos e sem sentido, até numa noite...

Hermione estava congelada no seu lugar, encarando os olhos cor-de-mel de Cedric queimando. Ela ouvia a cada palavra como se estivesse sendo recitada por ela.

_ Ah, Hermione! – exclamou Cedric frustrado – Até uma noite tudo fazer sentido!

_ Tudo faz sentido? – perguntou Hermione cheia de adrenalina em sua voz.

_ Faz sentido para você? – perguntou Cedric igualmente ansioso.

Hermione respirou fundo.

_ Há algum tempo... – admitiu – Mas o que isso quer dizer...

Sua fala foi interrompida, da melhor maneira possível. Cedric sabia que essa era hora, talvez não a mais apropriada, mas a brecha para que ele realizasse um grande desejo de ambos. Sim, ele a beijou. O primeiro beijo deles, era tão esperado que a sensação de ambos quando seus lábios se tocaram fora de êxtase. Aprofundaram o beijo, era perfeito, a boca de Cedric estava quente e tão nervosa quanto a de Hermione. Eles desejavam esse momento desde quando se encontraram e agora, quando estava acontecendo o beijo era algo urgente! Suas bocas buscavam-se ferozmente, e podiam sentir seus corações batendo juntos.

Ela afagava os cabelos de Cedric, enquanto ele passava as mãos das suas costas a sua cintura, o desejo entre ambos crescia. Ele estava inclinado por cima dela e agora ambos seguravam o rosto um do outro, quando puderam se separar, estavam ofegantes e seus corações estavam desgovernados.

_ Eu te amo. – afirmou Cedric olhando nos olhos de Hermione.

Hermione olhou-o, sorriu, ele hesitou,

_ Calma! – pediu Hermione, ainda rindo – Eu também te amo...

Cedric não precisava ouvir mais nada, tomou-lhe mais uma vez os lábios, a sensação de fazê-lo pela segunda vez era tão bom ou melhor que a primeira. Ambos queriam que aquele momento durasse para sempre... Com certeza ficaria na memória de cada um para sempre... Pelo menos poderiam permanecer daquele jeito por essa noite. Um romance de uma noite.


	10. Quebracabeças

Capítulo 9

Quebra-cabeças.

centeriNunca pensei que poderia me sentir assim.

Como se nunca tivesse visto o céu antes.

Quero desvanecer dentro de cada beijo seu.

Todos os dias eu te amo, mais e mais.

Ouça meu coração, pode ouvi-lo cantar?

Dizendo-me que te dê tudo.

As estações podem mudar do inverno à primavera.

Mas eu te amo.

Até o fim dos tempos./i/center

Os lábios de Cedric moviam-se contra os de Hermione, de uma maneira nada cuidadosa, os lábios quentes continuavam ansiosos. Cedric afastou-se para que ambos pudessem se lembrar de como respirar, mesmo que isso fosse inútil. Não conseguindo ficar muito tempo longe de Hermione, Cedric ainda tinha seu rosto perto do dela.

Começou a traçar uma linha com seus lábios pela mandíbula de Hermione e sentiu-a vacilar por um instante, ele sorriu e mordiscou-lhe o lóbulo da orelha. Hermione estremeceu e afastou-o, relutantemente.

_ Desculpe... – murmurou Cedric, vendo que passara alguma linha imaginária.

Não era proposital, ele parecia estar esperando por isso a tanto tempo que simplesmente não conseguia se controlar. Hermione sorriu.

_ Você é mesmo muito bobo! – concluiu.

_ O quê? – perguntou Cedric confuso.

_ Quem mais pediria desculpas? – perguntou Hermione, explicando-se.

_ Bem, eu achei que devia... – disse Cedric, encolhendo os ombros.

_ É isso que te torna tão irreal! – exclamou Hermione.

_ Não sou irreal, eu estou bem aqui! – protestou Cedric – Você pensar que isso não está acontecendo confirmaria meu maior medo.

_ Eu acredito... – respondeu Hermione – _Quero_ acreditar... – completou.

_ Por você faz isso? – perguntou Cedric nervoso, de repente.

_ Hã? – perguntou Hermione, confusa.

_ Me faz a pessoa mais feliz do mundo e depois tenta dizer que não foi real! – respondeu Cedric, cruzando os braços.

Hermione revirou os olhos.

_ Perdão! – exclamou Hermione, debochadamente.

_ Agora eu não sei se te perdôo! – respondeu Cedric virando seu rosto para o lado. Ele ainda estava de braços cruzados e sorria.

_ O que eu posso fazer para você mudar de idéia? – perguntou Hermione.

_ Não sei... – respondeu Cedric, suspirando – Você sabe? – perguntou, maliciosamente.

_ Hum... – Hermione fingiu estar pensando.

Ela se inclinou em direção ao rosto de Cedric e pressionou seus lábios contra os dele. Uma, duas, três, quatro vezes... E depois se afastou, sorrindo. Cedric suspirou profundamente.

_ Nem pensei que você entenderia... – comentou ainda um pouco impressionado.

_ Como Rudy diz: "As quietinhas são as piores!" – respondeu Hermione.

_ Não sei como me sinto sobre isso... – disse Cedric pensativo.

_ Como você se sente? – perguntou Hermione, sem entender.

_ Sobre você não ser boazinha... – disse Cedric. – Sem ser comigo! - completou.

_ Ah, sim! Eu saio por aí o tempo todo brincando de menina malvada com os outros! – debochou Hermione.

_ Menina malvada? – os olhos de Cedric ficaram vazios.

_ O que você está fazendo? – perguntou Hermione.

_ Montando a imagem na minha cabeça... – respondeu Cedric, risonho.

_ Está gostando? – perguntou Hermione, cruzando os braços na frente do corpo em desaprovação.

Cedric olhou para Hermione e balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

_ E você nem sabe o que eu pensei... – comentou , rindo – AI! – protestou quando Hermione lhe deu um tapa no braço.

_ Onde está o menino que pediu desculpas? – perguntou Hermione, em repreenda.

_ Não tem nenhum _menino_ aqui. – disse Cedric mais sério.

_ Hey! Por que você está mais sério do que eu? – perguntou Hermione, sem entender a reação de Cedric.

_ Nada. – mentiu Cedric, ele ainda se sentia incomodado em ser chamado de menino, era bobo e infantil, por isso não queria dizer nada.

_ O que é? – insistiu Hermione, chegando seu rosto perto do dele – Por favor, me diga! – continuou com sua boca a centímetros da dele.

_ Você está jogando sujo. – repreendeu Cedric segurando-se ao máximo para não se render àquele perfume.

_ Vale tudo no amor e na guerra! – respondeu Hermione, rindo.

_ Não sei se sua curiosidade se encaixa em nenhum desses... – contrapôs Cedric – Mas como posso negar-te algo? Só se afaste um pouco, por favor, eu meio que não consigo raciocinar com...

Hermione estava rindo abertamente e Cedric cerrou suas mãos em punhos.

_ Sério, se você quer que eu te responda ao invés de te atacar agora mesmo, se afaste! – advertiu Cedric, segurando-se.

Hermione se afastou com as mãos levantadas em sua defesa.

_ Melhor? – perguntou em uma distância normal.

_ Suportável. – respondeu Cedric – Bem... Você vai me achar um idiota! – ele hesitou.

_ Você quer que eu chegue perto outra vez? – "ameaçou" Hermione. Ao ver a expressão de Cedric completou – Só chego se você me disser!

_ Eu... me sinto... – tentou começar Cedric – Quando você me chama de menino eu meio que... me sinto como um.

Hermione olhava incrédula.

_ Que ridículo!... – começou Hermione.

_ Eu disse! Por isso não queria te contar! – interrompeu Cedric, sentando de lado para Hermione, com os braços cruzados. – Agora você me acha ridículo... – completou.

_ Eu não te acho ridículo! – protestou Hermione, mas Cedric ainda não a encarava.

_ Uhum... – murmurou Cedric.

_ Eu estou falando sério! – insistiu Hermione. – Cedric você pode olhar para mim? – perguntou.

Ele encarou-a com seus olhos em fogo-cor-de-mel. Hermione hesitou por um momento.

_ Eu não te acho ridículo, acho ridícula a sua reação. – disse Hermione, por fim. – Você é mais velho que eu...

_ Não, não! – protestou Cedric – Você não entende... As coisas que você diz, o seu jeito é tão maduro para sua idade, que eu me sinto muito pouco perto de você e a idade parece a única coisa que nos põe em pé de igualdade...

_ Isso é irônico! – disse Hermione, rindo e balançando a cabeça.

_ Irônico? Você achou engraçado? – perguntou Cedric frustrado e incrédulo.

_ Irônico. Sim, acho _iirônico/i_ - respondeu Hermione – Veja, na situação em que me encontro... é irônico, porém nunca acharia graça de algo que tenha atormentado você. Mas sou i_eu/i _ que me sinto um nada ao seu lado, a disparidade entre nós chega a doer...

_ Você é a pessoa mais incrível que eu já conheci! – protestou Cedric.

_ Me encanta que aos seus olhos seja assim... – respondeu Hermione.

_ Não só aos meus olhos! – protestou Cedric, mais uma vez. – Você não faz idéia de quantos queriam estar em meu lugar neste exato momento... no bar deve ter mais de vinte!

_ Não vamos discutir o que os seus olhos vêem... – interrompeu Hermione. – Sim, os seus! – completou, quando Cedric fez ma careta em desaprovação. – Você gostaria de saber o que os meus vêem?

_ Eu... adoraria! – disse Cedric dando preferência a segunda parte da fala de Hermione: sua pergunta.

_ Eu vejo um menino corajoso, que acha que pode fazer tudo. Ele é muito bobo, mas admirável. Ao sorrir, ele arranca um sorriso meu, sua teimosia me irrita, sendo eu igualmente teimosa! Por trás de sua expressão superior há um menino divertido. Ah, menino! Esse menino brinca com o meu coração! E ele não deve ser sentir mal por ser chamado de menino... Ele é um lindo menino, e só para mim como um presente interno, ele é i_meu/i _menino... – Hermione terminou seu discurso, sem ar e com a sensação de que dizer tudo aquilo era muito fácil, estranhamente fácil.

Após conseguir suspirar profundamente, deixando o ar entrar em seus pulmões, Hermione sentiu sua mente ficar enevoada. Cedric havia tomado seus lábios mais uma vez e ela sabia que nem que fosse a centésima vez, ela continuaria sentindo como se tivesse ido a Lua e voltado. Mesmo estando colados um no outro, ainda parecia haver uma distancia entre ambos a ser preenchida.

_ Já se convenceu? – perguntou Hermione com o rosto ainda próximo do dele.

_ Foi um impulso... – disse Cedric – Eu não me convenci, mas com você falando assim...

Ele pressionou seus lábios contra os de Hermione mais uma vez, e ela riu por entre esse beijo.

_ Você vai terminar uma dessas frases? – perguntou Hermione mais uma vez, só que dessa vez ela talvez não se importasse dele não terminar.

_ Quando você fala desse jeito – continuou Cedric. – tão... apaixonadamente, você sempre põe tanto no que diz...

_ Foi apaixonadamente inspirado para te descrever. – respondeu Hermione.

_ "Em vão tenho lutado comigo mesmo, nada consegui. Meus sentimentos não podem ser reprimidos e preciso que permita dizer-lhe que eu a admiro e amo ardentemente." – Cedric recitou, perfeitamente em sua voz de veludo.

Hermione suspirou para o príncipe a sua frente.

_ Orgulho e preconceito... – afirmou para Cedric - Era uma dos livros que você estava segurando, nunca havia ouvido falar... mas fiz uma pesquisa! – disse Cedric abrindo um lindo e grande sorriso.

_ Pesquisa? Você foi pesquisar o que eu estava lendo? – perguntou Hermione, incrédula.

_ Eu estou viciado em você! – disse Cedric, abrindo os braços.

Hermione recostou-se de costas em seus braços abertos. Cedric a abraçava, envolvia em seus braços e ambos pareciam se encaixar perfeitamente, como a peça que falta em um quebra-cabeça.

_ Como um vício? – perguntou Hermione, entrelaçando sua mão livre na dele, com a esquerda Cedric acariciava o braço de Hermione. – Bom ou ruim?

_ Ah... um pouco dos dois. – respondeu Cedric, rindo.

_ Dos dois? – voltou a perguntar Hermione sem gostar da parte de ser ruim. Cedric beijou-lhe a cabeça.

_ Bom porque você é o melhor vício que alguém poderia ter. Ruim porque eu quero estar ao seu lado e ter você ao meu, só ao meu. Isso é tão egoísta! Sinto que não me controlo quando se trata de você, e não gosto de perder o controle. – explicou-lhe Cedric.

_ Sei o que você quer dizer... – disse Hermione.

Ela realmente sabia, essa noite principalmente. Tudo que sempre foi tão controlado em sua mente era facilmente manifestado por sua boca, com palavras e beijos secretos.

Agora, nos braços de seu príncipe encantado, Hermione se sentia completa. Nos braços de sua donzela nada indefesa, Cedric sentia-se completo. Um quebra-cabeça quando completo simplesmente parece... i_certo./i_

_ Rose, Rose! Ignore! – pedia Kate, enquanto Chris segurava a amiga.

John ainda gargalhava, Rose tremia de raiva.

_ Sinceramente, garoto, você se fingir de hiena não vai ajudar muito agora! – Moon reprimiu John.

_ Cara, não é uma idéia muito boa... – comentou Rudy – Ela já está ficando vermelha... – preveniu.

_ Melhor! – respondeu John debochadamente. – Vai combinar com o cabelo dela! Só estou esperando pegar fogo!

Todos prenderam a respiração.

_ VOCÊ QUE VAI FICAR SEM CABELO!!! – berrou Rose, atirando-se na direção de John. Agora Rudy ajudava Chris a segurá-la.

Mesmo sendo retirada de perto de John rapidamente, Rose conseguiu atingir-lhe dois tapas nos braços que John ergueu na frente de seu rosto, em sua defesa.

_ Vou ter que começar a andar de varinha na mão para falar com você! – disse John, rindo enquanto olhava as marcas vermelhas em seus braços.

_ Você vai ter sorte se tiver uma próxima vez! – disse Rudy, virando-se para John.

_ Qual é o seu problema, cara? – perguntou Chris, também de frente para John.

Agora Rudy e Chris faziam uma barreira que separava Rose, do lado direito sendo acalmada pelas meninas, e John, do lado esquerdo, ainda rindo abobadamente.

_ Rose, é melhor você sair daqui... – disse Rudy com seus olhos queimando em John. – Vá tomar um pouco de ar.

_ Você vai quebrar o nariz dele? – perguntou Rose, olhando John com três vezes mais ódio do que Rudy estava. John pareceu gostar.

_ Provavelmente. – respondeu Rudy, sorrindo. Isso pareceu convencer Rose.

Rose suspirou e abriu caminho por entre Rudy e Chris.

_Vocês vão tirar a fortaleza humana? – perguntou John, debochadamente. – E se a ruiva louca quiser me atacar?!

Ao passar por John, Rose pisou no pé do sonserino com seu salto agulha, fortemente, devo acrescentar. John soltou um gemido audível e fechou as mãos em punhos.

_ Eu só saio dessa relação aleijado! – exclamou John, ainda morrendo de dor.

Enquanto andava para longe, Rose levantou sua mão, ainda de costas, sem parar de andar. Bem... ela não levantou a mão para mandar um adeusinho.

_ Que menina bem educada! – John gritou de volta.

Rose bateu a porta do banheiro feminino tão brutalmente, que até no outro lado cheio do bar todos puderam ouvi-la.

_ O que foi aquilo? – Isa perguntou a John.

Rudy e Chris gesticulavam ferozmente com Kate e Moon do outro lado da mesa. Parecia que as meninas não aprovavam o uso de brutalidade... i_nesse caso.../i_

_ Eu fui atingido verbal e fisicamente. – respondeu John. – Inúmeras vezes! – acrescentou.

_ Aaaaah... você gosta de Rose! – acusou Isa incrédula.

_ Da ruiva maníaca? – debochou John. – Você não viu o que ela acabou de fazer comigo?

_ Sim. – respondeu Isa. – i_Ela chamou sua atenção..._ _/i_

_ O que a sua mente maligna está pensando? – perguntou John, ao ver o sorriso malicioso que cresceu no rosto de Isa.

_ Oh! – Isa parecia ter compreendido algo. Depois começou a rir descontroladamente.

_ O que é isso, Isa? – perguntou John, assustando-se com a reação da amiga. – Jack! Medo! – John se dirigiu a Jack, vendo que Isa tinha perdido completamente sua sanidade mental.

Jack mantinha um olhar furioso para suas mãos que seguravam uma taça vazia de whiskey de fogo.

_ A taça te fez alguma coisa? – perguntou John, tentando chamar a atenção do amigo, inutilmente.

_ Desista dele! – disse Isa, ela não mais sorria.

_ Qual é o problema? – quis saber John.

_ Granger... – respondeu Isa, amargamente.

_ Aaaah... Ela saiu com... – começou John.

_ Ced, é saiu. – completou Isa.

_ Ced? – perguntou John, rindo – Quem bom que Jack não está te ouvindo...

_ Como se ele ouvisse! – respondeu Isa, com um olhar triste que logo se dissipou. – De qualquer forma, você parece ter deixado aqueles dois bem irritados... – disse apontando para Rudy e Chris.

_ Eu me importo imuito/i se eles estão irritados ou não! – disse John, debochadamente.

_ Eu vou falar com aquele ali! – disse Isa, sorrindo perigosamente.

_ Mas ele tem namorada, certo? – perguntou John. – É... não que isso importe.

Isa bateu no ombro de John.

_ Ai! Eu já não fui agredido o suficiente por hoje? – protestou o sonserino.

_ Não estou falando de Rudy! – disse Isa, ofendida. – Estou falando do amigo dele.

_ Do qual você nem sabe o nome...? – comentou John, provocando a amiga.

_ John... É para isso que eu estou indo lá, sabe as pessoas não lêem mentes, geralmente é preciso se apresentar para saber o nome de alguém. – respondeu Isa, igualmente maliciosa.

_ Ok, desisto! – disse John, levantando os braços em derrota.

Isa se levantou e começou a andar em direção ao outro lado da mesa redonda, levando consigo olhares desejosos. A maneira com a qual Isabella Nalick andava era confiante e sensual, ela estava sempre de cabeça erguida, já era algo natural que ela fazia: roubar olhares desejosos. Nunca, porém, de quem ela queria. Este olhar já fora roubado, e agora queimava de raiva.

_ Olá! – disse Isa, sentando-se na cadeira entre Rudy e Chris.

Ambos ficaram meio embasbacados, sem fala. Moon pulou no colo de Rudy, este se assustou, para logo depois sorrir da reação da sua recente namorada.

_ Muito animadinho, Sr Steiner! – repreendeu-o Moon, em um sussurro.

_ Como não ficar? Acabo de ver uma deusa... – Rudy sussurrou de volta.

Moon olhou-o chocada.

_ Pular em meus braços! – completou galantemente o lufa-lufa. – É difícil de acreditar que eu tenha tanta sorte...

_ Saiu bem dessa... – respondeu Moon alisando os cabelos de Rudy.

_ A inspiração me pega e eu dou um espetáculo! – disse Rudy, presunçoso.

_ Modéstia é uma das características que eu mais amo em você! – disse Moon, debochadamente.

_ Eu amo o seu sarcasmo! – rebateu Rudy, quando Moon sorriu, ele comprimiu os lábios. – E seu sorriso... e sua boca... – Rudy era um homem hipnotizado.

_ Foi com essas palavras que você me ganhou da primeira vez! – disse Moon com os lábios a centímetros do de Rudy.

_ É o suficiente para que eu te ganhe uma segunda? – perguntou Rudy.

Segundos depois o casal apaixonado estava entrelaçado em um envolvente beijo.

Chris conversava animadamente com Isa, Kate também estava na conversa, embora não comentasse nas falas com segundas intenções lançadas por Isa e Chris.

_ Então você também gosta de quadribol? – perguntou Chris, como um dos batedores da Lufa-lufa.

_ É um jogo muito interessante... – respondeu Isa, "ajeitando" a gola da jaqueta de Chris. – Os jogadores são tão ágeis! – disse subindo a mão para o pescoço dele. – Seus movimentos são tão... – Isa parou sua frase no meio e suspirou, suas mãos voltaram a seu colo.

Kate agora se excluiu totalmente da conversa, que havia ficado por demais constrangedora.

_ É com certeza um esporte muito interessante... – disse Chris, rígido em seu lugar.

_ Isa! Fala comigo!!! – interrompeu John – Eu não agüento mais o Jack Altista!

_ John, se liga! – disse Isa, olhando-o significativamente.

_ Alguém tem que "ligar" o Jack! Cadê a tomada? – perguntou John.

_ Essa foi irealmente/i fraca! – disse Isa, ela queria se livrar de John, rapidamente. – Vai caçar sua ruiva!

John fazia menção de responder, mas seu rosto se iluminou com a idéia de atormentar aquela ruivinha irritante.

_ Depois me conta como foi! – disse Isa para John, antes que ele fosse embora.

_ Divertido... sempre divertido! – respondeu John, saindo com um sorriso malicioso.

Ao se levantar, porém, John encontrou um obstáculo, foi tudo muito rápido, John apenas se levantou e encontrou a mão de Rudy vindo de encontro ao seu nariz com um lindo soco.

_ RUDY! – interveio Moon.

_ Promessa é dívida, Moon... – disse Rudy em sua defesa, enquanto John se contorcia de dor com as mãos no nariz.

_ Mas você também prometeu: nada de sangue! – disse Moon, agora ela e Isa separavam os dois.

Moon de frente para Rudy e Isa ajudando John.

_ Você está vendo algum sangue? – perguntou Rudy, apontando para John.

Moon olhou para John. Apesar de o soco ter sido forte e o nariz de John estar provavelmente latejando agora, não havia sangue.

_ Viu? Rose fica feliz, você fica feliz, e eu também! – disse Rudy. – Todos ficam felizes!

_ E quanto ao John? – perguntou Moon, ainda sem aprovar o comportamento agressivo de Rudy. Apesar de todas as meninas judiarem dos garotos.

_ Com licença? – pediu John, retirando Moon do seu caminho com toda a delicadeza. – Qual é o seu problema?! – perguntou, uma vez que estava frente a frente com Rudy.

_ Só estava fazendo um favor a uma amiga... – respondeu Rudy, calmamente.

_ O que você estava pensando?! – perguntou John, empurrando Rudy. Ele estava muito zangado.

_ Chega! – interveio Isa, ficando entre os dois. – Abaixem o nível de testosterona! John, - ela virou para o amigo. – não compre briga! Vai tomar um ar...

John ainda olhava para Rudy com raiva.

_ John... – pediu Isa. Depois algo lhe ocorreu. – Não estrague a diversão!

John deixou de olhar Rudy, sua raiva deixada de lado e sua expressão foi suavizada.

_ Diversão... certo! – disse John antes de desaparecer da vista de todos.

A tensão foi dissolvida e todos voltaram ao que estavam fazendo, antes de Rudy resolver cumprir uma promessa.

Rose adentrou o banheiro proclamando todo o tipo de xingamento que ela conhecia para descrição de um único ser que atormentavaseus pensamentos.

_ Aquele ser desprezível, babaca, idiota, retardado, cheio de si! – berrava Rose, encarando seu reflexo no espelho. – Grande merda que ele é! Aquele filho da...

Rose parou no meio da frase, pois reparou o quão descontrolada estava, quando viu duas bruxas saírem do banheiro encolhidas e com os olhos arregalados de medo.

_ Desculpe... – Rose murmurou, antes que elas saíssem.

Ela precisava se acalmar, mas ainda sentia seu sangue fervendo em suas veias. Viu que suas bochechas estavam por demais vermelhas, então jogou um pouco de água em sua nuca e relaxou completamente. Quando abriu os olhos outra vez, Rose estava melhor, recomposta. Foi quando seu olhar tornou-se fixo, de repente, e sua visão começou a ficar inebriada, até que não sobrasse mais nenhum vestígio da imagem de seu reflexo, e sua visão fosse uma névoa branca.

A névoa começou a se dissipar e uma imagem perfeita se formou na mente de Rose, isso indicava que aquela cena aconteceria em pouco tempo, talvez ainda aquela noite (manhã já passava das 01h00min). Assim funcionavam as suas visões, ela não controlava quando as teria e a nitidez com a qual elas apareceriam, dependiam do quanto elas estavam longe de acontecer. Se estivessem mais perto eram mais nítidas, se estivessem mais longe iam ficando inebriadas.

A cena vista por Rose baseava-se em John beijando uma garota, que ela não viu quem era. A garota pareceu assustar-se e até resistir no início, mas depois se entregou aos braços do sonserino. Com um flash de luz Rose estava de volta, olhando para seu reflexo no espelho.

_ Ugh! Será que até nas minhas visões esse idiota vai me atormentar? – protestou Rose, para logo depois sorrir maliciosamente – Pobre menina! iEla/i que vai ficar atormentada...

Quando Rose estava saindo do banheiro feminino, pode ver John, também saindo do banheiro masculino. Ele apalpava o nariz, com as sobrancelhas franzidas. O rosto de Rose se iluminou.

_ Levou um soco? Aiiii! – disse Rose, rindo de John.

_ E mais uma vez, fui agredido por sua culpa. – disse John, parecendo sério, mas ele estava feliz de tê-la encontrado. Brigar com ela parecia uma necessidade.

_ Devo uma ao Rudy! Sangrou? – perguntou Rose, animadamente.

_ Não. – respondeu John, secamente. - iEu/i devo uma a sua amiga.

_ Moon! – exclamou Rose, amaldiçoando a grifinória.

_ É, pelo visto ela não é muito fã de violência... – disse John, sorrindo.

_ iIsso/i é irônico. – disse Rose, já que todas as meninas viviam agredindo os meninos.

_ Isso está estranho... – disse John, apoiando-se na parede, de frente para Rose. – Você não gritou, se descabelou, ou tentou me matar e nós já levamos três minutos inteiros nessa conversa...

_ Você fala como se eu fosse uma descontrolada! Você nem me conhece! – disse Rose, tentando não se descontrolar.

_ Claro... porque itodo mundo/i saí gritando e batendo em um desconhecido. – disse John, sarcasticamente – Você é ibem/i normal! – completou, rindo.

_ A opinião dos outros sobre como eu sou não me importa, eu inunca/i mudaria por isso. – respondeu Rose, segurando-se para não deformar aquela cara risonha.

_ Isso é um pouco arrogante, você não acha? – perguntou John, sabendo que estava conseguindo deixar Rose nervosa.

_ Há! Você falando de ser arrogante? – debochou Rose – De qualquer forma, eu não me expressei bem. Eu só ouço comentários construtivos...

_ E dizer para você ser normal não é construtivo? - perguntou John, atiçando a ruiva.

_ Não vindo de você! – respondeu Rose, rispidamente.

_ Você parece achar que me conhece... – disse John, balançando a cabeça – Você está ciente de que só nos conhecemos a algumas horas, certo? E estávamos brigando!

_ Como se existisse uma conversa entre nós na qual eu não tivesse que te corrigir! – disse Rose.

_ Você não Poe dizer "discutir", ou "ter idéias contrárias"?! Tem que ser ivocê/i corrigindo a imim/i?! – disse John, endireitando-se para ficar frente a frente com Rose. – Você é teimosa e maluca!

Rose olhou-o chocada, para logo depois responder, nervosamente.

_ E você é arrogante e metido!

_ Uuuuuh! E a hostilidade começa a infestar o ar novamente! – debochou John.

_ Você é um garotinho muito ridículo! – respondeu Rose.

_ iMinha garota/i, estamos chegando a um entendimento! – disse John, sorrindo.

_ Eu tenho um nome! Mas que droga! – protestou Rose.

_ Eu também! – respondeu John,. – E da última vez que eu chequei não era "garotinho ridículo".

_ Mas é o que você é! – disse Rose, superiormente. – Um garotinho ridículo!

_ Para você também! – respondeu John, ignorando seu ego ferido.

Rose olhou-o confusa, o que John havia dito não fazia sentido.

_ Você também é iminha garota/i. – explicou John.

Rose ficou alguns segundos calada, pasma. Logo depois estava com raiva, ma antes que pudesse responder, John disse:

_ Nossa! Você fiou desse jeito pela possibilidade de ser "minha garota"?

_ Há! – debochou Rose. – Não existe possibilidade de eu ser "sua garota"!

_ Você parece muito certo disso. – contrapôs John.

_ Nunca fui fã de serpentes! – respondeu Rose.

_ Quer provar do meu veneno? – atiçou John, divertido.

_ Você não conseguiria me morder... – respondeu Rose, perto de John, perto demais.

O sonserino sorriu maliciosamente.

_ É uma aposta? – desafiou John.

_ Eu na apostaria com alguém que vai perder. – respondeu Rose. – É injusto...

_ É uma aposta? – insistiu John – Ou está com medo, igarota/i?

_ Ótimo! Apostado! – respondeu Rose, no mesmo instante.

Em um rápido movimento, John puxou Rose ao encontro com seus lábios. Ele a sentiu rígida, como se não tivesse assimilado o que estava acontecendo, pela rapidez com a qual ele aconteceu. Logo depois, ela começou a reagir, se debatendo, mais John não iria ceder ao protesto. Desde o momento em que os seus lábios encontraram os de Rose foi como uma explosão, como se o fogo que havia nela derretesse o gelo nele contido. John pressionou Rose mais fortemente contra o seu corpo, sentido-a diminuir os protestos até eles já não mais existirem. Quando Rose se entregou ao beijo por completo, entrelaçando suas mãos na nuca de John, ele sentiu como se nada fosse tão bom quanto aquilo que estava sentindo.

Quando John puxou Rose para aquele beijo avassalador, ela não fazia idéia do que tinha acontecido, só sentiu um frio em seu estômago, como gelo acalmando o fogo que por demais ardia em seu interior. Não! Ele a estava beijando! Rose imediatamente começou a se debater contra os braços dele, John por sua vez, pressionou-a ainda mais contra seu corpo, não deixando outra escolha se não entregar-se aquele momento fora do normal.

John afastou-se milímetros de Rose para sorrir com seus lábios ainda nos dela. Suavemente, mordiscou-lhe o lábio inferior.

_ Simpatiza com serpentes, agora? – perguntou John, sorrindo maliciosamente, seu rosto ainda a centímetros de Rose.

Rose roçou seus lábios nos dele, sensualmente. John pareceu ter sido tomado por uma nova onde de desejo, foi quando Rose o atingiu fortemente na virilha. John ajoelhou-se, contorcendo-se de dor.

_ Não. – respondeu Rose, antes de sair e deixar o sonserino para trás.

Na mesa a conversa continuava animada, Rudy e Moon eram um casal apaixonado, Isa e Chris continuavam com o duplo sentido e Kate assistia as duas cenas, entediada.

Do outro lado da mesa, Jack também estava sentado em silêncio, Kate quis ser solidária... antes não tivesse.

_ Parece que nos largaram, não é? – perguntou Kate para Jack, tentando puxar assunto.

Jack apenas encarou-a sem dizer nada.

_ Sabe, todos saíram em pares.. e nós aqui. – insistiu Kate.

Jack ainda não havia proferido uma palavra sequer.

_ A-N-T-I-P-Á-T-I-C-O! – concluiu Kate – Bem, se você não vai respondeu é melhor! Assim eu posso só falar, falar, falar, falar, falar...

Jack não dava o braço a torcer, mas Kate não agüentava mais não ter com quem falar.

_ E eu não preciso fingir estar te ouvindo... Isso também é uma boa razão! – continuou Kate – Viu? Olha quantas razões... Isso é bem feliz, certo?

Jack olhava para Kate, incrédulo, e parecia estar perdendo o controle.

_ Feliz, feliz, feliz, feliz, feliz, FELIZ! – repetia Kate irritantemente.

_ Chega! – cedeu Jack – Por favor! O que eu preciso para fazer você parar?

_ Só fale comigo! É muito chato ficar aqui sozinha... Só você parece gostar de se afogar na amargura. – disse Kate, aliviada por ter começado uma conversa.

_ Eu estou com um problema, então acho que tenho o direito de estar chateado. – respondeu Jack, sem emoção.

_ Mas você deveria? – perguntou Kate – Sabe, nem sempre as pessoas que gostamos sentem o mesmo por nós...

_ Do que você está falando? – perguntou Jack, fingindo não entender.

_ Estou falando da cara que você fez pelo fato da Mi ter saído com o Ced. – especificou Kate - E por eles ainda não terem voltado...

Jack cerrou as mãos em punhos e sua respiração começou a ficar pesada.

_ Quer um conselho? – perguntou Kate.

_ Não... – respondeu Jack, mas ela o ignorou.

_ Bem, eis o que eu acho que você deveria fazer: tire essa cara de infeliz e siga em frente, continue sendo amigo dela... Talvez possa dar umas "investidas"... Mas cara, quando você vir que ela está feliz, não fique no caminho dela. – Kate disse em seu "momento psicóloga".

_ E quanto a mim? Eu... não sei o quão infeliz poderia ficar. – disse Jack, sem ter noção de com quem estava falando. Uma desconhecida. Ele não se importava, precisava falar.

_ Bem, você deverá achar felicidade na felicidade que ela senti. – concluiu Kate – Caso contrário, você nunca gostou dela realmente.

_ Certo... – desistiu Jack – Se determinadas partes dessa noite não tivessem acontecido... – lastimou – tudo seria diferente...

_ Sim. – concordou Kate – mas esse não é o caso.

_ Não... não é o caso. – repetiu Jack, mais para o seu coração que para Kate. Como aquela menina havia feito aquilo com ele?

Nesse momento Jack e Kate foram acordados de sua "sessão terapia" pó uma Rose que havia sentado ao lado de Kate, e não parecia muito feliz. Na verdade, resmungava coisas incompreensíveis.

_ Hunf! Dah! "Minha garota"! Minha garota no seu...

_ Rose, o que houve? – perguntou Kate com um pequeno sorriso sem entender.

_ Ele... – foi a única coisa que Rose pôde dizer.

_ Ele? Rose você está bem? – perguntou Kate rindo da Expressão de Rose.

_ O John, Kate! Ele! – Rose gritou, para logo depois resmungar de novo.

_ Ah! – exclamou Kate, ainda rindo.

Exatamente nessa hora, John chega mancando e senta-se imuito/i cuidadosamente ao lado de Jack.

Kate o acompanhou com o olhar, quanto ele se sentou ao lado de Jack ela virou-se para Rose e disse risonha:

_ Poxa! O cara chega mancando e você ainda reclama? Acho que fez o melhor que pôde!

Rose olhou-a com uma sobrancelha levantada.

_ Por favor, Katherine, dirija os seus duplos sentidos ao Chris, ele com certeza irá apreciá-los mais do que eu! Ah, é! A loira já tomou o seu lugar! Então o que você continua fazendo aqui ime/i irritando? – perguntou Rose, com raiva e malcriada.

Kate arregalou os olhos.

_ Ta bom! Eu não brinco mais!

_ Rose revirou os olhos.

_ Desculpa, Kate! É que... ele me tirou do sério!

_ Tudo bem... mas por que ele te tirou do sério? – perguntou Kate, a curiosidade transbordando em sua voz.

Rose suspirou.

_ Bem... – Rose começou a contar toda história.

Bem ao lado das duas, estavam Jack e John, muito entretidos na sua própria conversa para prestar atenção em algo mais.

_ Cara... – Jack comentou, rindo. A conversa com Kate realmente havia ajudado.

John fez uma pequena careta de dor e perguntou:

_ O quê?

_ Eu sabia que essa ruiva era quente, mas... nem você conseguiu dar conta do recado? E ainda voltou mancando! – Jack ria no meio das frases.

Ao contrário de Rose, John sorriu divertido.

_ Pelo menos eu peguei... – próprio enfatizou, para logo depois acrescentar maldosamente num jeito sonserino. – Mas parece que o Diggory foi melhor com a Granger do que eu com a esquentadinha! Há quanto tempo eles saíram?

Jack fechou a cara.

_ Touché. – comentou sem emoção.

_ Cara, não fica assim. Até a garota veneno já arranjou alguma diversão! – disse John, dando tapinhas nas costas de Jack e apontando para Isa, que ainda conversava animadamente com Chris.

_ Você tem sérios problemas em dizer os nomes reais das pessoas, né? – perguntou Jack, balançando a cabeça.

John riu, relembrando-se de certa esquentadinha.

Chris e Isa gargalhavam de uma piada, que Chris havia contado.

_ Ah, ta. Não foi tão engraçado assim! – disse Chris.

_ Eu sei... eu só estava tentando seduzir você. – disse Isa normalmente.

Chris pareceu ficar congelado na cadeira.

_ O quê? – ele perguntou surpreso.

_ E então, você vai me beijar ou não? – perguntou Isa, sorrindo.

A cara de Chris era pura excitação, ele rapidamente inclinou-se para beijá-la, quando sentiu alguém segurando o seu braço.

_ Chris! – ele ouviu a voz de Kate gritar. – Desculpe interromper! – ela dirigiu-se a Isa. – Vem comigo! – terminou puxando Chris.

_ O quê? Não! – exclamou Chris, tarde demais, ele já estava sendo levado para o outro lado da mesa.

Isa levantou uma das sobrancelhas e cruzou os braços.

_ Ah! Eu te ligo! – exclamou Chris, enquanto era puxado por Kate.

_ O quê? – perguntou Kate confusa.

_ Ah, estou passando tempo demais com a Mi! – exclamou Chris. – Eu te um recado por uma coruja! – gritou para Isa, que já havia virado o rosto em outra direção.

Logo que chegaram ao lado de Rose, Chris se soltou.

_ É bom que seja importante. – disse Chris de cara amarrada.

_ E é! Conta para ele, Rose! – disse Kate elétrica.

Moon e Rudy haviam terminado mais um de seus beijos melosos que os isolava de seus outros amigos, quando Moon exclamou:

_ Cedric!

_ Ok... Não era isso que eu esperava ouvir! – disse Rudy, encarando Moon.

_ Não! – protestou Moon – Não seja ridículo!

_ De novo: não era isso que eu esperava ouvir! – respondeu Rudy.

_ Desculpe... – disse Moon, retirando o cabelo de Rudy de seus olhos. – É que... uma coisa acabe de me ocorrer.

_ O quê? – perguntou Rudy – Deixe-me adivinhar, envolve o Ced!

_ E a Mi. – completou Moon. – Você não acha que eles já saíram a um bom tempo?

_ Oh! – exclamou Rudy – Ele não perde tempo!

_ Rudy! – repreendeu Moon, com um tapa em seu braço.

_ Ai! – protestou Rudy. – O que aconteceu com "violência não resolve nada"?

_ Eu não estava prestes a iquebrar/i seu nariz! – respondeu Moon.

_ Ninguém quebrou o nariz de ninguém... – contrapôs Rudy.

_ Que seja Rudy! – disse Moon, parecendo chateada.

Rudy olhou-a arregalando os olhos.

_ Com licença? – interrompeu Lívien, a garçonete.

Moon e Rudy voltaram sua atenção para ela.

_ Sabem aquela menina que estava com vocês? – perguntou – Vestido bege, olhos castanhos...

Rudy olhou para Moon.

_ Eu não digo nada! – ele avisou – Meu braço já está bem por hoje...

_ Muito engraçado! – exclamou Moon. – Ela... saiu. – agora Moon dirigia-se a Lívien.

_ Sim... – disse Lívien, sem entender nada – Vocês podem entregar isso para ela, por favor?

_ Claro... – respondeu Rudy.

_ Você quer saber por que eu estou preocupada? – Moon disse, de repente. – Porque você nem me perguntou!

Rudy e Lívien a encararam com os olhos arregalados.

_ Querida... – comentou Lívien – Você está bem? – perguntou, olhando para os outros copos de cerveja amanteigada que não pertenciam a Moon, mas que estavam à sua frente.

Rudy começou a gargalhar.

_ Não são meus! – apressou-se Moon a dizer.

_ Claro... – respondeu Lívien, corando e saindo.

_ Pare de rir! – Moon disse para Rudy que ainda gargalhava descontroladamente.

_ Moon, o que foi? – perguntou Rudy, parando de rir aos poucos. – Já estão pensando que você está bêbada!

_ Eu... – começou Moon – Sabe, eles estão lá fora há um bom tempo...

_ O que você está PENSANDO?! – perguntou Rudy histérico. – Os duplos sentidos eram de brincadeira! Você não acha que...

_ Rudy! Rudy! – interrompeu Moon – Eu não acho nada, calma! O que eu quis dizer, é que eles não têm nada acertado... Bom, o Cedric para dizer a verdade.

_ O que você quer dizer? – perguntou Rudy, mais calmo.

_ Ele ainda tem algo com a Chang, certo? E ainda tem o Torneio, algo que será perigoso e estressante. – explicou Moon. – Eu só espero que a Mi não saia machucada nisso tudo... Ela é uma garota boa.

_ Sim. – concordou Rudy – Mas você tem que admitir, seria uma reviravolta.

_ Reviravolta? – perguntou Moon.

_ Cedric é aquele garoto de outro, que provavelmente terá uma carreira no ministério, namoraria alguém como a Cho e... Pronto! É isso, seria feliz. – começou Rudy – E a Mi é aquela menina modelo com espírito heróico, que provavelmente acabaria como auror e mãe de família. O "mercado" de namorados se abriu bem amplo para ela, vamos admitir... mas graças a um jogo de quadribol tudo muda.

_ Esse encontro muda tudo o que estava previsto para eles! – completou Moon, entendendo.

_ Foi uma coisa muito rápida, eu nunca vi Cedric com esse brilho no olhar. E só levou alguns dias...

_ Do que eu ouvi e observei da Mi nesses anos que somos da mesma casa... Eu nunca a vi fazer certas coisas sem pensar, como fez esse ano. – comentou Moon.

_ Muitas mudanças ocorreram esse ano. – disse Rudy, dando um sorriso.

_ Reviravolta... – concluiu Moon.

Os dois ficaram pensativos.

_ Sabe, as ações deles... – disse Rudy. – mexeram com a vida de todo mundo!

_ É... – disse Moon – Nós... e todos! Deve ser algo do destino.

_ Um quebra-cabeça a ser montado... – concordou Rudy – Falando em quebra-cabeça... Mistério! – disse Rudy, olhando para o papel em suas mãos. – O que estará nesse papel?

_ Não, Rudy! – protestou Moon. – Isso não é para você!

_ Ah, Moon! – reclamou Rudy, impedindo as tentativas de Moon de retirar o papel das mãos dele.

_ Rudy, isso não é legal! – insistiu Moon.

_ Ah! O que você diz não conta! Você já tomou todas! – contrapôs Rudy, rindo.

_ Mas eu não... Rudy Steiner! – repreendeu Moon.

_ Moon, você não pode ignorar as evidências... – disse Rudy, apontando para os copos vazios.

_ Quais? Você sendo curioso ao extremo de ler o que não é seu? – debochou Moon.

_ Minha Lua, você já está alucinando... – Rudy gargalhava, agora.

_ Tem razão, Rudy. – desistiu Moon. – Eu estou alucinando, vai abre o bilhete!

_ Sério? – perguntou Rudy, incrédulo.

_ Você quer me fazer pensar de novo? – perguntou Moon, debochadamente.

Rudy não precisou de nem mais um segundo para abrir o pequeno pedaço de pergaminho.

"iTodos seus desejos mais profundos viverás. Não terás medo, nada temerás dizer, fazer ou sentir... Mas ao primeiro nascer do Sol, após horas de fantasias, tudo será um passado inexistente./i"

_ O quê?! – perguntou Rudy, sem entender nada.

_ Não faço idéia... – admitiu Moon – Hey! Já devíamos ter voltado...

_ Hã? – voltou sua atenção para Moon.

Ela apontou para o relógio acima de Rudy, pendurado na parede, que marcava 02h30min da manhã.

_ Ah... – Rudy entendeu.

_ Gente! – Moon chamou.

Kate gesticulava para Chris, enquanto Rose bufava em seu lugar. Jack e John pareciam achar a atitude da ruiva muito engraçada, principalmente quando ela percebeu os olhares risonhos dos dois e mostrou-lhes a língua. Isa estava com Kate, Chris e Rose, mas agora parecia mais interessada em saber a história do que em obter diversão.

_ Hey! – chamou Moon mais uma vez, agora todos prestavam atenção. – Está na hora, vamos levantando...

Todos se levantaram preguiçosamente, e encaminharam-se para a porta. Os meninos ficaram para trás, para pagar a conta. Cada um colocou a sua parte, então outro bolo de notas foi jogado na mesa.

_ O que você está fazendo? – perguntou John, confuso.

_ Estou pagando minha parte... – respondeu Rose, casualmente.

_ Por quê...? – quis saber John.

_ Para não passar a noite lavando pratos? – sugeriu Rose – Geralmente temos que pagar a conta, sabe.

Rudy, Chris e até Jack abafaram um riso.

_ Sim, nós igarotos/i - contrapôs John – Você não precisa pagar...

_ Isso parece meio injusto com vocês, não? – apontou Rose.

_ Mas... É questão de educação e... – tentou John.

_ É uma questão de educação minha também! – interrompeu Rose – Eu também bebi e comi o que vocês estão pagando.

John olhou para Rose como se tivesse visto algo MUITO engraçado. Na mesma hora que Rose viu seu sorriso ela se lembrou de quando aquele mesmo se formou sobre seus lábios, sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha, e logo depois ficou com raiva.

Rose lembrou-se que queria matar John, e se repreendeu por estar falando com ele tão "civilizadamente".

_ Quer saber?! Se você quer pagar, ótimo! – disse Rose, estressada com John, e seu desrespeito, além de com ela mesma e sua burrice. – Finja ser um "cavalheiro", todos sabem que você é retardado mesmo!

Rose foi para junto de Moon e Kate, agora, Jack, Chris e Rudy riam abertamente. John também sorriu, levemente.

_ Posso saber como é que eu virei um retardado por tentar ser educado? – perguntou John.

Os meninos deram de ombros, esse tipo de coisa sem noção parecia fazer com que eles esquecessem suas diferenças. Uma vez que elas foram lembradas, os meninos se dividiram nos grupos: Rudy e Chris; Jack e John.

Dentro da carruagem Cedric e Hermione conversavam. Entrelaçados em um abraço. Eles simplesmente falavam... curiosidades sobre cada um, coisas sem importância, que eles não tiveram tempo para descobrir, com a rapidez com a qual tudo aconteceu.

_ Então você descobriu ihoje/i? - perguntou Hermione – Só hoje? Sortudo! Nem teve que se atormentar um pouquinho!

_ Ah, eu fui atormentado! – respondeu Cedric com sua voz de veludo. – Porque meu coração sempre soube, mas eu não via, isso não quer dizer que ele não sofreu do mesmo jeito.

Um sorriso involuntário cresceu no rosto dos dois, e eles entrelaçaram suas mãos. Só faltava escorrer mel das palavras de cada um, era muito bobo, eles estavam agindo bobamente ou, pode-se dizer, apaixonadamente.

_ Minha vez! – anunciou Cedric. – Quais são... suas flores preferidas?

_ Por que você quer saber disso? – perguntou Hermione. – É inútil...

_ Ai que você se engana! – contrapôs Cedric – Essas são informações preciosas para uma futura reconciliação.

_ Você já está considerando que vamos brigar? – perguntou Hermione, chocada.

_ E você não estava pensando nisso? – argumentou Cedric – Com nossos gênios...

Hermione estava considerando isso, mas ainda assim era assustador. Como ele sabia? Ele sentia o mesmo? Ou simplesmente adivinhou? Era tão estranho pensar junto com alguém... compartilhar involuntariamente seus medos, incertezas e alegrias...

_ Certo. – Hermione desistiu de sua batalha mental – É difícil de explicar...

_ Até com flores? – perguntou Cedric, incrédulo. – Tem algo em você que seja fácil de explicar?

Hermione riu e Cedric também, ao ouvi-la rir.

_ Gosto de rosas. – disse Hermione.

_ Convencional... – apontou Cedric. – Mas, não acabou ainda, certo?

_ Rosas azuis... – completou Hermione, Cedric olhou-a de cenho franzido.

_ Azuis? – questionou.

_ Disse que não era normal... – respondeu Hermione.

_ Não, é que eu sempre gostei da cor azul. – disse Cedric surpreso.

_ Claro! Você é menino! – contrapôs Hermione.

_ Preconceituosa... – Cedric fingia reprimi-la.

Hermione riu mais uma vez.

_ Ria Srta Granger! – disse Cedric, fazendo-a rir ainda mais. – Analise as rosas: vermelhas – paixão, algo passageiro; e sangue, freqüentemente sinônimo de coisas ruins.

Brancas – São tão serenas, celestes... irritam por seu jeito calmo de ser.

Amarelas – Claras, cor-do-sol. Temos, porém, dias chuvosos.

Hermione levantou dos braços de Cedric, para olhá-lo nos olhos. O que ele disse era, quase palavra por palavra, o que ela pensara quando Jack lhe ofereceu rosas vermelhas.

_ Não! E aquelas que são de um rosa claro, acho que salmão.... – continuava Cedric. – Vermelho e braço; intensa paixão e cor serena! O que estavam pensando?

Hermione puxou-o para pressionar seus lábios contra os dele. Cedric se assustou, mas nem cogitava em protestar, quando a própria Hermione os separou.

_ Impulso. – se desculpou – Próxima pergunta?

_ Vamos pular as perguntas... – disse Cedric, chegando para frente, voluntariamente, agora.

_ Por quê? – começou a perguntar Hermione, mas parou no meio da pergunta.

_ Bem, eu estava pensando em te beijar de novo. – respondeu Cedric, sem saber que não era essa a pergunta de Hermione.

_ Não! – tentou explicar Hermione.

_ Ok... você que começou. – defendeu-se Cedric.

_ Não foi o que eu quis perguntar. – especificou Hermione.

_ Qual é sua pergunta? – Cedric desistiu, perguntando gentilmente.

_ Por que... – começou Hermione – Por que você iacha/i que me ama?

_ O quê? – Cedric estava confuso. – Eu não acho, Hermione, eu sei!

_ Sabe? – Hermione perguntou hesitante. – Por que você achar que sabe?

_ Aonde você quer chegar? – questionou Cedric.

_ Eu não sei... – respondeu Hermione – Talvez saber o porque me faça acreditar.

_ Você não acredita quando digo que te amo? – perguntou Cedric, ele parecia magoado.

Hermione abaixou os olhos, porque não conseguia encarar os dele, não depois de tê-los magoado. Nada de bom pode durar?

_ Não mesmo! – respondeu Cedric.

Hermione se assustou, era como se ele tivesse lido seus pensamentos. Bem, eles pensavam de maneira parecida, e totalmente distinta! Eles eram muito parecidos e totalmente diferentes.

_ Você quer que eu especifique? – perguntou Cedric – Não há problema para mim em dizer...

Aí está uma diferença, era muito mais difícil para Hermione verbalizar as coisas que sentia do que percebê-las. Já Cedric, mesmo não percebendo logo de cara, ao fazê-lo não tinha medo de gritar aos quatro ventos.

_ Hermione Granger, - Cedric começou, e Hermione ouvia, esperando ser convencida. – eu amo o jeito com o qual você sorri, como se tivesse cinco anos de idade, como você fala as coisas sem penar quando está nervosa, como você precisa estar isempre/i certa, quando você está feliz e seus olhos adquirem um brilho hipnotizante, gosto das nossas brigas, nossas conversas... Eu amo todos os seus defeitos tanto quando suas inúmeras qualidades.

Ao fim do discurso de Cedric, Hermione tinha lágrimas nos olhos, ela o abraçou fortemente e chegou a ficar sem ar.

_ Calma, calma... – pedia Cedric, impressionado com o afeito de suas palavras.

_ Eu te amo. – Hermione sussurrou uma vez que conseguiu respirar normalmente.

_ Eu sei! – ele respondeu sorrindo.

_ Quer saber por que? – Hermione perguntou retoricamente, afastando-se de Cedric para olhá-lo nos olhos.

Cedric hesitou por um instante. Ele não tinha certeza se queria saber. E se ela listasse as coisas que todos diziam ser perfeitas nele? Mas aí uma nova curiosidade o invadiu, dando a ele o motivo para ouvir. O que ela diria?

_ Hum? – foi a única coisa que ele conseguiu pronunciar.

_ Há tantas... – começou Hermione – Na verdade, eu odiava isso tudo antes, sabe?

_ Odiava? – questionou Cedric.

_ Sim, - respondeu Hermione. – por que eu amava tudo aquilo, portanto, odiava.

_ Estou confuso. – admitiu Cedric.

_ Sabe quando você sorri ao ver outra pessoa fazê-lo? – começou Hermione – Adoro isso! E quando você se atrapalha nas palavras, quando perde a calma. Isso é hilário! Seu jeito, protetor me irrita, mas é adorável... Ah! Às vezes você fala sem pensar também, mas eu geralmente fico com vergonha quando algo escapa de meus pensamentos, mas você não.

Tudo que ela dizia eram "elogios" antes nunca ouvidos por Cedric, e mesmo os que havia ouvido, eram apresentados a ele de uma forma totalmente diferente. Hermione falava com uma facilidade antes nunca tida por ela, não havia medo naquela noite.

_ E como você consegue ser educado quando está brigando? – continuava Hermione – Acho que você só foi grosso quando era muito sério e depois sempre tinha um "perdão" e um tipo de repreenda interna... Mas você também é muito chato!

Cedric teve que rir dessa última.

_ Sério! – disse Hermione – "Blá, blá, blá, a Cho é legal!", "Ui, ui, ui, o Torneio é uma honra!", "Dawson é um assassino sanguinário, se abaixa!" – completou Hermione, fingindo desviar de um feitiço.

_ Eu nunca disse isso! – protestou Cedric rindo. Ele segurou as mãos de Hermione.

_ É preciso resumir... – defendeu-se Hermione – Senhor "Não vou soltar sua mão".

_ Ah... me desculpe por isso! – disse Cedric referindo-se a seu ataque na vinda, dentro da carruagem.

_ Você queria me fazer ter um ataque, né? – acusou Hermione.

_ Eu queria impedir que o Dawson te atacasse. – retorquiu Cedric.

_ Pelo motivo bobo que fosse! – disse Hermione – Eu não queria... não quero soltar.

Os dois ficaram olhando as mãos entrelaçadas abobalhados, quando foram interrompidos pela porta sendo escancarada. Rudy apareceu do lado de fora.

_ Estão descentes! Podem entrar! – ele gritou para os outros.

Cedric olhou feio para o amigo, mas Rudy abriu um enorme sorriso, a razão de sua felicidade estava nas mãos de Cedric, literalmente.

Todos entraram na carruagem e o clima se dividia entre felicidade e tensão. Jack em particular estava com uma cara... Apesar de ele ter ouvido o que Kate dissera, ele estava transpirando raiva, por Cedric, é claro.

A carruagem estava se preparando para partir, quando se ouviu batidas leves, mas sonoras na janela. Era estranho, aquelas batidas eram quase boas de se escutar, por isso ninguém respondeu.

_ Vamos! – disse John – Deve ser o vento...

_ Ah, é! – debochou Rose – O vento agora tem mãos e sai batendo em janelas!

_ Só me espera criar um campo de força antes de me bater de novo! – retorquiu John.

_ Não conte com isso! – ameaçou Rose.

As batidas continuaram insistentes.

_ Alguém abre essa porcaria de porta! – ordenou Jack, desejando estar longe dali.

John, que estava ao lado da janela, abriu a porta. Atrás dela estava uma figura feminina deslumbrante de cabelos negros como seus olhos, que apesar de sua cor, ardiam em fogo. Todos os meninos endireitaram-se involuntariamente nos bancos quando a menina sorriu maliciosamente e disse, com sua voz doce e sombria:

_ Jack, querido, já de mal humor?

_ Juliet... – saudou Jack.

_ Será que há lugar para mais um? – perguntou a menina que se intitulava Juliet.

_ Claro! – todos os meninos pareciam responder ao mesmo tempo.

Ela sorriu mais uma vez, ser sorriso arrepiava a todos, de um jeito bom e ruim. Ela era deslumbrantemente sensual, o cheiro de seu perfume quando ela entrou parecia deliciosamente intoxicante. Sua beleza era diferente, por exemplo, da de Isa, mesmo esta sendo belíssima e sedutora, a beleza de Juliet era algo diferente, chegava a ser algo assustador, tinha algo nela que era sombrio, mesmo sua doce voz e lindo sorriso tinham um toque de escuridão. Ela era uma versão 10 vezes mais avançada de Jack.

_ John, querido, como você está? – perguntou Juliet cordialmente.

_ Juliet Von Danger! Por onde você andou? – perguntou John, ele parecia surpreso em vê-la.

_ John... Eu estou sempre indo e vindo – respondeu Juliet – Mas já soube que terá um Torneio este ano!

_ Sim... – concordou John.

A carruagem já havia começado sua viagem e a mente de Hermione estava onde a de todos também estava: a recém-chegada que se intitulava Juliet. Hermione não sabia porque, mas sentiu algo estranho que assim que viu o rosto de Juliet, como se já a conhecesse de algum modo. Mas nunca a tinha visto em Hogwarts, provavelmente pelo fato dela estar sempre "indo e vindo" e, pelo jeito dela... por ter cumprimentado logo Jack e John...

_ Isabella! Mais bela seria impossível! – Juliet cumprimentou a loira.

_ Sua chegada é sempre um presente para meu ego! – agradeceu Isa – Como vai?

_ Bem... – respondeu Juliet.

E por agora ter cumprimentado Isa, Juliet devia ser sonserina.

_ Humpf! – resmungou Juliet – Mas soube que nossa casa não foi a escolhida. – ela olhou para Cedric.

Hermione apertou a mão de Cedric que ela segurava, instintivamente. Ele sorriu.

_ Não só minha casa... Juliet certo? – disse Cedric, colocando o braço livre em torno da cintura de Hermione.

Juliet confirmou balançando a cabeça.

_ Eu sou Cedric Diggory e esta é Hermione Granger, o melhor amigo dela também ganhou.

_ Dois campeões, sim eu soube... – disse Juliet. – Então, ele é seu "amigo"? – perguntou de um jeito malicioso.

_ Sim. – respondeu Hermione. – Desde os 11 anos.

_ Que bonitinho... – comentou Juliet, sempre um pouco sombria – Mas você não acha perigoso?

_ Quase um suicídio. – respondeu Hermione, olhando rapidamente para Cedric, este murmurou quase que inaudivelmente algo como "Que indireta, hein?"

_ Porém idois/i de seus amigos são escolhidos para o torneio... – comentou Juliet sorrindo de lado – Como a vida é engraçada, não é?

_ Se você tiver uma queda para humor negro... – respondeu Hermione.

Juliet riu.

_ Certamente. – respondeu.

A carruagem parou.

_ Chegamos... – anunciou Jack.

John abriu a porta.

_ Jack, querido! – disse Juliet, olhando para o sonserino. – Senti falta da sua voz! Por que tão calado?

Jack não respondeu.

_ Hum... – Juliet ficou pensativa – Você vai me contar quando chegarmos à nossa casa. – Não era uma pergunta.

_ Claro, claro... – concordou Jack.

Satisfeita Juliet se levantou para sair, ao fazê-lo deixou a mostra lado direto da sua cintura. Somente Hermione viu, ou talvez somente ela tenha prestado atenção, uma meio-lua, deitada como um sorriso, marcada na pele de Juliet. Diferentemente de Isa, não era uma tatuagem e sim uma... cicatriz.

Hermione se sentiu atraída por aquela imagem, mas não sabia por que. Quem se machucaria assim? Mas o que chamava a atenção de Hermione não como aquilo foi gravado, e sim o que foi gravado. Era uma sensação estranha.

_ Amor... – uma voz de veludo veio despertá-la. Ela e Cedric já estavam sozinhos agora, em frente ao quadro da mulher-gorda.

_ Onde estão os outros? Como chegamos aqui? – perguntou Hermione confusa.

_ Os outros se despediram e foram para suas respectivas casa. – explicou Cedric – Moon já entrou... – ele apontou para a passagem do quadro ainda aberta – Você parecia meio aérea.

_ Eu... nem percebi que o tempo passou. – respondeu Hermione chocada.

_ Sim... – Cedric esperava que lhe dissesse no que estava pensando, mas como isso não aconteceu, ele ignorou relutantemente. – Você deveria ir dormir.

_ Certo, deve ser sono. – concordou Hermione.

_ Não queria que essa noite acabasse. – comentou Cedric.

_ Eu sim. – discordou Hermione.

Cedric olhou-a confuso.

_ Quero acordar amanhã e comprovar que não foi tudo um sonho...

_ Não importa quanto tempo isso dure você será sempre meu sonho... – disse Cedric, puxando Hermione para um beijo de despedida.

Hermione prendeu a respiração e arregalou os olhos, mas depois não pensou duas vezes antes de se entregar ao beijo. Ambos se inundaram nos perfumes de cada um, seus sabores. Continuando as carícias Cedric mordiscou-lhe os lábios, e Hermione pressionou seu corpo contra o dele. Cedric soltou uma exclamação.

Hermione viu que nenhum dos dois possuía autocontrole naquela hora, então se afastou relutantemente.

_ Eu preciso ir embora... – era quase uma desculpa.

_ Certo. – disse Cedric afastando-se.

_ Boa noite! – disse Hermione antes de entrar em sua casa.

_ Boa noite... – Cedric respondeu enquanto o retrato se fechava. – Meu amor... – completou.

Hermione se derreteu do outro lado do retrato. Moon estava esperando por Hermione do outro lado do retrato com uma cara sorridente.

_ Oi! – Hermione exclamou, quando viu que Moon ainda estava esperando-a. – Você ainda está aí...

_ Eu não vi nem ouvi nada! – assegurou Moon – Mas olha que eu nunca te imaginei... Muito bom trabalho! – concluiu.

Hermione sentiu um calor subir para suas bochechas, ela sorriu de leve, envergonhada.

_ Não fique assim... – confortou-a Moon – iDaquilo/i você não pode ter vergonha!

_ Moon... – Hermione parecia pedir que ela parasse.

_ Ok, ok! – concordou Moon – Eu te esperei porque tinha que te entregar isso. – ela estendeu um pedaço de pergaminho – Rudy teria te entregado, mas você estava meio... aérea.

_ Ah... obrigada. – disse Hermione pegando o pergaminho. – O que é?

_ Sabe aquela moça que atendeu a gente? – perguntou Moon.

Hermione balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

_ Então, ela pediu que entregássemos a você... – explicou Moon – Mas eu não entendi nada...

_ Você leu? – acusou Hermione.

_ Quê?! – Moon percebeu o que havia deixado escapar. – Eu... eu não! Foi o Rudy!

Hermione riu.

_ Não tem problema Moon... – acalmou-a Hermione.

_ Você não vai ler? – perguntou Moon.

_ Amanhã eu vejo, afinal, não deve ser nada de importante... – respondeu Hermione.

_ Não sei o que era, mas não entendi uma palavra! – comentou Moon, enquanto as duas dirigiam-se aos respectivos dormitórios.

_ Agora eu estou muito cansada para enigmas. – respondeu Hermione – Amanhã eu dou uma olhada no "mistério da garçonete".

Moon riu.

_ Boa noite, Mi! – disse Moon, quando chegaram ao dormitório de Hermione.

_ Boa noite. – respondeu Hermione, ela necessitava de uma boa noite de sono.

Moon se foi. Hermione adentrou o dormitório tentando não fazer nenhum barulho, não podia haver testemunhas sobre o que ocorreu naquela noite, a não ser os que estavam envolvidos. Hermione viu seu uniforme em cima de uma cadeira ao lado da cama e resolveu colocar o bilhete no bolso da capa, assim mesmo que se esquecesse dele o encontraria de novo alguma hora do dia e o leria. Após fazê-lo caiu na cama feito uma pedra, em menos de 5 segundos, dormia profundamente.

Cedric vagava pelos jardins de Hogwarts, ainda escurecidos, nas primeiras horas da manhã. Ele não conseguira ir para seu dormitório, por que não cogitava a possibilidade de dormir, não poderia. Ele se deitou em um dos bancos e ficou observando a Lua, enquanto várias coisas passavam por sua cabeça... sorrisos, olhares, toques... Não, não teria como dormir aquela noite. Quem ama não dorme. Cedric sentiu que em suas veias corria sangue ardente, que ser coração estava em fogo: era febre do amor. Febre que tirava seu sono, mas não o deixava cansado ou abatido. Era como se nada mais ele pudesse fazer sem tê-la ao seu lado. Dormir, comer, nem pensar direito ele conseguia! Essa era, contudo, uma situação frustrantemente agradável. Então, por ali ele ficou... observando a Lua e lembrando-se do brilho de certos olhos.

iNA MANHÃ SEGUINTE./i

Cedric adentrou o dormitório masculino correndo, não vira o tempo passar enquanto encarava a Lua, e os primeiros vestígios do Sol. Portanto, precisava correr se quisesse ficar apresentável, afinal, passara a noite em claro e sua aparência não devia ser das melhores (isso é possível?). Apesar da noite em claro, Cedric não se sentia cansado, nem um pouco, ele sentia-se elétrico e ansioso para o que esse dia tinha a oferecer.

_ Ced! – exclamou Rudy – Cara, onde você esteve?

_ Não dormi essa noite. – explicou Cedric, entrando no banheiro para tomar banho.

_ Isso eu já sei, já que você não estava aqui! – respondeu Rudy, do lado de fora do banheiro – A questão é icom quem/i você ficou acordado?

_ Rudy! – repreendeu-o Cedric – O que você está pensando de Hermione?

_ Eu? O quê? Quem falou em Hermione? – perguntou Rudy, confuso.

_ Com quem mais? Você estava pensando em quem? – questionou Cedric.

_ Bem... – Rudy franziu o cenho – Mas ela não estava nervosa com você? Por causa da Isa...

_ Sim, mas depois da música... – Cedric disse sorrindo – Tudo... ficou muito melhor.

_ Cara, você está bem? – perguntou Rudy.

_ Certo, Rudy! – debochou Cedric – Como se eu não tivesse visto a sua cara quando você nos viu na carruagem!

_ Ok... É melhor você ficar um tempo sozinho! – sugeriu Rudy, quando Chris adentrou o dormitório.

_ O que foi? – perguntou Chris aos sussurros.

_ O Cedric pirou. – respondeu Rudy, igualmente baixo.

Chris riu e saiu aos cochichos com Rudy. Cedric não se importava, só pensava em vê-la de novo. A garota que o fez sonhar acordado para assim não precisar dormir. Ele transpirava excitação, o segundo encontro depois da grande noite... Ele necessitava ver aquele sorriso mais uma vez, tê-la em seus braços mais uma vez.

As escadas caracóis que levavam a saída da casa Lufa-lufa pareciam não ter fim, porque cada segundo equivalia a uma hora e cada batimento cardíaco equivalia a mil. Quando finalmente alcançou o Grande Salão os olhos de Cedric não paravam quietos, igualmente ao seu coração, assim que avistou cachos soltos ao longe a situação mudou. Seu coração parou e seus olhos se congelaram em uma única imagem, ela estava sozinha... Ótimo!

_ Olá! – saudou Cedric sorrindo abertamente para Hermione.

Ele não pôde abraçá-la, beijá-la, não pôde fazer nada do que almejava fazer. Então, simplesmente sorriu, talvez fosse um sorriso exagerado, mas sua alegria era exagerada.

_ Oi... – respondeu Hermione estranhando aquela alegria toda. – Por que tão feliz?

_ Por que você não me diz? – perguntou Cedric igualmente sarcástico.

_ Eu não poderia... – disse Hermione.

_ Ontem foi a noite mais feliz da minha vida... – disse Cedric – Posso dizer que esse é o dia mais feliz.

_ Do que você... – começou Hermione, mas logo sua expressão confusa mudou para nervosa. – Ah! Foi tão bom com a Isabella que vocês remarcaram, é?

_ Não estou falando da Isa, e ivocê sabe/i. – disse Cedric, cansado de Hermione fingir amnésia.

_ Ah... Sei? – Hermione não entendia nada – Do que você está falando, então?

_ Hermione! – Cedric já estava impaciente, essa embolação toda não era necessária – Estou falando de depois que você saiu da mesa para o bar...

Hermione corou.

_ Agora você lembra! – disse Cedric ao ver que ela havia ficado envergonhada.

_ Ao contrário... – respondeu Hermione, encarando o chão.

_ Ao contrário? – Cedric estava começando a se preocupar.

_ Eu não me lembro de muita coisa depois que eu saí da mesa... – disse Hermione, ficando roxa – Na verdade, eu não me lembro de nada! Eu tento, ou melhor, tentei a manhã toda, mas não consigo! É vergonhoso, mas... Talvez haja a possibilidade de que eu tenha bebido um pouco demais... Eu...

_ Você o quê?! – Cedric interrompeu-a sem acreditar no que ela dizia.

_ Eu sei, eu sei. – disse Hermione – Não é nada parecido comigo, eu nem sei o que pensar...

_ Você não se lembra... – disse Cedric de uma forma por demais dolorida que assustou Hermione.

_ Cedric? – ela chamou assustada.

Cedric, porém, não ouvia. Não! Não! Ela estava completamente bem! Como... como ela podia simplesmente esquecer? Não! Foi no meio de todas essas perguntas sem respostas que Cedric se lembrou de Rudy e de como ele parecia não saber o que tinha acontecido, depois Chris... Isso era uma piada? Teria sido um sonho? O maior medo de Cedric estava ali, diante de seus olhos. Teria nada daquilo acontecido?

De fato, sim, tudo aconteceu. Todos os beijos, todas as juras de amor. Mas não sei se vocês se lembram de certa fruta oferecida à Hermione como elemento decorativo nessa história, ela foi oferecida como elemento crucial. Pois a partir de seu poder essa história tem uma continuação. Essa fruta há algum tempo foi banida do comércio bruxo. Porém, ainda há quem a distribua: ciganos. Eles vagavam pelo mundo como um povo nômade, vendendo suas especiarias, a fruta é uma delas, mas não pode ser vendida. A fruta deve ser dada a quem o cigano que a possui considere necessitado, essa pessoa poderá fazer o que sempre quis, mas por medo nunca se atreveu.

Há, porém, um preço a ser pago... Quem comer da fruta terá coragem para fazer tudo o que quiser, dizer o que for.

i"Todos seus desejos mais profundos viverás. Não terás medo, nada temerás fazer, dizer ou sentir..."/i.

Contudo, o preço a se pagar por essa "experiência" é que você poderá vivê-la, mas não poderá lembrá-la. Assim que você dorme, tudo o que você viveu, todas as coisas relacionadas às atitudes que você tomou por efeito da fruta serão esquecidas por você e por todos envolvidos.

i"Mas ao primeiro nascer no Sol, após horas de fantasias, tudo será um passado inexistente."/i

É isso que dá a você a coragem de dizer ou fazer tudo o que você disse ou fez, a certeza, mesmo que inconscientemente, de que nada terá sido real. Tudo teria dado certo, tudo seguiria seu curso... Se Cedric não tivesse passado a noite apaixonadamente acordado.

_ Cedric? – Hermione o chamava pela milésima vez.

Nada, absolutamente nada fazia sentido para Cedric naquela hora. A única coisa de que tinha certeza era da dor que sentia cortar-lhe o ser, arrancar-lhe todas as esperanças. E de repente, sentiu raiva, muita raiva. Sentiu raiva por Hermione não lembrar, sentiu raiva por não ter esquecido também, sentiu raiva por sentir.

_ iCedric/i o que eu fiz? – perguntou Hermione preocupada. – Eu estou ficando preocupada! O que eu fiz?

_ NADA! Nada Hermione! – gritou Cedric, assustando-a – Você foi a mesma garota perfeitinha de sempre, dizendo um monte de besteiras porque estava bêbada!

Os olhos de Hermione se encheram de água. Cedric se sentiu mal no mesmo instante, queria pedir desculpas e confortá-la, mas temia que ela também não se lembrasse de tal conforto. Simplesmente olhou-a com culpa e ressentimento, e não pôde mais olhar. Então, se foi.

Hermione observou-o ir e sentiu seu rosto molhado. Limpou as lágrimas inutilmente, pois elas sempre voltavam a molhar-lhe o rosto. Ela não entendia o que havia feito para receber aquelas palavras e sentia-se horrível....

Hermione colocou as mãos nos bolsos e sentiu algo dentro de um deles, era um pedaço de pergaminho.

i"Todos seus desejos mais profundos viverás. Não terás medo, nada temerás fazer, dizer ou sentir... Mas ao primeiro nascer do Sol, após horas de fantasia, tudo será um passado inexistente"/i

_ Que droga é essa?! – Hermione amassou o papel e jogou no chão.

Quem aquele garoto pensa que é? Por que ele fez isso? Será que não se pode passar um dia sem machucar a Hermione?

_ Alguém quer me destruir um pouco mais? Eu ainda não estou soluçando nem nada! – Hermione gritou de raiva e rancor.

_ O que aconteceu? – uma voz preocupada.

Hermione sabia de quem era a voz, a reconhecia sempre que ela aparecia ocultando seu dono.

_ Ah, Jack! – Hermione lamentou, abraçando-o.

_ Calma, calma! – Pediu Jack, abraçando-a de volta.

Magicamente, Hermione realmente se acalmou e podendo respirar de novo ela se afastou para dar espaço a Jack.

_ Desculpe... – ela murmurou.

_ Não se desculpe! – repreendeu-a Jack – Diga-me o que aconteceu.

_ Sabe... Nem eu entendi. – admitiu Hermione.

_ Ainda assim está chorando... – apontou Jack – Por favor, me diga o que houve.

_ Por que você quer tanto saber? – perguntou Hermione, por conta da súbita bondade de Jack.

_ Você... – começou Jack – Seu bem estar é importante para mim.

O coração de Hermione parecia ter ficado três vezes maior, ela sentia uma imensa gratidão. Contou a história para Jack, que também disse que não se lembrava dela ter feito algo.

_ Você não fez nada ontem... – disse Jack, depois de ouvir a história, só a parte que Hermione se lembrava.

_ Eu não sei... – respondeu Hermione – Como há coisas de que eu não me lembro, então? São como borrões, e eu sei que algo está faltando.

_ Tenho que admitir que comigo aconteceu o mesmo. – concordou Jack.

_ Sério? – Hermione parecia surpresa.

_ Mas aconteceram muitas coisas ontem, não somos capazes de lembrar cada detalhe. – argumentou Jack – É normal alguns borrões na memória, porque às vezes nem percebemos o que aconteceu para nos lembrarmos...

_ Mas é diferente.... – insistiu Hermione. – Essas memórias... Eu sinto que as tenho, mas não posso vê-las.

_ Não esquenta com isso, Mi! – disse Jack – Se você não lembra provavelmente não era importante. E quanto ao iDiggory/i... – ele pronunciou o nome com nojo. – Ele é um idiota por te fazer derramar somente uma dessas lágrimas! Eu vou dar a ele um motivo para que chore!

Jack começou a se afastar decididamente.

_ Jack! – Hermione o impediu de continuar – Não, não vale à pena.

_ Não? – Jack debochou.

_ Eu não tenho como te agradecer... Eu não sei como você me agüenta! – Hermione disse sorrindo – Mas não faça nada a ele...

_ Você realmente gosta dele, certo? – Jack perguntou já sabendo a resposta.

_ O quê? Eu... – Hermione se espantou.

_ Deixa pra lá, Mi! – interveio Jack – Que desperdício... Que burrice! – ele parecia com raiva.

_ Jack não interfira. – disse Hermione ao ver o olhar raivoso de Jack – Só por ficar comigo, só por estar aqui por perto... Isso já te faz o melhor amigo!  
Jack sorriu amargamente.

_ Você não precisa pedir... – disse Jack com um olhar triste que ele tentava esconder – Eu vou sempre estar ao seu lado, sou obrigado, eu acho...

_ Desculpe... – Hermione disse, sentindo-se culpada.

_ Não se desculpe por me ter por perto! – Jack repreendeu-a – Você nem imagina o auto-sacrifício em que você acabou de se meter!

Hermione sabia que essa última frase deveria ter sido dita ao contrário, sabia que ela deveria tê-la dito a Jack, e se desculpou por não poder se sentir da mesma forma.

_ Com fome? – Hermione perguntou.

_ Você? – Jack perguntou de volta.

_ Na verdade, não. – respondeu Hermione – Mas você vai me obrigar a comer do mesmo jeito...

_ Certo. – concordou Jack.

_ Me acompanha até minha mesa? – perguntou Hermione.

_ Acompanho-te aonde você quiser! – respondeu o velho Jack divertido.

i_Já é hora de dormir e eu não posso mais ficar  
O sol já vai raiar outra vez  
Mas antes de ir embora eis o fim da história  
Foi tudo uma grande encenação  
Ninguém ama ninguém  
O amor é só uma história que eu conto para você dormir.  
O amor é só uma história que eu já cansei de ouvir./i_

Cedric se encontrava outra vez no mesmo banco, mirando o mesmo lugar da noite passada. Seus olhos ardiam por causa do Sol, mas ele não se importava. Ardia muito mais a dor em seu coração. Era uma dor que subia para sua garganta, queimando-a. Cedric não se importava se ninguém mais se lembrasse do que havia acontecido, até agora ele mesmo queria esquecer, mas o fato de Hermione não se lembrar o estava matando. Era exatamente por isso que Cedric não queria se apaixonar novamente. Para ele o amor significava dor. Na única vez em que ele amara alguém, jurou por nunca mais fazê-lo de novo. Quem era essa menina para em tão pouco tempo fazê-lo tão perdido e dolorosamente apaixonado?

_ Cedric! – ele ouviu chamarem.

_ Sim... – suspirou levantando-se do banco.

_ Eu te procurei por toda parte! Por que está aqui sozinho? – perguntou Cho Chang.

_ Bom... nada. Só estava pensando em... – começou Cedric.

_ Você já ouviu do Baile de Inverno? – interrompeu-o Cho, animadamente.

_ É... não. Que baile? – perguntou Cedric.

_ Ah, Cedric! Parece até que você está em outro planeta! – respondeu Cho – De qualquer maneira, haverá um baile após a primeira tarefa...

_ A primeira tarefa... – Cedric repetiu a frase. Ele havia se esquecido completamente.

_ Sim! – disse-lhe Cho sorrindo. – Então... eu só queria que você soubesse... já que os campeões terão que dançar com o seus i_pares_/i na frente de todos...

Cedric sorriu de volta. Como era lindo aquele sorriso...

_ Está com fome? – ele perguntou.

_ Morrendo. – respondeu uma radiante Cho.

No Grande Salão, Hermione se despedia de Jack.

_ Muito obrigada por tudo, Jack. Você nem sabe como eu estava me sentindo. – disse Hermione, sorrindo, levemente.

Jack queria dizer que sim, que sabia exatamente o que ela estava sentindo. Mas não o fez. Pela primeira vez em sua vida Jack não queria tirar proveito e algo, não poderia, ele estava i_realmente_/i gostando de Hermione.

_ É... – foi o que ele disse – Bom... Tchau... – deu um beijo na testa de Hermione e se foi.

Enquanto vai Jack se afastar, Hermione avistou Cedric adentrando o salão... com Chang. A facada do ciúme atingiu-a mais uma vez, mas ela respirou fundo e sentou-se ao lado de Harry.

_ Oi, Harry... – Hermione cumprimentou-o sem emoção.

_ Oi... – Harry respondeu.

_ Tudo certo com o plano para que todos fiquem fora do salão comunal enquanto você conversa com Sirius? – foi a única coisa que Hermione conseguiu lembrar para falar com Harry. Ambos haviam feito planos para obrigar os retardatários a saírem do salão na hora da aparição que Sirius faria a Harry.

Harry contara a Hermione que Sirius havia achado mais seguro que eles conversassem "cara a cara". Se o plano não desse certo eles soltariam algumas bombas de bosta, mas esperavam não ter que recorrer a isso.

_ Está tudo certo. – respondeu-lhe Harry, tomando seu último copo de suco de abóbora. – Você não vai comer? – perguntou, desconfiado para Hermione.

_ Não... eu já comi. – mentiu Hermione. Nem a saliva lhe passava direito pela garganta.

_ Bom, vamos indo para aula então? – Harry perguntou. Era estranho, como se ele quisesse sair de lá o mais rápido possível.

_ O.k... – disse Hermione, estranhando o comportamento de Harry.

Enquanto estavam saindo, Hermione notou que Malfoy e seu grupinho estavam olhando para direção dela e de Harry, rindo descontroladamente. Ela parou para encarar Malfoy com as mãos na cintura, este lhe deu um sorriso malicioso, pegou algo e começou a lê-lo. Estavam a centímetros da mesa da Lufa-lufa.

_ "Harry finalmente encontrou carinho em Hogwarts." – ele começou. Hermione reconheceu o que ele segurava, era o Profeta Diário, estivera tão cheia de coisas na cabeça essa semana que nem havia pegado e um jornal. – "Seu amigo íntimo, Colin Creevey, diz que o garoto raramente é visto sem a companhia de Hermione Granger, um alinda menina nascida trouxa que, como Harry, é uma das primeiras alunas da escola."

Hermione estava parada, atônita. Quando aquele artigo havia saído? O que as pessoas estavam pensando? O quê?

_ Eu não disse nada. – Harry defendeu-se.

Do momento em que o artigo apareceu, Harry teve que aturar colegas – principalmente – que o citavam, caçoando, quando ele passava.

Hermione também ganhara sua cota de aborrecimentos, mas iainda/i não começara a berrar com as pessoas. Ainda...

_ Não liga... – dizia Hermione com dignidade, erguendo a cabeça no ar.

_ Linda? iEla?/i - gritou Pansy Parkinson com a voz esganiçada, logo na primeira vez que encontrou Hermione, depois do artigo de Rita Skeeter ter sido publicado. – Qual foi o padrão de beleza? Um esquilo?

Hermione fechou suas mãos em punhos, respirou fundo e virou em direção a Pansy.

_ Eu vou responder a sua pergunta com imuito/i prazer, Pansy. Mas antes, você responderia a minha? – perguntou Hermione, calmamente.

_ O quê? – perguntou Pansy, ainda rindo, com um ar de nojo.

_ O sêmen de qual trasgo a sua mãe usou para te ter? Porque uma cara assim não pode ter sido acidente! – disse Hermione, rindo maliciosamente entre risos das mesas da Lufa-lufa e Grifinória, já que estas eram as únicas perto o bastante para ouvir – Vamos, Harry.

Harry gargalhava ao seu lado. Antes de sair, Hermione, pôde ouvir Jack perguntar, sério:

_ Como você pôde fazer isso, Hermione?

Hermione se virou se entender, olhando-o confusa.

_ Os tragos não fizeram nada para você! Pela menos não ainda! – disse Jack, rindo.

Hermione deu um sorriso iluminado e, logo depois, murmurou, entre risos histéricos: obrigada! E saiu com Harry.

Cedric não ouvia metade das coisas que Cho dizia, mas tê-la ao seu lado o confortava. Ele ainda gostava de Cho e carinho conforta a ardência do amor.

Cho se sentou à mesa da Lufa-lufa com Cedric.

_ Finalmente você foi acorrentado! – Chris ria, falando com Rudy.

_ Espera! – Cedric se sentou – Vocês se lembram do Rudy e da Moon?

_ Claro! – exclamou Kate – Como esquecer?

_ É... Como? – repetiu Cedric.

_ O.k... – disse Kate sem entender.

_ Eu não fui acorrentado! – protestou Rudy – Ela foi... – disse, rindo abobadamente.

_ Isso é verdade! – concordou Kate – Só assim para aturar o Rudy de namorado! Caso contrário, ela teria que estar chapada 24 horas por dia e... vamos admitir, a Moon normal já meio maluca, imagina chapada!

Todos riram menos Rudy, já que Kate estava fazendo piada às suas custas, Rose, que encarava o grupo da Sonserina com um olhar fuzilante e Cedric que tentava entender tudo o que aconteceu.

Então, Hermione passou com Harry pela sua mesa e Cedric não pôde deixar de seguir-lhe com os olhos. Malfoy começou a rir com seus amigos de algo. Do que o retardado estaria rindo? Foi então que o retardado começou a ler um artigo. O animal dentro de Cedric se pronunciou. Ele queria se levantar e bater em Malfoy, Jack, Harry... Potter... Todos os medos ridículos sobre Hermione e Harry voltaram para mente de Cedric. Ele nem prestou atenção aos fatos que se seguiram, sua mente parou quando Hermione sorriu um sorriso lindo, hipnotizante. Mas o sorriso não era para Cedric, era para Jack. Cedric manteve suas mãos longe de qualquer coisa quebrável, pois sabia que partiria em pedaços o que estivesse em suas mãos. Hermione saiu da sala... com iHarry/i. Cedric não agüentava mais, tinha que sair.

_ Vamos logo? – perguntou, rudemente, ao grupo.

Todos que estavam rindo pararam e fizeram que sim com a cabeça.

_ Cara... o que...? – começou a perguntar Rudy.

_ Não, Rudy. – foi a única coisa que Cedric disse.

Enquanto caminhavam para aula de História da Magia, Harry e Hermione conversavam.

Hermione estava furiosa com Harry e Rony, ia de um a outro, tentando forçá-los a se falarem, mas eles permaneciam inflexíveis, um só voltaria a falar com o outro se este lhe pedisse desculpas.

_ Não fui eu que comecei Hermione. – disse Harry – O problema é dele!

_ Não, você sente a falta dele! – tornou a dizer Hermione, impaciente – E eu sei que ele sente falta de você...

_ ISinto falta dele?/i Eu não isinto falta dele!/i - Harry protestou.

Era mentira, e Hermione sabia, por isso, revirou os olhos em desaprovação.

_ De qualquer jeito... – disse Harry – Eu tenho algo muito mais importante para te contar!

Nesse momento um garoto e uma garota da Corvinal passaram com distintivos "Apóie Cedric Diggory. O verdadeiro campeão de Hogwarts!", que logo depois passaram a mostrar a frase "Potter fede!". Hermione havia achado aqueles troços ridículos. Ficou com raiva por Cedric não ter feito nada a respeito. Mas o que ele faria? Colocaria todos sobre a maldição Imperius e mandaria que todos amassem Harry?

_ Ignore. – disse Hermione ao amigo.

_ É o que eu tenho feito. – respondeu Harry.

_ Bom... mas o que você estava prestes a me dizer? – perguntou Hermione, interessada.

_ Ah! – exclamou Harry – Tudo começou na noite passada, quando Hagrid disse que queria me ver...

Harry contou a Hermione tudo o que lhe acontecera em sua pequena viagem com Hagrid. Contou que Hagrid a ele e a Madame Máxime ao lugar onde guardavam o grande segredo que seria a primeira tarefa.

_ Dragões?! – exclamou Hermione.

_ Shhhhh! Apreciaria se você não gritasse isso aos sete ventos! – repreendeu-a Harry.

_ Desculpe... – disse Hermione, estava pasma e com medo – Mas... então itodos/i já sabem?

_ Sim... Bom, não. Cedric não sabe. – respondeu Harry.

_ COMO?! – gritou Hermione, aterrorizada.

_ Shhhhh! Dá para se acalmar? – pediu Harry – Eu vou falar com ele!

_ Vai agora! – Hermione estava perdendo o controle.

_ Calma! – Harry já estava quase rindo da histeria da amiga, mas isso seria muita maldade.

_ Agora! – Hermione empurrou-o para direção de onde seria a próxima aula de Cedric.

Cedric estava indo, calado, com o grupo de amigos da Lufa-lufa em direção à sala de feitiços. Hermione o observava de longe.

_ Vai! – ela disse para Harry.

_ Mas, como é que eu vou falar com ele? – perguntou Harry, sem saber como contar a Cedric.

_ Sei lá! Pergunta se ele gosta de queijo! – disse Hermione, empurrando-o.

Harry deu uma risadinha. Isso seria engraçado.

POSSÍVEL CONVERSA ENTRE HARRY E CEDRIC.

_ Olá, Cedric!

_ Potter...

_ Então, você gosta de queijo?

_ O quê?

_ Sabe, queijo... Ele te dá proteínas, você vai precisar já que a primeira tarefa será enfrentar Dragões...

_ O QUÊ?!

_ Vai comer um queijinho, vai!

FIM DA CENA IMPOSSÍVEL QUE NUNCA ACONTECERIA.

_ iDiffindo!/i - murmurou Harry.

A mochila de Cedric rompeu. Pergaminhos, penas e livros se espalharam pelo chão. Vários tinteiros se quebraram.

_ Não se preocupem. – disse Cedric em tom irritado, guando os amigos se abaixara para ajudá-lo – Digam a Flitwick estou chegando, vão indo...

Harry virou para trás e viu Hermione bater na testa, depois ela fez sinal para ele ir em frente.

_ Oi. – disse Cedric, tentando não ser rude – Minha mochila simplesmente se rompeu... nova em folha. – ele falava sozinho.

_ Cedric, - Harry começou – A primeira tarefa vai ser dragões.

_ O quê? – exclamou Cedric, erguendo a cabeça.

_ Dragões. – repetiu Harry – São quatro, um para cada um de nós, e vamos ter que passar por eles.

Cedric arregalou os olhos. Um pouco de pânico nos olhos de Cedric foi percebido por Hermione, que estava observando a cena escondida atrás de uma pilastra.

_ Tem certeza? – perguntou Cedric em uma voz abafada.

_ Absoluta. Eu vi. – respondeu Harry.

_ Mas... por que está me dizendo isso? – Cedric perguntou outra vez.

_ Os outros já sabem, achei que seria justo. – Harry respondeu, pacientemente.

Cedric queria estar odiando Potter, mas esse foi um gesto de grande generosidade. Contudo, poderia ser um truque. Quando ele estava prestes a perguntar se Harry estava mentindo, Moody apareceu atrás do garoto.

_ Venha comigo, Potter. – rosnou o professor – Diggory pode ir andandoHermione assistiu Cedric entrar nem sua sala e Harry ser levado pelo professor. Ela mesma seguiu para sua aula depois disso. Caminhava aflita e assustada com o que poderia acontecer.

Quando se encontrou novamente com Harry, Hermione ficou praticando com ele o Feitiço Convocatório, porque Harry planejava usá-lo para chamar sua vassoura até a Arena onde estaria o Dragão e usá-la para atravessá-lo. Porém, ele não estava fazendo muito sucesso, até queria pular aula de Adivinhação para continuar treinando, mas Hermione se recusou categoricamente a perder a aula de Runas Antigas.

Enquanto Hermione andava pelos corredores, sentiu uma grande energia elétrica passar pelo seu corpo. Era como se ela estivesse prestes a fazer algo importante, algo que deveria deixar-lhe nervosa. Mas era somente uma aula de Runas Antigas, como todas as outras que teve.

Não! Não era uma aula de Runas Antigas como todas as outras que teve! Não era! Não poderia ser! E não seria... Lá estava, sentado em uma carteira, mexendo as mãos e as pernas como se estivesse tão nervoso quanto Hermione.

_ Srta. Granger... – a professora chamou às costas de Hermione, isso a sobressaltou.

_ Professora!

_ Acalme-se... – pediu a professora Véctor.. – Venha comigo...

Hermione a acompanhou até a metade da sala e parou ao lado... idele/i. Ela não conseguia pensar no nome.

_ Soube que você está ajudando o Sr. Diggory – começou a professora – Muito gentil da sua parte... É sempre ótimo receber novos alunos!

Claro! O fato de Cedric ter sido escolhido cursar essa aula no ano em que foi campão de Hogwarts não tinha nada a ver com a excitação da professora...

_ Podem sentar juntos de agora em diante. – disse a professora simpaticamente. Simpaticamente demais.

Hermione estreitou os olhos. Ele i_precisa_/i fazer todas as pessoas agirem como idiotas perto dele? Agora eles teriam aula juntos, na mesma mesa...

_ Espere! Por quê? – Hermione soltou sem querer – Quer dizer... – Hermione ouviu um riso abafado, olhou feio para Cedric.

_ Faremos tudo que pudermos para que o novo aluno possa acompanhar nosso ritmo rapidamente. – explicou a professora.

_ É muita consideração sua, obrigado. – disse Cedric pela primeira vez, ouvir a voz dele era um efeito ainda maior que vê-lo.

_ Claro, claro! – a professora parecia muito satisfeita consigo mesma. Ela havia corado?! – Vamos, vamos! Hora da aula.

Hermione sentou-se violentamente.

_ Não quer dar um pedestal para ele também?! – reclamou ela para si mesma.

_ iEle/i estaria feliz com uma troca de parceira. – respondeu Cedric rudemente.

_ Então troque! – retorquiu Hermione – Ninguém nunca te nega nada, certo?

_ Já delirando? – provocou Cedric.

_ Sr Perfeito, vai me dizer que seu reino encantado não se adéqua a sua vontade? – debochou Hermione.

_ Claro que não! – respondeu Cedric – Me puseram com a bruxa, não com a princesa! – ele não falou bruxa em um bom sentido... não mesmo.

_ Estou a um insulto de te transformar em sapo! – advertiu Hermione.

_ Ah, é? – Cedric estava rindo incrédulo.

_ Eu sei como fazê-lo. – afirmou Hermione seriamente.

Cedric se endireitou em seu lugar. Hermione riu, e ele sorriu de volta, pois apesar de estarem furiosos um com o outro havia uma coisa a qual os dois sempre teriam que corresponder... Os seus sorrisos.

A aula se seguiu com ambos calados, tensos e inquietos. Nenhum ousava se olhar nos olhos, porque sabiam que cairiam na tentação de se desculpar, e ambos eram orgulhosos demais para tal feito. Hermione se ocupava em fazer anotações e Cedric em não fazer nada. Hermione estava começando a se irritar.

_ Você poderia fingir que está fazendo alguma coisa? – perguntou Hermione.

_ Não. – Cedric respondeu secamente.

_ Imprestável... – sussurrou Hermione, ofendida com a frieza de Cedric.

_ Delicadeza transborda de seus lábios. – debochou Cedric.

Hermione virou encarando-o, ela encarava seus olhos e Cedric nunca desejou tanto não ter se lembrado da palavra lábios. Ele ficou mais uma vez hipnotizado, em uma questão de segundos estava se inclinando para frente, involuntariamente.

_ O que... o que você está fazendo? – Hermione perguntou, fracamente, porque Cedric diminuiu muito a distância entre eles e chegaria a um ponto em que Hermione não poderia mais recuar.

Cedric viu o que estava fazendo e virou o rosto para o caderno de Hermione.

_ Tem muito para copiar? – ele fingiu olhar as anotações.

_ Ah... é... – Hermione começou.

_ O que é isso? – Cedric parecia espantado. – Não tem como ela ter falado ou escrito tudo isso!

_ Bom... – Hermione começou outra vez.

_ Você está fazendo os deveres de uma parte mais avançada da matéria! – acusou Cedric, depois começou a rir.

_ Não há nada de engraçado! – exclamou Hermione – Não tem...

Hermione desistiu de reclamar, ao invés disso beliscou braço de Cedric, fortemente.

_ Ai!!!

_ Sr. Diggory, algum problema? – perguntou a professora Véctor.

Cedric balançou a cabeça negativamente com cara de dor. Hermione olhava para seu caderno, prendendo o riso.

_ Certo... – a professora parecia um pouco desconfiada, mas ignorou – Isso é tudo por hoje, podem se retirar.

Um arrastar de cadeiras começou e Hermione enfiou o material na mochila o mais rápido que pôde, queria sair dali. Quando tentou se levantar, sentiu algo apertar seu braço e puxá-la para baixo.

_ Ai! – reclamou Hermione.

_ Não reclame! Isso não é nem metade do que você me fez. – disse Cedric, ainda segurando o braço de Hermione, certo de ela estava exagerando.

_ Sério, está doendo! – disse Hermione, tentando se soltar.

Quase no mesmo instante Cedric soltou o braço de Hermione, que se assustou com a tamanha rapidez com a qual ele o fez. Não se passou nem um minuto e ele já tinha examinado o braço e se certificado de que não havia marcas nem nenhum tipo de machucado.

_ Eu disse que estava machucando, não que você tinha arrancado meu braço... – disse Hermione ao ver o quase desespero no rosto de Cedric.

_ Seja mais específica da próxima vez! – disse Cedric, rispidamente.

_ O.k... – Hermione respirou, profundamente – Você está agindo como um idiota! Eu não sei o que eu fiz para merecer que você me trate desse modo estúpido e você não quer me dizer. Então, o que eu posso fazer?

Cedric somente a encarava sem dizer nada.

_ Eu sugiro que você ao menos finja educação para comigo, porque nós ainda vamos nos encontrar muito! Seja bonzinho para que nossa convivência seja, no mínimo, suportável, O.k? – concluiu Hermione.

_ Você vai continuar me dando aulas? – Cedric parecia não entender.

_ Por mais que, depois de hoje, eu não queira olhar para sua cara, eu assumi um compromisso, e vou cumpri-lo. – afirmou Hermione.

_ Ah... – foi a única coisa que Cedric conseguiu pronunciar depois dessa resposta.

_ O que você queria me dizer? – perguntou Hermione meio hesitante.

_ Eu... nada. – mentiu Cedric.

_ Então não precisava ter me machucado. – disse-lhe Hermione, virando de costas para ele.

_ Eu não machuquei. – Cedric não queria que ela fosse, pelo menos não ainda.

_ Você não i_deixou marcas_/i - corrigiu-o Hermione, voltando-se para ele. Ela também não queria ir embora.

_ Então não a machuquei de verdade. – ele insistiu.

_ Cedric... você pode, por favor, me dizer logo o que você quer? – perguntou Hermione, cansada desse joguinho.

Cedric não poderia falar que o que ele queria era Hermione. Não poderia dizer que tudo o que ele queria, era estar com ela, que essa manhã nunca tivesse acontecido. Então, simplesmente disse:

_ Parabéns por... Bom, você e o Potter. Parabéns – Cedric disse sem nenhum animo, quem visse sua expressão poderia dizer que ele falava sobre muito desinteressante como... Cho Chang.

_ Era isso? – perguntou Hermione incrédula. Logo depois começou a rir descontroladamente.

Cedric não entendeu nada, mas seu subconsciente lhe dizia para deixar agora aquela sala, pois ela estava fazendo ele de idiota. Só que, como já foi dito antes, há somente uma coisa a qual eles sempre terão que corresponder com um sorriso, o mesmo dado pelo outro. Cedric sorriu abertamente do jeito que Hermione ria. Não era nada delicado, ou discreto, ela simplesmente ria descontroladamente colocando seu corpo para frente e para trás. Mas era assim que, para ele, o sorriso perfeito deveria ser.

_ Do que i_você_/i está rindo? – perguntou Hermione, parando um pouco com o ser ataque.

_ De você. – respondeu Cedric com um sorriso maroto. Hermione ficou parada. Como é que se respira mesmo?

_ Então... é... Então... isso... – ela não conseguiria terminar aquela frase, o que somente fez Cedric sorrir mais abertamente. – Você é um idiota! – ela disse do nada.

_ O quê? – Cedric havia parado de rir e olhava-a totalmente confuso, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

_ Ah, nada. Bom, você é idiota. Mas eu disse isso para você parar de rir. – explicou-lhe Hermione.

_ Você é doida, acredite! Doida. – disse Cedric balançando a cabeça e sorrindo.

_ E você é i_realmente_/i um idiota por achar que eu sairia com o Harry. Que nojo, Cedric! Ele é o meu melhor amigo, o meu irmão. – comentou Hermione fazendo uma careta.

Uma luz iluminou-se dentro de Cedric.

_ Mas a matéria do jornal... – disse ele mais por dizer, acreditava no Hermione havia dito, ou queria muito acreditar.

_ Foi escrita por Rita Skeeter. – completou Hermione. – Você realmente acha que ela escreve algo que é por completo verdadeiro?

_ Eu não sei, você realmente gosta dos campeões, veja Krum, por exemplo. – Cedric disse sem pensar, e antes não tivesse dito.

_ O quê?! – perguntou Hermione – Você está me chamando de fácil?

_ O quê?! Não! – Cedric apressou-se a explicar. Ele achava que Hermione tinha gosto por campeões, mas nunca a chamaria disso.

_ Não, você tem razão! – interrompeu-o Hermione, nervosa. – Eu não sou fácil, tenho uma "queda" por campeões, certo? É o único que importa para mim em uma relação. O status do cara em questão!

_ Eu não quis dizer isso! – Cedric tentou responder.

_ Quis sim! – Hermione o interrompeu de novo.

_ Não foi! Você já demonstrou algum interesse por mim por acaso? – Cedric ignorou a noite passada em seu argumento.

_ Ah, eu sou muito seletiva! – disse Hermione, acidamente. – Só saio com os campeões que valham à pena!

Um segundo vendo a expressão no rosto de Cedric e Hermione estava extremamente arrependida do que havia dito. Cedric olhou para o lado, desviou o olhar, estreitou os olhos e se levantou para sair. Antes de sair, porém, ele parou à porta.

_ Isso, seja lá o que for entre nós. – ele começou – Não dá para concertar, certo?

_ Não. – respondeu Hermione, dolorosamente.

Ele acenou com a cabeça e se foi. Hermione esperou por um pouco antes de sair para não encontrá-lo e depois seguiu para sua aula.

Hermione pela primeira vez não prestava a mínima atenção na aula de feitiços.A única coisa que conseguia pensar era na expressão torturada no rosto de Cedric antes que saísse da sala. Não agüentando o peso dessa memória, apoiou a cabeça nas mãos, olhando diretamente para o seu pergaminho em branco.

De repente, letras começaram a se formar no pergaminho. Hermione espantou-se, e esfregou os olhos com as mãos não acreditando que aquilo estaria acontecendo. De novo.

centeri_Feitiço para congelar o tempo_/i/center

Hermione não tinha certeza se continuava a ler aquilo, ou se finalmente esquecia toda essa história maluca de feitiço. Mas ele precisava de algo para distrair-se. Você pode imaginar o que aconteceu depois.

centeri_Acredite, você precisa. Mas não desafie._

_Porque esse feitiço só pode ser usado em extrema necessidade._

_O primeiro passo a se tomar é a meditação. Todos os dias_

_Pegue uma parte do seu tempo e medite. Repita as palavras em sua mente._

_Repita. Repita. Repita._

Surpreendentemente havia somente três palavras que repetiam-se continuamente na cabeça de Hermione "_iTempus Paratus est/i"._

_centeriRepita./i/center_

Indo e voltando, imagens turbulentas e divergentes. i"Tempus paratus est"/i

_centeriRepita. Repita. Repita. Repita. Repita./i/center_

_ MUITO BEM!

Hermione levou um tremendo susto e olhou para cima com os olhos arregalados.

_ Isso é tudo por hoje, podem ir. – o professor de feitiços dispensou a classe.

Hermione olhou de volta para o pergaminho, mas já não havia nada mais escrito lá. Ficou encarando o pergaminho, pensativa, enquanto esperava que aquelas palavras surgissem outra vez. Inutilmente.

_ Mi, a aula terminou... Mi? – Rony chamava, mas Hermione parecia não ouvir.

_ O papel não vai começar a falar. – disse Harry, chegando por trás de Hermione.

Rony fez menção de rir, mas ainda estava muito magoado com Harry, então simplesmente saiu da sala.

_ Ah, oi Harry... – disse Hermione distraída, depois viu Rony sair da sala e bufou, nervosa – Isso é tão ridículo!

_ Eu sei que ele é ridículo. – Harry respondeu sem entusiasmo.

_ Não, Harry! i_Isso_/i é ridículo! – especificou Hermione – Você e Rony, precisam se falar e resolver as coisas...

_ Eu não vou falar com ele! – Harry protestou.

_ Não seja criança, Harry! Você sente falta dele, eu sei que andar comigo pela biblioteca não deve ser tão prazeroso quanto ouvir uma piada, sem graça, daquele ruivo! – disse Hermione com um leve sorriso ao se lembrar dos dois amigos juntos.

_ Eu gosto de estar com você! – protestou Harry mais uma vez.

_ Harry, é óbvio que você gosta muito de mim, sou sua amiga, mas admita... Por favor, você sente falta dele, e eu sei que ele sente sua falta também. – argumentou Hermione.

_ Eu inão sinto/i falta dele! – insistiu Harry – Não vamos mais falar disso, Ok? Ele não acreditou em mim... Depois de todos esses anos. Por que eu deveria me importar?

_ Você já está se importando... – Hermione parou no meio da frase, sabia que não adiantaria dizer nada – Vamos? Está ficando tarde.

Harry fez que sim com a cabeça, estendeu a mão para Hermione e os dois saíram da sala, mas algo estava faltando. Hermione sentiu falta das piadas sem graça do ruivo enquanto eles andavam. Harry também, mas eles, tanto Harry quanto Rony, eram por demais orgulhosos para admitir.

A aula de transfiguração estava bem monótona. Os alunos da Lufa-lufa e Sonserina respondiam seus questionários que depois usariam para realizar os feitiços manualmente. Nossos personagens estavam divididos em duplas, estas eram: Cedric e Rudy, Kate e Rose, Chris e Isa, Jack e John.

_ Cara, se você pensar bem, ela tem razão de estar zangada... – Rudy atormentava Cedric.

_ Rudy, não vamos falar disso... – pediu Cedric.

_ Depois de você mencionar a Chang ontem... – continuou Rudy, ignorando o pedido de Cedric – Ainda surta de manhã? O que você quer da vida? Mas aí também tem ela falando com Dawson, feliz e atiradinha.

_ Atiradinha? – Cedric não sabia por que Rudy não parava de falar. Comentando como alguém que vê esta história de fora eu posso dizer: Sério, Cedric? Após todos esses anos sendo amigo de Rudy você ainda não sabe?

_ É, quando ela ficou: "Obrigada, Jack!" Sorrisinhos, sorrisinhos... – respondeu Rudy, imitando a voz de Hermione, debochadamente. – Só faltava... Sei lá! Você ainda ficou sentado lá, vendo o cara ganhar crédito com ela..

Cedric lançou um feitiço silenciador em Rudy, vendo essa como a única chance para fazê-lo parar de falar. Mas Rudy começou a gesticular, furiosamente. Já que Cedric fingia não ver, Rudy escreveu em uma folha: ISSO NÃO FOI LEGAL!

Cedric suspirou e retirou o feitiço do amigo.

_ Eu só não quero falar disso. – Cedric parecia mais estar suplicando do que dando uma explicação.

_ Nem que você quisesse! Não vou mais falar com você! – resmungou Rudy,

Cedric sabia que ele não estava realmente chateado e que logo estaria falando outra vez. Não que ele tivesse uma opção, Rudy simplesmente não conseguia parar de falar.

_ Mas sabe... – Rudy recomeçou.

Cedric não pôde deixar de rir com a pouca força de vontade de Rudy.

_ Não é nada sobre você! – ele avisou – Você viu a Moon no café?

Cedric não prestara muita atenção nas coisas que se sucederam aquela manhã, mas o que ele podia dizer era que não vira Moon em lugar algum.

_ Não... – respondeu Cedric. – Por quê?

_ Não a vejo desde ontem à noite. Eu não sei onde ela está. – disse Rudy, parecendo realmente preocupado.

_ Calma, cara. Que foi? Está inseguro assim no primeiro dia de namoro? – perguntou Cedric, rindo discretamente pela primeira vez naquele dia.

_ Se você está namorando a Moon... sim. – disse Rudy chateado.

_ Por Merlin, Rudy! Ela aceitou namorar ivocê/i! Pára de besteira! – Cedric começou a escrever qualquer coisa no caderno, a única coisa a qual ele não queria discutir era problemas amorosos.

_ Hunf... – resmungou Rudy.

Do outro lado da sala, duas garotas não paravam de falar. Rose e Kate, como legítimas amigas numa sala de aula, não paravam de passar cochichos sobre os acontecimentos recentes entre uma fala e outra da professora.

_ Ele estava realmente muito estranho hoje de manhã. – comentava Rose. Sim, falavam de Cedric.

_ Mas sinceramente, nada explica o que ele fez com a Mi... – respondeu Kate.

_ Eu conheço Cedric, ele nunca faria isso sem um motivo... – disse Rose balançando a cabeça, levemente.

_ Mas ele fez.... – Kate disse, cuidadosamente, para não estressar Rose.

_ Sim. Isso é o que eu não entendo. Tem algo mais por trás disso tudo. – Rose, não conseguia acreditar que Cedric seria tão estúpido por nada.

_ Ouço sussurros... – alertou professora Mcgonagall, olhando furtivamente para as duas meninas.

Rose e Kate não pararam de falar, óbvio, simplesmente abaixaram a cabeça e tentaram falar o mais baixo possível.

_ Sei lá, às vezes Cedric só estava de TPM. – sugeriu Kate.

Rose deu um pequeno sorriso.

_ Eu acho que seja o que for, é sério. – continuou Rose.

_ Senhoritas, podem ficar quietas? – Mcgonagall olhava diretamente para as meninas agora.

Elas simplesmente fizeram que sim com a cabeça. Logo depois, abaixaram-se o quanto podiam, e continuaram a conversar.

_ Já vi que você não vai aceitar que ele simplesmente foi um idiota... – começou Kate.

_ Não. – interrompeu Rose, risonha.

_ Ok, então. – concordou Kate, como se balançasse uma bandeira branca. – Agora, você viu como o Rudy está obcecado pela Moon?

_ Sim! Ele perguntou por ela o dia inteiro! – comentou Rose balançando a cabeça.

Kate balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e começou a falar.

_ O que é inútil porque ela está somente...

_ Srta Hanford e Srta Bellamont! Vocês estão impossíveis! – a professora se estressou.

_ Desculpe-me profe... – tentou Rose.

_ Por favor, Srta Bellamont troque de par com o Sr Dawson. – interrompeu-a a professora, com um olhar marcante.

Ao ver a cara da professora, Kate não cogitou um segundo ao pegar as suas coisas e sentar-se ao lado de Jack. Já Rose...

_ Mas... – tentou Rose inutilmente.

_ Nada de mas. – cortou a professora.

_ Professora, ela é meu par! Como a senhora sugere que eu acabe o trabalho se...

John havia contornado a carteira e se sentado ao lado de Rose, esta parou de falar imediatamente olhou-o como se ele fosse algo repugnante.

_ Que isso? Sai daqui! – foi a única coisa que disse a John.

Ele deu um sorriso sarcástico.

_ Tudo bem... PROFE... – começou John.

Rose colocou a mão na boca dele.

_ Você está maluco?! – reclamou olhando para ele incrédula.

Nesse momento, Rose sentiu um sorriso crescer junto a sua mão. Lembrando-se nesse mesmo instante quando o mesmo se formou em cima de seus lábios. Rose rapidamente tirou a mão da boca de John.

_ Você está bem? – perguntou John, confuso.

_ Não. – respondeu Rose, fria. Tão fria quanto John.

John estranhou a falta de calor emanando de Rose.

_ Do que você se lembrou? – ele perguntou.

Rose sentiu seus cabelos arrepiarem.

_ Nada. – respondeu um pouco trêmula.

John não entendia a atitude de Rose, até se lembrar da noite passada. Um sorriso malicioso cresceu em seu rosto.

_ Ah, sim! Noite passada... – comentou risonho. – Você não consegue parar de pensar no beijo que eu...

Algumas pessoas espicharam os ouvidos para tentar ouvir.

_ Shhhhh! – Rose o repreendeu

John riu.

_ Em primeiro lugar, - Rose começou o mais baixo que podia – não fique comentando essa atrocidade aos quatro ventos, em segundo lugar você não fez nada, simplesmente agiu como o animal que é e sobre "não parar de pensar", por favor! Eu me torturo tentado esquecer!

Isso podia ter doido lá no fundo do orgulho de John, mas este tinha bastante orgulho para que fosse ferido, portanto, não se deu por vencido.

_ Então, tentar esquecer tortura você? – provocou.

Rose olhou-o furiosa.

_ Eu não te suporto! – ela exclamou.

_ Você me odeia. – corrigiu-a John.

_ Não. – Rose respondeu, prontamente.

_ Vai dizer que não me odeia? – perguntou John, incrédulo.

_ Não te odeio, Ericson. – afirmou Rose – Até odiar é um sentimento apaixonado.

_ Exatamente, minha garota. – concordou John, sorrindo maliciosamente.

Rose abaixou os olhos por um minuto, mas não daria a John o gostinho da vitória.

_ O que te faz pensar que sou sua? – ela o desafiou – Você tem que começar a ver o real significado dos pronomes...

_ Este pronome possessivo foi usado com todo o cuidado do mundo, pode ter certeza. – respondeu John.

_A única certeza que tenho é que você tem problemas, os quais você deveria cuidar o mais rápido possível! – contrapôs Rose, sarcasticamente.

_ Já eu não possuo certeza alguma, veja como é pior! – fingiu reclamar, John. – Estar ao seu lado é como estar em um campo minado.

_ Engraçado... – comentou Rose – Muitas vezes eu tenho vontade de te explodir.

_ Há, há! – debochou John.

_ Não há graça alguma... – Rose cortou-o balançando a cabeça com indiferença.

John encarou-a sem saber o que responder, Rose riu com sua vitória.

_ Nós realmente deveríamos responder a este questionário. – Rose sugeriu.

John olhou ao seu redor.

_ Responder o quê? – perguntou confuso.

_ Ao questionário. – Rose repetiu, sabendo que ele estava se fazendo de desentendido, pois não tinha o que falar.

_ O que é isso? – John parecia estar realmente confuso.

_ Você não sabe? – Rose estava impressionada com a tamanha falta de atenção que ele tinha pela aula.

_ O quê? – John estava muito confuso.

_ O que é!

_ O que é?

_ Não!

_ Não?

_ Sim!

_ Você me deixa confuso! – reclamou John.

_ EU te deixo confuso? – debochou Rose – Você nem faz idéia do que está fazendo aqui e ainda reclama que EU te deixo confuso.

_ Sei que estou te deixando nervosa. – disse John, sorrindo – Isso já me deixa feliz.

_ Então, esse se tornou seu passatempo preferido? – questionou Rose - Me irritar?

_ Por enquanto... – confirmou John.

_ Ótimo! – respondeu Rose – O meu será vê-lo se cansar, assim como você se cansa de todas suas outras diversões. Quando isso acontecer, a parte boa será: eu nunca, realmente, me importei.

Nenhuma palavra mais foi dita, e Rose voltou sua atenção ao questionário que respondia. John estava calado e pensativo, muito pensativo.

Na carteira à frente deles Kate tentava puxar assunto com Jack, pois, como já havia sido dito antes, ela odeia silêncios constrangedores. O problema era que como ela não se lembrava de ter falado com Jack sobre Hermione e o que aconteceu na noite anterior, ela também não se lembrava da grande simpatia de Jack.

_ Aqueles dois não vão agüentar nem cinco minutos sem se atacar! – comentou Kate.

Jack suspirou, mas nada disse. Manteve seus olhos fixos no questionário.

_ É... – Kate ainda não havia desistido – B? Tem certeza? Eu estava entre essa e a C. – disse, apontando para o questionário que Jack respondia.

Jack não proclamou uma palavra, apenas circulou a letra B com mais força.

_ Ok... Acho que você tem certeza. – rendeu-se Kate.

_ Obviamente... – comentou Jack quase de maneira inaudível.... i_Quase_/i

_ Uau! Você está falando! Oh meu Deus! Deixa eu te elogiar mais um pouquinho! – disse Kate debochadamente.

_ Por favor... simplesmente não fale. – suplicou Jack. Sim, era uma súplica.

_ Você é muito chato, sabia disso? – perguntou Kate virando-se para encarar Jack.

_ Sabia. – respondeu Jack sem nem olhar para cima.

_ E ainda responde? – perguntou Kate indignada.

_ E você ainda está falando? – retrucou Jack, um pequeno sorriso cresceu em seus lábios.

Kate deu a língua para ele e se voltou para o seu exercício. Jack sorriu abertamente.

Um pouco atrás dessa carteira estava outra dupla, dessa vez não falando nada no duplo sentido.

_ O que você está olhando? – perguntou Isa, seguindo o olhar fixo de Chris.

Chris não respondeu, parecia prestar muita atenção em algo. Ou melhor, em Kate.

_ Tem algum problema com Bellamont? – perguntou Isa, um tanto ofendida pelo desinteresse de seu parceiro.

_ Hã? – Chris pareceu acordar de um devaneio.

Isa olhou-o significativamente.

_ Nada... é... O seu amigo está falando com a Kate. – respondeu Chris, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

_ Calma, o Jack não é esse monstro como você acha. – respondeu Isa, rindo.

_ Eu não tenho tanta certeza disso. – apontou Chris, inseguro.

Isa ficou um pouco chateada por ele estar prestando atenção em outra garota que não fosse ela.

_ Você por acaso está com ciúmes? – perguntou Isa, tentando o máximo possível ser indiferente. E conseguiu.

_ Hã? O quê? Não. – disse Chris, sinceramente.

_ Não entendo. – respondeu Isa mexendo nos cabelos.

Chris sorriu abertamente para ela.

_ Não é isso. É só que Kate é minha melhor amiga, e Jack, bom, desculpe dizer, é um canalha. Entende o meu lado? – Chris tentou explicar, enquanto Isa o seduzia outra vez.

_ Claro. – Isa sorriu radiante – É tão bonitinho você se preocupar desse jeito.

Chris sorriu novamente e voltamos às palavras escondidas em duplos sentidos. Mas podíamos ver Chris espiando de rabo de olho, uma semi-conversa.

_ Muito bem, parece que o nosso tempo acabou. Recolham o seu material e se preparem para a próxima aula, treinaremos o feitiço manualmente, portanto estudem seus relatórios. Podem se retirar. – anunciou a professora Mcgonagall.

Logo depois o som de várias carteiras sendo arrastadas tomou conta da sala. Kate arrumava seu material, feliz de poder sair dali e encontrar alguém que realmente falasse.

_ Tchau, Jack. – despediu-se antes de sair.

Jack não disse nada. Kate parou esperando uma resposta, que não veio. Então, ela virou-se para Jack novamente.

_ iTchau/i, Jack. – repetiu Kate, pausadamente.

Jack simplesmente olhou um segundo para cima, e voltou a sua atenção para o seu material.

_ Você não vai me responder?! Seu mal-educado! – reclamou Kate, indignada. – Olha, há várias maneiras de ser educado... Dá um "tchauzinho", um "até logo", um sorriso falso... Você pode até dizer "tchau" e sair correndo!

_ Sair correndo é uma ótima opção! Você não vai calar a boca? – perguntou Jack, impressionado com o "jeito" de Kate.

_ Use sua educação! Você não precisa ser sempre tão chato com as pessoas! É só um "tchau", você não vai morrer... – Kate, realmente, nunca calava a boca.

Jack revirou os olhos, mas um mínimo, pequeno e imperceptível sorriso se formou no canto de sua boca.

_ Vamos lá, junto comigo! T-c-h-a-u K-a-t-e. – Kate pronunciou em câmera lenta.

_ i_Adeus_/i, Kate. – Jack se despediu indiferente, mas ressaltando o "adeus".

_ Uau! A gente ainda vai se ver muito! Não precisa ser adeus! – comentou Kate, sorrindo com o "progresso".

_ Eu prefiro que seja adeus, muito obrigado. – cortou-a Jack.

_ Nossa! Viu? Ser simpático é legal às vezes, não? – debochou Kate.

_ Sarcasmo... Ótimo! – Jack revirou os olhos, pegou sua mochila e foi embora. Não sem antes ouvir Kate rindo de sua reação.

_ Você não viu que a Moon está sumida?! – Rudy apareceu, gritando, com o dedo na cara de Kate.

Cedric estava ao seu lado com uma expressão mórbida e cansada.

_ É... Não! Rudy ela não está sumida ela está... – começou Kate.

_ Ah! Pois ela disse a você! Você e não a mim? No que ela estava pensando? – Rudy delirava.

_ Talvez que ela tivesse um namorado normal... – disse Kate chateada.

_ Katherine Bellamont! – exclamou Rudy, mas Kate já estava fora do campo de visão dos dois meninos. – Você viu isso? – Rudy perguntou ao amigo.

_ Sim, eu vi, Rudy. – disse Cedric, puxando o amigo para fora da sala.

Do outro lado, havia uma ruiva e um moreno. Do outro lado havia o fogo e o gelo. Rose arrumava seu material o mais rápido que podia, ela precisava sair dali.

_ Com pressa? – John perguntou, cinicamente.

_ Observador, você! – debochou Rose.

_ Eu me impressiono com minha inteligência! – devolveu John.

_ Olha, você não sabe o quanto eu i_adoraria_/i ficar aqui discutindo o quanto inteligente você é... – começou Rose.

_ Discutir é sempre um prazer para você, certo? – interrompeu-a John.

_ Eu realmente preciso ir. – ignorou-o Rose – Não só pelo óbvio motivo de você estar aqui, mas porque tenho coisas mais importantes a fazer.

_ Autch! Essa machucou! Quer dizer que você não gosta de estar no mesmo ambiente que eu? – John fingiu estar indignado.

_ Eu sufoco com tanto veneno! – respondeu Rose.

_ E eu com tanta delicadeza! – contrapôs John.

_ Morra! – disse Rose antes de se virar para ir embora.

_ Também te amo! – disse John alto o suficiente para que ela ouvisse.

John ainda ficou rindo sozinho em seu lugar por alguns segundos, mas logo depois também saiu, afinal, também tinha algo importante a fazer.

Os alunos caminhavam pelos corredores de Hogwarts, perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos, suas próprias tarefas. Foi quando em um fim de tarde silencioso e calmo... BUM! Houve uma grande explosão. A escola treme e os alunos começam a olhar para os lados ansiosos e murmúrios começam a se espalhar.

MINUTOS ANTES DA EXPLOSÃO.

Rose caminhava ansiosamente até a porta do Grande Salão, lá ela executaria seu plano. Hoje era um dia muito bom para se desperdiçar inteiramente com aulas, portanto, seria bom aproveitar um pouco dele. Tudo que ela necessitava era uma pequena bomba, algo que causasse um pequeno alvoroço, e as aulas finais estariam suspendidas por hoje! Todo seu corpo transpirava adrenalina, enquanto esperava a hora certa atrás de uma pilastra ao lado da porta, Rose sentia que o menor movimento poderia alterá-la.

_ O QUE A SENHORITA PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI?!

_ AAAAAAAAAAH! – gritou Rose, assustada.

John Ericson estava em pé na frente dela e ria da reação que teve a ruiva.

_ Seu estúpido, cretino, suicida! – Rose o xingava em meio a tapas.

_ Calma! Ai! Foi só uma brincadeirinha! Você devia estar fazendo algo de errado! – debochou John, enquanto se protegia dos golpes de Rose.

_ Você é louco? – continuou Rose, agora já não batia em John – Não se pode assustar as pessoas assim!

_ Por quê? – quis saber John. – Por que dessa "regra"?

_ E se eu estivesse de varinha na mão? – desafiou Rose.

_ Você me atacaria? – John não fizera uma afirmação, acabara de desafiar Rose de volta.

_ Não tenha dúvidas que sim. – respondeu Rose com um ar risonho e perigoso.

_ Isso seria divertido... – disse John, levantando uma sobrancelha, "sonserinamente".

_ Acho que não há uma coisa que você tenha mencionado que não seja "divertida"... – comentou Rose – Tudo é divertido para você?

_ Somente as coisas relacionadas a você. – respondeu John.

_ Que lindo! Eu sou uma i_diversão_/i! – apontou Rose, frisando a palavra diversão.

_ Pode-se dizer que sim. – disse John, nada ele negou, pois assim ele pensava ser – Aliás, se me lembro bem, você que descreveu nossa relação dessa maneira.

_ Não há uma relação entre nós para ser descrita. – corrigiu-o Rose – E não me culpe pelo fato de você enfrentar as coisas na sua vida como diversão, isso é algo com o qual você sempre viveu, eu simplesmente mostrei a você.

_ Sim, você me mostrou. – John sabia, ou achava que sabia o que era, mas Rose o mostrava isso. Não tinha medo de mostrar-lhe a verdade. Bem, a versão dela do que seria a verdade.

Rose observou John ficar calado, mas depois de um tempo começou a se preocupar.

_ Hey! Você está nessa dimensão? – perguntou, enquanto estalava os dedos na frente dele.

_ Sim. – respondeu John, pegando a mão que ela estava usando para estalar os dedos, gentilmente.

_ Mas, pelo visto, perdeu a noção! – disse Rose, retirando sua mão da de John. – Você podia ir embora, não? Tenho coisas a fazer.

_ Hum... Me intriga o que de tão importante você fará. – começou John – Portanto, aqui ficarei importunando-a até que eu veja ou que me conte.

Rose observou a fala de John, até seu jeito de ficar parado. Tudo tão... Aristocrático.

_ Quer saber? – perguntou risonha – Coloquei uma pequena bomba no Salão para cortar as aulas finais. – Rose sabia que, mesmo que dissesse a verdade, John não acreditaria nela.

_ Há, há, há, há, há! – John começou a gargalhar – Sério?

Rose confirmou com a cabeça. John parou de rir.

_ Eu também!

_ Você também o quê? – perguntou Rose confusa.

_ Droga!

_ Que foi?

Acabou-se o tempo de espera.

_ ABAIXA! – gritou John.

John empurrou Rose para o mais longe da explosão possível, debruço-se sobre ela, tentando fazer com que ela não se ferisse. A explosão foi tão alta que ambos ficaram com um zumbido em seus ouvidos, mesmo depois que havia acabado nenhum deles se moveu, não podiam. Pouco a pouco, com esforço John se levantou para ver se Rose estava bem. Ela tinha alguns ferimentos leves, mas nada demais, já John tinha um corte profundo em seu braço direito, além de alguns hematomas.

_ Você está bem? – John perguntou a Rose.

_ Sim. – ela ainda estava um pouco tonta com a rapidez com que tudo aconteceu. – Você?

_ Acho que estar ao seu lado significa alguns hematomas e talvez uns cortes... – respondeu John.

Rose riu, sem nenhum indício de sarcasmo, pela primeira vez em uma conversa com John. Ele observou seu leve sorriso, finalmente arrancado, saindo tímido, algo nada convencional para uma pessoa como ela. Nada, porém, era convencional em Rosalie Hanford.

_ Vale a pena... – John disse bem baixo, só para ele ouvir.

_ O quê? – perguntou Rose.

_Sei que você gosta de estar em cima de mim, mas eu acho que preciso ir à enfermaria. – disse John, rindo.

Quando John se levantou, puxou Rose consigo, fazendo-a ficar não totalmente em cima dele, mas ainda assim um pouco inclinada o que o impedia de levantar.

_ Cala a boca! – Rosalie bateu no braço machucado de John e levantou-se, de modo nada gentil.

John gemia de dor no chão, quando uma voz conhecida veio ao longe.

_ John? John!

_ Juliet? – John tentava ignorar a dor que sentia.

_ Oh, Merlin! O que aconteceu? Está tudo destruído! Que explosão foi essa? – Juliet havia perdido muito.

_ Calma, calma! – pediu John, levantando-se com muita dificuldade – Você é quem devia estar falando. Onde esteve durante as aulas?

_ Você é quem está sangrando! – apontou Juliet – É prioridade você me dizer o que houve primeiro.

Pode parecer impossível, mas até Rose se sentia um pouco intimidada pela presença de Juliet. Era algo sempre meio macabro e frio, mas também perigosamente irresistível.

_ Algum engraçadinho, resolveu soltar uma bomba para acabar com as últimas aulas. – disse John – Mas deve ter sido um débil mental, - ele olhou para Rose, depois riu – que não soube medir a quantidade.

Rose revirou os olhos.

_ Ah, e você? – Juliet se dirigia a Rose – Está muito machucada?

Juliet não ligava a mínima para Rose estar machucada, mas era parte dela, de seus ensinamentos. Delicada e educada ela podia esconder o pior dos segredos, maior ambição, mas sempre mantinha a classe, o ar superior, a frieza no olhar.

_ Não. – foi a única coisa que Rose disse.

_ Apresente-se, por favor. – Juliet teria que ditar essas regras as quais Rose nunca se familiarizara.

_ Ah, sim! Rosalie Von Hanford. – disse Rose.

_ Ericson! – John acrescentou para ela.

Juliet arregalou os olhos.

_ Vocês... – ela começou.

_ Nos casamos. – completou John.

_ O quê?! – Rose indagou.

_ Foi um coisa muito intima, as pessoas quase não sabem. – John continuou.

_ Cala essa boca! Ele não sabe do que está falando! – assegurou Rose.

_ Querida, não vamos discutir na frente de minha amiga. – repreendeu-a John.

_ Você tem problemas! – exclamou Rose.

_ Você também, mas acima deles nos amamos, temos que nos lembrar disso! – John divertia-se como nunca em sua "brincadeira".

_ Seu...

_ Tudo bem! – Juliet os interrompeu – Eu sei o quanto John gosta de fantasiar... Vamos ignorar a cena acima. Vocês precisam ir à enfermaria, eu ficarei aqui para saber o que será feito de tudo isso.

_ Eu não tenho certeza de que quero ir. – disse John olhando para Rose._ Não vou te machucar! – ela garantiu.

_ E qual será a graça nisso? – quis saber John.

_ Será hilário! Hilário! – disse Rose, indo em direção à enfermaria. – Simplesmente fique aqui até morrer de tanto sangrar!

John riu e começou a acompanhá-la, mesmo que com dificuldade. Juliet ficou, ela precisava saber de tudo que, no colégio, acontecia.

Todos os alunos estavam reunidos do lado de fora do castelo, enquanto Mcgonagall fazia um discurso indignado a eles.

_ Isso é inadmissível! – ela proclamava, energicamente – Não só os professores terão que trabalhar o máximo para restaurar o Salão até a hora do jantar, como nunca algo assim ocorrera dentro dessa instituição!

Harry e Hermione estavam andando confusos, procurando por respostas. Encontraram a Rudy, já era um bom começo. Cedric também estava lá, era um desafio.

_ Rudy! O que aconteceu? – perguntou Hermione.

_ Moon sumiu! – exclamou Rudy. – Você viu a Moon?!

_ Ah... não. – respondeu Hermione. – Rudy, eu não vi a Moon! Eu estou perguntando sobre a explosão!

_ E eu vi a explosão! Mas não vi a Moon! Mona! MONALISA! – Rudy estava surtando, mais uma vez. Não que isso fosse algo raro, ele simplesmente nunca teve uma namorada. Não uma que gostasse tanto.

_ GENTE! – ouviu-se do meio da platéia uma voz conhecida, gritando espalhafatosa.

Todos olharam para a direção da voz. Era Moon. Ao se lado, estava Kate, que parecia querer enfiar a sua cara na terra e nunca mais retirá-la de lá.

_ VAMOS LÁ! QUEM FEZ DIZ LOGO, PARA TODO MUNDO PODER IR PARA AS CASAS! – gritou Moon, tentando subir em cima dos ombros de Kate para aparecer mais, só que esta não deixou.

_ Ah... Obrigada, Srta Stewart... – disse Mcgonagall para Moon, meio assustada. – Mas eu posso resolver isso sozinha, agora.

_ SÓ AJUDANDO PROFESSORA! – gritou Moon de volta, Mcgonagall deu um pulo de susto.

_ Certo... – disse Mcgonagall antes de recomeçar seu discurso.

_ Mona... – Rudy balançou a cabeça, e então foi ao encontro de Moon.

_ Mona? – perguntou Hermione confusa.

_ Ele a chama assim às vezes... – disse Cedric pela primeira vez.

Ouvir o som da voz dele, foi mais difícil do que Hermione pensava, simplesmente não soube o que dizer, o que responder.

_ Ah... é. – foi a única coisa que conseguiu pronunciar.

Harry estava rindo ao lado de Hermione, e ela nunca desejou tanto bater nele como agora. Hermione desviou o olhar para o lado e pôde ver que Kate vinha com Rudy e Moon um pouco atrás. Ela estava esfregando a mão em sua cabeça, como se estivesse querendo diminuir a dor. Bom, vamos ser sinceros, primeiro Jack, depois Rudy maluco, Moon indignada por Rudy estar maluco, e agora os dois Indignada e Maluco. Era muito para qualquer mente, até a compreensiva de Kate.

_ Você não é meu dono! Eu não te devo satisfação do que eu faço a cada minuto, segundo ou milésimo da minha vida! – Moon reclamava para Rudy, que ainda a olhava com raiva e desconfiança.

_ Eu não preciso que você me dê satisfação de nenhum desses momentos, somente o que a senhorita fez o dia i_inteiro_/i. – disse Rudy, encarando Moon, parando abruptamente.

_ Você não confia em mim, Rudy? – perguntou Moon, parando também.

_ Claro que confio! Por isso não entendo o fato de i_você_/i não confiar em mim. – disse Rudy, meio abatido. – Entenda, eu nunca tive uma namorada antes, eu não sou garoto disso! Eu não sei como agir!

_ Aja como você mesmo, o garoto por quem eu tão rapidamente me apaixonei. Não esse idiota! – disse Moon, sorrindo.

_ Espera! Deixe-me entender, você quer dizer que o i_Rudy_/i não age como idiota a maior parte do tempo? – perguntou Kate, levantando a sobrancelha.

_ Você tinha estragar, não é? Não podia deixar o momento fluir? – perguntou Rudy, mais calmo.

_ Steiner, você está a isso aqui de virar um sapo... – disse Kate, mostrando com os dedos indicador e o polegar o quão pouco faltava para que isso acontecesse.

Cedric começou a rir.

_ Pergunte a Hermione, ela com certeza sabe como fazê-lo. – comentou, ainda rindo.

Hermione sentiu a raiva crescer dentro dela.

_ Ou pergunte ao Cedric, ele já está acostumado a ser um! – rebateu Hermione.

_ Nossa! Estou sentindo a hostilidade no ar! – disse Rudy, olhando de Hermione para Cedric.

_ Sim, sim, muita hostilidade. Agora, Rudy. – começou Moon.

Rudy olhou para ela com certo receio.

_ Eu não digo que seja algo tão horrível que eu não vá te contar, é só que agora não é o momento. – Moon explicou.

Hermione percebeu que no olhar de Rudy ainda havia certa desconfiança, que ficaria ali até o dia em que Moon lhe contasse a verdade, mas por enquanto, ela parecia determinada a não fazê-lo.

Rudy somente balançou a cabeça, em afirmação.

_ Bom, ainda temos que saber o que houve aqui. – Harry finalmente apontou algo importante.

_ Sim! É verdade! – comentou Hermione.

A tensão entre ela e Cedric era evidente. Quase era possível sentir-la.

_ O que houve é bem óbvio, não? – disse Cedric, ele queria provocar Hermione, estava convicto disso. – Uma explosão...

_ O que a i_causou_/i, gênio! – respondeu Hermione com raiva crescente.

_ O que a causou foi uma bomba! – disse Cedric, como se isso foi ainda mais óbvio do que ter havido uma explosão.

_ Quem a causou, Cedric! E o porquê de tê-lo feito... – respondeu Hermione quase que imediatamente.

Os dois tinham repostas instantâneas que se formavam em suas cabeças como se já tivessem sido preparadas a tempos.

_ Você precisa começar a ser mais especifica... – disse Cedric.

_ E você menos burro!

Todos riram, Cedric estava preste a responder, mas ele foi... Interrompido._ Hermy-on? – Victor Krum acabara de chegar. Kate parecia estar tendo um colapso.

_ Victor? – Hermione chegou a dar um pulo, fora tirada de sua discussão, bruscamente.

_ Olá! – ele saudou-a – O que... aconteceu? Vo... você sabe? – mesmo que demorasse um pouco o inglês de Krum estava realmente melhor, o nome de Hermione era outro caso, ele parecia ter um problema em acertá-lo.

_ Não, ninguém sabe... – respondeu Hermione – Nossa! Seu inglês melhorou muito!

Krum pareceu sorrir, timidamente. Kate não conseguia lembrar-se de como se respirava.

_ Você vai aparecer na... biblioteca de novo? Podemos nos encontrar lá. – disse Krum, lembrando-se do amor de Hermione pela biblioteca.

_ Você se lembra? UAU! – Hermione se impressionou.

_ Lembra? Lembra do que? – Cedric interrompeu.

_ Você não precisa se meter... – respondeu Hermione, maldosamente.

_ Você irá? – perguntou Krum, ignorando a Cedric, ou qualquer interrupção.

_ Não. – Cedric respondeu, friamente – Nós temos aula, i_juntos_/i.

Krum estreitou os olhos para Cedric, este não se abalou.

_ Por que você está respondendo por mim? – perguntou Hermione, indignada.

_ Falei alguma mentira? – perguntou Cedric.

_ Mas eu devia responder, não você. – insistiu Hermione.

_ Certo, não respondo mais! – concordou Cedric, estressado – Mas ela não vai com você. – acrescentou para Krum.

_ Cedric! – repreende-o Hermione.

_ Hermione! – rebateu Cedric.

_ Ugh! – Hermione gemeu de raiva – Victor... Eu sinto muito mas não vou poder estar lá.

Cedric tinha um sorriso escondido.

_ Mas qualquer outra hora que você quiser... – continuou Hermione.

O sorriso desapareceu por completo.

_ É... eu tinha... tenho que ir de qualquer forma. – disse Krum, satisfeito – Potter, o Sr Crounch te procura. – ele se dirigia a Harry, agora.

_ Você quer dizer que ele está i_me_/i procurando. – Harry o corrigiu, rindo.

_ Harry! – Hermione o repreendeu.

_ Você gosta de falar o nome das pessoas! – debochou Cedric.

_ Preciso mesmo ir. – Krum disse, antes que Hermione respondesse.

_ Ah, sim! Adeus. – despediu-se Hermione.

Krum se virou para o resto, curvou-se brevemente e se foi. Harry o acompanhou. Kate teve seu ataque final.

_ Ahhhh... – pronunciou antes de cair.

_ Kate!

Chris que estava chegando naquele momento impediu que Kate caísse. Segurou-a em seus braços e olhou-a preocupado.

_ O que aconteceu? – perguntou.

_ Victor Kate Tem Uma Queda Por Krum. – esclareceu Moon.

_ Kate! – protestou Chris, colocando-a de pé – Esse cara é feio e antipático!

Kate olhou chocada.

_ Retire o que disse, retire o que disse! – aconselhou Rudy.

_ Por favor, esse cara não vale estresse de ninguém. – continuou Chris – Além de feio e antipático perdeu o último jogo...

_ VOCÊ NÃO PODE FALAR DELE ASSIM! – protestou Kate.

_ Eu avisei! Por que ninguém me ouve? – reclamou Rudy.

_Ok, Ok... Kate, não vamos discutir. – disse Chris.

_ Não... Você tem que nos dizer onde você estava! – disse Rudy, maliciosamente – Com a loira?

Chris balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

_ UHUL! Te vejo depois, amor! – disse Rudy a Moon, puxando Cedric e Chris com ele.

_ Hey! – Hermione segurou o outro braço de Cedric, impedindo-os de ir – O senhor não vai! Temos aula!

_ Por favor, Mi! – implorou Rudy.

Cedric sorriu.

_ Não tem problema Rudy, você me conta depois. – assegurou.

_ Mas não será a mesma coisa! – insistiu Rudy. – Não saio daqui sem o Ced!

_ Rudy Steiner, eu estou te deixando sair daqui para falar de outra mulher! Você realmente quer testar minha paciência? – desafiou Moon.

_ Tchau, Ced! – Rudy não pensou duas vezes.

_ Mas... Hey! – Kate estava com uma cara confusa – Por que estão todos saindo no meio do discurso de Mcgonagall?

Cedric, Moon e Hermione olharam para a professora que ainda falava, sem ser ouvida talvez por todos os alunos. Felizmente, ela estava terminando. Foi quando um dos professores sussurrou algo em seu ouvido, ela imediatamente começou a procurar por alguém na platéia.

_ Juliet Danger? – ela chamou.

Uma mão levantada se destacou no meio da multidão.

_ Pode vir comigo um segundo? – pediu Mcgonagall – Os outros podem voltar aos seus respectivos afazeres, as últimas aulas já foram suspensas e esperamos que o salão esteja pronto até o jantar.

Todos começaram a sair pouco a pouco. Hermione mantinha o olhar fixo na figura de Juliet, havia sempre algo estranho que a prendia, algo que ela não sabia o que era, mas daria tudo para descobrir.

Na sala de Mcgonagall, Juliet chegava a se sentir entediada, pois já sabia que Minerva a acusaria da explosão, e esses professores simplesmente a cansavam.

_ Senhorita Danger... Fui lembrada de que a senhorita não compareceu a nenhuma das aulas. – a professora começou seu discurso.

_ Sim, isso é certo. – Juliet a cortou.

Minerva a encarou por um pequeno espaço de tempo.

_ Eu poderia saber onde a senhorita estava? – perguntou a professora, por fim.

_ Tinha permissão para sair do colégio. – Juliet respondeu.

_ E por que a senhorita teve essa necessidade de sair? – Mcgonagall estava certa de que Juliet tinha algo a ver com isso, até os professores sentiam algo em sua áurea.

_ Eu já esclareci isso ao meu diretor, não entendo o porquê de a senhora estar me interrogando. – Juliet mantinha sua voz controlada, fria e, como sempre, suave.

_ Somente quero saber quais foram seus motivos. – explicou Mcgonagall, um pouco cansada da atitude de Juliet.

_ Pessoais. – respondeu Juliet.

_ E quais são? – insistiu Mcgonagall.

_ Se são pessoais, não creio que correspondam à senhora. – disse Juliet, demonstrando que não se importava com quem Mcgonagall era, ainda assim não deixando de lado sua educação, chamando-a professora de senhora.

Mesmo com a "educação" Mcgonagall olhou Juliet chocada.

_ Senhorita...

_ Professora. – uma voz arrastada interrompeu-a – Não creio que foi informada, mas a Srta Danger teve minha permissão para sair.

Severo Snape adentrara a sala.

_ Sim, professor, mas... – começou Mcgonagall.

_ Então, não entendo por que a senhora continua mantendo a aluna aqui. – interrompeu Snape.

_ Eu... – Mcgonagall sabia que nada conseguiria enquanto Snape estivesse ali.

_ Posso sair, agora? – Juliet não estava realmente pedindo, estava mostrando que ganhara.

_ Sim. – disse Mcgonagall.

Juliet saiu da sala vitoriosa e com um sorriso deslumbrante.

Hermione se encontrava na biblioteca com milhões de livros ao seu redor, ela ficara todo esse tempo pesquisando sobre história, magias excêntricas, seres mágicos, qualquer coisa que pudesse ser ligada àquela Lua deitada... Aquela imagem. Ao longo de sua pesquisa ela havia achado falhas durante as histórias, buracos em meio às coisas que aconteceram, e sentia que essas falhas eram por demais essências.

_ Você vai continuar sem fazer nada? – Cedric interrompeu-a.

_ O quê? – Hermione acordou de suas teorias – Você por acaso já terminou?

_ Eu só estou lendo, enquanto você fica aí pesquisando algo... – respondeu Cedric, malcriadamente – E, sinceramente, ler eu podia fazer sozinho.

_ Como você se atreve? – perguntou Hermione indignada – Eu estou te fazendo um favor!

_ Perdão pelo meu comportamento imperdoável! – debochou Cedric – Da próxima vez que não estivermos fazendo nada produtivo eu nada falarei e continuaremos assim.

_ Eu não agüento isso! – reclamou Hermione.

_ Não precisará mais agüentar! – tranqüilizou-a Cedric.

_ Como assim? – Hermione estava confusa.

_ Hermione, essa é nossa última aula... – explicou Cedric – Amanhã começa o torneio e eu serei retirado de qualquer coisa extracurricular. Talvez pare até com as aulas de Runas Antigas com a professora, já que para mim é optativo...

Hermione parecia ter sido atingida por um soco. Não só não teria mais aulas com ele, nem daria aulas a ele, como amanhã era a primeira tarefa... O medo que a assombrava voltou de repente, e toda a hostilidade e raiva que eles compartilhavam até agora foi esquecida por ela.

_Odin distribuiu as vinte e quatro Runas entre três Deuses: Hagal, Freya e Tyr. – Hermione começou a explicar.

Cedric olhava Hermione como se ela fosse louca.

_ O quê? – ele perguntou confuso.

_ Se não reconhece o nome de Odin não prestou nenhuma atenção a nossa última aula! – disse Hermione, com um leve sorriso – Essa é nossa última aula... – ela explicou – Vamos fazer valer à pena.

Cedric também sorriu, mas seu sorriso era mais aberto e visível.

_ Sou todo ouvidos! – ele disse.

Hermione sorriu e então continuou.

_ Esses Deuses deram às Runas suas energias. Freya, a energia de mãe, de esposa, de amante e de irmã.

_ Uma mulher com todas as qualidades possíveis! – comentou Cedric.

_ Pode-se dizer que sim... – concordou Hermione, rindo mais uma vez.

Era ótimo estar conversando assim de novo, sem nenhum sarcasmo, sem competição, eram somente eles mesmos por uma última vez.

_ Hagal, representava o conselheiro sábio, correto e energético! – continuou Hermione - Tyr, o jovem guerreiro, corajoso e lutador. A vigésima quinta Runa, que é branca, representa Odin...

O tempo voou, nem Cedric nem Hermione perceberam ele passar. Quando o relógio começou a marcar 07h30min, eles sabiam que precisavam ir, mas nenhum dos dois queria. Arrumaram o material o mais lento que puderam e caminharam até a porta se rastejando. Quando já estavam do lado de fora chegou a pior parte, parte que eles sabiam que chegaria, mas que queriam adiar, o que, agora, era impossível.

_ Esse é o fim, certo? – perguntou Hermione.

_ Bem... Sempre que eu precisar de aulas recorrerei a você! – Cedric tentava, inutilmente, animar a Hermione e a ele mesmo.

Hermione tentou sorrir, mas fracassou terrivelmente. Cedric fez menção de chegar para frente, como em um impulso. O pior foi quando Hermione percebeu que o quer que fosse que ele iria fazer, ela deixaria que ele fizesse. Ele, porém, hesitou. Depois voltou a tomar atitude, mas simplesmente abraçou-a, fortemente. Os dois ficaram, o que para eles pareceram insignificantes minutos, presos naquele abraço, no abraço de adeus. Separam-se, por fim.

_ Bem, acho que adeus. – disse Hermione.

_ Adeus... – disse Cedric.

Os dois viraram-se no mesmo momento, não podiam continuar ali, não podiam ver a tristeza que emanava do olhar de cada um. Ao mesmo tempo, viraram-se e seguiram seus caminhos. Enquanto caminhavam, porém, descobriram que aquilo não fora um adeus, fora simplesmente um novo começo.

No seu caminho para o Salão Principal Hermione viu ao longe, cabelos loiros. Algo lhe ocorreu, uma idéia.

_ Olá! – Hermione saudou Isabella.

Isa simplesmente olhou-a e voltou sua atenção ao caderno no qual fazia anotações.

_ Fazendo anotações? – perguntou Hermione.

Isa suspirou, mas nada respondeu.

_ Hum... – Hermione estava sem o que dizer para Isa, já que sempre que tentava dizer algo era completamente ignorada – Será... será que você podia me responder umas coisas?

_ Isso vai fazer você ir embora? – perguntou Isa.

_ Sim! Prometo! – respondeu Hermione.

_ Rápido. – disse Isa.

_ Ah... Ok! Ah... – Hermione se atrapalhou um pouco.

_ Isso é tudo? Ou você pretende dizer algo que faça senso? – Isa já estava ficando sem paciência.

_ Não! – protestou Hermione, ela quis dizer que Isa esperasse um momento.

_ Não? Então, por que você continua falando e gastando meu tempo? – perguntou Isa.

_ Me deixa perguntar! – Hermione se estressou. Isa olhou-a com descrença de que ela realmente havia gritado – Desculpe, desculpe! – Hermione sabia que precisava amaciar o ego de Isa ao estremo para conseguir respostas.

Isa simplesmente a olhava.

_ Sabe sua amiga Juliet? – perguntou Hermione.

Isa hesitou por um momento, depois disse:

_ Se ela é minha amiga, acho que sei quem ela é...

_ Certo... – Hermione percebera o quão idiota tinha sido sua pergunta, pelo menos perto de Isa – Por que ela está sempre ausente?

_ Ela tem sempre problemas pessoais para tratar. – respondeu Isa – Assim, ela fica muito tempo fora da escola. Eu não sei quais são e claro que se soubesse não diria a você.

_ Sei que não me contaria... – disse Hermione – Ela tem uma cicatriz... Algum motivo em especial?

_ Não que eu saiba... – respondeu Isa – Isso é uma coisa nossa, marcar na pele o que é importante, eu posso entender.

_ É... Bonita cobra! – Hermione disse meio sem jeito, lembrando-se da tatuagem que havia visto em Isa.

_ Jack também achou... – comentou Isa, rindo – Mas ele perdeu...

_ Jack? – Hermione estava confusa.

_ Ele não te contou? – Isa fingia surpresa – Bem, ele deve achar que você não gostaria de saber...

_ Saber o que? – perguntou Hermione curiosa.

_ Três anos atrás eu, Jack e John resolvemos fazer algo que simbolizasse quem nós éramos, nossa casa, nossa amizade... Enfim! Você pode ver que a conclusão que chegamos foi uma... – explicou Isa.

_ Tatuagem? – Hermione não podia afirmar.

_ Certo! – concordou Isa – John escolheu uma aranha que tatuou em seu peito, mas eu e Jack estávamos brigando pela cobra, no final tiramos na sorte e eu ganhei! Jack teve que se contentar com um escorpião em seu braço.

Hermione não podia acreditar! Não se importava pela tatuagem, embora não a aprovasse. Não entendia Jack ter escondido isso dela.

_ Isaaaaaaaaa! – Jack apareceu por trás de Isa e abraçou-a.  
_ Oi, Jack! – Isa saudou-o, sorrindo.

Logo a atenção de Jack foi para Hermione, como de costume.

_ Mi! O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Jack.

_ Por mais que eu não queira acreditar, ela está i_falando_/i! – respondeu Isa.

Jack olhou para as duas, confuso.

_ Somente estava fazendo umas perguntas a Isabella. – disse Hermione.

_ Queria o histórico de vida de Juliet, você quer dizer. – interrompeu-a Isa.

_ Não! – Hermione protestou – Eu só estava curiosa...

_ Hum... – foi a única coisa que Jack disse. Hermione percebeu que era hora de ir.

_ Eu já vou indo, então... – disse Hermione.

_ Eu te acompanho! – ofereceu Jack.

_ Claro que acompanha... – Isa disse para si mesma.

_ Te vejo depois Isa! – despediu-se Jack.

_ Adeus Isa... Bella! Isabella! – Hermione atrapalhara-se outra vez.

Isa riu, maldosamente. Ela, na verdade, não teria nada contra Hermione se não fosse pelos fatos.

Durante o caminho nem Hermione nem Jack disseram nada. Ambos estavam um pouco chateados com o outro. Jack por Hermione ter perguntado o que fosse à IIsa/i e não a ele e Hermione por Jack nunca ter falado de sua tatuagem. Agora pensando bem, ele sempre estava de manga comprida perto dela, não era simplesmente algo que ele não mencionara, ele estava escondendo. Quando os dois já estavam na metade do Salão Principal, em frente à mesa de Hermione, esta se pronunciou.

_ Jack, está claro que há algo nos incomodando. Por que nós não dizemos logo e acabamos com nossa tortura?

_ Certo... – concordou Jack – Você primeiro.

Hermione pensou no que iria dizer.

_ Eu... Eu sei da sua tatuagem, Isa me contou.

Os olhos de Jack se arregalaram.

_ Hermione, eu posso explicar! – Jack tentou começar.

_ Jack! Não precisa me explicar nada! – Hermione interrompeu-o – Eu só não entendo... Por que você não me contou?

_ Não entende? – perguntou Jack, incrédulo – Bom, antes você já não me via com os melhores olhos... Uma tatuagem de i_escorpião_/i não melhoraria as coisas...

_ Jack... Uma tatuagem não me faria te julgar... – Jack olhou-a com descrença – Talvez um pouco! Se fosse a primeira vez que eu tivesse visto você... Mas posso dizer que pelo o que vi até agora, você é uma ótima pessoa.

Jack sorriu.

_ Você não sabe o quanto isso significa para mim! – ele disse – Nem quero pensar se você tivesse me visto antes que eu te conhecesse...

_ O importante é que esse já não é você. – disse Hermione.

_ Certo... – Jack tinha quase certeza de que Hermione estava errada, mas não ia estragar a imagem que ela tinha dele agora. – Eu tenho que ir...

_ Jantar na sua mesa! Vai logo! – disse Hermione, rindo.

Jack beijou-lhe a testa e se foi.

_ Comovente!

Hermione olhou para trás, seguindo a voz.

_ Olá! – disse Juliet, sorrido.

Hermione sentiu um calafrio.

_ Soube que você anda perguntando de mim por aí... – Juliet continuou em uma voz suave, quase angelical que ao mesmo tempo assustava – Eu apreciaria se parasse.

_ Por quê? – foi a única coisa que Hermione pôde dizer.

_ Porque não gosto que fiquem investigando sobre minha vida. – respondeu Juliet – Agora, se me dá licença.

_ Não! – Hermione quase gritou.

Juliet parou e virou-se para ela.

_ É assim tão secreto o que seja que você não quer que eu saiba? – Hermione desafiou.

_ Não seja tola... – disse Juliet como se Hermione estivesse delirando – Não há nada escondido!

_ É tão ruim, Juliet? – Hermione ignorou-a – Você não consegue dizer? Não é capaz?

/iCapaz/i... Juliet olhou para Hermione, ela acabara de ser desafiada e não gostava que dissessem que ela era incapaz. Ela conseguia tudo! E também, seria divertido assustar a pobre grifinória.

_ Muito bem, Granger. – ela disse seriamente – Você quer saber minha história?

Hermione Hesitou por um instante.

_ Sim.

Sentada na cama da enfermaria Rose ouvia a todos os elogios que Madame Pomfrey fazia a John..

_ Nossa! Mas que garoto corajoso, não é? Arriscar-se para salvar alguém que nem ao menos conhecia direito! – Madame Pomfrey não conseguia parar.

_ Sim, muito corajoso. Se você preferir músculos a um cérebro. – Rose utilizou-se da mesma característica que John atribuiu à Grifinória (o maior rival da Sonserina), para descrevê-lo. E logo depois sorriu.

John também sorriu, um sorriso torto sonserino. Rose teve de desviar o olhar. Madame Pomfrey não prestou atenção no que Rose havia dito, estava muito ocupada cuidando do musculoso braço de John.

_ Na verdade eu já a conhecia. – John dirigiu-se a Madame Pomfrey, com um sorriso malicioso no rosto. – Ela é a i_minha_/i garota.

Por dentro Rose, ela não sabia por que, sorria abertamente, mas por fora colocou sua máscara de raiva e contrapôs o que John havia dito.

_ Eu i_não sou_/i sua garota. – ela disse com fingida raiva.

John deu um grande sorriso e olhou-a nos olhos.

_ Agora você só precisará ficar aqui por algum tempo, e depois poderá ir para o seu dormitório. – Madame Pomfrey resolveu deixar os dois a sós.

Rose rapidamente desviou os olhos daquele olhar, para ficar contemplando os sapatos.

Madame Pomfrey deixou o aposento.

_ E então, minha garota, acho que você está me devendo dizer certa palavra mágica... – disse John, sorrindo pelo jeito tímido inesperado de Rose.

_ Abracadabra? – perguntou Rose, debochadamente.

_ É, não foi o que eu esperava. – disse John balançando a cabeça.

_ Não posso fazer nada quanto a isso. – respondeu-lhe Rose, nenhum vestígio de timidez em sua voz.

_ Nossa! Como você agüenta viver assim? Com toda essa hostilidade? Eu te salvei de um grande acidente com aquela explosão! – John estava impressionado com Rose.

_ E do mesmo jeito, você foi o culpado, então não lhe devo nada. – retrucou Rose, com um sorriso de triunfo no rosto.

_ Wou! Há, há, há...! – John deu uma gargalhada.

_ Do que você está rindo? – perguntou Rose, totalmente confusa.

_ De você. – disse John, ainda rindo.

_ Ah, ok. – Rose virou para o outro lado.

_ Isso não te incomoda? – perguntou John, parando de rir.

_ Você estava falando comigo? Não. Então, eu estava feliz. – Rose explicou, curta e... Bem, Rose.

John franziu as sobrancelhas e cruzou os braços como uma criança de 5 anos.

_ Você está parecendo uma criança de 5 anos. – disse Rose, rindo da reação de John.

_ Pensei que não queria falar comigo. – disse John, ainda de bico.

_ E não quero. – afirmou Rose, decidida.

John continuou de bico.

_ Ah! Pára com isso! Está ridículo! – insistiu Rose, ao ver que ele não tirava a cara de malcriado.

John sorriu.

_ E de que está sorrindo agora? – perguntou Rose, não com muita certeza de que queria ouvir.

_ Você diz que acha melhor quando eu estou calado, mas não agüenta quando isso acontece. – respondeu John, ainda rindo.

_ Isso não é verdade. – disse Rose, indignada.

_ É sim. – John, ainda sorria. – Você não quer admitir, mas está caidinha por mim.

Rose começou a rir debochadamente.

_ Você é um completo idiota! – ela gritou.

_ Ah, me desculpe Rose! – disse Cedric, que chegava logo atrás dela. – Eu perdi a hora de te encontrar aqui, perdão.

_ Não! – Rose, estava meio confusa. – Eu não estava te chamando de idiota, era o Ericson.

_ Nossa! i_Ericson/i_ - John ainda ria.

Cedric olhou de Rose para John, com um olhar confuso.

_ Simplesmente ignore-o. – Rose respondeu à pergunta, não dita, de Cedric.

_ Bom, então vamos jantar? – perguntou Cedric.

_ Vai indo que eu te alcanço. – disse Rose.

Cedric fez que sim com a cabeça e começou a andar pela porta. Rose virou-se para John.

_ Você queria um momento a sós comigo? – perguntou John, sim, ainda sorrindo.

Rose pegou o braço recém curado de John e o apertou. John soltou uma exclamação de dor.

_ Nunca, está me ouvindo? Nunca mais se refira aos meus sentimentos como algo sem importância, como uma brincadeira. – Rose falava sério, havia um vestígio de rancor em seus olhos.

_ Não era essa a minha intenção... – John tentou, mas Rose já estava fechando a porta em sua cara, antes mesmo dele poder completar esta frase.

Juliet olhou para o rosto decidido de Hermione, e achou extremamente agradável a contradição que o olhar da garota fazia ao seu rosto. Contido no olhar de Hermione estava o medo. Sentimento que Juliet jamais sentira em toda a sua vida, mas vira muitas vezes em outros olhos. Então, Juliet começou sua história.

"Há muitos séculos atrás, assim que tudo foi criado, percebeu-se que nada existia sem seu oposto. Ying e Yang, certo e errado, bem e o mal... Mas não havia com o que se preocupar, pois esses apostos já existiam, havia, porém uma preocupação como último par citado nos exemplos que dei. O bem e o mal... Se qualquer um deles se extinguisse seria o caos, nada resistiria e não haveria vida, não haveria mundo, porque nada existe seu oposto e eles são como os "pais" de tudo: o bem e o mal.

Os seres precisavam de uma garantia, algo que acabasse com seus medos tolos, mas inda assim existentes. Eles separariam duas espécies, escolhidas por seus poderes, influências e caráter, e escolheriam cinco de cada para representar o bem e mal. Seriam cinco mulheres de cada, cinco lindas e angelicais mulheres. Ao final das escolhas sobraram os humanos e os bruxos, mas como decidir qual representaria o bem e qual representaria o mal?

Não seria fácil, os humanos e os bruxos são por demais parecidos, não havia como decidir. Portanto, foi decidido que escolheriam pelo caráter das perfeitas mulheres ali presentes que representavam suas espécies. As bruxas ficaram como o aparente mal. Sua espécie foi determinada como Luna Tanatus, "Luna" do latim Lua e "Tanatus" do grego da morte. Elas receberam poderes e características especiais, eram tão deslumbrantes, usavam sua beleza única para conseguir o que queriam, tinham sede por poder, era o que as mantinham vivas. A busca pelo poder. A marca delas é correspondente a uma Lua deitada."

Hermione arregalou os olhos, Juliet sorriu e prosseguiu.

"As cinco humanas foram denominadas Aglaia Solarius, "Aglaia" da mitologia grega claridade e "Solarius" do latim do Sol. A elas foi dado poder como de todos os bruxos, foi a partir daí que surgiram os sangues-ruins."

A palavra ofendia Hermione extremamente, mas Juliet pouco se importava.

"Isso, porém, vem depois nessa história. Essas mulheres também possuíam características especiais e dizem que também possuem uma marca, esta só aparece uma vez que elas descobrem seus poderes e quando os usam diferentemente das Luna Tanatus. Dizem que um Sol é marcado na pele delas por uma luz... Algo realmente impressionante.

O problema começou quando uma começou a entrar no caminho da outra, no caminho de seus objetivos. As Aglaia Solarius respeitando as regras nunca fizeram nada contra as Luna Tanatus, estas por outro lado, não sabiam o eram regras e nunca as respeitariam. Elas eliminaram quatro das cinco Aglaia Solarius. Afinal, o mal não existe sem o bem. Elas ameaçaram a última da espécie Aglaia Solarius, ameaçaram a única coisa que realmente lhe trazia medo perder: as pessoas que ela amava. Ela ainda lutou, corajosamente, mas apesar de todos seus esforços acabou por vencida pelas Luna Tanatus."

Era quase possível ver um sorriso se formar na boca de Juliet quando ela disse essas últimas palavras.

"Ela perdeu a luta."

Não era preciso Juliet dizer a Hermione que ela havia morrido, estava subentendido.

"Dizem que ela estendeu sua linhagem de poder, teve filhos e daí em diante começaram a existir sangues-ruins."

Hermione olhava Juliet branca de tão aterrorizada, a missão de Juliet fora cumprida. Ela sorriu.

_ Acalme-se, querida! – disse Juliet ao ver a cara desesperada de Hermione, seu tom ainda era macabro – É uma herança de família, não se pode escolher, mas não quer dizer que eu seja praticante...

Ela assim se foi, sem dizer mais nada, apenas deixando para trás uma Hermione por demais assustada e confusa.

centerb*IINFORMAÇÃO ADICIONAL AO LEITOR*/b

As Luna Tanatus não têm sua marca de Lua por hereditariedade, como as Aglaia Solarius. Elas precisam merecer suas marcas.../center

No final, não interessa como começou: A escolha foi feita, a história está sendo escrita. As peças do quebra-cabeças estão espalhadas pelos acontecimentos, cabe a cada um tentar montá-las. O jogo começa...

centeri_Agora._/i/center


	11. Boneca de Porcelana

Capítulo 10

Boneca de porcelana.

Vozes. Chuva. Sussurros. Sozinha na floresta escura e molhada, não conseguia ouvir seus pensamentos, porque todos estavam em sua cabeça. Nada tinha cor, nada tinha calor, o frio era real e doloroso de agüentar.

_ Você quis saber a verdade... O que acha de tudo agora? – Juliet apareceu com seu sorriso negro.

Nada de ajuda, ela desaparecera tão rápido quanto esteve ali.

A chuva bate em seu rosto, fortemente. Queria que tudo desaparecesse... A chuva, as vozes, a dor. Uma meia-lua deitada para baixo brilha no meio do dia nublado, logo desaparece.

_ Eu tentei te avisar... Há um preço a ser pago. – A voz sinistramente doce continuou.

Escuro... Imagens confusas. Escuro.

_ Eu precisava de você, onde você estava? – era a voz de Cedric.

_ Onde você está? – suplicava por resposta.

Não veio resposta, o frio era quase insuportável, sentia seu corpo afundar. Alguém estava chorando. Uma menina, tremendo de frio, sua expressão era de medo, horror.

_ O que está acontecendo?

A menina apontou para um cadáver, deitado no chão molhado de chuva. Um lindo rosto, agora pairava sobre uma mórbida e solene beleza. Um grito de horror.

_ Ele não vai voltar...

Abre os olhos, assustada. Hermione acordara do pior pesadelo de sua vida. Olhou para fora, estava nublado, sentiu um arrepio. Nada daquilo era bom, já estava por demais preocupada, depois de sua "conversa" com Juliet... Foi o pior! O pior! Repetia para si mesma com a cabeça entre as pernas. Tentava respirar, mas parecia a coisa mais difícil de se fazer.

_ Acalme-se Hermione! – ela ordenou a si mesma - Foi só um sonho...

Hermione olha o dia nublado por trás da janela mais uma vez.

_ Um sonho...

A atmosfera da escola era de grande tensão e excitação. As aulas iam ser interrompidas no meio do dia, dando a todos os estudantes tempo para descer até o cercado dos dragões – embora, é claro, eles ainda não soubessem o que encontrariam lá.

Enquanto andava com Harry para dar-lhe apoio, Hermione via que ele se sentia isolado de todos à sua volta, tanto dos que lhe desejavam boa sorte quanto dos que o vaiavam. A tensão estava tão clara no rosto de Hermione quanto seu medo, sua preocupação fazia com que o tempo transcorresse em lapsos, de forma que em um momento ela estava com Harry assistindo à primeira aula, História da Magia, e, no momento seguinte, saindo para almoçar.

Aonde fora a manhã? As últimas horas antes de Hermione ter que assistir as duas das pessoas mais importantes de sua vida arriscarem-se, sem real motivo, sem real razão. A professora Minerva corria para Harry pelo Salão. Todos olhavam.

_ Potter, os campeões têm que descer para os jardins agora... você tem que se preparar para a primeira tarefa.

_ O.k... – disse Harry, se levantando e deixando cair o garfo no prato, com um estrondo.

_ Boa sorte! – sussurrou Hermione – Você vai se sair bem!

_ Ah, vou! – Harry dissera isso com ar debochado antes de sair com a professora.

Hermione tentou mais uma vez respirar fundo, mas algo parecia bloquear sua passagem de ar. Ela estava tão angustiada, principalmente após essa manhã. E nem havia falado com Cedric... Embora soubesse e estivesse lá na hora do adeus, ela desejava vê-lo, nem que fosse de longe, mesmo que não trocassem uma palavra, queria tanto olhar em seus olhos... Tanto...

Fleur Delacour estava sentada a um canto, em um banquinho baixo de madeira. Não parecia nem de longe a garota habitualmente composta, parecia um tanto pálida e suada. Victor Krum parecia ainda mais carrancudo que de costume, o que podemos supor como a maneira dele de demonstrar nervosismo. Cedric andava de um lado para outro sem parar, tanto passava por sua cabeça que esta começava a doer. Ele não vira Hermione esta manhã, e sabia que precisava dela mais do que nunca.

Quando Harry entrou, sentiu o olhar de Cedric sobre sua nuca, este fez força para dar um sorriso, como se não soubesse mais sorrir. Harry somente acenou com a cabeça.

_ Harry! Que bom! – exclamou Bagman, alegremente, virando-se para olhá-lo. – Entre, entre, fique à vontade!

Para Cedric, Bagman, por alguma razão, parecia um personagem de quadrinhos grande demais, parado ali entre os campeões pálidos, Trajava as antigas vestes Wasp.

Hermione estava caminhando para se encontrar com Rudy, Rose, Chris, Kate e Rony, que estavam na arquibancada. Por um momento, porém, não intencionalmente, ela olha para a barraca onde se encontravam os campeões. Uma onda de grande nervosismo percorreu seu corpo. Talvez essa fosse a última chance que tinha de ver os dois... Talvez... Talvez pudesse.

Sem realmente pensar no que estava fazendo, Hermione correu para onde estava a barraca, colocou o ouvido perto dela e sussurrou para qualquer pessoa que a ouvisse.

_ Psiu! – ela chamou.

_ Oi? – a voz de Harry chamou do outro lado, dentro da barraca.

_ Harry? É você? – perguntou Hermione, aliviada por ser um dos dois que a havia ouvido.

_ Hermione? – Harry chamou, estranhando ouvi-la.

_ Como você está se sentindo? Está tudo bem? – Hermione perguntou com o pouco de voz que tinha.

Harry realmente não conseguiu responder a essa pergunta. Ele estava prestes a encarar um desafio que poderia ser de vida ou morte. Obviamente não estava tudo bem.

_ A chave é se concentrar. – continuou Hermione se recusando a sair dali. – Depois você somente tem que...

_ Derrotar um dragão. – Harry completou a frase para Hermione.

Quando Harry pronunciou essas palavras, tudo pareceu i_realmente_/i ser real para Hermione. Era como se, até aquele momento, algo em sua mente tivesse bloqueado o fato de isso tudo não ser simplesmente um pesadelo. Ela não agüentou mais, e por um impulso, entrou na barraca, abruptamente, e abraçou Harry com todas as forças.

De repente, Hermione percebe um tipo de flash de luz, e ao se virar para a entrada da barraca, encontrou Rita Skeeter.

_ O amor juvenil! – ela disse com fingida surpresa, com um ar jornalístico, ela adentrara a barraca, sabendo que conseguiria uma matéria de primeira página.

Suspirando de emoção, Rita anda em direção a Harry e Hermione.i_Todos_/i na barraca perceberam que aquilo não daria certo.

_ Que coisa mais... – Rita parou um segundo para pensar no adjetivo correto. – Emocionante. – completou para a sua caneta repetitiva, que estava ao seu lado anotando cada detalhe da cena.

Harry olhava de Rita para Hermione, confuso, e logo depois coçou a cabeça, entendendo o entusiasmo de Rita com aquele abraço.

Fleur não se importava com ninguém mais além de si mesma, e como a atenção não era para ela, simplesmente tentava repassar os seus treinamentos mentalmente.

Cedric estava olhando diretamente para Hermione. Um olhar cheio de ciúme e raiva. Não estava nem um pouco preocupado em disfarçar o que ele sentia. Hermione ficou meio assustada ao olhar nos olhos de Cedric, estavam tão cheios de decepção e raiva que ela mal conseguia sustentar o olhar.

O engraçado é que Cedric não foi aquele quem se pronunciou, e sim alguém que, até àquela hora, não parecia tão afetado com o acontecido.

_ Sua entrada... não é permitida aqui. Só pod... podem... entrar os campeões e .... amigos. – Hermione conhecia bem aquele jeito pausado de falar. Krum olhava para Rita com um pouco de raiva pela atitude dela, mas não era o mesmo que Cedric, era diferente.

_ Hum... tudo bem. Eu já consegui o que eu queria. – Rita se dirigiu a Krum. Fez um sinal para que o seu fotógrafo tirasse uma foto dele.

_ Bom dia, campeões. – Dumbledore diz, enquanto entra na barraca dos campeões.

Rita Skeeter anda um pouco para o canto da barraca, para assim não ser vista.

_ Formem um círculo, por favor. – pediu Dumbledore. Todos os campeões obedeceram, inclusive a intrusa, Hermione. – Agora, vocês esperaram, vocês se perguntaram, e finalmente, o momento chegou. – Dumbledore narrava com entusiasmo os sentimentos dos competidores. – O momento em que vocês quatro irão... – Dumbledore parou confuso e olhou para Hermione. – O que você está fazendo aqui Srta Granger?

_ Ah... é... – Hermione se perdeu nas palavras, não havia realmente um motivo para ela estar ali. – Eu... ah... estou... Eu já vou. – e dizendo isso, disparou para fora da barraca, encabulada.

Harry deu um sorrisinho pequenino com a atitude da amiga, o que não foi despercebido por Cedric, que estava morrendo, sendo absorvido pelo ciúme.

_ Bom, agora que estamos todos aqui, hora de dar a vocês informações mais detalhadas! – disse Bagman animado. – Quando os espectadores acabarem de chegar, vou oferecer a cada um de vocês este saco – ele mostrou um saquinho de seda púrpura e o sacudiu diante dos garotos. - , do qual vocês irão tirar uma miniatura da coisa que terão de enfrentar! São diferentes... hum... as variedades, entendem. E preciso dizer mais uma coisa... ah, sim... sua tarefa será i_apanhar o ovo de ouro_/i!

Cedric simplesmente balançou a cabeça para indicar que compreendera as palavras de Bagman, e então recomeçara a andar pela barraca. Ele tinha muita coisa em sua cabeça, e sabia que assim não teria nenhuma chance contra o dragão que tiraria para enfrentar. Tinha que esclarecer suas idéias, tinha que tirar uma das preocupações de sua cabeça. Ou era Hermione, ou o torneio. Era óbvia a escolha, mas parecia impossível não se concentrar em Hermione. Portanto, enquanto ficava nessa briga interior consigo mesmo, começou a andar pela barraca considerando se transformava Harry e Krum em poeira ou esperava que o dragão o fizesse. Era uma coisa horrível para se pensar, porém, ele estava consumido pela raiva no momento.

Hermione caminhava confusa até a parte da arquibancada em que todos estavam, inclusive Rony, que se juntou, meio deslocado, ao grupo de amigos.

_ Onde você estava, Mi? – perguntou Rony, claramente sem ninguém para conversar.

_ Ah, lugar nenhum. – Hermione forçou um sorriso falso.

_ A gente guardou um lugar para você! – disse Rudy, sorrindo ao lado de Moon. Talvez toda a desconfiança de antes tivesse sido esquecida. Ou somente posta de lado.

Hermione forçou mais um sorriso falso. Era difícil, era como se não soubesse mais como sorrir enquanto isso tudo não terminasse. Esse torneio suicida e estúpido, esse sentimento tão avassalador e doloroso, as dúvidas... tudo.

_ Chris?

Hermione sai de seus devaneios para olhar na direção onde a voz ecoou em sua mente. Avistou Chris chegando, sorrindo abertamente, e a sua frente estava Kate encarando-o. Depois Hermione reconheceu que a voz havia vindo dela.

_ Achei que você nem nos conhecia mais, agora que só fica por aí com a Isabella. – disse Kate.

_ Está com ciúmes, Kate? – perguntou Chris ainda rindo, abraçando Kate por trás, quando esta virou as costas para ele, o ignorando.

_ Ah, vai sonhando Nortawn! – disse Kate revirando os olhos.

Hermione deu o que parecia ser o início de um sorriso. As palavras de Kate pareciam verdadeiras.

_ Então porque está toda nervosinha por eu ter saído com a Isa? – perguntou Chris ainda abraçando-a.

Kate saiu do abraço de Chris, e virou-se para ele.

_ Você nem fala mais com a gente! Aquela Medusa enfeitiçou você! - respondeu Kate – E a Moon, o Rudy e a Rose concordam comigo! Não é?

_ Não me mete nessa história! Eu não disse nada! – disse Rudy levantando as mãos em defesa.

_ É verdade eu disse isso. – disse Moon, sem se preocupar.

_ Eu só disse que ela era a Medusa... – disse Rose.

_ Viu? – perguntou Kate para Chris.

_ O Rudy não disse nada... – disse Chris.

_ Porque ele é homem. – ironizou Kate.

_ Eu não reclamo quando você fica idolatrando o antipático carrancudo... – apontou Chris.

_ Krum. – disse Kate séria. – O nome dele é Krum. – um segundo depois ela olha para Hermione com uma expressão ciumenta. – Ou i_Victor_/i, para outros...

Hermione deu um tapa na própria testa. Ela nunca pedira para Victor entrar na vida dela, aliás, não pediu para inenhum/i desses garotos entrarem em sua vida! Eles só traziam problemas!

_ Que seja! Eu só estou saindo com a Isa, e você não pode falar nada, porque não parece ter muito preconceito contra os sonserinos ultimamente. – argumentou Chris, olhando Kate de canto de olho. – Eu já sei do seu novo... i_alvo_/i.

_ Alvo? – perguntou Kate, confusa.

_ Jack... – esclareceu Chris.

_ Dawson? – perguntou Kate ainda confusa.

Chris fez que sim com a cabeça.

_ Ah! Adeeeeeus! – disse Kate, se lembrando dos seus momentos com Jack, acenando de um jeito retardado para Chris.

Todas olharam-na como se ela tivesse problemas, não que isso fosse inteiramente mentira.

_ Piada nossa. – explicou Kate, rindo.

Chris levantou uma sobrancelha.

_ Piada i_nossa_/i? – perguntou Chris, olhando para Kate de cima a baixo.

_ É... vamos deixar essa assunto para lá. – disse Rudy, tentando acabar com o assunto.

_ Não! Agora que está começando a ficar bom! – exclamou Moon, entretida com a conversa.

Rudy olhou feio para Moon.

Hermione conseguiu dar outro pequenino sorriso. Foi tão estranho! Nesse exato momento, Moon e Rudy haviam invertido os papéis. A frase de Rudy parecia muito mais certa quando falada por Moon, e a fala de Moon... Nunca teria sido dita por alguém que não fosse Rudy. Os dois sempre tiveram essa certa disparidade. Não que não fossem um casal perfeito! Era só que eles eram um casal... Inusitado. Hermione se lembrava de quando Rudy, acidentalmente, pegou o buquê que Jack havia dado a ela, aquele que ela ATIROU aos quatro ventos. Aquilo realmente pareceu um gesto comum as solteironas que estão desesperadas para casar, conseqüentemente, Rudy atirou o buquê ao chão como se fosse a coisa mais desprezível do mundo. Rudy não era um homem de compromissos. Já Moon, havia ficado desesperada para que Hermione a apresentasse a Rudy, ela sim estava pronta para um compromisso. Acreditava no amor eterno, mesmo que este durasse somente cinco minutos. Sim, inusitado, mas olhando-os agora, parecia que um estava se conectando ao outro.

_ Então você pode ficar se jogando em Jack, mas eu não posso sair com a Isa? – perguntou Chris, mais justificando seu desaparecimento, do que se preocupando com Kate "se jogando" para cima de alguém.

_ Eu... me jogando?! – perguntou Kate, indignada. – Christopher Nortawn! Quem você pensa que eu sou?

_ Katherine Bellamont. É essa que eu penso que você é. Você não acha que está exagerando um pouco? – perguntou Chris, cruzando os braços em um meio sorriso.

Kate fez bico, e naquela hora, tanto Moon quanto Hermione sabiam, ela não falaria mais com Chris, pelo menos, até ele se sentir muito culpado pelo o que dissera. Chris por sua vez, não deu muita atenção para a birra de Kate, pelo menos não agora.

Hermione olhou ao seu redor, e se sentiu extremamente culpada pelo o que havia pensado, sobre os garotos que entraram em sua vida só lhe trazerem problemas. Afinal, foi por causa desses "garotos" que ela conheceu cada uma dessas pessoas que estavam a sua volta, e agora sabia que não poderia viver sem elas ao seu lado.

_ Primeiro as damas... – disse Bagman, abrindo a boca do saquinho púrpura, oferecendo-o a Fleur Delacour.

Ela enfiou a mão trêmula no saquinho e retirou uma minúscula e perfeita figurinha de dragão. Um Verde-Galês. Tinha o número "dois" pendurado ao pescoço. E Cedric percebeu, pelo fato de Fleur não ter demonstrado o menor sinal de surpresa, que Harry concluíra certo: Madame Maxime contara à garota o que a aguardava.

O mesmo se aplicava a Krum. Ele tirou o Meteoro-Chinês vermelho. Tinha o número "três" pendurado no pescoço. Ele sequer piscou, apenas olhou para o chão. Cedric o mirou com um olhar mortificante. Por que ele havia ficado afetado pelo fato de Potter poder estar tendo um caso com... O resto da frase era simplesmente bloqueada da mente de Cedric. Ah! Como isso era estressante. Ele não deveria estar com raiva de Harry, e sim i_agradecido_/i. Mas, naquele momento, agradecimento era a única coisa que Cedric não sentia.

Sua vez havia chegado, Cedric enfiou a mão no saquinho e retirou o Focinho-Curto sueco cinza-azulado, o número "um" pendurado ao pescoço. Cedric sentiu uma pequena irritação no estômago. Ele seria o primeiro a enfrentar o dragão... Teria várias frases em que ser o primeiro significaria a glória para Cedric, mas esta, exatamente esta, não significava nada disto.

Harry também tirou o seu dragão, já sabendo o que lhe restara, Rabo-Córneo húngaro. No pescoço da miniatura do que havia por vir, estava pendurado o número "quatro".

_ Bom, então está decido! – disse Bagman. – Cada um de vocês sorteou o dragão que irá enfrentar e a ordem em que cada um fará isso, entendem? Agora, vou precisar deixá-los por um momento, porque vou fazer a irradiação. Sr Diggory, o senhor é o primeiro, só o que tem a fazer é entrar no cercado quando ouvir o apito do canhão, certo?

_ Sim, senhor. – respondeu Cedric pronta e educadamente.

Porém, antes que ele terminasse sua frase Filch acionou o canhão. Todos se assustaram com o barulho, mas, sem perceber, segundos depois, Cedric estava adentrando o cercado. A realidade não era nada de como ele havia pensado em sua cabeça, não chegava nem perto. De repente, estava cara a cara com o modelo vivo do que era seu pequeno dragãozinho....

Quando o canhão soou avisando que o torneio começara, toda a platéia pareceu segurar a respiração, o silêncio tomou conta da grande Arena. O ar era muito apreensivo, se não fosse por:

_ Apostas finais, façam suas apostas! – gritara Fred.

_ O tempo está para terminar, apressem-se! – completou Jorge.

_ Eu não posso acreditar que eles estejam realmente brincando com a vida dos competidores! – resmungou Hermione de seu lugar, suficientemente preocupada para ainda ter que se estressar com as "idéias" de Fred e Jorge.

_ Os competidores entraram no torneio por que quiseram, eles somente estão tirando i_o próprio_/i proveito disso. – discordou Rony.

_ Harry nunca pediu nada disso... –contrapôs Hermione.

_ Você realmente acredita nisso? – debochou Rony.

_ Claro que acredito. – disse Hermione, seriamente, mas ainda de um jeito triste, portanto, sua frase saiu mais como um lamento que como uma afirmação.

O silêncio momentâneo que havia se apoderado não existia mais assim que somente um pedaço do corpo de Cedric fora iluminado pelo Sol de modo que pudesse ser visto pela platéia, agora, aos pulos e gritos de incentivo.

_ Merlin, me segura que eu vou ter um treco! – exclamou Hermione quando tudo começou.

Rudy começou a rir.

_ Rudy! – protestou Hermione.

_ Foi engraçado! Nenhum de vocês pode negar! Não fui só eu que ri! – disse Rudy, olhando para os demais amigos.

Nenhum estava rindo, não naquela hora. Pobre Rudy, sempre levando a culpa por fazer o que todos pensam, mas não tem coragem de admitir...

_ Shhhh! – brigou Rose – Fiquem quietos! Ele vai... Não! Seu maluco!

Cedric acabara de quase ser pego pelo dragão ao tentar se apoderar de uma... pedra.

_ Não fale assim do Ced! – começou Rudy – Ele com certeza está tentando fazer o seu melhor e... O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO?!

Cedric mergulhara mais uma vez ao encontro da pedra.

_ VOCÊ QUER MORRER?! ESTÁ COM PROBLEMAS DE CABEÇA?! – Rudy estava sem controle algum.

_ Rudy... – tentou acalmá-lo Moon.

_ MAS, MAS. VOCÊ VIU? O QUE ELE FEZ? ISSO, ISSO... – Rudy continuava histérico.

_ Não vai adiantar você ficar tão estressado assim... – continuou Moon.

_ NÃO VAI ADIANTAR É ELE CONTINUAR COM ESSA PALHAÇADA! Eu... Eu... Preciso sentar! – completou sentando-se na arquibancada. – Nem vou mais olhar! Não adianta...

_ Nossa! – exclamou Kate.

_ O quê? – perguntou Rudy, voltando a olhar para o campo sem nenhuma força de vontade.

Cedric havia transformado a pedra em um cão Labrador, assim, desviando a atenção do dragão para que ele pudesse pegar o ovo de ouro.

_ Eu sabia que ele tinha um plano! – disse Rudy, orgulhoso.

Todos simplesmente reviraram os olhos, todos menos Hermione, ela estava imóvel, simplesmente observando cada movimento de Cedric e do Dragão, e temendo, em silêncio, cada um desses movimentos.

Em uma jogada rápida, Cedric havia pegado o Ovo de Ouro, e a platéia foi a loucura. Mas, antes que o alívio realmente se estabelecesse dentro de cada uma das pessoas, antes que ele ao menos chegasse aos corações aflitos de quem estava assistindo àquela primeira tarefa, o Dragão perdeu interesse pelo cão Labrador, voltando a sua atenção para Cedric. Cedric, com seus definitivamente incríveis reflexos, virou-se na direção do dragão exatamente na hora em que este despejou uma rajada de fogo sobre ele. Com a mesma rapidez ele desviou da rajada de fogo, mas não rápido o suficiente para escapar dela totalmente, fazendo com que seu braço direto fosse queimado. Ele só teve tempo de entregar o ovo, e sair rapidamente da arena. Direto para a enfermaria.

_ Ai Merlin! – pronunciou Hermione antes de cair sentada na arquibancada.

_ Isso foi MUITO legal! – exclamou Rose, com os olhos ainda fixados na Arena.

_ Rose! – repreendeu Kate.

_ É! Rose! – repetiu Chris, tentando ganhar de novo a afeição da amiga.

_ Boa tentativa, campeão. – respondeu Kate, com um meio sorriso.

_ Ah, agora eu sou um campeão? – perguntou Chris, sorrindo abertamente.

_ Não. – disse Kate, desprezando Chris. – Vai Krum! Meu campeão! – continuou Kate. Infelizmente quem acabara de entrar na Arena era Fleur Delacour.

_ Cara, não sabia que o Krum era loiro! – disse Rudy, apontando para a platéia. – Que GAAAAY! – gritou logo em seguida.

Moon, que estava rindo muito.

_ Rudy! Há, há, há, há, há, há, há. Não, Rudy! Há, há, há, há, há, há, há... Mas você... Há, há, há, há, há. – Moon não conseguia se decidir se ria, ou repreendia Rudy.

_ Mas você não deveria brincar com algo que pode levar a morte... Não é, querido? – completou a voz sinistramente doce, que assombrara Hermione esta manhã. Ela pensou que fosse outro pesadelo, quisera que fosse.

_ Querido de quem?! – perguntou Moon, olhando feio para Juliet.

_ Ah, querida, é só uma maneira de falar. – respondeu Juliet, com seu sorriso lindamente sombrio.

Realmente, Juliet falava as coisas impecavelmente, e mesmo se quisesse ser rude com alguém, faria com a maior educação da nobreza bruxa.

_ Bem, parece que não perdi todo o espetáculo! - continuou Juliet, seus olhos agora pregados à Arena.

_ Não perdeu? Você nem estava aqui para assistir ao... - começou Moon.

_ Início. - completou Juliet - O que não foi muita perda...

_ Ced já enfrentou o dragão... - comentou Rudy

_ Ah, que pena! – disse Juliet sem demonstrar real interesse. – Bem, vamos ver como a loirinha se saí.

Ela estava tão calma... Não um calmo de tranqüila, mas um calmo de... Não se importar realmente com nenhum dos competidores.

Hermione não sabia se qualquer um dos outros que estavam ao seu lado podiam sentir... mas estava ali, a tensão entre Juliet e ela. Por mais que o rosto de Juliet estivesse sereno, era como se alguma coisa nela fizesse Hermione ficar arrepiada. Tinha algo em Juliet que emanava sede por poder, e Hermione não sabia o quão forte este tipo de sede estaria agindo sobre ela.

O tempo voou não houve nem tempo para piscar, pelo menos, não para Hermione que ainda esperava que tudo tivesse sido um pesadelo dos piores e que nada tivesse acontecido... Nem fosse Harry entrou a multidão começou a fazer um barulho infernal, não se podia ouvir nada! Nem era possível distinguir se os gritos eram de simpatia ou de ódio.

Harry parecia estar meio desorientado por conta de tanto barulho, na verdade, parecia o que realmente era para os olhos de muitos ou talvez todos que tiveram acesso a sua entrada neste torneio... Apenas um menino de quatorze anos que fora jogado em um duelo de três tarefas contra a morte. O que nenhuma dessas pessoas sabia, porém, era que Harry vivera sua vida toda desafiando a morte, ele nasceu desafiando-a... Esta não seria a primeira vez, porque, mesmo que um novo ano comece, ele sempre terá o fardo de carregar o destino consigo, afinal, Harry parece estar sempre sendo preparado para algo maior... Uma responsabilidade ainda não descoberta.

_ Harry! Sua varinha! Usa a VARINHA! – Hermione gritou para Harry, que nada fizera desde sua entrada se não fugir do dragão, mas não poderia fugir para sempre.

Harry pareceu sair de um transe qualquer que estivesse.

__Accio Firebolt!_ – ele gritou.

Depois continuou fugindo do dragão, e quando parecia que ia ser pego, quando a pedra na qual estava se escondendo já não servia. Harry avistou algo no ar. Pulou. A platéia prendeu a respiração. Harry estava voando para longe em sua Firebolt.

_ Nossa, como ele sabe voar! – berrou Bagman, enquanto a multidão gritava e exclamava – O senhor esta assistindo a isso, Sr. Krum?

A multidão riu, menos Hermione, como em toda aquela tarefa... Harry começou a se afastar demais, ate que perderam ele de vista e a Arena ficou vazia por um bom tempo.

_ Nossa! – comentou Rudy – Essa foi a disputa mais emocionante _de todas_!

Olhares feios para Rudy.

_Que? Serio... – Rudy se fez de desentendido.

Antes que qualquer um falasse algo para dar uma "lição" em Rudy, outra coisa chamou a atenção de todos. Harry voltava em direção a Arena. Parecia estar cambaleando um pouco da vassoura, provavelmente se machucara, mas ali estava ele, de volta a Arena, vivo e... Um segundo!

Harry apanha o Ovo de Ouro. Com o Ovo em baixo de seus braços.

Cedric foi encaminhado diretamente para a enfermaria. Enquanto esperava pela madame Pomfrey, sentado em uma das camas da enfermaria, havia somente uma coisa na qual ele conseguia pensar. E isso começou a ser tão óbvio que acho que todos já sabem em que ele pensava.

_ _Hermione..._ – ele sussurrou para si mesmo.

Quando estava lutando contra o dragão, por uma fração de segundos, Cedric pôde ver o rosto de Hermione. Estava assustada, não despregou os olhos dele em nenhum momento desse um segundo em que ele a viu. E nessa hora, era como se ele não pudesse ir... De alguma forma sabia que sobreviveria a qualquer coisa naquele segundo. Por ela... por aqueles olhos castanhos amedrontados. Porque o tempo em que estiveram juntos não fora o suficiente. Porque ele simplesmente não conseguiria deixá-la agora, não agora, ainda era cedo, ainda havia muito para se dizer.

Cedric foi desviado de seus devaneios pelo barulho da porta se abrindo. Madame Pomfrey chegara com uma solução pastosa e alaranjada para aplicar-lhe no braço. Digamos que não foi das melhores sensações.

Quando já estava curado, e somente esperava meio pensativo em sua cama, Cedric ouviu alguém entrar na barraca. Era Harry... Sim, Potter.

Cedric observou Harry entrar, não parecia machucado. Tirando um corte em seu braço, parecia estar bem. Por mais que Cedric não quisesse admitir, ele estava mais tranqüilo. Cedric não era uma má pessoa, e por mais que entre momentos de ciúme tenha querido a morte de Potter, ele o ajudara sem pedir nada em troca.

_ Como é que você está se sentindo agora, Diggory? – perguntou madame Pomfrey indo até aonde cama de Cedric estava.

Nem um segundo após essa cena, Cedric ouve uma entrada abrupta na barraca, e rapidamente, olha para os lados. Era Hermione... e aquele amigo ruivo dela... Qual era o nome mesmo? Ah, sim! Ruivo! Weasley, óbvio.

_ Harry, você foi genial! – exclamou Hermione em voz alta e fina. Tinha marcas de unha no rosto, que ela andara apertando de medo. – Você foi fantástico, realmente foi!

Cedric fechou as mãos em punhos. O ciúme era uma coisa irritante, chata e pretensiosa. Era tão frustrante sentir aquilo, não ser capaz de controlar seus sentimentos, e acabar fazendo muito ou nada por causa disso. Nosso amigo, no entanto, ficou tentando se lembrar de que Harry parecia uma boa pessoa, que ele, afinal, o ajudara. Mas isso não estava funcionando muito bem.

A atenção de Cedric voltara para o ruivo, que começara a falar. Não que Cedric fosse um fofoqueiro de plantão, mas qualquer coisa que o distraísse, era bom.

_ Harry... – disse o ruivo muito sério – quem quer que tenha posto o seu nome naquele cálice, eu... eu reconheço que estava tentando acabar com você.

Como assim? Potter realmente não havia colocado o nome dentro do cálice? Cedric não compreendia. Quem poderia ter posto? Por que colocariam? E se Potter não queria entrar nessa disputa, tê-lo colocado nela, sem nenhum treinamento, ou idéia do que está por vir é completamente maluco. Por um momento, Cedric sentiu pena de Harry.

_ Entendeu, foi? – disse Harry com frieza. – Demorou.

Cedric olhou pela primeira vez para Hermione. Ela estava parada e nervosa entre os dois, olhando de um para o outro. O ruivo, quer dizer, Weasley, abriu a boca, inseguro.

_ Ok. – disse Harry antes que o ruivo pudesse falar alguma coisa. – Esquece.

_ Não – disse o ruivo – eu não devia ter...

_ i_Esquece.../i_

O ruivo... Ronald! Esse era seu nome! Cedric se permitiu dar um pequeno sorriso ao se lembrar disso. E então, levantou sua cabeça para o alto, onde viu Hermione olhando para ele. Olhando era pouco, parecia mais estar examinando-o por completo. Ela rapidamente virou a cabeça envergonhada. Cedric se permitiu outro sorriso, este mais aberto. Ela realmente estava se preocupando com ele?

Do nada, Hermione caiu no choro. Assim, por nada. Um segundo ela virou para o lado, no outro ela começou a chorar descontroladamente. Uma cena até um tanto engraçada, se a pessoa que tivesse visto primeiro, não estivesse apaixonada por ela.

_ Não tem motivo para chorar – disse Harry, parecia espantando.

_ Vocês dois são tão i_burros_!/i - exclamou ela, batendo o pé no chão, as lágrimas caindo nas vestes. Então, antes que qualquer dos três pudesse impedi-la, a garota abraçou Harry e Rony e saiu correndo, agora decididamente aos berros.

_ Maluca... – concluiu Rony, balançando a cabeça. – Harry, anda eles vão anunciar as suas notas...

Cedric rapidamente se levantou, não por causa das notas, mas por algo muito mais valioso.

_ Você foi bem, cara. – disse Cedric, que havia assistido aos outros competidores em frente à barraca.

_ Ah... er... obrigado. – respondeu Harry.

Assim, Cedric saiu correndo da barraca. Talvez todo o ressentimento tivesse sido esquecido, ou deixado de lado. Afinal, Harry o ajudara, e Hermione... bem... ela se importava, e isso curava qualquer ferida.

Não muito longe da barraca, já que Hermione não tinha exatamente o que chamamos de genes para exercícios físicos, ele avistou muitos cachos esvoaçando pelo vento, e uma menina... berrando que nem uma maluca, atraindo olhares de todos.

Cedric permitiu-se rir da cena, agora que via que não era nada realmente grave.

_ Hermione! – ele a chamou, e nem sabia por que. Eles mesmos concordaram que a distância era o melhor. Parece que razão i_realmente_/i não entende nada do coração.

A garota parou de andar, mas continuava de costas. Quando Cedric se aproximou, a única coisa que pôde dizer foi...

_ Está chorando...? – uma pergunta idiota, eu sei, mas vamos dar uma folga, não é fácil para ninguém falar com quem se está apaixonado.

_ Não... caiu neve no meu olho! – reclamou, Hermione limpando o resto de suas lágrimas.

_ Ah... que bom. – respondeu-lhe Cedric – Pensei que fosse algo mais grave.

_ Como se você se importasse. – Hermione ainda estava afetada, e não virava de frente para Cedric.

_ Eu me importo... e muito. – respondeu Cedric chegando mais perto de Hermione, sua voz arrastada.

Hermione respirou fundo e virou-se para o encontro com aqueles olhos... Uma cor de mel fogo, queimando. Ele estava tão lindo... todo sujo, suado e havia vestígio de algo pastoso em seu braço, mas para Hermione, ele estava perfeito, do jeito dele.

_ Não deveria. – respondeu ela fria. E isso talvez tenha doído mais nela, do que em Cedric.

_ Mas eu vou. Sempre. Não entende? Não importa se eu em alguma parte da minha vida quiser a sua morte, eu ainda farei de tudo para que nada de mal te aconteça. – disse Cedric, seus olhos queimando como se pudessem falar muito mais do que mostravam.

_ Eu sei... você simplesmente não consegue parar de bancar o herói. – respondeu Hermione, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

_ É, Hermione, é exatamente por isso que eu estou aqui! – disse Cedric quase elevando sua voz, tamanha era a sua irritação.

_ Então, ótimo. Porque eu não preciso de você. – disse Hermione decidida, ela não se iludiria com ele outra vez. E assim, começou a caminhar para longe, mas não tão rápido para que pudesse ter deixado de ouvir as últimas palavras de Cedric antes de sua partida.

_ Mas isso não quer dizer que eu não estarei lá para te salvar.

Hermione precisou se segurar para não cair, pois somente por isso, seu coração parecia que iria sair pela boca. E o pior era que ela sabia, ele sempre estaria lá.

Hermione chegou ao cercado, e não encontrou nenhum de seus amigos. Nem Harry ou Rony, ou Rudy, Moon, Kate, Chris, ou Rosalie. Estes últimos provavelmente estariam com Cedric agora.

Cedric estava quase chegando, avistou um vulto, que de alguma forma distinguiu como o nosso querido Rudy. O resto vinha logo atrás.

_ Segundo lugar cara! Você está em segundo! – Rudy dava pequeno socos em Cedric.

_ Parabéns, campeão. – cumprimentou Rose.

_ Quando você ganhar aquele prêmio... – disse Chris referindo-se aos galeões que Cedric ganharia se vencesse o torneio. – Quem paga a conta é você. – completou lembrando-se do dia em que Rudy lhe chamara de rico.

_ Você estava fogo naquela arena, Ced. – disse Kate sorrindo

Rudy olhou para ela com uma cara entediada de total desaprovação. "¬¬"

_ Kate, Kate... nem i_eu_/i tive coragem de fazer esse trocadilho, Kate! Agora me diz, por que?!

Todos riram, até mesmo Kate, havia absolutamente outra vibração após o término da primeira tarefa.

_ Onde está a Moon? – perguntou Cedric, estranhando o espaço vazio ao lado de Rudy.

_ Eu não sei... Ela disse que tinha que ver umas coisas. – disse Rudy, nenhum vestígio do olhar brincalhão dessa vez, mas pelo menos, ele não parecia irritado.

Cedric preferiu não perguntar mais nada. Pelo menos não por hoje. Estavam todos muito felizes para isso. Não necessariamente Cedric, mas aqueles ao seu redor.

_ Cedric... – Moon chegara atrás dele. – Dumbledore disse que Bagman queria dar uma palavrinha com os campeões.

_ Ah, sim. – disse Cedric olhando para Rudy, que tinha um olhar instigante, mas não disse nada. – Encontro vocês depois.

E assim, Cedric seguiu para a barraca.

_ Muito bons i_todos_/i vocês! – disse Ludo Bagman, entrando lépido na barraca e parecendo satisfeito com se ele próprio tivesse iludido a guarda de um dragão. – Agora, só umas palavrinhas. Vocês têm um bom intervalo até a segunda tarefa, que terá início às nove e meia da manhã de 24 de Fevereiro, mas vamos lhes dar alguma coisa em que pensar durante esse tempo! Se examinarem os ovos de ouro que estão segurando, verão que eles se abrem... estão vendo as dobradiças? Vocês precisam decifrar a pista que está dentro do ovo, porque ela dirá qual vai ser a segunda tarefa e permitirá que se preparem! Ficou claro? Têm certeza? Podem ir então!

Enquanto saía da barraca, Cedric estava muito pensativo. Dentro do ovo... não seria tão fácil assim. Haveria algo mais a se pensar. E isso pelo menos, manteria sua mente ocupada.

_ E aí, o que ele queria? – perguntou Rudy, que agora não estava com nenhum dos outros amigos.

_ Ah... A resposta para a Segunda Tarefa está dentro do ovo. – respondeu-lhe Cedric.

Rudy o olhou com uma sobrancelha levantada.

_ Não se fazem mais ovos como antigamente... – concluiu ele por fim.

Cedric deu uma boa gargalhada, até um pouco exagerada, enquanto o amigo o acompanhava até o castelo, meio assustado com a reação de Cedric devo dizer.

Hermione caminhava pelo castelo até o salão comunal, onde estariam todos os seus amigos. Muitas vezes era muito chato ser um adolescente... Diga-me, por que ela tinha que sair histericamente gritando daquela barraca, por quê?! Por que ela tinha respondido a Cedric daquele jeito? Ah! Garoto idiota! Não, eu sou idiota. Mas ele também é... Argh.

BUM!

Hermione colide com alguém e conseqüentemente, a pessoa fica intacta, e ela cai no chão.

_ Ai! Desculpe-me. Eu simplesmente não tenho neurônios suficientes para poder controlar meus movimentos! – disse Hermione à pessoa sem nem mesmo ver quem era.

Ao ouvir uma risada carrancuda, ela imediatamente olhou para cima. E o que encontramos? Victor Krum, em um sorriso, que ao que parecia, era amigável. Ou mais do que isso.

_ Hermy-on. – disse, ainda sorrindo.

_ Victor! – disse Hermione, surpresa. – Quanto tempo...

Não era verdade, afinal, não havia passado nem uma semana que eles se falaram.

_ Eu... que... querer falar com... você. – respondeu Krum com dificuldade. – Biblioteca? – perguntou, galante.

Hermione não achou isso uma má idéia, Victor sempre foi muito bom com ela. Então, aceitou.

Enquanto caminhavam para biblioteca, Victor dava um sorriso vitorioso. Quem poderia saber o que ele queria falar com Hermione? Ou por quê...?

Kate perambulava pelos corredores da escola com Moon, como hoje as aulas haviam sido suspensas por causa da primeira tarefa.

_ Pelo Menos uma coisa foi boa nisso tudo. Não temos aula! – disse Kate, sorridente.

_ É... – respondeu Moon, pensativa.

_ Moon, dá para você parar com isso? – perguntou Kate, parando em frente à amiga.

_ Desculpe... – disse Moon, sinceramente. – Simplesmente me mata ter que mentir pro Rudy...

_ E você acha que ele não mentiu pra você? – perguntou Kate, ficando visivelmente mais vermelha. – Homem é tudo igual! Tudo um bando de mentirosos, traidores, idiotas! Que não sabem apreciar a rústica beleza das pessoas!

Moon olhava para a amiga, literalmente, de boca aberta. E logo depois começou a cair na gargalhada.

_ Quê? O que foi? – perguntava Kate sem entender.

_ Você realmente tem que resolver os seus problemas com Chris. – respondeu Moon, ainda rindo.

_ Que Chris? Não conheço nenhum! – disse Kate, rancorosa.

Moon rolou os olhos.

_ Vocês parecem duas crianças! – disse, balançando a cabeça. – O que você espera? Que ele venha e te peça desculpas, vocês se dêem as mãos e depois vão brincar de casinha?

_ Não... – respondeu Kate. – Eu não queria que nós déssemos as mãos.

Moon riu mais uma vez.

_ Moon... – Kate chamou a amiga um pouco mais séria. – Não importa o que aconteça você sabe que ele vai compreender. Eu compreendi, e a Rose também.

_ A Rose não teve escolha, ela previu. – corrigiu Moon.

_ Que seja! Ela poderia ter feito um escândalo, mas não fez. E sabe por que? – perguntou Kate.

_ Não... – admitiu Moon.

_ Porque nenhuma de nós precisa de previsões para saber que você é capaz. – terminou Kate em: A psicóloga 2.

_ Poxa Kate... eu nem sei o qu... – começou Moon.

_ Ah! MERLIN! – gritou Kate.

Moon se assustou.

_ Ta maluca? – perguntou espantada.

_ ALI! – gritou Kate, e começou a puxar Moon pelo braço até a porta da biblioteca.

Quando Moon pôs os olhos lá dentro ela percebeu de que Kate estava falando.

_ Você quer dizer a Mi e o Kr... – tentou Moon outra vez.

_ Shhh! Não dá pra escutar nada daqui! – falou Kate com o dedo em cima dos lábios, pedindo silêncio.

_ Ah, Kate, por favor. – disse Moon sem paciência. – Vamos ir lá? – seu olhar mudou para malicioso.

_ Quê? Tá doida? Claro que não! – disse Kate já esquizofrênica pela menção de ir até ele. – O que eu diria para ele? "Oi Krumzinho, eu sou sua maior fã, assina na minha cara?"

_ Seria um bom começo... – respondeu Moon, rindo.

Kate rolou os olhos.

_ Olha, - Moon falou mais séria, tentando não rir da amiga escondida, espionando. – Não precisa ser nada demais, a gente fica lá uns dois minutos. Eu falo "oi" pra Mi e depois ela nos apresenta para o krum e você diz "Bem vindo a Hogwarts." Pronto, terminou.

_ Eu não sei... – disse Kate com o coração a mil.

_ Pô Kate, como você vai saber se realmente gosta dele, ou se tem chance se você nunca fala com ele? – perguntou Moon.

Kate ficou olhando pensativa para o lugar aonde Krum e Hermione conversavam.

Enquanto isso em uma mesa um tanto distante de Moon e Kate...

_ Por isso que Bombarda causa um "prejuízo" muito menor do que Bombarda Maxima. É tudo uma questão de uso das palavras e... – Hermione tagarelava, e Krum nem prestava mais atenção no que ela dizia. – Eu estou sendo chata, não é?

_ Não! Eu gosto de te ouv... ouvir falar. – respondeu Krum, sorrindo.

_ Ah, claro! – disse Hermione, balançando a cabeça e rindo.

_ Mas eu te chamei aqui porque queria te perguntar uma coisa... – disse Krum, um sorriso malicioso em seu rosto.

_ Pode perguntar. – disse Hermione, sorrindo, inocentemente.

_ Bem... você queria vá... não, ir ao baile comigo? – perguntou Krum, confiante. Nem um pouco intimidado.  
Hermione parou estática por um momento. A pergunta a pegou de surpresa. Não, ela não poderia. Kate gostava de Krum, e por mais que Hermione achasse que era mais uma queda de fã do que amor verdadeiro, ela não poderia fazer isso com a amiga. Ok, talvez ela sentisse como se estivesse traindo um pouquinho Cedric. Idiotice, burrice, uma completa estupidez... Por que eles não estavam juntos. Mas era assim que ela se sentia. Afinal, ele sempre estaria lá para ela.

_ Ah... – Hermione pensava nas palavras certas pra dizer.

_ Eu sei que... nos conhecemos a pou... pouco tempo, mas acho que... não sei, queria conhecer você. – disse ele, ainda sorrindo. – Você parece ser uma menina boa.  
Hermione ficou de queixo caído. Tá, que ótimo! Como ela diria não agora?

_ Eu vou ter que pensar. – respondeu Hermione por fim.

_ Eu espero. – respondeu Krum com um novo sorriso. Talvez, friamente escolhido para aquela ocasião.

Krum parecia ser um sujeito tímido, mas não, ele somente não sabia muito a língua. Era carrancudo e não era tão bonito como o resto dos garotos, mas tinha um charme e uma certeza enorme de que, no final, toda garota acaba cedendo a ele. E era o que acontecia, ou pela fama ou pelo charme. Um dos dois atuava por ele. Além de, é claro, Krum atuar direitinho o jeito perfeito do cara que a garota com que ele queria estar precisa... No momento.

De repente, enquanto Hermione desviava do olhar de Krum, ela viu Moon e Kate se dirigindo a ela. Parecia mais que Moon arrastava Kate, mas tudo bem.

Quando elas chegaram à mesa...

_ Oi Mi. – disse Moon, sorridente. Kate olhava para Krum sem nem desviar os olhos, apertando suas mãos.

_ Oi Moon... – cumprimentou Hermione, sorrindo. – Oi Kate... – disse, olhando para a amiga com um sorriso maior.

Moon olhou significativamente para Hermione.

_Ah, Krum, essas são Moon e Kate. – apresentou apontando as amigas.

_ Oi, praz... – tentou começar Moon.

_ BEM VINDO A HOGWARTS! – gritou Kate, interrompendo Moon, parecendo muito nervosa.

Todos olharam para ela com os olhos arregalados.

_ Ah... Muito obrigado. – agradeceu Krum meio confuso.

Kate deu um sorriso retardado quando ele dirigiu a palavra a ela.

_ Ah... Eu sou Moon, prazer em conhecê-lo. – respondeu Moon, apertando a mão de Krum que foi rapidamente estendida para ela.

_ Prazer. – ele disse, simpaticamente.

_ Bom, só passamos para dizer "oi" mesmo. – disse Moon, rindo. – Vamos?

_ Prazer em te conhe...cer também, Kate. – disse Krum, educadamente, pegando a mão de Kate e depositando um beijo suave sobre ela.

Kate não sabia o que dizer, estava completamente petrificada.

_ Bom... – disse Moon, tentando acordar Kate de seus devaneios.

_ BEM VIND... – Kate começou a gritar outra vez, mas agora Moon colocara a mão sobre sua boca antes que ela completasse a fala.

_ Estamos indo... – disse Moon, arrastando Kate.

_ Engraçada a sua amiga. – disse Krum, rindo de Kate.

_ É... Ela é meio maluquinha às vezes. – respondeu Hermione, rindo por dentro.

Krum deu uma olhada no relógio da biblioteca.

_ Eu tenho que ir... mas, promete que vai pensar? – perguntou, levantando-se da mesa.

_ Claro. – respondeu Hermione com um sorriso falso.

Krum sorriu e deixou a biblioteca um pouco apressado.

Hermione ficou olhando para o nada por um tempo. Não tinha muito que fazer agora, e nem queria encontrar com ninguém. Então, sem motivo real, ela colocou a mão dentro de seu bolso. Havia algo dentro dele, um papel.

Quando Hermione o abriu percebeu o que era. Aquele "feitiço para congelar o tempo". Era ridículo continuar com aquele treinamento para usá-lo. O feitiço poderia até mesmo nem ser verdadeiro. Mas, quando estamos com o coração partido em duas metades, qualquer coisa é melhor do que pensar no quão longe elas estão uma da outra. Então Hermione pôs-se a meditar.

Rudy havia deixado Cedric andar pelo jardim de Hogwarts sozinho, depois da vigésima piada não correspondida. Mas provavelmente, ele queria ver Moon. Não gostava de ficar longe dela, aliás, não gostava de ter que agüentar um segredo entre eles.

Enquanto Cedric caminhava pelo jardim, pensando no ovo (que não são mais feitos como antigamente), ele ouve alguém o chamar.

_ Filho. – ouve uma voz brusca.

Cedric olha para trás e se depara com o professor Alastor Moody.

_ Professor? – perguntou Cedric confuso. Não era como se o professor sempre falasse com ele.

_ Venha aqui. – disse-lhe Moody, fazendo gestos para Cedric vir até ele.

Como um bom aluno que é, Cedric acompanhou o professor. Meio receoso, mas acompanhou.

_ O que houve? – perguntou Cedric quando haviam chegado a uma parte do jardim que estava deserta.

_ Eu normalmente não faço isso por todos, você deve saber disso. – começou o professor sério. – Mas depois da sua atuação da arena hoje, eu acho que você merece saber.

Cedric não era bobo, sabia exatamente do que o professor estava falando, e escutava atentamente.

_ Sabe o seu... "prêmio"? – perguntou Moody.

Cedric acenou a cabeça em afirmação.

_ Tente ouvi-lo debaixo d'água. E ver se ele soa... mais agradável, sim? – disse o professor piscando o um olho que ainda funcionava enquanto o outro rodava para todos os lados. Uma coisa meio bizarra.

_ Hum... Ok. – respondeu Cedric meio confuso.

Quando estava virando-se para partir, Moody o segura pelo braço, Cedric instintivamente puxa o braço de volta e saca a varinha.

_ Uow! – disse Moody com as mãos levantadas em defesa. – Vai me atacar, filho? Acha mesmo que é prudente atacar um professor de defesa contra as artes das trevas?

Cedric voltou ao seu normal e abaixou a varinha.

_ Desculpe-me professor, foi um... Ah... Reflexo. – desculpou-se Cedric.

_ Eu creio que você irá fazer a coisa certa se descobrir o que esse ovo canta, certo? – perguntou o professor indo direto ao assunto.

_ Ah... claro. – respondeu Cedric, levantando uma sobrancelha.

_ Porque se fosse eu... – dizia o professor enquanto se afastava. – Informaria a alguém que merecesse.

E assim desapareceu, sem mesmo deixar que Cedric pudesse perguntar todas as dúvidas que estavam em sua cabeça. Esse velho estava doido? Ou melhor, iera/i doido? Cedric não sabia, mas não perderia nenhuma chance de ganhar esse torneio.

Hermione decidiu sair da biblioteca, já não podia mais se concentrar. Enquanto andava pelos corredores do colégio somente duas coisas estavam em sua cabeça: Cedric e o pedido de Krum. Se não fosse por Kate, Hermione achava que teria aceitado o convite... Por que não aceitaria? Ela era isolteira/i! Mas aí vinha a segunda parte dos pensamentos de Hermione que eram... Digamos mais fortes do que o primeiro mencionado. Cedric. Se eles não estavam juntos e quase não se falavam, por que ela se importava tanto com a opinião dele? Tá, é meio óbvio a resposta, ela o ama. Mas até aí já sabíamos há muito tempo. Havia algo mais, alguma coisa que ela sentia bem fundo em seu peito. Talvez fosse algo a ver com o que Cedric disse a ela quando a própria saíra chorando da barraca. Por alguma razão, toda a dor que ela havia sofrido pelas palavras sem sentido de Cedric naquela manhã após a "escapada" deles do colégio não houvesse existido. Não havia mais rancor. Mas uma coisa ainda existia, a desconfiança.

_ Mi...

Hermione levantou a cabeça, até agora estava olhando para os próprios pés enquanto andava.

_ Você está bem? – perguntou Jack parecendo preocupado.

_ Jack! Como vai? – disse Hermione mais feliz. Com Jack ela nunca precisava fingir não estar sentindo o que ela sentia.

_ Bem. Já você... Não sei. – respondeu Jack ainda esperando por uma resposta.

_ Não é nada Jack! Besteira minha! Coisas do estilo TPM, nada demais. – respondeu Hermione aliviada por ter topado com ele.

_ Hum... Entendo. – disse Jack não convencido, mas ignorando as perguntas em sua cabeça.

_ O que anda fazendo? – perguntou Hermione decidida a puxar uma conversa.

_ Bom... Estava vendo a primeira tarefa, sabe... Como itodo mundo/i. – respondeu Jack, falando algo que era óbvio.

_ Ah, claro. – disse Hermione agora rindo de si mesma. Rindo não, gargalhando. Mas não tinha sido engraçado.

Jack olhou para ela meio assustado, mas depois começou a rir também, é algo que não se pode evitar, ver alguém rindo sem razão te faz rir também.

Nessa hora Cedric estava passando pelo imesmo/i corredor em que estavam Hermione e Jack, rindo um para o outro que nem dois idiotas. Já ouviram que apaixonados agem como idiotas? Bom... é. Era uma cena assim para Cedric. Ele simplesmente parou de andar e ficou olhando para iaquilo/i.

_ Oi Ced. – diz Cho Chang, chegando ao lado do garoto.

_ Oi... – respondeu Cedric meio distante. Depois de ele ter se humilhado para ela hoje de manhã, ela ainda ficava por aí dando em cima de... iJack/i?

_ Senhor Diggory. – chamou uma voz.

_ Eu já disse "Oi", Cho. – disse Cedric sem desviar o olhar.

_ Xô? Não vou a lugar nenhum, senhor! Como se atreve a falar assim com uma professora? – perguntou, indignada a professora Minerva.

_ Hã? – perguntou Cedric virando-se rapidamente para uma zangada professora Minerva.

_ Estou esperando... – disse esta olhando-o com um sobrancelha levantada.

_ Ah! Eu... Eu não sabia que era a senhora, professora. – disse Cedric um pouco envergonhado.

_ Muito bem. – disse a professora ainda um pouco severa. – Eu vim lhe avisar que, no baile de inverno, os campeões terão que dançar com o seu par, abrir o Baile de Inverno.

Cedric olhou Minerva meio confuso, meio frustrado, meio ansioso, meio decepcionado. Não que ele não soubesse dançar, ele o sabia muito bem, era só icom quem/i ele queria dançar. Por outro lado, se podia sentir a excitação de Cho pelo anúncio da professora mesmo se ela estivesse do outro lado do corredor.

_ Claro... E desculpe outra vez. – desculpou-se Cedric.

_ Vamos deixar isso como está, sim? – disse a professora, Cedric balançou a cabeça em afirmação. Logo depois Minerva foi embora.

_ Loucura isso do baile, não é Ced? – perguntou Cho colocando as mãos, envolvendo-as nas costas de Cedric, enquanto se colocava ao lado dele.

Cedric olhou para Cho. Depois para Hermione que ainda conversava com Jack. Sorriu para Cho.

_ É mesmo. – disse galante. – Uma coisa passou pela minha cabeça...

_ O quê? – perguntou Cho com um sorriso enorme e esbanjando charme_ Eu, como um campeão, preciso de um par para o baile... E não consigo pensar em ninguém melhor para me acompanhar do que você. – respondeu Cedric, em um sorriso meio torto estonteante.

Os olhos de Cho chegaram a brilhar com a pergunta.

_ O que me diz? – perguntou Cedric ainda sorrindo.

_ Sim! – disse ela em um gritinho, se jogando para cima dele em um abraço... "Apertado".

Nesse instante Hermione havia virado para olhar que tanto barulho de gritinhos irritantes era aquele, e acabou vendo a cena. Cedric quase se agarrando com Cho. Sim, parece novela mexicana das 7h00min, mas foi isso que aconteceu. Hermione sentiu uma facada no peito outra vez, esse ciúme que sempre aparecia. Era como se ela fosse uma boneca de porcelana, e cada vez Cedric quebrava alguma parte frágil do seu ser. Tentou correr para longe, mas Jack a parou.

_ O que foi? – perguntou preocupado. Então, olhou para a direção onde o rosto machucado de Hermione olhava. – Ah, sim. – disse Jack abraçando Hermione, enquanto esta se segurava para não chorar.

A expressão de Jack não era de raiva, era de ódio. E em um segundo resolveu o que faria. Foi tudo muito rápido, em um minuto abraçava Hermione, em outro estava andando decidido na direção de Cedric.

Cedric largou do abraço de Cho, meio atordoado pela menina ter simplesmente se JOGADO em cima dele. Mas não que ele fosse o pobre coitado da história, ele era muito mais forte que Cho, se realmente não quisesse o abraço, teria simplesmente desviado dela.

_ Hey Diggory! – disse Jack gritando, andando de um jeito marginal na direção de Cedric.

Cedric simplesmente virou de frente para Jack e o encarou com a cara mais aterrorizante que Hermione já o vira fazer. Os dois começaram a ir na mesma direção. Hermione imediatamente começou a correr (não que ela corresse muito rápido) para impedi-los de fazer algo estúpido.

No momento em que ficaram em uma distância razoável, Jack não esperou para fazer um ataque, mesmo que sutil. Empurrou Cedric cinco passos para trás. Cedric, furioso fez o mesmo, mas com o dobro de força.

_ O que você está pensando? – perguntou Cedric com a raiva crescendo ainda mais.

_ O que ivocê/i que está pensado? – perguntou Jack chegando mais perto de Cedric.

Uma pequena multidão começava a se formar, e entre essa multidão encontravam-se Moon, Kate, Rudy, Chris, Isa, Rose e John. Na verdade, parecia que praticamente toda a escola tinha alguma antena para confusão, pois todos estavam lá. Mas esses são os mais importantes. As caras era as seguintes: Moon e Kate ansiosas, Rudy e Chris trocando apostas, Isa olhando como que desaprovando, Rose rindo e John rindo ipara/i Rose.

_ Pára de rir! – disse Rose olhando para John.

_ Não. – respondeu John ainda sorrindo, mas voltou sua atenção para luta.

Rose fez menção de responder, mas preferiu ver que fim iria dar aquela "briga", que agora ganhava outro participante.

_ O que vocês estão fazendo?! – perguntou Hermione quando chegou a eles, com o rosto vermelho.

_ Não se mete nisso. – disse Cedric afastando Hermione.

Hermione o olhou indignada.

_ Hey, é muito fácil ser machão com garotinhas 3 anos mais novas que você, o seu assunto é comigo. – disse Jack desafiando Cedric.

_ iGarotinha?/i - perguntou Hermione quase rindo do quão machista os dois poderiam ser.

_ Vai querer levar outra surra por iela/i, Dawson? – Cedric disse "ela" como se fosse a coisa mais ofensiva do mundo, o que não foi desapercebido por Hermione.

_ iEla/i tem voz e está parada bem aqui no meio dos dois, então parem de ser ridículos e agirem como se eu não existisse! – repreendeu Hermione, sem nenhuma vez olhar para Cedric. – Jack, - disse Hermione olhando em seus olhos. – Eu sei porque você está fazendo isso, e sinceramente, não vale a pena.

Jack olhou para Hermione por alguns segundos.

_ Para imim/i valeria muito a pena... Mas o caso aqui não sou eu, né. – disse dando um pequeno sorriso, retribuído por Hermione.

Essa cena deixou Cedric irado.

_ Sempre se escondendo atrás de garotas. – Cedric provocou. Foi ridículo, ele nunca teria dito isso, se não estivesse morto de ciúmes, e se a pessoa para quem ele estivesse se dirigindo não fosse Jack Dawson.

_ Pára com isso Cedric! – gritou Hermione encarando-o. Cedric mais uma vez odiou não poder decifrar os olhos de Hermione. – Você está sendo ridículo e infantil! Está parecendo um menininho!

Sim, Hermione foi meio dura com Cedric, mas ela estava com o coração partido. Claro que ele também estava, mas sua raiva estava sendo descontada em Jack, Hermione não tinha ninguém para desabafar tudo o que estava sentindo.

_ Por favor... Você não é... assim. – pediu Hermione em um tom mais suave, recusando-se a jogar toda a culpa em Cedric, mesmo que a causa de sua raiva e sofrimento fosse o próprio.

Olhos mel e castanhos se encontraram por um segundo, somente um segundo. Um segundo que pareceu toda uma vida. Era como se naquele pequeno espaço de tempo, os dois tivessem visto que estavam sentindo o mesmo. Fosse ciúme, raiva, tristeza ou... ou... Amor. Mas, geralmente, nesses momentos nós nunca achamos que aquilo que nós vemos é a verdade. Porque realmente nem sempre é verdade. Porque não queremos ver. Porque não acreditamos. Porque não estamos preparados. Muitos... muitos motivos. Mas no final de cada noite sempre nos pegamos pensando i_naquele_/i olhar.

Cedric se afastou.

_ Você está bem? – perguntou Hermione a Jack.

_ iVocê,/i está bem? – perguntou Jack a Hermione.

Esta deu um sorriso falso, mas para quem não conhecia seu sorriso não foi algo perceptível.

_ Ah, parece que Granger não gosta somente de campeões... – disse uma voz irritantemente aguda. Hermione reconhecera imediatamente, era Cho. – Quem vai ser o próximo? Aliás, sempre me perguntei como tirava notas tão boas... – ela deu um sorriso malicioso. – Acho que agora tenho uma idéia.

O caso era: o resto INTEIRO da escola podia ser burro o suficiente (todos menos Rudy que já sabia há um tempão) para não ver que havia algo entre Cedric e Hermione, mas Cho captou rapidinho alguma coisa diferente. Cedric muito estressado com Jack. Que era quem estava com Hermione. Sim, é só juntar as peças do quebra-cabeça.

_ E o iCed/i não é tão ridículo como você acha. Ele teve senso suficiente para ime/i escolher como acompanhante no baile. – disse Cho sabendo que desse jeito atingiria Hermione sentimentalmente.

Hermione estava com um olhar ameaçador, sua raiva subindo cada vez mais em cada palavra dita por Cho. Olha que legal, Hermione achou alguém para jogar sua raiva em cima. Alguém que ela depois não se arrependeria de ter feito o que estava prestes a fazer.

_ Não se intrometa, Chang. – disse Hermione trincando os dentes.

_ E o que você vai fazer? Jogar um livro em mim? – perguntou Cho debochando.

A briga estava armada. Mas como toda a boa briga de mulher...

_ E então o que vai fazer? – perguntou Cho, rindo.

Hermione andou para perto dela, mas Cho não estava com medo, Hermione era certinha demais para comprar uma briga. Então, Hermione falou em uma voz i_extremamente_/i calma.

_ Eu vou arrancar cada fio desse seu cabelo escorrido.

Cho parou de rir imediatamente e ficou olhando para Hermione, que agora ria, atônita.

_ E o que você vai fazer? – perguntou no mesmo tom, ainda sorrindo.

Cho só podia olhar para Hermione meio assustada, mas ninguém acreditava que Hermione faria algo realmente. Até...

Hermione pula em cima de Cho, que primeiramente não reage, mas ao sentir o primeiro puxão nos seus cabelos perfeitamente alisados... Só faltava a música de rock ao fundo da cena.

_ Garotas, parem! – gritou Kate surpresa.

_ QUEREMOS SANGUE! QUEREMOS SANGUE! – Rudy começou a puxar corinho.

_ Rudy! – reclamou Kate.

_ O quê? – perguntou ele inocente. – Eu aposto na Mi! Vinte galeões, quem topa? – perguntou feliz da vida.

Disfarçadamente Moon passou vinte galeões para Rudy, apostando em Hermione.

_ Finalmente alguma coisa boa aqui! – disse John entretido com a briga.

_ Você é nojento. – disse Rose balançando a cabeça, mas adorando Hermione finalmente estar comprando uma briga.

_ Apreciar uma briga entre garotas é nojento? – perguntou John.

_ Tudo o que vem de você é nojento. – disse Rose como se não estivesse o insultando.

_ Não foi o que pareceu quando eu te beijei. – respondeu John presunçoso.

_ Isso realmente mexeu com você, não é? – perguntou Rose sorrindo.

_ O quê? Não... Eu... – começou John.

_ Poupe-se. – respondeu Rose vitoriosa, saindo do lado dele.

_ O Jack está doido e finalmente passou a loucura para Granger? – perguntou Isa, não preocupada, mas rindo.

_ Parece que elas estão brigando feio mesmo. – disse Chris.

_ Não... Deixa! – disse Isa divertindo-se.

Todas essas conversas aconteceram em menos de cinco minutos, pois foram todas juntas, mas era melhor mostrar o que cada um pensava, pois cada coisa revela uma característica.

_ Use seu cabelo como esfregão que é bem mais útil que isso! – dizia Cho enquanto as duas de atracavam no chão, Hermione por cima de Cho puxando os cabelos da menina com força, enquanto Cho dava tapinhas em Hermione.

_ Qualquer coisa é mais útil do que ficar fazendo qualquer coisa em que você esteja incluída! Mas já que você insiste em ser babaca...! – dizendo isso Hermione também começou a dar tapas em Cho.

Onde estava Cedric e Jack em tudo isso? Olhando. Abobados. Embasbacados. Até que decidiram fazer alguma coisa. Cedric segurou Hermione, enquanto Jack afastava Cho, a menina que estava sendo espancada.

_ O que está havendo aqui?! – perguntou professor Flitwick, espantado com o estado descabelado das meninas, além de alguns visíveis arranhões.

_ É... professor... – tentava explicar Cedric enquanto Hermione tentava se soltar dele para continuar a bater em Cho. – Fica quieta! – disse Cedric que segurava Hermione pelas costas.

_ Senhorita Chang, pode me explicar o que está acontecendo? – perguntou Flitwick passando sua atenção para Cho.

_ Me solta! – disse Hermione para Cedric, virando-se de frente para ele.

Cedric estava segurando os braços de Hermione nas costas dela, e no momento em que ela virou de frente para ele, os dois ficaram a centímetros um do outro. Uma sensação se apoderou dos dois, algo que ambos controlavam, mas sentiam.

_ Hermione...? – perguntou Cedric, mesmo isso não sendo realmente uma pergunta.

_ Cedric. – disse Hermione olhando-o nos olhos.

_ Senhorita Granger! – gritou Flitwick, fazendo os dois se separarem imediatamente. – Como pôde agredir a aluna Chang?

Cho estava com um sorriso malicioso atrás do professor. Com certeza ela havia contado tudo, do jeito dela...

_ Não! Professor eu... Ela começou a me xingar e... – começou Hermione.

_ Venha até a minha sala Senhorita Granger. – pediu Flitwick surpreendido pela atitude de Hermione.

Hermione acompanhou o "anão" até a sua sala. Cedric ainda estava parado no mesmo lugar. Tanto pela reação de Hermione a provocação de Cho tanto pelo momento que acabaram de ter.

_ Nossa, essa tal de Granger é mesmo estressadinha, não é? – perguntou uma voz sinistramente doce.

_ O quê? – perguntou Cedric virando-se para pessoa, sem entender.

Era Juliet. Havia aparecido do nada. Como sempre.

_Juliet... Onde você estava? – perguntou Jack afastando-a de Cedric com um olhar de raiva.

_ Eu estive aqui o tempo todo, bobinho. – respondeu Juliet rindo.

_ Eu não te... – começou Jack.

_ Eu não cheguei tão rápido, então fiquei atrás de algumas pessoas que chegaram antes para ver essa briga épica. – respondeu Juliet, interrompendo-o.

_ Ah, claro. – respondeu Jack confuso. Juliet era macabramente amigável. Ninguém realmente entendia esse paradoxo.

_ Bom, mas se você me permite, agora eu tenho que fazer umas coisas. Mande beijos para Isa e John. – disse Juliet em seu sorriso perfeito.

_ Claro. – foi a única coisa que Jack pôde dizer enquanto via Juliet andando para longe.

Do outro lado, uma menina também saía para fazer umas coisas.

_ Rudy, eu tenho... Uns deveres para fazer, eu preciso ir. – disse Moon a Rudy.

_ Vamos à biblioteca, eu te ajudo. – disse Rudy.

_ Não! Eu... tenho que fazer no salão comunal, é uma coisa chata, preciso pesquisar muito, não dá para me concentrar com você. – disse Moon sorrindo, dando um rápido selinho nele antes de desaparecer no meio da multidão que se dispersava.

Rudy fez uma careta desanimada e se voltou para Chris.

_ O que você acha de um jogo, cara? – perguntou Rudy tentando forçar entusiasmo.

_ Vai indo para o campo, eu estou atrás de você. – disse Chris olhando Kate sair andando.

_ Eu posso ir também? – perguntou Isa sedutora.

Chris abriu um sorriso enorme.

_ Sempre.

Isa sorriu e acompanhou Rudy ao campo de Quadribol.

Chris saiu correndo na direção de Kate.

_ Kate! Kate! – ele chamou.

Esta olhou para trás sorrindo, mas ao ver quem era voltou a olhar para frente e recomeçou a andar.

_ Espera! – disse Chris.

Kate suspirou fundo e esperou.

_ Oi. – foi a única coisa que Chris conseguiu falar quando chegou perto de Kate.

_ Oi? Sério? Você me fez parar para me dizer "oi"? – perguntou Kate revirando os olhos.

_ Ah! Eu não sei muito que dizer! – respondeu Chris ansioso.

_ Desculpe-me? Eu não quis dizer aquilo? Eu sou um completo idiota que nem sabe pedir desculpas para a melhor amiga? – perguntou Kate franzindo a testa.

Chris riu.

_ É isso. – disse ele.

_ Quê?! – perguntou Kate sem entender.

_ iIsso/i. – respondeu Chris. – Mesmo quando está brava você arranja alguma coisa para rir. Você é a única que pode ime/i fazer rir quando eu estou assim. Você é minha melhor amiga, Kate. Nós somos ótimos juntos, nós sempre fomos ótimos juntos. – completou com um sorriso enorme.

Kate olhou para Chris, meio desnorteada com as palavras do amigo.

_ Bom... isso é melhor que "oi". – disse tonta com as palavras.

_ Sim, é mesmo. – disse Chris ainda rindo. – Estamos de bem?

_ Estamos em teste. Se você me disser alguma coisa como aquela ou se ficar toda hora babando por aquela medusa... – começou Kate.

_ Opa! Então você também não pode ficar idolatrando Krum. – disse Chris com fingida cara séria.

Kate franzia a testa.

_ Ok. Você não precisa parar de falar com ela. Mas não a torne sua vida! – disse com "ciuminho de amigo".

_ Minha vida são os meus amigos. – disse Chris, sorrindo.

Kate sorriu de volta.

_ Agora vem jogar quadribol. – disse ele contente.

Kate revirou os olhos e o acompanhou até o campo.

_ Rose! – John chamou enquanto esta também estava indo para o campo com Cedric, que estava viajando mais que nunca.

_ O que é? – perguntou Rose divertida. Havia ganhado a última batalha.

_ Você tem razão. – disse ele, com um sorriso sarcástico.

_ Sobre o que? – perguntou Rose espantada.

_ Aquilo realmente mexeu comigo. – disse John.

Rose o olhou, estupefata.

_ Você está bem? – perguntou ela confusa.

_ Melhor do que nunca! – disse ele rindo. – Você viu a cara que você fez pela menção de eu sentir algo por você?

Rose fechou a cara. Um segundo depois mete um tapa no braço dele e sai andando puxando Cedric.

_ Minha garota, você um dia ainda me machuca de verdade! – gritou ele, enquanto Rose ia embora. Não sem antes mandar um sinal não muito bonito para John.

Ele riu.

Hermione saía da sala do professor Flitwick de cabeça baixa, mas muito puta da vida. Sim, para essa situação teremos que usar esse tipo de linguajar. A pessoa que você acha uma das mais nojentas que você já conheceu estava se gabando por estar indo ao baile com o cara que VOCÊ ama, além de te xingar até não poder mais. E quando você vai tirar satisfação o que acontece? Você acaba ficando em detenção, tendo que limpar alguma sujeira do chão de um corredor enorme! Sujeira cuja você não foi a culpada por estar naquele chão e não sabe nem o que é! O que você diria se você se encontrasse em uma situação como essa? "Hum! Poxa vida, que traquinas!" É, eu acho que não.

Ao chegar a tal corredor, Hermione olhou para aquela substância gosmenta e verde. A primeira coisa que lembrou ao olhar para ela era vômito. E já que não poderia usar magia para cumprir essa tarefa, Hermione respirou fundo e começou a esfregar.

_ Hermy-on... – chamaram por trás da menina.

_ Krum! – Hermione cumprimentou-o sorrindo.

_ Oi... – disse ele sorrindo um também. Parecia um pouco nervoso. – Olha, eu vou... É... Como se diz? Direto ao ponto! Eu não quero te apressar, mas o baile já está chegando, e como um dos campeões eu terei que abrir a dança, então eu vim saber se você já decidiu se... Bom... Quer ir ao baile... Comigo.

_ Ah! – exclamou Hermione surpresa.

Ela não sabia o que dizer. Entre bater em Cho e limpar chão gosmento não havia realmente achado tempo para mais nada. A primeira coisa que ela pensou em dizer foi um decisivo, mas delicado, não.

_ Bom, Krum... Você é um cara muito legal e eu gosto muito de você... – começou Hermione.

_ Deixe-me adivinhar... Depois de "você" virá um "mas"? – perguntou ele um pouco decepcionado.

Hermione olhou para aquele garoto, que não havia sido nada mais do que super gentil com ela. E nesse exato segundo as palavras de Cho ecoaram em sua cabeça... i"_E o Ced não é tão ridículo como você acha. Ele teve senso suficiente para me escolher como acompanhante no baile" _/i

Hermione sentiu um fogo subir pelo seu rosto, uma raiva incontrolável.

_ Sim. – respondeu ela de repente.

_ O quê? – perguntou Krum confuso.

_ Sim, eu aceito ir ao baile com você Krum. – disse Hermione sorrindo.

_Ah! – disse Krum, agora sorrindo abertamente. – Que... Que bom Hermy-on!Eu... Bom, acho que nos vemos amanhã, agora já é tarde e... – Krum não conseguiu completar a frase, ao invés disso deu um sorriso e apertou seus lábios na costa da mão direita de Hermione para se despedir.

Hermione ficou olhando enquanto Krum desaparecia. O que ela tinha feito?! Como pôde pensar somente em si mesma? E Kate? Kate idolatrava Krum! Claro que ele iria com qualquer outra se não fosse com ela, mas... i_Era_/i ela. Que tipo de amiga ela estava querendo ser? Coisas como essas era o que Hermione podia pensar enquanto terminava a sua detenção.

Quando o chão finalmente estava limpo, Hermione levantou-se exaurida. Tanto física como emocionalmente. Olhou para os utensílios que havia usado para limpar o chão. Virou a cabeça de um lado para outro, verificando se não tinha ninguém por perto. Devagar pegou sua varinha e murmurou um feitiço, fazendo com que os objetos saíssem flutuando para o lugar de onde saíram. Suspirou. Era muita coisa para guardar dentro de uma pessoa só. Olhou para o seu relógio. Marcava exatamente 23h: 59min. Decidiu ir logo para a sua casa, já que se fosse pega fazendo nada depois da hora, não teria nem direito de alegar que estava em detenção. Pelo menos não para Filch.

Mas quando nossa querida bruxa estava prestes a ir, ela ouve um barulho de passos, que ecoavam sem medo no corredor deserto onde Hermione se encontrava. Pensando ser Filch ela se escondeu atrás da estátua de uma **Bruxa Corcunda. A pessoa começou a chegar cada vez mais perto dela, até que Hermione pode sentir o ritmo de sua respiração, estava calma. Essa pessoa não poderia ser Filch. Hermione cedeu a sua curiosidade e espiou a pessoa por um pequeno espaço entre a estátua.**

**Era Juliet. Hermione instantaneamente sentiu seu sangue esfriar, um calafrio subir pela sua espinha. Hermione não pode ver o que ela estava vestindo porque usava uma capa preta e longa. Seu rosto por outro lado estava totalmente descoberto, o capuz de sua capa não estava sendo usado, seu rosto era a única coisa que podíamos ver com certeza. Sua beleza macabra em uma expressão calma e suave, contanto seus olhos estavam completamente diferentes. Um leve brilho mostrava-se naqueles olhos. Um brilho muito diferente, um brilho que a dava poder, ela parecia algum ser onipotente. **

**Quando Hermione finalmente saiu de seus devaneios, Juliet estava praticamente desaparecendo do corredor. Hermione tinha duas opções. Deixar isso para lá e ir para sua casa, onde ficaria segura, ou seguir Juliet e finalmente descobrir porque havia alguma coisa nela q****ue a incomodava tanto. Muito difícil descobrir que opção Hermione seguiu?**

**Cedric não se animara para o jogo de Quadribol. Todas as jogadas eram simplesmente despercebidas por ele. E agora, em sua cama, ainda não podia pensar em mais nada que não fosse Hermione. Quando a seguiu de manhã, o momento em que seus olhos se encontraram... Todas às vezes em pode ver aquele olhar. Havia algo ali, sofrimento, tristeza... Amor. Seria? Isso realmente poderia ter acontecido? Os sentimentos expressados por ambos na noite em que escaparam de Hogwarts não foram simplesmente um sonho? Estava imaginando coisas? Por mais que não quisesse admitir (e nunca queremos) ele por dentro tinha certeza do que aqueles olhares significavam, mas a razão nunca o deixaria ver isso agora.**

**Cansado e frustrado, Cedric levantou de sua cama e caminhou até a janela. Ficou olhando para a floresta proibida, enquanto o vento frio de inferno queimava seu rosto. Em meio aos seus devaneios, Cedric repara um relâmpago vermelho saindo do meio da floresta. **

**_ Será possível? – perguntou Cedric a si mesmo. Estava de calça de moletom e blusa com mangas curtas, e saiu assim mesmo do quarto. Destino? É óbvio, Floresta proibida.**

**Hermione tentava sempre manter uma distância razoável de Juliet. Não tinha medo do lugar onde estava, sua vida inteira no colégio foi preenchida com entradas furtivas a Floresta Proibida. O que talvez a assustasse era o que ela descobriria. Mesmo assim ela continuava a seguir Juliet. É muito mais fácil lidar com algo que você sabe o que é do que com o desconhecido. **

**Juliet parou um segundo, mas não olhou para trás. O coração de Hermione foi até a sua boca. Era agora, ela havia sido descoberta. Varinha preparada para o combate. Porém, Juliet simplesmente continuou andando. Hermione não entendera a reação de garota, mas não questionou, só continuou a segui-la.**

**Juliet mudava de direção constantemente, Hermione já começava a pensar que estava tentando fazer com que ela se perdesse. Parou bruscamente quando essa idéia veio a sua cabeça. Estava sozinha, como voltaria para a escola? Hermione ouviu um barulho atrás dela, e rapidamente olhou para trás. A sua frente não estava nada do que Hermione poderia imaginar encontrar na Floresta Proibida. Era um lobo, sua pelagem impecavelmente branca. Ele não parecia ameaçador, mas seus olhos não se desviavam de Hermione.**

**_ Juliet! – Hermione sussurrou.**

**Quando virou para onde Juliet estava, porém, ela já não se encontrava lá. Ouve-se um rosnado, e a atenção de Hermione é rapidamente transferida para o lobo. Seu olhar inocente havia mudado drasticamente, agora estava furioso. Sua boca levantando-se levemente para mostrar os caninos. Hermione sentiu seu coração começar a bater muito aceleradamente. Calma, Hermione, você já lutou contra um cão de três cabeças, pode com certeza lidar com isso. Mas era diferente, Hermione não conseguia pegar sua varinha. Por cinco minutos o lobo e Hermione ficaram encarando-se, mas estava muito escuro para poder distinguir muito das feições daquele lobo. Em um segundo de coragem, Hermione levou sua mão ao bolso de sua capa, onde se encontrava sua varinha. Imediatamente o lobo começou a correr incrivelmente rápido na direção de Hermione. A menina não pensou duas vezes quando o lobo pulou para gritar:**

**_ Estupefaça! – gritou Hermione mirando exatamente no peito do lobo.**

**Um raio de luz vermelho materializou-se e naquela pequena luz de um segundo, Hermione pode ver os olhos do lobo, antes que ele caísse no chão. Nunca havia visto um lobo daquele jeito, seus olhos eram de um tom rosa, e nesse segundo Hermione teve a impressão de que ele não iria atacá-la.**

**Hermione olha para o lobo deitado inconsciente a sua frente. De repente, tudo fazia sentido em sua cabeça.**

**_ Ah, Merlin! O que foi que eu fiz? – perguntou a si mesma.**

**Quando Hermione abaixou-se para olhar melhor o animal que havia ferido, ouviu um pequeno rosnado atrás de si. Levantou-se lentamente, enquanto colocava-se diante do lobo inconsciente. A melodia de sua respiração e o pequeno rosnado foram trocados por um grunhido ensurdecedor. Hermione não se virou, mas ao olhar para o chão pode ver gotas de sangue pingando das vestimentas de tal criatura. Suas pernas continham feridas expostas. Hermione sacou sua varinha e virou rapidamente para enfrentar o que quer que aquilo fosse. Ali estava a boneca de porcelana, juntando cada resto de seus pedaços e se recusando a ceder. Esta era Hermione, a boneca de porcelana, frágil e ao mesmo tempo, indestrutível.**

**O monstro, com um golpe, acertou o rosto de Hermione. Ela caiu no chão um pouco tonta. Logo depois ouviu algo. Mas não conseguia prestar muito atenção no que acontecia. As únicas coisas que conseguiu distinguir foram: a criatura em seu grito assustador, uma voz e o cheiro. Sim, Hermione podia sentir perfeitamente. O cheiro de sangue. **


	12. AVISO!

Informamos aos leitores que, mesmo antes tenho sido dito que não postaríamos mais a história neste site, continuaremos postanto regularmente para que não haja mal entendidos e todos possam continuar a ler a história. Agrademos mesmo todos os comentários que nos fizeram pensar duas vezes antes de tirar a fic daqui, pois são muito lindos! *__* Já postamos o capítulo 4 que havíamos pulado sem querer! Em breve postaremos o capítulo 11 que terá duas partes.  
Beijos,  
Naty & Mary


	13. Minutos para Meia noite parte 1

Capítulo 11

Minutos para Meia noite

_**Cada pequena mentira.**_

_ Confundus! – dizia uma voz grossa, enquanto isso Hermione começava a ficar menos tonta, podendo distinguir silhuetas movimentando-se rapidamente.

Um barulho de árvore se partindo inundou os ouvidos de Hermione e ela tentava muito ver o que estava acontecendo, mas o gosto de sangue em sua boca só a deixava mais tonta.

_ Conjunctivitus! – gritou a pessoa, outra vez. Dessa vez Hermione pôde ver de quem era essa voz, e ao perceber isso seu coração se afogou em alívio e esperança.

_ Hermione! Hermione! – a pessoa a sacudia, mas ela não podia abrir os olhos, não por medo do monstro, mas por medo da pessoa que estava na sua frente não ser aquela que ela esperava.

_ Episkey! – ordenou a pessoa. Rapidamente a ferida dentro de sua boca começou a se fechar. Hermione começou a cuspir o sangue que ainda continha em sua boca rapidamente, antes que começasse a ficar tonta outra vez.

_ Episkey? – ela perguntou sem ainda se virar para a pessoa que a salvara. Pela dor que estava sentindo, e pela quantidade de sangue que saía de seu machucado dentro de sua boca, Hermione pensou que esse seria um caso para um feitiço muito mais poderoso do que "Episkey".

_ Hermione, você está bem? Olhe para mim, por favor. – suplicou a voz preocupada.

Lentamente Hermione virou sua visão embaçada na direção da voz, e aos poucos sua visão foi ficando mais nítida até formar o desenho perfeito de dois olhos cor de mel assustados. Hermione respirou fundo e o abraçou forte. Cedric estava muito tenso, e demorou um pouco para retribuir o abraço, mas foi um abraço perfeito. Para eles.

_ Hermione, temos que tirar você daqui! – disse Cedric com a voz falhada, levantando Hermione, segurando-a em seu colo.

Quando ele começou a andar, Hermione se lembrou do lobo.

_ Não! – disse ela tentando falar alto, mas com a voz ainda meio fraca.

Cedric parou de andar imediatamente.

_ Leve... Temos que levá-lo! – disse Hermione apontando para o lobo caído do chão.

Cedric a olhou confuso.

_ Hermione, não temos tempo para isso, eu tenho que te tirar daqui _agora_! – respondeu Cedric balançando a cabeça.

_ Não! – protestou Hermione – Temos que levá-lo! Você não entende! Não temos muito tempo, temos que levá-lo conosco!

_ Mas... – tentou Cedric, mas ao ver o olhar aflito no rosto de Hermione, a 3 centímetros do seu, não pode deixar de atender ao seu pedido.

Cedric deixou Hermione, que já não estava tonta, delicadamente no chão em pé, enquanto ia pegar o lobo. Segurou-o no colo e começou a andar na direção de Hermione. Nesse momento ouve-se outro grunhido. Hermione olha para Cedric apavorada.

_ Se apóie em mim e quando eu disser você pula o mais alto que puder. – ele ordenou olhando-a sério.

Hermione balançou a cabeça em afirmação.

_ Um... – começou Cedric sem desviar os olhos de Hermione.

Ela rapidamente colocou o braço nele.

_ Dois... – ele continuou.

Hermione preparou-se para dar um impulso, por mais que não fosse muito atlética. Cedric olhou-a nos olhos.

_ Você confia em mim? – perguntou ele com uma expressão que nem Hermione entendeu, mas ao olhar em seus olhos a menina respondeu sem dúvida.

_ Sim. – ela disse segurando-se mais forte nos ombros dele.

_ TRÊS!

Hermione fechou os olhos e deu o pulo mais alto que poderia ter dado, e quando achou que iria cair no chão, sentiu-se voando. Abre rapidamente os olhos e olha para baixo. Avistava as árvores passando rapidamente por baixo dela, mas nada além disso. Olhou para frente, e viu a nuca de Cedric. Ele estava segurando o lobo com todas as forças enquanto tentava controlar a vassoura.

Hermione se permitiu sorrir. O "truque" de Harry na primeira tarefa. Ela avistou os campos do colégio e a vassoura conseqüentemente começou a diminuir a velocidade até ficar mais baixa e pousar suavemente no chão.

Cedric colocou o lobo no chão. Hermione chegou ao lado dele e olhou novamente o animal.

_ Enervate! – Hermione ordenou apontando a varinha para o lobo.

Ele rapidamente acordou, levantou-se em posição de ataque. Cedric logo foi para frente de Hermione fazendo menção de defendê-la. Hermione segurou o braço de Cedric e sussurrou:

_ Não...

Cedric retirou sua mão da varinha em seu bolso, mas continuou alerta.

O lobo saiu da posição de ataque. Virou-se rapidamente para o outro lado e começou a correr em uma velocidade incrível.

_ O quê...? – começou Cedric.

_ Vai voltar. – foi a única coisa que Hermione disse.

Cedric olhou-a ao seu lado e, se pudesse, seu coração gritaria.

_ O que... O que você estava fazendo a essa hora na Floresta Proibida? E ainda sozinha? – perguntou ele.

Hermione olhou para ele sem saber o que dizer.

_ Ai! Ai, ai, ai, ai, ai!!! Que dooor! – começou a choramingar, Hermione, tentando fugir da pergunta.

_ O que? Onde está doendo? – perguntou Cedric preocupado.

Hermione olhou para os lados.

_ Meu joelho!!! – disse segurando o joelho direito.

Cedric a olha cruzando os braços.

_ Você não machucou o joelho, Hermione. – ele disse, levantando uma sobrancelha.

_ Viu! Pior ainda! Eu nem machuquei e ele ta doendo! – continuou (inutilmente) a fingir Hermione.

Cedric revirou os olhos.

_ Se você não quer contar, pelo menos não faça essa cena ridícula. – ele respondeu.

Hermione parou de choramingar imediatamente e fez biquinho.

_ Eu sabia que você não tinha machucado o joelho. – disse Cedric, sorrindo em um sorriso perfeito.

Hermione virou a cara para o outro lado, ainda de biquinho, o que fez o sorriso de Cedric se abrir ainda mais.

Ao longe, pode-se ouvir um uivo. Não de lamento, como se normalmente ouve, não era nada parecido com aqueles uivos melancólicos que costumavam tomar conta do som entre os ventos. Era um pedido, talvez preocupação, algo difícil de distinguir, pois nesta hora, o vento não mais se movimentava.

Cedric não podia entender porque Hermione esperava pela volta do animal tão apreensiva. Era tolice esperar por algo que pudesse causar algum dano a você. Ela estava mais maluca do que normalmente? Por que nada nessa menina fazia sentido? E como em todos esses anos ele não fora capaz de notá-la? Quer dizer... _Realmente_ notá-la.

Enquanto Cedric perdia-se em seus devaneios, ao longe a silhueta de uma pessoa de formava. Estava andando rapidamente, mas não era possível distingui-la. Até o momento em que ela chegou mais perto. Hermione apertava suas mãos em punhos e Cedric olhava em direção a pessoa embasbacado.

_ M... Moon?... – perguntou ele muito surpreso.

Moon direcionou seus olhos para baixo, como se ainda não pudesse falar.

_ Era você não era? Moon? Por favor... – começou Hermione.

Moon levantou seu olhar para Hermione, fazendo-a se calar.

_ É uma história longa. E eu não contei a vocês porque... Bem, eu não contei nem ao Rudy e... É algo delicado, de família. – Moon começou a responder algumas das perguntas que ela sabia que Hermione tinha.

_ Espera aí! O que está acontecendo? Moon, o que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Cedric confuso com tudo.

Moon respirou fundo.

_ Quando você olhou nos meus olhos, antes de me lançar aquele feitiço... Eu sabia que você havia descoberto tudo. – continuou Moon.

Cedric arregalou os olhos. "Quando você olhou nos meus olhos, antes de lançar aquele feitiço"? Moon era o lobo? Não era possível! Ela não poderia ser um! Isso significaria que ela é um...

_ Animago. – Moon respondeu, olhando de Cedric para Hermione. Cedric congelou. – É, eu sou um animago, assim como você presumiu, Hermione.

Cedric faria de tudo para poder ver através dos olhos das pessoas como Hermione.

_ Meu pai é... era um também. Ele era um _sangue-ruim_ - Moon pareceu se enojar a usar esse termo. – e na época em que você-sabe-quem estava no poder ele... Não aceitou ser humilhado, não aceitou que algum mal fosse feito a sua família por causa de quem ele era. – Moon parou por um momento, seus olhos começando a se encher d'água.

Hermione estava com sua mão agarrada ao peito. Não sabia o que poderia fazer para consolá-la, mas mesmo assim queria consolá-la, e ao mesmo tempo sabia que ela não precisava disso agora. Lentamente, Hermione sentiu algo quente repousar sobre sua cintura, fazendo-a sentar em uma pedra. A mão em seu peito foi acolhida pelo calor também, e ao se virar na direção de tal, pôde ver Cedric, olhando para Moon com o olhar mais compreensivo do mundo, como se seus olhos derretessem em um dourado caramelo. Hermione não sabia se com Moon foi assim, mas nesse instante ela se sentiu segura.

Moon levantou a cabeça devagar, segurando as lágrimas dentro de si, até se encontrar com o olhar de Cedric. Não era de consolo, não havia um vestígio de pena. Nele havia apoio, nele havia força. Em pouco tempo, Cedric havia se mostrado um bom amigo.

Talvez então, Hermione pudesse ver tanto pelos olhos de Cedric somente porque ele próprio demonstrava muito por eles. Bom, talvez ela fosse a única que conseguia ver isso.

_ Ele foi morto por um comensal. – continuou Moon. – Nunca soube quem ele era, e Merlin sabe que foi muito melhor assim. Tanta raiva havia dentro de mim, tanta amargura... que eu sabia exatamente o que teria feito naquela época. Algo que me mancharia para sempre, algo que me perseguiria.

Hermione segurou a respiração. Cedric apertou mais sua mão.

_ Mas eu era muito nova, e com o tempo toda a raiva que sentia transformou-se em proteção. Sabe, para com minha família... Minha mãe, Elizabeth e meu irmãzinho, Ethan. – Moon sorriu ao mencionar o irmão e Hermione sorriu junto ao ver a expressão da amiga. – Quando começaram a rolar boatos de você, Harry e Rony, lutando cada ano contra uma armadilha de você-sabe-quem, muitas coisas começaram a percorrer minha cabeça.

_ Eles não era realmente você-sabe-quem Moon... – Hermione deixou escapar.

Moon não deu a Hermione um olhar de repreenda, mas um sorriso amigável.

_ Eu sei Hermione, mas essas coisas que vieram a minha cabeça foram mais do que suficientes para eu me preocupar. Minha família... se de alguma forma minha família passasse por isso outra vez... O que poderia acontecer? Papai não está mais aqui. Se eu perdesse minha mãe... ou Ethan. Merlin,e se Ethan acabasse fazendo algo errado?

Cedric soltou a mão de Hermione para pegar a de Moon. Hermione não se importou.

Moon sorriu para Cedric e ele entendeu que já era o bastante. Para Moon se abrir desse jeito com as pessoas era meio difícil, uma coisa era o amor, algo que ela adorava partilhar com o mundo, algo para ela tão simples. Outra eram seus medos e segredos mais profundos. Se Cedric continuasse a segurar a sua mão, ela simplesmente se sentiria mais indefesa do que já se sentia.

_ Foi então que decidi que o melhor meio de proteger a minha família seria o modo com o qual meu pai um dia nos protegeu... Se eu pudesse ser um pouquinho do que ele era... – continuou Moon. – Então, fui procurar a minha tia, irmã do meu pai, Anita, ela sempre foi a ovelha negra da família, solta pelo mundo, e pelas aventuras nele contidas. Pedi ajuda para que ela me ensinasse, me ajudasse a me tornar um animago. Quando completei 16 anos ela aceitou me treinar, talvez porque estivesse mais velha, talvez porque acabou pensando em tudo o que eu tinha pensado para tomar essa decisão. Então, esse ano, eu finalmente consegui, mas ainda não posso controlar totalmente minhas emoções, às vezes é como se eu pudesse sentir somente uma de cada vez, o que é muito ruim. Eu estou melhorando, mas preciso continuar com o treino. Só não me sentia confiante o bastante ainda para contar a algum de vocês...

Houve silêncio por um tempo.

_ Então, ninguém mais sabe sobre isso? – perguntou Cedric, o único que teve fôlego para recomeçar a falar.

_ Bom, Rose e Kate sabem. Mas isso não foi algo muito planejado por mim... Quer dizer, vocês descobrirem também não foi planejado, então... – respondeu Moon. – Rose teve uma visão, em que eu me transformava. Ela deve ter ficado preocupada, e sabia que não poderia recorrer a Rudy para uma coisa dessas, então ela correu para Kate. As duas me abordaram um dia e eu não pude fazer nada a não ser contar a verdade. Mas, sabe, eu me senti bem melhor, ao saber que não estava nisso sozinha.

_ Então por que não contou para o resto de nós, Moon? – perguntou Cedric, que ainda tinha Hermione ao seu lado, e não iria fazer nada para que ela saísse.

_ Eu me senti bem... Mas a cobrança ficou ainda maior. Se eu fizesse algo errado, não estaria somente me colocando em perigo, porque tenho certeza de que se eu chegasse ferida, ou não aparecesse as duas iriam atrás de mim. Se eu... matasse alguém, a culpa não seria somente minha. – respondeu Moon, sentando-se no chão, que estava cheio de neve.

Hermione prestou atenção em Moon agora. Usava uma capa preta e grande, seus cabelos levemente molhados pela neve que caía. De repente sentiu um calafrio percorrer pelas suas veias.

Cedric colocou seus braços mais envolta dela. Como ele conseguia estar tão quente somente de camiseta e calça de moletom?

_ Você é um... Animago ilegal? – perguntou Hermione, receosa.

_ Bom... eu acho que eu até que sou um bom animal, já estou controlando minhas emoções, então acho que sou legal. – disse Moon rindo.

Hermione e Cedric reviraram os olhos. Ela definitivamente deveria passar menos tempo com Rudy.

_ Ah, ta! Sim, eu sou. Não poderia me registrar no ministério. O que eu diria? "Oi, quero me tornar um animago para lutar contra você-sabe-quem, caso ele volte". Eles provavelmente me colocariam no . – disse Moon, rindo.

Hermione permitiu-se rir também.

_ E agora? – perguntou Cedric.

_ Por enquanto, - respondeu Moon soltando um suspiro – Finjam que não sabem de nada. Mais do que pelo meu medo de contar para os outros, há o perigo do que possa acontecer. Ainda não é a hora.

_ Eu entendo. – respondeu Cedric, e sorriu para Moon. Esta retribuiu.

Hermione teve um pouquinho de ciúmes, não necessariamente vendo Moon como ameaça. É que... Bom, era uma troca de sorrisos que ela tanto sentia falta, e que há muito tempo não recebia.

_ Eu tenho que ir agora... – disse Moon antes de olhar para os dois em sua frente. – Obrigada por tudo, e por todo o apoio, mas... – olhou outra vez para eles.

Cedric ainda segurava a cintura de Hermione, e a imagem deles dois juntos parecia simplesmente... Certa. Talvez não a mais perfeita, talvez não a imagem que mais combina. Mas a certa. Moon olhou para eles e era como se eles escondessem um segredo. O que não era raro, segredos são sussurrados pelo vento a todo momento. Nós é que, geralmente, temos dificuldade em ouvi-los.

_ Sabe, quando se ama, é melhor arriscar todas as chances, mergulhar de cabeça em um abismo sem fim e somente acreditar que ágüem irá te segurar. Mas se isso não acontecer... Bem, a dor será muito menor do que a dor que você sentiria se nunca tentasse. – avisou Moon, dando um pequeno sorriso e virando-se graciosamente para longe.

_ O que ela quis dizer com isso? – perguntou Hermione, não realmente confusa com o que ela havia dito, mas o porque ela havia dito. Para avisá-la que era melhor arriscar tudo pelo amor de Cedric?

Cedric estava com sua mente trabalhando a mil por minuto, ainda sentia suas mãos na cintura de Hermione e cogitava se virava e a beijava agora mesmo, ou se soltava sua cintura e deixava-a ir.

Hermione virou-se para Cedric, seu rosto estava a centímetros dos dele.

_ Cedric...? – sussurrou Hermione, não sabia o que fazer.

_ Hermione. – sussurrou Cedric de volta.

_ Nós... Realmente... – começou Hermione.

Cedric viu a confusão em seu rosto, e lembrou do que ela havia dito para ele depois da primeira tarefa. Hermione não queria nada com ele, ela dissera que não precisava dele.

_ Devíamos voltar para o colégio... – completou Cedric afastando-se.

Hermione ficou decepcionada por dentro, mas continuou com o olhar normal. Porém, enquanto Cedric se afastava tentava pensar rapidamente em alguma coisa para poder fazer com que ele voltasse a falar. Ela queria muito ficar ouvindo sua voz.

_ Cedric! – ela chamou, este virou rapidamente.

_ Sim. – respondeu, prontamente.

_ É... Como... – Hermione pensou mais um pouco. – O que era _aquilo_ que nos atacou? – perguntou Hermione postando-se ao lado dele.

_ Ah... – Cedric começou a responder enquanto caminhava para o castelo. Hermione o seguia, não parando de prestar atenção em seu perfil nenhuma só vez. – Bom, não sei se você conhece essa espécie... É um _Erumpente_.

_ Um Erumpente? Aqui? Mas... Eles normalmente habitam a África! – disse Hermione surpresa.

Cedric olhou para ela mais surpreso ainda por ela ter idéia do que era um Erumpente.

_ É... – respondeu ele esperando um pouco para continuar a falar. – Mas era um, eu tenho certeza.

_ Como você pode saber? Algo assim é muito improvável, Cedric! – dizia Hermione confusa.

_ A pele dele repelia qualquer feitiço que eu lançasse Hermione! Eu tenho _certeza_. Ele tinha um couro grosso, um chifre afiado sobre o nariz e um grande rabo que lembra uma corda. – descreveu Cedric do que pôde ver do monstro com pouca luz.

Hermione olhou-o franzindo as sobrancelhas.

_ Isso não faz sentido... O que um Erumpente estaria fazendo aqui, tão longe de seu habitat natural? – perguntou Hermione ainda confusa.

_ Isso não é o mais estranho... – completou Cedric, dando um pequeno sorriso sarcástico.

Hermione olhou para ele interrogativa. Seu sorriso se abriu.

_ Um Erumpente não ataca a não ser que seja provocado pela dor. É muito estranho ele ter te atacado por nada. – respondeu Cedric suspirando.

Hermione começou a pensar em flashes que passavam pela sua cabeça, enquanto andavam. Lembrou das feridas que havia visto no Erumpente antes que este a atacasse. Alguém provavelmente devia tê-lo atacado de propósito. E Hermione sabia muito bem quem.

_ Juliet... – Hermione sussurrou.

_ O quê? – perguntou Cedric, sem entender o que a menina falara.

_ Ah... Como você... Conseguiu enfeitiçá-lo? – perguntou Hermione desviando do assunto. Colocar Cedric nessa história seria mais perigoso ainda.

_ Ah... – começou Cedric meio presunçoso. – Eu somente utilizei dois feitiços em seus olhos: Confudus, para confundi-lo e Conjunctivitus para poder danificar sua visão e nós termos tempo para fugir. Afinal, os olhos são...

_ A única parte do corpo deles que não é revertida por sua pele... – completou Hermione esboçando um sorriso. – Muito esperto, Diggory.

Cedric sorriu, aquele sorriso enorme e sincero, perfeito.

_ Obrigado! – disse como um garoto de 6 anos de idade.

Hermione sorriu também, com uma pequena risada saindo de sua garganta. Sentiu-se aliviada e ao mesmo tempo angustiada. Ali estava a troca de sorrisos que a pouco tanto desejara, mas ali também estava uma esperança que ela não queria sentir.

_ Hermione... – chamou Cedric.

_ Eu... – respondeu Hermione.

Cedric não tinha realmente nada para falar, mas Hermione ficara calada por tempo demais... Bom, pelo menos para ele, que estava deleitando-se com o som de sua voz.

_ O baile... é amanhã... – tentou Cedric puxar conversa com o pior assunto possível.

Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior.

_ Cho deve estar muito ansiosa para ir com você. – disse Hermione olhando para baixo.

Cedric fechou os olhos. Em sua cabeça estava se repreendendo por ter escolhido logo esse assunto.

_ Então, você vai? – perguntou Cedric dando uma rápida olhava para Hermione.

Ambos andavam de cabeça baixa, olhando para o chão.

_ Claro! Por que não iria? – perguntou Hermione franzindo a testa, ainda olhando para o chão.

_ Ah! Nada... Eu... Só não sabia se alguém... – começou Cedric.

_ Você achava que era muito difícil alguém me convidar? – perguntou Hermione alterando o tom da voz.

Cedric deu um tapa em sua própria testa. Hermione olhou diretamente para ele enquanto andava.

_ É, né... Desculpe desapontar você. – respondeu Hermione andando mais rápido. (como se isso fosse alguma coisa para Cedric).

Depois disso eles foram em silêncio para o colégio, os dois sem olhar para o lado, mas pensando um no outro.

Mesmo que o silêncio parecesse o melhor, na verdade a única saída, Cedric estava sendo corrompido por uma grande raiva. Sentia um calor muito forte subindo por seu rosto, seu coração pulsando loucamente em seus punhos fechados e não sabia o quão vermelho poderia estar.

Hermione não se encontrava muito melhor. Sentia sua boca seca e bufava a cada passo que dava exageradamente forte. Por que era tão difícil de acreditar que ela iria àquele baile? Esse era o fato que mais a magoara, talvez por ela nem sequer cogitar que Cedric não dissera aquilo porque pensara que ela não era boa o suficiente, mas sim porque ninguém estaria à altura de ser seu par. A não ser, talvez, se este fosse ele próprio.

_ Mas... Quem? O quê? – a raiva e confusão não deixavam que Cedric terminasse alguma frase que pretendia dizer.

_ O que? – perguntou Hermione ainda estressada. – Quem seria tão idiota para me convidar para ir ao baile? É isso?

_ Hã? – perguntou Cedric meio tonto com o bombardeamento de acusações vindas de Hermione.

Hermione suspirou.

_ Muito bem, Cedric Diggory, eu devo a você minha vida, mas que fique bem claro que é por isso que eu ainda não quebrei a sua cara. – disse Hermione, virando-se e recomeçando a andar.

Cedric balançou a cabeça, coçando a nuca. Mas que menina maluca...

Eles já estavam dentro do colégio agora, mesmo que eles não percebessem isto. Caminhavam tão alienadamente que não sabiam direito nem o caminho o qual faziam.

_ É... aqui. – Cedric interrompeu os passos fortes e decisivos de Hermione.

Eles haviam chegado à entrada da casa de Hermione, (a qual Cedric nunca deveria saber onde fica) mas a garota continuou andando, passando direto pela casa de tão nervosa que estava. Hermione fingiu "inspecionar" uma das pinturas, a primeira que viu pela frente. O senhor, no entanto, um velho gordo, cabelos grisalhos e com um bigode, não gostou muito da idéia da menina. Em um de seus roncos foi acordado por uma garota maluca que o cutucava.

_Que foi? Estou pintado de verde por acaso? – perguntou o quadro irritado. Vejam só, ele perguntou se estava pintado com uma cor qualquer... Irônico não?

_ Ah... Desculpe. – disse Hermione vermelha, voltando-se rapidamente para o lugar onde Cedric estava parado, esperando-a.

Qualquer pessoa ficaria deslumbrada com a imagem de Cedric. Pernas e braços cruzados, encostado na parede desleixadamente. Em seu rosto, um torto e perfeito sorriso irônico. Mas é claro que, para Hermione, o jeito como ele estava era somente um fato que a deixava com mais raiva ainda. Será que ele tinha alguma idéia do quanto aquele sorriso irônico era irritante?

_ Você tem alguma idéia do quanto esse sorriso irônico é irritante? – perguntou Hermione, parando de frente para Cedric.

Este deu um sorriso ainda maior para responder:

_ Sim.

Hermione soltou uma exclamação indignada. Cedric riu abertamente.

_ Você é muito chato às vezes, sabia? – perguntou Hermione, cruzando os braços.

_Ah, eu sabia! Desde o dia em que nos conhecemos você deixou isso bem claro. – respondeu Cedric, balançando a cabeça.

A mulher gorda já havia despertado, e esperava por Hermione dizer a senha. O que ela estava pensando? O que qualquer outro pensaria... "Esses dois _de novo_? É sério?"

A tensão entre os dois era evidente, partículas de energia pareciam emanar de seus corpos, de modo que seus pólos se atraiam. Fosse por raiva, fosse por um sentimento muito mais forte. Se um momento como esse pudesse simplesmente ser parado, se pudéssemos torná-lo eterno... Sabe aqueles momentos nos quais não importa se você está sorridente, com os olhos cheios de água ou, como no caso dessa história, mais vermelho de raiva como nunca estivera, mas ainda assim deseja, secretamente, que ele não acabe? Bem, o segredo para que esses momentos sejam assim tão especiais é simplesmente o fato de que o pior acontece. Ele acaba. E, portanto, aproveitá-lo é a única coisa na qual você pensa enquanto este aparece para uma breve visita em sua vida.

_ Talvez a razão para isso seja que você não saiba agir com as pessoas de outra maneira que não seja... Você! – retrucou Hermione sobre o comentário de Cedric do dia em que se conheceram.

_ Muito obrigado! Foi ótimo saber que ser eu é uma coisa ruim... – disse Cedric meio magoado com o que Hermione dissera.

_ Bem, não era para você se sentir mal com isso... Você sempre foi assim... – Hermione tentou concertar as coisas. Seria melhor que não tivesse.

_ Esclarecido! – exclamou Cedric, agora, realmente ofendido.

_ Não, não está... – Hermione respirou fundo – Não entendo porque você está fazendo um grande caso sobre isso... Afinal, somente você pode decidir como viver sua vida e não sou eu que vou dizer o que é certo ou errado, porque todos têm uma visão diferente sobre isso.

Cedric ainda estava magoado pelo o que Hermione dissera, mas tinha que admitir que o que ela dissera era verdade... Ele deveria ter sua própria concepção do que era, e ele tinha! Até conhecer essa grifinória sabe-tudo... E ele realmente odiava, odiava quando ela estava certa! Mas talvez ela não estivesse tão certa assim...

_ Você fala o que pensa e depois diz que não tem que dizer... Você quer que as pessoas pensem igual a você, simplesmente sem saber que você não aceita a opinião delas... – disse Cedric, que também deveria ter optado por... Calar a boca!

_ Manipuladora, cabeça-dura, cínica quanto as minhas idéias... Alguma coisa a mais? – perguntou Hermione extremamente nervosa.

_ Não sei... Fútil, inseguro de mim mesmo, um completo babaca! _Eu_ esqueci alguma coisa?

Hermione praticamente cuspiu qualquer que fosse a senha, e passou pelo quadro da mulher gorda sem nem olhar para Cedric, este se virou para o caminho de seu dormitório sem exitar um momento em reflexão. Ambos precisavam de uma boa noite de sono.

NO DIA SEGUINTE.

Hermione ficara inquieta à medida que a aula da professora McGonagall chegava ao fim. Não havia encontrado com Cedric aquela manhã... Mas isso era de longe o maior problema de Hermione. Ainda não havia contado para Kate que iria ao baile com Krum, e mesmo que Hermione acreditasse que o que Kate sentia era mais obsessão de fã do que amor verdadeiro, ela se sentia obrigada a falar sobre isso com a amiga. Claro, que ela devia ter falado muito antes de aceitar o convite, mas quando estamos sucumbidos pela raiva e pelo ciúme não conseguimos pensar em nada. Alguém realmente poderia culpá-la por ter feito isso? Sim, alguém poderia, e esse alguém teria toda razão do mundo. Não teria?...

A voz irritada da professora McGonagall estalou como um chicote pela aula de Transformação, Hermione levou um susto e levantou sua cabeça rapidamente saindo de seus devaneios. A aula, na verdade, já havia sido terminada, o dever copiado e as galinhas-de-guiné que tentaram transfigurar já estavam devidamente guardadas em suas gaiolas. Harry e Rony brincavam de espada com duas varinhas falsas providenciadas por Fred e Jorge. Poderiam ser mais crianças? Sim, poderiam, o que era infinitamente melhor do que ficar se remoendo por dentro, como Hermione estava.

_ Agora que Potter e Weasley tiveram a bondade de parar com as criancices – disse a professora lançando um olhar feio para os dois. – O Baile de Inverno é hoje, é uma tradição do Torneio Tribruxo, e também uma oportunidade para convivermos socialmente com os nossos hóspedes estrangeiros.

Hermione já não prestava mais atenção no que a professora dizia, estava vagando em seus pensamentos sem noção. Pensava em Cedric e Cho... No baile, juntos... Aquele monstro do ciúme a atacava outra vez. Pensava em como poderia contar a Kate que iria ao baile com Krum... Hoje seu dia iria ser definitivamente cheio! E a noite então... Bem, as noites de inverno são mais frias, os ventos ficam mais agitados, e os sussurros que guardavam os seus segredos se tornam tornados sem direção puxando tudo o que vêem pela frente. Sim, essa seria uma bela noite de inverno.

Cedric mal prestava atenção em sua aula de Poções, pôde ver Snape olhando-o de canto de olho umas duas vezes. Rudy, ao seu lado, não se atrevia a falar nada. Noite passada Cedric havia chegado muito nervoso, devia ter sido algo com Hermione, isso ele tinha certeza, mas a única coisa que Rudy pôde entender do que Cedric disse ao chegar ao quarto foi: "Eu sei o que eu quero! Garota maluca! Essa garota..." Rudy resolveu então não perguntar nada. O final de frase de Cedric foi algo mais ou menos assim "Essa garota que eu... que eu..." e o resto se tornou secreto em sua mente. Se Cedric tivesse completado aquela frase... Se ao menos Rudy pudesse ter ouvido a última parte da fala de Cedric, junto com aquela que permaneceu escondida em seus pensamentos... Talvez ele não tivesse escolhido o silêncio, e então talvez tudo teria se acertado de uma vez (se é que podemos chamar isso de certo). Mas ainda não era a hora, muitas coisas ainda aconteceriam para que essa história finalmente pudesse ter o seu fim. O seu fim? Alguma coisa nessa vida realmente chega ao seu fim? Creio que algum dia saberemos...

*Cinco minutos para tocar o sinal*

_ E aí Rose, com quem você vai ao baile? – perguntou Kate, animada.

Kate nunca teve que se preocupar em achar par para algo, sempre que não estava a fim de ir com alguém poderia ir com Chris. Talvez esse fosse um desses eventos, em que mesmo quando os garotos mais lindos a chamam para sair, ela simplesmente depois de um tempo se enjoava deles. Aquele que ela queria não a convidaria e qualquer outro não seria bom o suficiente. E Chris era seu melhor amigo, seria melhor ter alguém por perto para poder falar mal da baranga que Krum convidara. Mal sabia ela que Chris já tinha seus próprios planos para esse baile...

_ Ninguém. – respondeu Rose, tranqüila,

_ Ninguém? – perguntou Kate surpresa.

_ Ah, Kate, olha quem fala! Como se eu não tivesse visto você dispensando milhões de garotos! Você também não quer ir com ninguém. – respondeu Rose, rabiscando seu caderno.

_ Rose, eu sei que a maioria dos garotos aqui são idiotas... Mas você não pode ir sozinha! – continuou Kate. – Imagine o desperdício de se arrumar toda para depois descer a escada para o salão sem ninguém te esperando!

_ Kate, eu não vi você convidando ninguém. – retrucou Rose.

_ Ah! Mas eu vou com o Chris! Ele é sempre meu reserva. – disse Kate, sorrindo.

Rose olhou para Chris, sentado junto a Isa, rindo falsamente de alguma coisa que ela havia dito.

_ Parece que Chris cansou de ser o seu "reserva". – respondeu Rose, apontando para Chris e Isa com sua cabeça.

Kate olhou para os dois e franziu a testa.

_ Essa medusa sem graça! – disse ainda fitando-os.

_ Eu te aconselho a falar com ele antes. – avisou Rose, virando-se outra vez para seus rabiscos.

*O sinal toca*

Kate levanta-se e vai falar com o seu "reserva".

Rose sente algo parar ao seu lado, ao olhar para cima vê John encostado, desleixadamente, em sua mesa.

_ Você não tem alguma coisa melhor para fazer do que vir me atormentar todos os dias? – perguntou Rose ainda rabiscando.

_ É claro que eu tenho. – respondeu John, sorrindo. – Mas isso acaba sendo muito divertido também.

_ Estou feliz que minha raiva te deixe feliz. – respondeu Rose, sarcasticamente.

John sorriu.

_ Não precisa ficar nervosa só porque não tem um par para o baile. – disse John, provocando.

_ Eu não quero ir com ninguém daqui ao baile. – respondeu Rose.

_ Ah, sim claro. E por que seria isso? – perguntou John, ainda sorrindo.

_ Olhe-se no espelho e saberá a resposta. – respondeu Rose, levantando-se para sair.

John soltou uma gargalhada alta.

_ Como se você tivesse par... Não vi você convidando ninguém. – disse Rose, parando na frente dele, com seus livros a mão.

_ Você anda me observando? – perguntou John, abrindo outro sorrindo.

Rose revirou os olhos.

_ Sim, John, você é o amor da minha vida... – respondeu Rose ainda mais sarcástica.

_ Eu sabia que um dia você admitiria... – implicou John se segurando para não rir.

Rose levantou uma sobrancelha.

_ Você consegue ser mais irritante que Rudy. – disse Rose, guardando o papel em que rabiscava pronta para ir embora.

John colocou o braço na frente de Rose, fazendo com que ela não pudesse continuar a andar.

_ O que é agora? – perguntou Rose, já ficando nervosa.

_ Vamos fazer uma coisa... – começou John.

_ Olha só Ericson, - cortou-o Rose, fazendo um gesto com a mão para ele parar de falar. – Eu não estou interessada em nenhuma proposta que você possa fazer.

Rose fez menção em sair, mas John continuou bloqueando sua passagem.

_ Acho que talvez esta lhe interesse. – garantiu John com seu sorriso maroto.

Rose pensou por alguns segundos antes que sua curiosidade tomasse conta da situação.

_ Fala. – foi o que Rose disse.

John olhou-a ainda risonho.

_ Nós podíamos fazer uma aposta com isso. Claramente você não acha ninguém a sua "altura" para acompanhá-la ao baile, e eu... Bem, vamos ser sinceros, obviamente ninguém deste colégio pode estar a minha altura. – começou a explicar John. Rose rolou os olhos com a última frase.

_ Qual seria essa aposta? – perguntou Rose, cortando toda falação de John.

_ Nós dois escolheríamos um par para o outro. – respondeu John, abrindo mais um sorriso.

_ O quê?! – perguntou Rose, sem entender. – Que tipo de aposta é essa?

_ Calma! – disse John. – Primeiramente, me ouça! – Rose se calou. – Bem, _essa_ seria a aposta. Nenhum de nós acha que há alguém neste colégio bom o suficiente para nos levar ao baile...

_ Correção. Você é presunçoso a esse ponto! – corrigiu-o Rose.

_ Tanto faz! – disse John, balançando a cabeça – O importante é se você vai querer ou não entrar nessa aposta. Eu escolho um par para você, e você um par para mim. Se um de nós gostar do par terá que fazer alguma coisa que o outro disser.

Rose pensou por um momento.

_ E se os dois não gostarem do par? – perguntou Rose.

_ Não tem como você não gostar do par que eu vou escolher. – disse John, sorrindo.

Rose revirou os olhos. Como se _ele_ pudesse saber quem ela gostaria de levar ao baile.

_ Fechado, então. – respondeu Rose com um sorriso malicioso. – Espero que você não tenha vergonha de sair correndo nu pela escola dizendo que está grávido de Pirraça...

E com isso ela saiu ainda rindo, e vitoriosa. John também sorriu, balançando a cabeça, mas um pouco intimidado, ele deve admitir.

Do outro lado a conversa era outra. Kate e seu "reserva" teriam algumas coisas para resolver.

_ Mas Chris...! – continuou Kate – Como você pode me abandonar para ir ao baile com aquela medusa?!

_ Kate, eu não estou te abandonando! Nós nem estamos juntos! – respondeu Chris.

Kate bufou e disse:

_ É, Chris, eu não sou idiota a ponto de achar que estávamos.

_ Então não entendo porque você está assim. Tem milhões de outros garotos nesse colégio que querem ir com você... – argumentou Chris, sem entender muito a reação de Kate.

_ Eu sei Chris! Mas eu não quero ir com nenhum deles! E você é meu reserva... – começou Kate.

_ Eu sou seu _reserva_? – perguntou Chris meio ofendido.

_ Não! Quer dizer, sim. Mas não que eu queira te usar, é que... Você é meu melhor amigo, não seria como um encontro... – Kate tentou se explicar.

_ Bom, me perdoe Kate, não quero brigar com você por isso... – cortou-a Chris, realmente um pouco ofendido. – Mas acho que você terá de encontrar outro "_reserva"_ desta vez.

Chris se foi, deixando Kate parada com a boca aberta no meio da sala. Chris finalmente se rebelando? Rose aceitando uma proposta de John? O que estava acontecendo com o mundo?

Os passos de Hermione eram decididos e firmes. Quem dera os passos combinassem com a dona... Suas mãos suavam e uma agonia constante subia-lhe pelo pescoço. Estava indo falar com Kate, não sabia como a menina reagiria, mas... Teria que pelo menos tentar se explicar.

Enquanto estava perdida em seus pensamentos, Hermione não avistou Cedric, que estava andando na sua direção. Não que fosse falar com Hermione, estava realmente indo para o caminho contrário ao dela, para se encontrar com Cho. Depois de Cedric não ter aceitado ir com um smoking da mesma cor do vestido de Cho ao baile, esta fez o garoto jurar que usaria pelo menos um lencinho combinando.

Pobre de Cedric que não sabia que este seria o pretexto perfeito para ficar pelo menos uma hora escolhendo entre lenços que, para Cedric, eram idênticos. Nessa hora, porém, Cedric não estava pensando em lenço algum, só tinha olhos para Hermione, que vinha em sua direção sem nem olhar para frente. Provavelmente ela bateria nele se não prestasse atenção por onde andava, mas... Cedric não iria desviar.

BUM!

Dito e feito. Hermione deu uma trombada enorme em Cedric. Este não sofre nada, é claro, mas Hermione quase foi ao chão, se não fosse por duas mãos que, delicadamente, apararam-na da queda.

_ Ah, me desculpe! Eu simplesmente não tenho... – começou Hermione.

_ Controle motor? – perguntou Cedric lendo a mente da menina.

Hermione finalmente olhou para quem a segurava. O rosto de Cedric estava a 3 centímetros do seu, e Hermione simplesmente havia se esquecido de como se respira.

_ Você está bem? – perguntou Cedric, dando um pequeno sorriso torto.

Ótimo, muito bem! Ele deu um pequeno sorriso torto... Muito justo Cedric! Nesta hora, Hermione fez completamente o contrário de não respirar, puxou todo o ar possível para dentro de seu corpo. Precisava de oxigênio para pensar em alguma coisa para responder a pergunta de Cedric.

_ Aham... – respondeu Hermione. Talvez tanto oxigênio tenha afetado seu cérebro.

_ Ah... Que bom. – foi o que Cedric respondeu. Nada havia afetado seu cérebro... Nada além de Hermione, em seus braços, a três centímetros de seu rosto.

_ Você por aqui? – perguntou Hermione, estupidamente.

_ Eu estudo aqui... – respondeu Cedric, agora segurando o riso.

_ Eu sei! – disse Hermione, tropeçando nas palavras. – É só aqui sabe... Nesse corredor, exatamente agora... Eu... é...

_ Sim? – perguntou Cedric inclinando sua cabeça para frente, ficando ainda mais perto de Hermione. Não fora sua intenção provocá-la com isso, foi algo meio que por impulso, sabe?...

_ Fala, Ced! – disse Rudy, não vendo que Cedric tinha Hermione nos braços. Para ver o quão junto eles se encontravam.

Hermione fez menção de que queria sair rapidamente dos braços de Cedric. Por impulso, é claro. Sabe quando você está prestes a fazer uma "loucura" e alguém chega? Então, foi mais ou menos isso. Mas Cedric não a soltou. Precisava ficar perto dela nem que fosse por mais alguns segundos. Hermione olhou para Cedric confusa quando este não a deixou sair de seus braços. Cedric simplesmente olhou-a nos olhos, profunda e suavemente. Seus olhos queimavam como caramelo derretido, ele podia sentir seu próprio coração bater contra o corpo de Hermione.

Rudy estava parado a uns quatro passos dos dois, observando a cena, mais por estar pasmo do que curioso.

_ Cedric! – uma voz irritantemente fina ecoou entre as paredes do corredor.

Rudy tampou os ouvidos com as mãos.

_ Acho melhor você falar mais alto Cho, acho que tem alguém em coma na enfermaria que ainda não te ouviu muito bem. – disse Rudy para Cho, que caminhava bufando para direção dos três.

Cedric [relutantemente devo dizer] soltou Hermione de seus braços. Mas fez isso devagar e delicadamente, não como se tivesse preocupado com o que Cho achava, mas como se estivesse querendo aproveitar cada último segundo em que sua pele ainda tocava a clara e macia pele de Hermione.

_ Onde você estava? Eu estava te procurando! Ainda não decidimos a cor do lenço! – disse Cho, postando-se ao lado de Cedric segurando o braço do garoto com força.

_ Sim... Vamos então? – perguntou Cedric, não querendo fazer uma cena.

_ Claro, querido. – disse Cho depositando um beijo estalado na bochecha de Cedric. Hermione revirou os olhos.

Hermione colocou sua mão no peito enquanto assistia Cedric e Cho irem embora. Pressionava-a como se assim pudesse fazer passar aquela dor. Estava tudo errado! Ela nunca deveria ter se apaixonado por Cedric. Como pôde se apaixonar por alguém como ele?... Merlin... Como Hermione poderia _não_ se apaixonar por alguém como ele? Aquele que ele realmente era. Não era o capitão do time de quadribol, o campeão ou o garoto popular por quem Hermione se apaixonara, e sim, pelo... Cedric. Cedric Diggory que, apesar de tudo, muitas vezes ainda era um menino, inseguro e doce. Ao mesmo tempo ele era o herói de quem ela, na verdade, não precisava. O homem que a deixava louca com um simples sorrir. Mais do que tudo isso... ele era aquele a quem, sem verdadeiramente querer, Hermione fora forçada a entregar seu coração.

_ Mione? – perguntou Rudy, chegando ao seu lado, ao perceber a cara de aflição da amiga.

_ Eu estou bem Rudy, é só... Uma falta de ar! Acontece o tempo todo! – disse Hermione dando algo que, Rudy achou que era para ser um sorriso.

Rudy olhou-a e não teve dúvida de que ela sofria. E ele queria ajudar... Mas essa hora é daquelas em que não poderíamos ajudar um amigo com palavras de consolo, isso só o faria ficar mais desanimado ainda. Então, Rudy abraçou Hermione.

_ Obrigada, Rudy. – disse Hermione depois que este a abraçou. – Mas eu preciso ir... Tenho uma coisa importante para falar com a Kate.

_ Claro... Eu só queria perguntar se você havia visto Moon... Acho que ela não foi às aulas dela hoje e... – Rudy começou a perguntar.

Hermione sabia o porquê disso. Provavelmente Moon estaria se recuperando da noite anterior em seu quarto, mas ela não podia falar para Rudy isso... Então optou por cortá-lo.

_ Eu não a vi, Rudy. – respondeu Hermione, prontamente. Talvez ela ainda esteja no quarto com cólica ou algo assim, não?

_ É... Talvez. – Rudy parecia um pouco desolado.

Dizendo isso, Rudy despediu-se de Hermione, e seguiu seu caminho. Moon deveria contar logo a verdade para Rudy, mentir nunca leva a gente a lugar algum... Pior, uma mentira pode destruir o que antes tínhamos. A verdade talvez fosse mais poderosa que a mentira, mas a mentira com certeza faria um estrago muito maior. É melhor a verdade que dói do que a mentira que produz um falso alívio.

Hermione observara Rudy ir embora até que ele fosse nada mais que um pequeno ponto no meio de um monte de outros pontinhos...

Isso era ruim. Mentir para Rudy, mentir para Kate... Ok, isso não era o pior. Tudo isso de alguma forma parecia ter um conserto... Porém, o fato de Cedric ir ao baile com Cho, não teria. Não que ela nunca mais o fosse perdoar, estava longe disso. Mas esse ato... A forma como os dois agiram não tinha conserto. A forma como eles trocaram olhares nesse meio minuto não tinha conserto. A forma como Cedric segurou Hermione em seus braços não tinha conserto. E, por fim, a forma como tudo isso fez surgir uma pequena e indesejável esperança em Hermione... Bem, isso talvez, sim tivesse conserto.

Enquanto Cedric acompanhava Cho pelos corredores do colégio, sua mente vagava em Hermione. Algo, realmente, não muito incomum de acontecer. Ele estava amando. Ou melhor, será que estava? Hoje em dia a maioria dos jovens que se apaixonam já diz um "Eu te amo" sem nem ao menos saber o que aquela palavra significava. Existiria tal coisa como o amor não dito? Será que amor era a melhor palavra para definir aquele sentimento escondido? Tantas perguntas, Cedric... Por favor, relaxe! Você ainda tem uma vida inteira para descobrir isso... Não tinha? Com a ameaça do Torneio Tribruxo, creio que nada poderia ser dito com certeza sobre o tempo de vida de qualquer um. Mas no momento em que estava indo embora com Cho, Cedric não se conteve e olhou para trás, se virou para ver Hermione conversando com Rudy. Suas mãos estavam pressionadas contra seu peito. Cedric sabia que ela estava sofrendo, só não entendia porque ela não fazia tudo isso mais fácil e falava o que estava sentindo para ele. Claro, ele também poderia fazer isso, mas, você sabe, nós sempre achamos que já fizemos o bastante, mas no final, nem tentamos de verdade.

Naquele momento talvez Cedric tenha percebido que o que sentia por aquela sabe-tudo realmente era algo muito grande. E como por enquanto não podemos achar palavra mais forte, talvez "amor" realmente seja uma boa escolha.

_ Ced, eu estava pensando em algo meio tom de areia, sabe? Cor de areia ficaria linda em nós... – comentou Cho, que nem ao menos olhava para Cedric enquanto falava.

_ É... – começou a respondeu Cedric, ainda olhando para Hermione. – Realmente linda.

Ok. Era agora. É sério, agora! Pelo amor de Merlin dá para pelo menos dar um passo?! Hermione Jane Granger vá até ela neste exato instante! Você não fez nada de errado! Ela é sua amiga, precisa ser sincera!

Hermione estava parada a alguns metros de distância de Kate, que estava conversando energicamente com Rose sobre alguma coisa. Provavelmente como as meninas de Beauxtons eram vadias demais por se acharem demais... Vocês conhecem Kate.

Foi então que Hermione notou a falta de Moon. Ficou triste por Rudy... Ele e Chris eram os únicos a não saber a verdade. Então, uma voz atrás de sua nuca a vez encolher totalmente.

_ Oi, linda. – sussurrou Jack ao seu ouvido.

Hermione deu um pulo.

_ Ah! Jack! Quase caí de tanto me tremer aqui! – exclamou Hermione sentindo o regular frio subindo pela sua espinha depois de uma descarga de adrenalina.

_ Dizem que normalmente causo esse efeito nas garotas. – disse Jack, sorrindo maliciosamente.

_ Há-há. Muito engraçado, Jack. – retrucou Hermione revirando os olhos. – Detalhes de sua vida amorosa era _exatamente_ o que eu queria ouvir agora!

(Alfinetada 1)

_ Ai! Cara, essa foi cruel... Você está realmente simpática hoje. – disse Jack para Hermione, colocando-se na frente dela.

Hermione riu.

_ Desculpe... Não é nada com você, já deu pra ver que não estou de bom humor hoje...

_ Quer que eu chame a Cho para você bater nela? – perguntou Jack, rindo com sua própria piada.

Hermione achou graça também.

_ Acho que já tive minha cota de unhas quebradas, obrigada. – respondeu Hermione. – Hey! – disse de repente.

_ Hey... – retribuiu Jack, confuso.

_ Você me chamou de _linda_. – observou Hermione.

_ Sim... – concordou Jack, já sabendo por que Hermione dissera isso, mas ainda meio confuso.

_ Há um tempo que você não me chama assim. – explicou Hermione, não totalmente derretida por isso, mas... Era bom ser chamada de linda por Jack Dawson.

_ Hum... Melhor eu já ir me redimindo então, certo, linda? – perguntou Jack galante.

Pelo o que parece, Jack havia voltada à ação. Claramente soubera de Cedric convidando Cho para o baile. Depois dessa, ele sabia que Cedric estava queimado com Hermione, e quem melhor para consolar uma garota com o coração partido do que Jack Dawson?

Hermione se impressionou com a volta de Jack, mas na verdade, não se importou. Se Cedric podia flertar com Cho ela podia flertar com quem quisesse! Flertaria até com Malfoy se ele não fosse tão sonserino! E não colocasse tanto gel no cabelo...

_ Se você acha... – disse Hermione bancando a difícil.

_ Acho. – ele parou de repente e olhou para Hermione como se estivesse desvendando algo – Nervosa, escondida em um canto, olhando para o longe apreensiva... Em que missão estamos hoje? – perguntou Jack, observando como o olhar de Hermione vacilava para os lados às vezes.

_ Uma das minhas melhores amigas... – respondeu Hermione.

_ Sei... – disse Jack, postando-se ao lado de Hermione. A menina podia sentir a respiração dele em sua orelha.

_ É... – disse Hermione meio sem saber o que fazer. – Acho melhor ir falar com ela.

E assim, foi seguindo em direção a Kate, que agora pelo menos tinha parado de falar energicamente sobre o que quer que fosse, mas ainda assim estava com uma cara assassina.

_ Fugir não combina com você, linda. – enfatizou Jack.

_ Não estou fugindo, Jack. Você que não está me procurando nos lugares certos. – brincou Hermione, sem pensar no quanto maldoso isto poderia ter soado, principalmente para alguém como Jack.

(Alfinetada 2)

_ Concordo. – foi a última coisa que Hermione ouviu antes de Jack sair andando para mesa da Sonserina, distanciando-se de Hermione.

Jack já estava em seu lugar e Hermione continuava congelada no dela.

_ Respire fundo, respire fundo. – repetia para si mesma.

Com muito esforço ela finalmente conseguiu se mexer. Quando chegou perto de Kate, Hermione estava com uma expressão indescritivelmente assustada, mas ainda nem tinha dito uma palavra.

_ Mi, que cara é essa? – perguntou Kate, observando a expressão nada calma de Hermione.

_ VOU AO BAILE COM O KRUM! PONTO FINAL, SINTO MUITO!

Kate começou a tremer ficar vermelha, roxa, azul! Parecia que... BUM! A cabeça de Kate explode.

_ Não! – gritava Hermione.

Ok, talvez não tenha sido assim que aconteceu, mas, de algum modo nazista, teria sido melhor.

_ Mi! Mi! – chamava Kate, balançando as mãos na frente de Hermione para que ela voltasse ao presente. – Quer cara é essa?

_ Não! - gritou Hermione ainda afetada pela visão que sua mente criara da situação.

Kate e Rose olharam-na como se ela tivesse problemas, se bem que nessa situação, Hermione estava com problemas... E dos grandes!

_ Cara? – disse Hermione, por fim. – Que cara? Há! – ela estava muito nervosa e nada do que fazia parecia fazer sentido.

_ Você está bem? – perguntou Kate, tentando, mais uma vez, entender o que estava acontecendo.

_ Ótima! – respondeu Hermione com a voz em um tom agudo, aquele tom sua voz sempre tinha quando estava nervosa por mentir.

_ Mesmo? – perguntou Kate, insistindo de novo.

Vamos lá, Hermione! É a sua chance!

_Sim... – "BURRA, BURRA, BURRA!" – Sem problemas... – disse Hermione ainda se xingando em sua mente. "Mentirosa sem escrúpulos!"

_ Ok... Vamos Kate, tá na hora da aula! – avisou Rose.

_ Ahn... – Kate hesitou por um momento.

_ Vai, gente! Não se atrasem por minha causa! – Hermione queria ver-se livre daquela situação o mais rápido possível.

O que ela não sabia, porém, era que havia uma coisa fácil, rápida e eficaz que ela nem cogitara fazer...

E somente se deu conta disso quando observou Kate e Rose desaparecerem para suas respectivas aulas.

_ Então, Hermione... – disse à si mesma – Que tal falar a verdade?

Cedric, Rudy e Chris também estavam à caminho de sua aula: Herbologia. Chris e Rudy rindo descontroladamente pelo recente evento de Cedric com Cho e seus lencinhos. Porém, foi incrível a rapidez com a qual a cara de Rudy se fechou quando avistou mexas rosas à sua frente.

_ Ooooooi! – saudou-o Moon, alegremente, jogando-se em seus braços.

_ Oi... – respondeu Rudy um pouco confuso.

Rudy estava em uma batalha entre pensamentos sobre o que deveria fazer. Coisas que deveríamos ter dias para pensar, mas, neste caso, era uma questão de segundos. Por um lado ele estava feliz e aliviado por, finalmente, encontrar Moon. Por outro, estava chateado porque não fizera idéia de onde ela estivera.

Ele já sabia que Moon daria um discurso sobre como ele tinha que ter confiança e que ela não era obrigada a informá-lo onde estaca ou iria o tempo todo, afinal, ele era seu namorado, não seu dono. Rudy não queria brigar, mas não podia ignorar o fato de Moon querer que ele confiasse nela sem que ela fosse capaz de confiar nele.

_ O que foi? – perguntou Moon, ao ver a cara de Rudy.

Cedric e Chris saíram de fininho, provavelmente, apostando que agora viria uma briga.

_ Só saudades... – disse Rudy, sorrindo – Não nos encontramos...

_ Ah! – Moon interrompeu-o, abruptamente – Dever...

_ Uhum. – Rudy sorriu de novo – Vamos?

Rudy Steiner não disse algo na hora errada?! Por incrível que pareça, não estou muito impressionada... Quanto mais escrevo esta história mais percebo que Rudy talvez não diga as coisas na hora errada, na verdade, parece ser exatamente na hora certa.

Hermione subia as escadas, sozinha, a caminho de seu dormitório. Esse dia nublado e com neve não fora nada melhor dentro das paredes do castelo... Ela não fora sincera com Kate, também mentira para Rudy sobre Moon e... Bem, digamos que se ela precisasse de algo para secar suas lágrimas, pediria _um lenço_ à Cedric.

_ Coincidência?

Hermione levantou os olhos, que encaravam seus pés, no mesmo instante que ouvira a voz arrastada. Já fora de seus "pensamentos supérfluos" sobre lenços e neve, Hermione teve uma descarga, mas não de energia, e sim de... Sensações.

_ Ou o _lugar certo_?

Sim, era Jack, e Hermione estava feliz por vê-lo.

_ Ótimo... Agora entendi porque desperdicei meia hora da minha vida neste corredor!

Sarcasmo incomparável... Era Isa. Hermione estava cansada e nem um pouco a fim de ouvir insultos vindos de Isa.

_ Olhe quem nos dá o ar de sua graça! – voz assustadoramente doce? Juliet. Hermione sentiu um frio na barriga.

Felicidade, cansaço, frio na barriga = descarga de diferentes sensações. Nada bom...

_ O... Oi! – Hermione demorou um pouco para completar sua resposta e ainda assim sua fala soou lenta e tediosa.

Era como se a descarga de diferentes sensações a tivesse deixado mole, seu cérebro assimilava as informações com dificuldade e depois ainda havia um intervalo de tempo antes que ela conseguisse falar o que queria.

_ Como você está? – Perguntou Jack.

Em qualquer outra circunstância Hermione responderia algo como "Desde essa tarde? Hum... Não mudou muita coisa não!". Mas agora não tinha força cerebral suficiente para fazer piada.

_ Bem... – respondeu.

Silêncio.

_ Por mais que essa conversa esteja interessantíssima... – pronunciou-se Isa. – Acho que tenho outra coisa para fazer.

_ Tipo o que? – perguntou Jack, que sabia que Isa não tinha nada a fazer.

_ Catar laranja no poste... – disse Isa, sarcasticamente.

Antes de sair andando, lançou um sorrisinho malicioso. Juliet não fazia menção de querer ir embora.

_ Em defesa dela, - começou a própria- o silêncio estava realmente se tornando constrangedor.

Jack riu, Hermione queria sorrir, mas o que fez parecia mais um grunhido de um animal machucado.

_ Mas eu _gosto_ do silêncio... – continuou Juliet, olhando Hermione profundamente nos olhos. – Eles são os únicos que guardam os segredos levados pelo vento... Ah! Se as pessoas soubessem agir como o silêncio... Não haveria tantas... _Tragédias_.

Jack não entendeu uma palavra, mas Hermione sentiu um frio cortante percorrer sua espinha. Era como se Juliet soubesse que Hermione a vira na floreta. E aquilo era uma ameaça... uma ameaça estupidamente assustadora.

Hermione engoliu em seco. De repente, sentiu algo formigar-lhe no estômago.

_ Não acho... – Hermione deixara escapar, como uma palavra-vômito.

O que você está fazendo, Hermione?

_ Não? – perguntou Juliet, surpresa, mas ainda assim, seu tom era de aviso.

ABORTAR! ABORTAR! ABORTAR! Gritava a consciência de Hermione. Mas que adolescente de 14 anos ouve a sua consciência?

_ Alguns segredos estão destinados a serem descobertos. – disse Hermione, fora de si.

Ela, simplesmente, sentia o formigamento aumentar cada vez mais a obrigando... Bem, talvez não obrigar não seja a palavra. Era mais um impulso, mas Hermione sentia-se bem ao fazê-lo. Sentia-se bem enfrentando Juliet. Como uma carga de adrenalina percorrendo seu sangue a mil por hora. Sim, era uma sensação boa... Mas e quando essa sensação acaba? Não era o caso. Ainda...

_ Como? – Juliet não alterara sua voz, mas sua pupila dilatara o suficiente para deixar transparecer sua surpresa.

_ Certas coisas... – continuou Hermione.

Os olhares das duas não vacilaram ou desviaram um do outro por um segundo. A tensão no aposento era somente sentida... Podia ser vista, e até respirada! Era como se uma grossa camada de ar estivesse presa entre Hermione e Juliet, não deixando que nenhuma se movesse um centímetro sequer.

_ São de grande importância. – Hermione finalmente terminara sua frase. – E medo de contá-las às vezes não pode te impedir... – Hermione se permitiu um sorriso – É _o certo_.

_ Mas não o seguro. – Juliet podia estar espantada, mas seu tom era tão assustador quanto seu olhar gélido.

O olhar de Hermione, por outro lado, faiscava de tão quente. Era como se o castanho de seus olhos tivesse virado fogo.

_ Há! – Hermione podia ter feito isso por sarcasmo, mas realmente achara engraçado. – Não é como se eu tenha optado por "seguro" nos últimos três anos...

_ Para tudo há um começo... – contrapôs Juliet.

_ E um fim. – disse Hermione levantando o queixo como sempre fazia quando desafiava alguém em uma discussão.

_ Hey... Parece que estão ameaçando alguém! – Jack finalmente se pronunciou, afinal, as coisas estavam ficando mais que estranhas... _para ele_.

Juliet deu um sorriso forçado.

_ Acho que está na hora de eu ir... – disse Juliet, seus olhos ainda fixos nos de Hermione.

_ Vai se preparar para o baile, Juliet? – perguntou Hermione, ironicamente.

_ É claro que sim, querida. Você também deveria... Se preparar. – respondeu Juliet. Duvido muito que ela estivesse se referindo ao baile.

E assim, Hermione observou Juliet caminhando para longe, em sua postura aristocrática.

_ Mione... – chamou Jack, e Hermione pôde sair de seu transe.

_ Sim... – respondeu ela.

_ Então... Com quem você vai ao baile? – perguntou Jack, com um sorriso maroto.

_ Ah... – de repente um "baque" atingiu Hermione. O baile! Krum! Kate!

_ Não precisa ficar assim, se você já tiver um par... Tudo bem. – respondeu Jack.

_ É esse o problema, Jack! Eu _tenho_ um par! – respondeu Hermione, meio aflita.

_ Hermione... Calma! Por que você está assim?

Hermione contou tudo a Jack, desde o pedido de Krum, até ela não conseguir falar com Kate sobre isso.

_ Hermione, não vou dizer que o que você fez foi certo... Até porque você sabe que não foi. Você deveria ter falado com ela antes, mas... Se você pensar por outro lado, isso que Kate sente por Krum parece muito mais amor de fã do que amor de uma mulher. Será que dá pra entender? – perguntou Jack.

_ Na verdade, não. Mas é muito bom você tentar explicar isso para mim. – respondeu Hermione com um sorriso.

_Sempre... _Sempre_ que você precisar de mim Mi... Eu vou estar aqui. – disse Jack com seu sorriso galante.

E então pegou a mão de Hermione para lentamente depositar um beijo sobre ela.

Bom, vocês podem imaginar quem estava passando pelo corredor nesse exato momento, certo? É claro que podem! Já que esse é um dos momentos em que essa história torna-se uma novela mexicana das boas...

Cedric passava conversando com Chris. Rudy devia estar com Moon, ou, de acordo com os fatos recentes, procurando Moon.

Foi no exato momento em que Jack segurou as mãos de Hermione que Cedric olhou na direção deles. Parou estático. Observou Jack se aproximar lentamente da mão de Hermione para depositar ali um beijo.

Havia somente duas coisas na cabeça de Cedric que eram cabíveis para ele fazer... A primeira era ir lá e socar Dawson como fizera da última vez, até que seus olhos pulassem das órbitas (o que era uma opção muito melhor na opinião de Cedric). A segunda era ir lá e socar Dawson como fizera da última vez, até que seus olhos pulassem das órbitas (tá, a opção era realmente muito boa). A terceira era a mais plausível... Mentir. Simplesmente fingir que estava tudo bem e passar por ela sem dizer nada. Sim, isso seria o melhor. Talvez não o mais divertido para Cedric, mas o melhor. Mas... PORQUE ELE AINDA NÃO LARGOU A MÃO DELA?!

_ OI MI! – gritou Chris ao seu lado balançando a mão, freneticamente.

É, parece que a idéia de passar despercebido por Hermione já não daria mais certo para Cedric... Em todo o caso, ainda poderia fingir indiferença.

_O... Oi, Chris! – disse Hermione afastando-se, rapidamente, de Jack.

Hermione não pôde deixar de se sentir uma completa idiota! Quer dizer... Por que ela teria que se afastar de Jack? Cedric não era nada seu! E ainda assim Hermione ainda sentia como se o estivesse traindo. O que era mais uma estupidez! É incrível como amar pode ser um sinônimo para o estúpido.

_ Diggory... – cumprimentou Jack.

Hermione pensou que a cabeça de Cedric explodiria em milhões de pedacinhos naquele exato momento. Porém, por mais estranho que pareça, ele simplesmente acenou dizendo:

_ Dawson.

Hermione sabia que s Rudy estivesse lá falaria algo como "Vou cortar a tensão!". Ela se lembrava dessa frase como se fosse ontem. Mas dessa vez Rudy não estava lá para "cortar a tensão" ou simular que o fazia. Hermione teria que lidar com isso sozinha.

_ Hermione. – disse Cedric, cumprimentando Hermione com uns olhos... Ah, meu Deus! Aqueles olhos...

Hermione sentiu sua garganta tão seca que sabia que não conseguiria responder. Não! Ela conseguiria sim! Ela era uma garota inteligente, independente e conseguiria dar a melhor resposta do mundo para o cumprimento de Cedric!

_ Ce... Cedr... Di... Diggory... Ced… Não! Cedric!

Sim! Essa era a melhor resposta que ela poderia dar para Cedric naquele momento, ok?! Cedric, no entanto, sorriu levemente, abaixando a cabeça.

_ Precisa de uma ajudinha aí, Hermione? – perguntou Chris,risonho.

_ Não, Chris! Muito obrigada! Eu consigo me virar sozinha! – respondeu Hermione entre dentes.

_ Não é o que parece! – respondeu Chris, rindo.

Hermione queria lançar a Chris uma cara chocada. Mais que chocada! Uma cara de "CRETINOOO!", mas não poderia fazê-lo naquela hora.

_ Muito bem... Por que vocês não vão agora? – perguntou Jack, já cansado desses dois atrapalhando sua conversa com Hermione.

_ Por que _você_ não vai agora? – perguntou Cedric, encarando Jack com aquele olhar fuzilador.

_ Por que a gente não vai embora? – sugeriu Chris com medo de algo ruim acontecer.

_ Por que nós temos todo o direito de estar aqui! – respondeu Cedric – Por que o Dawson não vai embora?!

_ Por que _você_ não vai embora, Diggory? Ninguém aqui precisa de você. – disse Jack, agora encarando Cedric também.

_ Por que _eu_ não vou embora? – sugeriu Hermione – Aliás, to indo! Tchau!

E assim, Hermione correu para sua casa o mais rápido possível. Sair ou não dali implicava em viver ou não para contar a história.

_ Viu o que você fez?! – Jack acusou Cedric.

_ O que _você_ fez você quer dizer! – respondeu Cedric.

_ O que NÓS fizemos! – disse Chris. – Vamos lá! O que ELE fez!

Cedric e Jack olham para a cara de Chris como se ele fosse maluco.

_ Que é? Eu pensei que era um jogo dos pronomes do caso reto! – respondeu Chris, rindo da própria piada.

Jack e Cedric continuavam encarando-o sem rir.

_ Ah! O que?! Só o Rudy tem o direito de fazer piadas na hora errada?! – e dizendo isso ele saiu também, deixando Jack e Cedric sozinhos.

Jack lançou a Cedric um olhar de ódio. Cedric, porém, não se importou nem um pouco com isso. Simplesmente saiu, rogando pragas a Merlin por não poder simplesmente acabar com isso tudo e ficar junto de Hermione. Mas é claro que, se isso acontecesse, não teria muito sentido. Porque nada que valha a pena é fácil. Se conseguirmos algo facilmente, este perde o seu valor. E, obviamente, se Hermione e Cedric tivessem um ao outro facilmente, talvez essa relação não fosse tão bela e, talvez, também não tivesse tanta importância para estar sendo contada.

Mas essa história estava indo em um rumo muito diferente daqueles nos contos de fadas. Era como se cada um de nossos personagens estivessem tecendo a sua própria teia de mentiras e, se não parassem, ficariam presos nelas para sempre. É como um beco sem saída, um túnel sem luz em seu fim... Nós nos colocamos ali dentro, mas por alguma razão, não acharemos o caminho para a saída tão cedo.

Jack suspirou sozinho no corredor pela primeira vez naquela tarde. Ele olhou para lado e sorriu. Não um sorriso de felicidade, era mais como um sorriso malicioso de uma vitória, que nem nós saberíamos qual é. A mente "maquiavélica" de Jack havia tido uma idéia que o ajudaria, de alguma forma. E assim, ele foi em direção a uns cabelos castanhos. E pela primeira vez, nesse dia nublado e com neve, uma ação foi movida por algo real. Não era uma mentira, não havia um pingo dela nisso. E o mais engraçado, era que essa ação fora movida por Jack Dawson. É... a vida dá voltas e mais voltas e mais voltas...

CONTINUA.

**bN/A:**/b_ E aí gente? Demorou mas ta aí! Esperamos que todos tenham gostado do capítulo porque fazemos essa história além de para nós, para vocês! E de todos aqui nós lembraremos sempre. Como as aulas voltaram talvez demore para atualizar, então aqui está a parte 1 do capítulo 11. Tentando postar em breve! Beijos!_


	14. PREVIEW

Queremos nos desculpar por estar demorando tanto, um pouco de falta de inspiração e sem tempo. Mas agradecemos demaaaaais aos comentários que temos recebido de todos! Eles são o que não dão inspiração para continuar escrevendo! muito obrigada mesmo! Estaremos postando o cap o mais cedo possível.

PREVIEW:

Hermione mirava sua imagem no espelho de sua penteadeira. Não reconhecia a menina na frente daquele espelho... E isso não era por causa de seus cabelos estarem perfeitamente alinhados em um magnífico coque. Não eram seus olhos lindamente realçados com uma sombra branca com pequenos brilhos ou seus lábios pintados com cor de poeira de estrelas... Hermione não podia se reconhecer pela grande mentira em que havia se metido. Nunca mentiria para uma amiga daquele jeito... O que deu nela?

* * *

_ _O que você está fazendo aqui, Dawson?_ – perguntou Cedric outra vez.

Jack revirou os olhos.

_ Estou aqui para pegar meu par, que, aliás, está atrasada. – respondeu Jack, olhando para o relógio.

Cedric sentiu como se água gelada tivesse sido derramada em suas costas. Um calafrio subiu toda sua espinha.

_ E quem estaria atrasada? – perguntou Cedric, meio que desviando o olhar.

Jack compreendeu tudo. E riu de Cedric. Como ele podia não perceber que Hermione gostava dele? E se ele gosta dela, então o que diabos ele continua fazendo aí parado? Bem, não seria Jack o primeiro a reclamar da burrice de Cedric, já que esta o beneficiava.

_ Granger, óbvio. – respondeu Jack.

* * *

_ Olá, Ericson. – cumprimentou Rose.

John não a respondeu exatamente na hora, isso fez ela se sentir vitoriosa. Por uma fração de segundos.

_ Oi, _minha garota_. – cumprimentou John com um sorriso maroto em se rosto.

Rose revirou os olhos.

_ Quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer... – ela começou.

_ Quantas vezes _eu_ terei que dizer que você _é_ _minha garota_? – contrapôs John de imediato.

Rose ficou sem fala também, como John. Ok, parecia que eles estavam quites.

_ Até isso se tornar verdade. – e com o sorriso debochado de volta ao seu rosto, Rose havia vencido.

* * *

Juliet não podia ter ficado mais entediada com isso tudo. Entretanto, logo retirou isso da sua cabeça, tinha algo muito mais importante para fazer: teria que se encontrar com as trevas.

* * *

Esperamos que tenham gostado desse pequeno Preview! Esperamos acabar logo de escrever! Obrigada pelos comentários mais uma vez!

Beijos, Nary


	15. Minutos para Meia noite: Não me deixe ir

Capítulo 11

Minutos para meia noite:

Não me deixe ir.

Jack aproximou-se da garota de cabelos castanhos e disse:

_ Oi...

Ela não respondeu. Era como se Jack não estivesse falando com ela, na verdade, ele nunca falava com ela... Não por vontade própria. Jack esperava que não tivesse de chamá-la pelo nome, por que... Bem, não se lembrava qual era.

_ Hey! – chamou Jack, outra vez atrás de Kate Bellamont.

Kate, porém, não acostumada com a voz de Jack (já que na única vez que se falaram, ela era aquela que precisou [não parava de] falar), não percebeu que estava sendo chamada e continuou conversando por um tempo com Rose sobre Victor... Espera aí! Não, ela não estava falando sobre Victor Krum, estava comentando o fato de Chris ter dado um "fora" nela. Hum... Estranho. Mas também não era impossível.

_ Olha querida, - disse Rose um pouquinho impaciente com a falação de Kate (não é que John até que estava certo?) – Eu não acho que o que você queria fazer com ele era certo, então... Foi mal, mas não vou poder te apoiar nessa...

Kate suspirou profundamente. Ela não havia ficado [tão] zangada com Rose por não apoiá-la. Realmente não tinha sido muito legal ela ter feito isso com Chris, sabe... Querido que ele fosse o "reserva" (mesmo que essa não tenha sido a primeira vez que ela fizera isso). Mas ainda estava estupefata por ele não ter aceitado. Quem não aceitaria ir ao baile com Kate? Pelo jeito... Chris.

Jack continuava parado atrás de Kate sem saber muito que dizer. Não sabia o nome dela! Qual era o nome daquela garota? Ela falava tanto! Por que não falou algo útil como o nome dela?! Ou falou? Jack realmente não sabia dizer, não prestara muita atenção nas milhões de coisas que Kate dissera a ele.

_ A gente se vê depois, Kate. – disse Rose, apressada. – preciso ir fazer... Bem, escolher um par para o baile.

_ Ah! Você finalmente decidiu aceitar o convite de alguém? – perguntou Kate, animada.

_ Não é para _mim_. – respondeu Rose, já indo embora. Logo depois que disse isso deu um leve sorriso com o canto da boca.

Kate virou-se balançando a cabeça. Essa Rose... Sempre envolvida em coisas que a gente não conseguia entender!

_ Oi... hum... – começou Jack, tentando começar uma conversa com Kate.

Para a surpresa de Kate encontrava-se a sua frente o sonserino que ela nunca imaginaria que um dia fosse falar com ela. E que, pelo jeito, não sabia o seu nome.

_Brenda! – mentiu Kate, rindo por dentro.

_ Brenda! Como eu poderia esquecer um nome tão bonito? – perguntou Jack, com seu jeito galante.

_ Não sei... Talvez com a mesma rapidez que eu o inventei. – respondeu Kate, rindo da cara feita por Jack.

Jack ficou meio desconcertado, mas seguiu com seu plano.

_ Ah... Muito bem. Olha, eu realmente não lembro o seu nome e não poderia estar mais envergonhado por isso... – começou Jack.

_ Katherine. – Kate o cortou no meio da frase, anunciando seu nome. – Mas todo mundo me chama de...

_ Kate! – completou Jack como se tivesse acabado de se lembrar. E realmente tinha.

Kate revirou os olhos com um sorriso.

_ Em que posso ajudá-lo, Jack? – perguntou Kate.

_ Bem, eu soube que você não tem um par para o baile hoje a noite e... – começou Jack.

_ O quê?! Você sabe?! Mas quem te contou?! – Kate cortou Jack no meio da frase mais uma vez. Ela estava olhando para os lados, desconfiada, o que era meio hilário.

_ Não! Quer dizer... Sim. Eu soube. É que... Bem, sabe Hermione? Não, espere... – tentou explicar Jack.

_ Ah! Então foi a Mione?! Eu sabia! Por isso que ela estava agindo estranho hoje de manhã e... – Kate começou a explodir palavras de dentro da sua boca.

_ ESPERA! – gritou Jack.

Kate pareceu chocada.

_ Você gritou comigo?! – perguntou com aquela cara de "Eu não acredito nisso!"

Jack revirou os olhos.

_ Porque se você tiver gritado comigo... – recomeçou Kate a falar.

_ Merlin! Como você fala! – exclamou Jack, rindo.

_ Foi pra isso que você veio aqui? Para gritar e me chamar de tagarela? – perguntou Kate, cruzando os braços.

_ Na verdade, não. Mas você tem que admitir que... – Jack parou no meio da frase ao ver que o olhar chocado de Kate permanecia em seu rosto. – Em todo o caso, - ele rapidamente trocou de assunto – eu queria saber... Você gostaria de ir comigo?

Kate levantou uma sobrancelha, confusa.

_ Ir aonde? – perguntou Kate.

_ Ao _baile_ – respondeu Jack, meio impaciente.

_ Jack Dawson está _me_ convidando para ir ao _baile_? – perguntou Kate, quase rindo da improbabilidade daquela cena.

_ É o que parece... – respondeu Jack, agora começando a jogar todo seu charme _Jackeniano_ em cima de Kate.

Kate pensou por um segundo. Estava meio confusa e parecia que ia dizer não até que algo a ocorreu. Se Chris não quer ir com ela, então ela poderia arranjar outro reserva só para não ir sozinha. Quem melhor para levar ao baile somente para fingir que tem alguém do que Jack que nunca falava nada com ela? Claro que isso não tinha nada a ver com o fato de Chris estar levando Isa ao baile... Nada mesmo.

_ Está bem, Jack. – respondeu Kate. – Me encontre na descida da escada para o Salão Principal às 19:30h. E não se atrase! – determinando essas regras, Kate se foi.

Jack ficou meio atordoado depois de tudo o que Kate dissera. Mas também, quem não ficaria? Balançou a cabeça e também seguiu seu rumo. Pelo menos, agora, se tudo saísse como ele havia planejado, ele poderia se dar bem com uma outra certa menina de cabelos castanhos.

Hermione mirava sua imagem no espelho de sua penteadeira. Não reconhecia a menina na frente daquele espelho... E isso não era por causa de seus cabelos estarem perfeitamente alinhados em um magnífico coque. Não eram seus olhos lindamente realçados com uma sombra branca com pequenos brilhos ou seus lábios pintados com cor de poeira de estrelas... Hermione não podia se reconhecer pela grande mentira em que havia se metido. Nunca mentiria para uma amiga daquele jeito... O que deu nela? Hermione tentava pensar que a culpa não era dela, e sim do ciúme cego. Mas no fundo sabia que isso não era desculpa. Além disso, havia dado esperanças para Krum... Ah! Já podia ver que essa seria uma longa noite...

Hermione levanta-se, vagarosamente, para pegar seu vestido, que se encontrava em cima de sua cama. Como não pôde gastar muito o comprou em uma loja antiga e pediu que sua mãe o restaurasse. Nenhum outro vestido que Hermione tivesse comprado seria tão belo quanto aquele agora a sua frente. Bem, talvez houvesse vestidos mais bonitos, mas não para Hermione. Era um vestido azul-pervinca tomara-que-caia, mais justo até a cintura e depois ia se soltando suavemente. Sua mãe havia cortado as alças e refeito o vestido, somente com o seu forro azul. Acrescentou também um véu quase transparente com pequenos brilhos que vinha por cima do vestido, fazendo como se pequenas pedrinhas cintilassem sobre ele e lhe dessem um ar celestial.

Hermione sentia-se como a Cinderela. A diferença era que seu príncipe estava indo ao baile com a irmã malvada e a Cinderela era uma tremenda de uma mentirosa.

Cedric se encontrava aos pés da escada, a alguns passos do grande salão. Esperava Cho descer. Estava usando seu lencinho dourado. Mas a real direção em que seus pensamentos se deslocavam era para uma teimosa sabe-tudo que ele não vira a tarde toda. Onde estivera Hermione? Será que precisou de três horas para se arrumar? Isso não parecia muito com ela... Se fosse Cho sim, mas... Hermione? Bem, talvez ela estivesse amadurecendo, querendo ficar mais bonita para o dia de hoje. Hum! Mais bonita? Impossível! Na verdade, Hermione poderia aparecer lá de camisola! Cedric queria somente ver aquele sorriso em seus lábios mais uma vez. Embora a idéia de Hermione descer de camisola o tenha deixado meio sem graça... Cedric achou melhor desviar seus pensamentos.

Rudy não se encontrava tão longe de Cedric. A diferença entre os dois era que Cedric mantinha a compostura, mas Rudy... Estava se mexendo sem parar como se em alguma hora fosse ter um ataque epilético. Cedric se permitiu dar um pequeno sorriso e se juntou a Rudy.

_ Calma, Rudy! – disse Cedric ao amigo, ainda com o rosto meio risonho.

_ Nervoso? Quem disse que eu estou nervoso?! – perguntou Rudy com a velocidade de quem está sim muito nervoso.

_ Suas pernas estão tremendo, você está suando, lábios secos... – começou a Cedric a listar a imagem apavorada de Rudy.

_ Ok... Talvez eu esteja um pouco nervoso. – admitiu Rudy, suspirando. – Como você consegue ficar tão calmo?

_ Não sei... – respondeu Cedric, desviando seus olhos.

Rudy abriu um pequeno sorriso.

_ Me diz uma coisa... Se fosse Hermione a descer aquela escada você estaria tão tranqüilo assim? – perguntou Rudy com a cara risonha.

_ O quê? Hã... Como?... Eu não... É... – Cedric rapidamente ficou muito nervoso.

Rudy deu uma alta gargalhada, e ficou rindo assim da cara de Cedric por um bom tempo. Cedric fechou a cara e olhou para o lado. Ao fazer isso, porém, se permitiu dar um pequeno sorriso. Como essa menina conseguia virar seu mundo de cabeça para baixo?

As gargalhadas de Rudy, porém, se desfizeram no momento em que seus olhos se encontraram com a escada. Ou melhor, quem agora a descia.

Chris chega ao lado de Cedric e Rudy.

_ E então gente... Seus pares ainda não chegaram? – perguntou Chris, hiperativo.

Chris estranhou quando não foi prontamente respondido por Rudy que, geralmente, é sempre o primeiro a falar quando... Bem, em qualquer ocasião ele sempre fala muito! Olhou para seu rosto meio que desconfiado.

_ O que aconteceu com ele? – perguntou Chris para Cedric, balançando suas mãos na frente de Rudy para ver se ele acordava.

_ Foi hipnotizado pela Lua. – respondeu Cedric, sorrindo.

Chris então olhou na direção em que Rudy olhava. E lá estava ela. Rudy realmente estava hipnotizado. Moon descia as escadarias com os seus cabelos curtos com um brilho cintilante e uma tiara preta com uma pedra verde perfeitamente lapidada em forma de Lua. Seu vestido era longo e em um tom verde-oliva. Em suas alças havia pequenos diamantes que brilhavam, e uma faixa circundava sua cintura. Moon estava muito bonita. E Rudy não tinha olhos para mais ninguém.

Moon se aproxima de Rudy com um meio-sorriso galanteador.

_ Olá, Rudy. – cumprimentou sorrindo.

_ O... Oi. – respondeu Rudy meio embasbacado.

_ Então... – Moon fez um gesto para si mesma. – Como estou?

_ Está... – Rudy tentou falar, mas as palavras não saiam de sua boca.

Cedric deu um empurrão em Rudy para "destravá-lo".

_ É... Você é a coisa verde mais linda que eu já vi em toda minha vida. E olha que eu realmente gosto de picles... – comentou Rudy da única forma que conseguia se expressar sem medo: uma piada.

Moon revirou os olhos, mas sorriu. Ela sabia que esse talvez fosse o único jeito de Rudy falar um elogio naquela hora, e... Bem, deixá-lo sem palavras já havia sido um elogio e tanto, certo? Então, ela se postou ao lado de Rudy, segurando seu braço direito e... De alguma forma, eles se completavam. De uma maneira bem estranha. Mas se completavam. Desde o início fora assim.

_ Cara, - comentou Chris, ao lado de Rudy. – eu sei que você está nervoso, mas... Podia ter feito uma piadinha melhor, não é? Foi pior que Zorra Total essa...

_ Foi pior que o que?! – perguntou Rudy, sem entender.

_ Hermione tem que parar de me mostrar essas coisas trouxas! Não valem de nada aqui! – resmungou Chris, voltando para seu canto sem ter sua piada entendida.

_ Isa ainda não chegou, Chris? – perguntou Cedric, que agora já olhava para relógio o tempo todo. Onde estaria Cho, afinal? (Cho? Acho que não era por ela que Cedric realmente estava perguntando).

_ Não, ela já está aqui. Só está... Conversando com algumas amigas. – respondeu Chris, olhando rapidamente para direção de Isa.

Isa estava rindo alto com outras meninas que, se tirássemos as cores dos cabelos ou estilo dos vestidos, seriam idênticas a ela. Ai, ai... Sonserinas... Não que Isa fosse a pior delas... Na verdade, era a melhor. Dentre todas as meninas... Quer dizer, todas as criaturas presentes naquele salão, Isa era a mais deslumbrante. Tinha seu cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo e um vestido azul turquesa adornava seu corpo perfeitamente, sendo este um pouco transparente, o suficiente para torná-la muito sexy e discreto o bastante para não ficar vulgar. Mas, nesse momento, Isa não se preocupava nem um pouco se Chris estava entediado ou não com a sua conversa com as tais sonserinas.

Quer saber a verdade? Quando se estava falando sobre tensão sexual ou algo do gênero era óbvio que Chris e Isa eram perfeitos um para o outro. A tensão entre os dois era sempre muito grande e (vamos admitir) os beijos também. Mas quando se tratava de sentar junto, conversar, trocar olhares (doces, não atrevidos), sorrisos... Bom, quando se tratava de coisas que casais realmente apaixonados fariam Isa e Chris não se encaixavam nessa categoria. O bom era que eles não conversavam muito mesmo, então não havia problema. Talvez não até agora, a não ser que passassem o baile todo se pegando, o que com Filch e Snape por aí não iria ser muito fácil.

_ Por que você está aqui desperdiçando seu tempo com a gente, então? – perguntou Rudy, estranhando eles não estarem... Bem, se pegando.

_ Ah, não temos muito que conversar. – respondeu Chris, olhando para os lados procurando por alguém. – E onde está Cho?

Pobre Chris... Não porque seu amor fosse impossível, mas... Por estar apaixonado por _ela_.

_ Ainda não desceu... – respondeu Cedric com um bufo.

_ Ah... – Chris fingiu não estar interessado.

Um minuto depois disso, ao lado dos rapazes aparece ninguém mais ninguém menos que Jack Dawson, acompanhado por John Alexander. Cedric olhou de lado para Jack. Este retribuiu o olhar com a mesma intensidade. Então, uma idéia ocorreu pela cabeça de Cedric: será que ele seria o par de Hermione? Hermione teria arranjado um par?

_ O que você está fazendo aqui, Dawson? – perguntou Cedric, tentando manter sua voz em um tom adequado.

_ Não te interessa, Diggory. – retrucou Jack, abrindo um pequeno sorriso torto em seus lábios.

Cedric respirou pesado e retornou a perguntar, só que desta vez mais grosso.

_ _O que você está fazendo aqui, Dawson?_ – perguntou Cedric outra vez.

Jack revirou os olhos.

_ Estou aqui para pegar meu par, que, aliás, está atrasada. – respondeu Jack, olhando para o relógio.

Cedric sentiu como se água gelada tivesse sido derramada em suas costas. Um calafrio subiu toda sua espinha.

_ E quem estaria atrasada? – perguntou Cedric, meio que desviando o olhar.

Jack compreendeu tudo. E riu de Cedric. Como ele podia não perceber que Hermione gostava dele? E se ele gosta dela, então o que diabos ele continua fazendo aí parado? Bem, não seria Jack o primeiro a reclamar da burrice de Cedric, já que esta o beneficiava.

_ Granger, óbvio. – respondeu Jack.

As reações foram as seguintes: John revirou os olhos de tédio e encostou desleixadamente na parede. Rudy arregalou os olhos e se virou rapidamente para ver a reação de Cedric. Cedric... Se Jack não houvesse falado algo rapidamente a seguir Cedric teria transformado-o em poeira e isso sem a ajuda de uma varinha.

_ Fala sério, Diggory! – disse Jack, rindo. – Eu não vim ao baile com Hermione. Não porque eu não queria se quer saber, mas parece que ela já tinha um acompanhante.

Cedric se sentiu aliviado por Jack não ser o par de Hermione. Mas esse alívio só durou por alguns segundos. O par de Hermione não era _Jack,_ mas... Havia _um par para Hermione._

_ Hum... – respondeu Cedric, fingindo despreocupação.

Na verdade, Cedric queria mesmo é perguntar a Jack quem era esse tal "acompanhante" e acabar com ele também. Mas, fala sério! Cedric não era o tipo de pessoa que do nada vai batendo em outros por um ciuminho bobo... Não é?

_ Ced... – Cedric ouviu uma voz chamar ao longe. – Ced! CEDRIC! – a tal voz por fim gritou, fazendo com que Cedric olhasse em sua direção.

Era Cho. E, temos que admitir que, mesmo com a cara zangada, estava muito bonita em seu vestido (cuja cor combinava com o lencinho do smoking de Cedric).

_ O que há com você? Fiquei olhando mais ou menos meia hora da escada e você nem para dar uma espiada no local onde _seu par_ iria descer! – Cho começou a reclamar da grande falta de consideração de Cedric, blá, blá, blá.

Mas nessa hora, Cedric não prestava mais a mínima atenção no que Cho dizia. A razão, acho que todo mundo já deve saber... Um cachorro-quente gigante havia invadido a festa! Ok, ok... Se preferem uma coisa mais óbvia e menos quente...

Hermione Granger descia as escadas do salão principal. Ela estava... Nossa!

_ Linda... – Cedric completou a frase, ainda com o olhar fixo em Hermione.

_ Pelo menos isso, né!? – disse Cho, fazendo biquinho.

Rudy soltou uma gargalhada ao lado dos dois.

_ Qual o seu problema? – perguntou Cho olhando para Rudy com nojo.

_ Se você ainda não descobriu como espera que eu saiba? – perguntou Rudy, ironicamente.

_ _Sempre_ engraçadinho... – comentou Cho, revirando os olhos.

_ _Sempre_ simpática... – retrucou Moon, sorrindo falsamente. – Vamos, Rudy! O clima aqui tá tão legal que a gente nem merece desfrutar dele!

Rudy, que estava rindo do comentário de Moon fechou a cara.

_ Mas eu quero ver no que isso vai dar! – reclamou ele.

_ Pelo amor de Deus, Rudy! Não seja tão fofoqueiro! – disse Moon, puxando para o outro lado.

Quando eles chegaram a uma distância razoável ela completou no ouvido de Rudy:

_ A gente vai se esconder ali do lado para não ficar tão óbvio, né?!

Rudy quase vibrou de tanta excitação.

Do outro lado a cena era menos engraçada e mais... Romântica? Tensa? Não, não! Já sei! Usando as palavras de Moon o clima estava _tão legal_...

Uma perfeita boneca de porcelana. Assim parecia Hermione Granger ao descer aquelas escadas. Uma figura delicada e frágil. O problema era que a falta de coordenação motora de Hermione não a deixava possuir tais características por muito tempo. E foi então que Hermione saiu rolando pela escada, feito uma abóbora descontrolada.

Isso seria o normal, certo? Seria o que cada um de vocês esperaria que acontecesse. Mas como essa história não tem muito de normal... Hermione Granger estava sim desesperada um pouco antes de descer as escadas, mas descera suave e lentamente. Como uma verdadeira dama. Mas é claro, que quando chegou ao final da escada, respirou fundo, havia conseguido. Seu par esperava por ela. Olhou para o lado e encontrou os olhos de Harry, e voltando a ser meio descoordenada como sempre lhe deu um aceno de mão.

_ Oi, Harry! – disse Hermione, rindo e acenando com a mão freneticamente.

Jack estava completamente embasbacado com a figura de Hermione. Ela já era bonita sim, mas... Merlin! Como estava bonita hoje! Estava diferente... Jack teve que desviar sua olhar. Ele sabia que se continuasse olhando para Hermione iria fazer alguma coisa de errado. Então, desviou seu olhar para a direita da escada na qual Hermione descera. Mas não se fixou muito tempo, voltou a visão rapidamente pra o local de origem. Para logo depois retornar a olhar para a escada.

_ KATE! – gritou Jack, correndo em direção a garota.

_ Jack... – cumprimento Kate. – Ah, que bom ver sua ansiedade! _Bom_, não _surpreendente_.

_ Há, há, há, há. – Jack riu, forçadamente.

Kate levantou uma sobrancelha em desdém.

_ Sabe, Jack... Não que eu tenha visto muitas coisas reais em você... Mas isso já é fingimento demais! – disse Kate, esboçando um sorrisinho.

_ É, fazer o que? Sou eu. O pervertido e nojento Jack. – respondeu Jack, olhando para ver se Hermione já havia saído.

_ Você está bem? – perguntou Kate. – Cinco minutos se passaram e você não me mandou calar a boca... Ninguém nunca fez isso.

_ Ah, eu estaria bem melhor se eu entrasse no salão! Vamos tomar um ponche! – disse Jack, empurrando Kate para fora do campo de visão de Hermione.

_ Ah! Um jeito mais educado de me mandar calar a boca, né? – perguntou Kate, rindo.

_ É, claro, linda. – respondeu Jack, galanteador.

Kate alisou o vestido prata que usava. Mesmo que Jack tivesse complexo de chamar todas as meninas que encontrava de lindas, Kate realmente estava bonita. Usava um vestido prata, com uma faixa em um dourado transparente. O vestido tomara-que-caia encaixava-se perfeitamente em seu corpo, em um tecido leve e solto.

_ Linda? Obrigada! – respondeu Kate animada. – Realmente, demorou para arrumar isso tudo de tecido e...

Jack rolou os olhos e sorriu. Só podia ser Kate mesmo...

Agora chegou a hora de narrar a reação de Cedric. Merlin... Como narrar sentimento tão confuso? Talvez seja melhor dizer o que ele viu quando Hermione desceu as escadas. Por quê? Bem, foi diferente do que qualquer outra pessoa havia sentido.

No momento em que Hermione descera as escadas Cedric não congelara seu olhar sobre ela por causa de como estava bonita. Ele não ficou deslumbrado com a visão de como o vestido azul ficara bonito em Hermione, ou em como seus cabelos estavam perfeitamente alinhados em um lindo coque. Também não fora porque sua maquiagem dera cor a sua pele tão branca. Cedric não conseguia tirar os olhos de Hermione, pois quando a vira olhara diretamente em seus olhos castanhos... E nesse momento ele viu a mesma Hermione de sempre, aquela por quem ele se apaixonara. A mesma menina que dormia toda esparramada em um colchão que deveria ser dos dois. A mesma menina que, agora, fez com que uma chama muito quente queimasse seu coração. Ele vira a _sua_ menina.

Sim, parece algo realmente muito bonito, algo tão doce, algo tão... Inalcançável. É muito engraçado como tudo o que mais queremos na vida parece ser algo inalcançável. Como imaginamos milhões de vezes situações que, para nós, nunca se tornariam reais. Mas hoje não era uma noite qualquer... Não, isso com certeza não é um conto de fadas, mas como na vida real, ainda mais na deles, sempre há um pouco de magia, ainda há muito que acontecer.

Quanto à reação de Cedric... Bem, ele mudou drasticamente quando viu a _sua_ menina nos braços de ninguém mais ninguém menos que Victor Krum. Então ela _realmente_ tinha um par. Talvez (e somente talvez) isso fosse pior do que Hermione ter como par Dawson. A resposta era simples: Cedric _conhecia_ Dawson e muito bem! Mas Krum... Quantas palavras ele já havia trocado com ele? Quatro? Ou melhor, Krum _falava_? Tem como entender? É melhor lidar com algo que você conheça. Se Dawson fizesse qualquer sinal de que iria tentar desrespeitar Hermione, Cedric sabia muito bem como ele o faria e simplesmente o encheria de socos no meio da pista de dança...

*Flash*

_ E agora... Os campeões irão abrir a pista de dan... – Dumbledore começou a falar – Er... Sr. Diggory, poderia, por favor, parar de bater a cabeça do Sr. Dawson na estátua de gelo?

[Cedric com uma cara ensandecida, enquanto batia freneticamente a cabeça de Jack em uma grande estátua de gelo]

*Back*

Então... Com Krum era algo totalmente diferente. Ele não sabia quais eram suas intenções para com Hermione, ou se ele realmente queria algo com ela. Então nesse momento, quando a nossa cabeça está indo a mil por hora, o que poderia acontecer? Que tal a pessoa que você gosta olhar diretamente para você?

Hermione estava muito feliz. E por que era isso? Ela não sabia, mas simplesmente estava. Era como se naquela noite alguma coisa dentro dela tivesse mudado. Todos no salão com certeza conseguiram reparar isso. Mas porque seus olhos corriam por todo o salão? Ela estava à procura de uma das pessoas a qual a reação ela ainda não havia visto. Não demorou muito para encontrá-la. E desejou nunca ter encontrado tal olhar.

Os olhos de Cedric estavam em um mel tão intenso que ela podia sentir o calor de seu olhar queimar sua pele. Alguma coisa naquele olhar a fez se arrepiar da cabeça aos pés. Seu coração começou a bater em um ritmo acelerado e suas mãos começaram a ficar molhadas. Porque diabos o nosso corpo faz com que pareçamos como completos loucos histéricos justamente quando a pessoa que gostamos está olhando para nós?

Cedric viu Hermione procurar por alguém. Algo acendeu em seu peito. Será? Era por ele que Hermione estaria procurando? E então, ela olha em sua direção e seu olhar permanece sustentando o seu. Cedric a olhou extasiado por um momento. Depois, não agüentou e sorriu. Um daqueles sorrisos "cedric-digorry-quer-que-eu-morra?".

Hermione respirou profundamente e virou para o lado rápido, antes que pudesse ser enfeitiçada pelo sorriso de Cedric. Ela, porém, não precisava ter olhado nem mais um segundo para que Cedric sorrisse presunçoso. Hermione ficou nervosa com seu sorriso, mas o que realmente a irritou foi o fato dela estar procurando por ele... Por que, Merlin? Ela não precisava se torturar ainda mais vendo o quão perfeita seria a noite dos garotos mais populares da escola juntos.

Foi nesse instante que Hermione permitiu dar um pequeno sorriso. Ela não vira Chang ao lado de Cedric.

A professora Minerva começou a chamar os campeões para dar-lhes últimos avisos sobre a dança.

Rose descia as escadas em um vestido vermelho-fogo, como seus cabelos. Tinha certo ar sensual em seu andar e no jeito em que mexia os quadris ao descer aquela escada. Mas o que realmente impressionava era o ar em seu rosto. Não era o de costume. Nada de ardente em seu modo de olhar ou de deboche em seu sorriso. Estava com uma leveza aparente, e ao mesmo tempo preocupante.

Não muito longe dali, encostado, desleixadamente, em uma parede no canto, estava John. Ele observava Rose, e talvez tenha sido o único a perceber essa sutil mudança em seu rosto. Ele viu que isso significava que ela estava esperando ansiosa pela noite de hoje. Isso o fez se achar mais do que devia, mas também o fez temer. É muito mais fácil você odiar alguém e não querer vê-lo do que passar uma noite inteira com ele. Eles sairiam como casais com os pares escolhidos um pelo outro. Mas é claro que John nunca admitiria que estava nervoso. Até porque nem ele mesmo sabia disso. Ele nunca se sentira assim, então não poderia saber que tipo de ansiedade era essa. Ele começou a andar lenta e sonserinamente na direção de Rose.

_ Olá, Ericson. – cumprimentou Rose.

John não a respondeu exatamente na hora, isso fez ela se sentir vitoriosa. Por uma fração de segundos.

_ Oi, _minha garota_. – cumprimentou John com um sorriso maroto em se rosto.

Rose revirou os olhos.

_ Quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer... – ela começou.

_ Quantas vezes _eu_ terei que dizer que você _é_ _minha garota_? – contrapôs John de imediato.

Rose ficou sem fala também, como John. Ok, parecia que eles estavam quites.

_ Até isso se tornar verdade. – e com o sorriso debochado de volta ao seu rosto, Rose havia vencido.

John deu de ombros e deixou essa passar. Ou pelo menos fingiu ter deixado.

_ Então, onde está a minha _real garota_? – perguntou John, referindo-se ao par que Rose deveria escolher para ele.

A garganta de Rose se fechou por um segundo. John sorriu mais abertamente.

_ Não se preocupe. Você sempre será minha garota principal.

Rose deu uma falsa risada e depois fingiu que vomitava. John estava adorando aquilo.

Rose olhou para as costas de John e sorriu.

_ Ali está ela. – disse Rose, como se a aposta já tivesse sido ganhada.

John virou-se para ver quem Rose havia escolhido e não pôde evitar revirar os olhos (ainda sorrindo) quando viu a figura em sua frente. Talvez a única diferença entre Rose e a menina diante de si era a cor do vestido e o cabelo que era um pouco mais puxado para o ruivo-castanho do que um vermelho intenso como o de Rose. É claro, que Rose não podia ser compara a ela, pensava John. Mas isso não quer dizer que não seja óbvio que a menina que Rose acabara de lhe mostrar tinha sido feita para ser um clone da mesma.

_ Prazer, meu nome é Chloe Pensevien. – cumprimentou a menina, sorridente.

_ Sou John Ericson. – John segurou de leve a mão da menina a sua frente e, delicadamente, a beijou.

A menina sorriu, e por mais que se parecesse com Rose, John sabia que aquele sorriso não estava... Como explicar? De algum modo, não estava _certo_. John desviou seu olhar para Rose, ela o encarava com um olhar de vitória certa. Mas, ao que me parece, nunca havia um vencedor ou um perdedor quando se tratava de Rose e John.

_ Muito bem... – disse John, desafiando a confiança no olhar de Rose – Alec! – ele chamou, estalando os dedos.

No mesmo instante, um garoto um pouco mais baixo que John se aproximou. Rose achou ter visto aquele paletó antes, quero dizer em _outra_ pessoa... Por outra pessoa pode entender John Alexander Ericson. Para nós não é nenhuma surpresa que Rose e John se achem perfeitos um para o outro, nem para eles. A diferença entre nós, meros observadores, e Rose e John, que realmente vivem essa história, é que _eles _nunca admitiriam esse fato.

A situação é a seguinte: "Viventes" e observadores têm a oportunidade de sentir a história, mas vivê-las é atributo exclusivo. E ao viver criamos problemas, saber como resolvê-los está a cargo de quem observa de fora. Ainda assim, não basta que observadores queiram e viventes não façam. Enfim, aqui nós ficamos. Esperando que algo se resolva e uma palavra seja dita. Tão fácil de se imaginar... Tão impossível de se concretizar.

_ Olá. – disse o garoto, pegando a mão de Rose e beijando-a suavemente.

Rose olhou para John e estreitou os olhos em incredulidade.

_ Apresento-lhe Joseph Alec Holden. – disse John, entendendo perfeitamente o olhar de Rose, já que ele também pensara o mesmo da "escolhida" de Rose.

_ Claro que apresenta... – disse Rose, balançando a cabeça – Posso falar com você um minuto? – ela perguntou a John.

John suspirou, já sabendo o que estava por vir.

_ Claro... – disse John. Embora em sua cabeça ele estivesse pensando em algo como "Fazer o que, né?".

Rose e John caminharam até uma boa distância do casal de clones baratos. Rose virou para John e disse, sorrindo debochadamente:

_ Você está brincando comigo, né?

John soltou um leve riso e levantou as mãos em sua defesa.

_ Não foi minha intenção. – ele afirmou, ainda com as mãos levantadas – Mas não posso negar que esperava que acontecesse... – completou olhando Rose, profundamente, nos olhos – Então, você acha que alguém como _você_ é perfeita para mim?

O olhar dele não vacilou nem um minuto e parecia ficar mais intenso a cada segundo. Rose ficou um pouco perdida para responder, mas logo depois se recompôs.

_ O quê? _Ela?_ – Rose apontou para o lugar de onde haviam saído – Por favor, me poupe!

John riu da indignação de Rose. Mesmo que _ela_ tenha escolhido a garota, de certo modo, esperava que John negasse tal semelhança entre ambas. Rose queria que ele dissesse que aquela falsa ruiva não chegava aos seus pés! E que nunca seria tão arrogante e louca... Já que as farpas eram a melhor parte da relação de Rose e John, o que sentiam quando brigavam era vicioso. E daí que eles se _odeiam_? Essa é a parte interessante...

_ Eu estou meio confuso aqui... Você está _querendo_ que eu admita que sua escolha foi péssima? – perguntou John, debochadamente.

Rose apertou os olhos enquanto olhava para John. Foi aí que ela percebeu a burrada que havia dito.

_ Claro que não! – disse Rose despertando uma indignação – Ela não tem _nada_ a ver comigo! _Por isso_ ela ficaria com você! Você nunca se interessaria por alguém como eu... Admita!

Era como se as últimas palavras de Rose tivessem sido mais como um desafio. Vamos lá, John... Admita. Por alguma razão ela sabia muito bem que isso era algo que John não poderia admitir.

_ Minha garota... Se eu te escolhi para ser _minha_ quer dizer que eu já _tinha_ interesse. – respondeu John, com seu sorriso galanteador.

_ Quê?! – perguntou Rose meio espantada.

_ Como eu também tive interesse em 22 das garotas que me chamaram para vir a esse baile. – completou John, reforçando a idéia de que Rose era somente mais uma das suas garotas.

_ Acho que os interesses são bem diferentes. Eu não quero nem saber qual é o seu interesse nas outras garotas! – começou Rose, em seu sorriso debochado – Mas, para comigo... O seu interesse é atormentar minha vida!

_ Certamente... – disse John, sorrindo também.

Em meio de sorrisos debochados e olhares furtivos Rose percebeu algo antes desprezado em umas das falas de John.

_ Espera... Você disse que ficou interessado em 22 DAS GAROTAS que te chamaram para sair? – perguntou Rose, incrédula. – Quer dizer que houve mais que 22?!

John deu um sorriso presunçoso e respondeu que sim com um aceno de cabeça.

_ Sério? Houve mais que 22... – Rose perguntou, olhando para o chão e balançando a cabeça com cara de preocupada. – Vítimas? – completou com seu sorriso debochado de volta ao rosto. – Tantas vítimas em um dia só... Realmente, algo impressionante.

John levantou uma sobrancelha. Logo depois soltou uma gargalhada. Rose ficou meio assustada com aquilo.

_ Qual é o seu problema?! – perguntou Rose, chocada.

_ No momento... – respondeu John, ainda rindo bastante. – Você.

Rose revirou os olhos.

_ Eu não agüento mais isso! – ela gritou, balançando a cabeça.

_ Ah, então você está pronta para ceder? – perguntou John, provocando-a.

_ Ceder a você? – perguntou Rose, seus olhos brilhando com a oportunidade de um desafio. – Nunca!

E dizendo isso começou a caminhar em direção a Joseph, com uma cara não muito convidativa.

_ Vamos lá, Joseph! Vamos ter a melhor noite das nossas vidas! – gritou Rose, enquanto literalmente puxava o garoto para pista de dança. Ele não pareceu se importar. Talvez tenha gostado do "jeito agressivo" de Rose.

_ Isso foi ridículo! – disse Chloe em um tom um pouco mais baixo do que aquele que Rose costumava a usar. – Foi uma falta de educação!

John riu, e pensou na seguinte frase: "Rose nunca se preocuparia com a 'educação'". Na verdade, John duvidava que ela tivesse alguma. Está aí, mais uma diferença.

Estava na hora. Todos os campeões deveriam entrar pelas portas do Grande Salão e dançar na frente de absolutamente todas as almas vivas daquele colégio. Ah, dos fantasmas também.

Hermione sabia dançar. Mas não era isso que a deixava com borboletas no estômago. Era o fato de o par ao seu lado ser ninguém mais ninguém menos que Victor Krum. Um dos caras mais famosos, e até que era charmoso. O pior ainda era: ele era o cara que Kate idolatrava. Ah, sim! Ainda havia uma coisa... O garoto pelo qual Hermione havia cegamente e repentinamente se apaixonado estava posicionado logo atrás dela. Ele estava com seu par, Cho Chang. E ela estava (devemos admitir) muito bonita.

Professora Mcgonagall fez um aceno para que os campeões se ajeitassem na fila. Um segundo depois os portões se abriram. Hermione respira fundo e dá o seu primeiro passo em direção ao Grande Salão.

Por mais incrível que isso pareça, depois de dar cinco passos ela não estava com a cara no chão. Ela realmente não havia tropeçado em seus saltos! Ela caminhava para pista de dança sobre o olhar de todos os alunos de Hogwarts e sentia-se flutuando. Aquela com certeza não era Hermione. Não que ela tivesse mudado completamente, mas talvez aquela noite fosse como uma transição da Hermione desajeitada para uma Hermione mulher. Algo definitivamente mudara dentro dela.

Os casais chegam ao meio da pista. Hermione se posiciona na frente de Krum. Ela meio que se apóia para o lado e dá um sorriso sem jeito. É, talvez ela ainda fosse meio desajeitada.

Quando a música começou a tocar Hermione pôde ouvir algo como "Ótimo!", mas não teve tempo para poder ver de quem havia vindo tal palavra.

Fora do alcance da visão de Hermione estava uma Kate com a cara chocada e um Jack com as mãos na cabeça parecendo aflito.

*mini flash-back para explicar a cena anterior*

Jack olhava apreensivo para as portas do Grande Salão, esperando que a qualquer momento elas se abrissem e dali saísse Hermione com o par dos sonhos da Kate.

_ Jack... – Kate percebeu que ele não estava ouvindo a uma palavra que ela dizia. Começou, então, por "katienizar" as frases. – Então, estava pensando em como transformar travesseiros em algodão-doce... Seria um delicioso algodão-doce. A não ser que fosse algodão-doce do gênero dos cotonetes... Aí seria uma desgraça.

Jack pegou entre mais ou menos a metade da última frase e olhou para Kate, incrédulo.

_ Você é doidinha, sabia? – perguntou Jack, balançando a cabeça.

_ E você não estava ouvindo a nada do que eu dizia antes de eu começar a falar idiotices, sabia? – perguntou Kate, sorrindo.

Kate era encantadora.

_ É. Seria uma boa idéia mesmo assim. – comentou Jack, dando de ombros.

_ O quê? – perguntou Kate, confusa.

_ Poder transformar travesseiros em algodão-doce. – respondeu Jack, dando um pequeno sorriso.

Kate olhou para Jack, mas não espantada ou admirada. Ela sabia que ele era bom nisso...

_ Você é bom nisso... – ela disse para Jack – Realmente bom.

_ No que? – perguntou Jack sem entender a reação de Kate.

_ Mentir, bem, não é _mentira_, de certo modo. – disse Kate no seu momento "eu sei do que falo" – Você sempre consegue se safar do que diz e, no caso de garotas, sempre consegue com que elas se derretam por suas desculpas... Mas eu não vou cair nisso... Sinto muito.

_ Eu não almejo que você caia. – disse Jack, sincero – Então, não é uma perda, se é que você me entende.

_ Retiro o que disse. Não sinto muito porcaria nenhuma! – disse Kate meio ofendida.

_ Mais que menina educada! – disse Jack divertindo-se.

Nesse instante, os portões se abriram.

_ Ah! – gritou Kate.

Jack deu um pulo pelo grito de Kate.

_ Que foi? – ele perguntou, com as mãos nos ouvidos.

_ Agora terei a chance de ver quem é a _baranga_ que veio com MEU Krum! – disse Kate olhando a entrada atentamente.

_ Isso é irônico... – disse Jack com a voz em uma altura que só ele ouviria.

Jack pensou que seria engraçado ver a reação de Kate quando descobrisse que a "baranga" era sua leal amiga Hermione. Logo depois reconsiderou, pensando que não queria ver os cabelos tão delicadamente arrumados de Hermione serem puxados, bruscamente, por Kate.

_ Ah... – ele começou, pensando em algo para chamar a atenção de Kate. – Por que toda essa curiosidade? – perguntou, balançando as mãos na frente do rosto de Kate para desfocar seu olhar. – Hein? HEIN?!

_ Dá para tirar as mãos da minha frente?! – Kate estapeou as mãos de Jack até que estas se afastassem.

_ Uuuh! Quanto nervosismo... – continuou Jack – Você está fazendo papel de idiota...

Jack falava e falava, mas não conseguia a atenção de Kate. Foi quando algo que ajudaria veio a sua cabeça, algo certo. Ele nem precisava pensar duas vezes antes de comentar:

_ Esse cara é feio e _acha_ que joga quadribol! Há! Uma diva que corre cada vez que quebra uma unha, isso sim! – além de Jack estar conseguindo o efeito desejado, estava se divertindo a cada palavra – Não sei como você morre para olhar _isso_...

Kate virou-se para Jack com um olhar maligno. Bem, pelo menos o olhar estava fixado em Jack e não em uma grifinória que adentrava o salão roubando olhares curiosos e impressionados de outras pessoas.

_ Pessoas como você me dão nojo! – Kate disse, enfezada.

_ Claro, claro. – disse Jack sem realmente prestar atenção. Estava ocupado demais tentando manter Hermione fora do campo de visão de Kate.

_ Você não se agüenta de ciúmes! Porque nunca será tão talentoso e nem tão... – Kate foi interrompida no meio de seu discurso.

_ Bonito? – perguntou Jack, incrédulo. – Você não vai falar bonito, não é? Há, há, há, há, há! Pelo amor de Merlin! – Jack caiu na gargalhada.

_ Eu nem sei por que estou perdendo meu tempo com você, quanto tenho algo muito melhor para fazer! – disse Kate, virando-se para olhar seu apanhador favorito.

Jack parou de rir naquele mesmo instante. Era isso. Ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa antes que Kate pudesse ver que Hermione estava com Krum. É claro que ele não conseguiria impedi-la de perceber isso a noite toda, mas era muito melhor que Hermione viesse se explicar primeiro. Ele precisava de algo... Algo rápido. Sem pensar direito Jack pegou o braço de Kate e virou-a para si. Kate olhou-o confusa.

_ O que foi? – perguntou com as sobrancelhas franzidas sem entender a reação que Jack havia tido.

Foi aí que aconteceu. Algo meio esperado, para quem está lendo, mas muito inesperado por quem vivenciou. Jack rapidamente colou seus lábios nos de Kate. Foi algo tão rápido que, na verdade, Kate não havia percebido o que estava acontecendo até sentir Jack aprofundar o beijo. Foi aí que ela arregalou os olhos, surpresa. Seria nesta hora que ela o afastaria. Mas, sabe... Ela estava vulnerável por Krum não a ter convidado para o baile (mesmo que este nem a conhecesse) e... Bem, digamos que Jack não havia ganhado a fama de mulherengo por nada. Ela realmente estava gostando do jeito daquele beijo.

Jack esqueceu-se de seu propósito por um segundo. Kate tinha um beijo... Diferente. Ele não quis parar o beijo tão cedo quanto havia planejado.

Eles se separaram.

_ Ah... – Kate olhava para Jack, ainda meio confusa. – O que foi isso?

_ Chama-se um beijo. – respondeu Jack, com seu sorriso galanteador no rosto.

_ Eu sei exatamente como é um beijo, Jack. – respondeu Kate, colocando as mãos na cintura.

_ Isso eu percebi. – comentou Jack, abrindo mais o sorriso.

Kate corou um pouco, mas também abriu um pequeno sorriso e decidiu por não brigar.

_ Só não leve isto que acabou de acontecer como algum incentivo para... algo mais. – avisou Kate.

Jack deu uma pequena risada.

_ Você realmente acha que eu iria querer algo mais com alguma menina? – perguntou Jack.  
_ Bem... Não sei... Você é humano, não é? Não tem sentimentos? – perguntou Kate.

_ Não... Não muitos. Eu prefiro na verdade ter algo mais com mais de uma... – respondeu Jack, pensando. – É difícil de explicar. Eu gosto de... – ele parou no meio da frase.

_ Hermione. – Kate completou para ele.

_ Ah, sim. Não se pode esconder nada de você. – afirmou Jack, balançando a cabeça.

_ Não. – disse Kate, sorrindo. – Mas não me importo que você não queira algo mais... Não me leve a mal, o beijo foi bom, mas eu não senti nenhuma "faísca".

_Faísca? – perguntou Jack, confuso.

_É... Quando alguém te beija e você sente algo no estômago, e um tipo de ansiedade boa sobe até a sua garganta. Como se fossem faíscas que rapidamente se tornariam fogo... – Kate começou a dissertar.

_Ok... – disse Jack rindo da "filosofada" de Kate. – Então eu também não senti... "faíscas".

Eles se olharam por um momento. Era estranho um ficar olhando para cara do outro, porque era exatamente isso. Não houve "faísca", eles não tinham nada o que dizer. Foi então que Kate pensou em uma pergunta para quebrar o silêncio:

_ Você não ficaria somente com ela? – perguntou Kate, levantando uma sobrancelha. – Por "ela" eu me refiro a Hermione.

_ Eu nunca a machucaria... Mas eu nunca estive em um relacionamento antes. Eu não sei como é isso. Agora eu sei que quero ficar com ela, mas se eu... Sentir que não irei conseguir eu nunca iria traí-la, pode ter certeza. Eu a deixaria livre para ser feliz com alguém que realmente se comprometesse. Eu gosto dessa menina. – Jack tentou explicar da melhor maneira.

_ Eu entendo... Então por que fica em cima dela? – perguntou Kate.

_Eu disse que _se_ eu sentir que não irei conseguir ser fiel eu a deixaria livre. Por enquanto, eu ainda não tentei. – respondeu Jack, com um sorriso ao mesmo tempo pensativo e maroto.

_ Sei... – Kate deu um sorriso-suspiro. – Sabe qual foi o único problema com o que você me falou antes? – perguntou Kate, psiquiatra.

_ O quê? – Jack perguntou curioso.

_ A parte em que você disse "Eu _gosto_ dessa menina". – respondeu Kate.

_ Ah, sim... – disse Jack com sarcasmo. – Realmente, eu gostar dela é um grande problema.

Kate balançou a cabeça.

_ Não... É o fato de você somente _gostar_ de Hermione. Você disse "gostar", Jack. Percebeu? Você não disse em um sentido como "eu gosto bastante", mas como simplesmente um "gostar". Algo como desejo talvez? Você não pode ser realmente fiel com alguém por quem não está apaixonado. – explicou Kate. Ela era realmente boa para ler nas entrelinhas.

Jack inclinou a cabeça, confuso. Pensava em várias coisas diferentes. Por fim se decidiu pelo caminho mais fácil.

_ Não... Eu gosto de Hermione. Eu sei disso. – respondeu ele ainda meio avoado.

_Se você diz... – disse Kate, dando de ombros. – Onde está essa menina, aliás? – perguntou Kate voltando a olhar para o salão.

Jack, dessa vez, porém, não a impediu, pois estava meio perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. Foi tarde demais quando ele percebeu que Kate procurava exatamente pela pessoa errada. E nessa hora, Kate já olhava com cara de espanto para o meio do salão. Jack colocou as duas mãos sobre a cabeça.

_ Ótimo! – disse ele em desespero.

Cedric conduzia Cho pelo salão com perfeição. Era como se ele fosse o perfeito príncipe encantado com a perfeita princesa. Bem, talvez esse príncipe estivesse apaixonado por uma gata borralheira, que para ele seria a eterna Cinderela na noite de baile. Furtivamente, ele acompanhava Hermione pelo canto dos olhos. Pensava em como queria ser aquele a segurar sua cintura enquanto a levantava no ar. Queria ser aquele para quem um dos sorrisos espontâneos que Hermione dera tivesse sido dirigido. Queria, na verdade, que aquela noite toda que passaram juntos não tivesse sido somente um sonho.

Sim, Cedric havia se convencido de que aquela noite havia sido um sonho. Algo lindo, maravilhoso, romântico e perfeito... Porém, nada mais que um _sonho_.

Mas quem sabe... Não dizem que se você não contar o seu sonho para ninguém ele se realiza? Podemos também ver esse sonho como um desejo, afinal, um sonho é um desejo que seu coração aspira. E ficar com Hermione era o maior desejo de Cedric, no momento.

Muitos começaram a entrar na pista de dança, mas Cedric ignorara suas presenças. Somente quanto começou a tocar um rock pesado e todos começaram a pular que nem malucos, se esbarrando que ele foi perceber o quanto a pista estava cheia. Cho olhou com cara de nojo para um casal que esbarrou nela, enquanto dançavam empolgadamente.

_ Vamos sair daqui, Ced. – pediu Cho. Cedric não precisou pensar duas vezes antes de sair.

Como era esperado Cho foi puxada por um monte de amigas assim que saiu da pista de dança.

_ Você não se importa se roubarmos ela por um minuto, não é? – perguntaram as meninas entre sorrisos comprometedores.

Cedric abriu seu sorriso torto mais perfeito ao responder:

_ Claro, não será incômodo. Pode ir conversar com suas amigas, Cho. – disse Cedric, que por um segundo observou Hermione de canto de olho, dançando que nem uma maluca. Ou que nem uma Hermione.

Nesse momento, porém, ele teve que desviar o olhar, pois Cho o pegou de surpresa. Ela colou seus lábios nos do garoto, que não teve tempo de ter uma reação. Depois ela deu um sorriso e se dirigiu para onde as amigas estavam esperando. Estas estavam rindo nervosamente. Cho parecia bem convencida. Cedric quase teve certeza de que ouviu ela falar algo como:

_ Me desculpem... Mas ele estava praticamente implorando então... Eu tive que ceder, não é gente? Quer dizer, vocês já olharam para ele?

Depois disso Cedric não conseguiu ouvir mais nada, o riso das meninas parecia distante cada vez que iam mais para dentro do salão. Apesar do que todos provavelmente devem ter pensado Cedric não se importou com o fato de Cho estar ganhando mais algumas fãs para segui-la como se fossem cachorrinhas... Na verdade, depois que as vozes das meninas desapareceram tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Cedric pensou em sua cabeça o como era engraçado um dia ter sido apaixonado por Cho. É claro que ele ainda se importava muito com ela, mas creio que ele tivesse confundido o gostar com o amar. Parou para pensar também se o que sentia por Hermione também não poderia ser alguma armação.

Isso tudo aconteceu em menos de 10 segundos, depois disso Cedric não pôde pensar em nada mais do que uma cena em particular que havia visto. Quando olhou para a pista de dança, deu de cara com uma Hermione meio que perplexa olhando fixamente para ele. Ela, é claro, rapidamente desviou o olhar, mas naqueles poucos segundos foi possível ver que acontecera algo que a tinha chateado de verdade. Bem, e não é preciso ser um gênio para adivinhar o que aquilo teria sido. Cedric demorou uma fração curta de tempo olhando-a confuso até abrir aquele seu sorriso perfeito e abobado. Ela estava nervosa porque provavelmente viu que Cho havia dado um beijo em Cedric.

Então, veio aquele sentimento que vem logo depois de você se sentir feliz porque alguém que você gosta deve estar com ciúmes de você. A primeira coisa que você pensa é que você deve estar delirando. Depois, quando já está descartando a parte de estar delirando ou não, você começa a se questionar porque diabos ela estaria com ciúmes de você. Até que por fim você decide olhar para o local onde a tal pessoa está e... Puff! Ela simplesmente desapareceu.

_ Onde aquela cabeça dura se meteu? – Cedric perguntou a si mesmo.

Mas Cedric não se importava muito com o fato de que, não a encontraria tão facilmente ou, como ele previa que fosse acontecer, ela nem fosse querer ouvi-lo quando se encontrassem. Não... Ele sabia que ela gritaria e provavelmente estaria pronta para dizer coisas sem sentido e dar-lhe alguns socos. Mas, olhando ao seu redor, para tanto esplendor e beleza que adornava o salão, ele sentiu algo... Cedric sentiu que era um grandessíssimo estúpido.

Perto da mesa de onde se encontravam as bebidas, podia-se ver Chris e Isabella.

_ Quer dizer... Kate não é o tipo de pessoa que simplesmente sai por aí beijando caras que ela _acabou_ de conhecer. – Chris continuava a comentar sobre a cena do beijo entre Kate e Jack.

Sim, Chris havia visto. Aliás, pelo menos mais da metade do salão havia visto aquela cena. Não foi algo, digamos, muito discreto.

Isa parecia ouvir Chris, mas seus pensamentos estavam divagando. Isa sentia-se machucada e completamente estúpida por sentir-se machucada. Quando ela viu Jack beijar Kate foi como se algo houvesse apunhalado seu coração. Se fosse Hermione, Isa não estaria se sentindo do jeito que está agora. Seu coração estaria partido, sim, mas ela não se sentiria... traída. Veja bem, Jack não está apaixonado por Kate, então ele estava provavelmente se divertindo. Isso é bem pior do que se ele estivesse beijando alguém que ele realmente gostasse. E Isa sentiu-se estúpida por estar se sentindo assim, claro, pois ela não tinha o menor direito de se sentir traída. Jack e ela não estavam juntos em nenhum tipo de relacionamento, ele provavelmente nem sabia que Isa gostava tanto dele. Mas era tão óbvio o que ela sentia por ele...

Lágrimas pareciam prestes a cair pelo seu rosto, mas muito antes que isso acontecesse Isa obrigou-as a voltarem para dentro de seus olhos. A partir desse momento, ela jurou, nenhuma lágrima mais derramaria por Jack Dawson.

Chris estava meio que chocado por Kate beijar alguém assim, sem mais nem menos, do nada! Ao ver a cena ele nem tinha acreditado em seus olhos, de início. Havia uma coisa nessa atitude que o incomodava bastante. Talvez fosse o fato de não acreditar que Kate poderia ser tão... fácil. Mas Kate _não era_ fácil. Era um pouco de raiva falando no lugar da consciência.

_ E eu também não entendo que... – Chris tentou continuar.

_ Chris... – cortou-o Isa, com um sorriso avassalador. – Eu não quero mais falar sobre Jack e aquela sua amiga se beijando, por favor...

_ Ah, é claro. Desculpe-me, isso realmente não é uma conversa muito boa, não é? – disse Chris, desculpando-se por ficar o tempo todo falando somente de Kate.

_ Não, não é uma conversa muito boa. – Isa aproximou-se de Chris, a sensualidade escorrendo de sua boca. – Eu acho que é muito melhor praticar do que falar sobre. – ao terminar a frase, ela sorriu.

Chris sorriu de um jeito galanteador e também muito safado! Segurou Isa pela cintura e a beijou. Eles começaram o beijo já com uma intensidade absurda. Não demorou muito para serem chamados atenção. Eles simplesmente riram muito quando o professor Snape virou as costas.

_ Acho melhor irmos para outro lugar. – disse Isa.

_ Concordo plenamente. – respondeu Chris, ainda sorrindo.

_ Eu... Eu simplesmente não posso acreditar... – dizia Kate, desolada, sentada em uma cadeira.

_ Kate, pense bem... Ah... Você nem o conhecia. – Jack tentava consolar Kate, mas ele realmente não sabia como fazer isso.

_ Mais que falsa! Que... Duas caras! – continuou Kate.

Jack revirou os olhos.

_ Olha aqui, Kate. – Jack cortou o choramingo dela. – O que a Hermione fez foi errado? Sim. Mas olha só, ficar aqui choramingando por isso não vai adiantar de nada! Você nem _conhecia_ o Krum! O seu "amor" por ele não era nada mais que fanatismo obsessivo. Então, pode parar de ficar aí se lamentando.

Kate olhou-o fixamente. Jack realmente estava esperando o soco vir em sua direção, mas em vez disso Kate sorriu.

_ Você está certo. – ela respondeu, com um pequeno sorriso.

_ HÃ?! Eu... Estou?! – perguntou Jack, realmente confuso pela reação de Kate.

_ Sim, eu não devia estar aqui me lamentando! – respondeu Kate, fazendo a melhor cara que podia.

Jack sentiu um alívio percorrer o seu corpo e sorriu para Kate.

_ Eu devia é estar falando umas poucas e boas para Hermione! – continuou Kate, seu olhar de raiva voltando.

O alívio de Jack afundou mais desastrosamente que o Titanic.

_ Não... Não era isso que eu... – tentou falar Jack.

_ Ela _devia_ ter falado comigo! Isso _foi_ errado! Muito errado! Eu não acredito que ela pode ter feito isso comigo e... E desde quando Chris tem _esse_ sorriso safado?! – Kate parou de judiar de Hermione para comentar a cena que via.

Jack olhou para onde a cabeça de Kate se posicionava e avistou um Chris sorrindo feliz demais da conta, Jack conhecia muito bem esse sorriso, e em seus braços estava... Isa. Nossa, Jack não se lembrava de ter visto Isa assim. Ela estava sorrindo, parecia estar com um brilho diferente e... _muito_ sexy. Jack riu, como pôde deixar _essa_ lhe escapar? Ele não tinha percebido algo bem ao seu lado, algo que lhe parece muito interessante, pelo menos desde os últimos cinco segundos. Hum... Um novo troféu, talvez.

Quando voltou a olhar para o lado, Jack deu um pulo de susto. Kate não se encontrava mais em seu lugar. Ela deve ter ido atrás de Hermione...

_ Ótimo. – disse Jack mais uma vez naquela noite.

Hermione pisava com raiva, como se isso pudesse, de alguma maneira, expelir de dentro dela aquele sentimento que ela tanto conhecia. Ah, o ciúme é uma porcaria. Quer dizer, o amor é uma porcaria. Ou melhor, a mentira é uma porcaria.

_ Hermione. – chamou uma voz tensa e fria. Vinha das costas de Hermione e ela sabia exatamente de quem era aquela voz, havia esperado ouvi-la desde o início do baile. Porém, naquele momento, nunca desejara tanto não ter que conversar sobre algo que ela ensaiara mil vezes em frente ao espelho, mas nunca teve a coragem de conversar com Kate.

Por que tudo sempre tem que acontecer quando a gente menos espera?

_ Kate... escuta, eu... – Hermione tentou, inutilmente, começar a ensaiada explicação.

_ Não, Hermione. _Você_ me escute. – cortou-a Kate, com um olhar feroz. Naquele momento tudo o que ela havia sentido ao ver Krum e Hermione juntos havia explodido dentro dela, como uma bomba sem som, sorrateira e devastadora.

Hermione poderia ter respondido. Poderia ter gritado tudo o que havia ensaiado. Poderia muito bem ter feito Kate escutar cada palavra. E talvez as coisas tivessem acontecido de maneira diferente naquela noite se ela tivesse tido a coragem de fazer algo, entretanto, mais uma vez ela ficou calada. Não fez nada e ouviu tudo o que Kate tinha para dizer. Talvez porque fosse a coisa correta a fazer, talvez fosse porque esse era o caminho mais fácil. Ouvir é muito mais fácil do que se fazer escutar.

_ Eu não sei como você pôde. – começou Kate, mesmo que ela soubesse sim "como Hermione pôde" ter feito aquilo. – Eu confiei para você que eu gostava dele... Eu... – Kate sorriu com ironia e amargura. – Merlin! Quantas vezes eu dividi com você que meu sonho era que ele me levasse ao baile...?

Dentro de Hermione, ela gritava. Fora, permanecia calada, o que, na verdade, deixava Kate mais zangada.

_ E não, ele _não é_ minha propriedade. Eu sei que eu não tenho o menor direito sobre ele e que nem ao menos o conheço direito, mas... Você _devia_ ter falado comigo, Hermione. Você não sabe como é estar apaixonada por alguém... – continuou Kate, seus olhos enchendo-se de água, contra sua vontade.

_ Eu sei... – Hermione se pronunciou pela primeira vez, se referindo, porém a parte na qual Kate afirmava que ela devia ter falado com ela antes. Kate pareceu relaxar a tensa musculatura um pouco. Pensou que Hermione havia dito que sabia sim como era estar apaixonada. E ela sabia. Mas não falaria sobre o que sentia naquela hora, até porque ela nem sabia mais o que sentia. Hermione percebeu que, ao que parece, Kate estava procurando por alguma ação.

Porém, essas foram as únicas palavras que saíram da boca de Hermione.

_ Ah... Você _sabe_? – perguntou Kate, cética. – Claro que você sabe. Uma menina que prefere se afogar em livros grossos com páginas velhas do que nos olhos de alguém. Você prefere ficar sozinha e segura a se arriscar por um amor verdadeiro. Sim, Hermione _você_ realmente deve saber alguma coisa sobre como eu me sinto. – Kate estava sendo dura e impulsiva. Ela nunca havia se sentido tão bem nessas últimas semanas como estava se sentindo agora. Ela colocara tudo o que viera a sua cabeça para fora, sem se preocupar em editar algo. Era a verdade, nua e crua.

Houve três estágios que Hermione viveu em menos de cinco minutos. O primeiro foi a mágoa. Estava magoada com Kate por ter falado isso. O segundo foi a raiva, sentia raiva de todas as palavras que tinham acabado de sair da boca de Kate. A terceira (que aconteceu naquele estágio em que a raiva cresce tanto que você está prestes a dar um tapa na pessoa) foi o alívio. Alívio que sucumbiu cada parte de seu corpo. Essas três etapas, porém, estavam juntas: mágoa, raiva e alívio. Enlouquece qualquer um.

_ Você está certa. – Hermione finalmente quebrou o silencio que envolvia as duas.

_ O quê? – perguntou Kate, mais por perguntar do que por ter dúvida do porque de estar certa.

_ Eu sou assim. – concordou Hermione. – Tenho medo demais para poder me arriscar em qualquer relação com qualquer pessoa. – Hermione abaixou a cabeça e fez com que as lágrimas voltassem para dentro de seus olhos. – Quer saber por que eu realmente saí com Krum?

Kate não respondeu com a fala ou com algum gesto, mas em seus olhos se via uma afirmação.

_ Ciúmes. – Hermione riu; uma risada fria.

_ Ciúmes? De quem você... – Kate não precisou terminar a frase para saber. Não precisou olhar nos olhos de Hermione também.

_ E isso não justifica eu não ter falado com você. – continuou Hermione, palavras reais, sem ensaios. – E uma parte de mim ainda se sente mais culpada porque queria ser como você. – nesse ponto a voz de Hermione começou a ficar embargada. – Queria poder me jogar nisso aqui que estou sentindo sem pensar duas vezes. Queria ter a coragem de dizer tudo o que sinto, mesmo sabendo que posso acabar me machucando.

E é nesse momento, que mesmo quando se está magoada com um amigo seu instinto fala mais alto. Tudo é esquecido, pelo menos por um segundo, porque naquele momento, elas se necessitam.

Kate abraçou Hermione, e esta lhe retribuiu o abraço. Hermione sabia que aquele momento não duraria para sempre e que aquele abraço não consertaria as coisas tão facilmente. Mas ela aproveitou cada momento dele.

_ Hermione... isso realmente... – Kate começou a falar.

_ Não justifica, eu sei. – completou Hermione.

_ Não... – Kate se afastou de Hermione. – Mas eu entendo o por que de você ter feito isso. Não quer dizer que eu possa confiar em você tão cedo outra vez, não quer dizer que eu tenha te perdoado completamente porque tudo isso está muito confuso.

_ Sim. – Hermione suspirou. – Nos vemos amanhã?

Kate abriu um pequenino sorriso e saiu de volta para o grande salão sem responder Hermione.

Juliet estava sentada sozinha do lado de fora do castelo, nos jardins, longe de todo tumulto do baile. Juliet não tinha ânimo para um baile, não quando se sentia inútil, incapacitada de impedir algo, ela não tinha a menor idéia do que fazer! E isso _nunca_ acontecera com ela... Claro que era uma questão de tempo, mas Juliet é impaciente, pudemos ver isso assim que ela discutiu com Hermione quando esta a acusou de qualquer coisa que pense que Juliet está fazendo. Juliet começou calma, mas, logo depois, já estava nervosa e ansiosa. Essa impaciência não era aceitável, não quando se tratava de um plano como o dela, um plano que não seria _totalmente_ como designara o mestre das trevas. Por isso Juliet parece tão fria e convidativa o tempo todo. Ela quer mostrar-se centrada como um tratamento para sua impaciência e precisa ser convidativa, precisa ter algo que faça com que pessoas se aproximem dela. Mantenha seus amigos (não que Juliet tivesse muitos) perto e seus inimigos mais perto ainda, certo?

Juliet inspirou profundamente e depois soltou o ar vagarosamente. O vento agitava levemente a parte solta do seu cabelo preso em um coque junto a uma tiara dourada em formato de folhas e flores. Ela escolhera um vestido preto tomara-que-caia com partes bordadas em ouro quase até o fim de sua saia rodada, como em um vestido de uma rainha da Renascença. Seu corpo estava adornado com jóias que pareciam antigas e sofisticadas: um colar de ouro que terminava em uma pedra dourada em forma de gota e um anel também de ouro e com a mesma pedra que tinha a forma de um círculo grande o bastante para tapar dois de seus dedos.

Ela olhou outra vez para o castelo. Era engraçado (em uma forma bem macabra) como todos estavam se divertindo. A música estava alta, podia-se ouvir as risadas ao longe. Mal sabiam eles que algo grande estava prestes a acontecer. Juliet se permitiu dar um sorriso travesso, pois ela mesma seria parte de tudo isso.

O vento começou a cantar, e a hora havia chegado. Juliet se levantou do banco onde se encontrava sentada. Antes que pudesse dar um passo, porém, ouviu um barulho.

_ Pode falar o quanto quiser, eu simplesmente não vou ficar te respondendo. – uma estressadinha de cabelos vermelhos gritara.

_ Seja educada pelo menos uma vez na sua vida e me responda! – pediu, muito rudemente, um menino com cabelos castanhos.

Rose e John, pensou Juliet. Ela revirou os olhos. Será que esses garotos não podiam lidar com seus problemas emocionais em outro lugar?

_Não posso. – respondeu Rose, continuando a andar. – Eu preciso achar o meu par, que aliás, não me satisfez nem um pouco!

_ É sobre isso _mesmo _que eu quero falar com você. – declarou John, com um sorrisinho de vitória em seu rosto. Agora Rose definitivamente falaria com ele.

Depois de alguns segundos Rose revirou os olhos e olhou para John, que ainda estava sorrindo.

_ Fala logo. – disse ela sem muito entusiasmo.

_ É melhor eu te mostrar. – ele disse, ainda rindo.

Rose pareceu meio que relutante, mas acabou indo com ele.

Juliet não podia ter ficado mais entediada com isso tudo. Entretanto, logo retirou isso da sua cabeça, tinha algo muito mais importante para fazer: teria que se encontrar com as trevas.

_ Rudy. RUDY! – Moon chamava enquanto este a puxava para um lugar nos jardins, onde ela nunca havia estado antes. – Por que saímos da festa e para onde estamos indo?

_ Não estrague a surpresa, sim? – disse Rudy, sorrindo. – Graças a Merlin você não é a Rose. – completou, referindo-se aos poderes da amiga.

_ Ah, sim! A Rose! Ela me avisou sobre isso, já lembrei o que você quer me mostrar! – disse Moon, sorridente.

Rudy parou de andar atônito.

_ O quê? – disse ele espantado.

Moon começou a rir.

_ É brincadeira! Mas você devia ter visto a sua cara! – respondeu ela, continuando a rir.

Rudy ficou zangado por três segundos, mas depois simplesmente continuou a puxá-la, o que ele tinha para dizer naquela noite era muito mais importante do que o fato da Moon estar zoando com a cara dele.

Depois de um tempo chegaram até um grande jardim. Era a coisa mais bonita que Moon já havia visto, possuía todos os tipos de flores imagináveis e ao centro se encontrava um grande lago cristalino.

Rudy apontou para uma toalha delicadamente colocada no chão, em frente ao lago. Em cima da própria havia uma caixa embrulhada.

Moon ficou olhando para aquilo meio que sem reação, não sabia o que devia fazer, não sabia o que estava na caixa, não sabia nem em que parte do castelo ela e Rudy estavam. Porém, por incrível que pareça, ela sabia que estava no lugar certo, de alguma maneira ela podia sentir em seu coração.

_ Rudy... O que é tudo isso? – Moon perguntou dando um sorriso meio abobado.

_ Um jardim, um lago, uma toalha e um presente... – respondeu Rudy como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

Moon revirou os olhos e Rudy riu.

_ Isto é para você. – disse ele pegando a caixa embrulhada e entregando para Moon, que ainda estava sem reação. – Abra.

Muito vagarosamente Moon começou a abrir o embrulho tão bem arrumado (com certeza não por Rudy). Quando acabou de desembrulhar o presente Moon não conseguiu pronunciar uma palavra de imediato. Era uma caixa prateada, com uma grande Lua brilhante em seu centro, brilhava como se fosse diamantes, rodeada por estrelas com o mesmo brilho. Mas o que chamou a atenção de Moon foi o que estava gravado abaixo da Lua: "Para sempre".

_ Rudy... – ela tentou começar a falar sem sucesso.

_ Abra a caixa. – ele pediu, ainda sorrindo.

Moon a abriu e nesse instante começou a tocar uma suave e doce melodia, daquelas que quando escutamos simplesmente fechamos os olhos para apreciar tamanha beleza. Dentro havia uma fotografia deles dois, abraçados e sorrindo, dois segundos depois Rudy quase caía no chão e a foto voltava para eles sorrindo.

_ Você pode guardar o que quiser aí, eu achei que seria legal... Sabe... Porque você é a Moon, a minha Lua. – Rudy explicou sem precisar.

Antes que ele pudesse falar qualquer coisa Moon pulou nos braços dele, tão feliz que parecia um crime. Ela achava que Rudy ainda estava zangado por ela estar escondendo dele o que era, na verdade, ele estava, mas com um tempo começou a entender.

_ É lindo, Rudy! Lindo mesmo! – disse Moon emocionada.

_ Moon, - começou Rudy, afastando-a um pouco a fim de olhar em seus olhos. – não importa que você não possa me contar exatamente agora o que está acontecendo. Eu não devia estar te pressionando para contar algo que é seu e... – ele parou por um instante, olhando somente para o rosto de Moon. – Moon, você foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu nesse ano para mim e eu não quero te perder por causa de ciúmes, quero estar ao seu lado o máximo que puder, aproveitar cada segundo de felicidade que você me proporciona todos os dias. Eu quero te amar o quanto eu puder. Se conseguirmos como está escrito nesse presente... Para sempre.

Talvez não haja palavras suficientes para expressarmos o que sentimos em um momento desses, então procuramos a forma mais fácil para colocar para fora toda a alegria que estamos sentindo: um beijo.

Moon praticamente se jogou nos braços de Rudy para envolvê-lo em um intenso beijo.

_ Obrigada. – ela murmurou ofegante.

Rudy somente sorriu e a beijou novamente. Algo ingênuo e doce, que foi se tornando ousado e exigente. Suas bocas se moviam de maneira febril, com um jeito acelerado. Quando se deram conta estavam deitados sobre a toalha, o coração batendo a mil por hora. Pode parecer que tudo tenha sido um grande impulso do momento, algo feito sem pensar. Não foi. Quando Moon e Rudy finalmente tomaram o tempo para tentar recuperar o fôlego, seus olhos puderam se encontrar. Acho que aquilo sim era o real amor à primeira vista, aquele no qual precisamos dar um segundo e mais profundo olhar, e, naquele momento, naquele olhar estava tudo que jovens apaixonados e despreocupados poderiam querer de prova, prova de que aquilo estava mais que certo.

Eles sorriram enquanto eram tomados por mais uma onda de desejo e certeza. A insegurança que poderia existir antes não estava mais naquele momento, que só pertencia a eles dois. Rudy acariciou o rosto de Moon, enquanto, gentilmente, se colocava por cima dela. Eles não sabiam se uma relação tão fora do comum como a deles duraria para sempre, mas tinham certeza de que era isso que queriam para eles. Veja, o fato de Moon e Rudy terem percebido que se amavam em tão pouco tempo não necessariamente significa que eles não tenham certeza do que sentem, ou que não saibam o que é um amor verdadeiro. Às vezes as pessoas simplesmente encontram uma maneira de ultrapassar todos os obstáculos que nós criamos para finalmente admitir que não podemos viver sozinhos. Não gostamos de nos sentir dependentes, porque se entregar por completo a outra pessoa nos tira todo o suposto controle que teríamos sobre nós mesmos.

Nesta noite Moon e Rudy mais uma vez quebravam as regras, ignoravam o esperado pelo resto do mundo, porque eles, eles e mais ninguém, tinham o direito de ditar como teriam de viver esse amor. Então, eles se entregaram a ele, se entregaram ao amor, sem questionar, sem temer, sem ter de pensar no que teriam depois, porque sabiam que teriam um ao outro e no coração de jovens sonhadores, e ainda inconseqüentes, isso bastava. Pergunto-me se um pouco dessa inconseqüência não traria mais realismo ao mundo, talvez pudéssemos aprender a sentir o amor e não calcular qual são as chances deste ser para sempre. Afinal, nunca teremos certeza sobre o futuro, e não importa realmente, porque nunca o viveremos. Moon e Rudy entendiam isso, sabiam que quando o futuro que tantos temem chegasse, este já seria o presente. Então, porque se preocupar com um futuro que um dia simplesmente será como agora, será seu presente?

Não, eles preferiam viver esta noite, esta noite na qual se uniriam e compartilhariam. O maior êxtase que pode ser alcançado vem daquilo que se compartilha com a pessoa mais importante da sua vida. Os toques, as caricias, os beijos... Tudo era maior naquela noite, era mútuo, era certo. E o prazer alcançado pelos corpos dos amantes daquela noite foi fruto de total entrega, confiança, paixão e, mais que isso, a certeza de um amor incerto que os levaria a lugares que sozinhos nunca antes encontrariam.

Juliet jogava sua capa preta sob o vestido que era por demais delicado para ficar exposto aos galhos e terra da Floresta Proibida. Colocando seu capuz e respirando fundo Juliet adentrou a escuridão. Por seu caminho ela pensou em muitas coisas. Seus triunfos que viriam ou os já completos, seu plano, a ingenuidade de todos dentro daquele baile... Coisas nas quais ela já pensara várias e várias vezes. Então, sem pedir licença, um pensamento se apoderou dela, era mais como uma lembrança recente. Ela pensou em Rose e John discutindo, lembrou do calor entre os dois e pensou que nunca havia tido essa oportunidade. Era uma coisa que às vezes invadia as divagações de Juliet. Mesmo que conseguisse, e ela sabia que conseguiria tudo que planejava ter, nunca teria aquilo que nunca viveu. Esse calor... Em menos de um minuto ela expulsou tal pensamento e começou a pensar em coisas que realmente valeriam a pena. Paixão era para fracos, ela sempre dizia, e também nunca pronunciava a palavra amor, pois, para Juliet, esta era um mito que atrapalhava românticos e sonhadores e os impedia de alcançar seus objetivos.

Juliet nunca sentiu falta de alguém ao seu lado, pois sempre aprendeu a conseguir tudo sozinha. Todos os outros ao seu lado, mesmo aliados, eram algum tipo de competição. Juliet não acreditava na confiança, porque traía todos ao seu redor e manipulava as coisas para que tudo sempre saísse como planejado. Então, por que confiar nas pessoas que nem deviam estar confiando nela?

_ Já não era sem tempo! – disse um homenzinho que saia das trevas revelando sua forma meio corcunda.

Juliet lançou um olhar gélido que fez com que Pedro Pettigrew ficasse ainda mais baixo, se é isso era possível.

_ Eu entendo que sua _perspicácia não pode atingir um patamar maior que seu tamanho real, ratinho querido... – disse Juliet com a frieza e elegância de uma rainha de gelo. – Mas, questione o que eu faço mais uma vez e você perderá mais que um dedo._

_ Pedro arregalou os olhos e tossiu para disfarçar o medo que acabara de sentir das palavras de Juliet._

_ _ O que você quer aqui, afinal? Não sabe que te encontrar enquanto estou em Hogwarts é super perigoso?! – perguntou Juliet, tirando a capa._

_ Pedro ficou ainda alguns segundos sem responder. Juliet revirou os olhos. _

_ _ Será que você pode dizer algo idiota prolixo? – Juliet perguntou sem paciência - Já me fez vir até aqui e nada diz?!_

_ O fato de Juliet falar como uma dama ardilosa do século XVIII não melhorava a situação para Pedro._

_ _ O Mestre quer saber se tudo corre como planejado. – Pedro disse, engolindo em seco._

_ _ Sim, está. – respondeu Juliet – Mas não depende de minha pessoa... E sim de Harry Potter. Seu Mestre já parece ter a certeza de que ele conseguirá._

_ _ E você não pensa assim? – perguntou Pedro lembrando-se da última vez que vira Harry Potter, quando este lhe salvou a vida._

_ E o que Pedro fez depois? Correu para o Mestre das Trevas, _seu mestre._ Mas, como Dumbledore um dia disse: "__Assim é a magia no que ela tem de mais profundo e impenetrável, Harry. Mas confie em mim... quem sabe um dia você se alegrará por ter salvo a vida de Pettigrew."_

_ _ O garoto possui coragem, isso é inegável... – respondeu Juliet, tirando Pedro de seus devaneios. – Mas é aquele típico metido a herói que quer salvar a todos, mas sem a ajuda de ninguém! Ugh, eu juro que se tiver de ouvir mais uma conversa enfadonha do quanto Harry Potter sofre por carregar tanta responsabilidade eu sou capaz de gritar com todas as minhas forças e... _

_ Juliet parou e pigarreou, ela perdera a calma, claramente. Mas realmente se sentia entediada com aquele menino que _não_ devia ter sobrevivido. Ela o via cada vez mais puxando uma responsabilidade para ele que poderia ser dividida com as milhões de pessoas ao seu lado querendo ajudar. Todos seriam prejudicados com o que estava por vir, _todos._ Ainda sim, esse menino achava uma maneira de se colocar como salvador solitário da pátria... Com uma culpa que nunca foi dele e uma obsessão por salvar o dia que não tinha mais remédio. Para Juliet, Harry Potter era oficialmente um babaca, quero dizer, herói. Bom, eu digo herói porque não tenho a coragem de Juliet para intitular esse menino de babaca. Quem sabe ele ainda _me _salve um dia, ou até salve _você_, leitor... Do jeito que as coisas andam, eu não me assustaria._

_ _ Bem, eu já me demorei por demais. – disse Juliet a um Pedro ainda meio impressionado com a atitude anterior da garota._

_ "A Rainha do Gelo mostrando algum tipo de emoção?" ele se perguntava em pensamento. "Isso eu achei que morreria sem ver..."_

_ _ Diga a _seu_ mestre, - Juliet enfatizou o pronome, mostrando discretamente que o mestre de Pedro não era seu mestre também – que, por enquanto, o plano está correndo seu curso..._

_ Pedro assentiu com a cabeça._

_ _ Agora vá, parvo! E não me transtorne mais. _

_ Juliet pegou sua capa e desapareceu na escuridão, deixando Pedro Pettigrew, olhando para o nada atônito. Ele não fazia idéia do por que de uma garota tão jovem ser tão amarga. Ninguém realmente entendia, a não ser Juliet. Ela seria simpática com quem precisasse ser, não daria importância para aqueles que não eram importantes e simplesmente seguiria com o plano._

_Kate estava sentada sozinha a uma mesa, enquanto a música seguia alta e os alunos giravam com seus pares em uma romântica música lenta. Ela deu um grande suspiro antes de enfiar mais um pedaço de bolo na boca._

__ Seu par te abandonou? – perguntou uma voz atrás dela._

_Kate se engasgou com o bolo._

__ Calma, calma! –disse Chris oferecendo água a amiga._

_Kate bebeu a água, enquanto se recuperava do susto. O engraçado é que ela havia percebido a presença de Chris, e o vira chegar... Mas o tom em sua voz foi tão... Bem, Kate chegou a engasgar._

_ _ E o seu? – Kate perguntou por fim – Por que não está mais te engolindo?_

_ Chris riu, e Kate também. Os dois não conseguiam brigar por muito tempo, afinal, não sabiam como viver sem o outro por perto. Eram melhores amigos._

_ _ Bom, aparentemente, quando seu par cansou de te procurar veio roubar o meu par. – disse Chris, naturalmente. _

_ _ Aquele pervertido!!! – exclamou Kate indignada._

_ _ Você aceitou vir com ele... – Chris alfinetou._

_ _ Porque não tinha mais ninguém sem par. – respondeu Kate – E meu melhor amigo me rejeitou! – continuou fingindo tristeza._

_ _ O seu _reserva_ te rejeitou, você quis dizer. – respondeu Chris – Seu melhor amigo sempre estará aqui e você sabe disso._

_ Kate sentiu como se um monte de borboletas tivesse começado a voar em seu estômago. Os dois sorriram e se abraçaram, permanecendo assim por pelo menos um minuto._

_ _ Mas então, agora nossos pares são um par? – perguntou Kate quando ela e Chris finalmente se separaram._

_ _ Não mesmo... – disse Chris segurando o riso._

_ _ Que cara é essa? O que aconteceu? – perguntou Kate curiosa._

_ _ Primeiro você me diga. – disse Chris, voltando a ficar sério – E você e Hermione?_

_ Kate suspirou profundamente._

_ _ Eu fui uma completa idiota! Devia ter metido a porrada naquela cretina! Mas ela está com punição suficiente por enquanto... Eu acho. Ainda vou ver amanhã no café! – Kate decidiu._

_ _ Não vai partir para cima dela durante o café, né? – perguntou Chris preocupado. Sim, ele acreditava que Kate poderia fazer isso._

_ _ Não sei... – respondeu Kate sincera e ao mesmo tempo brincalhona. – Mas, então, vai me explicar a cara de agora pouco?_

_ _ Ah! – disse Chris, rindo ao lembrar-se da cena – Foi bem engraçado na verdade. Isa e eu estávamos conversando..._

_ Kate olhou para Chris incrédula._

_ _ Sério! Estávamos _conversando!_ – Chris disse sincero. – Bem, foi aí que seu par chegou e..._

_ *FLASH-BACK*_

_ _ Devo dizer que sua beleza esta noite ofusca qualquer outra coisa, bela dama. – disse Jack, galanteador atrás de Isa._

_ Isa já sabia quem era, mas ainda assim virou-se com um ar de indagação._

_ _ Jack... – disse ela em fingida surpresa – Não conseguiu segurar seu par por uma noite inteira? Onde estão os "dons" que todos sempre falam? Bom, pode ser isso, não é? Só se _fala_ de seus dons... – completou com um tom divertido._

_ Jack riu, porque não sabia mais o que fazer. _

_ *DE VOLTA A CHRIS E KATE*_

_ _ Aaaaaaai! – Kate expressou o que, provavelmente, todos que leram o que Isa disse devem ter pensado._

_ _ Essa só foi a alfinetada número 1. – disse Chris._

_ _ Fica pior? – perguntou Kate._

_ Chris assentiu com a cabeça._

_ *FLASH-BACK* _

_ _ Na verdade, Isa, eu não a perdi. – mentiu Jack, pois ele havia sim perdido Kate. – Só queria falar com a minha amiga por um segundo, não posso? – ele perguntou._

_ _ Ah, que doce da sua parte! – respondeu Isa com um maravilhoso sorriso estampado no rosto. Jack sorriu galanteador – Mas, agora eu não posso conversar, eu sim quero passar um tempo com o _meu_ par._

_ A expressão que o rosto de Jack mostrava depois dessas palavras era algo indescritível. Parecia incredibilidade, confusão e problemas mentais. Isa, por outro lado, continuou com o seu impecável sorriso no rosto enquanto se virava para dar um selinho em Chris, que estava um pouquinho embasbacado também._

_ Chris sorriu para Isa e depois disse:_

_ _ Isa, pode conversar um pouco com Dawson, tem realmente algo que eu preciso fazer agora._

_ _ Tem que ser agora? – perguntou Isa, delicadamente insinuando que não queria conversar com Jack naquela hora._

_ _ Temo que sim. – respondeu Chris agora rindo da cara de Jack e do jeito que Isa o estava tratando._

_ Isa suspirou._

_ _ Tudo bem, mas não demore. – disse Isa, finalmente._

_ _ Pode deixar. – disse Chris, deixando um boquiaberto Jack e uma superior Isa para trás._

_ *DE VOLTA A CHRIS E KATE*_

_ _ E foi aí que eu os deixei e não ouvi mais sobre o que Dawson queria conversar com Isa. – concluiu Chris para uma entusiasmada Kate._

_ _ Eu _nãocreio! – _foi o que Kate disse com a boca aberta. – Sempre que ela estava perto de Jack era óbvio que ela estava caidinha por ele!_

_ _ É, as coisas mudam! – disse Chris, com um sorriso no rosto, um pouco diferente do que Kate estava acostumada._

_ _ É verdade... – Kate parou por um segundo. – Mas, Chris, o que você tinha que fazer? Pode ir fazer! Eu estou bem. Ou era somente para que Isa pudesse falar com Jack? – perguntou Kate._

_ Chris abriu mais o sorriso e passou a mão nos cabelos._

_ _ Eu já fiz o que eu tinha que fazer. – ele respondeu, rindo. – Eu fui procurar por você._

_ Kate arregalou os olhos._

_ _ Ah! – foi o que ela disse tentando juntar os fatos em sua cabeça. – Como é que você sabia onde eu estava? – perguntou ela, confusa._

_ _ Porque eu te conheço. – respondeu Chris. Kate levantou uma sobrancelha. – Mas é! Todos te procurariam em algum canto, provavelmente chorando. Mas eu sabia que você viria para cá, no meio da festa e se encheria de bolo. – completou apontando para o prato quase vazio de Kate._

_ Kate sorriu._

_ _ Odeio o jeito que você me conhece tanto. – disse, ainda sorrindo, mas abaixando o olhar._

_ Chris deu mais uma vez aquele novo sorriso._

_ _ Odeia nada. – ele contrapôs._

_ Kate abriu um pouco mais o sorriso e voltou a encarar Chris._

_ _ O que posso dizer? Você me conhece._

_ Eles sorriram mais uma vez._

_ _ Então, vamos dançar? É a última dança, sabe. É agora ou nunca. – convidou Chris, meio sem jeito._

_ _ Você não é meu par. – respondeu Kate, ainda um pouco de pirraça._

_ Chris revirou os olhos e se levantou, estendendo sua mão._

_ _ O que quer dizer que eu posso te obrigar a dançar e não ficar ressentido por isso._

_Kate sorriu e logo depois segurou a mão estendida de Chris. Foram para o meio da pista e começaram a dançar a sua primeira música da noite, que, ironicamente, era também a última._

_ Dá para você me dizer logo o que você quer me mostrar?! – perguntou Rose, já impaciente de ficar passeando por aí sendo puxada (meio bruscamente) por John.

__ Veja você mesma. – respondeu John, finalmente parando de andar._

_Rose olhou para sua frente meio que entediada. Porém, quando seus olhos fixaram-se no que se encontrava na sua frente, seu olhar se tornou surpreso. A cena era a seguinte: os respectivos pares de Rose e John estavam se pegando (ou melhor, se engolindo) em um cantinho escuro amassados contra parede, enquanto o clone de John furtivamente começava a acariciar as pernas do clone de Rose._

_John pareceu ver que Rose estava prestes a soltar algo muito sujo de sua boca (e olha que ela era a "estressadinha" naturalmente). Não pode deixar de se encostar-se à parede desleixadamente para aproveitar o show._

__ MAIS QUE PUTARIA É ESSA?! – perguntou Rose, não sabendo muito o porquê de estar tão zangada, mas estava._

_O casal se separou um tanto que assustado._

__ Rose! – exclamou o clone de John._

__ Ah, pelo menos se lembra do meu nome, não é? Pensei que já tinha se esquecido já que estava engolindo a cara dessa aí!_

__ Ah, sim! E qual é o _meu_ nome? – perguntou o clone de John, levantando a sobrancelha. _

_Rose ficou alguns segundos calada olhando para ele._

__ É... É... – ela tentou lembrar, mas como seria inútil... – Quem é que estava beijando outra aqui? Eu? Não! Você! Então, cala a boca... CLONE DO JOHN!_

_John, que estava encostado na parede, de repente se endireitou, com um sorriso maroto e ao mesmo tempo confuso._

__ Clone _meu_? – ele perguntou._

_Rose olhou de John para seu clone pelo menos umas quatro vezes antes de entrar em um colapso mental e gritar:_

__ VOCÊS QUEREM ME DEIXAR MALUCA! _

_Clone Rose e Clone John tentaram começar a sair de fininho, enquanto John ria da atitude de Rose._

__ Por favor, fiquem! – disse John, acabando com as esperanças do casalzinho clone. – O show está longe de acabar! – depois de dizer isso, olhou para Rose. – Minha garota, você já _é maluca_, este cavalheiro não teria o privilégio de ser o meu clone e, nesse caso, se fossem vocês duas se beijando, eu não contaria como traição._

_Rose arregalou os olhos, abrindo e fechando a boca repetitivamente. Mas o Clone John entrou no meio da história para salvá-la de ter que dizer alguma coisa sobre o comentário pervertido do John real. Nossa, que coisa confusa! Assim como Rose e John, pressuponho. _

__ Nós não viemos aqui com a intenção de causar transtorno algum... – disse o Clone de John, se referindo a ele e também ao clone de Rose. _

__ Mas acabamos por descobrir em pares que nem eram os nossos... a perfeição, talvez? – perguntou o clone de Rose, meio que rindo abobadamente._

_Rose revirou os olhos em evidente nojo. _

__ Por favor, vão embora? – mais que mandou do que perguntou Rose aos clones._

_Estes não esperaram Rose mudar de idéia e saíram rapidamente do local._

__ Bem, creio que agora só há uma coisa para nós fazermos... – comentou John, chegando ao lado de Rose._

_Rose concordou com a cabeça._

__ Encher a cara. – ela disse, já começando a andar em direção ao castelo._

_John riu alto e a segurou._

__ Ou – ele começou, ainda rindo. – podemos dançar. É a última dança, minha garota._

_Rose olhou para John meio incrédula._

__ Dançar? Eu? Agora? – foram as palavras que ela conseguiu emitir._

__ É... Acho que é melhor a gente dançar enquanto a música ainda está tocando porque... dançar quando ela pára é mais difícil._

_Rose levantou uma sobrancelha ainda incrédula._

__ Olha aqui Ericson... – começou Rose ao que John revirou os olhos prevendo o que aconteceria a seguir. – Não me venha com os seus joguinhos ridículos! Eu _não sou_ uma das suas garotas..._

__ Claro que não é. – John a interrompeu. – Você é _a garota_._

_Rose parou atônita, sem conseguir falar. Também se ela falasse algo sairia como "Gablablujiblaga?"._

__ Confesse... Você nunca pensou em você como... _a minha garota_? – perguntou John com um olhar tão profundo que chegava a penetrar os olhos de Rose. Ela ficou aflita ao pensar se poderia penetrar sua mente também._

_Depois de alguns segundos parados, somente se olhando, John começou a abrir um sorriso, que logo se tornou uma gargalhada. Rose balançou a cabeça, confusa._

__ Você devia ter visto sua cara!!! – disse John, em meio a risos – Era como se dissesse "Já, já! Eu já pensei! Eu querooo!" HÁ, HÁ, HÁ, HÁ!_

_Rose se tornou tão vermelha quanto seus cabelos e começou a bater em John freneticamente._

__ VAI À MERDA SEU MONTE DE BOSTA! _

_Enquanto se desviava dos socos e tapas de Rose, ainda rindo, John retrucou:_

__ Como é que eu vou à merda se eu já sou um monte de bosta?! _

__ Então vai encontrar suas origens!!! – respondeu Rose, ainda batendo em John._

__Ok, chega! – disse John segurando Rose com a maior facilidade. – Agora, cala a boca e dance comigo._

_Rose olhou para John, indignada, antes de responder simplesmente:_

__ Não._

_E assim, se soltou de John e foi andando para dentro do castelo. Uma vez que chegou à pista de dança Rose se deparou com um sorridente John estendendo sua mão direita em direção a ela._

__ Mas... O QUÊ?! VOCÊ... COMO?! – perguntou Rose, confusa._

__ Algum problema por aqui? – perguntou professora Mcgonagall chegando atrás de Rose, que se endireitou e foi parar ao lado de John._

__ Claaaaro que não, professora! – disse Rose dando um tapa da bunda de John, o que o fez pular. A professora, porém, não percebeu._

__ Eu podia jurar que... – a professora Mcgonagall começou._

__ Nada não, professora! Eu estou aqui me divertindo pacas com o meu amigo! – respondeu Rose, fingida._

__ _Pacas?_ – perguntou John, ainda meio atordoado com tudo aquilo._

__ É! Chulas! – respondeu Rose._

_A professora Mcgonagall balançou a cabeça e partiu para checar outras pequenas confusões._

__ Então... – Rose ouviu John chamar. – Acho que não tem outro remédio que me conceder esta dança._

__ "Que me conceder esta dança", me sinto em um tempo muito, muito distante! – comentou Rose, rindo._

__ É, - respondeu John. – distante pacas!_

_Rose riu, mesmo sem querer. Antes que ela pudesse saber o que estava fazendo se encontrava nos braços de John dançando a última música do baile. Mais à frente se encontravam Kate e Chris e depois deles tantos outros casais esperando pelo fim de uma noite, ou melhor, de uma dança.  
_●●●

Cedric se encontrava andando freneticamente, sendo que ele nem sabia para onde. Somente sentia que deveria continuar andando e andando, até encontrar o que queria. E o que ele queria? Uma certa menina de cabelos castanhos.

_ Você não gostaria de comprar algo? – perguntou uma linda mulher, que parecia estar vendendo lembranças no baile. Era uma mulher de olhos claros e cabelos negros.

Cedric, por mais que estivesse apressado, não se absteve de seu lado cavalheiro (que, por sinal, nunca era abalado).

_ Ah, eu agradeço, mas... Não estou interessado nas lembranças. Mas acho que aquele grupo de garotas ficaria muito feliz de comprar algo. – disse apontando para o grupo de meninas que havia puxado Cho há um tempo. Esta, agora, não se encontrava com elas.

_ Eu acho – disse Lívien – que você talvez precise de um presente para alguém muito especial.

Cedric não compreendia o porquê de aquela mulher querer tanto que exatamente _ele_ comprasse algo. Ele não tinha que dar presente para ninguém! Ele tinha era que correr atrás de uma pessoa que... que para ele era o maior presente.

_ E então? – Lívien tirou Cedric de seus devaneios.

_ Eu quero... aquele colar. – disse Cedric mais para se livrar de Lívien do que pelo fato de ser um colar realmente bonito. Era um daqueles que abria para por uma foto dentro, parecia de ouro e tinha um pingente com formato de um coração.

Quando Cedric foi pegar sua carteira Lívien parou sua mão.

_ Esse é um presente meu. – disse ela com seu sorriso altamente encantador. – Espero que o entregue para pessoa certa.

Cedric olhou para o colar que estava agora depositado em sua mão e outra vez para o lugar onde Lívien se encontrava, confuso. Porém, a cigana já não estava mais lá.

Cedric não perdeu tempo, por mais que estivesse confuso, colocou o colar dentro do bolso direito de sua calça e continuou andando em direção às escadas. Ela sabia que lá era onde estaria Hermione, de alguma forma, ele sabia. De alguma forma, seu coração sabia.

Depois de alguns minutos, Cedric avistou-a. Lá estava Hermione, sentada na escada, sem sapatos, chorando descontroladamente. Ainda assim, ao vê-la, Cedric podia jurar nunca ter visto algo mais bonito. A gente fica perdido quando se ama. Perdido... Perdido onde? Perdidos em sentimentos? Em emoções? Perdidos uns nos outros? Bem, acho que se soubéssemos onde estamos perdidos, não estaríamos realmente perdidos, certo? E isso que Cedric estava sentindo, não seria amor.

_ Hermione... – Cedric chamou, cautelosamente.

Hermione começou a enxugar suas lágrimas rapidamente antes de se virar para Cedric como toda garota que se preze faz. Não se sabe por que, já que sempre fica óbvio que esta estava chorando.

_ Cedric vai embora, sim? Eu não quero falar com ninguém. – disse Hermione, meio grossa.

_ Você está chorando. – foi o que Cedric respondeu.

Hermione deu uma risadinha seca e sarcástica.

_ Não, foi o Pirraça que tacou cebola na minha cara!

_ Não tem porque você me responder com tanta hostilidade, eu não fiz nada. – defendeu-se Cedric.

_ Você é simplesmente O Problema! – gritou Hermione.

_ Como é que _eu_ sou o problema? Eu não fiz nada para você! – retrucou Cedric, muito confuso.

_ Exatamente! Você nunca fez nada! Nada! E o pior de tudo é que eu não posso te culpar, porque você nem sabe! Mas tudo o que eu fiz, o fato de eu estar chorando... É sim, tudo sua culpa e... – Hermione estava tirando de seu peito toda a dor que sentia, mas talvez esta fosse a vez de Cedric desabafar.

_ Hermione, eu te amo.

Nesse exato momento foi como se todos tivessem se silenciado, não havia mais música, gargalhadas, vozes... Até o vento, que até agora cantava insaciado, se acalmou nesse exato minuto. Por mais que não queiramos admitir a vida é muitas vezes como um conto de fadas, daqueles que são somente nossos, são escritos do nosso jeito e como queremos. Só que, muitas vezes, nós não sabemos o que queremos. Então, vagamos em um início conturbado até chegar ao meio e perceber que tudo o que queríamos estava bem a nossa frente, que só precisamos expressar o que sentíamos para que, finalmente, pudéssemos ter o tão esperado final feliz. Porém, nesse momento onde nada mais além dos dois existe e que tudo fica em silêncio nós podemos ver que o final ainda está longe de chegar, que tudo o que passamos, tudo o que sofremos (ou não) foi só o começo. O começo de algo muito mais forte que pode levar à nossa destruição ou felicidade, pelo menos, quase eterna. O começo de muitas lágrimas a serem derramadas sobre rosas azuis que de pouco a pouco vão florescendo. Entretanto, nada disso passa pela nossa cabeça no momento em que se admite que esse sentimento existe.

_ Não faça isso comigo, Cedric... Eu não... – tentou começar uma Hermione incrédula no que acabara de ouvir.

_ Não, Hermione... – disse Cedric.

_ Não, Cedric! – defendeu-se Hermione – Isso não é real, não pode ser real. Nós... Nós não somos um para o outro, não entende? Talvez se não tivéssemos nos conhecido na Copa você até hoje nem me notaria, você não está falando o que realmente sente... É tudo uma coincidência.

_ Não. – Cedric a interrompeu sério, de uma maneira que Hermione não pôde continuar falando. – Conhecer você foi coincidência, se tornar seu amigo foi uma escolha... Mas me apaixonar por você... – Cedric abriu um pequeno sorriso – Ah, Hermione... Apaixonar-me por você foi algo além do meu controle.

Essa é a hora em que o príncipe pega a princesa nos braços e a beija. Então, no caso de Cedric e Hermione, obviamente a princesa, afobada, pulou nos braços de um príncipe que ficou assustado e tascou-lhe um demorado e intenso beijo. Quando seus lábios se separaram eles ainda assim continuaram com seus rostos próximos e Hermione sentiu Cedric sorrir. Uma das melhores coisas do mundo, sentir a pessoa que se ama sorrir.

_ Por favor... – Hermione sussurrou. – Cedric, me diz que isso tudo não é um sonho...

_ Um... Sonho... Sonho? – Cedric disse, de repente ficando meio desesperado.

Hermione o olhou meio confusa. Cedric começou a tatear os bolsos até retirar deles um lindo colar de ouro. Hermione ainda não sabia muito bem o que ele queria fazer com aquilo, parecia que ele estava ficando meio maluco. Cedric, então disse:

_ Pode se virar, por favor?

Hermione o fez sem questionar, naquela hora talvez ela fizesse tudo o que Cedric lhe pedisse. Assim, ele colocou o cordão em volta do pescoço de Hermione.

_ Se você ainda estiver usando isso amanhã de manhã... – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido. – Quer dizer que isso tudo não foi um sonho. – dizendo isso ele deu mais um sorriso cedric-você-quer-que-eu-morra?

Hermione se jogou nos braços de Cedric aproveitando cada momento daquele, até agora para ela, sonho. Ela o aproveitaria até o momento que acordasse, pelo menos, por uma noite. Porém o colar em seu pescoço queimou a esse pensamento, uma chama de esperança de que, na verdade, isso tudo estivesse acontecendo.

Agora já se podia ouvir o vento outra vez. Ele soprava forte, ainda assim, sem ser frio, sem machucar, era quente de alguma forma, de uma forma incomum. Se o vento dessa noite pudesse se fazer entender, estaria cantando pedinte. Pedinte de um favor. Ele pediria um caminho para a alma daqueles com medo de amar, sem querer assumir que ele é tudo que precisamos. Não, não. Ele nos vem quando nos faltam palavras, nos tempos de mudança. Você já sentiu uma mudança na atmosfera, mesmo que pequena, quando finalmente se deixa acreditar naquilo que parecia tão longe? Vejo esse momento como o vento da mudança, aquele que sopra diretamente na face do tempo, tornando-o mais lento se possível, em prol de fazer-nos sentir aquilo que estávamos inibindo como se fosse algo fora do nosso alcance.

A confiança concedida, a coragem de simplesmente tentar, a quebra de uma alta parede de indiferença, uma música, um beijo, uma dança... Memórias. Memórias, que ainda estão sendo vividas, por mais algumas horas, só mais um pouco. O vento seguirá por novos caminhos, espalhando novas mudanças, mas, antes de ir, não pode deixar de entoar uma breve melodia, esta com mais um pedido. Ele canta "não me deixe ir". O vento não canta por ele, não. Ele canta por tudo o que foi descoberto essa noite. Não é que seja difícil de encontrar, mas nós complicamos tanto! Sabe, não sei vocês, mas eu não a deixaria ir, a memória dessa noite.

Estou me segurando em memórias que nem minhas são, mas eu acredito nelas, acredito em finalmente se encontrar quando estávamos perdidos, em recebermos alguém querido com confiança pela primeira vez ou em simplesmente deixar-nos viver algo que sentimos e escondemos por pelo menos algumas horas... Agora, com tudo na sua frente para ser perfeito, o vento simplesmente pede por essas memórias e mais uma vez diz: não me deixe ir.


	16. Chapter 12 promo 1: Juliet

***Preview do capítulo 12***

**O nome será: Confiança gera confiança.**

**Promo 1: Juliet  
**

Juliet havia levantado de sua cama com a sensação de que dormira por muito tempo. Seu corpo estava pesado. Não havia, porém, dormido mais que algumas horas. Algo em seu estômago não a deixava dormir e ao mesmo tempo fazia com que ficasse cansada. Para qualquer um poderia parecer que Juliet estava apaixonada. Você, é claro, já percebeu que amor não é algo que possamos encontrar nos sentimentos de Juliet. Ela tinha sede por poder. Claro que podíamos comparar isto com amor, onde queremos ter o poder sobre o outro e, mais importante, sobre nós mesmos. Queremos alguém com tanto fervor que seríamos capazes de fazer tudo por essa pessoa. Juliet seria capaz de tudo, tudo mesmo, por seu amor. O amor sem rosto, enganoso, longínquo... O poder, a liderança, o tudo e o nada eram, e são, levados pelo amor de Juliet. Deste amor, não se tirou belos poemas e nem se dão ao trabalho falar. Mas não adianta ignorar algo quando este algo é a chave para uma mudança ou não-mudança.

_ Posso confiar em você?

Ela inspirou o ar gelado da noite, mas não o expirou. Deixou que este penetrasse em suas narinas fazendo com que elas ardessem em um chamado para o presente, para a pergunta. Ela esperava não ter demorado tanto quanto pensava tê-lo feito. Não, isso poderia estragar tudo! Ela precisava demonstrar doce confiança. Confiança é a maior arma, a força. Ela sorriu, gentilmente.

_ Claro que sim.

Ele sorriu aliviado. Afinal...

_Confiança gera confiança._

_N/A: Desculpem a demora! Nós tivemos meses seguidos de provas e não tivemos tempo de escrever. Então, estamos recolhendo alguns pedaços do que já está escrito. Serão promos de cada personagem. Não revelarão MUITO, claro! Mas vocês já podem questionar o que vai acontecer! Beijos enormes e obrigada pelos reviews! Nary (Naty e Mary)  
_


	17. Capítulo 12 Confiança gera Confiança

Capítulo 12

Confiança gera confiança

_ Posso confiar em você?

Ela inspirou o ar gelado da noite, mas não o expirou. Deixou que este penetrasse em suas narinas fazendo com que elas ardessem em um chamado para o presente, para a pergunta. Ela esperava não ter demorado tanto quanto pensava tê-lo feito. Não, isso poderia estragar tudo! Ela precisava demonstrar doce confiança. Confiança é a maior arma, a força. Ela sorriu, gentilmente.

_ Claro que sim.

Ele sorriu aliviado. Afinal...

_Confiança gera confiança._

Juliet havia levantado de sua cama com a sensação de que dormira por muito tempo. Seu corpo estava pesado. Não havia, porém, dormido mais que algumas horas. Algo em seu estômago não a deixava dormir e ao mesmo tempo não fazia com que ficasse cansada. Para qualquer um poderia parecer que Juliet estava apaixonada. Você, é claro, já percebeu que amor não é algo que possamos encontrar nos sentimentos de Juliet. Ela tinha sede por poder. Claro que podíamos comparar isto com amor, onde queremos ter o poder sobre o outro e, mais importante, sobre nós mesmos. Queremos alguém com tanto fervor que seríamos capazes de fazer tudo por essa pessoa. Juliet seria capaz de tudo, tudo mesmo, por seu amor. O amor sem rosto, enganoso, longínquo... O poder, a liderança, o tudo e o nada eram, e são levados pelo amor de Juliet. Deste amor, não se tirou belos poemas e nem se dão ao trabalho falar. Mas não adianta ignorar algo quando este algo é a chave para uma mudança ou não-mudança.

Pelos corredores, Juliet deixava-se perder em devaneios.

_ Ora, bom dia, Jack. – cumprimentou Juliet, seu sorriso cordialmente perfeito adornando-lhe o rosto. Faria qualquer um sorrir de volta. Por encantamento ou medo.

_ Juliet, minha linda. – respondeu Jack galanteador. – Pensei que já não te encontraria; você normalmente não está aqui nessa época do ano.

Juliet sorriu por dentro, em sua piada interna voltada para um segredo.

_ Tenho assuntos a resolver aqui este ano. – ela disse simplesmente, e ninguém imaginaria o que estava implícito naquelas palavras.

Jack sorriu meio abobado. Realmente não sabia o que sentia em relação à Juliet, quando ela estava perto. Ao mesmo tempo em que adoraria passar um tempo a sós com ela, não queria que isso acontecesse.

Por sorte, Isabela passava conversando alegremente com John. Jack deu um sorriso para os dois.

_ Isa, John! – Jack chamou, apontando para onde estavam.

Isa apontou para o próprio relógio, iluminou Jack com um sorriso deslumbrante e foi seguindo para outra direção. Jack não entendeu, mas tinha a impressão de que John fosse lhe explicar.

Chegando perto de Jack e Juliet, John explicou:

_ Ela não tem tempo de tomar café da manhã. – ele disse dando de ombros – Parece que vai se encontrar com um dos amigos do Diggory ou algo assim.

Jack franziu as sobrancelhas sem saber muito bem o porquê de ter feito isso.

_ Ah, pior para ela. Perde a diversão. – Jack disfarçou, sorrindo maroto.

_ Claro, porque realmente há muita diversão em tomar café da manhã. – John debochou, revirando os olhos.

Adentrando o salão, porém, avistou Rose mais a frente, conversando animadamente com a outra menina que ele não lembrava quem era.

_ Quer dizer,- John completou – depende de com _quem_ você passa o seu café da manhã.

E dizendo isso, foi andando em direção a garota de cabelos vermelhos.

_ Jack. – Juliet pronunciou-se novamente, relembrando a Jack de que ela estava ali. Não que a presença de Juliet não fosse perceptível.

Jack sorriu para ela, que retribuiu o sorriso, colocando a mão sedutoramente em seu ombro.

_ Preciso que me faça um favor. – ela disse, rindo outra vez, de um jeito tão sexy que Jack só conseguiu balançar sua cabeça em afirmação.

John chegou até Rose e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

_ _Minha garota_ – sua voz rouca fez com que Rose pulasse.

Ela olhou para trás, não para saber quem era, porque isso ela já tinha certeza, mas para encará-lo. O porquê ela não sabia, mas sentia que tinha.

John a estava olhando com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto, o que o deixava ainda mais lindo. Não foi a parte do _lindo_ que Rose percebeu, porém.

_ O que foi? Por que essa cara? O bebê ganhou uma chupeta nova, foi? – Rose perguntou, rindo logo depois ao perceber a ambigüidade de suas palavras. – Se sim, não me fale.

John riu também e Kate se sentiu completamente isolada.

_ Então... Eu vou... – Kate tentou dizer, mas ninguém prestou atenção, então ela deu de ombros e se dirigiu para mesa da Lufa-Lufa.

_ Na verdade, - começou John ignorando a ausência de Kate. Não que não houvesse ignorado a presença. – estou aqui pensando em como você irá pagar a aposta.

Rose levantou uma sobrancelha.

_ Ah, eu não vou pagar aposta nenhuma! – ela declarou – Se você não percebeu, o par que você me arranjou não me satisfez nem um pouco! A única dança que tive no baile foi com você, enquanto meu par estava pegando outra! – Rose colocou as mãos da cintura.

John abriu o sorriso.

_ Exatamente. – ele disse.

Rose olhou-o como se ele fosse completamente doido.

_ A parceira que você escolheu para mim também não me agradou. – ele foi esclarecendo – Foi ela realmente quem você escolheu para mim?

_ Foi. – Rose respondeu. – Não é fácil encontrar alguém disposto a passar mais do que cinco minutos com você.

_ Você gostou de dançar comigo. – John apontou - Então quer dizer que no baile a parte em que você teve mais diversão foi comigo? – ele perguntou, chegando mais perto.

_ Claro! – Rose respondeu.

John pareceu meio chocado com sua sinceridade, mas logo se recompôs.

_ Não é como se eu pudesse ter tido mais diversão de outro jeito, foi como que a única maneira, se é que me entende. – completou Rose.

_ Pois então, - John sorriu outra vez – devo informar-lhe que o acompanhante que escolhi para você não era Alec e sim... _eu_.

O sorriso presunçoso de Rose foi sumindo gradativamente de seu rosto ao perceber o que as palavras de John significaram.

_ Não... você... – Rose começou, parecendo mais chocada do que nunca.

_ Apresentei-lhe Alec... – John completou a frase de Rose. – Porém nunca disse que _ele_ era seu acompanhante. – O sorriso de John estava tão vitorioso que parecia uma criança ao ganhar o presente que queria.

_ Isso não vale! – Rose balançava a cabeça, aterrorizada com a ideia de John obrigá-la a fazer qualquer coisa.

_ Claro que vale! – John rebateu. – Nunca dissemos que o par que escolhêssemos não poderia ser um de nós!

Rose balançava a cabeça freneticamente.

_ Penso no que mandarei você fazer... – disse John, fingindo estar pensando, muito concentrado. – Podia te mandar sair por aí de tanga gritando que está apaixonada pelo Sr. Cadogan ou algo assim.

_ Não! Não! – Rose olhou para ele com os olhos arregalados. – Você me enganou! Isso é trapaça!

_ Diga-me então, onde trapaceei? – John perguntou, encostando-se desleixadamente na parede, o que feito por qualquer outra pessoa não combinaria com a forma como ele havia feito a pergunta, tão estilo shakespeariano... Mas falávamos de John Ericson.

Logo Rose que sempre tinha resposta para tudo, nada conseguiu responder. Isso fez com que John sorrisse vitoriosamente.

_ Como pensei, não trapaceei, Rose, e agora você terá que fazer aquilo que eu mandar! – John ressaltou mais uma vez, aproveitando cada segundo daquela maravilhosa sensação de poder sobre Rose.

Rose respirou profundamente várias vezes antes de conseguir proferir algum som.

_ Você é um manipulador idiota. – foi o que ela disse, e era mesmo verdade.

_ Sim, sim. O John é um idiota, sempre utilizando de artimanhas malévolas para conseguir o que quer... – caçoou John, olhando para Rose com um sorriso metido – Mas o principal aqui é que eu ganhei, foi o que apostamos, você terá que cumprir sua parte. Ou será que a santa Rose Van Handford não cumpre com a sua palavra?

Foi pela a menção de seu nome completo que Rose captou uma parte da conversa que havia deixado de lado por estar tão atônita ao fato de ter de obedecer a John.

_ Você está freqüentemente me chamando pelo meu apelido. – Rose comentou, ainda meio aérea.

John parou de falar e ficou somente olhando para Rose por um tempo. Nem ele mesmo havia percebido isso. Os dois sustentaram o olhar por um tempo, até que John começou a se mexer, chegando lentamente perto de Rose. Rose engoliu em seco, ficando rígida de uma hora para outra. Eles estavam muito perto agora, Rose podia sentir os fios de cabelo de John que lhe caíam sobre os olhos.

_ Prepare-se para o que há por vir, Rose. – foi o que John disse antes de se afastar da mesma, andando muito rapidamente para algum lugar que ele não sabia onde era, mas sabia que era longe daquela ruiva nervosinha.

Rose, que estivera mantendo as mãos fechadas em punhos todo esse tempo finalmente conseguiu relaxar. "Rose, se você deixar um sonserino cretino ter esse tipo de efeito sobre você, vai levar um soco na cara."

_ Por que você quer que eu vá implicar com o Potter? – perguntou Jack, confuso.

_ Você me faria esse favor, Jack? – perguntou Juliet, sedutora.

Jack engoliu em seco, lutando contra sua vontade de sair correndo atrás de Harry e fazer exatamente aquilo que Juliet o havia mandado fazer.

_ Mas... Por que você quer que... – Jack tentou começar a indagar, porém Juliet foi mais rápida.

_ Poderia fazer isso sem perguntas, por favor? – Juliet mudou de tom, e sua beleza expirava perigo.

Jack assentiu com a cabeça e começou a andar pelo salão à procura de Harry. Não precisou procurar muito; era só olhar para mesa da grifinória e procurar a cabeça de um menino quatro olhos com uma cicatriz única na testa, ao lado uma bola laranja – também conhecida como Ronald Weasley.

Harry estava quase sentando à mesa quando Jack o alcançou e passou por ele empurrando-o com o ombro.

_ Mas o que... – disse Harry virando-se para olhar o rosto da pessoa que havia acabado de passar por ele.

_ O que foi Potter? – perguntou Jack, sorrindo debochadamente.

Harry apertou sua varinha dentro de seu bolso e Rony ameaçou partir pra cima de Jack. Essa zombaria dos sonserinos por causa do torneio já começando a irritá-lo de verdade. Foi quando a coisa ia se tornar uma aula prática de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas que Juliet entrou no meio dos três.

_ Jack, por favor! O que você está fazendo? Eu achei que você era superior a essa rivalidade idiota entre Sonserina e Grifinória. – disse Juliet, com o tom de repreensão, mas piscando discretamente para Jack ao final de sua frase. – É melhor você ir.

Jack, então, sorriu cautelosamente com o canto dos lábios e se foi. Juliet suspirou e virou-se para Rony e Harry com a leveza de uma bailarina.

_ Devo pedir-lhes que perdoem meu amigo, ele às vezes se envolve demais em alguns assuntos. – Juliet abriu um sorriso encantador ao dizer isso. – Meu nome é Juliet Von Danger.

Harry apertou a mão estendida de Juliet, enquanto Rony olhava-a abobado. Juliet franziu as sobrancelhas para reação de Rony.

_ Eu sou Harry... Potter – disse Harry, rindo ao pronunciar seu sobrenome por tão previsível que era. – E esse é Ronald Weasley. – acrescentou, vendo que Rony não parecia conseguir preferir uma palavra.

_ Pode me chamar de Rony... – foi a única coisa que o ruivo conseguiu proferir.

Juliet trouxe aos lábios outro de seus sorrisos inocentemente sedutores, enquanto também apertava a mão de Rony. Houve, então, segundos de silêncio, nos quais Juliet ganhou alguns primeiros sinais de confiança com o olhar.

_ Ah, eu provavelmente estou atrapalhando vocês, não é verdade? – disse ela, fingindo-se envergonhada – Você deve estar muito ocupado, afinal, está quase chegando a tão esperada segunda tarefa...

_ É... – Harry suspirou, desanimado – Não se preocupe quanto a isso.

Juliet levantou uma sobrancelha, deixando, um pouco, o seu ar encantador de lado. Um suspiro de preocupação subiu-lhe a garganta.

_ O que você quer dizer com isso, Potter? – ela perguntou, rígida.

_ Nada de mais... – respondeu Harry, percebendo a mudança no humor de Juliet – Nada que pretendo comentar com alguém que acabei de conhecer.

Juliet levantou o queixo, com superioridade, um pouco abalada pelo jeito com que Harry lhe falara. Harry, então, rapidamente completou:

_ Você provavelmente se entediaria com a conversa.

Podendo cheirar e sentir a desconfiança disfarçada no ar, Juliet discretamente recolocou um sorriso no seu rosto.

_ Foi um prazer conhecê-los. – disse Juliet, dirigindo-se a Harry e Rony, porém olhando para Harry. – Não creio que nada relacionado a você seria entediante, Harry.

_ Por que sou o "_menino que sobreviveu_"? – Harry perguntou, fazendo uma piada interior, já que a resposta lhe parecia muito óbvia.

_ Não. – Juliet respondeu, enquanto virava-se com perfeição para mesa da Sonserina – Eu até te contaria o motivo, mas...

_ "Teria que me matar?" – completou Harry, nem percebendo que Rony já estava saindo de perto deles, para sentar-se na mesa.

Juliet mexeu seus lábios, com eles formando um sorriso, que escondia muito e que mentia. O seu sorriso remetia a resposta que ela deu a Harry:

_ Não. Eu simplesmente não quero lhe contar.

Deixando Harry intrigado, Juliet partiu, sem olhar para trás, mudando o seu cabelo de lado, mudando até mesmo o jeito de andar. O sorriso, porém, continuava em seu rosto. Entretanto, ele agora dizia a verdade. Juliet teria que matar Harry sim, mas não pelos motivos que ele acreditava.

Hermione estava parada prestes a descer as escadas, escondida atrás de uma pilastra, assim como esteve horas antes, no Baile de Inverno. A diferença era que o nervosismo que sentia agora não era porque ela não sabia o que poderia acontecer ao descer aqueles míseros degraus, e sim porque ela tinha certeza do que aconteceria. Cedric estaria lá, esperando-a. A noite passada fora como um conto de fadas... O ruim é agora ter que saber o que acontece depois do "final feliz". Ninguém nunca contou essa parte da história! Será por que é um pós-final ruim ou por que é tão bom que nos deixaria depressivos? Bem, Hermione está a alguns passos de saber.

_ Oi. – disse uma voz rouca atrás de Hermione, fazendo-a pular de susto e virar-se apreensiva.

Ao virar-se para a direção da voz, o olhar assustado de Hermione deu lugar para um brilho indescritível. Ela, porém, não sorria, somente olhava para Cedric, meio receosa.

Cedric demorava seu olhar em cada pedaço de rosto daquela menina morena, que também o olhava, porém com ansiedade e temor. O olhar de Cedric chegou ao pescoço de Hermione, onde brilhava um colar com um pingente de coração. Ela apertava-o com força, sem perceber, esperando um consentimento para que pudesse libertar seus sentimentos nos braços de Cedric. Ele sorriu e lentamente puxou-a pela cintura para mais perto.

_ É tão engraçado esse nervosismo... – ele disse; seu hálito quente soprando a poucos centímetros dos lábios de Hermione – Essa situação já aconteceu tantas vezes... – Cedric inclinou-se, aproximando-se da orelha de Hermione. – A única diferença é que eu posso me inclinar e te beijar se eu quiser... e eu quero.

Hermione engoliu em seco. Muitas emoções distintas transbordavam em seu peito, como lágrimas de felicidade; não há motivo para que elas caiam, mas mesmo assim elas teimam em cair.

_Cedr... – alguém começou a falar.

Hermione desvencilhou-se do abraço de Cedric rapidamente, assustada. Ele riu, adorando cada momento em que percebia que aquilo não era um sonho.

_ Estou interrompendo alguma coisa? – perguntou Juliet, um sorriso felino em seus lábios.

_ Não. – Hermione respondeu seca.

Cedric franziu as sobrancelhas, olhando-a confuso.

_ Então, será que eu poderia falar com Cedric um instante? – Juliet perguntou.

_ Pode falar. – Cedric respondeu, dando a entender que não pediria para que Hermione saísse.

Juliet empinou a cabeça, presenteando-os com um de seus mais educados sorrisos.

_ Você tem alguma pista sobre o que fazer com o ovo? – ela perguntou simplesmente.

Cedric se surpreendeu com a pergunta e Hermione tentava decifrar as intenções de Juliet por trás daquela pergunta.

_ Ah... – Cedric começou sem saber que dizer – Eu acho que não é permitido que nós falemos sobre o torneio com...

_ Por favor, Ced... – Juliet riu sedutoramente – Somos da _mesma_ escola! Eu quero que Hogwarts ganhe tanto quanto qualquer um...

_Ced_. Deveria ser o que flutuava pela cabeça de Hermione, era o que qualquer outra garota um pouco insegura – porque acabou de realmente virar uma garota – pensaria se alguém muito mais confiante que ela chamasse seu amor impossível que acaba de conseguir por um apelido carinhoso. Mas estamos falando de Hermione Granger, a garota que viveu três anos seguidos da sua vida quase a perdendo e aprendendo a desconfiar que tudo que é bom dura _até uma força obscura querer matar Harry Potter novamente._

_ De qualquer maneira, você já conseguiu descobrir pra que serve aquele... _ovo_? – Juliet perguntou ao ver que nem Cedric nem Hermione se pronunciariam.

Cedric ainda demorou alguns segundos pensando o que poderia ou não dizer e acabou se decidindo por balbuciar:

_ Sim.

_ Muito bem! – Juliet demonstrou um entusiasmo maior do que o esperado. – Mas, sabe Cedric, eu soube que não foi sozinho que você descobriu sobre os dragões... – Juliet sorriu – Estou certa?

Cedric franziu as sobrancelhas.

_ Como você sabe disso? – perguntou.

_ A questão não é realmente como _eu_ sei, mas o que _você_ pode fazer como favor àquele que antes o ajudou.

Cedric acenou para que ela continuasse. Hermione sempre sentia como se tivesse que pegar sua varinha e lançar um Avada Kedavra como nunca alguém o fez.

_ Creio que poderia devolver o favor, dar uma pequena dica. – Juliet deu uma piscadela rápida e sexy e saiu.

Cedric ficou alguns segundos pensando no que Juliet acabara de lhe dizer, e acabou por concluir que essa era a coisa mais certa a fazer. Hermione estava parada atrás dele, meio sem saber se falava alguma coisa ou continuava com o silêncio; aquele, que parece ser o mais alto que você já ouviu.

_ Juliet está certa. – disse Cedric, virando para Hermione – É melhor eu ir logo.

Hermione balançou a cabeça, afirmando, mas seus pensamentos estavam flutuando pelo corredor.

Cedric sorriu e esticou a mão para pegar a de Hermione. Ela, porém, afastou o braço.

_ O que está acontecendo? – Hermione perguntou.

_ Você não se lembra? – Cedric perguntou, fechando a cara.

_ Se está se referindo à noite de ontem, sim. Eu me lembro. – respondeu Hermione – Não quer dizer que eu entenda.

Cedric olhou-a confuso. Hermione puxou-o para um canto, longe dos alunos, com olhares já curiosos que passavam por eles.

_ Eu me lembro de tudo o que aconteceu, de tudo o que você me disse. – Hermione suspirou – Há quanto tempo você gosta da Chang?

A pergunta pegou Cedric de surpresa.

_ Cho? – ele perguntou, ainda confuso.

Hermione balançou a cabeça, afirmando.

_ Nos conhecemos desde sempre... – Cedric olhou para Hermione e viu que não poderia dar uma resposta certa mesmo que tentasse. – Há bastante tempo.

_ E de alguma maneira milagrosa você em menos de um ano a esqueceu e está apaixonado por mim? – perguntou Hermione.

_ Eu não a esqueci – Cedric respondeu.

Hermione arregalou os olhos ligeiramente, apertando os punhos.

_ Hermione, não é como se de um dia pro outro eu tivesse decido o que sinto por você. Isso vem me martirizando por muito tempo. Eu não vou dizer que não me importo mais com Cho, porque estaria mentindo. Ainda gosto muito dela, pelo o que um dia fomos... Ela fez parte... faz parte da minha vida. – Hermione olhou para o lado, Cedric virou seu rosto de volta para o seu, gentilmente. – Isso não quer dizer que o que eu sinto por você não seja verdadeiro.

Hermione deu o início de um sorriso.

_ Se nós vamos ficar juntos... – Hermione balançou a cabeça ao se ouvir dizer tal blasfêmia – acho melhor que não seja público. Pelo menos não agora.

Cedric simplesmente olhou para Hermione. E assim ficaram por um tempo.

_ Se for o que você quer. – ele respondeu, finalmente.

_ Não é o que eu _quero_. Mas parece ser o melhor para muitos. Você mesmo disse que ainda gosta da Cho. Imagina se ela descobrisse.

Cedric franziu os olhos.

_ E você também quer esconder isso de alguém que gosta? – ele perguntou.

Hermione olhou para baixo. A verdade era que ela não sabia se tinha alguém para esconder. Não acreditava que Krum estava _realmente_ interessado nela. E não sabia quanto a Jack. Porém uma parte dela sabia que Cedric dizia a verdade.

_ Eu não quero que a felicidade de agora se acabe. – Cedric se pronunciou, vendo que Hermione não o faria. – Se é pra estar com você, não importa se o mundo saiba. Eu fico satisfeito em poder saber, mesmo que somente _eu_ saiba... – ele chegou perto do rosto de Hermione, muito perto, olhando em seus olhos. – que você é minha. – no momento que Cedric pronunciou estas palavras depositou toda sua confiança em Hermione e no sentimento que os unia. Ela fez o mesmo.

Cedric, então inclinou-se, fazendo com que Hermione prendesse a respiração. Quando estava a milímetros de seus lábios, curvou seu rosto e beijou-lhe a bochecha. Sorriu para ela e depois se foi pelo corredor. Hermione _sabia_ que ele fizera isso de propósito, mesmo assim adorou cada minuto. Ficou parada um tempo naquele canto de corredor, o bastante para poder absorver cada segundo daquele sonho, para que durasse pra sempre em sua alma. Sabia que não veria Cedric outra vez pela maior parte do dia. E então, se dirigiu para a primeira aula.

O ar gelado não lhe penetrava a longa camada de pelo, e, enquanto corria, não precisava sentir nada mais que liberdade. Corria sem rumo, sem direção. As quatro patas afundando na neve, os olhos grudados na Lua. Não caçava, não buscava, não procurava espairecer... Corria porque não precisava mais alcançar nada por aquela noite. Então, simplesmente corria... Por correr, ou porque detinha nas mãos, que agora fincavam a neve como patas, um pequeno pedaço da preciosa felicidade.

É uma verdade reconhecida, que sempre que conseguimos acalmar a alma por um tempo, pensamos que esta oportunidade é um privilégio tão grande que acabará tão rapidamente quanto lhe foi oferecida. É como se fossemos derrubados enquanto corríamos por entre sonhos. Você está a par do conceito "narrador onisciente"? Dizem que sou um deles. É um termo engraçado. Por que engraçado? Bem, eu sei de tudo o que acontece porque já aconteceu! Na época, eu me surpreendi com as ações dessas pessoas tanto quanto vocês. Mas, se cismam em me dar um nome pomposo, então, que seja! Sou, porém, um mero fofoqueiro, um atento observador. O que isso tem a ver? Você está a par do termo "ironia do destino"? É, foi isso.

Corria, corria... O mundo debaixo das patas... Foi quando a metáfora se tornou um acaso um tanto quanto irônico. Foi derrubada enquanto percorria por entre sonhos... Literalmente. Estava caída no chão, a cabeça rodava. O que a derrubara? Olhou para cima. Pensou ter visto alguém. Quem?

_Moon! Moon! – chamou-lhe uma de suas colegas de quarto. – Já está na hora de acordar, não acha? Já tomamos café e tudo! A noite ontem foi boa, hein!

Moon levantou-se num estalo. Ao sentir a cabeça doer, percebeu que não estivera somente sonhando. Como chegara àquele quarto? Rudy a levou! Depois do lago... Mas o sonho... Sonho? Sonho! Sonho... Moon repôs a cabeça no travesseiro. Sabia que não conseguiria colocar os pensamentos em ordem tão cedo. Não saiu do quarto até a hora do jantar.

Enquanto descia, procurava tentar lembrar-se de seu sonho, sentindo que nele havia algo mais que ela necessitava saber. Entretanto, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia. Era como se algo bloqueasse sua memória, algo que ela não podia controlar. Fora um sonho ou uma lembrança?

_ Moon?

Moon virou-se, abruptamente, dando de cara com um Rudy preocupado.

_ Você está bem? Ficou no seu quarto o dia inteiro!

_ Eu só estava cansada. Não tem nada demais. Eu... eu acho que preciso tomar um ar. – Moon respondeu.

_ Eu vou com você... – disse Rudy.

_ Não, eu preciso ir sozinha. – Moon o impediu.

Rudy engoliu em seco, abrindo passagem para ela passar. Moon suspirou e abraçou-lhe.

_ Você é muito importante para mim. Obrigada por tudo. Obrigada por não me pressionar e entender.

Então, ela sorriu para Rudy, que retribuiu o sorriso, com menos intensidade que ultimamente.

Moon saiu sob a luz do luar, que por pouco não lhe queimava os pensamentos. Correu para longe até não poder mais e depois correu mais um pouco. Correu de todo o resto, tentando encontrar um significado para o que sentia agora, não percebendo que o dono de seu maior sentimento encontrava-se parado, assistindo-a correr para longe. Rudy nunca pensou que poderia aprisionar para si o espírito livre de Moon, porém nunca imaginou que esse espírito levaria um pedaço dele cada vez que saísse correndo. E machucava, machucava como pequenos cortes feitos aos poucos. Ele poderia cumprir a promessa de suportar tal dor e entender? Sua confiança em Moon se despedaçava aos poucos e por mais que ele recolhesse pedaços desta pelo caminho fragmentos sempre ficavam para trás.

Hermione caminhava para o Grande Salão, olhando para os lados, não prestando atenção na conversa de Rony e Harry. Procurava por Cedric, em vão, pois este não estava lá. Deve estar treinando para a Segunda Tarefa, claro. Hermione sabia que Cedric havia falado para Harry sobre como utilizar o ovo. Ele era honesto demais pra ser verdade.

Hermione captou a presença de outra pessoa ao lembrar-se de quem havia dado o conselho para que Cedric desse a pista para Harry. Juliet. Andava em direção aos três, os olhos fixos em Harry. Uma coragem que Hermione não tinha quando se tratava de Juliet fluiu por suas veias e ela se adiantou, confrontando Juliet antes que chegasse a Harry.

_Posso ajudá-la? – Juliet perguntou, levantando o rosto, como uma falsa heroína.

_ Gostaria de falar com você, a sós. – Hermione respondeu, com o olhar determinado.

Juliet sorriu cortês, escondendo a vontade de empurrar Hermione para o lado, como a sangue-ruim que era. Indicou com a cabeça que a seguisse e Hermione o fez. Elas entraram em uma sala vazia, que não parecia pertencer a Juliet, o que fez Hermione se perguntar se entrar lá dentro estava de acordo com as regras.

_ O que queria falar comigo, Granger? – Juliet perguntou com o natural ar de superioridade.

Hermione suspirou.

_ O que você quer com Harry?

_ O que eu _quero _com ele? – Juliet perguntou, fingindo confusão – Granger, querida, creio que está um pouco ababelada.

_ Não venha com jogos. Você vai me dizer o que você quer _agora_. – Hermione cortou Juliet.

Juliet olhou para Hermione, já sem o sorriso, sua sobrancelha levantada, um olhar sombrio. Não parecia dar vestígios de que pronunciaria algo. Hermione, então, se adiantou.

_ Você está querendo se aproximar dele para ter algo contra mim?

_Contra _você?_ – Juliet riu – Por que eu iria me preocupar com a sua existência?

_ A sua história... Sobre a _Aglaia Solarius_... Você a contou para mim, justamente para mim. Eu... – Hermione começou a falar, mas foi interrompida por uma gargalhada de Juliet, veneno que entra pelos ouvidos.

_ Não me diga que você _realmente_ achou que _você_, uma mera ninguém, era uma... – Juliet riu mais uma vez.

Hermione havia pensado nessa possibilidade, mas também não acreditara nisso. Se ela fosse uma _Alglaia Solarius_ ela provavelmente já o saberia.

_ Eu posso atrapalhar seus planos. – disse Hermione simplesmente, e o sorriso de Juliet definhou. – Sejam eles qual forem.

Juliet mordeu os dentes. Hermione pareceu dar um pequeno sorriso com o canto dos lábios.

_ Você queria me intimidar, porque de alguma forma eu posso te atrapalhar e você me queria fora do caminho. Você já deixou bem claro que não sou uma _Aglaia Solarius_ e , sinceramente, não acreditava que era. Você não me confrontaria daquele jeito se eu fosse, você não é idiota, por mais que muitas vezes eu duvide.

Juliet não proferia uma palavra, somente olhava para Hermione, pouco a pouco penetrando sua alma com seus olhos obscuros.

_ Não sou uma _Aglaia Solarius_, Juliet, mas eu sou uma _sangue-ruim_- Hermione fez questão de utilizar-se desse termo. – e portanto tenho em meu sangue o princípio das _Aglaia_. Se você fizer algo contra aqueles que eu amo, será a primeira vez que sentirá a pior dor imaginável proporcionada por _ninguém_.

Hermione ofegou baixo, recuperando-se da força de suas próprias palavras. Juliet a observava, aprendendo suas emoções.

_ Hermione, querida, - Juliet utilizou-se do primeiro nome de Hermione – Como já disse antes, não sou praticante. – chegou mais perto de Hermione – Você devia pensar duas vezes antes de sair fazendo acusações falsas sobre pessoas que não conhece. Nunca se sabe que _monstro_ você pode acabar acordando. – Juliet sorriu, um sorriso que mais parecia um golpe no rosto. – Acho que seu namorado quer falar com você.

Hermione olhou para porta da sala, que estava aberta e viu Cedric, parado do lado de fora, com um olhar confuso. Não se passaram nem cinco segundos e Juliet já passava pela porta, que Cedric segurava. Hermione então, finalmente suspirou, soltando o ar impregnado dentro de si.

Enquanto Juliet atravessava o corredor, em direção à floresta, ela tinha certeza de uma coisa: Hermione também deveria morrer.

Cedric entrou na sala.

_ Está aí há muito tempo? – perguntou Hermione.

_ Desde quando Juliet falou que eu queria te ver. – respondeu Cedric. – O que estava falando com ela? Parecia preocupada.

_ Nada demais, ela só estava me perguntando se você tinha ajudado Harry.

_ Por que ela está insistindo nisso? Ela é sonserina. Eles não odeiam os grifinórios e tudo que respira? – Cedric perguntou, andando para Hermione.

_ Não faço a mínima ideia. – respondeu dando de ombros.

Cedric a pegou pela cintura e a beijou com vontade, arrancando-lhe um suspiro. Beijavam-se como se ninguém os fosse encontrar, pois aquele momento era deles e somente deles. Hermione agarrou a nuca de Cedric, puxando-o para mais perto de si. Cedric apertou a cintura de Hermione e depois a afastou um pouco, ficando com o rosto ainda colado ao seu.

_ Você quer que eu faça algo estúpido? – ele perguntou ofegante.

Hermione sinceramente não soube responder. Cedric riu e a abraçou.

_ É muito surreal esse momento. – disse ele.

Alguém abre a porta e os dois se separam abruptamente. Era Rudy. Ele olhou de um para o outro.

_ Obrigada por me ajudar com Runas Antigas, Hermione. – Cedric mentiu, inutilmente.

_ Ah, claro! Quando precisar! – ela respondeu.

Rudy balançou a cabeça, ao fechar a porta, ao mesmo tempo em que falava:

_ Nunca, mas _nunca mesmo_ me peça ajuda com Runas Antigas.

E assim, fechou a porta outra vez.

_ É melhor eu ir falar com ele, pra que não esteja publicado no profeta diário amanhã... Bem, _isso_. – disse Cedric, segurando a mão de Hermione, esta riu.

_ Cedric, espera, sobre o Torneio... A segunda tarefa é amanhã e... – ela tentou falar antes dele sair, mas Cedric a cortou.

_ Eu sei o que você vai dizer, aliás, já tivemos essa conversa, lembra? É algo que eu tenho que fazer, Hermione. – disse tirando o cabelo dela de seu rosto. – Mas eu _sempre_ vou voltar, eu tenho que voltar. Por você.

Dizendo isso Cedric pressionou seus lábios nos de Hermione mais uma vez e saiu pela porta, sabendo que se ficasse mais algum minuto desistiria do torneio e de tudo se ela somente pedisse.

Juliet encontrou Harry no meio do caminho, ele parecia perturbado.

_ Olá. – ela cumprimentou com um belo sorriso – O que houve?

_ Nada. – Harry respondeu suspirando.

_ E presumo que sua cara de nada seja assim tão deprimida. – Juliet respondeu o comentário.

Harry sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

_ Não consigo achar um feitiço para Segunda Tarefa. E mesmo se achasse, seria um milagre aprender da noite para o dia.

_ Entendo... – disse Juliet.

_ Hermione me disse que você falou com Cedric para que ele me desse a pista. – Harry comentou – Obrigado.

Juliet sorriu.

_ Me pareceu o certo a se fazer.

Harry ficou calado, parecendo lutar com uma discussão dentro de si. Por fim ele se pronunciou. O desespero havia lhe tomado a mente de tal forma que a pior opção tornou-se a única ao olhar daquele momento.

_ Posso confiar em você?

Ela inspirou o ar gelado da noite, mas não o expirou. Deixou que este penetrasse em suas narinas fazendo com que elas ardessem em um chamado para o presente, para a pergunta. Ela esperava não ter demorado tanto quanto pensava tê-lo feito. Não, isso poderia estragar tudo! Ela precisava demonstrar doce confiança. Confiança é a maior arma, a força. Ela sorriu, gentilmente.

_ Claro que sim.

Ele sorriu aliviado. Afinal... _Confiança gera confiança._

_ Eu sinto como se algo muito maior estivesse por trás disso tudo. É como essa sombra escura pairando ao meu lado, sempre. Eu não sei explicar...

Juliet tocou em seu ombro gentilmente.

_ Não se preocupe! É somente nervosismo. Você não poderia estar mais seguro em Hogwarts.

Harry sorriu.

_ Bem, preciso ir para biblioteca logo. – disse ele, despedindo-se.

O sorriso de Juliet o acompanhou até o momento que Harry virou as costas para ela. As coisas estavam ficando mais complexas. Ela apressou o passo, concentrando-se em todas as coisas que aconteceram.

Dentro de quarenta minutos Juliet já se encontrava no coração da Floresta Proibida, uma capa preta e longa em volta de seu corpo e uma taça em sua mão. Algo prateado e brilhante estava contido na taça. Sangue de unicórnio. Girava o líquido com o dedo indicador, enquanto murmurava palavras em latim, grego e hebraico. Ao seu lado encontrava-se Rabicho, encolhendo-se a cada rufada de vento, que era cada vez maior. Juliet, em uma espécie de transe, estava perdida, fundida em algo além da magia.

Por entre as árvores estava um lindo lobo branco. Era Moon, em sua forma animal, na qual também se sentia mais livre. Estava presa ao chão, observando o ritual bizarro de Juliet. Não podia se mexer, mesmo que seu bom senso mandasse. Juliet bebeu um pouco do líquido na taça, derramando o resto no chão. Uma forte luz roxa mostrou-se no local molhado, desenhando uma meia-lua. Moon respirou alto, com medo, querendo correr. Juliet então, olhou para sua direção. Não se via a íris de seu olho, tudo estava branco, mas Moon tinha certeza de que Juliet podia lhe ver mais do que nunca.

Juliet acenou a cabeça para Rabicho que começou a correr em direção ao local onde Moon se encontrava. Foi então que um jorro de adrenalina fez com que ela começasse a correr desesperadamente para o castelo. Corria como nunca, corria por sua vida. Ao chegar à porta, transformou de volta, ofegando, chorando de medo. Ela estava marcada, Juliet a vira, ela sabia. Estava marcada.

Hermione saiu da sala, e lentamente seguiu para o seu dormitório, sonhando acordada. Ao chegar ao terceiro andar, porém, se viu acordada por uma cena um pouco perturbadora. Rose tinha seus olhos virados e tremia um pouco. Parecia estar tendo uma visão. Hermione correu ao seu encontro imediatamente, segurando-a para que não caísse.

_ Rose? Rose? – ela chamou, mas Rose não respondia – Rose?

Os olhos de Rose voltaram ao normal e ela olhava para Hermione suando frio.

_ Hermione! – ela exclamou – Eu tive uma visão e... – Rose começou a soluçar – Eu não sei o que significa! Era... era Cedric! Cedric!

O coração de Hermione congelou

_ O que tem o Cedric? – ela perguntou.

Rose murmurava muitas coisas, que não se compreendia. Hermione começou a ficar extremamente aflita.

_ Rose, _o que há _de errado com o Cedric? – Hermione perguntou, segurando o rosto de Rose para que esta a olhasse.

Rose balançou a cabeça, deixando uma lágrima cair.

_ Era a tarefa. Eu não sei, não consegui ver com clareza. Ele estava no chão e... e não se movia! Ele não se movia! E estava branco! Eu... eu não sei Hermione!

As mãos de Rose tremiam, enquanto Hermione sentia-se cair no chão, sem forças para continuar de pé. Toda sua confiança caía no chão com ela. Somente uma conclusão vinha a sua cabeça, aquela que estava tentando evitar todo esse tempo:

_Cedric morreria na segunda tarefa_.

_N/A: Hey genteee! FINALMENTE um capítulo novo! Não é tão grande quanto os outros, mas agora estamos de férias e vamos tentar escrever o máximo possível! Tomara que gostem desse capítulo, que realmente foi meio difícil para fazer, pois não tem tantos risos e o ambiente é mais dark. __Esperamos que gostem e muito obrigada pelo apoio!_


End file.
